Une Heure avant l'aube
by Nadramon
Summary: Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage, un élément de trop dans l'équation, un humain parmi les vampires. Naruto. Retrouver l'agresseur de Sakura devait l'entraîner bien plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait... UA Vampire fic NaruSasu Hétéro Shounen-ai
1. Ainsi enfante la nuit

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Couples : Alors, pour le coup, c'est hétéro-shounen-ai, ce qui signifie qu'il y a des couples hétérosexuels, et d'autres homosexuels, donc homophobes s'abstenir. (Mais vous n'aurez aucun lemon, ça, c'est garanti !) Je vous les dévoile pas maintenant, mais je vous annonce qu'on commence l'histoire avec un sens unique et un triangle, et que nos amis vont avoir un mal de chien à se caser… C'est comme ça que c'est intéressant ! XD

Disclaimer : Bon, c'est une fic AU (Alternate Universe), ce qui veut dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que je les mets dans un environnement qui n'a rien à voir avec l'œuvre d'origine. Pas de ninja, donc, et place au vampirisme ! (Mais je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur qui que ce soit… T.T)

**WARNING :** Vampire fic (religieux trop stricts avec Satan et ses rejetons s'abstenir), shounen-ai (pas d'homophobes), langage parfois assez…vert (dehors les enfants influençables), violence à venir (mais si vous lisez Naruto, ça devrait aller…), et bien sûr Angst, donc âmes sensibles, prenez garde. (Remarque, je pense que vous pourrez trouver bien pire ailleurs…) En passant, beaucoup voient des allusions érotiques dans le vampirisme, donc il est possible qu'il y en ait de légères, mais à la base, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, donc pas trop de soucis à se faire à priori de ce côté…

Bonjour à tous, ravie de vous voir, chers lecteurs zet lectrices ! Je renonce ici à la règle de n'écrire qu'un seul pavé à la fois, ça bloque trop pour mon autre fic… (Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas pour autant !) Donc, en attendant, je me livre à de nouvelles expériences !

Ayant pu constater que si en anglais, les Vampire fics ne manquaient pas dans la section Naruto, il ne s'en trouvait aucune francophone, je m'empresse d'y remédier !

Une vampire fic, c'est une fic AU dans laquelle certains persos se retrouvent vampirisés, ou tout simplement embarqués dans des histoires de vampires. Les vampires, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de les présenter… En revanche, je tiens à signaler avant de commencer que j'ai pris la peine de me documenter, et que les versions différentes sont nombreuses. Je ne retiendrai donc pas tous les aspects vampiriques, et en exploiterai certains sans doute moins connus du public. Je crois tout de même pouvoir citer comme majeures sources d'inspiration la nouvelle _Oupires_ d'Alexis Tolstoï, _Je suis une légende_ de Richard Matheson, _Carmilla_ de Sheridan Le Fanu et bien sûr _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker. (Je vous recommande vivement les quatre si vous vous intéressez aux vampires. Ils résument bien toutes les approches possibles.)

Sur ce, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur de la tâche, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_

* * *

On this dark winter's night  
Darkness becomes this child  
Bless this night with a tear  
For I have none, I fear_(Sonata Arctica: _Broken_)

_**Ainsi enfante la nuit**_

_[Il y a six ans.]_

Tout juste deux heures et demi du matin. Il a fait vite. Les vieux rituels se font à minuit. Et il a tout de même eu le temps de faire un tel carnage et de partir… Rien d'étonnant à ce que je l'ai senti d'aussi loin. Son pouvoir semble réellement hors du commun. Surtout pour un « nouveau-né ».

L'odeur du sang est partout. Les cadavres aussi. Ils pullulent, sur le pas des portes, au milieu du chemin, dans les maisons… Un vrai massacre. Et pourtant, presque tous semblent avoir été tués par surprise. Il a su se montrer furtif. Rapide, aussi. Et diablement efficace. Une telle maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, dès la naissance… Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un jour droit à une telle occasion.

Je regarde autour de moi. Les autres s'affairent. Ils relèvent les traces, examinent, prélèvent, prennent des notes… Certains suggèrent de dissimuler les preuves de la véritable origine du massacre. Mais il y en a trop. Ils n'auront pas le temps.

Je reporte mon attention sur les cadavres, et je souris. Quels imbéciles. Qu'est-ce que l'opinion des gens normaux peut bien nous faire ? La plupart croit encore à l'hypothèse de la bande de fous qui tue en série afin d'éveiller les superstitions. Les gens penseraient n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir à admettre la seule existence du surnaturel. Vraiment aucun intérêt à les encourager. Je ne suis pas là pour ça…

Je me mets en route. Les autres ne font plus attention à moi. Ils ont encore hésité à m'emmener, au début. Mais ils connaissent trop bien mes capacités pour me tenir éloigné, à présent. Elles leur sont précieuses et doivent être développées au plus vite. Et quoi de mieux que l'enquête sur le terrain pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances ? Je suis déjà capable d'analyser les échantillons les plus compliqués. En prélever moi-même me permet de mieux me familiariser avec. En outre, il est rare que nous ayons tant de sujets d'expérimentation en une fois.

Mais pour l'heure, le prélèvement est également le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis le parcours du meurtrier, de cadavre en cadavre, sans leur accorder un regard. De tout le quartier, il n'a pas épargné une seule maison, semble-t-il. Mais il se dirigeait vers un endroit précis. L'endroit d'où m'est venue cette sensation…

Les autres ne l'ont pas encore senti. S'ils se rapprochent, ils finiront par s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Moi, cela m'a frappé dès notre arrivée. J'accélère. Je veux être le premier sur les lieux !

Finalement, mes pas me conduisent à une grande bâtisse de style médiéval. Elle surplombe les autres, témoignant ainsi de son importance. J'en ricanerais presque. Cette maison semble crier son appartenance au chef du clan décimé. Sans la moindre hésitation, je pénètre à l'intérieur.

L'odeur du sang et de la mort me saisit à nouveau. Les dirigeants n'ont pas été épargnés. Il ne fallait pas s'y attendre… Mais la sensation vient de là, j'en suis sûr. Je la perçois avec plus de précision que jamais. Tant de pouvoir confiné…

Il faut que je garde mon calme. J'inspire profondément pour apaiser les battements de mon cœur, et je me dirige vers un coin de la salle, où je distingue des ombres.

Je croise deux corps au milieu de la pièce. Cette fois, je m'arrête un moment pour les observer. Il s'agit d'un couple. Un homme et une femme, l'un en travers de l'autre, la quarantaine chacun au maximum, et ils sont indéniablement morts. Je jette tout de même un coup d'œil à leurs lèvres, mais je sais que je ne trouverai rien. En revanche, les marques caractéristiques sont bien présentes sur leurs cous. Je m'en détourne. J'ai l'habitude. Aucun intérêt.

Je trouve enfin ce qui m'intéresse. Dans le coin de la pièce, un petit corps est allongé face contre terre, les bras le long du corps, comme les deux autres. Je m'approche et le retourne avec précautions. Le contact est glacé. Les rayons de la lune, qui passent par la fenêtre au-dessus de lui, éclairent son visage.

C'est un garçon très jeune, sept ans à peine, donc un an de moins que moi. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille accentuent la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau. Deux petites marques, comme de deux petites piqûres, ornent son cou. Du sang perle d'entre ses lèvres et dégouline le long de son menton.

D'un doigt, je relève légèrement sa lèvre supérieure, et m'autorise un sourire triomphant. Deux petites canines déjà anormalement acérées surgissent aussitôt. Exactement ce que je supposais !

Je retire ma main et observe le garçon avec une attention redoublée. Il a des traits fins, bien qu'enfantins, et il n'est pas particulièrement grand pour son âge. Plutôt petit, en fait. Je fronce les sourcils. Aucun avantage physique. C'est embêtant. Mais une petite taille peut aussi être un atout.

Je remarque que ses ongles aussi ont déjà un peu poussé. Je reporte mon regard sur son visage. En fait, les germes du vampirisme sont très nets, chez lui. Même sur le plan du charme… Au moins, une chose est sûre, il n'aura aucun mal à trouver sa nourriture.

Cette fois, je ricane pour de bon.

Trêve de plaisanterie. Les autres vont se demander ce qui me retient. Sans perdre un instant de plus, je sors deux aiguilles creuses de ma sacoche, et approche la première de la bouche du garçon. Avec précautions, je recueille un peu du sang qui y perle. Cela fait, j'utilise la seconde pour prélever son propre sang. Dommage que je n'ai pas de membre vivant de sa famille à portée de main. La comparaison aurait été moins incertaine. Il faudra me contenter du sang d'un cadavre…

Mon labeur achevé et mon matériel rangé, je hisse comme je peux le garçon sur mon dos et, ainsi chargé, je sors de la maison. Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, je dispose des pleins droits sur son sort.

* * *

…

…_Froid… J'ai froid…_

…

_Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

…

_Il s'était levé tôt, ce jour-là… Une partie de son entraînement. Il avait entendu dire que cela était bon pour la santé._

_En dévalant les escaliers, il était tombé sur son grand frère, et s'était arrêté. Immobile en bas des marches, il regardait par la fenêtre, lui exposant son profil. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait senti arriver ou non. Sans rien changer de son expression figée, ni détourner son regard, il avait murmuré, apparemment sans s'adresser à personne en particulier :_

_« Ce matin, le soleil se lève pour la dernière fois. »_

_Il l'avait regardé sans comprendre, avant de se tourner à son tour vers l'astre qui commençait tout juste à s'élever dans le ciel matinal. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir quelque chose d'aussi beau… Et pourtant, une sorte de lourd pressentiment assombrissait l'éclat du soleil levant. Les paroles de son frère raisonnaient comme un glas, et pendant un instant, il était resté à contempler ce spectacle comme si c'était, effectivement, la dernière fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion._

_La sensation avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle avait surgi, et il s'était simplement retourné vers son frère pour lui dire bonjour, l'incident déjà oublié…_

…

_Grand…frère ?..._

…

_Il était rentré tard… Après l'école, il avait fait un détour par le parc. Pour s'entraîner. Il savait que c'était dangereux, tout seul. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il était resté longtemps… La nuit était tombée…_

…

_N…Non…_

…

_Du sang. Partout. Des morts. Une odeur pestilentielle. Leurs yeux révulsés, comme surpris. Leurs gorges sanglantes. Leurs corps… Partout… Sa famille… A perte de vue…_

_Où étaient ses parents ?_

…

_Arrêtez… !_

…

_Morts. Tous les deux. Son frère… « …toi aussi. » Ses yeux… Le sang… Le sol… Les larmes… Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. « Toi aussi. » Dents rouges. Douleur. Brume de sang. Rouge._

…

…_NON !_

…

_Idées confuses. Une main lui tirait les cheveux. Tête rejetée en arrière. Ouvre les yeux. Une blessure à la poitrine. Le sang… Son frère…_

_« Bois. »_

_GRAND FRERE !_

…

…

…

…_Où… je…suis... ?_

* * *

« Neji-sama ! »

Je détourne la tête de mes expériences pour fusiller mon interlocuteur du regard. Je me fiche que ce soit important. Il m'a interrompu. Et ces recherches sont particulièrement importantes ! Autant que captivantes… Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'analyser un sang si riche…

« Le garçon se réveille ! »

Bon. Tout compte fait, cela valait sans doute la peine d'être interrompu. Mais cet imbécile n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Sans lui accorder une parole, je me dirige vers le cercueil dans lequel repose mon hôte depuis déjà deux jours. Effectivement, il est réveillé. En tous cas, il émerge. Il cligne de ses grands yeux noirs, le regard orienté vers le plafond. En premier lieu, seules la fatigue et la confusion se reflètent sur son visage, puis une lueur d'inquiétude allume brusquement son regard. D'un coup, il se tourne vers moi. A ma vue, son expression devient celle de la surprise, ainsi que d'une totale incompréhension. Je souris, satisfait. Tout dans son physique indique que la métamorphose est complète.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il me regarde un moment avec une méfiance mêlée d'incrédulité avant de répondre à ma question :

« Sasuke Uchiha… »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je suis Neji Hyuuga. Tu peux m'appeler Neji-sama. Bienvenue dans mon manoir. »

Une fugitive expression d'indignation passe sur son visage, vite remplacée par une vive inquiétude. Mon sourire s'agrandit. On dirait qu'il s'est rappelé sa situation.

« Où sont mes parents ? » Me demande-t-il avec véhémence. « Et mon frère ? Pourquoi… suis-je ici ? »

Je soupire profondément. De toute évidence, il a peur d'entendre mes réponses. Classique. Les jeunes vampires sont toujours fatigants, au début…

« Si tu es ici, » lui expliqué-je patiemment, « c'est parce que tu n'as plus d'autre endroit où aller. Rien de ce que tu as vécu n'était un rêve. Tout est réel. Tes parents sont morts. Et tu es un vampire, Sasuke Uchiha. »

Il ne bouge pas, assis dans son cercueil, son regard tremblant fixé sur moi. Puis, très lentement, au fur et à mesure que la réalisation le pénètre, la lueur tremblotante de ses yeux commence à s'éteindre. A la fin, il a beau être tourné vers moi, je sais bien qu'il ne me voit plus. Son esprit est ailleurs. Loin, très loin, là où il n'y a plus rien à regarder.

« Désormais, ta vie m'appartient. » achevé-je sans m'émouvoir.

Mes paroles semblent le ramener à la réalité, mais je ne sais pas s'il a compris leur sens. Il me regarde avec une évidente indifférence, comme on regarde un caillou un peu étrange sur son chemin, et il se lève, comme un somnambule. De la même manière, il se dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, et disparaît. Plus ses pas me deviennent lointains, plus je l'entends accélérer.

Cours donc. Tu ne peux échapper à toi-même.

* * *

Là. Fin du prologue ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Bon, je sais, beaucoup de choses ont grand besoin d'être éclaircies, mais rassurez-vous, ça viendra !

Oh, et cette écriture à la première personne est exceptionnelle. Le reste sera probablement écrit majoritairement d'un point de vue omniscient. J'espère que ça n'embêtera personne…

Allez, bye bye, et si ça vous a plu (et même si ça vous a pas plu, c'est toujours bon à savoir), laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp !


	2. De jour

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Couples : Un shounen-ai à sens-unique doublé d'un triangle hétéro. (Ils ne se confondent pas) Mais les sentiments auront tendance à évoluer, pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire ! X)

Disclaimer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, pas plus que le vampirisme, mais l'environnement, oui. De toute façon, mon histoire n'est aucunement lucrative…

**WARNING :** Vampire fic, Shounen-ai (voire yaoi), langage peu orthodoxe (ça commence dès maintenant !), violence et angst, ainsi qu'une possibilité de légers sous-entendus érotiques. En gros, des vampires et tout ce que ça implique. (Bon, sauf pour le yaoi)

Réponses aux reviews : Wow ! Quatre reviews dès le prologue ! Record battu ! 8) _lulu342, Yumen-Chan, Stingmon, Ayura-Chan_, je vous aime! Merci à toutes (tous ?) ! T-T

_Stingmon _: Ma p'tite hermine ! Regarde ! Quatre commentaires dès le prologue ! Z'ai progressé ! 8D Ô joie, ô bonheur ! Par contre, pas d'anonymes, donc tu es la seule dans cette rubrique… OUI ! C'est si JOUISSIF de se mettre dans la tête d'un psychopathe ! (En plus, il était encore en herbe, là…) Et j'en ai pas fini avec les esprits confus… Niark ! Pauvre pitit Sasuke… Tu n'as encore rien vu ! X) (Moi, sadique ? Meuh non…)

Me revoilà ! Ravie de constater que ma fic plait déjà à un petit nombre ! ^^ Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! Je vais tâcher de m'en montrer digne… Voici donc le premier chapitre (l'autre est surtout un prologue) de ma Vampire fic ! Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

All human rights are now cancelled  
You need to handle the dreams of the day_ (Sonata Arctica: _Silver Tongue_)

_**De jour**_

_Aujourd'hui._

Une soudaine vibration réveilla le garçon endormi. Se remémorant son origine au bout de deux secondes d'incompréhension béate, il s'empara de la source et pressa avec force le bouton d'annulation. Après quoi il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, tous ses muscles tendus et les sens en alerte.

Les vêtements empilés tant bien que mal la veille sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière matinale, et la pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Les occupants du lit voisin, ainsi que des deux autres alignés contre le mur, n'avaient pas bronché. On entendait juste le vague ronflement du plus éloigné.

Le garçon se détendit aussitôt, et un large sourire vint fendre son visage en deux. Parfait…

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure dans une expression d'intense concentration et d'anticipation, il repoussa sa couverture et descendit de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, s'habilla à la hâte, fourra son pyjama et le réveil dans son sac, puis se mit à quatre pattes et commença à tâtonner dans le noir. Il se souvenait qu'il ne se trouvait pas très loin de son lit à lui… Vers le pied gauche… Là !

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il sortait un petit objet froid de son sac. Repérer le premier rapidement était le principal problème. Après, la lumière le guiderait. Tout se jouait maintenant sur la vitesse…

Il saisit l'objet dans sa main droite, tenant fermement celui logé sous le lit de son voisin de sa main gauche. Son pouce s'abaissa. Une petite flamme jaillit, éclairant faiblement la pièce, et déclenchant une série d'étincelles. Profitant de la légère lueur, il se précipita vers les deux autres lits, repéra les deux objets sous eux, procéda de même avec eux. Puis il se redressa, saisit son sac au passage, trébucha, se précipita vers la porte et…

BANG !

« OUARGH ! »

Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses dents tandis qu'il accélérait vers la sortie.

BANG ! BANG !

« PUTAIN, NARUTO ! »

Il courait à présent dans le couloir, que la lumière matinale éclairait déjà assez fortement, et laissait libre cours à son hilarité sous les hurlements de panique et les jurons. Il se retourna à temps pour voir l'un de ses camarades de dortoir passer sa tête aux cheveux noircis par leur porte.

« Si jamais je t'attrape, t'es mort, connard ! »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira largement la langue avant de reprendre sa course en tournant un angle.

« NARUTO ! »

« Woah ! »

Surpris, il chercha à freiner, mais son élan le fit déraper, et il alla s'écraser de façon très peu élégante, le nez le premier, juste devant les chaussons de l'imposante maîtresse des lieux. Un grognement lui échappa, de douleur et de dépit. Encore un imprévu… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il rate ses sorties ?

« Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir t'en tirer, cette fois ? » questionna la voix au-dessus de sa tête avec une colère visiblement difficilement contenue.

Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, le garçon se redressa d'un coup, le nez encore un peu sanglant, avant de gratifier son vis-à-vis d'un large sourire : « Salut, la vieille ! »

Comme prévu, la directrice commença à enfler de rage. Un processus assez lent, et dont il était vital de tirer profit s'il s'avérait que vous vous trouviez dans son périmètre au moment où elle se mettait dans cet état. Et à plus forte raison si vous étiez la cause de cet état… Mais Naruto resta un instant pétrifié, fasciné par le spectacle.

Le sujet de l'âge de la « princesse Tsunade » était en effet tabou. Âgée de cinquante ans depuis déjà plusieurs mois, la vénérable directrice s'était fait un devoir de n'en paraître que vingt, et s'était fournie en conséquence chez tous les chirurgiens à sa portée afin de suivre divers traitements plus ou moins appropriés. Le garçon avait déjà eu l'occasion de visiter son « jardin secret » (et d'en modifier le contenu selon sa fantaisie), et c'avait été une journée…mémorable. Aujourd'hui encore, il en frémissait de dégoût :

Une trentaine de crèmes épilatoires, une vingtaine d'autres censées durcir la poitrine ou adoucir la peau (ou les deux…), du vernis à ongle à profusion, divers produits de teinte pour cheveux, et bien d'autres inidentifiables… La légende prétendait qu'elle en était à son trente quatrième lifting. Allez savoir…

Toujours était-il que de jour, les effets se révélaient indéniablement plutôt efficaces. Avec sa peau lisse, sa taille fine et ses deux queues de cheval blond platine, une tierce personne ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné son âge réel à plus de deux mètres de distance. Ni son caractère, d'ailleurs. Mais au réveil… Et _surtout_ quand elle gonflait de fureur comme maintenant…

Naruto déglutit. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une vision de cauchemar. Une immonde substance verte recouvrait la totalité de son corps, que son pyjama et sa robe de chambre passée à la hâte ne parvenaient malheureusement pas à dissimuler totalement. L'un des concombres qu'elle avait apparemment eu sur les yeux était à présent collé à sa joue et traçait un chemin sinueux le long de celle-ci pour descendre jusqu'au menton tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient au travers du masque. Un peu du produit non identifié s'était accroché aux bigoudis qui maintenaient ses cheveux à nouveau grisonnants en place, et se mélangeait aux restes de teinture en une singulière couleur vomi qui commençait elle aussi à dégouliner. En dessous, les yeux déjà naturellement rouges de la directrice étaient injectés de sang ('Sa cuite d'hier soir…' pensa le garçon), et des veines commençaient à palpiter sur son front et ses tempes, faisant craquer le masque par endroits…

Cette constatation fit sortir Naruto de sa torpeur, et il songea qu'il était grand temps de prendre la fuite, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, juste avant que sa tutrice n'explose. Il poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie en quatrième vitesse, poursuivi par divers objets contondants lancés dans sa direction et par les vociférations de la femme enragée.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Naruto s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et vérifier l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une avenue avec quelques habitations, une boulangerie, et la boucherie à côté de laquelle il se tenait. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues.

Il se tourna vers la vitrine opaque du magasin et observa un instant son reflet avec une pointe d'amertume. S'il y avait une chose qui l'incommodait dans son physique, c'était sa petite taille. Il connaissait des tas de garçons plus jeunes que lui qui le dépassaient d'une demi tête. Et même pas mal de filles… Il soupira. 1m 43 à treize ans… Il fallait vraiment le faire ! Mais d'un autre côté, certaines de ses activités s'en trouvaient facilitées. De nombreux endroits inaccessibles à d'autres lui ouvraient les bras, ce qui était surtout pratique quand on cherchait à se cacher. Par contre, pour se faire respecter des autres, on ne pouvait pas trouver pire… Sauf peut-être une voix qui n'a pas mué, ce qu'il possédait également…

Il fit la moue. Cela mis à part, il ne trouvait pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre de son apparence : cheveux blonds moyennement longs et dressés en permanence sur sa tête, grands yeux bleus, un teint naturellement assez bronzé, ainsi que, détail insolite, trois cicatrices horizontales dessinant comme des moustaches sur chacune de ses joues.

Il remarqua alors qu'il portait deux coupures juste à côté de son œil droit, et se souvint avoir ressenti une légère douleur à cet endroit lorsqu'un vase que Tsunade lui avait lancé s'était brisé contre un mur à côté de lui. Un bout de verre avait dû le blesser…

« Vieille peau… » Ronchonna-t-il en essuyant le sang qui s'en échappait d'un revers de main.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par un gargouillement de son estomac. Résigné à le satisfaire, il fouilla dans son sac et en retira un porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille dont il inspecta le contenu. Vide.

Avec un grognement de dépit, il sortit cette fois un porte-monnaie rectangulaire, de couleur bleu ciel, qu'il ouvrit. Avec le même résultat.

« Gé-nial ! » Lâcha-t-il en le laissant tomber avec lassitude.

C'était celui qu'il avait volé à un élève qui avait eu la bêtise de laisser son sac dans la classe pendant la récréation alors que Naruto restait en détention. Il s'était enfui, était passé par sa classe, et avait chapardé l'objet et son contenu avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Mais à présent, il était à sec…

« Ce qui veut dire : pas de ramen ce matin… » Marmonna-t-il d'un air de fataliste. « J'aurais dû penser à piquer un truc dans la cuisine hier soir… »

Il n'était pas sûr de penser ce qu'il venait de dire. En règle générale, la nourriture de l'orphelinat était tellement infecte qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être volée. Et les bons jours, la concurrence était rude. Lorsqu'un orphelin était décidé à obtenir une part comestible pour son casse-croûte, se rendre au self était en effet hors de question. (A moins d'être exagérément modeste, et de pouvoir se contenter des restes) Non. Il fallait se lancer à l'assaut des cuisines tard dans la nuit, pile à l'heure à laquelle les tuteurs allaient dormir, et juste avant que de potentiels rivaux ne se présentent. La plupart du temps, on n'avait pas la chance d'être seul, et la lutte devenait inévitable. La pitance convoitée allait au plus fort.

Pour parer à ce genre d'inconvénient, certains orphelins s'alliaient et s'y mettaient à deux ou trois pour terrasser leurs opposants et se partager le butin ensuite. Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait personne à qui faire confiance dans l'établissement, et encore moins qui lui fasse confiance.

En outre, la soirée d'hier avait été consacrée exclusivement à la préparation du coup des pétards. Il sourit à ce souvenir. On pouvait dire qu'il avait fait du beau travail ! Réussite totale ! En dépit bien sûr du petit imprévu à la sortie…

Comme il était rentré tard après ses heures de colle, il avait eu la chance de trouver ses trois compagnons de dortoir endormis dès son retour, et avait donc pu mettre en pratique le plan qu'il avait en tête depuis déjà une semaine, depuis le jour du vol des pétards. Il avait commencé par disposer chacun des trois pétards sous les lits, puis avait récolté les vêtements des trois garçons qu'il avait ensuite empilés sur la fenêtre et maintenus à l'aide des volets cassés, afin que la lumière du soleil ne les réveille pas trop tôt. Le réveil vibreur volé à Tsunade logé sous son oreiller lui avait permis de se réveiller à temps, et son briquet (ex-propriété de la concierge de l'immeuble d'en face) à allumer les pétards. Rien de compliqué, en somme, mais la mise en pratique avait été réellement jouissive. Il ricana, se remémorant la tête de son voisin de lit.

Mais une nouvelle protestation de son système digestif le rappela à son problème du moment. Il grimaça, résigné, et passa en revue ses possibilités.

Il pouvait toujours faire un tour au marché et voler à l'étalage… Mais ce n'était pas encore le jour du marché. Restait l'option du vol d'une galette de riz à la boulangerie, mais il était un peu trop connu, là-bas, et ses tentatives réussissaient de moins en moins… Il ne restait donc plus que Konohamaru.

Hochant la tête d'un air décidé, il se mit donc en route, abandonnant le porte-monnaie volé à son sort.

* * *

Après vingt minutes de marche, Naruto s'arrêta à nouveau devant une haie entourant une assez grande maison, qu'il observa avec une pointe de nostalgie. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas passé par ici.

La maison en elle-même ne paraissait pas avoir changé : de hauts murs de pierre à moitié couverts de lierre, un toit de tuiles couleur rouille et une terrasse de bois surélevée tout le long du mur, à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier. Au-dehors, un jardin un rien négligé, ce qui donnait un air un peu plus sauvage à l'ensemble.

Naruto repéra facilement le « trou » de la haie (qui était, en réalité, un endroit dépourvu de grosses branches, mais que les feuilles occupaient tout de même), et y passa prudemment la tête. Apercevant un gamin en train de jouer avec des cailloux dans l'herbe, il sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le passage.

« Hep ! Psst ! »

Le garçon se releva aussitôt et pointa un bâton dans sa direction, dans une posture qu'il espérait manifestement menaçante. Puis il le reconnut.

« Chef ! » Lança-t-il avec enthousiasme en se précipitant vers lui.

« Salut Konohamaru ! » Répondit son aîné en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Tu t'es bien entraîné, au moins, pendant mon absence ? »

L'écolier bomba fièrement le torse, sans remarquer le ton moqueur utilisé :

« Bien sûr, chef ! Bientôt, je serai capable de battre n'importe quel vampire ! » Dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Naruto eut un sourire railleur, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Tous les enfants disaient la même chose, à Konoha… En faisant, bien évidemment, référence à tous les meurtres, agressions et disparitions nocturnes dont elle était le théâtre. Et ce, tout simplement parce que presque à chaque fois qu'une victime était retrouvée, la première chose qu'on constatait, c'était qu'elle avait été vidée de son sang. Et on n'avait jamais pu trouver le moindre indice concernant l'auteur de ces actes, si ce n'était deux piqures à la base du cou qui revenaient presque toujours, et que les gens avaient fini par remarquer. Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps pour que les superstitieux crient au vampirisme, et les nombreux témoignages impliquant des disparus aperçus la nuit n'avaient pas arrangé les choses.

En conséquence, la mode actuelle répandue chez les enfants (et quelques adultes) était l'entraînement à l'auto-défense, ainsi que le port de crucifix ou, plus rarement, d'ail.

On ne savait même plus depuis quand exactement cela durait. En tous cas, de nombreuses personnes avaient fini par déserter le village, soucieuses de préserver leurs vies. Ceux qui étaient restés étaient majoritairement des patriotes, des têtes brûlées, des vendeurs profitant de l'occasion pour épuiser leur stock d'ail, de crucifix ou de divers autres grigris, ou tout simplement ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de partir, ou nulle part où aller. Tous les cas, exception faite des charlatans, pouvaient s'appliquer à Naruto. Konohamaru, lui, était surtout le petit-fils de Sarutobi, vieillard exagérément attaché au village presque abandonné qu'était Konoha, à tel point qu'il avait fini par passer pour un fou. Mais du point de vue de Naruto, il était l'une des très rares personnes qui soient dignes de respect.

Le jeune orphelin ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de toutes ces histoires de vampires. Parfois, il aimait se dire qu'il avait des créatures maléfiques et fantastiques pour voisins, à l'image des quelques touristes casse-cous qui venaient s'installer à Konoha dans le seul but de rencontrer un jour une des légendaires créatures, mais la plupart du temps, il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis. Il en avait bien souvent une montagne d'autres, autrement plus pressants. Et pour l'instant, celui en tête de liste était l'urgence de se fournir à manger.

« Tu sais… » Hasarda-t-il donc à l'intention de son compagnon. « J'aimerais bien rester avec toi, mais je suis un peu pressé, là… Par contre, si tu pouvais me trouver un truc à bouffer, je meurs de faim… »

Le garçon le fixa un instant avant de croiser les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Bien sûr… » Marmonna-t-il d'un air ronchon. « C'est toujours les jours où tu passes à la maison qu'il faut _absolument_ que t'ailles à l'école ! Comment t'es supposé superviser mon entraînement si tu continues ? »

« Konohamaruuuuuuuu… » Implora Naruto, qui ne pouvait plus contenir les plaintes de son estomac. « Je te jure que si tu goûtais à la bouffe de l'orphelinat, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai un besoin urgent de nourriture normale ! Maintenant, par pitié, file-moi quelque chose avant que je crève pour de bon… ! »

L'interpellé le toisa encore un peu du haut de ses huit ans, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à la question tandis que son « sensei » se contorsionnait lamentablement au milieu de la haie. Finalement, il lui décocha un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« D'accord… Mais à une condition ! »

Rien qu'au ton, Naruto sentit qu'il avait tout intérêt à prendre ses précautions, mais son état ne le lui permettait vraiment pas…

« Ouais, ouais… Laquelle ? »

Konohamaru sourit, triomphant : « Emmène-moi à ta prochaine expédition ! »

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Son cerveau ne pouvait fonctionner correctement si son estomac n'était pas plein, de toute façon :

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mais pitié, donne-moi quelque chose ! » Articula-t-il d'un ton pathétique.

Satisfait, son disciple autoproclamé acquiesça de la tête et courut vers sa maison. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec trois galettes de riz.

« Si tu vas à l'école aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie, chef ! » Précisa-t-il en lui tendant les gâteaux.

Naruto s'en saisit, et parvint à les faire tous disparaître en moins de deux secondes.

« Fiouuu… » Soupira-t-il avec soulagement. « Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un à la frontière de la mort, Konohamaru ! »

L'interpellé le dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Mais tu dois pas oublier ta promesse, chef ! » Prévint-il.

'Ah oui, mince, c'est vrai…' songea Naruto avec amertume. Décidément, profiter de la faiblesse des autres était vraiment bas…

« Hé, je reviens jamais sur ma parole ! » Répondit-il malgré tout en affichant un nouveau sourire assuré.

Cela parut suffire à l'écolier.

« OK ! Bon courage pour supporter les vieux à l'école, alors ! » Lui lança-t-il en guise d'encouragement.

« T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres ! » Rétorqua son aîné.

Mais dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné de la haie, il laissa une grimace déformer son visage. Il en avait vu d'autres, oui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pourrait échapper à la sanction pour son retard. Car, bien sûr, il n'était plus question d'arriver à l'heure.

A tous hasards, il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Tsunade resté dans son sac : 8h 43. Il soupira. Il avait eu de la chance d'être arrivé à temps pour trouver Konohamaru avant que celui-ci ne se rende à son école. Il n'empêchait qu'il était déjà en retard à _son_ école à lui depuis presque trois quarts d'heures…

Il remit le réveil dans son sac avec indifférence. Il n'avait jamais été à l'heure, de toute façon. Il reprit donc sa route sans trop se presser. Il courait juste assez pour ne pas avoir à penser trop fort.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination, il considéra avec attention les hauts murs de son collège. Quelle fenêtre correspondait à sa classe, déjà… ?

Il fit la moue, sourcils froncés. Il ne savait même pas à quelle matière il était censé devoir assister. Et au fond, il s'en fichait. Il finirait bien par retrouver sa classe. Il n'y avait qu'à chercher Sakura.

Sa bonne humeur lui revint un peu à cette pensée. Avec son fort caractère, son intelligence (première de la classe !) et surtout son joli visage, Sakura Haruno était l'une des rares raisons qui le poussaient encore à aller à l'école.

Bon… Pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fût très près de gagner ses faveurs (elle passait surtout son temps à le traiter d'imbécile et à lui taper sur la tête en lui criant de la laisser tranquille), mais, soucieux de sa réputation, Naruto Uzumaki n'abandonnait jamais !

Il se dirigea donc en courant avec enthousiasme vers le dépôt à poubelle au coin du bâtiment, s'assura qu'aucun surveillant n'était dans les parages, et commença à l'escalader. Selon lui, la meilleure manière de commencer la journée était de faire une entrée remarquée. Et comme arriver en retard n'avait en soi rien de réellement spectaculaire (surtout pour un habitué comme lui), il ajoutait l'option de passer par les toits.

Une fois sur le toit du dépôt, il poursuivit sa route jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles de technologie, d'informatique et d'arts plastiques, juste à côté du dépôt, et sauta de l'un à l'autre, s'agrippant aux rebords du toit avant de s'y hisser en s'appuyant sur le haut de la fenêtre. Il adressa au passage un clin d'œil aux élèves en cours dans le bâtiment, qui le regardaient pour la plupart avec exaspération, les autres en pouffant de rire.

Après avoir passé le préau reliant ce bâtiment au principal, il atteignit la partie du toit qui penchait, et se hissa dessus sans la moindre hésitation. Il continua ensuite de progresser avec assurance sur le toit de chaume en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds, parfois à quatre pattes. Il finit par atteindre une fenêtre pratiquée dans le toit, et alla se coller contre la vitre. La salle de biologie, reconnut-il. La classe du professeur Asuma. Pas la sienne, donc.

Sa déception fut un peu consolée par les quelques élèves qui commencèrent à le montrer du doigt, certains en riant ouvertement, et d'autres en appelant leur professeur à grands cris. Ce dernier leva la tête de son livre et lâcha un long soupir, avant d'envoyer un élève faire on ne savait quelle commission, et de reprendre son cours.

Naruto s'accorda donc quelques minutes pour faire diverses grimaces contre la vitre aux quelques élèves qui continuaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil, soit agacés, soit amusés. Quelqu'un lui fit le doigt d'honneur, ce à quoi il répondit en lui en faisant deux et en lui tirant la langue. Finalement, il aurait peut-être pu s'occuper ainsi pour le reste de la matinée, si l'élève envoyé par Asuma n'était pas revenu cinq minutes plus tard, suivi de près par un jeune professeur très bronzé, avec une queue de cheval, une cicatrice sur le nez et un air furieux…

« Oh, merde… » Lâcha le garçon blond, qui commençait à mesurer le peu de sûreté que garantissait la séparation d'une vitre.

* * *

« On dirait vraiment que tu es tout simplement incapable de venir à l'école de façon civilisée ! » Répétait sans se lasser son professeur favori en le traînant par l'oreille le long du couloir. « Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu encore continuer comme ça ? La fin de l'année scolaire n'est pas si loin, tu sais ! Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te rappelle où en sont tes résultats ? Si tu t'arrangeais pour passer un peu moins de temps en colle et un peu plus en cours… »

« Je sais, je sais, je saiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » Rétorquait Naruto au supplice, mais qui souriait malgré tout de son air malicieux. « Je suis juste, ben… un homme très occupé ! OUAILLE ! »

« _Occupé ?_ » S'emporta son tortionnaire tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte. « Occupé à _quoi ?_ A faire des graffitis sur les murs de l'établissement ? A faire exploser les toilettes ? »

« Iruka-senseiiiiiiiii ! C'était il y a trois mois ! »

« Je dirais, moi, que tu n'as pas pris de résolutions bien notables depuis ces fois-là ! » Rétorqua Iruka Umino en ouvrant la porte à la volée. « Désolé pour cette interruption, il se trouve que j'ai dû ramener votre camarade _occupé_ que voici ! »

Il se retourna vers Naruto, qu'il avait finalement lâché et qui massait son oreille meurtrie : « Passe me voir après les cours. » Puis il ferma la porte d'un coup sec et reprit son cours.

Le garçon regagna donc sa place en grommelant, l'oreille toujours douloureuse. Aussi généreux que pouvait être Iruka-sensei en matière de ramen gratuits, il n'en était rien pour les heures de retard. Il en aurait pour une heure de colle au minimum… Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais pu espérer moins. Cela était presque devenu une routine, pour lui.

En regagnant sa place, tout seul au dernier rang, il adressa un large sourire à Sakura, qui lui décocha un regard noir en retour. Puis il s'assit à sa place, croisa les bras sur son bureau et nicha sa tête entre eux, prêt à supporter une autre longue journée de cours, majoritairement passée à dormir.

'Un truc qui doit être cool, quand on est un vampire,' songea-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, 'c'est qu'on n'a pas à subir ça…'

* * *

Et hop ! Premier chapitre achevé ! Vous avez ainsi pu faire connaissance avec ce cher Naruto, ainsi qu'avec ce à quoi ressemble Konoha…de jour. XD

Sinon, comme la rentrée arrive, j'espère être en mesure d'updater assez vite, mais ça risque de devenir dur… J'essaierai quand même, promis !

Si vous avez lu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Les commentaires longs et constructifs sont les plus appréciés ! (Et plus j'en aurai, plus vite j'updaterai !)


	3. De nuit

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Appelez-moi Dieu, tout simplement ! XD Nan, Nadra, ça devrait aller…

Couples : Plusieurs de moindre importance, mais l'histoire tourne autour du sens-unique shounen-ai et du triangle hétéro, qui évolueront tous les deux. Je n'irai pas, personnellement, appeler le faible de Naruto pour Sakura de l'amour… Désolée, fans de NaruSaku.

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours aucun droit sur les persos, le nom de Konoha ou les vampires, mais je m'en moque ! X) De toutes façons, personne n'a jamais été passé en justice pour une fanfic…

**WARNINGS :** shounen-ai qui frisera le yaoi (mais toujours pas dans ce chapitre), des gros mots, de la violence à venir, du angst, des vampires suceurs de sang (niark !) et possibilité de sous-entendus érotiques. Ah, tant que j'y suis, peut-être que les fans de Neji n'apprécieront pas… Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour le faire In Character !

Réponses aux reviews : O.O J'y crois pas… 6 reviews pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci infiniment, fidèles lecteurs et petits nouveaux, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça peut faire plaisir de recevoir vos avis ! T-T Merci donc à _Ayura-Chan, Yumen-Chan, lulu342, Stingmon, Maeve Fantasie _et_ dragonwing4 _! Comme dirait l'autre : « You're my light ! »

_Yumen-Chan _:La flemme de te connecter ? Ben pour la peine, tu as ta place dans cette section ! 8) Roh, je pouvais pas oublier Naruto, voyons ! J'adore tellement ce perso ! Et tant mieux si tu aimes le yaoi, mais malheureusement, y'en aura pas tant que ça… Enfin, dans le sens où ça ne concernera que trois personnes au total… Hé hé. Pour les autres personnages, chacun arrivera en temps voulu, et pour Neji… T'inquiètes, je vais pas m'en priver ! X)

_Stingmon _: Oui, gentille petite frangine ! Pour la peine, tu auras du fard breton. 8) Ravie de t'entendre dire ça, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon effet ! Ô joie, ô bonheur ! Hé hé… Tout l'intérêt d'une fic AU est de bien y intégrer les persos. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas OOC et sont bien à leur place… Nadra est contente ! 8) Sinon, j'ai fait quelques retouches pour ce chapitre, mais pas beaucoup… J'espère que c'est quand même un peu moins lourd.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! C'est dingue, mais avec cette fic-là, l'inspiration vient beaucoup plus facilement… Brave bête ! X) Et en plus, on dirait que mon style s'est amélioré ! La vie est géniale ! 8D

Voici donc le très attendu Konoha « de nuit » ! (lol) Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

My world is flooding over,_

_There's no room for air, I can't breathe,_

_I would give a kingdom for one more day _(Sonata Arctica: _Kingdom for a Heart_)

_**De nuit**_

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que la nuit était tombée sur Konoha. Le soleil se couchait tôt, en cette saison, et la plupart des gens avaient déjà pris soin de se barricader chez eux, redoutant la sortie des bandes qui pouvaient rôder dans chaque zone d'ombre. Il y avait bien quelques personnes rentrant tard de leur travail, qui se hâtaient vers leurs maisons, ainsi que quelques casse-cous qui trainaient encore dans les rues, désireux de prendre un fauteur de trouble la main dans le sac et de lui donner une bonne correction, ou tout simplement de profiter de leur réputation pour s'en prendre eux-mêmes aux passants tardifs. Nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà eu un proche victime des mystérieux agresseurs.

Mais chacun, même ces derniers, évitait scrupuleusement les bois de Konoha. Personne n'entretenait depuis des siècles ces lieux touffus et mal famés, dont tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient peuplés de loups. Les plus rationnels avaient beau s'entêter à dire que l'espèce avait disparu depuis longtemps, plus personne n'était dupe. Certains venaient parfois jusqu'au village, la nuit, pour s'en prendre aux jeunes enfants laissés à l'abandon. On en retrouvait un égorgé environ tous les dix mois, vidé de son sang. Et même la pire des racailles n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à des loups-vampires. D'ailleurs, on n'avait jamais retrouvé quiconque s'était aventuré dans la forêt.

En conséquence, les seuls à pouvoir s'y rendre sans risque étaient ceux qui étaient sûrs de ne pas y devenir proies. A savoir, les prédateurs eux-mêmes. Et lorsqu'ils y allaient, c'était pour se mettre en chasse.

Cette nuit-là, c'était le cas de Sasuke Uchiha. A quatre pattes sur le sol, du sang dégoulinant de son menton, il haletait au milieu des arbres. Pas de fatigue. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne ressentait plus la fatigue de l'effort. Non. Ce qui l'éreintait, c'était la faim.

La chasse avait été plutôt bonne. Il avait réussi à attraper quatre lapins et un corbeau. Sa dernière victime reposait entre ses mains, inerte, le poil rougi et la gorge déchirée, totalement vidée de son sang. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas…

Le jeune garçon en hurla presque de rage. Il sentait le goût infect dans sa bouche, le rejet instinctif du méprisable sang animal. Son corps réclamait à grands cris un repas digne de ce nom. Un sang riche, bouillant, empli de toute l'énergie vitale dont il avait tant besoin…

Il secoua la tête. Pas question. Il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Il ne boirait pas _ce_ _sang-là_, quoi que son corps puisse en penser. Il ne céderait pas comme la dernière fois…

Son cœur se souleva à cette pensée, et il s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût, comme si le liquide était encore là. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière… Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Et pour compenser, à ce stade, décidément, il n'y avait que le sang humain.

Il soupira et se redressa en abandonnant le lapin mort, résigné à se rendre au village.

'Je ferais aussi bien de passer par la maison…' songea-t-il en espérant calmer ses légers spasmes par cette perspective. Cela ne fonctionna pas très bien… Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang humain, la faim était tenace, et surtout, il y avait toujours cette pointe de culpabilité en lui, chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans son ancienne demeure.

Il savait que c'était stupide, et se l'était souvent reproché. C'était _lui_ qui les avait tués. Il n'y était pour rien…

Il lécha le sang resté sur sa main, grimaçant avec amertume. Peu importait qui était coupable. Il ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé les siens. Il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir été le seul survivant, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les aider…

_« Si seulement tu avais été plus fort… »_

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus de songer à ça. S'il laissait ses pensées l'envahir, se contrôler deviendrait encore plus difficile. Il fallait qu'il se trouve à manger… Et vite.

Il se mit donc en route vers le village, d'un pas souple et rapide, qui rappelait davantage celui d'un fauve que celui d'un humain. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt, et il poursuivit sa route à la même allure, léger et silencieux, de zone d'ombre en zone d'ombre.

Il ne s'attarda pas au quartier Uchiha. Ces lieux comptaient parmi les moins fréquentés, et il avait trop faim pour rester bien longtemps dans un endroit désert. Il se contenta donc d'un léger détour, par acquis de conscience. Jamais une nuit ne s'écoulait sans qu'il n'y passe au moins une fois.

Après s'être arrêté un peu pour observer la grande bâtisse qui avait été sa maison, il reprit sa route en direction du centre du village, jetant un regard à la lune, qui n'en était pas encore au tiers de son parcours.

'Il doit être entre huit et neuf heures du soir…' jugea-t-il. 'J'ai encore une chance de trouver quelqu'un qui convienne.'

Il finit par s'arrêter au coin d'une rue, dans l'ombre d'un drugstore. Son odorat, rendu encore plus sensible par la faim qui le tenaillait, venait de capter une présence humaine. Il parcourut rapidement les lieux du regard, et repéra une silhouette qui avançait dans sa direction.

Ses muscles se tendirent aussitôt et il sentit ses yeux commencer à virer au rouge, mais il s'efforça de se maîtriser. Il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. Il se força à inspirer profondément, puis sortit de sa cachette d'un pas nonchalant, se révélant à la lueur d'un réverbère proche, observant la personne approchant du coin de l'œil.

Elle était beaucoup plus près, à présent, mais ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. C'était une fille de son âge, avec des cheveux roses mi-longs maintenus par un ruban qui retombaient sur le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos, et qui marchait d'un bon pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke supposa vaguement que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dehors toute seule à cette heure-ci, mais il faisait déjà usage de toute sa concentration pour se retenir de sauter directement à la gorge de cette fille et de la saigner à mort. Aussi ne fit-il pas davantage attention au fait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, et ses grommellements cessèrent aussitôt. Elle le dévisagea ouvertement, le rouge aux joues, ralentissant un peu sa marche, apparemment sans s'en rendre compte.

Pour la peine, le jeune vampire sentit sa tension baisser un peu pour laisser place à l'exaspération. La réaction était toujours la même, avec ces filles… Mais au fond, il savait qu'il aurait tort de s'en plaindre. Leur sang était encore l'un de ceux qu'il appréciait le plus, et s'il s'offrait spontanément, c'était d'autant mieux…

« Sa…Salut ! » lança la fille avec entrain, bien qu'un peu timidement, dans sa direction.

Il s'arrêta donc et se tourna vers elle, affichant un air de pur dédain. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts. Les charmes vampiriques s'opéraient d'eux-mêmes, d'instinct, et la force de la faim ne les rendait que plus puissants. En outre, cette fille était une proie facile…

Comme prévu, elle rougit encore davantage et s'arrêta également, figée par son regard. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour réprimer une exclamation ou masquer son trouble, et continua de l'observer de ses yeux verts brillants.

Cette réaction le rendit un peu perplexe. Avait-elle vu ses crocs ? Non, ils n'étaient pas à découvert. Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était donc qu'une manifestation de gène comme une autre. Classique…

« Est-ce que… on s'est déjà vus quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en se rapprochant un peu.

Cela le déconcerta. Mais à cet instant, la proximité et la lumière du réverbère lui exposèrent les joues rosies de confusion, le pouls battant la chamade sous la gorge… Et il imagina le flux sanguin accélérer sous la pression… Il pouvait presque le voir couler librement sous la peau… Un sang jeune et bouillant de vitalité…

La faim refoulée si longtemps remonta d'un coup. D'un mouvement vif, il l'a saisi à la gorge d'une main ferme et entrouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses longues canines blanches et laissant presque échapper un grognement affamé.

La fille écarquilla les yeux, et une peur évidente réduisit ses pupilles à deux points minuscules. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet, mais elle ne fit aucune tentative pour se dérober. Elle le regardait avec une sorte de béatitude terrifiée, mais le sang continuait à affluer dans ses joues. Et il sentait son pouls accélérer contre sa paume…

C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il eut juste assez de maîtrise sur lui-même pour laisser ses iris se teindre d'écarlate, ses pupilles se diviser lentement en trois et se mettre à tournoyer dans une ronde effrénée, avant de se pencher avidement sur sa victime, sentant à l'avance le goût du sang dans sa bouche…

« …Sasuke…kun… » Laissa échapper la fille, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

Surpris, Sasuke se figea dans son élan, ses crocs à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci perdait lentement connaissance. Mais lorsqu'il la rattrapa et que la gorge s'offrit à lui, il ne songea plus qu'à satisfaire sa faim dévorante.

Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit, mordant le cou à pleines dents et absorbant goulument le liquide chaud et légèrement amer, recouvrant un peu de ses sens à chaque gorgée. Il repensa alors au fait qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, et un lointain souvenir remonta peu à peu à la surface. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui le suivait partout et s'agrippait à son bras presque à l'en arracher… Une fille parmi tant d'autres qui rougissait comme une idiote à chaque fois qu'il la croisait…

Il finit par s'arrêter de boire, le cœur un peu serré. Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur sa victime. Les couleurs avaient disparu de son visage, et un filet de sang coulait des deux petites blessures qu'elle portait à présent à la gorge. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler son nom…

Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle respirait encore. Ainsi donc, il ne l'avait pas tuée… Il se surprit à en ressentir un certain soulagement. Il pouvait bien la laisser en vie. De toutes manières, il se sentait mieux. En plus du sang des animaux, ces quelques litres feraient l'affaire.

Il soupira à nouveau, soulevant sans effort la fille inconsciente, bien qu'elle fût juste un peu plus petite que lui. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Si on la laissait à son sort, elle n'aurait plus longtemps à vivre. Il résolut donc de la déposer près de la première habitation encore allumée qui se présenterait, de frapper et de s'éclipser. Le reste ne serait plus son affaire. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une fille.

* * *

Naruto déambulait dans les rues sombres de Konoha à grandes enjambées, les mains jointes derrière la tête et sifflotant un air avec décontraction, son sac rebondissant contre son dos au rythme de ses pas. De son point de vue, c'avait plutôt été une bonne journée : une farce réussie, une arrivée en fanfare, des cours pendant lesquels il avait pu somnoler à son aise quasiment sans être dérangé, et surtout, deux heures et demi de cours de rattrapage avec Sakura en guise d'heures de colle !

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents à cette pensée. Iruka avait beau lui avoir maintes fois répété qu'il finirait par prendre les grands moyens, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il engage un élève pour lui expliquer les cours après le collège… Et encore moins à ce que cela tombe sur Sakura ! Deux heures et demi seul avec elle, c'était vraiment le rêve ! (Bon, il y avait Iruka, aussi. Mais tout de même.)

Notez bien, ce n'était pas comme si sa camarade s'était montrée particulièrement enthousiaste… Elle s'était même avérée franchement irritable, voire explosive. Apparemment, Iruka avait fini par la convaincre en lui assurant que cela l'aiderait dans son propre apprentissage de tenter l'enseignement, en lui promettant un salaire en conséquence et surtout à grand renfort de supplications, de compliments par rapport à ses résultats scolaires et de quelques sermons. Bref. La tâche n'avait pas été simple pour son professeur favori, mais il avait finalement obtenu le consentement de la jeune Haruno.

Naruto tourna le coin en fredonnant, relatant joyeusement dans sa tête le cours particulier. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'impression d'avoir appris quoi que ce soit de nouveau, mais la seule compagnie de Sakura valait bien la peine de rester cloîtré entre quatre murs… Même si ladite Sakura s'était surtout répandue en injures et en coups de poings tandis qu'Iruka s'efforçait de la calmer. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'agrandit. On pouvait toujours dire qu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Finalement, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu la raccompagner chez elle… Mais elle l'aurait sans doute tué en chemin.

Il se gratta la tête avec gêne à cette pensée. Il ne serait pas facile d'ôter de la tête de Sakura cette image de jeune délinquant qu'elle avait de lui… Surtout quand il faisait tant d'efforts pour la maintenir dans l'esprit de la quasi-totalité de ses autres connaissances. Il soupira. Décidément, se faire une réputation était une tâche bien compliquée, de nos jours…

Il s'arrêta tout à coup au bruit de sirènes d'ambulance. Il était assez courant d'en entendre, à Konoha, surtout la nuit. Mais celles-ci semblaient s'approcher…

« Quelqu'un s'est fait agresser ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Après une hésitation, il sourit et s'élança dans la direction d'où le bruit semblait provenir. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de voir un vampire, pour clore la journée ?

Il lui fallut revenir un peu sur ses pas, mais il n'eut pas à courir bien loin. A peine passées deux allées, il aperçut le camion bleu et blanc en train de s'arrêter devant une maison proche, toutes sirènes dehors. Une femme d'âge mûr se précipita à sa rencontre, un air alarmé sur son visage livide. Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait au milieu des sirènes, mais deux hommes en blouse blanche sortirent du camion avant même que celui-ci ne se soit totalement immobilisé et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Deux autres les suivirent aussitôt après en portant un brancard.

Le garçon se rapprocha. Quelques curieux avaient accouru et commençaient à former un demi-cercle devant le camion tandis que la police dépêchée s'efforçait de les maîtriser. Avec sa petite taille, Naruto se fraya aisément un chemin jusqu'au premier rang et fixa son regard sur la porte. Les médecins ressortirent presque aussitôt, deux d'entre eux tenant toujours le brancard, les deux autres de part et d'autre de ce dernier, qui échangeaient de rapides instructions. Mais cette fois, un corps reposait sur le brancard. L'adolescent se pencha un peu en avant, et aperçut du rose qui ressortait sur le brancard immaculé…

Il faillit s'étrangler.

« Non… C'est pas vrai… »

Il plongea en avant, esquiva un policier qui tenta de le saisir au passage, et courut droit jusqu'au brancard, que les médecins commençaient à hisser dans le camion.

« C'est pas vrai… ! » répéta-t-il sans s'arrêter, sans même remarquer que deux policiers s'étaient lancés à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'il arriva à un mètre d'eux, les médecins s'immobilisèrent un instant, surpris. Naruto s'arrêta net, glacé d'horreur. Le corps étendu sur le dos était recouvert d'un épais drap blanc qui ne laissait voir que la tête. Un visage livide, une bouche décolorée entrouverte en un cri muet, des paupières étroitement closes dans une expression fiévreuse, et deux petites cicatrices rougies qui ressortaient sur le cou blafard. Mais surtout, Naruto voyait les cheveux rose clair qui encadraient ce visage. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

Il fut brutalement tiré de sa torpeur lorsqu'un officier le saisit par derrière et commença à le tirer en arrière. Les médecins avaient achevé de hisser le brancard dans le camion.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Le garçon se débattit comme un beau diable, distribuant coups de pieds et de poings aux adultes qui tentaient de le retenir. Il n'était que vaguement conscient du fait qu'ils lui criaient des ordres. Peut-être de rester calme. Il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait que ce visage fantomatique, ravagé, si plein de vie il n'y avait encore que quelques minutes…

« SAKURA-CHAN ! »

En désespoir de cause, il mordit de toutes ses forces le poignet de l'officier qui cria de surprise et de douleur avant de le lâcher brutalement. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le sol que l'adolescent se remit à courir de toute la force de ses courtes jambes dans la direction qu'avait pris l'ambulance.

Quelqu'un lui avait peut-être crié de faire demi-tour, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, regardant droit devant lui, et cependant incapable de vraiment voir la route ou le camion qui s'éloignait. Il connaissait le village entier comme sa poche, et des années passées à courir pour une raison ou pour une autre lui avaient rendu les routes bien assez familières sans qu'il ait à faire réellement attention à la direction qu'il suivait. Ses pas le menaient à l'hôpital le plus proche.

'Ne meurs pas…' pensa-t-il avec force en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. 'S'il te plaît, Sakura-chan… Ne meurs pas…'

* * *

Il passa deux rues ainsi, courant comme un dément, et finit par atteindre le grand bâtiment éclairé en permanence, toujours aussi débordant d'activité. Il prit d'assaut la double-porte vitrée qu'il arracha presque de ses gonds en l'ouvrant, et ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il eut atteint le comptoir de la salle de réception qu'il agrippa des deux mains, le souffle court.

« Shi… Shizune ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus le comptoir, et il crut que sa gorge allait prendre feu.

Pas de réponse. Le brouhaha de l'hôpital. Il laissa s'écouler deux secondes, chaque inspiration lui déchirant la gorge. Une infirmière à l'air pressé lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et passa sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Il jura et se remit à courir en direction des escaliers. Si elle n'était pas là, il devrait la trouver autour de la chambre 236.

Il monta les deux étages au pas de course, trébuchant toutes les cinq marches, puis poursuivit sa course dans le couloir et finit enfin par apercevoir une silhouette familière aux cheveux noirs qui courait dans la direction opposée.

« SHIZUNE ! » hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, courant toujours.

La jeune infirmière s'arrêta dans un dérapage et rattrapa d'extrême justesse le chariot qu'elle poussait avant que ce dernier ne tombe et ne répande son contenu sur le sol. Elle ne put cependant éviter Naruto qui, dans son élan, lui rentra droit dedans. Elle ne put que contrôler la direction de sa chute, évitant de peu le chariot mais s'étalant tout de même sur le sol dans un « Eeep ! » peu élégant sous le poids du garçon.

« Na… Naruto ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise et un rien d'inquiétude. « Que fais-tu ici ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Naruto ne se releva pas tout de suite, étalé contre la jeune infirmière qui, dans sa surprise, n'avait pas songé non plus à rétablir sa position. Il avait du mal à respirer, et venait de réaliser qu'un poing de côté particulièrement douloureux lui déchirait les côtes. Tout son corps tremblait après avoir tant couru, et l'épuisement et l'inquiétude l'avaient laissé au bord des larmes. Le visage décoloré de Sakura était encore net dans son esprit…

S'apercevant de son état, Shizune parvint à contenir son émotion et se décida à le relever avec douceur, le mettant en position assise à côté d'elle et scrutant son visage. De toute évidence, le garçon avait énormément couru, et était encore sujet à une grande agitation. Elle maintint ferme sa prise sur ses épaules, s'efforçant de le calmer par ce seul contact.

Elle connaissait Naruto depuis longtemps. L'orphelin dont Tsunade avait eu la charge depuis sa naissance, et dont personne n'avait jamais voulu. Elle-même avait été la disciple de Tsunade, du temps où celle-ci exerçait encore à l'hôpital, et passait encore régulièrement la voir à l'orphelinat, même maintenant qu'elle s'était retirée de la profession. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir Naruto durant ces visites, et avait fini par s'attacher à ce garçon volontaire et énergique autant qu'espiègle.

Quelques repas gratuits avaient suffi à l'apprivoiser, et il avait fini par la considérer comme la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Rappelé à la réalité, il lui rendit son regard et essaya de parler, mais la voix lui manqua. Il s'efforçait toujours de reprendre son souffle et serrait les poings de toutes ses forces pour calmer ses tremblements. Il prit encore plusieurs inspirations rapides avant de faire un deuxième essai :

« Sa… Sakura…chan… » Articula-t-il. « Elle… Elle est… »

Une boule remonta dans sa gorge et y explosa, libérant sa voix :

« OU EST-ELLE ? » Cria-t-il en saisissant à son tour son amie par les épaules. « Où elle est ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien ! S'il te plaît ! »

Shizune fut prise de court. Sakura… ? Le nom lui disait quelque chose… Ah oui, cette fille dont Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler. Elle se tendit. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose… ?

« Elle est… ici ? » hésita-t-elle, sachant ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Oui ! » Répondit aussitôt Naruto, qui se mit à la secouer. « Forcément ! Ils l'ont emmenée ici ! Quelqu'un l'a… »

Il s'interrompit. Les divers articles de journaux qu'il avait lus, les émissions de télé qu'il avait vues ou entrevues, les conversations des autres élèves… Les vampires, les agressions, les meurtres… Toutes ces victimes… Les meurtres…

« DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST ! » implora-t-il.

« Ca… Calme-toi… » Le supplia Shizune. « Je… suis sûre qu'elle va bien… Viens avec moi, on va la retrouver. »

Elle se redressa et l'aida à se relever tandis qu'il tentait vainement de se calmer. Laissant son chariot à l'abandon, elle courut en direction des escaliers, puis de la salle de réception, et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir d'un pas pressé, Naruto sur ses talons.

Elle alla droit à ses collègues les mieux renseignés, et apprit que l'hôpital venait bien de recevoir un nouveau patient. Oui, une collégienne. Douze à treize ans environ. Son état était-il critique ? On ne savait pas. Chambre 105. Oui, encore des transfusions.

Naruto avait pâli. La jeune infirmière lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant, mais qui même pour elle avait l'air forcé. Sans la regarder, il tourna sur ses talons et reprit la direction des escaliers. Elle songea à demander si la patiente pouvait recevoir des visites, mais se ravisa et courut à sa suite.

L'adolescent atteignit rapidement la salle 105 et se jeta aussitôt sur la poignée, qui céda sans résistance. Les infirmiers qui allaient et venaient n'avaient pas pris la peine de la fermer. L'intensité de la lumière l'aveugla. L'instant d'après, cillant face à tout ce blanc, il vit…

Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, et l'espace d'un moment, il crut sérieusement qu'il allait vomir. Sakura était là, étendue sur un lit au centre de la pièce. Un masque à oxygène recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Ses bras, d'une pâleur maladive, dépassaient de part et d'autre du drap, et étaient couverts de ventouses. Divers tuyaux en sortaient pour rejoindre des tubes alignés sur deux chariots, de part et d'autre du lit. Des infirmiers en bleu et vert, chacun portant un masque et des gants, étaient penchés sur elle comme des vautours et s'affairaient, maniant divers appareils et jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à la courbe qui se formait sur un écran noir, dans un coin de la pièce. La lumière aveuglante donnait un aspect surréaliste à la scène, comme dans un mauvais film de science-fiction…

Naruto resta sans réaction, fixant la scène sans la comprendre. Lorsque quelqu'un le saisit brutalement par l'épaule et le tira hors de la salle, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Et une fois sur le seuil, il ne put que rester là sans bouger, à fixer la porte d'un regard trouble.

'Qui lui a fait ça ?'

La question flottait dans sa tête, sans réponse, sans qu'il y prête vraiment attention. Sans qu'il prête vraiment attention à quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, il vit Shizune sortir de la salle et l'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Puis elle se baissa pour être à son niveau et lui sourit.

« Ils disent qu'elle devrait s'en sortir. » Dit-elle d'un ton encourageant. « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons déjà traité des cas plus graves. Elle est en bonne voie… »

Elle hésita, puis lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera bientôt à nouveau sur pieds. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage semblait plus détendu, même si le sourire était maladroit. Étrangement, cela parvint à le rassurer. Ca ressemblait vraiment à la Shizune qu'il connaissait.

Son propre visage se détendit, et il parvint à lui sourire à son tour, dévoilant sa dentition. Cela la soulagea.

« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer, maintenant. » Dit-elle avec plus d'assurance, comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle devait se comporter en adulte. « Tsunade va s'inquiéter. Je dois retourner travailler… Fais attention à toi. »

Elle parut alors se rappeler le chariot abandonné, pâlit et s'élança à nouveau vers les escaliers en faisant claquer ses hauts talons. Naruto eut un ricanement. Tsunade, s'inquiéter ? Eh ben voyons… Elle n'attendrait que son retour pour le corriger, après la blague de ce matin…

Puis la salle 105 lui revint en mémoire. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson, que la pensée que Sakura guérirait atténua à peine. La question qu'il s'était posée plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? » répéta-t-il tout haut.

Grinçant des dents, il serra le poing avec force avant d'envoyer un coup puissant dans le mur voisin, sans accorder un regard aux coups d'œil désapprobateurs des infirmières qui passaient. Une colère sourde monta en lui.

Quelqu'un s'en était pris à Sakura. Avait même failli la tuer. Et c'était en partie sa faute…

'Si elle n'avait pas eu à me donner ce cours…' songea-t-il amèrement.

Cette pensée ne fit qu'augmenter sa rancune. Il avait une part de responsabilité. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Ce type… Celui qui lui avait fait ça pouvait être un vampire. Peu importait. Il le traquerait, et il le ferait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sortit de l'hôpital, la tête haute, résigné. Oui, peu importait ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre, celui qui avait fait ça ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte !

* * *

Wiiiii ! Chapitre trois fini ! Je suis la meilleure ! X)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! En fait, c'est assez sympathique d'écrire du Angst, je trouve… Ca donne des sensations… XD (Le sadisme est en marche…)

A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser pleins de commentaires pour que je vous envoie pleins de chapitres !


	4. L'héritier

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Gyakuten Saiban ! Heu… Nan, Naruto. X3

Auteur : Nadramon

Couples : Chut ! lol Toujours pareil : deux principaux, dont un shounen-ai, et quelques autres en arrière-plan. Et pas de SasuSaku ici, désolée pour les fans. (Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Sasuke pourrait trouver à Sakura, de toute façon…) Par contre, Sakura a eu le coup de foudre pour Sasuke, oui… C'est pas pour vous casser le suspense, c'est juste… dans son caractère ! X)

Disclaimer : Aucun perso exploité jusqu'ici ne m'appartient, et personne ne risque de m'appartenir, parce que des OCs dans une fic AU, c'est assez peu intéressant, je trouve… (Sauf nécessité scénaristique) Donc, j'emprunte tout ce petit monde à Masashi Kishimoto (qui a tout mon respect). Oh, et je n'ai pas inventé le vampirisme, c'est une très vieille légende russe. (Je crois bien.)

**WARNINGS :** de l'homosexualité (et ça ne se contentera pas d'être sous-entendu ! Même s'il n'y aura pas de lemon, ça ne tolère aucune autre interprétation), un niveau de langue qui peut virer au vulgaire, des coups et blessures toujours à venir, de la PEUR (XB), des créatures damnées aux dents pointues qui sortent la nuit et peut-être des sous-entendus érotiques (mais si rien ne vous a choqué avec Sakura, honnêtement, je pense que ça devrait aller). Et bien sûr, un Neji bien psychopathe ! (Mais ça aussi, c'est pour plus tard, et je ne compte pas m'éloigner trop de l'original… Car je le déteste tel qu'il est ! XP)

Réponses aux reviews : Wha… 10 nouvelles reviews ! So happy ! 8D *serre tout le monde dans ses bras* Je vous adore, tous autant que vous êtes : _lulu342, Maeve Fantaisie, Yumen-Chan, dragonwing4, Akina-bou, Ayura-Chan, chonaku _et _Lady Ange Shadow _! Vous avez toute ma gratitude, et j'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent, même sans reviewer !

_chonaku _: Wow ! 3 commentaires d'un coup ! Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Heu… Je ne sais pas si Naruto est un manga très sacrilège en soi… Il ne fait sans doute pas que prêcher la bonne parole, mais bon… Enfin, les vampires sont supposés être maléfiques à la base, quoi. (Mais encore une fois, ça dépend des versions.) Hé hé… Le Angst est fait pour faire peur ! X) Mais bon, j'aime bien Sakura aussi. Hinata ? *smile* Tu verras, tu verras… Par contre, pour Hambun no Akuma, j'avoue avoir décidément beaucoup de mal à avancer… Mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Coucou c'est moi ! Et non, je ne suis pas encore prête d'abandonner cette fic ! Je suis même ultra-motivée pour la mener à son terme ! X( …Bon, je m'excuse quand même pour les deux mois que ça m'a pris… Mais bon, c'est l'année du bac, aussi…

En tous cas, je dédie ce chapitre à la sortie d'hier du vingt-sixième volume de Naruto chez nous ! Ce truc m'a boosté mon inspiration ! 8D Pour le coup, j'adore les traductions un rien foireuses de Kana, le résultat est yaoissime ! MDR ! (Non, sans rire… Déjà à la base, c'était suspect comme pas possible, mais là… Jamais vu (ou presque) de sous-entendus aussi criants !) Heu… Bref ! Oui, j'assume parfaitement mon fanatisme pour le NaruSasu ! Mais là, je me concentre sur mes petits vampires ! Voici donc devant vos yeux ébahis, le quatrième chapitre de Liés par le sang ! Bonne lecture et longue vie à Naruto !

_

* * *

So many years ago, many more than I'd  
Even care to bear in my mind  
From the darkest of all places I found you_(Sonata Arctica: _The Boy Who Wanted to be a Real Puppet_)

_**L'héritier**_

Naruto jeta un énième regard à la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore loin d'être couché… Il reporta son attention sur la montre de l'élève devant lui, que ce dernier avait sortie pour le contrôle : 4h 37. Il grommela. Encore vingt-trois minutes avant la sonnerie… Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa copie, et il fit la moue. Il savait déjà qu'il ne connaissait aucune des réponses, inutile de se fatiguer davantage. Mais Iruka ne le laisserait pas sortir avant la fin de l'examen avec une copie blanche… Il lui avait demandé cette requête suffisamment de fois par le passé pour savoir qu'il ne la lui accorderait jamais. Même si aujourd'hui, la raison de son impatience était bien plus grave que son ennui coutumier.

Il y avait déjà deux jours que Sakura était à l'hôpital. Il était passé la voir aussi souvent qu'il avait pu (même si la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse le déprimait), et demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à Shizune. Et la veille au soir, son état s'était brutalement dégradé.

Naruto sentit son estomac se contracter à cette pensée. Shizune lui avait dit que cela arrivait, que ce pouvait être inquiétant, mais pas alarmant, que l'état des victimes était souvent instable, et que les chances de guérison restaient hautes… L'inquiétude le rongeait malgré tout. Ainsi qu'un doute terrible : et si le vampire était revenu dans la chambre d'hôpital pour achever sa besogne… ?

Shizune lui avait dit que c'était impossible. Il y avait toujours un infirmier pour surveiller. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était de vampires dont il était question… Ils possédaient des pouvoirs dont on ne pouvait mesurer l'ampleur. Qu'était un infirmier humain face à une créature maléfique assoiffée de sang ?

Naruto serra le poing. Il avait assez attendu. Ce soir, pour être sûr, il avait demandé à Shizune de surveiller Sakura elle-même. Il passerait tout de même les voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et ensuite, il partirait à la recherche du coupable.

Pour aider le temps à passer, il se pencha et revérifia le contenu de son sac : en plus de ses affaires de cours, il y avait une lampe de poche dénichée dans la cave de l'orphelinat, son briquet, ainsi qu'un petit pieu de bois grossièrement taillé dans une branche. Il hocha la tête avec approbation. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, il faudrait bien que cela suffise. Il ne lui manquait plus que les crucifix de Konohamaru et il serait prêt.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, il avait consacré tout le temps de ces deux jours à son expédition. La première chose qu'il avait faite avait été la recherche d'informations. Malheureusement, il avait peu de gens à qui demander si par hasard ils auraient la moindre idée de l'endroit où l'on pourrait trouver un vampire à coup sûr, de préférence pas trop loin de la maison dans laquelle Sakura avait été emmenée. Il avait commencé par demander aux propriétaires de la maison eux-mêmes, mais tout ce que ces derniers lui avaient rapporté était qu'ils avaient entendu frapper à leur porte, et que lorsqu'ils avaient regardé par le trou de la boîte aux lettres pour voir qui était là, ils n'avaient trouvé que l'adolescente inconsciente. Mais au vu de son état, elle n'avait pu frapper elle-même…

Comme il ne fallait pas compter sur le concours de Tsunade après ce qu'il avait fait aux lits de son dortoir, et comme Shizune s'était contentée d'essayer de le dissuader de chercher les ennuis, il ne restait qu'Iruka. Mais cette fois, après l'expérience des mises en garde de Shizune, il avait pris soin d'éviter toute évocation à ce qui était arrivé à Sakura, et lui avait simplement demandé où, à son avis, on avait le plus de chances de rencontrer des vampires. Et bien qu'ayant dû contourner l'immédiate désapprobation de son professeur, il était tout de même parvenu à obtenir deux réponses :

La première était la forêt. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit vers lequel se tourner… Premièrement parce qu'elle était immense, et qu'il n'avait aucun indice lui permettant d'identifier le vampire qu'il cherchait. Comment le distinguer de ses semblables au sein d'un pur nid de vampires ?

Ensuite, parce que même quelqu'un comme Naruto était conscient du danger qu'une telle entreprise représentait. Il n'irait là-bas qu'en dernier recours. Mais s'il n'y avait plus que cela pour mettre la main sur le tortionnaire de Sakura, il le ferait, c'était juré !

La seconde était le quartier Uchiha. Inhabité depuis des années dans un rayon d'un bon kilomètre, il s'agissait d'un endroit que la plupart des gens évitaient comme la peste, et qu'on disait maudit. La raison était les événements étranges qui s'y étaient déroulés peu après la décimation totale du clan Uchiha. Des envoyés de l'entreprise de démolition de Konoha étaient venus dans le but de raser quelques bâtiments, et le matin suivant, on découvrait les cadavres défigurés des gardiens de nuit, et un mot écrit sur le sol avec leur sang : « DISPARAISSEZ »

Les policiers qui avaient été dépêchés pour l'enquête avaient subi le même sort. Avec un message identique. A ce détail près que le meurtrier y avait ajouté ces mots : « JE VOUS EN PRIE »

Et cette fois, plus personne n'avait songé à poursuivre. Il avait fallu attendre trois années avant que les gens ne songent à racheter quelques bâtiments du quartier, et ces derniers se trouvaient toujours à bonne distance de ceux qui avaient été le théâtre des crimes. Durant les trois autres années qui avaient suivi, seules quelques bandes de voyous y étaient retournés la nuit, et bien qu'aucun meurtre n'ait eu lieu ces fois-là, ils avaient tous regretté de s'y être rendu. La plupart avait passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, le plus souvent des suites de graves hémorragies…

C'était tout ce qu'Iruka lui avait rapporté. Naruto pinça ses lèvres, l'air décidé. Pour autant qu'il en savait, le quartier Uchiha était à environ trois quarts d'heure de marche de la maison devant laquelle Sakura avait été trouvée. C'était l'endroit le plus évident à tenter. Et peu importaient les risques encourus. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'un vampire se repaissait du sang de Sakura ! Et puis, avec un crucifix, il ne risquait rien…

La cloche finit par sonner. Il se redressa aussitôt, fit un rapide détour vers le bureau d'Iruka pour lui rendre sa copie et…

« Attends, Naruto. »

Et zut. Pas question d'aller en colle maintenant ! Il avait des choses importantes à faire ! Mais il revint tout de même vers son professeur, bien décidé à abréger la conversation et, au besoin, à s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Iruka attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis, au grand damne de Naruto qui ne songeait qu'à Sakura et à sa possible rechute. A la fin, il se tourna vers son élève et le considéra quelques instants avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Naruto. » dit-il finalement.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et s'aperçut que le jeune professeur paraissait inquiet. De quoi s'excusait-il… ?

« Heu… Pourquoi ? » Hésita Naruto.

« Pour Sakura… »

Le garçon sursauta, puis comprit. Bien sûr, ils avaient été obligés de prévenir Iruka que Sakura ne pourrait pas assister à ses cours… Tôt ou tard, il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne… A son tour, Naruto baissa un peu la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Elle a fait une rechute… » Murmura-t-il. « Hier… »

« Pardon ? Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pu trouver le temps d'aller la voir, ce midi. Son état est à nouveau stable. Les médecins m'ont même dit qu'elle commençait à entrer en phase de guérison. »

Naruto redressa aussitôt la tête.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Oui. Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience et je l'ai trouvée très pâle, mais les infirmiers sont formels. Plus rien ne peut entraver sa récupération. »

Le garçon le considéra encore un moment comme s'il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, puis le poids qui était resté sur ses épaules deux jours durant se relâcha enfin. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Sakura guérirait, il n'y avait plus de doute ! Il s'était rongé les sangs pendant quarante-huit heures, mais elle était tirée d'affaire !

…Non, raisonna-t-il. Pas encore. Le vampire était toujours dans la nature. Et s'il décidait de revenir s'en prendre à elle, il la tuerait peut-être pour de bon, cette fois. Il ne pouvait baisser sa garde tant que ce risque serait présent…

« Ce que je veux dire, » poursuivit Iruka, dont il avait presque oublié la présence, « c'est que… Cela t'a sans doute beaucoup bouleversé… Et je regrette. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son professeur lui adressait des excuses…

« Je sais que c'est là-bas que tu allais lorsque tu séchais les cours. » Dit encore Iruka, sans qu'il y ait la moindre trace de désapprobation dans sa voix. « Tu devais être très inquiet… Mais je tiens à te dire une chose, Naruto : tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il deviné… ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Iruka était plutôt doué pour deviner ce qu'il pensait…

« Mais… » Protesta Naruto en se renfrognant un peu. « Si elle n'était pas restée pour… »

« Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute. » Insista Iruka d'un ton très sérieux. « S'il doit y avoir un responsable, c'est sans doute moi… C'est moi qui vous ai retenus tous les deux, alors que tout le monde sait que Konoha est dangereuse la nuit. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent… »

« Mais… Non ! » Riposta Naruto. « Vous pouviez pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça… »

« Et toi non plus. » Acheva Iruka. « Alors, ne t'en veux pas. Si tu dois vraiment blâmer quelqu'un, tu peux m'en vouloir à moi, je comprendrais parfaitement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'accuses toi-même. »

Naruto le regarda un long moment, puis eut un sourire incertain. Il était content qu'Iruka se soucie de lui… Mais il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir coupable. Par contre, il n'était pas question de blâmer son professeur ! Il n'y était pour rien…

Il repensa au vampire. Non, finalement, il n'y avait sans doute qu'une personne à blâmer…

« OK. » Dit-il finalement avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci, sensei. »

Iruka lui rendit son sourire. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, avant que le professeur ne reprenne la parole :

« Il est encore tôt… » Remarqua-t-il. « Mais si tu veux, tu pourras me retrouver à Ichiraku à 19h, après être passé à l'hôpital. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux avant de fendre à nouveau son visage d'un large sourire et de se mettre à bondir sur place :

« OUAIIIIS ! DES RAMENS ! »

* * *

Il était 21h 12. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un peu moins de deux heures, mais la rue de Konohamaru était assez éclairée. Naruto n'eut donc aucun mal à localiser la maison et le trou dans la haie. Il y passa sa lampe de poche et l'alluma trois fois, avant de la retirer et d'y passer sa tête. Un unique signal lui répondit depuis une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

Il sourit de satisfaction et attendit patiemment que l'écolier le rejoigne. Cela prit bien une dizaine de minutes. Konohamaru faisait toujours preuve d'un excès de prudence, avant les expéditions… Il finit tout de même par rejoindre son aîné, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil derrière son épaule.

« C'est bon. » Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son aîné. « Papy ne m'a pas repéré. »

« Super. Tu as les crucifix ? »

Son acolyte eut un sourire édenté et lui présenta fièrement deux petites croix plaquées or qui pendaient au bout de deux chaines argentées.

« Je les ai piqués dans la réserve de papy ! » Dit-il en bombant le torse. « Ca n'a pas été facile, mais quand on a mon talent… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… » L'interrompit Naruto en tendant la main, pressé d'en finir. « Merci beaucoup. Je te les rendrai quand j'aurai accompli ma mission… »

Mais Konohamaru secouait la tête, l'air malicieux.

« Non, non, chef… Ce ne sera pas la peine. »

« Pardon ? » fit Naruto, déconcerté.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que son disciple autoproclamé portait lui aussi un sac sur son dos et qu'il était en train de se faufiler sous la haie.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda l'adolescent, soudain pris de panique. « Dis donc, tu sais que le vieux va me tuer, s'il l'apprend… ? »

« Il en saura rien. » Répliqua Konohamaru avec mauvaise humeur. « Et tu m'avais promis de m'emmener avec toi, tu te souviens ? Ou alors tu vas commencer à revenir sur ta parole ? »

Naruto s'apprêta à répliquer, avant de réaliser qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire. Il laissa s'affaisser ses épaules, dépité, et regarda l'écolier achever de franchir l'obstacle végétal. Dès qu'il vit son expression, ce dernier sourit, triomphant.

« Parfait ! Alors, tu prends ton crucifix, je mets le mien, et on part chasser le vampire ! »

« Et t'es équipé ? » demanda Naruto, renfrogné. « Tu pourrais me gêner, tu sais. »

« Sûrement pas ! » Répliqua Konohamaru en exhibant le contenu de son sac. « Regarde, j'ai même un pieu et de l'ail ! »

Naruto inspecta le contenu. Effectivement, un petit pieu de clôture dépassait au milieu d'un tas de gri-gri, à côté d'une lampe de poche rouge vif.

« Je l'ai pris dans le jardin des Inuzuka pendant qu'ils réparaient la clôture ! » Expliqua fièrement l'écolier. « Et j'ai failli me faire bouffer par les chiens ! »

« T'es sûr que c'est de l'ail ? » demanda son aîné en regardant les trois légumes odorants d'un air perplexe. « C'est pas censé être blanc ? »

« C'est juste la première peau qui est marron. » Répondit Konohamaru en épluchant légèrement la plante. « De toute façon, si c'est pas de l'ail, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, dubitatif. Il ne se souvenait pas que l'ail vendue un peu partout dans Konoha ressemblât à ça… Mais après tout, tant qu'ils avaient les crucifix, ce n'était pas très important.

« Bon… OK. » Dit-il résolument en passant la chaîne à son cou. « On est parti, alors ! »

* * *

« Dis donc, chef… » Hésita Konohamaru. « C'est ça… le quartier Uchiha ? »

Naruto acquiesça. Même en plein jour, il ne s'était pas aventuré très souvent dans cette partie du village. Un peu trop sinistre pour lui… De nuit, les environs lui paraissaient carrément glauques. Personne ne se souciait d'entretenir les bâtiments depuis plusieurs années, et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir. La végétation poussait dru autour d'elles, des parties de toiture avaient été arrachées par des vandales, quelques graffitis ornaient certains murs, et plusieurs volets pendaient lamentablement sur leur unique gond restant. Autant de dégâts créés de jour par certaines bandes, qui en subissaient les conséquences à la nuit tombée, d'après la légende, même s'ils ne restaient pas sur les lieux pendant la nuit.

Naturellement, aucun des réverbères ne fonctionnait. Naruto alluma donc sa lampe de poche et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ténèbres du quartier, précédé par la lumière. Konohamaru l'imita, bien qu'il parût soudain moins sûr de lui.

« Chef… » Murmura-t-il encore, d'une voix un peu tremblante. « T'es sûr que… c'est une bonne idée ? »

« On n'a pas le choix. » Marmonna Naruto. « Les vampires n'apparaissent que la nuit. Et de toute façon, si on a des crucifix, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal. Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à rentrer. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'indigna aussitôt Konohamaru, d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Il porta cependant la main à son cou pour s'assurer que le crucifix s'y trouvait bien et se rapprocha un peu plus de son aîné. Juste au cas-où.

Naruto lui-même essayait de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était. Ces rues délabrées plongées dans l'obscurité lui donnaient la chair de poule, et plus il avançait, plus le crucifix et le pieu qu'il avait emportés lui paraissaient ridicules et insignifiants pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter…

Il se mordit la lèvre avec force pour se calmer et rappela à lui le souvenir de Sakura sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa détermination lui revint aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser subir ce sort une deuxième fois. Elle avait enfin commencé à récupérer, il devait donc mettre son agresseur hors d'état de nuire à nouveau !

Ils finirent par atteindre une bâtisse plus imposante que les autres et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Naruto leva sa torche pour l'inspecter plus en détails. Aucun graffiti n'ornait ses murs, et à part deux fenêtres cassées, elle paraissait plutôt en bon état… L'adolescent sursauta soudain. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir…

« Konohamaru, baisse ta lampe. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! » pressa Naruto.

L'écolier s'exécuta, et Naruto en fit autant. Oui, là… Une lueur émanait de la fenêtre tout à droite.

L'adolescent sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Y avait-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur… ? Il pinça ses lèvres. Ils ne pouvaient que tenter le coup.

« On y va, Konohamaru. » dit-il d'un air décidé.

« Que… Quoi ? On va… entrer là-dedans ? » Demanda l'interpellé en montant à nouveau dans les aigus.

« Bien sûr ! Il faut qu'on trouve ce vampire. »

Konohamaru paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais il suivit malgré tout son aîné, qui poussait déjà la porte coulissante.

D'abord, il ne vit absolument rien. Puis il braqua sa lampe sur l'intérieur, et éclaira deux yeux jaunes qui le fixaient. Et une rangée de dents pointues...

« ATTENTION ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur le côté, entraînant Konohamaru avec lui.

La chose avait bondit. Il ne parvint pas à l'éviter totalement. Un corps puissant lui percuta le bras avec force, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et il lâcha sa lampe sous le choc. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne fut une tempête de poils gris et une gueule béante.

« Ch… Chef ! »

La lampe de Konohamaru s'alluma, et Naruto put à nouveau y voir clair. L'écolier n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, à quatre pattes sur le sol, tendant sa lampe d'une main tremblante en fixant un point derrière Naruto d'un air terrifié. Celui-ci fit volte-face et eut juste le temps de voir la créature qui courait à nouveau vers lui.

'Un loup.' songea-t-il juste avant que l'animal ne le plaque au sol.

Il cria et leva ses bras repliés devant son visage, par réflexe, avant de sentir des crocs puissants s'enfoncer dans son bras droit et commencer à le secouer, lui arrachant d'autres cris de douleur.

« Arrête. »

Le loup s'immobilisa, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.

« Laisse-le. »

L'animal hésita un instant, puis lâcha le bras malmené et s'écarta de l'adolescent. Naruto resta un moment sans bouger, agrippant son bras en grimaçant de douleur. Puis il fit un effort pour se redresser et regarder l'endroit d'où était venue la voix.

La lumière de la lampe n'était pas directement braquée sur l'endroit en question, mais la scène était tout de même bien visible. Le loup s'éloignait sans se presser, et il s'arrêta aux côtés d'un jeune garçon à la peau pâle qui lui posa une main sur la tête, comme un maître à son chien.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ce type avait le même âge que lui ! …Ou en tous cas, il en donnait l'impression, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Les vampires ne grandissaient pas, tout le monde le savait. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, et avait d'assez longs cheveux noirs dressés à l'arrière de sa tête, un peu comme les plumes de certains oiseaux. Son visage était pointu et incroyablement pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir le noir de ses yeux, qui fixaient le loup d'un air calme. Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. » Dit-il, une certaine colère contenue dans sa voix grave.

Naruto en oublia presque la douleur :

« C'est pas à nous de te poser cette question ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. « Ce quartier est abandonné, on a bien le droit d'y aller ! »

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas. » Répondit calmement l'autre, tout en affichant un regard ouvertement méprisant. Lorsqu'il parlait, on pouvait voir pointer deux dents pointues sous sa lèvre supérieure. « Ces lieux ont vu couler le sang de tout un clan. Vous n'avez donc aucun remords à les profaner ? »

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit toute grande. Ce type leur demandait à _eux_ s'ils avaient du respect pour les morts ?

« Bah… »

Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de sa surprise, puis il explosa à nouveau :

« T'es qui pour dire ça ? T'es un vampire, non ? C'est toi qui as tué tous ces gens qui sont venus ici ! »

« Premièrement, cesse de crier, ça m'énerve. » L'interrompit le jeune garçon d'un ton cassant tandis que le loup grognait à ses côtés, menaçant. « Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas tué ces imbéciles, même si parfois, je me dis que ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Et troisièmement, je ne fais que protéger ce qui me revient de droit. »

Naruto resta un instant pris au dépourvu, puis il sentit Konohamaru se rapprocher un peu de lui, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Tu es en train de dire que tout ce quartier t'appartient ? » demanda-t-il à l'inconnu avec un sourire sarcastique, auquel la douleur donnait l'aspect d'une grimace.

Son interlocuteur le toisa avec défi : « Je suis le seul héritier des Uchiha. »

Un instant, Naruto crut sentir une note d'amertume dans la phrase, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« L'héritier… ? »

Il s'efforça de rassembler ses souvenirs. Qu'avait-il entendu concernant l'affaire Uchiha ? On n'avait pas retrouvé de survivants, ça, il en était certain. Et le clan entier habitait ce quartier… Puis il se rappela. On n'avait pas trouvé de survivants, mais il y avait eu deux portés disparus… Quels étaient leurs noms… ?

« Alors… » Dit-il lentement. « Tu es un Uchiha… »

Ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Mais si ce type était un vampire, cela voulait dire qu'il était mort, non ? Donc, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le considérer comme un héritier…

« Sortez d'ici. » Intima le prétendu héritier. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. »

Cela rappela à Naruto le but de son expédition. Il se releva et se dressa autant qu'il put malgré sa blessure, fixant son vis-à-vis avec défi.

« Pas avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair. » Grogna-t-il. « C'est toi qui as attaqué Sakura-chan ? »

« Sakura… ? »

Le Uchiha sembla pris au dépourvu, ce qui paraissait assez singulier sur son visage. Ses yeux agrandis compromettaient de beaucoup son air menaçant. Il parut réfléchir un moment, comme s'il tâchait de se rappeler quelque chose…

« Sakura… Haruno ? » Hésita-t-il, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Naruto. Mais ce fut suffisant pour ce dernier.

« C'ETAIT TOI ! » explosa-t-il en se jetant en avant, brandissant son poing gauche… pour frapper dans le vide.

'Quoi ?'

Entraîné par son élan, il trébucha et tenta de se réceptionner, mais il s'appuya sur sa blessure, cria de douleur et de surprise et alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol dans un concert de jurons. Le loup, resté à proximité, lui montra les crocs en rabattant ses oreilles, et un ricanement lui parvint de la direction opposée.

« La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir, _dobe_. »

Plus que le fait que la voix était venue d'une direction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, ce fut le dernier mot prononcé qui retint son attention…

« COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ? » hurla-t-il en faisant volte-face, mais la suite mourut dans sa bouche.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait debout à une distance de quelques mètres, et tenait Konohamaru serré contre lui, un ongle long et étonnement pointu appuyé contre la gorge de ce dernier.

« Konohamaru ! » s'exclama Naruto, paniqué, en se redressant tant bien que mal.

« Tu as de la chance, » dit le Uchiha d'un ton détaché en appuyant un peu plus son ongle contre la gorge de l'écolier pétrifié, « je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi. Mais par contre, rien ne m'empêche de trancher la tête de celui-ci si vous ne déguerpissez pas gentiment… »

« Lâche-le tout de suite, sinon je… »

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda le garçon en enfonçant légèrement son ongle dans la chair, faisant perler une goutte de sang et arrachant un cri de douleur à Konohamaru.

Naruto se figea, et le Uchiha interrompit son geste. Le garçon blond serra les dents. La situation ne prenait vraiment pas une bonne tournure… S'il approchait davantage, ce type n'hésiterait certainement pas à sucer le sang de Konohamaru jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer aussi facilement !

Cependant, la douleur semblait avoir permis à l'écolier de reprendre ses esprits, et dans un élan de rébellion, il plongea la main dans son col, en sortit le crucifix…

« Prends ça ! »

Et il le plaqua contre le bras qui le retenait prisonnier.

…Rien ne se produisit. Le Uchiha lui jeta un regard surpris, puis un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vous utilisez encore ces trucs-là, alors ? » dit-il en abattant son poing sur le crâne de Konohamaru. « Vraiment ridicule… »

« KONOHAMARU ! »

A peine le poing avait-il heurté sa tête que l'écolier s'était effondré comme une masse, et à présent, il ne bougeait plus, la tête pendante et le corps inerte. La lampe de poche qu'il tenait toujours glissa de sa main et alla rouler sur le sol, projetant sa lumière dans des directions aléatoires.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! »

Naruto chargea à nouveau, mais l'imposante masse du loup vint s'interposer, ramassée sur elle-même comme pour bondir. Avec un nouveau juron, l'adolescent s'arrêta.

« Je l'ai juste assommé. » Soupira l'autre garçon avec agacement. « Sors d'ici et je te le rendrai. Après, arrange-toi pour le traîner loin de ce quartier avec ton bras gauche, je m'en moque, mais disparaissez. »

Naruto serra les dents. Que pouvait-il faire ? Ce type n'avait qu'un geste à faire, et Konohamaru était mort… Pourquoi le crucifix ne fonctionnait-il pas…?

« Et tu retourneras achever Sakura-chan, c'est ça ? » grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

« Je me moque de cette fille. » Répliqua l'autre. « Contente-toi de déguerpir. Et encore une chose : ne t'avise pas de revenir, ou je n'hésiterai pas à tuer ce gamin. Où qu'il soit. »

L'orphelin serra le poing, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il n'avait pas le choix…

« D'accord, salaud. » Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. « Mais ne t'avise pas de toucher à Konohamaru. »

Pour toute réponse, le Uchiha se contenta d'un signe de tête vers la porte. Naruto prit donc cette direction, surveillant toujours le loup et le vampire du coin de l'œil. Il franchit le seuil.

« Tourne-toi. » ordonna le vampire.

« Attends ! Et Konohamaru ? »

« J'ai dit : _tourne-toi_. » répéta son vis-à-vis en plissant les yeux.

Presque malgré lui, Naruto s'exécuta… et se retrouva nez à nez avec le vampire, qui tenait toujours l'écolier inconscient, ainsi que les deux lampes de poche. Il en bondit littéralement de surprise, mais l'autre se contenta de déposer son fardeau sur le sol.

« Vas-t-en, maintenant. » dit-il en se redressant. Et il disparut.

Naruto sursauta et fit volte-face. La porte était fermée. Il se retourna vers Konohamaru, étendu sur le sol, et s'agenouilla auprès de lui avec précipitation. A part une bosse qui poussait sur son crâne et sa petite coupure au cou, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Même les lampes de poche étaient encore allumées. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé…

La douleur dans son bras droit rappela à Naruto qu'il s'était indéniablement passé quelque chose. Il grimaça. Il avait échoué. Finalement, il n'était arrivé à rien…

C'est alors qu'il se rappela un détail qui l'avait intrigué avant même le début de cette expédition. Pour être sûr, il ouvrit le sac de Konohamaru et en retira l'un des légumes que l'écolier avait apportés. L'odeur le frappa de plein fouet, et il se rappela enfin ce à quoi elle correspondait en réalité : il s'agissait d'un oignon. Il jura à nouveau. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le crucifix n'avait pas marché…

Péniblement, il mit le manche d'une des lampes dans sa bouche, souleva Konohamaru et l'autre lampe de son bras gauche et se mit en route. Il jeta un unique regard par-dessus son épaule. La lumière qu'il avait aperçue était toujours là… En fait, on aurait dit plusieurs lumières qui tremblotaient. Comme celles de bougies…

'Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?' se demanda-t-il.

Mais il secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin, la lampe serrée entre ses dents le guidant dans l'obscurité. Il avait mal partout et sentait la fatigue le gagner, mais il se sentait toujours aussi déterminé. Voire plus encore qu'avant.

Il mordit encore plus profondément dans le plastique, ignorant la protestation de ses gencives. Ce type, ce Uchiha ou il ne savait quoi, s'en était déjà pris à deux des seules personnes qu'il appréciait dans ce fichu village… Il ne renoncerait pas à le traquer, c'était hors de question !

Et puis, il y avait autre chose, se rappela-t-il avec perplexité… Le vampire avait dit des choses étranges. _« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi. »_ Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? Si tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire était vrai, ce type n'avait jamais hésité à envoyer les intrus à l'hôpital, et il était même possible qu'il soit le meurtrier des gardiens de nuit et des enquêteurs tués il y avait six ans de cela… Sans compter qu'il avait agressé Sakura et Konohamaru sans scrupule. Pour quelle raison pourrait-il « ne pas avoir le droit » de l'attaquer, lui, Naruto ?

'Je ne connais même pas ce gars…' songea-t-il en lui-même. 'Mais apparemment, lui, il a déjà au moins entendu parler de moi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

Il sourit autour du manche, d'un air de défi. Cela ne lui faisait qu'une raison de plus de poursuivre son enquête. Cet adolescent-vampire semblait avoir un lien quelconque avec lui. Et il trouverait lequel !

* * *

Konohamaru ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un effort qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile… Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête… S'était-il cogné… ?

Son regard rencontra le plafond de sa chambre, faiblement éclairé par le réverbère à quelques pas de sa fenêtre. Il le fixa un moment d'un air hagard. Est-ce qu'il s'était assommé en se couchant ? N'importe quoi. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour faire un truc pareil. Surtout la veille d'une mission importante… Une minute…

Non. La mission avait déjà eu lieu. Il avait suivi Naruto au manoir Uchiha… et ils avaient trouvé le vampire. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et il se redressa d'un coup, tâtant sa gorge avec inquiétude. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il y sentit un pansement, puis il se rappela la griffure du vampire. Pour être sûr, il toucha ses dents. Elles étaient normales.

Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il mourait d'envie de partir à la recherche de Naruto pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais s'il l'avait ramené chez lui, son grand-père redoublait sûrement de vigilance, à présent. Et puis, même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, il avait peur. La force titanesque du vampire et le contact glacé de sa peau étaient encore frais dans son esprit… Il frissonna. Comment Naruto en était-il venu à bout ? Il se souvenait que le crucifix n'avait pas fonctionné… Comment était-ce possible… ?

« Eh ben ! T'as le réveil drôlement difficile, toi ! » Gloussa une petite voix.

L'écolier sentit une sueur glacée couvrir tout son corps. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite et tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction, son pouls battant contre sa gorge à l'en étouffer.

Une petite fille se tenait assise sur le haut du dossier de sa chaise, ses jambes battant l'air et ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, les mains agrippées aux rebords du dossier. Elle avait deux couettes toutes droites de part et d'autre de son visage rond et un large sourire qui laissait deviner deux petites canines acérées. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il croisa son regard :

« Salut, Konohamaru-kun ! »

Il cria, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

* * *

Muahahaha ! Cliff-hanger ! XD Je sais, je suis machiavélique… (Surtout que je ne sais absolument pas quand je pourrai updater à nouveau… Mea culpa.)

Enfin, voyez le bon côté des choses : un je suis toujours là, et deux vous avez enfin eu la rencontre de Naruto et Sasuke ! (J'espère que j'ai déçu personne…)

Vous inquiétez pas, ils se reverront sous peu. Et les autres protagonistes vont commencer à faire leur apparition, lentement mais sûrement ! (Chacun en temps voulu. Râlez pas, c'est moi qui gère !)

En attendant, je vous propose un marché : reviewez et vous êtes autorisés à me crier dessus pour mon retard ! Enfin… Voilà. Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Un chemin jusqu'à eux

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto, ma muse du moment ! ^o^

Auteur : Nadramon

Couples : Toujours rien pour l'instant ! XP A part le SakuSasu à sens unique, mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout, surtout tant qu'elle croupit à l'hôpital… Pour le reste, va falloir être patients ! (smirk)

Disclaimer : M'en fout, d'abord ! X( …Mais les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. ToT Pas plus que le vampirisme… (Qui pourrait, en fait, être une légende roumaine. En tous cas, Dracula était roumain.) Mais l'environnement m'appartient ! Na !

**WARNINGS :** Rien qui puisse traumatiser les non-névrosés, à mon avis, mais il convient de prendre ses précautions. Du shounen-ai, donc, ainsi que quelques gros mots par-ci par-là, des trucs plus ou moins violents (personne n'a hurlé au dernier chapitre, si ? o.O), du angst, des vampires, des possibilités de sous-entendus érotiques et un Neji psychopathe à venir ! (Si peu… Niark !) Mais bon, c'est une fic rated T, mon objectif n'est donc pas de vous rendre insomniaques. Quoique… X)

Réponses aux reviews : et 8 reviews pour l'héritier ! Bravo Sasuke, on t'aime ! 8) Un grand merci à _Ayura-Chan, Akina-bou, Lady Ange Shadow, Maeve Fantaisie, Ai-sensei and Nade-chan, dragonwing4, Yumen-Chan _et _chonaku _! Si vous saviez comme ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue ! T.T

_chonaku _: Coucou toi ! 8) Tu sais, vu mon rythme de parution, faudrait vraiment que je sois la pire des hypocrites pour que je te reproche ton retard pour les reviews… Au contraire, ça me fait très plaisir de les recevoir, quel que soit le moment où tu les envoies ! Heu… (gênée) Ben non, je suis pas allée voir tes fics… J'en lis quasiment plus en français, là… Donc, je ne te promets rien, mais je passerai peut-être, éventuellement, y faire un tour… Sinon, désolée, mais pour Hambun no Akuma, si je la continue, j'ai la ferme intention de me débrouiller seule. Par contre, si je décide de l'arrêter, je te promets de te raconter la fin si ça t'intéresse. 8) Et OUI, Sasuke et Naruto étaient KAWAI quand ils étaient petits ! (love) Erks… Les sous-entendus OroJira, Dieu merci, j'en ai pas trop vu… Je vais pas nier qu'il peut y en avoir, mais… Bon, selon moi, c'est pas le pire. Et enfin, si, tu AS une excuse pour ton retard : contrairement aux autres, tu n'as aucun moyen d'être prévenue au moment des updates. Donc, ne dramatise pas ! (smile)

Je vous entends d'ici, chers lecteurs : « T'ETAIS OU ZUT DE FLÛTE ! » (Ou quelque chose avoisinant…) Mais attention ! La donne a changé… Vous avez à présent affaire à une auteure **majeure** ! O.O Et si, j'ai dix-huit ans. Je pense que la plus surprise du tas, c'est moi… (tousse) Et au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'attente de deux mois… (tousse)

MAIS je suis quand même là ! 8) On dirait que mes chapitres paraissent au même rythme que les mangas Naruto… J'ai bien aimé le 27, même si on m'a beaucoup trop spoilée sur Kakashi Gaiden pour que j'accroche pleinement… Par contre, j'adore la façon dont Sasuke casse Orochimaru ! XD C'est qu'il était un peu à bout de nerfs, le pauvre… Tiens à propos, pour ceux qui ont lu, je deviens paranoïaque ou Kana s'est donné le mot pour les phrases ambiguës ? Attendez : « Il s'est _jeté dans les bras d'Orochimaru_ de son plein gré. »… Il mâche pas ses mots, Jiraiya ! Et ça l'étonne que Naruto fasse une gueule pareille ! lol

Bon, fini la plaisanterie, je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre 5 et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant, comme d'habitude, que vous l'apprécierez. Place aux enfants de la nuit ! X)

_

* * *

Are you re__ady to walk the forbidden road ?_

_Learn again what we tried to forget_

_The dark can now take over you _(Sonata Arctica : _Ain't Your Fairy Tale_)

_**Un chemin jusqu'à eux**_

« … »

« … (snif)… »

« …hm… (snif)… a… »

« …a…aAAAA-TCHOU ! »

L'adolescent cligna de ses yeux ensommeillés. Une volée de plumes blanches dansait devant ses yeux… Et son nez le chatouillait horriblement…

« Ah. » soupira Naruto en faisant la grimace.

Il se souvenait, maintenant. Après le coup des pétards, ses compagnons de dortoir avaient décidé de prendre leur revanche en ravageant son matelas à coups de ciseaux… Raison pour laquelle il avait été obligé de dormir tout habillé dans une sorte de nid confectionné à l'aide des plumes de l'ex-matelas entassées au creux de sa couverture. Pas si inconfortable, au fond, mais ses compagnes de fortune avaient un peu trop tendance à taquiner ses narines à son goût…

Celui de ses camarades qui n'était pas encore levé ricana, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention et se contenta de se renfoncer dans les profondeurs des plumes avec un bâillement sonore. En ce moment, l'état de son lit était l'avant-dernier de ses soucis, juste avant la présence de l'autre orphelin. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles penser. Entre autres, il y avait Sakura qui était toujours à l'hôpital, Konohamaru qu'il avait ramené chez lui dans un sale état (mais il avait eu la chance d'arriver après que Sarutobi se soit couché), Tsunade qui avait grimpé aux rideaux en voyant sa blessure avant de daigner la soigner, et bien sûr le vampire qu'il n'avait toujours pas neutralisé…

Mais pour l'instant, en tête de liste, il y avait le fait qu'il avait dû se coucher à une heure du matin avec un bras en charpie et des plumes dans les oreilles, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il se lève maintenant. Le temps qu'il liquide son temps de sommeil, les directrices d'orphelinats, l'école et les vampires pouvaient crever.

« Eh, Naruto ! »

L'interpellé grogna. Apparemment, un imbécile n'avait pas compris le message. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer et…

« Bouge ton cul, t'es demandé au téléphone ! » intima la voix dudit imbécile.

« Va chier… » Répliqua Naruto dans un bâillement.

Il y eut une pause, puis un ricanement.

« Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre… »

L'instant d'après, quelque chose de dur et de très douloureux s'enfonçait dans son dos. L'orphelin blond bondit en criant de douleur et de surprise, parfaitement réveillé. Il fusilla son agresseur du regard à travers les plumes voltigeuses, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire supérieur et de lui désigner la porte d'un signe de tête.

« Pour ce que j'en ai à cirer, tu peux bien louper tous les appels de tes crétins de corres', mais j'ai pas envie que Tsunade-sama me tombe dessus. T'y vas ou je t'y envoies à coups de pieds ? » Demanda le garçon en levant à nouveau son pied, menaçant.

Naruto lui fit le doigt d'honneur, mais se résigna à emballer ses affaires et à sortir de la chambre en grommelant. De toute manière, on ne l'aurait pas laissé se rendormir…

'En fait, j'aurais peut-être plus la paix si je me décidais à aller dormir sous les ponts…' songea-t-il, à peine ironique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait ce genre de réflexion. Même si elle l'avait déjà surpris par le passé, Tsunade-la-pochtronne était quand même loin d'être la tutrice rêvée pour un enfant de treize ans, et surtout, l'orphelinat devenait chaque jour plus invivable… Bon, ses farces et les ennemis qu'elles lui attiraient y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose… Mais décidément, il préférait de loin cette option à celle d'être ignoré en permanence.

Il s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce qui lui permit de se rappeler le pourquoi de son lever. Quelqu'un lui avait téléphoné. Il haussa un sourcil. Bizarre… Depuis qu'Iruka s'était rendu compte que Naruto n'était presque jamais à l'orphelinat les jours où il séchait, plus personne ne l'appelait. Intrigué, il accéléra un peu et réfléchit. Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, il y avait peu de chance que Shizune ait trouvé le temps d'appeler… A moins que ça n'ait été vraiment urgent… Son cœur manqua un battement. Des nouvelles de Sakura ? Il accéléra encore.

« Ici, gamin. » l'arrêta la voix de la directrice.

Il mit fin à sa course dans un dérapage et tendit la main, paume ouverte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » ronchonna Tsunade en déposant le combiné dans sa main tendue, presque à contrecoeur. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est urgent. »

Naruto sentit le sarcasme dans sa voix. Si c'avait été Shizune annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle, elle l'aurait probablement pris un peu plus sérieusement… Quoiqu'on n'était jamais vraiment sûr, avec elle. Il porta fébrilement l'appareil à son oreille et s'annonça dans le micro.

« Chef… » Répondit une petite voix sur l'autre ligne. Il sursauta.

« Konohamaru ! Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit-il, se rappelant l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé la veille au soir.

« Je… Oui… Heu… »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Konohamaru n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« Oui, oui… C'est juste que… Enfin… »

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix reprit, d'un ton plus pressant :

« Ecoute, chef ! Il faut vraiment que tu passes à la maison cette nuit ! Tu comprends ? C'est très très important… Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, j'ai découvert des trucs… »

« Attends, attends ! » Tenta de le calmer Naruto, qui se sentait de plus en plus confus. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi je devrais venir en pleine nuit ? »

« Il _faut_ que tu viennes ! Moi, je… Je peux pas faire ça tout seul ! Enfin, si, mais… Non, je sais pas quoi faire… C'est l'une des leurs… Mais… Enfin, tu vois, il faut que tu viennes. Tu comprends, hein ? »

« Non, je comprends rien ! » Répliqua l'orphelin, irrité. « De qui ou de quoi est-ce que tu _parles _? Comment tu veux que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ? »

« Je serai devant la haie à 10h. Elle a dit que ça irait… Tu seras là, hein ? »

« Konohamaru… »

« Papy arrive ! Faut que j'y aille ! »

« Quoi ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais seul le « bip » régulier lui répondit. Jurant de façon très peu relevée, le collégien raccrocha avec force, passant ses nerfs sur le malheureux téléphone. Après quoi il le fixa pendant un moment, comme s'il espérait qu'il prenne feu ou lui révèle ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

De quoi Konohamaru avait-il voulu parler ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déboussolé… Etait-ce dû au choc de la veille ? Il secoua la tête. Konohamaru n'était peut-être qu'un gamin, mais il était plus robuste que ça… Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, alors ? Mais quoi… ?

Naruto enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se massa les tempes. Trop réfléchir lui faisait mal à la tête… Il soupira. Et puis d'abord, à quoi cela servait-il ? Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre ce qui se passait était encore d'aller le vérifier lui-même. Il irait au rendez-vous, et il aviserait une fois là-bas.

Sa résolution prise, il regarda autour de lui, pensif. 10h du soir… Que pouvait-il faire, en attendant ?

Son estomac lui donna la réponse. Il partit donc en ville chercher un petit-déjeuner. Il faudrait aussi qu'il passe par l'hôpital, songea-t-il. Et après, il irait peut-être faire un tour à l'école, pour faire plaisir à Iruka…

* * *

Vingt-et-une heures cinquante-sept minutes et dix-huit secondes… Vingt-et-une heures cinquante-sept minutes et dix-neuf secondes… Vingt-et-une heures cinquante-sept minutes et vingt sec…

« Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! » marmonna l'orphelin blond en se prenant la tête à deux mains, laissant le réveil de Tsunade tomber à terre avec un bruit sourd.

Il en avait absolument _assez_. Est-ce que sous prétexte qu'il était arrivé un petit quart d'heure en avance, Konohamaru était obligé de le faire poireauter devant cette stupide haie jusqu'à 10h pile ? Il s'agissait pourtant d'un fait de base que son prétendu disciple aurait dû assimiler depuis longtemps : Naruto Uzumaki détestait attendre.

Il croisa les bras en grimaçant, le dos appuyé contre la haie. Ce ne serait pas arrivé s'ils avaient pris le temps de convenir d'un signal… Mais non, il avait fallu que l'écolier raccroche aussi sec, lui qui sautait d'habitude sur n'importe quelle occasion pour établir ce genre de tactique « professionnelle ». Pour une fois que ce type de mesure aurait pu avoir une utilité…

Naruto renifla avec dédain, puis regarda autour de lui, méfiant. Depuis son arrivée, il avait cette désagréable impression d'être observé qui ne le quittait pas. Mais il n'y avait personne alentour… Il fronça les sourcils. Konohamaru espérait-il le surprendre ? Il ricana presque. Mais bien sûr… Non pas que c'aurait été la première fois, mais l'écolier n'avait vraiment aucun talent pour la discrétion. Naruto le débusquait toujours bien avant qu'il ait eu le temps de seulement songer à sortir de sa cachette. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, qui était-ce ?

« Chef ? »

« WHAAA ! »

Naruto sursauta si violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, la tête dans la haie.

« Ko… Konohamaru ! » S'exclama-t-il en crachant des feuilles en direction de son « disciple ». « Ne t'approche pas silencieusement comme ça ! Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ? »

« Chuuuuut ! » Siffla l'écolier en s'extirpant de la haie, un doigt sur les lèvres. « Pas si fort, papy va t'entendre… »

« Que ton vieux aille se faire foutre ! » répliqua Naruto, baissant tout de même d'un ton tandis qu'il se redressait en massant sa nuque endolorie. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important, qu'on en finisse ? »

Konohamaru sembla pris au dépourvu. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, l'air anxieux. Ne voyant personne, il tourna vers son aîné un regard perplexe :

« Elle…n'est pas encore là ? » hésita-t-il.

« Qui ça ? » s'impatienta Naruto.

« Bonsoir ! »

Le blond sursauta, fit volte-face… et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit visage rond à l'envers qui se terminait par deux couettes toutes droites et qui souriait de toutes ses dents… pointues.

« GAHK ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant en arrière, alarmé.

Une petite fille habillée dans le style moyenâgeux était suspendue par les jambes à la branche d'un arbre proche, ses mains plaquées sur sa robe l'empêchant de dévoiler quoi que ce soit en dehors des jupons en dentelles blanches qui dépassaient. Elle les fixait tous les deux, souriant toujours, ses grands yeux marron brillant dans l'obscurité.

« T'es… T'es qui, toi ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant un index accusateur en direction de la fillette.

« Je m'appelle Moegi. » Répondit-elle en élargissant encore son sourire. « Je suis contente de pouvoir te rencontrer, Naruto-niisan ! »

Naruto déglutit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que…cette farce ? Une sorte de vampire miniature surgissait de nulle part, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et…

« Eh… Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes. Si seulement il avait un peu d'ail…

« C'est Konohamaru-kun qui me l'a dit, bien sûr ! » Gloussa Moegi, qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante. « Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui menais l'« expédition » chez Sasuke-sama. Tu dois être super fort ! »

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers Konohamaru. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Konohamaru… » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Tu connais cette fille ? »

Le garçon sursauta à l'appel de son nom.

« Je… Bah…non… Enfin, elle est juste…passée…hier. » Hésita l'écolier, visiblement peu à son aise.

Moegi eut un petit rire :

« Allez ! A quoi on joue ? » Demanda-t-elle en exécutant une pirouette avant de se réceptionner sur le sol avec une adresse que son physique enfantin n'aurait jamais laissée supposer.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, et Konohamaru courut se réfugier derrière lui. La fillette pencha la tête de côté, comme surprise, puis sourit à nouveau.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous mordre ! » Dit-elle d'un ton jovial. « J'ai mangé hier soir… Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de jouer ! » Ajouta-t-elle en tournoyant sur place, faisant voltiger sa robe autour d'elle.

Naruto la dévisagea, sceptique. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse… Mais c'était tout de même une vampire. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir très envie de découvrir comment les vampires « jouaient », et de toute façon, il ne s'était sûrement pas déplacé pour jouer. Et puis d'abord, d'où sortait cette fille ? Elle avait parlé d'une expédition chez…qui ?

« De quelle expédition tu parlais, tout à l'heure ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec prudence.

« Le manoir Uchiha… » Murmura Konohamaru dans son dos. « Elle a dit qu'elle en avait entendu parler… »

« Evidemment ! » Dit Moegi en battant des mains, et l'écolier se fit à nouveau le plus petit possible. « Quand Sasuke-sama est rentré hier, il s'est mis à marmonner des trucs à propos d'humains stupides qui prenaient son manoir pour un musée ! Alors je lui ai demandé s'il avait tué quelqu'un cette fois, et comme il a dit qu'il n'aurait pas été contre, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu, je me suis dit que vous deviez être super balèzes ! Alors je lui ai demandé où je pourrais vous trouver et il a fini par me dire où habitait Konohamaru-kun à condition que je le laisse tranquille après. Donc, je suis venue ! »

Naruto cilla. Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle, et il avait eu du mal à suivre… Mais il avait compris qu'elle faisait clairement allusion au manoir Uchiha. Ce qui voulait dire que…

« Sasuke… ? » répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Oui, Sasuke Uchiha ! » Acquiesça Moegi en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. « Le maître du manoir Uchiha ! »

L'image du garçon vampire de la veille s'imposa à son esprit. Ainsi que celle d'une émission de télé, six ans plus tôt. Deux photos derrière le présentateur, dont l'une des deux représentait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés. En dessous était écrit en capitale d'imprimerie : « SASUKE UCHIHA : PORTE DISPARU ». Il ne pouvait se rappeler l'autre photo…

'C'était lui, alors…' songea-t-il, satisfait. Il avait au moins élucidé ce mystère.

« Tu connais ce type ? » demanda-t-il à la fille vampire, sentant son enthousiasme lui revenir. Finalement, elle pourrait lui être utile…

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit aussitôt Moegi. « Même s'il est jeune, Sasuke-sama est super fort ! Et en plus, il est beau… » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

« Tu sais où le trouver ? » l'interrompit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux.

« En-dehors du manoir Uchiha, tu veux dire ? »

A cet instant, un sourire fendit son visage. Un sourire qui faisait bien plus vampirique que les précédents…

« Je peux t'y conduire… » Dit-elle lentement, comme si elle y réfléchissait. « …Mais il faut traverser la forêt ! »

Sur ce, elle partit d'un grand rire cristallin et retourna se percher dans son arbre d'un bon gracieux, atterrissant en douceur en position assise en travers de la branche.

« Tu veux quand même y aller ? » demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête de côté d'un air tentateur.

Naruto n'hésita pas :

« Bien sûr que je vais y aller ! J'ai un compte à régler avec ce type ! »

La petite vampire le regarda avec intensité, le scrutant de ses grands yeux sombres. Naruto soutint son regard. Il savait que personne n'était jamais revenu de la forêt. Mais personne n'avait jamais eu un vampire pour l'escorter… Il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance !

« Tu veux y aller… » Répéta Moegi d'un ton songeur. « Pour défier Sasuke-sama… »

Elle sourit à nouveau, ses canines acérées étincelant sous la lune.

« Tu es très courageux, pour un humain ! » Dit-elle d'un ton approbateur en battant des mains. « C'est comme dans les livres ! »

Elle se pencha en avant sur sa branche, comme pour les dominer de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je veux bien t'emmener… » Dit-elle avec un soudain sérieux. « Mais il va falloir faire très, très attention… »

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne les épie, puis se retourna vers eux et poursuivit :

« Il y a un monstre, dans la forêt. » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton angoissé. « Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est parti, mais on ne sait jamais quand il revient… Vous devrez éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il a une ouïe très fine, beaucoup plus que son odorat… Alors, faîtes attention. »

Naruto lui renvoya un regard surpris. Elle semblait sincèrement anxieuse… Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Quel genre de monstre pouvait paraître dangereux à un vampire ? Il se sentit frissonner, et le froid de la nuit n'y était pour rien… Il se secoua. Il ne reculerait pas. Il était Naruto Uzumaki, et il n'abandonnait jamais.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » répliqua-t-il avec défi, affichant un sourire qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de la vampire. Il leur montrerait, à tous.

« Et…moi non plus ! » ajouta une voix un peu trop aiguë à son côté.

Il baissa les yeux. Konohamaru s'était avancé et se tenait aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, bombant le torse avec détermination. Mais il avait du mal à réprimer ses tremblements… Naruto sourit, l'air malicieux.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

L'écolier lui rendit son regard, hésita, puis lui adressa un sourire édenté. Il paraissait plus assuré.

Moegi les regarda tous les deux, puis poussa un petit cri enthousiaste et sauta à bas de sa branche.

« Super ! A nous trois, personne ne pourra nous arrêter ! »

Naruto hésita un instant, un sourcil haussé. Pouvait-il faire confiance à une vampire ? Il se rappela sa proposition délibérée, l'inquiétude dont elle avait fait preuve sans que cela ne la fasse flancher sur sa décision, son entrain… Il sourit, un peu maladroitement. En fait, elle lui plaisait bien… Et puis bon, vampire ou non, ce n'était qu'une petite fille, sans doute pas plus âgée que Konohamaru.

« Tu l'as dit ! » rétorqua-t-il en callant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Naruto déglutit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la lisière de la forêt, même de nuit, mais… Savoir qu'il allait devoir y pénétrer cette fois-ci rendait les choses radicalement différentes, semblait-il. Les grands et vieux arbres paraissaient plus sombres, leurs formes plus inquiétantes. Ils semblaient plus nombreux, aussi, et très serrés. Aucun chemin ne pointait entre eux. Passé le troisième, la nuit se prolongeait à l'infini…

« C'est…une grande forêt ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché.

« Très ! » Répondit Moegi avec fierté. « Mais on n'a que la moitié à traverser. Ne traînez pas et ça ira. »

Elle partit d'un petit rire et sauta souplement sur la branche d'un arbre proche.

« Par contre, il va falloir que vous arriviez à me suivre ! » ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » S'offusqua Naruto. « Si tu veux faire la course, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner, tu sais ! »

Notamment en échappant à Tsunade, aux surveillants de son collège, à Iruka, à la boulangère…

« De toute façon, on va pas se laisser distancer par une fille ! » renchérit Konohamaru, qui paraissait avoir repris confiance.

La fillette sourit dans un mélange de satisfaction et de défi, avant de prendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux :

« Par contre, n'oubliez pas : il faut surtout pas faire de bruit. Mes amis me préviendront si quelque chose arrive, mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Suivez-moi et c'est tout. Si vous avez des questions, chuchotez. »

Les deux humains échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent affirmativement la tête. Cela parut suffire à Moegi, qui sauta à bas de sa branche, se réceptionna et partit aussitôt droit dans les ténèbres de la forêt, ses jupons volant autour de ses jambes nues tandis qu'elle courait en slalomant entre les arbres.

« Eh, attends ! » s'exclama Naruto, paniqué, en se lançant à sa poursuite, suivi de près par Konohamaru. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle serait si rapide…

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, distinguant vaguement la petite silhouette de Moegi devant eux, ne voyant quasiment rien en dehors, trébuchant souvent, se cognant de temps à autre contre des troncs. Parfois, ils perdaient un instant la vampire de vue, mais celle-ci réapparaissait toujours la seconde d'après, perchée sur un arbre proche, souriait, leur intimait à mi-voix de se dépêcher, et repartait, toujours au pas de course.

A plusieurs reprises, Naruto crut percevoir des mouvements autour d'eux. Des bruits de branches qui craquaient ou ce qui ressemblait à des cris d'animaux. Deux ou trois fois, il lui sembla distinguer des yeux brillants qui les fixaient dans l'obscurité et qui disparaissaient dès qu'il voulait y voir de plus près… Mais ce pouvait être son imagination, songeait-il à chaque fois en poursuivant sa course, un peu plus vite qu'auparavant…

Il sentait déjà la fatigue le gagner. Ses jambes le lançaient, il avait mal partout à force de tomber et il sentait le poids de la terre sur ses habits, ainsi que quelques écorchures sur ses membres. Rien dont sa détermination ne puisse venir à bout. Cependant, Konohamaru avait réellement du mal à suivre le rythme. Il n'avait suggéré que deux fois qu'ils retournent sur leurs pas, mais l'orphelin savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup à l'écolier ne serait-ce que pour oser faire une telle suggestion. Mener à bien une « mission » était pour lui une question d'honneur, en particulier s'il était question de vampires.

Naruto avait tenu bon, cependant. Il avait enfin l'occasion de se rendre au cœur du nid même des vampires, là où personne n'avait jamais pu aller. Pas question de se dégonfler. Même si une voix ne cessait de répéter, en lui-même, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entraîner Konohamaru dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit au cœur des ténèbres, mais il parvint tout de même à voir un visage rougi par l'effort qui progressait régulièrement à ses côtés. Il revit alors Sakura sur son lit d'hôpital. Konohamaru sans connaissance entre les griffes du vampire. Son cœur se serra désagréablement.

« Moegi… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. « …Tu m'entends ? »

« Quoi ? » murmura la petite voix devant eux, sur le même ton.

Il hésita, regardant sa silhouette bondissante se découper dans les ténèbres. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

'Je n'ai plus tellement le choix…' songea-t-il amèrement.

« …Protège Konohamaru. » Murmura-t-il finalement, d'un ton qu'il maintint ferme. « Je ne pourrai peut-être pas le faire moi-même… Alors, protège-le. »

Il n'aimait pas demander ce genre de chose, surtout à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, mais il savait qu'il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas renouveler les événements du manoir Uchiha, et Moegi était le seul secours qu'il avait…

La vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, le scrutant par-dessus son épaule, bien que Naruto ne puisse le voir.

« Ok. » dit-elle finalement.

Il fut un peu dérouté par la simplicité de sa réponse. Prenait-elle sa requête au sérieux ? Il sourit à demi. Au moins, elle avait accepté. Pour cette fois, il lui ferait confiance.

Ils coururent encore une trentaine de minutes, avant que Konohamaru ne s'effondre contre un tronc, la respiration sifflante. Naruto s'arrêta à contrecœur, bien qu'il ressentît l'intensité de sa propre fatigue.

« Tu veux encore faire une pause ? » souffla-t-il, un peu inquiet de voir son « disciple » dans cet état.

« J'en…peux plus…chef… » Haleta l'écolier, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Ce pouvait être l'épuisement, ou bien le froid. Ou la peur. Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser venir… ?

« Allez, courage. » Leur souffla Moegi, qui était revenue et s'était accroupie auprès du petit humain. « On est presque arrivés. »

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Naruto, les sens soudain en alerte, en regardant autour de lui. Il ne distinguait toujours rien au travers de l'obscurité des arbres.

« C'est juste quatre ou cinq arbres plus loin. » Acquiesça la petite vampire. « Allez, Konohamaru-kun… »

Konohamaru inspira et expira encore quelques longues bouffées d'air, le corps inerte, avant de se décider à se lever et à reprendre la marche. Naruto sourit. Le petit-fils de Sarutobi était un gamin crâneur, un peu trop sûr de lui et qui se prétendait chasseur de vampires alors qu'il avait encore peur du noir… Mais en l'occurrence, il ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui. Qui aurait cru un gamin de huit ans capable de s'accrocher à ce point à son but ?

_« C'est dans le besoin qu'on reconnaît ses amis. »_ Naruto haussa un sourcil, puis sourit à nouveau. Il comprenait mieux cette phrase que lui avait un jour dite Iruka. Même dans une telle situation, Konohamaru continuait à le suivre et à lui faire confiance… Combien de personnes dans son entourage en auraient été capables ?

'Il y a des gens qui comptent pour moi.' Se dit-il en songeant au vampire. 'Je ne te laisserai pas me les prendre…'

« Bah alors, Naruto-niisan, tu viens ? » demanda Moegi, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

« Ah…oui, bien sûr ! »

Ainsi poursuivirent-ils leur route en marchant. Six arbres plus loin, Naruto s'aperçut avec étonnement que la forêt prenait brusquement fin.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chuuut ! » Intima Moegi, dont la voix parut soudain enthousiaste. « Tu vas voir. »

Arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, ils purent observer les lieux où ils se trouvaient, et Naruto faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Un immense espace dégagé aux allures de parc s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Mais si vraiment il s'agissait d'un parc, Naruto n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi vaste, ni d'aussi mal entretenu, et pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui manquait, à Konoha. De grands et de petits arbres espacés poussaient n'importe où, dont beaucoup semblaient très vieux et certains étaient abattus, affaissés sur leurs troncs. Le collégien constata que certains semblaient brûlés. Peut-être par la foudre, ou par autre chose… Il s'aperçut vaguement que la variété de beaucoup des grandes plantes rampantes que l'on distinguait de leur poste d'observation lui était inconnue.

Deux choses retinrent son attention, cependant : la première fut une zone assez reculée, mais dont l'apparence laissait supposer un immense cimetière qui s'étendait sur une surface d'une largeur improbable. La seconde fut un immense manoir qui trônait en plein centre du parc.

Naruto n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand. Il devait faire au moins trois fois la taille du manoir Uchiha, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Cela ressemblait même davantage à un château qu'à un manoir, avec toutes ces fenêtres, ces murs de pierre inégale et ce toit immense duquel émergeaient quelques petites tours, qui paraissaient presque pouvoir atteindre le ciel. Tours autour desquelles tournoyaient de nombreuses chauves-souris… Il déglutit. Le manoir semblait tout droit sorti d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Aussi sombre que la forêt, et l'air presque aussi vieux qu'elle…

« C'est…_quoi_, cet endroit ? » laissa échapper Konohamaru, la bouche grande ouverte.

Moegi sourit, visiblement ravie que le spectacle ait eu un tel impact.

« Beaucoup de vampires passent par ici. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Certains y logent même. »

« Mais…qui a pu construire ce manoir ? » Demanda Naruto, le souffle coupé. « En pleine forêt… »

En effet, il venait de constater que la forêt ne prenait pas du tout fin ici, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Les mêmes arbres sombres et touffus entouraient tout le parc, comme un rempart…

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit un peu plus de sa cachette sous les branches, reportant son attention sur le manoir. Son cœur accéléra légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un, à proximité de l'un des murs. Mais la personne ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu.

Il se détendit un peu, puis fronça les sourcils. Cette personne…lui semblait familière. Il s'approcha un peu, sans entendre les mises en garde précipitées de Konohamaru, et scruta l'individu depuis la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'était pas bien grand, devait même faire à peu près sa taille, et se baissait de temps en temps pour ramasser quelque chose par terre, avant de se redresser, d'examiner la chose et de reprendre son inspection. Naruto s'approcha encore un peu, les yeux plissés pour essayer de mieux voir dans l'obscurité. La personne avait d'assez courts cheveux sombres et portait une sorte de sweat-shirt épais à haut col, mais malgré cela, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une fille…

Il bondit littéralement de surprise.

« Hinata ! » s'exclama-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

Son cri se répercuta en écho dans le parc entier. Une exclamation étouffée qui ressemblait à un juron vint de derrière lui. La silhouette s'était figée. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, l'aperçut, et porta brusquement ses deux mains à sa bouche, laissant tomber à terre ce qu'elle ramassait auparavant, un effroi bien visible sur ses traits en dépit de l'obscurité.

« Na…Naruto…kun… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, comme terrorisée.

C'était bien elle. Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille de sa classe pouvait bien faire au cœur de la forêt, en pleine nuit, dans un nid à vampires ? Se pouvait-il… Se pouvait-il qu'elle…

A cet instant, un long cri retentit. L'adolescent fit volte-face, à nouveau sur le qui-vive. Le hurlement se prolongea. Régulier, portant loin dans le silence de la nuit. Il le reconnut pour celui d'un loup...

Un appel. Ou un signal…

« Oh non ! » s'exclama Moegi, les traits soudain déformés par la panique.

Elle saisit le bras de Konohamaru et fit signe à Naruto de la suivre avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt à toute allure :

« Il arrive ! Il arrive ! »

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer et courut à sa suite, sans un regard en arrière. Le monstre ? Probablement. Sûrement. Il devait être proche. Il devait fuir !

Mais au bout de quelques pas dans les bois, il trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, s'écorchant le genou gauche au passage.

Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put en grinçant des dents et s'apprêta à repartir… Mais Moegi avait disparu.

A nouveau debout, il poursuivit sa course au hasard, regardant de tous côtés. Personne en vue.

« Mo…Moegi ! Konohamaru ! KONOHAMARUUUUU ! »

Mais aucun des deux ne se manifesta. Il s'arrêta. Une sourde angoisse grandissait en lui. Il jeta autour de lui un nouveau regard circulaire, plus lent cette fois. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient… Noirs, hostiles, formant une masse compacte et opaque autour de lui et au-dessus de sa tête… Il n'entendait plus rien.

« Merde… » Marmonna-t-il entre deux claquements de dents. « Merde merde merde… »

Un bruissement à proximité lui fit tourner la tête…et son estomac lui remonta d'un coup à la gorge. Des buissons venait de surgir un grand loup au pelage gris-argenté, qui semblait le jauger de son œil noir. Une large cicatrice blanche, répugnante, recouvrait toute la partie gauche de son visage. L'animal était borgne.

« AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH ! »

Il fit volte-face et courut de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée, oubliant ses blessures, oubliant le chemin, oubliant tout. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il sortait de la forêt, qu'il courait dans le parc, droit vers le manoir. Qu'il se heurtait à une gigantesque porte de bois, qu'il poussait de toutes ses forces, qu'elle s'ouvrait en grinçant, qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur. Il savait seulement qu'il devait échapper au loup, échapper au monstre, échapper aux vampires… S'échapper, un point c'était tout !

Il escalada une volée d'étages, traversant des escaliers de pierre sombre, des couloirs aux murs noirs éclairés par des chandelles accrochées aux murs, parfois au plafond. Il ne sut combien de temps il courut. A un moment donné, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans un tapis, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Il ne bougea plus, le nez dans le tapis, la respiration sifflante et irrégulière, le cœur battant à lui arracher les vertèbres, la gorge en feu, tout son corps en sueur. Il mit toute son énergie dans une tentative pour faire cesser ses tremblements qui commençaient à friser les spasmes. Sans grand succès.

'Et merde… Cet endroit… va me rendre dingue !'

Il se mordit la lèvre aussi fort qu'il le put et la douleur le calma un peu, bien qu'elle lui arrachât un nouveau juron. Il se força à se redresser en léchant le sang qui perlait de sa bouche... C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Il redressa la tête d'un coup, les yeux révulsés par l'épuisement et la peur, mais prêt à toutes représailles, lorsque…

« Teme ! » s'exclama-t-il, tellement estomaqué que sa peur s'envola aussi sec.

Devant lui, on ne pouvait plus reconnaissable dans la faible lumière de la chandelle proche, une expression entre l'incrédulité, l'indignation et une panique qu'il n'expliquait pas dans ses yeux noirs, se tenait le vampire du manoir Uchiha. Sasuke.

« Naruto… » Lâcha ce dernier d'une voix blanche. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son ton était étrangement pressant, et Naruto en fut tellement déconcerté qu'il en oublia son ressentiment, et même de s'étonner du fait que le vampire venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Son état d'hébétude l'empêcha de songer à répondre à la question posée, mais le Uchiha ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Son inquiétude paraissait augmenter à chaque seconde. Il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il entendait quelqu'un arriver, regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis saisit Naruto par le bras et le jeta dans une petite pièce proche avant de s'y glisser à son tour, claquant la porte derrière lui et le plaquant contre un mur proche, appuyant sa main contre la bouche du collégien pour l'empêcher de protester.

Naruto sentit un frisson particulièrement désagréable parcourir tout son corps.

'C'est…glacé…' songea-t-il avec un soudain sentiment nauséeux.

Il essaya de se débattre, mais le corps entier du vampire était collé au sien, et il le retenait avec une force et une facilité surprenantes, la tête tournée vers le petit interstice qui permettait de voir l'extérieur, parfaitement immobile. Naruto réalisa à cet instant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une penderie et que les vêtements achevaient de dissimuler son corps déjà écrasé sous le poids du vampire.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête… ?' songea-t-il en essayant à nouveau de s'extirper de l'étreinte glaciale, sans plus de résultat. L'autre ne réagit pas, fixant toujours la porte de son air anxieux.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Naruto crut voir une ombre passer sans s'arrêter devant la penderie, puis disparaître, presque sans un bruit, et il sentit le corps du vampire se tendre légèrement contre lui à ce moment. Puis il laissa s'écouler encore trois ou cinq minutes avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air soudain déterminé.

« Suis-moi. »

Sur ce, le poids de glace disparut, la porte s'ouvrit, une main ferme se saisit de son poignet, et il eut l'impression que le monde se décomposait autour de lui tandis qu'il était entraîné en avant à une vitesse folle, ses jambes suivant malgré lui. Il voulut crier, mais la vitesse de la course avala son cri. Il ne voyait rien en dehors du vampire qui le précédait, ne comprenait même pas comment ses jambes parvenaient à aller aussi vite. Les seules choses qu'il sentait étaient le vent dans ses oreilles et l'étreinte de fer autour de son poignet.

Cette course folle prit une fin brutale lorsque le vampire ouvrit une immense fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air nocturne. Avant que Naruto ait pu dire un mot, il saisit à nouveau son poignet et l'entraîna sur le toit, jusqu'à s'arrêter au bord, laissant voir le sol une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas.

« A…Attends… » Parvint à articuler Naruto malgré la soudaine rigidité de sa bouche. « Tu comptes quand même pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever. Le vampire le serra contre lui, le souleva de terre et sauta dans le vide. Son cri fut encore une fois happé par la vitesse. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers le sol, et une seconde plus tard il sentit l'impact…sans en être affecté. Le vampire s'était réceptionné sans problème en dépit de son fardeau.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. La main glacée saisit à nouveau son poignet et la course reprit, cette fois à travers la forêt. A sa propre surprise, le collégien se sentit étrangement grisé par cette sensation de vitesse, ce vent sur son visage et ce monde qui défilait à toute allure autour de lui. Il avait presque l'impression de passer au travers des arbres…

Mais cette sensation ne dura pas. Bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, ils débouchèrent sur les rues désertes de Konoha, à un point assez éloigné de celui depuis lequel il avait pénétré dans la forêt un peu plus tôt. A cet instant tout s'arrêta.

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, le vampire lâcha son poignet et se tourna vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Naruto sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Sasu… » Commença-t-il.

« Ne refais jamais ça, _dobe_. » L'interrompit son vis-à-vis d'un ton acide. « La prochaine fois, il se peut que je les laisse te vider de ton sang. »

Le temps de cligner des yeux, il avait disparu.

Naruto regarda autour de lui, abasourdi. Aucun signe du vampire.

« Ce… C'était _quoi_, ça ? »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, comme assommé par tous les événements de la soirée…

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps… En une soirée, il avait rencontré un second vampire, était parvenu à traverser la forêt, avait découvert et infiltré l'homologue du château de Dracula, s'était fait agresser par un loup borgne, et pour finir, celui qui était devenu son ennemi juré lui sauvait la vie…

Il interrompit ses pensées à ce stade, complètement perdu. Mais il semblait bien que c'était ce qui venait de se passer… Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il était resté plus longtemps dans le manoir, encore moins de comment il aurait bien pu retourner seul à Konoha, et préférait ne pas y penser.

'Mais pourquoi…est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?'

Cette question restait sans réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. En y repensant, depuis le début, ce vampire avait eu un comportement bizarre… Il protégeait jalousement son domaine de tous les intrus qui se présentaient, envoyait la plupart à l'hôpital, vidait Sakura de son sang, assommait Konohamaru…

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi. »_

Il avait empêché le loup de lui arracher le bras, l'avait chassé sans lui faire de mal et l'avait aidé à s'enfuir du manoir… Et dans la penderie… Essayait-il aussi de le protéger à ce moment-là ?

« Mais pourquoi… » Se demanda-t-il tout haut. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus qu'un autre ? »

Il leva son visage vers le ciel étoilé, songeur, bien qu'un peu sombre. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée d'être privilégié par un vampire lui plaise beaucoup… Surtout un vampire qui s'en était pris à Sakura et à Konohamaru. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire si son ennemi refusait de se battre contre lui ?

Il grogna. Ce vampire prenait décidément un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie…

« Chef ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où la voix semblait provenir.

« Konohamaru ! » s'exclama-t-il, son humeur remontant d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

L'écolier courut droit à lui et sembla sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras, mais se rappela à temps sa dignité et s'arrêta à mi-parcours. Naruto, cependant, ne se priva pas de le serrer contre lui et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous son chapeau.

« Content de voir que tu t'en es tiré. » lui dit-il, sincèrement soulagé.

« Eh, c'est que je dois te surpasser un jour, chef ! » répliqua Konohamaru d'un ton qu'il voulait plein de fierté, mais l'émotion faisait trembler sa voix et Naruto sentit qu'il n'était pas bien loin de pleurer. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et Moegi ? » demanda-t-il, se rappelant soudain la petite vampire, et surpris de constater qu'il était un peu inquiet.

« Elle m'a ramené et elle est partie. » Répondit l'écolier, l'air soudain un peu honteux. « Je sais qu'il ne faut pas abandonner une fille en danger, mais… Enfin… J'allais pas la raccompagner au manoir, quoi… Enfin, je veux dire, papy aurait fini par remarquer mon absence… »

« Non, ça va aller… » Répliqua Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'excuse de son « disciple ». « C'est une vampire, après tout. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. »

En fait, il l'espérait. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ce monstre dont elle avait parlé pouvait ressembler, mais il valait sans doute mieux pour elle qu'elle ait réussi à l'éviter…

'Et lui ?' Songea-t-il soudain en se rappelant Sasuke Uchiha. 'Il s'en est tiré… ?'

Il se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée. Ce type avait agressé Sakura et Konohamaru, bon sang ! Et d'autres avant eux ! Peut-être même avait-il déjà tué ! Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie…

« Aaaaaah ! Et merde… ! » Maugréa Naruto en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

« Ca va pas, chef ? »

« Si, si, super… » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Cela devenait trop compliqué. Penser à autre chose.

Ce fut moins difficile que prévu. Un événement capital lui revint en mémoire.

« Merde, Hinata ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il se retourna vers la forêt en se mordant la lèvre. Devait-il retourner la chercher ? Sans Moegi ? Il déglutit. Cela ne paraissait pas être une excellente idée… Mais qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

« …Chef ? » hésita Konohamaru.

Il se retourna lentement vers lui :

« Non, c'est rien… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

« Mais… »

« Souviens-toi : le vieux pourrait s'apercevoir de ton absence. Il est tard, et je suis crevé. » Ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner en bâillant, comme pour illustrer son propos.

Il y eut une pause, puis :

« Tu m'énerves ! » Aboya la voix courroucée de l'écolier dans son dos. « Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! C'est grâce à moi si t'as pu traverser la forêt ! »

« Ouais, ouais, cause toujours… » Répondit Naruto en bâillant de plus belle.

« Sans moi, tu vaux rien, d'abord ! » poursuivit la voix qui s'éloignait insensiblement.

« Exactement. »

Dès que les pas furieux de Konohamaru se furent suffisamment éloignés, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit, satisfait. Il en était débarrassé pour aujourd'hui… Mais il ne serait pas facile de le tenir à l'écart à l'avenir.

« Désolé, gamin… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. « Ca devient trop dangereux pour toi… »

Cette dernière réflexion le ramena à Hinata. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, elle n'avait pas eu l'air spécialement effrayée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle était dans sa classe, elle ne pouvait pas être…

Non. Il l'avait vue en plein jour, les jours d'écoles. Il l'avait vue passer devant les étalages d'ail et de gris-gris sans jamais sembler s'en formaliser… Mais d'un autre côté, l'autre vampire, Sasuke, ne craignait pas les crucifix… Et tous ces outils de défense n'étaient basés que sur les superstitions, après tout. Jusqu'où les humains faisaient-ils fausse route au sujet des vampires… ?

Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Hinata n'avait pas l'air d'une vampire… Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais trouvé ses dents particulièrement longues… Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir jamais fait particulièrement attention à elle. Cette fille était bien trop discrète pour l'intéresser. Mais il était tout de même difficile de l'imaginer comme le genre de personne à se délecter de sang humain à la nuit tombée…

Il prit la résolution de se rendre à l'école le lendemain. Quelle que soit son lien avec les vampires, il avait vu Hinata dans leur repère. Il devait y avoir une raison. Il irait donc lui parler, et il apprendrait la vérité.

'Désolé, Sasuke.' Songea-t-il avec un sourire narquois. 'Mais t'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi…'

* * *

Sasuke avait beau se dire que cela ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à le déconcentrer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile pendant qu'il courait, et ce sans relâche. Mais _qu'est-ce_ qui lui avait _pris ?_ Sous prétexte d'éviter à un crétin fini de se faire saigner à mort, il se retrouvait à courir comme un dératé avec la mort aux trousses. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ce genre d'entrainement !

'C'est qu'il est devenu plus rapide, en plus, le salaud…' songea-t-il avec une appréhension grandissante.

Il ralentit le plus légèrement qu'il put sa propre course, le temps de se métamorphoser. Il bondit en avant, se réceptionna à quatre pattes dans un corps de jeune loup noir, et repartit, sa vitesse quadruplée. Mais cet intervalle avait permis à son poursuivant de gagner du terrain…

'Merde… Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant !' songea le loup, slalomant à toute allure entre les arbres, ses pattes touchant à peine le sol. Il n'avait pas le temps d'appeler ses amis à son aide, et l'autre ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Tout reposait sur la vitesse…

Il sentit qu'il recommençait à prendre de l'avance, mais se força à poursuivre sur son élan, même lorsqu'il distingua la lisière du bois. Il la franchit sans ralentir, se transforma encore une fois dans le parc, bondissant vers le ciel et déployant ses pattes de devant devenues ailes pour voler vers une fenêtre ouverte du manoir sous la forme d'une chauve-souris.

Ce fut seulement une fois à l'intérieur et de retour dans son corps d'origine qu'il s'autorisa à se calmer. Ou du moins, à cesser de se soucier de son poursuivant. Mais il n'était pas encore près de se pardonner son inconscience. Risquer sa vie pour sauver un _stupide_ petit humain ! Il se renfrogna, son humeur au trente-sixième dessous. Il avait accepté de ne jamais lui faire de mal, certainement _pas_ de devenir sa nounou ! Si cet abruti de cancre ne tenait pas en place, ce n'était pas son problème, et il avait mieux à faire que de risquer de se faire couper en deux sous prétexte de lui sauver la vie !

« Tu as eu de la chance. » remarqua une voix dans son dos, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard. Il savait ce qui allait suivre…

« D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi imprudent. » Poursuivit donc la personne d'un ton égal. « J'ai presque réussi à te tuer, cette fois… »

Sasuke laissa échapper un « tss » doublé d'un sourire sarcastique :

« Déçu ? »

L'autre le regarda longuement, les yeux plissés. Il était difficile de dire s'il était en colère, si ces yeux reflétaient de la haine ou s'il réfléchissait franchement à la question.

« Tu sais que je ne fais pas de quartier. » dit-il finalement.

« Je sais. » Répondit simplement Sasuke en soutenant son regard. Mais une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front, et il savait que l'effort n'y était pour rien.

L'autre vampire le regarda encore un long moment, puis inclina légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il se reprochait quelque chose.

« J'aurais préféré te tuer aujourd'hui. » Dit-il avec une sorte de lassitude. « Je n'aime pas parler avec mes proies. »

Sasuke fut tenté de lui rétorquer que rien ne l'obligeait à venir lui parler, mais se retint à temps. Si les raisons pour lesquelles ce vampire lui parlait étaient les mêmes que celles pour lesquelles il l'écoutait, il savait qu'il serait mal placé pour le critiquer, et qu'il aurait tort de se plaindre de sa situation vis-à-vis de lui. Même si elle restait précaire… songea-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Je préfère savoir que tu as peur. » Dit l'autre en s'éloignant, sans plus de formalités.

Sasuke eut un sourire amer :

'Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur…'

Il soupira longuement, retrouvant un peu de calme en vidant ses poumons. L'essentiel était de lui avoir échappé. Et en fait, il était plutôt soulagé que ce vampire ne lui ait pas demandé pourquoi il avait commis l'imprudence de pénétrer dans la forêt alors qu'il savait qu'il s'y trouvait… Sasuke en rougit presque de honte. Vraiment, il préférait s'éviter le ridicule d'une telle confession.

'Je payais ma dette.' Se dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. 'Un point, c'est tout. Et une fois n'est pas coutume. La prochaine fois, je le laisse se faire tuer.'

Mais cette pensée n'était pas si réconfortante. S'il laissait mourir cet idiot, il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences… Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile prenne un tel plaisir à lui compliquer la vie ?

* * *

Je suis sûre que tous les fans de yaoi ici présents me détestent… XP Et non, il s'est rien passé dans la penderie, et vous pouvez placer vos idées tordues ailleurs ! Na ! Non mais oh, ils se connaissent à peine… En passant, je précise que « teme » est un terme japonais pour « toi », et qu'apparemment, c'est très grossier… Mais Naruto utilise vraiment cette expression pour désigner Sasuke dans l'anime. (D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire… ^.^ ; )

Pour finir, félicitations à **dragonwing4** et **Ai-sensei and Nade-chan **pour avoir deviné que la petite fille-vampire était Moegi (c'était sans doute pas si dur, mais bravo quand même !) et à **Akina-bou** qui a deviné que la fic était une NaruSasu. (Je pense qu'elle n'était pas la seule, et que c'est plus la peine de le cacher… Mais je garde ma bouche fermée pour les autres couples ! Le prochain qui en devine un recevra un cookie ! ;) )

Maintenant, à votre avis, qui est ce nouveau vampire ? Ceux qui auront deviné d'ici la prochaine update auront un chapitre 6 ! (Heu… Oui, bon, les autres aussi…)

A la prochaine ! (Dans pas trop longtemps, je l'espère autant que vous…)


	6. L'autre passage

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Qui suis-je ? Où cours-je ? Dans quel état j'erre ? (En passant, mon pseudo est Nadramon.)

Couples : NaruSasu. J'assure vraiment pas pour la discrétion... Mais nos deux compères n'en sont pas encore là, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra (c'est à dire beaucoup XP), et d'ici là vous avez largement le temps de deviner le sens-unique yaoi et le triangle hétéro qui restent. (Et qui, eux, sont déjà là, même si on ne le sait pas encore… Faut que j'arrête de donner des indices.) Comme ça, je vous occupe ! XB Ah oui, du SakuSasu à sens-unique, aussi, mais c'est loin d'être l'idylle centrale.

Disclaimer : C'est moi, Masashi Kishimoto ! X) Je parie que personne ne s'en doutait ! …Et pour cause. Pour mémoire, aucun des personnages pré et sous-évoqués ne m'appartient.

**WARNINGS :** Mon but avoué est de traumatiser à vie tous les homophobes, gamins en bas-âges, non-violents, adeptes du bon Dieu, pères-la-pudeur et fans de Neji Hyuuga ici présents ! Je vous aurais prévenus ! X3 (Je ne pense pas être en mesure de réussir un tel exploit… C'est presque dommage. Je plaisante, bien sûr.)

Bonjour à tous ! Vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt, pas vrai ? Eh bien, remerciez les vacances ! ENFIN la quille ! Rien de mieux pour faire revenir l'inspiration et le temps d'écrire en trombe ! Mon prof de chinois aura beau dire, les vacances restent une période de l'année entièrement bénéfique ! (Pour une autre forme de boulot, on va dire…)

Réponse aux reviews : Merci à mes sept fidèles lecteurs et/ou lectrices, vous avez, comme de juste, toute ma gratitude ! Toute ma reconnaissance va donc à _Ai-sensei and Nade-chan _(ou plutôt à _Nade-chan_ tout court)_, Akina-bou, Ayura-Chan, Lady Ange Shadow, dragonwing4, Maeve Fantasie _et_ chonaku _! (A qui je réponds ci-après.)

_chonaku _: Merci beaucoup ! (Pour la review, les compliments et l'anniv'. Ca fait pas mal ! lol) Le NaruSasu implique ce qu'on appelle un Sasuke « uke », c'est-à-dire dominé dans la relation, tandis que Naruto est « seme » : dominant. Pour le SasuNaru (plus courant), c'est l'inverse. Mais tout le monde ne fait pas cette différence. Dans mon cas, c'est surtout pour la forme, vu que je prône plutôt l'égalité et pas la domination. Mais comme j'exècre le Naruto « uke » (comme tu as pu le constater)… Voilà. Sinon, tu verras dans ce chapitre laquelle de tes suppositions est la bonne (ou si aucune n'est bonne). Et enfin « update » signifie « mise à jour » en anglais. En l'occurrence, ça veut dire que je rajoute un chapitre. Si tu t'enregistres au moment de reviewer, tu seras prévenue à chaque update par mon mail. Tu peux aussi utiliser l'option « alert », qui t'envoie (normalement…) un avertissement par mail quand la fic en « alert » est updatée. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Bon, ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précédent, je vous l'accorde… Mais bon, c'est la qualité qui paye. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! En passant, j'ai changé le résumé pour essayer de faire monter l'audimat et éventuellement les reviews… J'espère qu'il est mieux comme ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Little child who just couldn't see  
The pressure from her so called friends  
Was simply too much_ (Sonata Arctica: _Sing in Silence_)

_**L'autre passage**_

Comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, Naruto n'avait jamais aimé rester cloîtré dans une salle une heure entière à écouter des sujets qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas avec pour seule perspective d'avenir de se rendre dans une autre salle à la fin de ladite heure pour reprendre la même routine, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à dix-sept heures. On aura compris qu'il s'agissait du collège.

La seule partie amusante de la journée jusqu'ici avait été son arrivée. Faisant l'exploit d'arriver à l'heure et par la porte pour la première fois en deux ans, l'orphelin blond avait déclenché un remue-ménage presque pire que celui que provoquaient ses entrées habituelles : il y avait d'abord eu la surprise générale. Il était entré en trombe avec un large sourire et avait gratifié la classe d'un « bonjour » retentissant, pour se retrouver face à un alignement d'yeux en billes de loto et de mâchoires décrochées. Silence absolu. Iruka avait semblé entre la crise cardiaque et les larmes de joie. Une combinaison intéressante : des yeux ronds humidifiés par l'émotion, une bouche béante aux lèvres tremblantes et un livre de japonais qui tombait par terre. A ce spectacle, Naruto avait haussé un sourcil, cillé trois fois, puis éclaté de rire : « Bon-sang ! » Avait-il articulé. « Si seulement vous pouviez voir vos _têtes !_ »

Ce qui avait brisé la transe générale et déclenché la suite des événements : des réflexions sardoniques ou balbutiements d'indignation avaient fusé de partout et deux élèves s'étaient jetés sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Ceux à qui il avait volé leur casse-croûte la dernière fois qu'il était venu à l'école, pas plus tard que la veille. Ce qui avait encore amélioré son entrain, et il s'était défendu avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka soit parvenu à les séparer, non sans grande difficulté. On ne volait pas impunément les repas de Chôji Akimichi et de Kiba Inuzuka… Naruto s'estimait chanceux du fait que Kiba ne soit pas parvenu à introduire son chien à l'école ce jour-là. Finalement, ils s'en étaient tiré tous les trois avec un avertissement et le cours avait commencé sans autre incident notable. Bien sûr, Naruto avait récolté une bonne quinzaine de bleus et deux bosses à la récréation.

Il bailla en massant sa mâchoire encore endolorie. Pas si mal, comme début de journée. Même s'il se serait bien passé de la bagarre. Non pas que la chose en elle-même l'incommodait beaucoup. Il était habitué aux coups et cela l'aidait à se défouler. Mais cette fois-ci, la dispute l'avait empêché de parler à Hinata…

La tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, il lui jeta un regard en coin. Sa camarade était assise deux sièges et une rangée plus loin et regardait nerveusement dans sa direction. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle rougit fortement, prit un air effrayé et se mit à fixer ses mains croisées sur sa table, la tête renfoncée dans ses épaules comme si elle avait voulu disparaître dans son épais survêtement beige.

A cette réaction, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Hinata était-elle réellement un vampire ? Elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'air… Et pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger, elle lui avait toujours paru comme une fille exagérément timide, gentille sans doute, puisqu'elle prêtait ses affaires à n'importe qui le lui demandant (ou alors elle n'avait pas assez de volonté pour refuser quoi que ce fut), renfermée, voire morne, et un peu bizarre, mais quand même pas louche au point de passer pour un monstre !

Il continua à la dévisager du coin de l'œil, méfiant. Ce matin, quand il était arrivé, elle avait eu l'air à la fois profondément soulagée et effrayée. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison… Pour sa part, il avait été content de la trouver à l'école. Au moins, les vampires ne lui avaient rien fait… Sa moue suspicieuse s'accentua. D'un autre côté, cela renforçait ses soupçons. Hinata avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec les vampires. Et quoi que ce soit, il était déterminé à le découvrir !

Il reporta son attention sur la pendule au-dessus du tableau devant lequel se tenait Genma, le professeur de physique. 12h 18. Dans douze minutes, la pause de midi. Il sourit. Ce serait une bonne occasion d'attirer Hinata à l'écart. Il faudrait juste qu'il y parvienne avant que Kiba ne l'invite à manger avec lui. Surtout que ce dernier penserait peut-être que la leçon de ce matin ne lui avait pas suffi, songea-t-il avec amertume. Toujours des complications… Mais ce n'était pas comme si cela suffirait à l'arrêter.

* * *

A midi moins deux, Naruto se tenait fin prêt, pratiquement en position de starting-block sur sa chaise, son sac d'ors et déjà callé sur son dos, le regard fixé sur Hinata qui prenait fébrilement des notes. Une minute s'écoula, Genma annonça la fin du cours. Le brouhaha du rangement des affaires, la cloche…

Naruto partit comme une flèche, atteignit la table d'Hinata, la saisit par le poignet et ramassa la trousse restée sur sa table de sa main libre avant de repartir en trombe vers la porte, entraînant le tout après lui. Un très faible cri de protestation lui parvint, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il traversa le couloir en courant, s'amusant de la peine que sa camarade avait à le suivre, atteignit les escaliers, dévala les marches et entraîna Hinata dans la partie désaffectée du bâtiment, vers les sous-sols.

Il finit par s'arrêter à côté d'une vieille machine à café en panne renversée au pied du mur d'une pièce sale qui sentait l'humidité et des murs de laquelle jaillissaient de nombreux tuyaux. Elle paraissait servir de débarras et, de toute évidence, il y avait longtemps que personne n'était venu la nettoyer. Tout ce que Naruto avait besoin de savoir, toutefois, c'était qu'on y avait la paix.

Il se tourna vers Hinata avec un sourire d'excuse, un peu incertain : « Hum… Bon, désolé si je m'y suis pris un peu brusquement… Mais faut qu'on parle… »

Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le teint pivoine, elle avait le regard fixé sur sa main, qui tenait toujours son poignet.

« Oups ! Pardon, » s'excusa Naruto en la lâchant aussitôt. « Heu… Tes affaires ! » Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la trousse qu'il avait ramassée à la hâte avant de l'entraîner.

Les joues encore rouges, Hinata accepta la trousse en balbutiant un « merci », avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine et de baisser un peu la tête, comme si elle espérait se cacher dedans. Elle paraissait partagée entre dire quelque chose et s'enfuir en courant, et Naruto en éprouva à nouveau une légère culpabilité. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de faire subir un interrogatoire à une fille de sa classe… Surtout qu'à bien y réfléchir, elle était une des rares à ne pas lui chercher d'embrouilles. Mais…

Il repensa à Sasuke, et sa détermination lui revint. Hinata avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec lui. Elle était sa seule chance d'en apprendre plus ! Il s'apprêta à briser le silence gêné qui s'était établi, lorsqu'elle se décida à prendre la parole :

« Tu… » Hésita-t-elle. « C-c'est ici que tu manges, d-d'habitude ? »

« Bah… Parfois. » Répondit-il maladroitement, coupé dans son élan. « Quand il fait moche ou qu'on me cherche des noises… Mais normalement, j'aime mieux manger dehors… »

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder ce genre de sujet, l'étrangeté de la situation faisait baisser son assurance, et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il obtiendrait les réponses qu'il était venu chercher ! Il se secoua et regarda Hinata dans les yeux, son visage ferme :

« Hinata, tu… »

Mais en voyant l'expression de son visage, elle parut prendre peur et tourna les talons, prête à fuir. Par réflexe, il tendit la main et la retint par le col, lui arrachant un petit cri de protestation, puis il se figea avec une exclamation étouffée, sans la lâcher, glacé d'horreur.

Le col relevé venait de dévoiler le cou de la collégienne. Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée à demi pour éviter d'être étranglée, la gauche de sa gorge lui avait été révélée. A cet endroit se trouvaient deux écœurantes cicatrices. On distinguait deux petits trous à peu près égaux, étrangement creusés, comme si on s'y était pris à plusieurs reprises pour améliorer leur forme. Autour, la peau était rougie et paraissait presque flasque, comme si elle avait été sucée, _mastiquée_ plusieurs fois. _Plusieurs fois…_

Lentement, il la lâcha, et elle plaqua sa main sur son col pour dissimuler à nouveau les marques. Mais elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Elle le regardait par-dessus sa main, anxieuse, comme un criminel pris en flagrant délit qui attendrait sa sentence. Il ne réagit pas. Ses pensées étaient comme pétrifiées dans son esprit. Il voyait les cicatrices, et ne savait quelle conclusion en tirer. Ou _n'osait_ en tirer une conclusion.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Hinata se força à prendre une inspiration :

« Naruto-kun… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » L'arrêta Naruto d'une voix blanche, incapable de dire s'il voulait ou non connaître la réponse. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils te _font ?_ »

Hinata sursauta. « Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je t'ai vue là-bas ! » Répliqua Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, après avoir reculé d'un pas. « Dans ce manoir ! Et ces marques… Tu… »

Il serra les paupières, puis rouvrit les yeux, la scrutant avec une méfiance redoublée, teintée de défi :

« Tu es une vampire, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Mais il sentait un début de sueur sur son front…

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent dans une expression effarée : « Je… Non… »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda encore Naruto, sans baisser sa garde.

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement incapable de soutenir son regard. Naruto sentit la culpabilité revenir, mais la repoussa. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait savoir.

« Je…ne suis pas un vampire… » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment, d'une toute petite voix. « Ils… Ils ne peuvent pas sortir…le jour… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu les connais ? » remarqua-t-il avec prudence.

« …Oui. »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la frappe. L'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Ce manoir est leur repère ! Est-ce qu'ils…t'obligent à y aller ? » Hésita-t-il, toujours un peu tendu.

« Non ! » Répondit aussitôt Hinata. « Non… Ils… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Je…n'ai pas le droit d'en parler… »

« Pourquoi ? » S'offusqua Naruto. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Une question qui aurait pu paraître saugrenue étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais adressé la parole durant ces deux ans passés dans la même classe. Mais Hinata ne semblait pas entendre les choses de cette façon :

« S-si, bien sûr… » Assura-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle et en détournant les yeux. « M-mais… Je… »

« Dis-moi la vérité ! » Intima Naruto. « Sinon, Sakura-chan va… »

Il s'interrompit, soudain incapable de continuer, l'image du premier jour à l'hôpital encore fraîche dans son esprit. Il avait pu voir les progrès du rétablissement de Sakura. Si elle se remettait pour de bon et que Sasuke ou un autre vampire la remettait dans cet état végétatif, ou la tuait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Sakura… ? » répéta Hinata, son expression modifiée.

Elle étudia un moment son visage, y décelant une inquiétude sincère. Elle parut soudain blessée. Mais également touchée. Et coupable.

« Oui, j'ai… J'ai appris pour elle… Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais, » insista Naruto. « Il y a des choses que je dois savoir. »

Sa camarade hésita, le regarda. Elle parut réfléchir. Finalement, elle acquiesça lentement.

« D'accord… »

Soulagé, Naruto se détendit un peu. Mais un gargouillis soudain détourna son attention.

« Oh-oh… » Marmonna-t-il, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas apporté de repas ce jour-là. « Par contre, j'ai la dalle… T'aurais pas un truc à manger ? »

« Tu…n'as rien apporté ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Ben…j'ai oublié. » répondit évasivement l'orphelin blond.

De fait, ils se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte sur un vieux bureau infesté de termites à partager le repas d'Hinata, qui semblait devenir un peu plus rouge à chaque seconde. Naruto, concentré sur la nourriture, ne s'en formalisa pas.

« A-alors… » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en jouant nerveusement avec ses pouces. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir… ? »

« Hm… » Réfléchit Naruto, la bouche pleine. « Pour commencher, comment tu as fait pour travercher la forêt juchqu'au manoir ? Un vampire t'a aidée ? »

« N-non… Il y a un autre passage… »

L'orphelin s'étrangla.

« Que…Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, bouche bée. « Mais…comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je… »

« Non, attends ! » L'interrompit-il. « Déjà, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Quand je t'ai vue… je crois que tu cherchais quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais chercher dans… Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi, au juste, cet endroit ? »

A cette question, son inquiétude sembla lui revenir. Elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, puis se tourna vers Naruto, un air suppliant sur son visage pâle :

« Naruto-kun, s'il te plaît… »

Prise d'un excès de timidité, elle baissa les yeux, mais se força à poursuivre :

« Tu… Tu dois me promettre…de n'en parler à personne… D-d'accord ? »

Naruto la regarda, indécis.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander. « Si tu sais où se trouve le repère des vampires, ça veut dire qu'on peut les arrêter… »

« Non, il ne faut pas ! » objecta aussitôt Hinata, trouvant assez de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment ça « il ne faut pas » ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. « Les vampires _tuent_ les gens, non ? Ils sont obligés de boire du sang pour survivre ! »

« Je… Je sais… » Balbutia Hinata. « M-mais… Ils sont… Il y en a qui… »

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver ses mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air honteuse d'elle-même, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, Naruto-kun… » Dit-elle, un peu rouge, mais le ton sincère. « Mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne… S'il te plaît… »

Naruto hésita. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Hinata n'était pas elle-même une vampire… Elle avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient sortir que la nuit, mais ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

'Ce serait quand même mieux si je pouvais au moins vérifier si elle est une vampire ou pas…'

Quelque chose lui revint alors en mémoire. Lorsque Sasuke l'avait touché… Le seul souvenir le fit frissonner. Tout son corps était glacial. Un froid inhumain, comme celui d'un corps sans vie… Il déglutit.

Il avait déjà touché un cadavre, une fois. Celui d'un chien. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, alors qu'il était encore dans le primaire, il s'était caché tout l'après-midi dans une poubelle vide pour échapper à une bande d'adolescents. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à sortir de sa cachette, longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, il avait pris la direction de l'orphelinat. En chemin, il avait trouvé un grand chien qui gisait sur un trottoir, la gorge sanglante, raide mort. Effrayé et fasciné tout à la fois, il avait touché le poitrail de l'animal, pour s'assurer de sa mort. Le contact du vampire avait été semblable…

Il saisit le poignet d'Hinata, ce qui la fit virer au rouge brique. Il attendit un peu, puis soupira de soulagement. La peau était tiède.

« Ok. » Sourit-il en la lâchant. « Je te promets que je ne dirai rien, mais seulement si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais en échange. »

Encore très rouge, elle hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête, une seule fois.

Ce fut ce moment que la cloche choisit pour sonner, annonçant la reprise imminente des cours. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis lâcha un juron retentissant, pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux. Quelqu'un là-haut devait vraiment le détester… Juste quand il allait apprendre la vérité, on lui faisait ça !

« Na… Naruto-kun ? » Hésita Hinata.

Naruto leva vers elle un regard las :

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas sécher ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Je… Non. »

Naruto acquiesça, puis plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et coinça sa tête entre ses poings avec un profond soupir.

« Je suis maudit… » Maugréa-t-il avec une grimace.

« Mais… Ne dis pas ça… » Tenta de le réconforter Hinata, que son attitude paraissait amuser.

Elle hésita, puis se laissa glisser à bas du bureau, dérangeant deux termites qui coururent se réfugier dans leurs trous, et s'épousseta un peu maladroitement avant de se retourner vers Naruto, le rouge aux joues :

« Je… Je vais réfléchir… » Promit-elle en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Et je te promets de t'en apprendre autant que je pourrai… Ne t'inquiète pas, d-d'accord ? »

Naruto lui rendit son regard sans bouger de sa position, puis hocha la tête.

« OK… » Dit-il en descendant à sa suite. « Mais t'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! » Prévint-il.

Hinata secoua la tête :

« Non… C'est promis. »

* * *

Mars approchant, les jours avaient commencé à rallonger. Ce soir-là, le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon un peu après six heures et demi, envoyant ses derniers rayons teintés de rose directement sur la fenêtre à l'étage d'un grand manoir à la lisière de Konoha. L'un d'eux vint frapper la plume d'un stylo en train d'écrire et, réfléchi, alla aveugler son propriétaire.

Hinata Hyuuga frotta son œil picotant et leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre et le ciel orangé. Déjà le crépuscule… Elle reporta son attention sur ses devoirs et soupira, sentant venir le découragement. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini… Mais elle ne pouvait empiéter sur ses heures passées au second manoir, ou elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de dormir assez longtemps. Et elle savait que réduire ses heures de sommeil n'était jamais une solution. Cela ne faisait que l'épuiser toujours plus…

Elle se leva, déconfite. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de se lever un peu plus tôt le lendemain… La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller, mais cette fois serait la bonne. En tous cas, elle essaierait… Mais en premier lieu, il fallait qu'elle se rende au second manoir.

Elle laissa ses affaires telles qu'elles sur son bureau pour les reprendre le lendemain matin, alla prendre quelques notes dans son armoire, les rangea dans son sac qu'elle jeta ensuite sur ses épaules, puis elle sortit en fermant sa porte à clé. Après quoi elle descendit silencieusement les marches et traversa le salon du manoir Hyuuga.

Elle arriva finalement au dojo, retira ses chaussures et poursuivit sa route en les tenant à la main. Après avoir compté onze tatamis, elle souleva légèrement le douzième, révélant une trappe cachée dessous. Avec plus d'efforts, elle la souleva également, fit passer ses chaussures par l'ouverture, puis s'y engouffra à son tour avant de la refermer sur elle. Le tatami se replaça dessus en même temps que la trappe se refermait, et Hinata se retrouva dans le noir.

Sans s'en préoccuper, elle fouilla dans la poche de côté de son sac pour en retirer une petite boîte d'allumettes, puis chercha à tâtons la réserve de bougies à proximité de l'ouverture. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin une étagère de bois à sa gauche sur laquelle étaient alignées six grosses boîtes contenant chacune une vingtaine de bougies. Elle s'empara de l'une d'elles et la posa près d'elle tandis qu'elle craquait une allumette, diffusant une faible clarté dans le tunnel. Elle repéra la bougie sur le sol et l'alluma avant d'éteindre l'allumette et de la jeter dans l'une des petites boîtes prévues à cet effet placées sur l'étagère à sa droite.

Un escalier de pierre qui descendait droit dans les ténèbres se révéla à la lumière de la bougie. Hinata remit comme elle put ses chaussures d'une main avant de s'engager dans le tunnel, la bougie à la main, sa lumière la précédant dans l'obscurité.

Elle progressa ainsi dans la pénombre durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur un long couloir sur le sol duquel s'étendait un tapis rouge. Le long des murs étaient alignés plusieurs chandeliers, que quelqu'un d'autre s'était déjà chargé d'allumer, constata la jeune fille. Elle souffla sa bougie et reprit sa marche en la gardant avec elle pour un futur usage.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Naruto à la pause de midi et rosit légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé… Il ne venait pas souvent en cours et les rares fois où il y allait, il ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole… Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre et de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Le sujet était on ne pouvait plus sérieux et ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des arrière-pensées.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'être en droit d'apprendre à Naruto ce qu'il voulait savoir, encore moins si elle ne le mettait pas en danger en le lui apprenant… Bien sûr, il était simplement inquiet pour Sakura (son cœur se serra à cette pensée) et les autres victimes, mais pouvait-il comprendre… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, se révoltant aussitôt contre cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait comprendre ! C'était Naruto. Il n'approuverait pas forcément sa façon d'appréhender le problème, se dit-elle, non sans une certaine angoisse, mais il comprendrait ses raisons, elle en était certaine… Ou en tous cas, il comprendrait qu'on ne pouvait opter pour l'extermination des vampires. C'était trop cruel…

Elle secoua la tête. Le problème n'était pas là. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant la vérité ? Et plus important encore, comment réagirait sa famille si elle apprenait qu'elle avait parlé ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler leurs secrets, elle le savait… Comment avait-elle pu se montrer si téméraire… ?

'Lui, il me protégera.'

Elle sursauta. Cette pensée lui était venue tout naturellement…

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Elle savait bien qu'_il_ était la raison pour laquelle on la rabrouait moins, ces derniers temps. La raison pour laquelle elle avait plus de libertés, était davantage traitée comme l'héritière des Hyuuga devrait l'être… Tous le craignaient. Elle-même avait peur de lui. Moins qu'avant, sans doute, mais elle sentait encore en elle la peur des premiers jours… Et elle ne voulait pas de privilèges pour un motif de terreur. Elle aspirait à être digne de son rang. Mais voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir sa famille…

'Je le fais pour Naruto-kun…' Se dit-elle en essayant de se rassurer. 'Ce n'est pas une trahison… Il ne le répétera pas, j'en suis sûre…'

Mais cette pensée ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître sa culpabilité. Elle poursuivit sa marche, tête basse, de sombres pensées hantant son esprit.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle passa plusieurs ouvertures conduisant à des escaliers réservés à l'usage des domestiques, avant de se décider à en prendre un sur sa droite. Elle utilisa le feu d'un chandelier proche pour rallumer sa bougie et entama l'ascension des marches de pierre.

Elle parvint à une porte de chêne autour de laquelle étaient disposées deux chaînes de gousses d'ail, ainsi que quelques branches de rosier sauvage. Hinata ne leur prêta aucune attention et franchit la porte sans difficulté, débouchant sur une petite salle assez richement ornée dans un style archaïque, avec de riches rideaux aux fenêtres et d'antiques portraits aux murs.

Hinata alla placer sa bougie, dont un quart avait déjà fondu, sur un chandelier libre et sortit de la pièce par une porte voisine. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme grand, que ses longs cheveux argentés dressés de travers sur sa tête grandissaient encore, tout de noir vêtu et dont un masque dissimulait la moitié du visage. Son œil gauche était également dissimulé sous un bandeau assorti au reste de ses vêtements. Dès qu'il vit Hinata, son œil droit se ferma en un demi-cercle amical, ce qui laissa supposer à la jeune fille qu'il souriait.

« Bonsoir, Hinata-sama. » La salua-t-il poliment.

« Oh… Bonsoir, Kakashi-san. » Répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Vous portez encore ce survêtement. » Remarqua l'homme d'un ton détaché. « Je trouve cela réellement dommage… Sans vouloir critiquer votre goût stylistique, et avec votre permission, je dirais que quelque chose de plus léger vous mettrait davantage en valeur. »

Parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il sous-entendait, Hinata rougit fortement et fit de son mieux pour trouver une objection suffisamment polie, mais se vit devancée dans cette tâche :

« Kakashi, à moins que tu ne tiennes à finir embroché par le renégat, je te suggérerais d'éviter de reluquer Hinata. » Avertit une voix sèche.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante avec une apparente indifférence :

« Je tenais simplement à ce qu'Hinata-sama prenne conscience de ses avantages et qu'elle n'ait pas honte de les dévoiler. Je ne disais pas forcément cela pour moi. D'ailleurs, elle est encore bien trop jeune pour m'intéresser. Contrairement à certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas, Kurenai ? » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton jovial.

La jeune femme à qui il venait de s'adresser faisait un peu plus d'une demi-tête de moins que Kakashi, avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, le teint très pâle et des yeux rouges flamboyants. Elle resta de marbre, observant son interlocuteur avec désapprobation.

« Ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que je te remercie pour m'avoir vampirisée il y a trente ans. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et je pense qu'Hinata peut se passer des conseils d'un pervers. »

Kakashi soupira et tira de sa poche un petit livre orange dont la quatrième de couverture et le titre laissaient supposer un contenu peu catholique, comme pour apporter le soutien d'une preuve à l'insulte de Kurenai, et se plongea aussitôt dans sa lecture en murmurant quelque chose qui s'apparentait à « quelle ingratitude… ».

Hinata sentit ses joues se chauffer davantage encore et estima plus sage de n'émettre aucun commentaire. Elle se tourna donc vers la jeune femme-vampire et courba légèrement l'échine :

« Bonsoir, Kurenai-san. »

L'interpellée lui rendit son salut avec un sourire. Hinata sourit à son tour, et une idée lui vint soudain. Pouvait-elle parler aux deux vampires de ce qu'elle devrait bientôt révéler à Naruto ? Peut-être pourraient-ils la conseiller ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. En principe, il aurait été plus logique d'en parler d'abord à son père, Hiashi Hyuuga, chef du clan… Mais elle savait qu'il désapprouverait plus que certainement sa décision et que sa foi en la parole de Naruto ne lui apparaîtrait que comme une piètre excuse. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement refusé de répondre à Naruto, dans ce cas ?

Elle rougit. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse… Mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne satisferait pas plus son père que le reste, voire encore moins…

« …Hinata-sama ? »

Hinata sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se tourna vers Kakashi, qui l'observait par-dessus son livre d'un air intrigué :

« O-oui ? »

« Apparemment, vous aviez la tête ailleurs. » Dit simplement le vampire en se replongeant dans sa lecture. « Je disais donc, avez-vous une idée de qui était le petit humain blond qui est passé au manoir hier ? »

Dire qu'Hinata fut surprise aurait été un bel euphémisme. Véritablement estomaquée, elle ne pouvait que fixer le vampire la bouche grande ouverte en attendant de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

« Vous… Vous saviez ? » Murmura-t-elle enfin, le souffle coupé. « Vous avez vu Naruto-kun ? »

« Disons que nous nous sommes croisés. » Répondit le vampire d'un ton détaché en tournant sa page. « Apparemment, je lui ai fait peur. S'il s'agissait de ton invité, tu m'en vois navré. »

Il leva enfin son unique œil de l'ouvrage et plongea son regard dans les yeux pâles d'Hinata :

« Mais j'ai des doutes sur la question. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Vous… » Hésita Hinata. « C'est vous qui l'avez… ? »

« « Aidé à s'enfuir » ? » Suggéra le vampire. « Non… Sasuke s'en est chargé. »

Sous le choc, la jeune fille parvint à agrandir ses yeux encore davantage : « Sa-_Sasuke ?_ »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Kakashi en levant son œil au ciel d'un air songeur. « Cela ne lui ressemble pas tellement, n'est-ce pas ? Et apparemment, ce n'est pas toi qui le lui as demandé non plus… »

« Ce qui _me_ semble étrange, c'est qu'un humain ait réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici, et je ne vois pas comment tu peux considérer ce fait aussi légèrement, Kakashi ! » fit remarquer Kurenai avec reproche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinata ne l'écoutait plus. Sasuke avait fait cela ? Il avait aidé Naruto à s'enfuir du manoir juste avant que… Mais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se sentait perplexe, mais en même temps étrangement soulagée. Elle comprenait à présent comment Naruto avait pu s'en sortir, et elle était contente que Sasuke l'ait aidé… et plus encore qu'il ait lui-même survécu. Mais pourtant, même si Sasuke n'était pas la personne la plus malveillante qui soit et sûrement pas la plus lâche, il n'était pas du genre à risquer sa vie facilement, surtout pour le compte d'un humain quasiment anonyme… En tous cas, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça de sa part. Peut-être l'avait-elle simplement sous-estimé ?

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Si Sasuke se montrait capable de compassion envers les humains, c'était bon signe.

« Naruto, tu dis ? » Répéta Kakashi, lui-même apparemment abîmé dans ses réflexions.

Se rappelant sa présence et encouragée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui dire la vérité :

« I-il est dans ma classe… » Précisa-t-elle. « Je… Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé le manoir, mais il m'y a vue…et il m'a prise pour un vampire. » Ajouta-t-elle, gênée. « Il… voudrait apprendre la vérité. Je lui ai promis…que je lui dirai… »

Elle s'interrompit, anxieuse, mais Kakashi se contentait de l'observer avec un sourcil haussé. La réaction de Kurenai fut différente :

« Tu as… Mais à quoi penses-tu, Hinata ! » La réprimanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète. « Tu ne peux pas révéler ce secret à n'importe qui ! Que dirait ton père si… »

« Apparemment, ce garçon en sait déjà beaucoup. » Remarqua Kakashi en se replongeant dans son livre. « Il n'a qu'à révéler l'existence du manoir et l'implication d'Hinata, et les autorités de Konoha n'auront plus qu'à aller interroger les Hyuuga. Peut-être même finiront-ils par découvrir le passage secret et… »

« Ca suffit, Kakashi ! » L'interrompit Kurenai d'un ton sec. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on tue cet enfant ? »

« Non ! » S'écria Hinata dans un élan de panique.

« Je pense que nous pouvons déjà écarter cette solution. » Conclut Kakashi en lui souriant. « Personnellement, je serais curieux de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce garçon… Il a pu traverser la forêt, après tout. Je me demande comment il a pu nous trouver si facilement et arriver en un seul morceau… »

Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Hinata :

« Pourquoi ne l'invites-tu pas ? » Suggéra-t-il. « Ce sera plus simple de lui expliquer la situation s'il voit ce que renferme le manoir de ses propres yeux, tu ne crois pas ? Et puisqu'il est déjà allé si loin, je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre. »

« Le…L'inviter ? » Répéta Hinata, incrédule. Comment Kakashi pouvait-il suggérer une chose pareille d'un ton si léger ?

« Tu dois plaisanter ! » S'indigna Kurenai, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. « Faire venir ici un enfant humain ? C'est de la folie ! Il n'aura pas fait trois pas dans le manoir qu'il ne lui restera plus une goutte de sang ! »

« Sauf s'il est en bonne compagnie. » Rétorqua Kakashi en lançant un regard complice à Hinata. Celle-ci sursauta.

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Entre autres, oui, je veux parler du renégat… Même si je te conseille de te montrer particulièrement prudente avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour garantir notre sécurité. » Précisa-t-il avec un rien d'angoisse dans la voix. « Si malgré tout tu n'es pas tranquille, je veux bien me charger moi-même de le seconder pour protéger ton invité. Et avec un peu de chance, Sasuke voudra bien nous donner un coup de main… »

« Là n'est pas la question, Kakashi ! » L'interrompit Kurenai. « Que fais-tu des Hyuuga ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils approuveraient la présence d'un collégien en touriste dans ce manoir ! Et Hinata sera impliquée ! Ils n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour… »

« Toi aussi, tu commences à manquer de prudence, Kurenai. » Fit remarquer Kakashi. « Ce n'est pas le genre de propos que l'on peut tenir à la légère, surtout dans l'enceinte du manoir. »

A cela, la vampire ne trouva rien à répondre, et se contenta de détourner la tête, dépitée.

« De toute manière, il me semble qu'Hinata-sama n'était pas impliquée dans l'arrivée du garçon proprement dite, » fit remarquer Kakashi. « Et cette histoire intéressera sans l'ombre d'un doute les Hyuuga. J'ajouterais qu'à mon avis, ils préféreront rencontrer ce jeune humain avant la police de Konoha… Du reste, la présence du renégat peut garantir qu'ils ne prendront pas de décision trop extrême concernant le devenir de ce Naruto. »

Hinata l'écoutait et sentait l'espoir revenir avec plus de certitude à chaque phrase. Le vampire avait raison, bien sûr ! Avec tout ce qu'il savait déjà, même si Naruto en apprenait un peu plus, le problème restait le même et appelait une solution. Faire en sorte que le collégien rencontre les Hyuuga était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'en trouver une, après tout. Ils pouvaient s'arranger avec lui pour que le secret soit maintenu, mais seraient incapables de lui faire du mal si le « renégat » s'y opposait…

La jeune fille arrêta là ses pensées avec une pointe de culpabilité. Pouvait-elle lui demander ce service ? Il en faisait déjà beaucoup trop…

« Bien sûr, il faut encore qu'il accepte... » Précisa Kakashi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé.

Hinata, résolue, se dressa de toute sa hauteur :

« Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le convaincre ! » Promit-elle. « Merci beaucoup, Kakashi-san ! »

Là-dessus elle fit une courbette avant de s'en aller au petit trot en direction des sous-sols. Kurenai la regarda partir, encore anxieuse. Ce que Kakashi avait dit était juste, mais les Hyuuga désapprouveraient tout de même le fait que l'humain soit attiré ici, au cœur même de leurs expériences… Cela retomberait sur le compte d'Hinata et la présence du renégat ne suffirait peut-être pas à garantir la sécurité du garçon… Et puis il y avait encore autre chose.

« Kakashi… » Glissa-t-elle à l'adresse de son aîné, qui s'était replongé dans son livre.

« Hmm ? » Répondit distraitement l'interpellé.

« Tu as quelque chose en tête, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Le vampire prit le temps de finir sa page avant de daigner lever son œil vers elle et de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Pour parler franchement, pas vraiment. » Admit-il. « Mais je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que ce garçon m'intéressait. »

Il tourna son regard vers la direction qu'avait prise Hinata.

« Visiblement, il représente quelque chose pour Hinata-sama. Mais surtout, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Sasuke… J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait résolu de se tenir à l'écart des humains, sauf pour se nourrir. Et apparemment, je me suis trompé. »

Kurenai soupira.

« Je veux bien qu'il soit ton élève, mais je trouve que tu t'impliques un peu trop dans sa vie privée. Et quand bien même il chercherait le contact des humains, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? »

« Tout. » Répondit Kakashi sans la moindre hésitation. « Le succès de l'expérience d'Hinata peut en dépendre. »

La femme-vampire haussa les sourcils.

« Tu crois donc qu'elle peut réussir ? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence, mais le vampire sentit un mince espoir percer dans sa voix. Il sourit :

« S'il s'avère qu'il reste assez d'humanité en Sasuke, je pense que je pourrai commencer à y croire. »

* * *

Tandis que les deux vampires conversaient, Hinata était parvenue dans les sous-sols du manoir et se tenait devant une immense double-porte de bois couverte d'échardes aux battants rouillés. Elle était entrouverte. Inspirant à fond, la jeune fille poussa l'une des deux portes qui s'ouvrit en grinçant et pénétra dans la grande salle située derrière.

« Tu es en retard. » Remarqua une voix.

Un vampire arborant l'aspect d'un jeune garçon se tenait appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés, et la fixait avec intensité. Hinata déglutit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas détourner son regard. C'avait été plus une constatation qu'un reproche et son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas être en colère, mais il était difficile de déchiffrer ses émotions réelles, et plus encore de les comprendre. De ce fait, il était impossible d'être sûr.

'Il y a un tel écart entre lui et les autres…' Songea-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. 'Il doit se sentir tellement seul…'

« J'ai…dû parler de quelque chose d'important… Avec…Kakashi-san… » Expliqua-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle lut tout de suite la désapprobation sur le visage du jeune vampire, mais se força à ne pas y prêter attention. Elle inspira à nouveau et reprit la parole, aussi posément qu'elle put :

« Gaara… J'aurais un service à te demander… »

* * *

You-hoooooooouuu ! Record pulvérisé ! XD (Pas pour la longueur du chapitre, mais bon…) Félicitations à **dragonwing4**, qui a trouvé la bonne réponse, et grâce à qui vous avez eu ce nouveau chapitre ! (**chonaku** a trouvé aussi, mais comme elle a donné trois réponses différentes… Enfin, bravo quand même !) Par contre, comme personne n'a cherché à deviner les autres couples, personne n'a de cookie… Pas grave, ça m'en fait plus ! (mâche) Et puis vous avez encore le temps… Et enfin, je m'incline devant **Maeve Fantasie**, qui a deviné l'identité du loup borgne sans que je l'aie suggéré !

Tant que j'y suis, nouveaux comme anciens lecteurs, je vous adore, merci infiniment pour votre soutien ! Mais par contre, reviewez tous si vous pouvez, pitié ! Vos commentaires sont très précieux pour les auteurs, ça les aide à progresser et ça les décide à updater. (Et surtout ça les rend heu-reux !)

A bon entendeur salut et merci de votre fidélité !


	7. Le renégat

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Angst, Romance

Couples : Pour les principaux, NaruSasu à venir, ainsi qu'un sens-unique yaoi et un triangle hétéro. Un peu de SakuSasu à sens unique, et vous avez pu constater une référence à du Kakashi/Kurenai dans le chapitre précédent, mais je pense que ça reste au stade d'aventure passagère de notre pervers national. A vous de juger.

Disclaimer : Nan. (Personne ne m'appartient, quoi…)

**WARNINGS :** A partir de maintenant, il se peut que ça aille de mal en pis… Qui peut le dire ? Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenus : de l'homosexualité risque de pointer très prochainement le bout de son nez (et ce ne sera pas tout de suite du NaruSasu), et je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin pour les gros mots, la violence, les créatures maléfiques et la « salopardise » de Neji Hyuuga ! Ainsi que pour les possibles sous-entendus érotiques… J'espère quand même que je vais pas perdre trop de lecteurs.

Bon, ce chapitre m'aura pris un peu plus d'un mois… En même temps, c'est de la triche, Février a 28 jours ! (boude) Enfin, je suis quand même contente d'en être venue à bout ! Croyez-le ou non, il m'a donné du mal… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews : On dirait que le nouveau résumé a plutôt bien marché ! (J'aurais dû me douter que rajouter « NaruSasu » était une formule gagnante… lol) Il y a six petits nouveaux, dont deux anonymes ! La vie est belle ! Merci donc à _Spiria, Ai-sensei and Nade-chan, Ayura-Chan, Kaylin-san, Maeve Fantaisie, 666Naku, chonaku, Sutefeni, Lenvy _et _elalie17 _! 10 reviews ! Je suis trop géniale ! 8D Hem... Vous aussi, bien sûr.

_Stutefeni _: Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai updaté, donc tu peux continuer à reviewer et je continuerai d'updater. Comme ça, l'équilibre est maintenu ! 8)

_elalie17 _: Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Vampire fic francophone sur ffnet que j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, à la base. Bon, bien sûr, c'est aussi parce que j'avais plein d'idées sur la question, donc forcément… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Interlude justificatif de la polémiqueuse (alias moi) :** Il semblerait que plusieurs personnes regrettent de voir Neji avec un rôle de salaud. Je me permets donc cette interruption pour m'expliquer un peu sur le sujet. Il y a trois raisons majeures qui m'ont fait détester Neji Hyuuga :

La première, c'est qu'il se comporte en salaud égocentrique au début du manga. Et il ne s'agit pas que de son combat contre Hinata, mais également de celui contre Naruto, de ses remarques à l'adresse de Lee et de nombres d'autres commentaires personnels comme celui adressé à l'équipe d'Ino, Chouji et Shikamaru, dans le genre « c'est moi le meilleur/le plus malheureux/le plus digne, barrez-vous tas de minables ». Et puis je déteste cette logique du « T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Pas grave, je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes, et si tu t'entêtes, je te tue purement et simplement. ». Vous m'excuserez, c'est exactement l'attitude qu'il adoptait pendant ses deux combats de l'examen Chuunin…

La deuxième, c'est qu'après que Naruto l'ait « converti », si je puis dire, il a perdu toute crédibilité. Alors qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il doutait encore à la fin de son combat à l'examen Chuunin, pendant la poursuite d'Oto, il s'avère qu'il est intimement persuadé que « rien n'est joué à l'avance » (il aura suffi de lui tataner la gueule pour qu'il comprenne…) et que Naruto est une sorte de faiseur de miracles qui peut sauver n'importe qui des ténèbres… Résultat, il se retrouve avec une gueule d'illuminé et se met à _citer_ Naruto, ce qui fait particulièrement ridicule dans sa bouche. (Entendre quelqu'un comme Neji, un soi-disant génie, dire : « le seul à m'avoir battu m'a dit : « t'es pas un raté, toi. » »… Cherchez l'erreur.)

Et la troisième, car j'aurais pu à la rigueur me désintéresser simplement du personnage avec les deux autres et puis basta, ce sont les fics NejiNaru. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais c'est presque systématique dans les fics SasuNaru de trouver au moins une touche de NejiNaru, rarement complètement à sens-unique. Et il n'y a rien qui ne m'ait davantage insupporté dans ces fanfics qui se ressemblent toutes : Naruto aime éperdument Sasuke, mais ce dernier n'est qu'un salaud/pervers/traître-déserteur-allié-d'Orochimaru/génie méprisant et égoïste, mais il se console car il y a Neji qui est gentil, beau, intelligent, compatissant, un peu obsédé mais c'est pas grave Naruto aime être uke, et surtout qui aime Naruto plus que tout au monde, bref c'est Sasuke sans le côté salaud… La fic se termine en général avec un Sasuke qui à force d'être jaloux finit par réaliser qu'il aime éperdument Naruto et qui revient, après quoi Neji les laisse se caser par pure bonté d'âme, faut que Naruto soit heureux. Les variantes sont souvent pires…

A moins que ce ne soit drôle ou crédible, je ne supporte pas les personnages OOC. Or, rien n'est plus OOC que les cas décrits ci-dessus. Je méprise les Naruto-uke, les Sasuke-seme possessifs et pervers et plus encore toute forme que ce soit de NejiNaru. Et ce sont également ces trois aversions qui m'ont poussée à écrire cette fic… Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vous garantie que vous comprendrez pourquoi. X3

En attendant, sachez que Neji est certes un salaud dans ma fic, mais qu'il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Autant que dans le manga, sinon plus. Sachez également que je m'efforce de le rendre le plus In Character possible. Si je n'y parviens pas, je vous prie de me le signaler, car je considérerais cela comme un échec cuisant. Je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux. T.T **(Fin de l'interlude)**

Bon, j'ai beaucoup parlé, vous devez avoir envie de commencer le chapitre. Voici donc le chapitre porte-bonheur de Liés par le sang, le n°7 ! (J'en ai marre, ça embrouille trop de ne pas compter le prologue, donc je laisse tomber…) Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Burning fever, night time screamer, waiting time when I'd come alive_

(Sonata Arctica: _San Sebastian_)

_**Le r**__**enégat**_

La nuit était bien avancée. La lune avait exécuté les trois quarts de son parcours et l'aube arriverait un peu avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'ouest. L'astre était une demi-lune brillante, ce soir-là, mais ses rayons ne parvenaient à éclairer que l'épais feuillage de la forêt, qu'ils teintaient de bleu ou de violet, sans parvenir à filtrer au travers. A quelques endroits près.

Certaines zones de la forêt de Konoha possédaient une végétation moins dense, et il manquait encore des feuilles à quelques arbres. Cinq rayons lunaires parvinrent ainsi à s'infiltrer dans l'une des rares clairières de la forêt, jusqu'aux deux vampires qui s'y trouvaient.

« Vous _devez_ plaisanter. » Lança le plus petit des deux d'un ton acide.

Son aîné s'interrompit dans la lecture de son petit livre orange et lui sourit à travers son masque, ses cheveux argentés brillant sous la lune. Il s'agissait de Kakashi. Le plus jeune, qui se tenait appuyé les mains dans les poches contre un arbre dont les feuilles dessinaient des ombres sur ses cheveux bruns, n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. » Répondit le vampire masqué d'un ton jovial. « Hiashi-sama a déjà donné son accord. »

Sasuke tourna vers lui un regard meurtrier :

« Et quel intérêt Hiashi-sama voit-il à inviter un collégien au manoir ? Les Hyuuga envisagent une campagne publicitaire ? »

« Disons que ce garçon en sait un peu trop et que les Hyuuga doivent décider de son sort. » Répondit Kakashi, sans relever le sarcasme.

Le jeune vampire s'accorda un moment pour le dévisager d'un air suspicieux avant de reprendre la parole :

« …Et vous voudriez que je défende sa cause ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout à fait. »

Sasuke le regarda encore quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sérieux, puis il baissa les yeux en marmonnant un « tss » désapprobateur.

« C'est une révolte ? » demanda-t-il, dédaigneux.

« Pas du tout ! » Répliqua Kakashi en tournant vers lui un regard dénué d'expression. « Il se pourrait simplement que ce garçon se révèle utile pour la réussite de l'expérience d'Hinata-sama. »

Le Uchiha tourna vers lui des yeux ronds :

« _Lui ?_ Et en quoi pourrait-il l'aider ? »

« A lui de nous le montrer. » Répondit Kakashi d'un air mystérieux.

Sasuke grogna. Inutile d'espérer tirer quoi que ce soit de Kakashi lorsqu'il décidait de garder quelque chose pour lui. C'était typiquement le genre de réaction qui l'exaspérait chez son professeur. Presque à chaque fois, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui cachait délibérément quelque chose qui le concernait directement…

« De toute manière, personne à part Gaara ne se soucie de cette réussite. » Fit-il remarquer, faute de mieux.

« Pas même toi ? » demanda Kakashi, l'air presque curieux.

Son élève lui renvoya un regard indifférent :

« Ma priorité est ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? » Son professeur le scruta d'un regard inquisiteur. « Pourtant, tu t'es montré plutôt indulgent en ce qui concernait ta survie, ces derniers temps. »

Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et lui jeta un regard à la fois courroucé et incrédule :

« De quoi est-ce que vous… »

« Je t'ai simplement vu t'enfuir du manoir hier soir en entraînant un certain petit humain blond après toi. » Expliqua innocemment Kakashi, mais Sasuke put clairement sentir la note d'amusement dans sa voix. Ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

« Je payais ma dette envers Hinata. » Riposta-t-il d'un ton cinglant, mais d'une voix qu'il maintint posée. « N'allez pas vous faire des idées. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était près d'arriver de nouveau. »

Le vampire haussa le sourcil :

« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne comptes pas nous aider demain ? »

Le jeune vampire se renfrogna :

« Demain, je serai à Oto. »

A cela, son professeur fronça son unique sourcil, faisant peser sur son élève tout le poids de son regard.

« Tu suis encore l'enseignement de ce psychopathe ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sévère qu'auparavant.

Sasuke resta impassible :

« Il m'apprend beaucoup. »

« J'aimerais savoir à quel prix… »

« Ne vous en mêlez pas, Kakashi-sensei. » Répliqua le Uchiha en le fusillant du regard. « Je peux assurer mes arrières moi-même. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se défier du regard, puis Kakashi poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu aurais tout intérêt à réaliser tes erreurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Fit-t-il remarquer d'une voix à nouveau sans timbre.

Sasuke eut un sourire sarcastique :

« Vous comptez sur Naruto pour me les apprendre ? »

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Son silence était éloquent. Sasuke laissa échapper un « peuh ! » méprisant :

« Vous vous faîtes facilement des illusions… » Commenta-t-il.

« Peut-être bien. » Admit son professeur en se replongeant dans son livre pornographique. « Mais dis-moi, tu parlais d'une dette envers Hinata… Ce garçon est-il si précieux à ses yeux ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il semblerait. » Dit-il dans un soupir. « Parfois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi… »

Le vampire tourna une page.

« Je suppose que je pourrai te donner mon opinion après l'avoir rencontré… »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. » Rétorqua Sasuke en se détachant de son tronc. « Je rentre. L'aube approche. »

Kakashi se contenta d'acquiescer, ce qui alla très bien à son élève, puis il le regarda s'éloigner par-dessus son livre, mais Sasuke disparut rapidement. Il soupira.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Sasuke. » Dit-il en s'adressant au vide. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu commettes la même erreur que moi. »

* * *

Six heures vingt-trois minutes et douze secondes plus tard, le dernier cours de la matinée se poursuivait tant bien que mal au collège de Naruto. En retard de deux heures, ce dernier avait résolu à son arrivée de ne strictement rien faire jusqu'à la pause de midi afin de se préparer psychologiquement à la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Hinata. Cependant, après une demi-heure passée à essayer de dormir suffisamment discrètement pour échapper à la vigilance d'Iruka, il avait constaté que le temps s'écoulait un peu trop lentement et s'était décidé à l'aider à passer en s'occupant.

Raison pour laquelle la classe était à présent parcourue d'avions en papier lancés dans toutes les directions. Les quelques élèves que Naruto avait touchés s'étaient sentis l'obligation de répliquer avec un supplément d'avions.

Avec force vociférations, Iruka parvint à récupérer chacun des objets volants et à les jeter à la poubelle avant de distribuer des heures de colle aux fauteurs de trouble et d'expédier Naruto dans le couloir, conservant ses affaires dans la classe afin de l'obliger à revenir les chercher à la fin de l'heure. Cette dernière mesure, étant donné le peu de temps qu'il restait avant la sonnerie, réduisait de beaucoup les possibilités d'action de l'orphelin, qui se résigna à rester assis par terre à ruminer des idées noires jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. De toute façon, affaires ou non, la présence d'Hinata dans la classe le contraignait à attendre.

La cloche sonna enfin. Satisfait, Naruto se redressa en s'étirant et se calla contre le mur à côté de la porte, les mains derrière la tête, en attendant qu'Hinata fasse son apparition. Plusieurs élèves sortirent en trombe, leur sac à moitié enfilé, et Naruto s'amusa à leur faire des croche-pieds qu'ils évitaient tant bien que mal ou ne voyaient pas, auquel cas ils trébuchaient, tombaient, se redressaient, lui faisaient le doigt d'honneur et repartaient en courant en direction de la cantine. La nourriture n'attendait pas, l'orphelin était exempt de correction.

Hinata finit par se montrer, précédée par un Kiba ronchonnant. Naruto aborda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire :

« Salut Hinata ! On mange ensemble ? »

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune Hyuuga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kiba s'interposa en fusillant du regard le garçon blond :

« Fout lui la paix, tu veux ? » Gronda-t-il. « C'est pas parce qu'elle est la seule ici à ne pas vouloir te voir crever dans un caniveau que tu peux tout te permettre ! Si tu l'approches encore, je te jure que… »

« J'ai bien le droit de lui parler, non ? » Le coupa Naruto d'un ton cinglant.

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu profites du fait qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre. » Dit Kiba entre ses dents. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer ça. »

« K-Kiba… » Protesta faiblement Hinata. « Il… ne me dérange pas… »

« EH ! Tu t'imagines que je la persécute ? » Demanda Naruto, sans lui prêter attention.

« Ta seule existence peut faire figure de persécution. »

« Kiba… »

Les yeux de Naruto lancèrent des éclairs.

« Répète voir ? » suggéra-t-il, menaçant.

« J'ai dit : ta seule existence peut faire figure de persécution. » Répéta Kiba sans la moindre gêne, avec un début de sourire sardonique. « Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas envie d'attraper ta trisomie. Surtout si ça implique de se retrouver dans un orphelinat miteux où les pensionnaires font les poubelles… »

« Arrête, Kiba ! » Coupa Hinata aussi fort qu'elle put.

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle, désarçonné. La jeune fille s'était tassée sur elle-même, les poings ramenés contre sa poitrine et les yeux clos. Elle qui était si timide d'ordinaire, son cri semblait lui avoir coûté un certain effort. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il fut surpris d'y déceler une note de défi.

« E-écoute… » Poursuivit-elle, le ton aussi ferme qu'elle put. « Naruto-kun…ne me dérange pas du tout. Et tu ne devrais pas…lui parler comme ça… »

Elle se tourna vers Naruto et inclina précipitamment la tête :

« Je…Je suis désolée ! » Balbutia-t-elle à son intention. « Kiba…ne voulait pas dire ça… Enfin… Pardon ! »

Le garçon blond la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Un lent sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Oh… Ca fait rien. » Dit-il en adressant un sourire supérieur à Kiba, qui ne parut pas le remarquer.

« Mais… Ne t'excuse pas, Hinata ! » Lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille dès qu'il fut sorti de son état de stupeur, paniquant à moitié. « C'est moi qui… Enfin… »

Il s'interrompit pour jeter un regard assassin à Naruto, qui n'en agrandit que davantage son sourire. Après avoir lâché un juron, il se décida à s'adresser à nouveau au garçon blond :

« Alors, tu lui veux quoi ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il le mettait au défi de trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

Naruto, souriant toujours de son air goguenard, lui tira la langue :

« Ca te regarde pas. »

Kiba en rougit de frustration et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Hinata le devança :

« S-s'il te plait, Kiba… » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard implorant. « Je dois juste lui parler de…quelque chose d'important. Ce ne sera pas long… D'accord ? »

Le garçon hésita. Son regard alla un moment de l'un à l'autre, puis il se résigna en faisant la grimace :

« OK, c'est bon… » Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur. « Mais s'il cherche les embrouilles, viens me trouver, d'accord ? »

Hinata eut un sourire reconnaissant : « Merci... »

Kiba jeta un dernier regard méfiant à Naruto avant de s'éloigner d'un pas résolu. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, le garçon blond, mi-amusé mi-irrité, se tourna vers Hinata.

« Il se prend pour qui, ce type ? Ton garde du corps ? » Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

« Il… Il s'inquiète pour moi…c'est tout. » Le défendit la jeune fille en rougissant un peu.

« Il est quand même chiant… » Marmonna Naruto en retour. « Bon, je récupère mes affaires et ensuite on cherche un endroit pour causer… »

« Je… Je te les ai prises. » L'arrêta Hinata en lui tendant son sac tandis que le rouge de ses joues redoublait d'intensité.

Un instant surpris, Naruto sourit et la remercia en callant le sac sur son dos.

« En fait, t'es plutôt sympa, comme fille. » Commenta-t-il en prenant la direction des sous-sols, suivi par une Hinata plus écarlate que jamais.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau assis côte à côte sur le bureau mangé aux termites du débarras à manger leurs repas respectifs.

« Alors ? » demanda Naruto, qui ne comptait pas se laisser devancer par le temps cette fois.

Hinata sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et prononça ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans le regarder :

« Ce manoir… appartient à ma famille. » Expliqua-t-elle lentement. « Le clan Hyuuga… »

Naruto avala de travers et passa une bonne minute à tousser avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air ahuri :

« Ce manoir… » Articula-t-il tant bien que mal. « Est à… Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu vas pas me dire que les vampires travaillent pour vous, quand même ? »

Hinata se mordit la lèvre.

« Non, pas…exactement… » Hésita-t-elle. « Ils nous… aident, je suppose… En échange de notre aide… »

« Tu veux dire que ta famille a passé une sorte de pacte avec eux ? » Demanda Naruto, à la fois impressionné et scandalisé. « Vous êtes _quoi_, au juste ? »

A cette question, le corps d'Hinata se tendit brusquement. Elle exhala lentement pour se calmer, et lâcha enfin dans un murmure :

« Nous sommes… alchimistes. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Les yeux fixes, Naruto la regardait sans comprendre.

« …Alchimistes ? » Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, perplexe.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes encore avant d'enfourner un sushi dans sa bouche et de le mâcher consciencieusement, l'air songeur.

« Jamais entendu parler. » Dit-il enfin. « Tu m'expliques ? »

Hinata ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle tâcha de se reprendre et de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas si évident à expliquer…

« Eh bien… C'est un peu compliqué… » Répondit-elle avec hésitation. « En résumé, nous… faisons des recherches sur la matière. Ce n'est pas très différent de la physique… La base est le principe d'équivalence : pour obtenir un corps, quel qu'il soit, il faut en donner un autre de même valeur. Par exemple, en cherchant des éléments équivalents aux composants d'un corps, nous essayons de synthétiser un corps semblable ou, au mieux, identique... Ou bien nous essayons de modifier les composants d'un corps pour lui donner une autre forme ou une autre fonction… Il y a longtemps, les alchimistes essayaient de créer de l'or à partir d'autres métaux en partant de ce principe, dit-on. Mais ce n'est pas si évident à réaliser, et en outre, ils manquaient de matériel adéquat… »

« Nan, stop ! Stop ! » Supplia Naruto qui sentait venir un mal de crâne. « Ca ressemble déjà trop aux cours de Genma-sensei… »

Hinata s'interrompit aussitôt.

« Je… Pardon… »

« C'est rien, c'est rien ! » Assura Naruto avec un sourire un peu maladroit. « Je crois que j'ai pigé l'idée générale… Mais je vois pas trop le rapport avec les vampires. » Ajouta-t-il, dubitatif.

Une fois de plus, la remarque parut mettre Hinata mal à l'aise. Elle commença à jouer avec ses pouces et fixa son attention sur ses mains tandis qu'elle répondait :

« C-c'est-à-dire… Ces dernières années… Non, ces derniers _siècles_… Les recherches des Hyuuga se sont concentrées sur… le sang… »

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Le…sang ? » répéta-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Etait-ce son imagination, ou la pièce s'était-elle refroidie, tout à coup ?

« P-plus exactement, sur les secrets du vampirisme… » Précisa la jeune fille, qui refusait toujours de croiser son regard. « Je… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… pour l'instant… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En fait… J'ai… parlé de toi à mon père… » Expliqua Hinata. « Il voudrait… te rencontrer. »

Naruto sursauta.

« H-hein ? » s'exclama-t-il, sur la défensive. « Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! »

« Je-je sais bien ! » Répondit aussitôt Hinata. « Mais… c'est juste que… C'est top secret, alors… Il voulait juste savoir si nous pouvions te faire confiance… Tu vois ? »

Il la dévisagea un instant, un peu méfiant, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer, résolu.

« OK… » Dit-il d'un air morose. « Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à tout un tas de questions formelles ou je sais pas quoi, alors… »

« M-mais… Comme ça, tu pourras voir le laboratoire. » Précisa-t-elle, comme pour le rassurer. « Et rencontrer des vampires. Je pourrai t'expliquer… »

Naruto s'était redressé d'un coup.

« Rencontrer… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Attends… Tu veux m'emmener au _manoir ?_ »

« Je… Oui. »

Il la fixa sans rien dire, incrédule.

« Heu… » Hésita-t-il. « Moi, je veux bien, mais… Tes vampires, là… Ils risquent pas de me… »

« Non, non ! » Assura-t-elle. « Nous… le leur avons interdit. Et puis… quelqu'un peut te protéger. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bon… ? »

Il réfléchit. Quelqu'un pour le protéger ? Il déglutit. Pas Sasuke, quand même ? Ce serait franchement bizarre… Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettrait de le retrouver. Il eut un sourire sardonique. Son ennemi juré obligé d'assurer sa protection... En fait, ce pourrait être assez amusant !

« OK, j'irai ! » Dit-il en gratifiant Hinata d'un large sourire. « Ca a l'air marrant ! »

La jeune fille rougit et eut un demi-sourire, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Naruto le prenne comme ça, après tout…

« J'ai trois heures de colle au total aujourd'hui… » Calcula ce dernier. « Je peux te retrouver quelque part vers 21h, si tu veux ? »

« D-d'accord… » Acquiesça Hinata en fouillant dans son sac en quête d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo. « Ch-chez moi, ça irait ? Je vais te dessiner un plan… »

Naruto approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis jamais allé chez toi… » Remarqua-t-il. « Mais j'ai déjà dû voir ta maison. Y'a pas une cave de Konoha que j'ai pas visitée ! » Ajouta-t-il avec une nuance de fierté dans sa plaisanterie qui n'en était pas totalement une.

Légèrement rouge, Hinata préféra s'abstenir de commentaire tandis qu'elle dessinait le plan.

* * *

Le regard de Naruto alla du plan qu'il tenait à la main et que sa lampe de poche éclairait à la silhouette sombre du manoir qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'erreur.

Il eut un sifflement admiratif. Il ne savait pas qu'Hinata était aussi friquée… Mais d'un autre côté, il avait déjà entendu dire une ou deux fois que les Hyuuga étaient une riche et puissante famille qui résidait depuis des siècles à Konoha. Au même titre que les Uchiha…

'Tout de même,' songea l'adolescent en commençant à faire le tour de la bâtisse, 'ils ont combien de manoirs comme ça ?'

Celui-ci était aussi grand que le manoir Uchiha, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et les quelques maisons alentour devaient également valoir leur pesant d'or. Et jusqu'ici, avait-il noté, on retrouvait souvent le nom « Hyuuga » sur les boîtes aux lettres de ce quartier… Sachant que le manoir de la forêt leur appartenait aussi…

« Y'en a vraiment qui ont du pognon à placer… » Ronchonna-t-il en s'approchant de la porte. « Ca, ils doivent avoir la belle vie… »

Mettant son amertume de côté, il alla frapper trois coups à la porte coulissante et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas de l'autre côté et le panneau coulissa, révélant une femme en kimono beige qui l'observa de la tête aux pieds avec désapprobation.

« Vous désirez ? » demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

Naruto fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme ça ?

« Je viens voir Hinata. » Répondit-il en croisant les bras pour bien signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger à moins qu'on le laisse entrer.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

« Hinata-sama attendait quelqu'un à vingt-et-une heures… » Remarqua-t-elle en se tournant vers une antique pendule située derrière elle, le surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds. Hinata-_sama_ ?

« Ben… Je me suis un peu perdu… » Répondit-il en se renfrognant. « Je peux la voir, ou pas ? »

« Je vous prierais de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme. » Répliqua la femme d'un ton sec, le menton haut levé dans une expression dédaigneuse. « Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

' « Annoncer » ?' Naruto haussa un sourcil. 'C'est quoi ces snobs ?'

« Naruto Uzumaki. » Dit-il lentement, pris au dépourvu.

La femme s'inclina avec raideur et repartit en fermant la porte derrière elle. L'orphelin blond cilla et lâcha un juron. A quelle époque ces types croyaient-ils vivre ? Et puis on ne pouvait pas dire que l'accueil fût des plus chaleureux… Bon, il avait dix petites minutes de retard, et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour le fixer comme ça et le laisser sur le pas de la porte comme s'il risquait d'attirer des puces dans la maison…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son vieux survêtement orange rapiécé par endroits et fit la grimace. Avec son humble kimono immaculé qui semblait tout juste sorti de la planche à repasser, c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'elle s'était imaginé…

Il fut soulagé de voir la femme réapparaître sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes plus tard, suivie de près par Hinata. Cette dernière, en le voyant, rougit et inclina précipitamment la tête.

« B-bonsoir, Naruto-kun… » Balbutia-t-elle. « D-désolée de t'avoir fait venir si tard… »

« C'est rien ! » Assura-t-il en lui souriant. « C'est pas comme si on pouvait faire autrement… Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à la femme en kimono.

Cette dernière se contenta de s'effacer en fixant ostensiblement un point au-dessus de lui et de le prier de retirer ses chaussures. Naruto s'exécuta en grommelant avant de suivre Hinata à l'intérieur, ses sandales usées à la main.

« C'est qui, cette fille ? » demanda-t-il à l'oreille de cette dernière en fixant la femme avec antipathie.

« U-une des servantes… » Répondit faiblement Hinata, que leur soudaine proximité paraissait incommoder.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds. Parce qu'ils avaient des _servantes_, en plus ?

« Ca rapporte tant que ça, l'alchimie ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« N-non… » Répondit précipitamment la jeune Hyuuga en jetant un regard craintif en direction de la servante. « Nous avons un riche héritage… Et certains Hyuuga exercent en tant que médecins, par exemple… M-mais il ne faut pas parler d'alchimie ici… »

Le garçon blond plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

« Ah… Pardon. »

« Ce-ce n'est pas grave… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux escaliers avant de se retourner vers lui :

« A-attends-moi ici, j'ai… Je vais chercher mes affaires et ensuite je te montrerai le passage. »

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille escalada les marches au petit trot. Il la regarda s'éloigner en haussant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hinata se comportait toujours aussi bizarrement quand il était avec elle… C'était dommage, elle était assez intéressante, finalement. Ou en tous cas, elle cachait bien son jeu : qui l'aurait soupçonnée d'être aussi proche des vampires ?

Il soupira. Elle était quand même bizarre…

Il profita de son absence pour observer un peu le mobilier et dut réprimer à plusieurs reprises la tentation de chaparder quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il voyait semblait pouvoir payer au moins un repas convenable pour la totalité des pensionnaires de son orphelinat… En tous cas, le bois des meubles et du plancher était trop bien ciré, il y avait trop de statuettes sur les étagères et trop de plantes en pots qui paraissaient trop chères pour que Naruto se sente à l'aise. Il n'était clairement pas à sa place dans cet environnement… Il grogna. Finalement, pour le peu qu'il se rappelait, le manoir de la forêt paraissait presque plus accueillant…

« …Naruto-kun ? »

Il parvint à réprimer un sursaut et se retourna pour constater qu'Hinata était revenue avec un sac sur le dos.

« Tu es prête ? » Constata-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

« Je… Oui… »

« OK ! » lança-t-il en levant haut son poing, retrouvant son entrain. « On est parti ! »

« Ne… Ne crie pas comme ça… » Murmura Hinata, amusée malgré tout. « Suis-moi… »

Elle le précéda donc à travers plusieurs pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une grande salle sur le sol de laquelle étaient alignés une centaine de tatamis.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama Naruto. « Vous avez même un dojo ! »

« Oui… Les Hyuuga sont initiés tôt aux arts martiaux. Et chaque membre de la famille doit savoir les pratiquer au mieux… »

A cet instant, le visage d'Hinata exprima un étrange mélange de fierté et d'amertume que l'adolescent ne sut comment interpréter. Il s'en désintéressa donc et parcourut la pièce du regard, en quête d'un passage quelconque. Mais le dojo n'aboutissait nulle part.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune Hyuuga, qui s'était agenouillée sur un tatami.

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque la jeune fille souleva le tatami situé devant elle, révélant une trappe.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Naruto en la rejoignant. « Un passage secret ! »

Rougissant un peu, Hinata souleva la trappe et lui fit signe de passer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, descendant dans une sorte de tunnel étroit, sur un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il sentit Hinata descendre à sa suite, et ce fut le noir complet.

« Dis donc… » Commenta-t-il avec un sifflement admiratif. « Ca fout la chair de poule… Tu passes toujours par ici ? On n'y voit rien du tout… »

Mais alors qu'il faisait cette réflexion, il vit apparaître la flamme d'une allumette qui alla se poser sur la mèche d'une bougie blanche, éclairant le visage d'Hinata. Il cilla avant de laisser échapper un rire un peu nerveux.

« Je vois… Dis donc, ça ressemble de plus en plus à un film d'horreur, tu trouves pas ? »

« Peut-être… »

Naruto se colla à la paroi pour la laisser passer, avant de la suivre tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres, précédés par la lueur de la bougie. Ils descendirent en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, et plus ils avançaient, plus l'impression d'être plongé au cœur d'un film surnaturel se renforçait en Naruto.

Il déglutit. D'abord, l'agression de Sakura, puis sa rencontre avec Sasuke, l'arrivée de Moegi, l'infiltration du manoir en pleine forêt, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans les ténèbres, guidé vers ce même manoir par une fille de sa classe qui se révélait être issue d'une famille d'alchimistes qui travaillaient de concert avec les vampires… Il sourit dans l'obscurité. Une voix dans sa tête avait beau tenter de le mettre en garde et de lui rappeler le sérieux de sa situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire en lui-même que sa vie avait réellement pris un tournant et qu'il ne serait sans doute plus possible de revenir en arrière. Et cette constatation l'excitait bien plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Tout ce temps, réalisa-t-il, il avait eu besoin de piment dans sa vie.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur un long couloir aux murs de pierre éclairé de chandelles. Les flammes de ces dernières avaient peu à peu brûlé les épais murs de pierre et les cendres noires dessinaient des cercles opaques sur lesquels les trois branches dorées de chaque chandelle se découpaient. Les longs murs parallèles répétaient cette image à l'infini dans une symétrie parfaite, et le long tapis rouge sur le sol, qui ne semblait pas devoir se finir, augmentait encore l'impression d'éternel recommencement.

Ce couloir rappela aussitôt le second manoir à Naruto. Se prolongeait-il sous terre ?

« On est arrivés ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… » Répondit Hinata en soufflant sa bougie. « Nous en avons encore pour une demi-heure… »

Le collégien songea un instant à protester, mais se ravisa. D'abord parce qu'il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé, ensuite parce que, constata-t-il non sans une certaine surprise, il était trop nerveux pour éprouver de l'impatience. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cet endroit était franchement glauque… Comment Hinata faisait-elle pour l'emprunter aussi souvent ?

« Tu viens ici tous les soirs ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille, qui marchait à présent à côté de lui.

« Oui, environ… Parfois, j'ai des empêchements, mais… J'essaie de venir aussi souvent que possible. »

Naruto l'observa avec curiosité. Elle avait dit cela comme si aller au second manoir était une responsabilité qu'elle ne devait pas négliger… L'alchimie avait-elle une telle importance pour les Hyuuga ?

'Quel intérêt si ça ne leur rapporte même pas de sous ?' se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il décida de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Bien qu'il n'en comprenne toujours pas la raison, il sentait qu'Hinata était peu encline à la conversation. Chaque parole qu'il disait paraissait la rendre nerveuse… Il renifla. Vraiment bizarre… Mais elle était son guide, et il ne se sentait pas le droit de la critiquer. Même si entendre sa voix l'aurait rassuré, dans ce silence…

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas peur. Il s'était déjà aventuré dans le manoir seul il y avait à peine deux jours ! Bon, les circonstances étaient un peu différentes et il avait vraiment eu la trouille de sa vie à ce moment-là, mais… Mais il s'en était sorti une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal cette fois-ci ! Et puis il n'y était même pas encore. Pour quelle raison aurait-il peur ?

Il avait beau se dire tout cela, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux aux murs de pierre, s'attendant presque à ce que des fantômes en jaillissent ou à ce que des chauves-souris surgies de nulle part fondent sur eux. Il fut donc soulagé de parvenir, au bout d'une demi-heure, à un escalier de pierre qui n'avait certes pas l'air plus attrayant que le couloir, mais qui brisait au moins la monotonie du tapis rouge et des chandelles toutes identiques qui lui donnaient l'impression de tourner en rond.

Hinata ralluma sa bougie au moyen d'une chandelle et lui fit à nouveau signe de la suivre, entamant l'ascension des marches. Il lui emboîta le pas, espérant arriver rapidement.

Il fut exaucé : ils atteignirent bientôt une porte de chêne couverte d'ail et de branches de rosiers. Naruto plissa le nez.

« L'ail repousse vraiment les vampires, alors ? » commenta-t-il avec un vif intérêt.

« Oui… » Acquiesça Hinata en poussant la porte. « Ils y sont allergiques. L'accès au passage leur est interdit, comme certaines parties du manoir… L'ail et les branches de rosier sauvage sont une mesure de sécurité… »

« Les branches de rosier sauvage ? » Répéta Naruto, perplexe. « Ca marche aussi pour les repousser ? »

« Oui… Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi… » Répondit Hinata, soudain songeuse. « Peut-être parce que ces rosiers leur ressemblent, symboliquement… »

Naruto songea à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais se ravisa. Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Mais au moins, à l'avenir, il saurait comment se protéger des vampires…

« Je… dois te présenter quelqu'un… » Dit Hinata en plaçant sa bougie sur une chandelle. « Avant que tu ne vois mon père… »

« Hm ? Qui ça ? » Demanda le garçon blond, qui se sentait à la fois curieux et un peu inquiet.

« C'est… un ami. Il a été désigné pour assurer ta protection… »

Naruto eut l'impression qu'elle employait le terme « ami » avec peu d'assurance, comme si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit exact, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta de la suivre à travers les couloirs aux murs noirs éclairés par de nouvelles chandelles, et dont la suie semblait faire partie intégrante, désormais.

* * *

Hinata finit par s'arrêter devant une porte close, et Naruto l'imita. Le corps de la jeune fille était tendu comme une baguette et l'adolescent crut la voir trembler légèrement, mais ce pouvait être son imagination. Elle lui jeta un unique coup d'œil avant de s'approcher de la porte et de murmurer contre le panneau :

« C'est moi… »

Elle attendit trois secondes. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle inspira à fond, actionna la poignée, poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Naruto la suivit, de plus en plus nerveux.

Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était en tous points semblable aux autres. Relativement spacieuse, le sol presque entièrement recouvert d'un grand et vieux tapis légèrement poussiéreux qui représentait une forêt de pins encadrée de rouge et de vert, elle était faiblement éclairée par des chandelles, avec quelques antiques portraits accrochés aux murs sombres et une unique grande fenêtre aux rideaux pourpres. Près de cette fenêtre se tenait un garçon pâle aux cheveux rouges flamboyants assez courts, qui partaient dans tous les sens. Bien qu'il fasse à peu près la même taille que lui, Naruto le supposa un peu plus jeune. Il était mince et frêle, les traits de son visage enfantins. Appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, il le fixait d'un regard scrutateur.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'aimait pas du tout ces yeux… Cernés de noir, ils étaient dépourvus de pupilles, ce qui ne faisait que ressortir davantage le bleu-vert des iris qui brillaient sous la faible lueur des chandelles, et qui ne laissaient deviner aucune émotion. En revanche, ils donnaient l'impression d'un fort pouvoir d'analyse, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de Naruto. Il avait l'impression que ce type essayait de voir à travers lui…

« Gaara… » Hésita Hinata, brisant le silence. « Je te présente Naruto-kun… »

Le garçon tourna son regard vers elle, comme pour signifier qu'il avait compris, avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto, le dévisageant ouvertement. Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Est-ce que ce type réalisait à quel point cela pouvait être désagréable ?

« Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il, frustré.

Le garçon roux ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de finir son examen. Après quoi il se décida à prendre la parole, d'une voix qui semblait bien trop grave pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune :

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de protection. »

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser. Le ton était neutre, mais il y avait clairement une note de désapprobation dans la voix. Ce type le dévisageait deux bonnes minutes et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ?

…D'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'une bonne remarque. Il se trouvait dans un manoir infesté de vampires et il n'avait rien pour se défendre contre eux… Mais est-ce qu'un vampire (parce que ce type devait en être un) était censé critiquer ce genre de choses ?

« Mais… S'il en avait eu, tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider… » Fit remarquer Hinata.

« Je n'aurais pas eu à le suivre de trop près. » Corrigea le vampire, dont le nom semblait être Gaara. « Il aurait été plus en sécurité. »

Naruto se demanda s'il parlait du fait qu'il aurait eu un moyen de défense supplémentaire ou du fait qu'il aurait été plus sûr pour lui de laisser une certaine distance entre le vampire et lui… Peut-être les deux. En tous cas, ce type ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Son regard alla de Gaara à Hinata, et il se sentit de plus en plus perdu. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils être amis ?

« Heu… C'est toi qui dois me protéger, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, pour être sûr.

Gaara se tourna vers lui et inclina légèrement la tête de côté, ce que Naruto interpréta comme sa manière de dire : « Oui, et alors ? ». Il grogna. Ca n'allait pas être facile…

« Ca veut dire que tu vas devoir m'accompagner partout dans le manoir ? » questionna-t-il avec une nuance d'amertume dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir à supporter ce type tout le temps qu'il passerait dans le manoir… Son seul regard lui fichait la trouille, comment était-il censé s'accommoder d'un garde du corps pareil ?

A cette question, le vampire tourna un regard interrogateur vers Hinata.

« Je… suppose, oui… » Dit-elle lentement.

Gaara inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Très bien. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le vampire ne paraissait pas pressé de le voir finir, et ni Naruto ni Hinata ne savait quoi ajouter. Finalement, ce fut la jeune Hyuuga qui se décida à prendre la parole :

« Mon… Mon père doit nous attendre. Venez… »

Sur ce, elle franchit à nouveau la porte. Naruto la suivit et constata du coin de l'œil que le vampire s'était détaché de son mur et lui emboîtait le pas, sans se presser. Il serra les dents. Sa présence ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde…

« Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à sortir. » Commenta une voix.

Naruto sursauta si violemment qu'il manqua en perdre l'équilibre. Il se reprit à temps et se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix, pour y découvrir un homme de haute taille aux cheveux gris-argenté dressés de travers sur sa tête, qui le regardait par-dessus un petit livre orange d'un air un peu endormi, jugea-t-il.

« B-bonsoir, Kakashi-san. » Dit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

Naruto, un peu remis de sa surprise, se tourna vers elle en montrant l'homme du doigt :

« C'est qui, ce type ? »

Le dénommé Kakashi sourit. Ou du moins, il parut sourire, puisque seul son œil fermé dans une expression joviale le laissait suggérer. Le reste de son visage était dissimulé par un masque et un bandeau.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Nous nous sommes croisés dans la forêt… Bien que mon apparence ait été différente à ce moment-là. »

Naruto cilla à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'étaient croisés ? S'il avait déjà vu un type aussi bizarre, il s'en serait souvenu… Il inclina la tête de côté, pensif. D'un autre côté, il paraissait étrangement familier… Dans la forêt… ?

« AH ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain en pointant un index accusateur sur l'homme. « Vous… C'était vous, le monstre borgne ? »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil… » Commenta Kakashi avec un soupir navré. « Mais effectivement, j'étais un loup lorsque nous nous sommes croisés. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Je n'avais pas peur ! » répliqua instinctivement Naruto, que le ton désinvolte de ce vampire agaçait singulièrement. Il l'avait fait friser la crise cardiaque et il n'éprouvait pas plus de remords que ça ?

« Bonsoir ! »

Cette nouvelle voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Cette voix, c'était…

Il orienta son regard vers le sol à côté de Kakashi. Deux grands yeux marron lui renvoyèrent une expression amicale sous deux couettes droites.

« Moi, c'est Moegi ! » Lança la petite fille-vampire, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Naruto-niichan ! »

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle fixait Gaara avec insistance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et constata qu'il observait les deux autres vampires avec une antipathie presque palpable. On aurait dit qu'un feu meurtrier s'était allumé dans ses yeux verts…

Naruto sentit des sueurs froides descendre le long de son échine. Visiblement, Moegi n'avait pas envie que ce type découvre qu'ils se connaissaient… Il se retourna donc vers la petite fille avec un large sourire et répondit le plus naturellement qu'il put :

« Salut Moegi-chan ! »

Cela parut suffire à la fille-vampire, qui lui fit un discret clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner un peu. Apparemment, elle mettait un point d'honneur à rester aussi éloignée de Gaara que possible.

« Bien. » Commenta Kakashi en tournant une page de son livre. « Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller voir Hiashi-sama. Il risque de s'impatienter. »

« Vous… avez raison. » Approuva Hinata en prenant la direction des escaliers, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, Naruto constata que, bien qu'il parût plus détendu, Kakashi, comme Moegi, gardait une distance prudente avec Gaara et lui jetait de temps à autres de prudents coups d'œil. Il regarda le vampire roux, qui le suivait en arborant une expression impassible, et fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce type ? Hinata lui faisait confiance pour le protéger de tous les vampires du manoir, et apparemment, il inspirait une peur bien réelle à ces derniers. En tous cas, au moins à Kakashi et Moegi.

Il essaya de l'examiner plus en détails. Bien que les cheveux rendent l'examen plus délicat, il faisait presque exactement la même taille que lui. Rien d'impressionnant là-dedans. Il n'était pas particulièrement baraqué non plus. Il ne pouvait être si fort que ça… Naruto reporta son attention sur ses yeux. Etait-il le seul à les trouver si effrayants ? Sa+ns doute pas, mais ce n'était quand même pas suffisant pour faire fuir tous les vampires du manoir… Avait-il un secret ?

A force de l'observer, le collégien remarqua deux détails qui ne l'avaient pas frappé tout de suite : le premier fut l'apparente absence de sourcils de Gaara. Bizarre… Mais la présence des profonds cernes noirs pouvait expliquer qu'on ne les distingue pas… Le second détail était autrement plus insolite : sur le front du vampire roux, au-dessus de l'œil gauche, se trouvait une sorte de tatouage rouge sang qui représentait le pictogramme de l'amour.

Naruto haussa haut les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui fabriquait avec un tatouage pareil mis à ce point en évidence ? Il déglutit avec difficulté. Avec l'expression quasi-meurtrière des yeux verts juste en-dessous, on aurait pu croire que le pictogramme aurait eu un côté risible, voire ridicule… Bien au contraire. Il s'en dégageait une impression d'ironie morbide, comme si le pictogramme faisait passer un message… Un message qui ressemblait dangereusement à un avertissement…

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer lorsque le regard vert de Gaara croisa le sien, mais le vampire se contenta de détourner les yeux pour fixer le chemin devant lui, impassible. Le collégien relâcha son souffle, réalisant à cet instant seulement qu'il l'avait retenu tout ce temps.

'Vraiment pas net, ce type…'

Il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'Hinata s'était arrêtée et le regardait.

« Nous y sommes… » Souffla-t-elle en désignant du doigt la grande porte devant elle.

Naruto marqua une pause, jeta un regard à chacun des trois vampires. Ils le regardaient tous d'un même air interrogateur. Comprenant le message, il se tint aussi droit qu'il put et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Hinata imita son geste, les lèvres pincées dans une moue déterminée, et poussa la porte.

Le groupe se retrouva dans une vaste salle au haut plafond, aussi sombre que les autres. Les chandelles des murs, espacées d'un mètre et demi chacune, parfaitement alignées, dessinaient un rectangle fantomatique tout autour de la salle, projetant des ombres sur les grandes tapisseries qui couvraient les murs, représentant tantôt des hommes à l'air sinistre qui maniaient d'étranges objets devant ce qui semblait être une table de laboratoire, tantôt des créatures qui ressemblaient à des vampires, des loups ou des diables, qui la plupart du temps festoyaient dans le sang.

Le sol était de pierre, avec deux petits tapis d'un rouge violacé de part et d'autre de la longue table rectangulaire au centre de la pièce. Autour d'elle étaient alignées onze luxueuses chaises de bois aux motifs dorés sur leurs dossiers, et devant dix de ces chaises se tenaient des hommes, tous tournés vers la porte. Une douzième chaise vacante, plus sobre que les autres, se trouvait à l'extrémité de la table du côté de l'entrée, tandis qu'une treizième chaise, qui surpassait toutes les autres par sa richesse, trônait à l'autre bout. Devant elle se tenait Hiashi Hyuuga.

Le regard de Naruto alla anxieusement d'un homme à l'autre. Ils portaient d'amples yukata blancs et avaient tous les yeux blancs et les cheveux noirs, comme Hinata. Leurs traits ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup aux siens. En plus durs… Il se mordit la lèvre, incommodé par le poids de ces onze regards braqués sur lui, et reporta son attention sur celui qui présidait. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois, l'année précédente, après une réunion parents-professeurs, alors qu'il quittait le collège après ses heures de colle. Seuls ses yeux lui avaient permis de l'identifier comme le père d'Hinata. Et avec une telle expression austère, il avait tout de suite décidé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme.

A présent, Hiashi Hyuuga le regardait avec cette même désapprobation qui frisait la répugnance qu'au moment de leur première rencontre. Elle paraissait même accentuée, par rapport à la dernière fois. Il s'y ajoutait un regard ouvertement méprisant et accusateur, comme celui d'un procureur à un criminel contre lequel il mettait un point d'honneur à obtenir un verdict « coupable ». Naruto fit la moue. Le genre de regard avec lequel il était presque devenu familier… Mais en l'occurrence, la situation était bien plus grave.

« Vous vous êtes fait attendre. » Remarqua Hiashi.

Il s'était déjà désintéressé de Naruto. Il fixait à présent sa fille avec dans le regard un reproche presque palpable. Hinata trembla un peu, mais soutint ce regard :

« P-pardonnez-moi, père… Voici Naruto Uzumaki… »

Le chef des Hyuuga la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Finissons-en rapidement. Asseyez-vous. »

Hinata alla aussitôt se placer sur la chaise vacante à la gauche de Hiashi d'une démarche qu'elle espérait naturelle. Après une hésitation, Naruto s'approcha de la seule chaise restante, celle en bout de table, et se laissa tomber dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua plusieurs silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre qui restaient en retrait et que Kakashi et Moegi avaient rejoint. Il ne pouvait pas bien les distinguer, mais il lui sembla que leurs yeux le fixaient avec insistance…

Il déglutit avec difficulté et reporta son attention sur les Hyuuga qui étaient à présent tous assis. Gaara se tenait debout aux côtés d'Hinata.

« Voici l'enfant qui est parvenu jusqu'au manoir. » Dit Hiashi en orientant son regard perçant vers Naruto. « Il connaît par conséquent l'un de nos secrets les plus importants, et il ne tient qu'à lui de le révéler à toute la population de Konoha. Chers cousins, nous devons à présent décider de son sort. »

« Que… Quoi ? »

Naruto jeta autour de lui des regards ébahis. Personne ne paraissait surpris le moins du monde par les paroles de l'homme. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Hinata lui avait dit que son père voulait juste s'assurer de sa bonne foi…

« Attendez un peu ! » S'écria-t-il en se redressant et en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, envoyant sa chaise racler la pierre. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai rien… »

« Tiens-toi donc tranquille. » Le coupa un homme à sa droite d'un ton sec. « C'est à Hiashi-sama de décider de ce que tu deviendras. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » S'emporta Naruto.

« Tu as pénétré par effraction dans un lieu interdit. » Objecta Hiashi d'un ton tranchant, sans se donner la peine d'hausser le ton. « En outre, tu représentes à présent une menace pour nous. Et tu es ici à notre merci. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir de décision. »

Naruto en resta bouche bée.

« Vous… Vous déconnez j'espère ? » Il bouillait tellement de rage à présent qu'il avait du mal à respirer. « Vous voulez me _punir_ parce que j'ai réussi à traverser la forêt sans me faire butter et que j'ai atterri ici ? Vous savez que vous mériteriez que je vous balance aux flics ? »

« Précisément pour parer à cette éventualité, je considère que la meilleure solution serait de supprimer cet enfant. » Dit un homme deux sièges plus loin en croisant les bras pour signifier qu'il avait fini de donner son opinion.

« HEIN ? Mais vous êtes _malades ?_ Vous traînez avec des vampires, vous faîtes je-sais-pas-quelles expériences louches, vous _tuez_ ceux qui découvrent ce que vous tramez… Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez vous ? »

« Je partage son opinion. » Approuva le voisin de droite de l'homme qui venait de parler. « De toutes manières, les vampires ont besoin de sang humain pour survivre. Si un de leurs repas peut servir nos intérêts, cela en fait un événement en tous points positif. En outre, le meurtre de ce garçon passera inaperçu au milieu de tous les autres… »

« DÎTES, VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ? »

« Na-Naruto-kun… S'il te plaît, calme-toi… »

L'adolescent tourna un regard assassin vers la jeune Hyuuga :

« Hinata ! Tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne me feraient rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Je… Je t'en prie… » Balbutia la jeune fille en portant craintivement ses mains à sa bouche. « Je t'en prie… Fais-moi confiance… »

Elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à soutenir son regard. Presque au bord des larmes. A ce spectacle, Naruto sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge et sa colère s'envoler peu à peu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, marmonnant un juron entre ses dents. S'il y avait au monde une chose qui lui était insupportable, c'était de faire pleurer une fille.

Après un nouveau juron, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un bruit sourd, croisa les bras et fusilla du regard les onze hommes qui discutaient de son sort.

« Je me joins à l'opinion de mes deux cousins. » Dit un troisième homme en lançant un regard en coin à Naruto. « Je me permets d'ajouter que ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour le village. Personne n'ira pleurer sur le cadavre d'un orphelin délinquant. »

A ces mots, Hinata sentit une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle, étouffant son trouble. Le peu d'importance que ses aïeux accordaient à la vie de Naruto la révoltait. Poussée par son indignation, elle sentit son courage lui revenir peu à peu et se tourna vers Hiashi, l'air déterminé, mais s'efforçant d'adopter un ton diplomatique :

« Père, nous ne pouvons pas opter pour cette solution ! »

L'interpellé tourna vers elle un regard de froide indifférence.

« Développe ta pensée. » Intima-t-il d'un air impassible.

La jeune fille se sentit flancher sous ce regard, mais s'efforça de tenir bon. La vie de Naruto était en jeu…

« Nous ne pouvons pas… Nous n'avons pas le droit de sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un pour notre sécurité personnelle ! »

Un court silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Hinata tenait ses yeux fiévreusement fixés sur ceux de son père, le cœur battant.

« Ce n'est pas le seul enjeu, Hinata-sama. » Lui répondit le deuxième homme qui avait parlé. « Si nous décidons de livrer ce garçon aux vampires, d'autres vies pourront peut-être être préservées en échange. Les vampires ont besoin de sang pour survivre, autant leur donner une proie utile… »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui doit mourir ou non ! » Protesta Hinata. « Les vampires ne s'en sont encore jamais pris à Naruto-kun ! Nous n'avons aucune raison de le leur livrer maintenant ! »

« Au contraire, Hinata-sama. » L'interrompit un quatrième homme d'un ton poli. « Puisqu'il n'a encore jamais été mordu, il sera d'autant plus facile de trouver un vampire qui veuille bien le faire. Peut-être même ceux ici présents sont-ils intéressés… »

A ces paroles, Naruto sentit une sueur glacée descendre le long de son dos. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui. Il lui sembla qu'une ou deux d'entre elles se penchaient en avant, comme pour l'examiner plus en détails… Il ressentit avec une intensité nouvelle l'absence d'ail autour de son cou…

« N-non ! » S'écria Hinata, perdant soudain tout contrôle, son regard fou allant d'un angle de la pièce à l'autre. « E-Ecoutez-moi ! Une telle mesure est inutile… ! Naruto-kun… Il ne nous trahira pas… »

L'un des hommes eut un soupir las.

« Hiashi-sama, cette enfant est bien jeune pour intervenir dans une discussion si importante… »

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Une seconde s'écoula. Puis deux. Naruto sentit que le regard des vampires alentours s'était fait moins pesant. Mais une étrange tension régnait à présent dans la pièce. L'air semblait alourdi. Le seul son de sa respiration lui paraissait trop bruyant.

L'adolescent risqua un coup d'œil vers les onze Hyuuga. Tous fixaient un même point d'un air anxieux. Orientant son regard dans cette direction, il s'aperçut qu'ils regardaient Gaara… Naruto sursauta. Au bout du poignet du vampire … Juste sous sa manche gauche… Quelque chose brillait…

Le vampire laissa s'écouler encore quelques secondes, et la lueur se volatilisa, relâchant un peu la tension. Mais toute la salle restait sur le qui-vive.

Gaara renvoya aux Hyuuga un regard apparemment impassible :

« Cet humain ne doit pas mourir. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Mais il parut tout à coup un peu moins lourd à supporter à Naruto… Qui réalisa qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et qui s'empressa de la refermer, avant de glisser un regard incertain vers le vampire roux. Qu'avait-il en tête… ?

« Y'a-t-il… une raison à cela, Gaara ? » Interrogea Hiashi d'un ton presque naturel, mais Naruto remarqua que les articulations de ses doigts croisés sur la table étaient devenues blanches.

Le vampire ne répondit rien. Il soutint un instant le regard d'Hiashi avant de se tourner vers Hinata, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable. Cette dernière tressaillit et baissa les yeux. Gaara ne détourna pas son regard pour autant, et la tension dans les épaules de la jeune fille indiquait qu'elle en avait conscience. Tremblant un peu, elle inspira profondément et se redressa lentement, les joues rouges, faisant face aux Hyuuga.

« J'ai… confiance en la parole de Naruto-kun… » Dit-elle d'une voix encore faible, mais ferme et distincte. « Il n'ira pas raconter ce qu'il a vu… Et puis… De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le droit de livrer délibérément quelqu'un aux vampires… Ca… Cela ne fait pas partie du pacte ! »

Une inspiration soudaine semblait lui être venue. Elle regardait à présent son père avec autant d'assurance qu'elle pouvait en avoir. Presque avec défi.

« …Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda ce dernier, méfiant.

« Les vampires… n'ont pas à servir nos intérêts personnels. Ils ne se sont pas engagés à nous obéir. Exiger d'eux qu'ils se… débarrassent de quelqu'un à notre place serait un abus de pouvoir. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Naruto regardait Hinata, bouche bée. Avait-il vraiment affaire à la fille qui disparaissait sous sa table dès qu'on lui demandait son avis en vie de classe ? Elle paraissait transformée…

« Vous vous raccrochez aux branches… » Commença l'homme qui lui avait reproché son jeune âge.

Mais un murmure d'approbation s'était élevé de certains coins d'ombres de la pièce. On pouvait même y discerner de l'agacement… Le Hyuuga se renfrogna et rétablit nerveusement sa position sur son siège. Les paroles d'Hinata avaient porté. Et les vampires se liaient à son avis. Insister aurait pu avoir des conséquences extrêmement fâcheuses…

Hiashi observa sa fille une bonne minute encore, son expression à la fois irritée et … intriguée, semblait-il. Comme s'il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il se reprit, les yeux clos, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

« Soit. » Dit-il à contrecœur. « Nous ne pouvons _exiger_ des vampires qu'ils nous aident. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à Gaara.

« Et il semble qu'il y ait peu de chances qu'ils aillent s'en prendre spontanément à cet enfant… » Ajouta-t-il avec une amertume à peine dissimulée.

Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux clos, comme abîmé dans ses pensées.

« Très bien. » Dit-il enfin en se redressant. « Aucun mal ne sera fait à ce garçon. En revanche, il doit s'engager à ne jamais rien révéler de ce qu'il a vu ou verra ici à qui que ce soit. Et s'il devait faillir à sa parole, alors des mesures drastiques s'imposeront. »

Le chef des Hyuuga prit soin d'appuyer ses derniers mots et fit peser toute l'intensité de son regard blanc sur Naruto. Ce dernier le soutint sans broncher, un sourire victorieux sur le visage :

« Vous faîtes pas de bile pour ça. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se défier du regard.

« Hiashi-sama… Est-ce votre dernier mot ? » Demanda prudemment l'homme à la droite de Hiashi.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, visiblement irrité :

« Voyez-vous une meilleure solution ? »

« Je respecte votre opinion… » Répondit l'homme avec lenteur. « Mais vous avez bien conscience des conséquences qu'une telle alternative peut avoir. Nous ne pouvons nous fier à la seule parole d'un enfant pour conserver un tel secret… »

« Il a raison. » Dit un autre Hyuuga. « Tuer ce garçon réglerait le problème… »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien. » Coupa Hiashi d'un ton sec, bien que visiblement à contrecœur. « Le fait est… Que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une amertume sans nom, et Hiashi fixait à présent sur sa fille un regard glacial. Cette dernière ne lutta qu'une seconde avant de détourner le regard. Il s'écoula encore une bonne minute avant qu'Hiashi ne reprenne la parole :

« La question est donc réglée. En revanche, nous prendrons des mesures afin de nous assurer qu'il n'aille pas raconter ce qui se passe ici à n'importe qui. »

« Des mesures ? » Répéta Naruto, méfiant. « Quelles mesures ? »

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. » Rétorqua sèchement Hiashi. « Aucun mal ne te sera fait, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons te garantir. Nous nous assurerons simplement de ta sincérité. »

Le garçon fit la moue, clairement irrité.

« Faîtes ce qui vous chante… » Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur.

La survie, c'était déjà pas mal.

* * *

« Eeeeeeeh ben ! C'est passé près ! » Souffla Naruto, comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. « C'est qu'ils m'auraient butté, ces cons-là ! Complètement dingues… C'est à force de vivre avec les vampires, je parie… »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il parlait non-stop tandis qu'il suivait ses quatre compagnons à travers les couloirs. Hinata, encore un peu secouée par la réunion, ne savait trop comment réagir aux remarques du garçon, Gaara s'y accoutumait comme à n'importe quel bruit de fond, tandis que Kakashi et Moegi, qui semblaient trouver ce monologue assez amusant, ne faisaient rien pour l'interrompre. Naruto laissait donc s'exprimer tout à loisir sa hargne et son soulagement, se sentant un peu plus léger à chaque parole.

« … Le pire c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'imaginer qu'ils avaient rien à se reprocher ! Franchement ! Ils parlent meurtre comme si c'était la solution la plus pratique du monde et ils se contrefoutent de ce que les gens de Konoha peuvent bien penser ! Y'a qu'un truc qui compte pour eux : le secret, le secret, le secret ! Raah, ça m'énerve ! Si j'avais pas promis, j'irais le balancer à tout le monde sur la place de Konoha, leur foutu secret ! Ils rigoleraient moins avec la police aux trousses, tiens ! »

« La police n'est jamais très compétente lorsqu'il est question de vampires. » Fit remarquer Kakashi d'un ton détaché.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » demanda Naruto en tournant vers lui un regard assassin, furieux d'avoir été interrompu.

« Rien du tout. » Répondit le vampire en lui souriant d'un air innocent.

L'adolescent grommela.

« En tous cas, merci, Hinata. » Dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille avec un large sourire. « T'as été géniale ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi tenace… Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent ! »

Hinata rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et balbutia un « je t'en prie » à peine audible, avant de jeter un coup d'œil timide à Gaara. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, mais Naruto comprit le message.

« Ah oui, heu… Merci… A toi aussi, je suppose… » Dit-il au vampire roux en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné. « Dis donc, t'en imposes drôlement aux autres vampires, toi. Comment tu fais ça ? »

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Le groupe s'était arrêté et tout le monde regardait Gaara avec une nette angoisse. Bien qu'il ne regardât personne, l'expression de ce dernier s'était durcie.

« Ben… quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda nerveusement Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à paniquer comme ça ?

Le vampire roux le dévisagea un moment avec attention, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait lui répondre ou non. Finalement, il parut prendre une décision et tendit son bras droit, relevant la longue manche de sa main gauche. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

« C'est… quoi, ce truc ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Autour du mince avant-bras du vampire était serré un bandeau noir qui en faisait presque toute la longueur, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres avant le poignet et avant le coude, juste assez pour ne pas gêner le mouvement. Autour du bas du bandeau était enroulée une mince chaîne argentée d'aspect solide, et relativement longue, qui se terminait par un crochet. Naruto observa l'objet avec attention. Fixé au bandeau par une bande métallique dont le dispositif semblait permettre de le retirer facilement, il faisait presque le double de la taille d'un crochet de cintre, mais paraissait beaucoup plus solide, et surtout bien plus acéré… Il déglutit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi pointu dans sa vie…

D'un souple mouvement du poignet, Gaara exerça une légère pression sur la bande métallique fixée au bandeau de son bras, et le manche du crochet alla se loger dans sa main. Le vampire leva le bras en direction de Naruto, mettant la pointe en évidence à la lueur des chandelles.

« Sais-tu comment tuer un vampire ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, son visage dénué de toute expression.

Naruto réprima un mouvement de recul instinctif, les yeux fixés sur la pointe luisante du crochet.

« Un… Un pieu dans le cœur ? » Dit-il avec hésitation. Avec ses expériences récentes, il commençait à mettre les croyances en doute.

« Entre autres, oui. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver soumis à un contrôle surprise… Sauf que Gaara était bien plus effrayant que n'importe quel professeur. Et qu'il levait vers lui un objet _coupant._

« Bah… J'en sais rien… » Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur, sans quitter le crochet des yeux.

« Les vampires possèdent des capacités régénératrices surdéveloppées. » Expliqua Gaara sur le ton mécanique d'un élève répétant un cours appris par cœur. « Ils ne craignent par conséquent quasiment aucune blessure physique et sont par ailleurs insensibles à la douleur. Respirer n'est pas indispensable à leur survie et leur seule nourriture est le sang, qui descend presque immédiatement dans leurs veines par la chaîne habituelle du calcium. Leur unique organe vital est celui qui assure sa circulation : le cœur. »

Naruto cilla à plusieurs reprises. Il avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations… En outre, il ne se rappelait pas avoir demandé une explication si précise…

« Mais même un humain dont le cœur s'est arrêté de battre ne meurt pas immédiatement. » Poursuivit Gaara de sa voix lente, grave et monocorde. « De plus, un cœur vampirique est plus résistant et se régénère dix à cent fois plus vite. Une blessure ordinaire ne peut neutraliser un vampire. »

Il s'interrompit et tourna vers Kakashi et Moegi un regard enflammé, orientant légèrement la pointe du crochet dans leur direction. La fillette eut une exclamation étouffée et en un éclair, elle fut derrière les jambes de Kakashi, serrant sa robe contre elle et tassant son corps tremblant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La seule réaction visible de l'homme-vampire avait été le froncement de son unique sourcil. Cependant, un spectateur attentif aurait pu remarquer la tension de ses muscles et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front…

« Il y a pourtant un moyen de tuer un vampire à coup sûr. » Dit Gaara, les iris légèrement dilatés et le ton rauque. « Le dioxygène accélère la destruction des organes internes des vampires en les carbonisant. Le cœur étant le seul organe vital, une ouverture suffisamment béante dans la poitrine suffit à tuer un vampire. Le pieu est une arme idéale, puisqu'il permet de transpercer le cœur et de le mettre directement en contact avec l'air. Mais il existe d'autres moyens… Comme celui de déloger le cœur à l'aide d'un crochet… Ou d'ouvrir la cage thoracique au moyen de deux… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il avait sorti un deuxième crochet de sa manche gauche et tenait les deux objets croisés devant lui, ses yeux luisants fixés sur les deux vampires. Naruto sentit une panique grandissante s'emparer de lui. Il pouvait presque _voir_ les pulsions meurtrières jaillir du corps du vampire roux…

'Ce type…'

« Ga-Gaara, arrête ! Calme-toi ! » S'écria Hinata alors que le vampire esquissait un mouvement en avant.

Il s'arrêta. Son regard ne quittait pas les vampires immobiles, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour se faire oublier. Il se força à inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises, et rangea lentement ses crochets avant de se détourner, les traits toujours tendus. Sa résolution semblait lui avoir coûté un effort considérable…

Naruto regarda alternativement Hinata et Gaara. Il se sentait à la fois perplexe et terrifié. Ce type avait été à deux doigts de tuer les deux vampires, il l'avait senti. Il n'aurait pas eu la moindre hésitation ni le moindre remords à le faire… Mais Hinata avait réussi à l'arrêter juste en le lui demandant… ? Non, surtout, pourquoi ce type détestait-il les vampires à ce point ? Lui-même en était un, non ?

« …Il s'agit de techniques bien connues des chasseurs de vampires. » Dit Kakashi, brisant le silence. Son ton était légèrement tendu, et Naruto constata qu'il parlait avec une lenteur prudente. « En principe, les crochets sont imprégnés de jus d'ail, mais Gaara ne pourrait pas les utiliser dans ces conditions… »

Gaara le fusilla du regard, mais la lueur meurtrière s'était faite moins intense dans ses yeux. Le fait que le silence ait été brisé semblait avoir calmé un peu sa tension…

« … Des chasseurs de vampires ? » Répéta Naruto en se tournant vers l'homme-vampire. « Ca existe ? »

« Bien sûr que ça existe… » Répondit Moegi dans un murmure, de derrière les jambes de Kakashi. « Certains humains ont bien été forcés d'admettre notre existence et ont été suffisamment malins pour prendre des mesures… Ils ont étudié nos faiblesses et les exploitent pour nous combattre. Certains sont très connus, chez nous… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Gaara et se colla un peu plus à Kakashi, sans parvenir à dissimuler tout son corps.

« Et le renégat… Enfin, Gaara… En était un lorsqu'il était humain. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Naruto regarda Gaara. Le vampire fixait le vide, évitant le regard des quatre autres afin d'empêcher toute pulsion meurtrière de lui revenir. Le garçon blond se mordit la lèvre. Lorsqu'il était humain ? C'était vrai, les vampires étaient des humains transformés… Et celui-ci avait été un tueur de vampires avant sa transformation… ?

« Ces techniques sont redoutables et très efficaces, même s'il est difficile d'égaler la vitesse d'un vampire et de le blesser, surtout pour un humain. » Poursuivit Kakashi, qui semblait soucieux de ne pas laisser le silence se prolonger. « Cet art est d'autant plus dangereux entre les mains d'un vampire, étant donné ses aptitudes physiques. Il n'est pas étonnant que Sasuke ait voulu l'apprendre… »

Ce nom mit fin aux réflexions de Naruto, qui se retourna d'un bloc vers le vampire et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur :

« Sasuke ! Vous avez dit Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ? Vous le connaissez ? »

Kakashi lui renvoya un regard inquisiteur.

« Je te retourne la question… »

« Un peu que je le connais ! » Cria le garçon blond, poings serrés. « J'aurais un compte à régler avec ce type… »

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hinata, déconcertée. Sasuke ne l'avait-il pas aidé ?

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas… » Dit Naruto en se tournant vers elle. « Mais c'est lui qui a attaqué Sakura-chan ! »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent. Sasuke avait… Bon, ce n'était pas très étonnant, se força-t-elle à admettre. Il avait besoin de se nourrir et il était normal qu'il préfère le sang d'une fille de son âge… Mais comment Naruto aurait-il pu l'apprendre ? Sakura était encore dans le coma, elle n'avait pu le lui dire…

'Ce serait… la raison pour laquelle il est venu au manoir ? Pour retrouver celui qui a attaqué Sakura ?'

Elle eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Etait-elle si importante pour Naruto ?

« Sakura ? » répéta Kakashi, intrigué.

« Oui ! C'est ma… »

Naruto s'interrompit. Sa quoi, au juste ? Sa copine ? Hem, pas vraiment… Son amie ? Non plus… Il eut un grognement amer. Comment expliquer ça ?

« …une camarade de classe. » Dit-il, faute de mieux. « Et ce salaud l'a envoyée à l'hôpital ! Il a failli la tuer ! »

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

« Et tu es venu la venger ? » demanda Kakashi en fronçant son unique sourcil.

« Je suis venu pour empêcher ce salaud de s'en prendre encore à elle ! Où est-il ? Je le trouve, et je lui règle son compte… »

« Tu veux le tuer ? » l'interrompit une voix.

Coupé dans son élan, Naruto sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son échine. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Gaara.

« …Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux le tuer ? » répéta Gaara sur le même ton. Le ton d'une question posée par pure curiosité.

Naruto se sentit pris au dépourvu. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, toute sa colère s'était envolée tandis qu'il regardait les yeux verts et impassibles. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait tué. Qui n'hésiterait jamais à le refaire. Il s'imagina avec les mêmes yeux, un crochet à la main. Il se rappela le visage effrayé de Sasuke dans la penderie. Les grands yeux noirs en alerte. La respiration rapide. Il se vit enfoncer le crochet dans la chair. Il vit le visage crier. Il entendit le cri…

'Non…'

_Il sentait le couteau. Il voyait les yeux. Il voyait le rire. Il ne l'entendait pas. Le cri le couvrait. Crier faisait mal… Mais le couteau était pire…_

_« C'est bon, il a son compte ! »_

_« Ta gueule ! Ce gosse nous a vus ! S'il nous balance à quelqu'un, c'est cuit pour nous ! »_

_« C'est un môme, il dira rien ! »_

_Tout était confus. Il y avait la douleur. Il y avait des voix. Le cri par-dessus. Le goût du sang. Le fer froid et sale dans les plaies. Ca se répétait comme une chanson. Douleur, cri, douleur, cri, douleur…_

_« Nan, faut qu'il comprenne ! Toi, fais-le taire ! T'entends, le môme ? Si tu parles, ce sera pire, la prochaine fois ! »_

_Une main étouffait le cri. Elle sentait comme la poudre blanche. Mais il l'entendait encore, en cadence avec la douleur… Cri, cri, douleur, cri…_

_« Arrête, tu vas le tuer ! »_

_Tuer…_

« Non ! » Cria Naruto en secouant la tête de toutes ses forces pour chasser le souvenir. « Non, non, non ! »

Il reprit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fixa un point devant lui d'un air hagard, le souffle court et les idées confuses. Lentement, le souvenir s'estompa. Les cris n'étaient plus qu'un bruit confus dans sa tête… Calme-toi. C'était il y a sept ans. Tout va bien.

Il cligna des yeux. De brouillée, petit à petit, sa vision redevint normale. Hinata et les trois vampires reparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils le regardaient avec un mélange de perplexité et… d'inquiétude ?

Il se sentit rougir. Oups. Il s'était dangereusement exposé… Bizarre. Il était rare que des souvenirs comme celui-là lui reviennent aussi nettement… Mais ce regard… Le genre de regard qui tuait parfois sans s'en rendre compte, et qui s'en fichait…

« Je… Je veux tuer personne… » Balbutia-t-il.

Prononcer cette phrase lui redonna de l'assurance. Il fit face aux quatre autres et reprit d'un ton ferme :

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. »

Ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu'il réalisa le sens qu'avait pris cette phrase. Il ne tuerait jamais un autre être humain, c'était un fait acquis… Mais un vampire ? Quelqu'un qui se nourrissait de sang humain ? Quelqu'un qui avait agressé Sakura ?

Il revit Sasuke en pensée. Que pensait-il de lui, en fin de compte ? Il s'en était pris à des gens importants pour lui. Ca, il n'était pas près de le lui pardonner. Mais il l'avait protégé et lui avait sauvé la vie…

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi. »_

Naruto serra les dents et les poings. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce type agissait-il aussi bizarrement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il trouver le moyen de le neutraliser ? _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une dette envers lui ?_

Naruto mettait un point d'honneur à payer ses dettes. Et il était incapable de tuer ce type. Pas à cause de sa force. Pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Juste parce que c'était un meurtre…

« Donc, tu ne veux pas le tuer… » Dit lentement Kakashi. « Que comptes-tu faire, dans ce cas ? »

Naruto grogna.

« J'en sais rien… » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Il n'en savait rien. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait cherché l'agresseur de Sakura pour l'empêcher de lui faire à nouveau du mal. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la façon dont il s'y prendrait. Et maintenant, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir s'en prendre à Sasuke…

'Il a attaqué Konohamaru et Sakura-chan… Ca devrait _suffire_, comme prétexte, merde ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me défile comme ça…'

« …Naruto-kun ? »

Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux blancs d'Hinata.

« Je… » Hésita-t-elle en rougissant. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Viens avec moi. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

« OK… » Dit-il lentement.

Pourquoi pas ? Au point où il en était…

* * *

Tandis qu'Hinata et les vampires escortaient Naruto dans le manoir, les notables des Hyuuga s'étaient dispersés et étaient retournés à leurs occupations respectives, après la réunion. Tous à l'exception de Hiashi Hyuuga.

L'homme avait passé une bonne demi-heure à se rendre d'une pièce du manoir à l'autre, sa large silhouette blanche se détachant sur l'obscurité des couloirs, les flammes des chandelles elles-mêmes semblant s'incliner sur son passage. Il gravissait à présent d'un bon pas les marches d'un large escalier couvert d'un tapis épais et pourpre, la tête haute, ses traits durs figés dans une expression résignée. Celle-là même qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'issue de la réunion.

Le seul fait d'y repenser augmenta son irritation. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela se termine ainsi. Il avait entièrement misé sur le peu d'importance que la vie du garçon représentait pour le renégat, ainsi que sur le manque d'assurance habituel de son incapable de fille. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Apparemment, Hinata tenait à protéger cet humain, et bien sûr, comme toujours, le renégat l'avait soutenue.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. La raison pour laquelle le renégat vouait une telle loyauté à sa fille aînée restait un mystère à ses yeux. Il pouvait, à la rigueur, concevoir que le projet d'Hinata éveille l'intérêt d'un ancien chasseur de vampires. Mais au vu des capacités médiocres de la jeune fille, n'importe qui de suffisamment censé aurait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir.

Il se renfrogna. Là était peut-être la clé du problème… L'instabilité mentale du renégat n'était un secret pour personne. Le cas n'était d'ailleurs pas rare chez les vampires, mais le sien était particulièrement spectaculaire. Aussi ne fallait-il pas s'étonner de ce que la logique de son raisonnement soit si dure à saisir. Cependant, le jeune vampire en devenait d'autant plus imprévisible, ce qui était inquiétant… Combien de temps encore continuerait-il à suivre à la lettre les directives d'Hinata ?

Hiashi s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Neutraliser le renégat était impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Et si désagréable que soit cette idée, seuls deux Hyuuga avaient une chance d'y parvenir. Hinata étant indéniablement, par le cours qu'avaient pris les choses, la plus proche de réussir… Les Hyuuga n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à elle.

L'homme s'arrêta. Il était parvenu à sa destination. Il poussa un long soupir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de confier une tâche si insignifiante à un élément si prometteur du clan… Mais ses possibilités étaient réduites. Et après tout, songea-t-il, son neveu devenait un peu trop arrogant… Il se devait de lui rappeler où se trouvait sa place.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Hiashi frappa à la porte de fer.

Il crut entendre un juron venir de l'intérieur, suivi d'un bruit confus d'objets que l'on rangeait (le verre contre le bois), et enfin des pas qui approchaient. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda une voix grave et sans timbre.

Hiashi pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres. L'attitude du garçon qui lui faisait face et la façon dont il se tenait respiraient la courtoisie, mais la haine était évidente dans ses yeux blancs.

'Comme chez son père…' Ne put s'empêcher de songer le chef des Hyuuga.

Neji en était le portrait craché. Bien bâti pour son âge, relativement grand, un visage aux traits durs et une mâchoire volontaire, un peu carrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés en une épaisse queue de cheval plaquée contre son dos et ses yeux blancs à l'expression fière et implacable soulignaient son appartenance au clan. Ainsi que son air fiévreux… Comme beaucoup d'autres, l'adolescent travaillait souvent jusque tard dans la nuit…

Hiashi se reprit. Ce garçon appartenait à la branche inférieure de la lignée. En tant que chef, il devait le traiter comme tel.

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Neji. » Dit-il donc de sa voix impassible. « Une mission de surveillance. »

Seul un léger froncement de sourcils témoigna de la surprise et de l'agacement de l'adolescent.

« Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup de travail, » le devança Hiashi, sans le moindre changement d'expression. « Mais tu es le plus apte à remplir cette mission, pour des raisons que tu constateras toi-même. Et il y a longtemps que tu as fait tes preuves, tu as toute notre confiance. En outre, j'ai besoin du soutien de plusieurs personnes, pour des raisons de discrétion. »

Le regard accusateur de Neji semblait s'accentuer à chaque parole, mais il écouta son oncle jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

« Et qui suis-je censé surveiller ? » demanda-t-il dès que Hiashi eut fini de parler.

« Un jeune humain du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Tu en as probablement déjà entendu parler. »

Cette fois, les yeux du jeune Hyuuga s'agrandirent dans une expression qui frisait le scandale.

« Vous voulez… Que je m'informe des moindres détails des agissements de cette espèce de clown ? » Demanda-t-il avec une lenteur calculée, s'efforçant de chasser toute intonation agressive de sa voix. « Puis-je connaître la raison d'un tel engouement ? »

« Il se trouve que ce garçon a découvert l'existence de ce manoir et par la même occasion celle de notre lien avec les vampires. » Répondit Hiashi sans s'émouvoir. « Tu dois veiller à ce qu'il ne révèle ce secret à personne. Tâche d'opérer avec toute la discrétion possible. Pour le reste, tu as carte blanche, mais ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre physiquement ou moralement à Naruto Uzumaki. Sauf cas exceptionnel, tu ne seras chargé de sa surveillance que dans l'enceinte de son collège. Ai-je été clair ? »

Neji acquiesça. Il était évident que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait pas le droit de discuter les ordres du chef des Hyuuga.

« Si je puis me permettre une remarque… » Dit-il malgré tout en grinçant des dents. « N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de le tuer ? »

Hiashi fixa sur lui un regard perçant.

« Ce point n'a aucune importance. » Dit-il sèchement. « As-tu des questions concernant tes instructions ? »

Neji se détourna avec un grognement à peine audible.

« Non, Hiashi-sama. »

« Bien. »

L'homme tourna sur ses talons et commença à s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

« Tu es doué, Neji. » Dit-il sans se retourner. « Et ton talent doit servir les intérêts des Hyuuga. En es-tu bien conscient ? »

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

« Oui. » Répondit la voix dans son dos.

Hiashi tourna légèrement la tête, exposant son profil à son neveu qui l'observait sans broncher, debout sur le seuil, face à lui.

« Tu es né dans la Bunke. » Lui dit-il avec fermeté. « N'oublie jamais quels sont tes devoirs. N'oublie jamais quelle est ta place. »

Neji lui renvoya un regard qu'il voulait impassible, mais nettement alourdi.

« Bien sûr… »

Hiashi le dévisagea encore un instant avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner, apparemment satisfait. Dès que son ombre eut disparu des murs du couloir, Neji fit volte-face et retourna dans son laboratoire, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement brusque qui fit trembler une table proche.

Sans y prêter attention, il se dirigea droit sur une table posée contre le mur de droite sur laquelle était entreposé un enchevêtrement compliqué de fioles et de tubes à essai reliés entre eux par divers tuyaux, ainsi que quelques étranges objets aux formes souvent géométriques et plusieurs appareils servant à mesurer, doser ou peser.

Il s'assit bien droit sur sa chaise et plaça sur ses yeux une paire de lunettes de protection avant de saisir une fiole remplie d'un liquide rosé et de l'approcher de son visage de façon à ce que la substance soit à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il resta un instant à l'observer avant de laisser un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace, mélange de défi et d'amertume, se dessiner sur son visage.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hiashi-sama… » Murmura-t-il en remuant doucement le liquide en un mouvement circulaire. « Je ne suis pas près d'oublier… »

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la table, d'un geste fluide, il versa tout juste la moitié de la substance dans une fiole où un liquide sombre et violacé reposait depuis deux heures, et porta le mélange à ébullition.

Il fixa sur la fiole un regard meurtrier, comme s'il espérait sublimer ainsi toute sa colère et son ressentiment. Les Hyuuga avaient laissé un misérable collégien apprendre l'un de leurs secrets les plus importants. Et ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'en débarrasser… Neji eut un ricanement méprisant. Il y avait forcément du renégat là-dessous. Hinata y était probablement pour quelque chose aussi. Il avait même une vague idée de ce que pouvaient être ses motivations… Ce qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, et il ne se trompait jamais, ne faisait qu'ajouter au ridicule de la situation.

Il serra le poing. C'était non seulement ridicule et absurde, mais surtout, c'était insultant. Lui, Neji Hyuuga, était passé maître dans l'art de l'alchimie. Plus d'une cinquantaine de vampires étaient à son service. Et il avait fallu qu'il soit né dans la Bunke. Il avait fallu que l'un des deux éléments les plus prometteurs du manoir s'obstine à vouloir lui échapper. Il avait fallu que l'autre devienne l'esclave d'Hinata… Elle n'était rien, sans lui ! Son stupide projet n'aurait jamais progressé d'un pouce s'il n'y avait pas contribué ! Ni plus tard, d'ailleurs, si Gaara n'avait pas toujours été là pour faire chanter tout le manoir !

D'un geste vif, Neji se saisit d'une feuille couverte de symboles et de calculs compliqués et la relut pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, espérant faire passer sa frustration en essayant de se concentrer. Sa respiration revint peu à peu à un rythme normal. Il devait être patient. Le renégat n'était pas encore une cause perdue. Quant à Sasuke, son asservissement n'était qu'une question de temps…

Il eut un demi-sourire et reposa ses notes au coin de la table avec un lent soupir. Les Hyuuga n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapables. Ils se laissaient manipuler par une enfant gâtée dépourvue de toute aptitude notable et par son psychopathe de garde du corps… Pitoyable. Et comme de juste, c'était à lui de payer les frais…

'Je trouve assez extraordinaire,' remarqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs pourpres et tremblotantes du liquide en ébullition, un sourire pensif et sarcastique sur le visage, 'qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit jamais demandé combien de temps encore leur organisation pourrait tenir… Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient même pas le niveau pour réaliser qu'ils font du surplace…'

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, prit une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide transparent, la maintint à dix centimètres au-dessus de la fiole et laissa tomber cinq gouttes. Une à une.

« Il est grand temps de songer au progrès. »

* * *

Voiiilà ! Ca, c'était un long chapitre ! J'ai battu le record de cette fic… Je sais, je vous laisse encore sur un cliff-hanger… Sachez toutefois qu'à la base, j'avais prévu de finir un peu plus loin. Mais le chapitre devenait un peu trop long… Dîtes-vous que ça vous évitera un autre cliff-hanger par la suite ! Oui, bon, c'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais… Bon. Oh, et je tiens à m'excuser platement auprès des fans de Sasuke, je sais qu'il n'apparaît pas beaucoup ces derniers temps… Scénario oblige, désolée. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais tâcher d'y remédier !

Alors, sinon, plusieurs d'entre vous ont gagné des cookies ! Félicitations ! X) Par contre, heu… Comme ça m'embête de révéler tout de suite les deux « couples » qui ont été trouvés… Ben, je vous les donnerai au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… (Nadra file cuisiner de nouveaux cookies)

Bien ! A présent, les cinq personnages principaux ont fait leur apparition ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer ! 83

Merci à tous les lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! (S'il vous plaît…)


	8. Un espoir

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Ca parle d'un sale môme qui veut devenir un ninja surpuissant. Vivent les shounen ! 8)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Angst, Romance

Couples : Félicitations ! _Spiria, Ai-sensei and Nade-chan, chonaku, Ayura-Chan _et_ Maeve Fantaisie_ ont gagné des cookies ! (fait la distribution) Effectivement, le triangle hétéro n'est autre qu'un GaaHinaNaru, ce qui signifie que Gaara aime Hinata à sens-unique, tandis qu'elle, de son côté, aime Naruto, toujours à sens-unique. (Vous pouvez rallonger à GaaHinaNaruSakuSasu si ça vous amuse, même si les deux derniers sont de moindre importance. De toute façon, j'adore les triangles ! XD) En plus du NaruSasu toujours à venir, il reste un sens-unique yaoi, déjà présent, au programme. Vous avez encore un peu de temps avant qu'il n'apparaisse explicitement, et quelques indices sont semés ici et là… Tentez votre chance, il me reste des cookies ! (smile)

Disclaimer : Un fan avec des droits d'auteur… Bon, je sais que ça s'est déjà vu, mais je suis bien consciente du fait que je ne suis pas digne d'un tel honneur. T.T J'emprunte donc provisoirement ses personnages à Masashi Kishimoto pour m'amuser et je les place dans un contexte et un univers qui m'appartiennent, sauf pour les noms. Tout ça pour le plaisir de leur rendre la vie impossible ! 8D Désolée, les gars, c'est la rançon du succès.

**WARNINGS :** A peu près tout ce qu'implique un auteur chtarbé… En l'occurrence, des ados qui doivent faire face à la découverte de leur homosexualité assez tôt (Je rejette toute responsabilité sur le hasard des circonstances ! Ou sur le destin, si Neji préfère…), des délinquants qui s'expriment avec tout leur _riche_ vocabulaire (ainsi qu'avec leurs poings), du vampirisme, un Neji Hyuuga égal à lui-même (XP) et de l'alchimie ! C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir, mais apparemment, ça n'a choqué personne. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle tient quand même une place importante. (smile)

…Bonjour ? Heu… Oui, je sais, ça fait presque trois mois... Mais bon, là, déjà d'une, je suis en plein bac, et de deux, je sais pas si vous réalisez, mais j'ai dû supprimer 14 pages Word d'un coup parce que ce que j'y avais écrit était trop nul… Enfin, pas de défaitisme, le plus dur (à savoir, la philosophie et l'histoire-géo) est passé, il ne me reste plus qu'à cartonner en anglais et à faire de mon mieux en allemand et littérature et après… C'EST LES VACANCES ! Sauf, bien sûr, si je passe le rattrapage, mais a priori non. Ce qui signifie : plus de temps à vous consacrer à l'avenir! C'est pas beau, la vie ?

Réponses aux reviews : O.O 15 reviews ! Toute une page ! J'en reviens pas! T.T Merci _infiniment _à _chonaku, Ayura-Chan, Ilkaria, Ika-chan, Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan, Maeve Fantaisie, Ishimaru Tsukiyo, naruto-girl, cyrca, lasurvolte, Narutofan4ev _et _Tahitian Shaman _!

_chonaku _: Félicitations pour avoir été la plus rapide ! (Et désolée pour l'attente pour ce coup-là… T.T) Eh oui Hinata qui n'aime pas Naruto, comment dire… Ca ne fait pas très naturel. Enfin, j'aime bien le HinaNaru… A sens unique, bien sûr. Pour le reste, comme dit plus haut, tu as deviné ! GaaHina power ! Voleuse d'idées, voleuse d'idées… Ca fait un bail que je l'ai, cette idée, moi! Et je lis même pas les scans, donc je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles et PITIE, évite de me spoiler… Enfin, bonne lecture !

_Ilkaria _: Bienvenue sur ffnet ! Aïe, une fan de Sasuke… Je m'excuse platement pour son peu d'apparition ces derniers temps, promis, ça va s'arranger ! Mais en tous cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ! Et t'en fais pas, ton commentaire est relativement constructif : c'est mieux qu'une phrase pour dire « j'adore » et puis basta. J'espère (si tu me lis encore) que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Ika-chan _: Bienvenue à toi ! Voilà, la suite est là, désolée pour l'attente… J'espère quand même que tu verras l'update et que le chapitre te plaira. Pour ce qui est du NaruSasu… Patience, j'aime quand les sentiments se développent lentement. (smile)

_naruto-girl _: Bienvenue et merci pour tes trois commentaires ! Heu, tu sais, y'a que des vampires, ici, pas de loup-garou (et non, désolée…) ni de zombie… Mais bon, c'est déjà bien je pense. Tu pourras constater le degré de cruauté de Neji au fil de l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas. X) Contente que le caractère de Gaara t'ait plu ! Par contre, moi, j'aime bien Sakura… Tant qu'elle ne finit ni avec Naruto, ni avec Sasuke, cela va de soi. Pour le NaruSasu, encore une fois, ça viendra, mais faut laisser du temps au temps. Et voilà ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture à toi !

Merci encore à toutes et à tous ! Bon, attention, ce chapitre est très long en révélations, j'espère que vous pourrez tenir le coup… Et bien sûr, j'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre de Liés par le sang !

_

* * *

I cling to a hope that's beginning to fade,  
Trying to break the desolation I hate_ (Sonata Arctica: _My Selene_)

_**U**__**n espoir**_

Les murs de pierre sombre et humide, légèrement poreuse, se succédaient dans la faible lumière que projetait la bougie d'Hinata. Les escaliers en colimaçon descendaient dans les profondeurs de la terre et ne semblaient pas devoir se finir. Naruto entendait le son de ses pas et de ceux d'Hinata se répercuter en écho contre le plafond bas et les précéder dans l'obscurité. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours, mais il ne lui semblait pas entendre les pas des trois vampires qui marchaient derrière eux.

Ils étaient pourtant là. De temps à autres il apercevait une couette de Moegi, ou Kakashi qui tournait une page de son livre louche (comment pouvait-il lire dans l'obscurité ?), et les yeux de Gaara, juste derrière lui, renvoyaient la lueur de la bougie. Naruto détourna précipitamment le regard.

'Qu'est-ce que je fous encore là ?'

Il avait la nette impression que sa présence ici ne faisait que le mettre un peu plus en danger à chaque seconde. A part ces quatre-là, il ne comptait aucun allié dans le manoir, et leurs intentions n'étaient même pas claires… Comment faire confiance à des vampires, d'ailleurs ? Bien sûr, il y avait Hinata, mais il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle était amie avec eux et semblait se préoccuper davantage de leur sort que de celui de leurs victimes…

Il se reprocha aussitôt cette pensée. Hinata l'avait défendu, après tout. Mais elle avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas tuer les vampires, même si elle savait qu'ils devaient tuer les gens pour vivre…

'Je suis bien placé pour critiquer…' Songea-t-il, sarcastique. 'J'arrive même pas à envisager de tuer Sasuke…'

Il grimaça. Il n'y pouvait rien, la seule perspective de tuer lui donnait des sueurs froides. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été à plusieurs reprises proche de tuer ou d'être tué, comme dans ce souvenir… Il secoua la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait reprocher à Hinata la répugnance que l'idée semblait lui inspirer. Et après tout, Moegi aussi était une vampire…

_« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous mordre ! J'ai mangé hier soir… »_

Naruto cligna des yeux, puis déglutit avec difficulté. Aucun doute, c'était une vampire… Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais hésité à boire son sang…

'Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?' Songea-t-il. 'On ne peut pas les tuer, mais on ne peut pas vivre avec eux non plus… A moins de leur servir de repas…'

Il entra brusquement en collision avec le dos d'Hinata, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Ouch ! Eh, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

« N-Nous y sommes… » Balbutia Hinata, à nouveau très rouge.

Intrigué, Naruto la regarda glisser une petite clé dans la serrure d'une grande (autant qu'il pouvait en juger dans le petit cercle de lumière) porte de bois couverte d'échardes et la tourner avec un déclic grinçant. Après quoi elle pesa de tout son poids contre le panneau, qui s'écarta avec réticence et force bruits, dégageant une ouverture de la largeur d'un homme de bonne taille. Hinata s'engouffra à l'intérieur en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Naruto lui emboîta prudemment le pas, suivi de Gaara et des deux autres vampires, qui parurent glisser sous la porte. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle plongée dans l'obscurité, qui ne laissait deviner que quelques objets clairs. Le jeune humain plissa le nez. Il en émanait une odeur de brûlé et de vapeur chaude mêlées à celle, plus discrète, de médicaments. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander où était l'interrupteur, il vit Hinata allumer la mèche de la bougie d'un chandelier proche à l'aide de la sienne, et une succession d'autres bougies placées ça et là dans la pièce s'allumèrent une à une.

Les yeux du collégien s'agrandirent. La pièce, relativement grande bien que peu large, était meublée en tout et pour tout de deux longues tables de bois, d'une vieille armoire et d'un petit lit blanc au fond de la pièce. Les tables étaient couvertes d'un enchevêtrement de plusieurs types de balance et de microscopes, de tubes à essai, d'étranges appareils aux formes géométriques et de fioles, vides pour la plupart. En revanche, aucune des nombreuses fioles que contenait l'armoire ne l'était : les couleurs des liquides qu'elles contenaient semblaient rassembler toutes les nuances de rouge existantes... Le collégien déglutit. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître leur origine… La présence des bocaux remplis d'eau dans lesquels flottait une multitude de plantes inconnues rangés parmi les fioles achevait d'évoquer le laboratoire de Frankenstein.

Naruto détourna son regard de l'armoire. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua une grande tapisserie accrochée au mur de gauche, au-dessus de la table d'expérimentation. Elle paraissait très vieille, ébréchée à plusieurs endroits, mais assez bien entretenue. On pouvait voir distinctement ce qu'elle représentait :

La scène semblait se dérouler dans une forêt lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, sans étoiles. Elle représentait trois hommes, une femme et un grand diable à la peau rouge sombre. En bas de la tapisserie, un loup noir aux yeux rouges flamboyants dévorait la gorge d'un homme qui gisait sans connaissance au pied d'un dolmen occupant tout le centre de la scène. Les deux autres hommes se tenaient de part et d'autre du dolmen, mais ne prêtaient aucune attention à l'animal ou à l'homme étendu : leurs regards étaient fixés sur le diable et la femme qui se tenaient sur le dolmen. Le diable se tenait accroupi face au spectateur, la main gauche plaquée contre une tablette de pierre couverte de symboles illisibles posée à plat au milieu du dolmen, et fixait l'homme à sa gauche avec un sourire goguenard. De sa main droite, il tirait par la nuque la jeune femme à moitié dévêtue aux yeux révulsés, à genoux sur le dolmen à ses côtés. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, directement exposé à la lueur de la lune, ses traits déformés par la douleur en une expression de sauvagerie bestiale, elle criait, dévoilant deux canines rouge sang invraisemblablement longues et acérées.

L'homme auquel le diable souriait était avachi contre le dolmen et en agrippait le bord dans un geste de supplication. Du sang perlait des deux blessures qu'il portait à la gorge, et ses yeux fixaient le visage de la jeune femme avec désespoir. Son teint était d'une pâleur maladive.

Le troisième homme se tenait debout de l'autre côté du dolmen et regardait la scène d'un air effaré, paraissant sur le point de s'enfuir. Aucun des autres personnages ne le regardait, mais les cornes et la queue fourchue du diable étaient pointées dans sa direction. Et il avait du sang sur les mains.

Au centre de la tapisserie, au bord du dolmen, une fiole brisée déversait son contenu rouge sang, qui s'écoulait goutte à goutte et semblait tomber dans l'œil du loup noir, qui fixait le spectateur, menaçant.

Naruto grimaça. C'était vraiment gore.

« C'est mon laboratoire… » Expliqua Hinata, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Hm ? Ah, c'est là que tu fais de…heu… de l'alchimie, c'est ça ? »

Hinata acquiesça.

« Ah bon… Et c'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu déçu.

« N-Non, pas exactement… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, qui fouillait patiemment parmi les étagères de l'armoire depuis une bonne minute. Il finit par se saisir d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide violacé, qu'il tendit à Hinata. La jeune fille accepta la fiole avec un sourire reconnaissant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Naruto, qui observait le liquide avec une curiosité méfiante.

« Il faut que tu comprennes certaines choses… »

Naruto acquiesça, prêt à l'écouter. Hinata en parut soulagée.

« Mais d'abord, dis-moi… Que penses-tu réellement des vampires ? » Hésita-t-elle.

Pris de court, le collégien ne sut pas tout de suite comment répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, puis à Kakashi et Moegi, qui étaient restés à l'écart. Devoir répondre à une telle question devant eux n'avait rien de réjouissant… Mais il n'était plus temps de se défiler.

« Ben… »

N'empêche, c'était difficile à dire. Jusqu'à l'agression de Sakura, il s'était plus ou moins désintéressé de la question. Mises à part les superstitions, les vampires n'avaient jamais réellement fait partie de son quotidien, et les derniers événements avaient eu tendance à le chambouler un peu. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées presque en même temps, et il ne savait plus trop où il en était… Il avait rencontré deux vampires, Sasuke et Moegi, s'était fait un ennemi de l'un et une alliée de l'autre. Il avait traqué Sasuke afin d'éviter à Sakura de se faire à nouveau attaquer, mais étrangement, le vampire avait toujours évité le combat et lui avait même sauvé la vie…

« Je le comprends pas… » Marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

Un silence surpris s'ensuivit. Visiblement, personne n'avait compris.

« Tu parles de Sasuke ? » demanda Kakashi en fixant sur lui un regard intrigué.

« Bah… Oui. » Répondit Naruto, rougissant un peu de frustration. « Un coup il agresse Sakura et Konohamaru, un coup il me protège… Qu'est-ce qui va pas, chez lui ? »

« …Konohamaru ? » Répéta Kakashi, perplexe.

Naruto ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Et puis c'est quoi ces histoires comme quoi il aurait pas le droit de m'attaquer ? Je suis pas beaucoup plus extraordinaire que tous ces types qui sont allés au quartier Uchiha pour finir à l'hôpital, si ? Ou alors il s'en prend qu'aux filles et aux écoliers ? »

« N-Non, en fait… » Hésita Hinata, dont le teint aurait fait pâlir de jalousie une tomate. « C'est moi qui… le lui ai demandé… »

Coupé dans son élan, Naruto tourna vers elle un regard abasourdi.

« …de me protéger, tu veux dire ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« De ne pas t'attaquer. » Précisa Gaara, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Sasuke Uchiha protège des humains, maintenant ? »

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil et déglutit. Le vampire roux ne paraissait pas être en colère, simplement intrigué, voire perplexe. Mais il était étrange de constater que même une expression aussi banale apparaisse comme une menace sur ce visage enfantin…

« Eh bien… D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il cherchait à « payer sa dette ». » Dit Kakashi, sur le qui-vive.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas aimer cette expression sur le visage de Gaara. Cependant, cette dernière ne se modifia pas beaucoup après cette déclaration. Il restait sceptique. Mais autre chose avait retenu l'attention de Naruto.

« Une « dette » ? Quelle dette ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Hinata.

A cette question, le visage de la jeune fille prit une étrange expression. Entre la tristesse, la gêne et la culpabilité.

« C'est-à-dire… J'ai… »

« Ca veut dire que tu l'as aidé ? Mais comment un humain peut aider un vampire ? » Demanda encore le collégien, sceptique.

Hinata hésita.

« Je l'ai aidé… en tant qu'alchimiste. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point… »

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas au point ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, au juste, en alchimie ? »

La jeune fille évitait de croiser son regard. Visiblement, ce sujet ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Comme beaucoup d'autres ayant trait aux vampires et au manoir, apparemment…

'C'est louche, tout ça…'

Finalement, elle prit place sur une chaise, tenant toujours la fiole au liquide violacé serrée contre elle, comme pour se rassurer, et désigna une autre chaise devant elle.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, ça risque d'être long… »

Naruto s'exécuta, et Moegi courut à lui pour escalader ses genoux sous le regard désapprobateur de Gaara, dont la main se crispa un instant sur la bande métallique fixée à son poignet. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Naruto, bien qu'un peu surpris, ne fit rien pour la repousser et la fille-vampire s'installa confortablement, face à Hinata. Le collégien frissonna sous son contact. Son corps était aussi froid que celui de Sasuke…

« Tu peux y aller. » Dit-il malgré tout à l'adresse d'Hinata, que la scène avait paru amuser. Elle acquiesça.

« As-tu entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ? »

Naruto lui renvoya un regard inexpressif. De toute évidence, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot. Hinata eut un sourire embarrassé.

« C'est une très vieille légende sur l'alchimie… » Expliqua-t-elle. « Cette pierre permettrait, en théorie, à celui qui la possède de synthétiser tout ce qu'il voudrait sans avoir à respecter le principe d'équivalence. Entre autres, de synthétiser de l'or à partir de n'importe quel métal. Mais d'après la légende, la pierre permettrait aussi de créer l'élixir de longue vie… »

Son regard s'attarda sur la tapisserie derrière Naruto. Le garçon et Moegi suivirent son regard, comme si la scène représentée pouvait les aider à comprendre quelque chose.

« « L'élixir de longue vie » ? » Répéta Naruto, impressionné. « Un truc qui permettrait de vivre plus longtemps ? »

« En théorie, pour l'éternité. » Approuva Hinata, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas la tapisserie. « Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais depuis la découverte de l'alchimie, ceux qui l'ont pratiquée ont toujours cherché à créer la pierre philosophale… Sans jamais y parvenir, si l'on en croit l'histoire et la majorité des légendes. Néanmoins… L'une d'elles dit que le jour où est né le premier vampire fut le jour où deux hommes parvinrent à créer la pierre… »

Naruto se tourna vers elle d'un bloc, faisant sursauter Moegi sur ses genoux.

« Attends… Tu veux dire que… les alchimistes ont _créé_ les vampires ? » Demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

« Ce n'est qu'une des versions… » Précisa la jeune Hyuuga. « Personne ne sait vraiment comment les vampires sont nés, ni si la pierre philosophale a existé ou non… Mais sur l'origine des vampires, la plupart des légendes parlent d'un pacte avec le diable… »

Naruto s'étrangla.

« Tu es en train de me dire que le diable existe ? » s'exclama-t-il, paniquant à moitié.

« N-Non, pas forcément… Ce n'est qu'un symbole… Mais il doit y avoir un peu de vérité là-dessous, puisque les faits ont prouvé que des hommes sont devenus vampires par de vieux rituels… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Mais ces rituels… sont très compliqués. Il s'agit d'une alchimie d'un niveau démesuré qui permet de faire muter son propre corps en plusieurs jours. La mutation stoppe la croissance du corps, augmente ses aptitudes physiques et le dote de pouvoirs de métamorphose. L'hypnose est une autre aptitude vampirique que l'on obtient par ce moyen, avec l'aiguisement des sens. Elle a aussi son prix… Un vampire ne peut supporter la lumière du jour et ne pourra plus jamais voir sa propre image, ni ressentir le froid. Et il doit boire du sang pour conserver sa force… »

Le corps d'Hinata fut parcouru d'un frisson et la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr, tu le sais déjà… Un vampire a besoin de sang pour survivre. Mais la légende prétend que ce sang… n'est autre que l'élixir de longue vie que la pierre aurait créé… Un breuvage d'éternité… »

Naruto lui renvoya un regard éberlué.

« Si je comprends bien… » Hésita-t-il, la tête bourdonnante. « D'après cette légende, un alchimiste qui voulait la vie éternelle a réussi à créer la pierre philosophale… Et la pierre l'a changé en vampire ? »

« Pas tout à fait… » Dit Hinata en réorientant son regard vers la tapisserie. « Ce que raconte cette légende est un peu plus compliqué, et tendrait à expliquer d'autres mystères liés au vampirisme… Mais dans les grandes lignes, la pierre aurait effectivement créé le premier vampire… »

Moegi suivit une fois de plus son regard :

« La légende est représentée sur cette tapisserie, pas vrai, Hinata-sama ? »

« Oui… » Répondit faiblement la jeune Hyuuga.

« Ah bon ? »

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers la tapisserie. La femme représentée… Ce serait donc le premier vampire ?

« Alors… Cette tablette, ce serait la pierre philosophique ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la plaque de pierre aux étranges symboles sur laquelle la main du diable était posée.

« Philosophale. » Corrigea Hinata, amusée malgré elle. « Non, la pierre n'est pas représentée… On suppose qu'elle a été détruite au moment du pacte. Cette tablette est la transcription du pacte avec le diable. La fiole symbolise l'alchimie, et donc l'implication de la pierre… »

Naruto acquiesça. Il commençait à y voir plus clair.

« OK… Donc cette fille est le premier vampire, c'est ça ? Et les trois types autour ? »

Hinata se mordit la lèvre.

« Celui au sol représente le sacrifice nécessaire au rituel… C'est pour cela qu'il est représenté dévoré par un loup… Quant à celui de droite… Il s'agirait du premier des Hyuuga. »

« COMMENT ? »

Le collégien tourna vers elle un regard abasourdi, sans prêter attention à Moegi qui se massait les oreilles en gémissant sur ses genoux.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ta famille a à faire là-dedans ? »

La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés au sol, comme par culpabilité. Elle serrait toujours contre elle la fiole violacée.

« Le premier alchimiste qui soit parvenu à créer la pierre philosophale… Aurait fondé le clan Hyuuga. Et confié à ses descendants la tâche de poursuivre ses recherches… »

« « Poursuivre »… » Répéta Naruto. « Mais… Il avait réussi, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à poursuivre ? »

« Non… Son expérience avait été un échec. Cet homme a obtenu la vie éternelle qu'il convoitait, mais… Ce n'est pas lui qui en a bénéficié. C'est sa fiancée… »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

« Oh… Alors elle est devenue immortelle, mais pas lui, c'est ça ? » Hésita-t-il. « …Ah ! Mais attends un peu ! Si elle est devenue vampire, elle n'avait qu'à le mordre pour le transformer aussi, non ? »

Mais Hinata secouait la tête.

« Cet homme a été maudit ce jour-là. Ainsi que tous ses descendants. Leur sang… Le sang des Hyuuga… est ensorcelé. Il nous lie aux vampires. C'est un sang riche qui peut leur fournir toute l'énergie vitale dont ils ont besoin en seulement quelques gorgées. Les vampires sentent que ce sang est précieux et cherchent par instinct à le préserver. Par conséquent, ils ne peuvent s'attaquer aux Hyuuga, encore moins les tuer… Mais ce lien ne fonctionne que dans un sens. Le sang vampirique est incompatible avec celui des Hyuuga. Même en buvant leur sang, nous ne pourrions pas devenir vampires. Notre organisme le rejetterait… »

Naruto s'accorda une minute pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« O…K… » Dit-il lentement. « Donc, l'immortalité est hors de portée des Hyuuga depuis que ce type s'est fait maudire… Mais comment ça se fait ? Il avait commis une erreur ? »

« Peut-être… Mais la plupart des gens interprètent cela comme une punition pour avoir tenté d'enfreindre les lois de la nature. De nombreuses légendes parlent de la tragédie des alchimistes… Cet art est très ancien, et a toujours été considéré comme maudit… Au fil des siècles, il s'est perdu. Les Hyuuga seraient les derniers à le pratiquer. En secret. »

« Vous cherchez encore à créer la pierre ? » Demanda Naruto. « Après ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C-Ce n'est qu'une légende… » Répondit Hinata, avec quelque hésitation. « Mais en fait… Nous faisons surtout des études sur les vampires. Nous tâchons de percer leurs mystères, ce qui nous aide pour nos recherches… Et en échange… »

Sa voix se perdit. Elle gardait la tête baissée, à tel point que Naruto ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Mais il l'imaginait empli de honte.

« …Vous les laissez boire votre sang, c'est ça ? » Acheva-t-il à sa place.

Elle hocha la tête. Une seule fois.

« Je vois… » Marmonna Naruto en baissant les yeux, amer. « Alors c'est pour ça, ces marques sur ton cou… »

Il rencontra le regard de Moegi, qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur, clignant avec innocence de ses grands yeux marron. Il sentit son estomac se nouer. En fait, le manoir Hyuuga était une sorte de grand laboratoire où les vampires servaient de cobayes… Et les Hyuuga et les habitants de Konoha servaient à les nourrir ? Il grimaça. C'était vraiment répugnant… Comment Hinata avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer dans un truc pareil ?

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas tuer les vampires ? » Demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard. « Vous avez absolument besoin de vos cobayes pour que vos expériences puissent avancer ? Pouvoir devenir immortels vous-mêmes, c'est plus important que la vie des villageois de Konoha ? »

Hinata flancha sous son regard, mais s'efforça de tenir bon.

« N-Non ! » Se défendit-elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Les… Les vampires ne sont pas des cobayes ! Ils sont… Ils sont… »

Elle paraissait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Na-Naruto-kun… » Poursuivit-elle tant bien que mal. « Je t'ai dit… que certains vampires le devenaient suite à d'anciens rituels… Mais c'est extrêmement rare. Même à l'époque où l'alchimie était un art connu, ceux qui la pratiquaient étaient rares et quasiment aucun alchimiste n'aurait eu le niveau pour une telle cérémonie… Et aujourd'hui, l'alchimie a presque complètement disparu… »

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Les vampires n'ont pas choisi leur condition. Tu… Tu ne peux pas imaginer les souffrances qu'endurent les jeunes vampires… Et même parmi les plus âgés, beaucoup n'arrivent jamais à se faire à la vie éternelle… Ou au fait de devoir se nourrir de sang humain… »

Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais… Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Sasuke, mais… Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il a besoin de sang humain pour survivre, de préférence de sang jeune… C'est très dur pour lui… Mais il s'arrange pour ne pas tuer ses victimes, autant qu'il peut l'éviter. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tu sais… »

Naruto lui renvoya son regard, silencieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré le problème sous cet angle. Il était probable que quasiment personne à Konoha ne l'avait fait. Lorsque l'on est victime, il est rare que l'on se soucie des états d'âme de ses tortionnaires. Mais au bout du compte, Hinata n'avait peut-être pas tort…

« N'empêche, » rétorqua Naruto, dont la colère n'avait pas complètement disparu, « Sasuke ne s'est pas gêné pour envoyer des dizaines de types à l'hôpital sous prétexte qu'ils avaient infiltré son quartier ! Ni pour assommer Konohamaru ! Et d'ailleurs, si les vampires sont si désespérés que tu le dis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à vampiriser des humains ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas tout bêtement de boire du sang ? »

« Dis-moi, Naruto… » Dit Kakashi en levant le nez de son livre. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait facile pour toi de te priver totalement de nourriture pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à mourir de faim ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et grogna son assentiment, à contrecœur.

« Bon, je suppose que non… Et pour le vampirisme ? »

« Ben, comme on est immortels, les humains meurent presque aussi vite que des papillons de nuit, pour nous. » Expliqua Moegi en se balançant un peu sur ses genoux, envoyant des frissons glacés dans sa chair. « Quand on en trouve un qui nous plaît, forcément, ça nous embête de le laisser mourir. Alors, on le vampirise ! »

Naruto cilla.

« Mais… tu leur demande leur avis, quand tu fais ça ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda Moegi, interloquée.

« Mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas forcément envie de devenir des vampires ! » s'exclama le collégien, scandalisé.

« Ah non ? Mais ils finissent par s'y faire, non ? »

« Il y a ça, » les interrompit Kakashi après avoir capté leur attention par une toux bruyante, « ainsi que la solitude et, bien sûr, l'instinct de survie. »

Naruto lui renvoya un regard sceptique.

« « L'instinct de survie » ? Parce que c'est vital pour vous de vampiriser les gens ? »

« Vital pour l'espèce. » Précisa Gaara, dont la voix grave fit aussitôt régner le silence total. « Les vampires n'ont que ce moyen de reproduction. Dès qu'un être humain leur semble convenir, leur instinct les pousse à le changer en vampire. »

Le silence se prolongea un peu après qu'il ait fini de parler. Après une hésitation, Naruto reprit la parole.

« Bon… Admettons qu'ils ne soient pas entièrement responsables… » Dit-il avec lenteur. Sa voix avait encore une intonation colérique. « Mais les vampires sont quand même obligés de s'en prendre aux humains, et les Hyuuga les maintiennent en vie pour s'en servir de cobayes… »

« Non ! Ils… Enfin… je suppose que les Hyuuga peuvent considérer la situation de cette façon… » Admit faiblement Hinata, le remords transparaissant avec évidence dans sa voix. « Mais… Puisque notre sang est plus riche que celui des villageois, les vampires s'en contentent souvent. Et par conséquent, ils s'en prennent moins aux villageois… D'une certaine façon, nous les aidons aussi en faisant cela… »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas pensé. C'était pourtant vrai : un vampire nourri au manoir Hyuuga signifiait une agression de moins au village…

« Mais si votre sang est si riche que ça… Il doit attirer d'autres vampires, du coup, non ? » Demanda-t-il encore, sceptique.

« C'est vrai… » Reconnut Hinata. « Mais il y a autre chose… »

Lentement, elle lui présenta la fiole au liquide violet. Il l'avait presque oubliée.

« Et c'est quoi, ça, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Hinata jeta un regard en coin à Gaara, comme si elle lui demandait la permission de parler. Mais le vampire ne réagit pas. Il surveillait Kakashi et Moegi, impassible. La jeune humaine reporta donc son attention sur Naruto, s'efforçant de rougir le moins possible.

« C-Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, mais… C'est la forme la plus avancée de mon expérience. » Expliqua-t-elle. « J'essaie… de synthétiser du sang… »

« « Synthétiser » ? » Répéta Naruto. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part…

« C-Créer du sang grâce à l'alchimie… » Précisa la jeune fille. « Un substitut, si tu préfères… »

« Waouh… » Siffla le collégien, admiratif. « Et tu peux vraiment faire ça ? »

Hinata eut une moue coupable.

« Ce n'est pas si simple… Je dois trouver des éléments équivalents à chacun de ses composants sans déclencher de réaction indésirable… Et chaque sang est unique… Ce qui le rend d'autant plus dur à synthétiser… »

Elle soupira.

« Jusqu'ici… Je n'ai eu aucun résultat réellement probant… » Avoua-t-elle.

Naruto la regarda un moment, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Elle restait immobile, la tête basse, comme découragée par le seul rapport de son échec.

« Mais c'est super ! » S'exclama-t-il, sans prêter davantage attention à l'expression de la jeune fille. « Si t'y arrives, ça veut dire que les vampires n'auront plus besoin de s'en prendre aux humains ! T'es géniale, Hinata ! »

Prise de court, la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ne put que le fixer d'un air hagard. Mais toute trace de désarroi avait disparu de son visage.

« En supposant qu'elle parvienne à en créer en quantité suffisante le moment venu. » Fit remarquer Kakashi. « Je crains que cela ne suffise pas… Mais ce serait un début. »

« Eh ! C'est de vampires qu'on parle ! » Rappela Naruto. « Toutes les solutions sont bonnes à prendre ! »

'On dirait qu'il a oublié que j'en suis un moi-même…' Songea Kakashi, un rien déconcerté.

« Et en parlant de solution bonne à prendre… » Dit-il en jetant un regard inquisiteur à Hinata.

Celle-ci comprit le message et sortit de sa torpeur. Encore un peu rouge, elle se tourna vers Naruto et reprit timidement la parole :

« En fait… J'ai entamé un autre projet… »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

Hinata se tourna vers Gaara. Celui-ci tenait à la main une large fiole à moitié remplie d'un liquide carmin, qu'il confia à Hinata en échange de la fiole violette, qu'il alla ranger dans l'armoire.

« Je travaille… sur un antidote contre le vampirisme… » Expliqua la jeune Hyuuga en désignant la fiole.

L'information mit trois bonnes secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Naruto et à y prendre tout son sens. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que la jeune fille impliquait, sa mâchoire s'affaissa d'un coup.

« QUOI ? Tu veux dire que… Tu peux _guérir_ les vampires ? Avec ce truc-là… » Dit-il en désignant le liquide translucide. « Les vampires peuvent redevenir humains… ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… » Répondit lentement Hinata. « Il est déjà très avancé, mais il n'est pas parfait… Et il présente certains inconvénients… Mais j'ai déjà pu observer certains résultats… »

« Génial ! Ca veut dire que tu as déjà réussi à retransformer des vampires ? »

« N-Non… Pas encore… »

« Oh… » Soupira Naruto, déçu. « Alors c'est quoi, ces résultats dont tu parles ? »

« En fait… Je ne l'ai testé que sur deux vampires… » Répondit Hinata. « De jeunes vampires. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne peut prendre effet autrement… Tous les autres vampires sur lesquels je l'ai testé ont fait un rejet… Mais des changements ont été visibles sur ceux sur qui j'ai pu l'appliquer : ils ont besoin de moins de sang et leur ombre se reflète dans les miroirs. Mais surtout, ils sont devenus incapables de vampiriser les humains. Même si quelqu'un buvait leur sang, cela n'agirait pas différemment qu'une transfusion ordinaire… Pour faire simple, l'antidote les a ramenés à l'état intermédiaire. Sauf qu'ils sont conscients… »

« « L'état intermédiaire » ? » Répéta Naruto. Il avait à nouveau du mal à suivre.

« Lorsqu'un vampire mord un humain et boit son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ou lorsqu'il lui fait boire son sang, cet humain entre dans un état léthargique que l'on nomme « état intermédiaire ». » Précisa Hinata. « Cet état dure plus ou moins longtemps selon les cas, mais il est nécessaire pour que les mutations vampiriques s'opèrent… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Il faut savoir que c'est durant ces périodes qu'il est possible d'annuler le vampirisme… » Reprit-elle dans un souffle. « Pour cela, il… Il faut… tuer le vampire ayant attaqué la personne. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Naruto en profita pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans toutes ces informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Donc… » Dit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Ces deux vampires vont devoir tuer celui qui les a vampirisés pour redevenir humains ? »

Hinata acquiesça, avec réticence. Naruto siffla d'admiration.

« Eh ben… Et c'est qui ? »

La jeune Hyuuga eut un demi-sourire.

« Eh bien… Le plus récent est Gaara. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers le vampire roux.

« Sans blague ? » s'exclama le collégien en suivant son regard, surpris. « Tu vas redevenir humain, alors, Gaara ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, ses traits durcis par la détermination. Ce que Naruto interpréta comme sa manière de dire « oui ».

« Je…vois. » Hésita-t-il. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce psychopathe en autre chose qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang, mais au fond, c'était sans doute préférable… « Je suppose que c'est normal que t'aies choisi Gaara, vu son âge. L'autre test, c'est Moegi ? »

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Avant qu'un éclat de rire ne le brise.

« Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » S'offusqua Naruto en fusillant du regard la fille-vampire hilare sur ses genoux.

Cette dernière parut sur le point de répondre, mais ne parvint pas à se calmer et repartit dans son fou rire. Prenant pitié d'elle, Kakashi se chargea donc d'éclairer l'humain blond :

« Moegi ne fait pas tellement ses mille-soixante-dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto cilla. Une fois. Deux fois…

« QUOOOI ? Mi-Mille-soixante-di… »

« Mille-soixante-dix-neuf ! » Protesta Moegi, dont l'indignation avait calmé l'hilarité. « J'ai eu Mille-soixante-dix-neuf ans cette année, Kakashi-san ! »

« Mais tu continues à m'appeler « san »… » Soupira le vampire. « Cela me vieillit énormément, tu sais… »

« P-Pourquoi ? » demanda Naruto, qui redoutait la réponse. « Vous avez quel âge, au juste ? »

« Combien m'en donnerais-tu ? » demanda Kakashi, malicieux.

« Kakashi-saaaan ! »

« Bon, puisque tu insistes… J'en ai cinq-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit. »

Le collégien sentit ses épaules s'affaisser lourdement. Kakashi… avait juste un peu plus de la moitié de l'âge de Moegi…

« OK… C'est quoi, au juste, un vampire jeune ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Hinata d'un ton presque désespéré. « Quelqu'un qui n'a pas dépassé les deux-cent ans ? »

« Ga-Gaara n'a que douze ans… » Répondit Hinata, amusée malgré elle. « Un jeune vampire est un vampire qui a été transformé récemment. Dans l'année, en l'occurrence… »

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à considérer Gaara comme son aîné. Quoi qu'il l'aurait sans doute mieux supporté que Moegi…

« AH ! Et Sasuke ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant d'avance la réponse.

A nouveau, un demi-sourire éclaira le visage d'Hinata. Un sourire doux-amer.

« Il a treize ans. C'est lui, l'autre test. »

Il fallut, une fois de plus, deux secondes de silence complet à Naruto pour que l'information accède à son cerveau. Puis…

« HEIN ? »

Treize ans… Sasuke avait bel et bien le même âge que lui. « L'autre test »… Le premier des deux… Sasuke avait des chances de devenir humain…

« Alors c'est ça… la dette dont il parlait ? » Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

L'espace d'un instant, le visage d'Hinata reprit sa mine attristée.

« Oui… En partie… » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible.

« Attends… Ca veut dire qu'il a été vampirisé récemment ? Quand ? »

La jeune Hyuuga se mordit la lèvre.

« …Il y a six ans. Tu as probablement entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé… »

La réalisation frappa Naruto de plein fouet. Il y a six ans… Le massacre Uchiha.

« Non… » Dit-t-il dans un souffle, glacé d'horreur. « Sasuke a quand même pas… »

« Non ! Non ! » Le coupa aussitôt Hinata en secouant la tête. « Tu te trompes ! Sasuke n'y est pour rien ! Son frère a… »

Elle s'interrompit avec une exclamation et plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Elle en avait trop dit. Naruto lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Son frère… ? »

Le souvenir du flash spécial six ans auparavant remonta à la surface. Il y avait eu deux portés disparus… Le premier était Sasuke. Le deuxième… Il ne se rappelait pas. Mais ce devait être un Uchiha…

« Le frère de Sasuke… » Répéta lentement Naruto. « C'est celui qui a disparu il y a six ans… ? »

Hinata ne répondit pas. Ses mains triturant nerveusement la fiole au liquide carmin, elle évitait son regard, honteuse d'en avoir tant dit. Naruto s'apprêtait à reposer sa question, lorsqu'il sentit Moegi tirer sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Il ne faut pas parler de ça, Naruto-niichan… » Dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, et même une certaine crainte. « Sasuke-sama déteste qu'on en parle… Et il devient très en colère… »

Naruto la regarda un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde. Seul Gaara n'avait pas réagi : Hinata évitait toujours son regard et, bien qu'il soit difficile d'être sûr avec le masque qui couvrait son visage, l'expression de Kakashi semblait s'être nettement assombrie.

Le collégien fronça les sourcils. Refusaient-ils d'en parler par crainte de Sasuke ou… par respect ? Ou compassion ? Difficile à dire…

'Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé, dans ce fichu quartier ?'

La question l'intriguait, mais il se garda bien de la poser. Il se sentait suffisamment peu à son aise comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il aggrave encore sa situation en se mettant ses hôtes à dos !

Alors qu'il songeait à détourner la conversation, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Eh, une minute ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu dis que Sasuke s'est fait vampiriser à ce moment-là, mais… A l'époque, il devait pas avoir plus de sept ans ! Comment ça se fait qu'aujourd'hui il… »

« Oh, ça… » Répondit Hinata, soulagée de changer de sujet. « Cela fait partie des effets de l'antidote… J'ai pu l'appliquer sur Sasuke suffisamment tôt pour que sa croissance puisse se poursuivre. En dépit de sa… condition, il a pu grandir normalement. »

Naruto en resta bouche bée.

« …Un vampire qui grandit ? Waow… » Siffla-t-il avec admiration. « Ton antidote est drôlement avancé, la vache… »

« On… On m'a aidée… » Précisa Hinata en rougissant. « Et puis… ça n'a pas marché pour Gaara. Il n'a pu le prendre que plusieurs mois après sa transformation… Et comme l'arrêt de la croissance est l'un des premiers effets vampiriques à se mettre en place… Enfin… Les autres effets sont tout de même présents… »

« Pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi défaitiste ! » Dit Naruto avec un large sourire. « Apparemment, t'as déjà drôlement avancé ! Si tu persévères, tu finiras bien par créer un antidote parfait ! »

La jeune Hyuuga rougit de plus belle. Elle ne savait trop quoi répondre. Tout ce temps, l'ampleur et la folie de ses deux projets l'avaient écrasée. Elle avait enchaîné échec sur échec et s'était débattue contre le mépris des Hyuuga, contre ses calculs qui semblaient toujours devoir lui échapper, contre la fatigue, contre le désespoir.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Naruto. Tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que penser à lui. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi elle s'était intéressée à lui en particulier. Pendant sept années, elle l'avait observé de loin, s'efforçant de puiser des forces dans cette audace bornée, cette détermination en lui qui ne semblait pas connaître de limites… Et elle avait tenu jusqu'ici. Sans que lui ne pose jamais son regard sur elle. Jusqu'à ce jour…

« Merci… » Dit-elle dans un souffle, sans le regarder.

« Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« …N-non. Ce n'est rien… »

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se forcer à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, encore un peu tremblante.

« …Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, plus faiblement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Les vampires ne sont pas responsables… Pas vraiment… Alors, il ne faut pas les tuer. Ce serait trop injuste… J-je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir leur venir en aide, mais… Je fais mon possible. T-tu comprends ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Les yeux d'Hinata étaient presque suppliants, comme si sa seule opinion pouvait faire s'effondrer tout son projet… Vraiment bizarre. Mais d'un autre côté, ce projet était tout de même très ambitieux… Qui l'aurait attendu de sa part ?

'Pas moi…' Songea le collégien avec un sourire en coin. 'Mais elle marque des points, c'est clair…'

« Je crois, oui. » Répondit-il à la question posée en agrandissant son sourire. « T'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver ! »

Hinata parut hésiter un instant, puis elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire sous l'écarlate de ses joues.

Elle aurait peut-être ajouté quelque chose si un long bâillement de Naruto ne l'avait interrompue.

« Houlà… Il est quelle heure, au juste ? » Demanda ce dernier en se frottant les yeux.

« I-il doit être… Un peu plus de quatre heures et demie… » Répondit Hinata après avoir consulté sa montre.

« Q-QUOI ? »

Naruto se leva d'un bloc, paniqué, éjectant au passage Moegi qui décolla avec un cri de surprise qui se transforma en exclamation ravie tandis qu'elle se rétablissait avec une cabriole.

« Qua-quatre heures et demi ? Sans rire ? » Demanda l'adolescent, tournant son visage paniqué en tous sens. « PUTAIN ! La vieille va me tuer ! Pourquoi moi pourquoi moi pourquoi moi… ! »

« Il semblerait que Naruto ait envie de rentrer chez lui. » Remarqua Kakashi, dont l'œil fermé suggérait l'amusement.

« Il faudrait le raccompagner, Hinata… » Acquiesça Gaara, que la voix stridente du collégien semblait agacer singulièrement.

« O-oui, bien sûr… Ca-calme-toi, Naruto-kun, ça va aller… »

« NON CA VA PAS ALLER ! Tu connais pas Tsunade ! Elle aura ma peau, je vous dis, ma PEAU ! J'VEUX PAS CREVEEER ! »

« Bien compris. » Dit Kakashi avec un sourire en l'entraînant par l'épaule hors de la pièce, suivi de près par Moegi, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour réprimer son fou rire. « Nous allons de ce pas te ramener chez toi… Vous venez, Hinata-sama ? »

« J-je vous rejoins tout de suite… »

Le vampire acquiesça et continua d'entraîner l'adolescent gémissant hors de la pièce, précédé cette fois par Moegi, qui glissa sous la porte en un vif dérapage, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Naruto de sa torpeur dépressive.

« GAH ! COMMENT T'AS FAIT CA ? »

Gaara jeta un regard méfiant et passablement irrité en direction de la porte que les trois autres venaient de franchir. En un éclair, il se retrouva contre le mur en face de l'ouverture et fixa ses yeux meurtriers sur le trio, sans quitter la pièce, l'index droit dangereusement proche de la bande métallique fixée à son poignet. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de la tempe de Kakashi, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte, imité par Moegi et Naruto, trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Surveillant toujours le trio du coin de l'œil, Gaara reporta son attention sur Hinata, qui n'avait pas bougé. Son visage reprit un peu de sa placidité et il inclina légèrement sa tête rousse de côté, interrogateur.

La jeune fille hésita, les yeux rivés au sol, puis se décida à lever les yeux sur lui :

« Pardonne-moi, Gaara… » Dit-elle dans un murmure. Mais aux oreilles du vampire, elle était tout à fait audible.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Je… Je n'ai pas pu travailler aujourd'hui… Pardonne-moi… »

Un court silence s'installa. Le regard du vampire s'attarda sur les poches sombres qui apparaissaient sous les yeux d'Hinata et sur les creux que commençaient à former ses joues.

« Il faut que tu dormes. » Dit-il simplement.

Prise au dépourvu, Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant de remarquer l'insistance de son regard.

« Oh… Heu… D'accord… Tu as raison… » Balbutia-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. « Pardon… »

Gaara la regarda encore un moment, son expression indéchiffrable, avant de laisser échapper un soupir las.

« Ils attendent. » Dit-il en désignant la porte du menton.

« Ah… Oui… »

Mal à l'aise, Hinata prit au petit trot la direction de la porte, suivie plus lentement par le vampire. Dès qu'il les vit approcher, Kakashi fit signe à Moegi, et ils escortèrent ainsi Naruto à travers les couloirs, le renégat toujours dans le sillage du jeune humain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'une des portes couverte d'ail.

Hinata ôta une bougie d'un chandelier proche, tira à elle l'odorante porte de bois et fit signe à Naruto de passer, ce que l'orphelin blond s'empressa de faire, non sans un salut de la main accompagné d'un « à bientôt ! » retentissant à l'adresse des trois vampires. La jeune Hyuuga franchit le seuil à sa suite avant de se tourner à demi vers ses trois compagnons :

« B-bonsoir, Kakashi-san, Moegi-chan… A demain, Gaara. »

Et avec un grincement et un déclic dont l'écho se répercuta contre les murs sombres, la porte se referma sur elle.

* * *

En cette période de l'année, les jours commençaient à se rallonger et à se réchauffer. Le soleil, qui quittait tout juste son zénith dans un ciel sans nuages, n'était pas encore parvenu à sécher entièrement les branches aux bourgeons naissants du cerisier de la cour du collège de Naruto, et un reste de la pluie matinale gouttait des boutons vert vif. L'un d'entre eux, gêné dans sa croissance par son voisin, alourdi par la pluie, inclina sa petite tête teintée de rose et se détacha peu à peu de sa branche, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte tombée d'au-dessus n'achève de le décrocher et qu'il n'aille s'écraser avec un « plop » contre le cou de l'adolescent qui dormait entre les branches. Ce dernier, dérangé dans son sommeil, émit un bruit entre le reniflement et le grognement, puis ses ronflements reprirent leur sonorité, aussi réguliers que l'aiguille d'un métronome.

La veille, Naruto n'avait pu rentrer à l'orphelinat qu'un peu avant six heures du matin et avait dû faire fasse, dans son état de semi-endormissement, à une Tsunade en furie, verte d'inquiétude au sens propre du terme étant donné qu'elle avait tout de même trouvé le temps de mettre ses produits de beauté entre deux bouteilles de saké et un coup de fil alarmé à l'hôpital. Sur le coup, elle avait semblé partagée entre serrer l'adolescent dans ses bras et l'étrangler avec son concombre entamé pour la peur qu'il lui avait infligée. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait si tard, mais la dernière fois, elle s'était aperçue qu'une bande d'adolescents quelconque l'avait enfermé dans les toilettes du parc au centre du village, et l'avant-dernière fois, Shizune l'avait informée de son hospitalisation pour coups et blessures.

Une fois que la directrice eut fini d'inspecter son état physique, Naruto avait donc dû supporter ses vociférations stridentes tout en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber endormi sur son tabouret. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à un coup de téléphone inquiet de Shizune qui vérifiait pour la cinquième fois de la soirée s'il était finalement rentré sain et sauf. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il se rende directement à l'hôpital, en fin de compte. Au moins, il aurait pu dormir…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était pas levé à temps pour l'école, n'en avait eu aucune intention et n'y serait pas allé du tout sans l'initiative de la directrice. Il avait enfin réussi à se rendormir après que ses camarades de dortoir se soient lassés de lui jeter des bouts de craie et aient déserté les lieux, lorsque Tsunade avait surgi aux alentours de dix heures du matin, ses traits déformés par la rage, la gueule de bois et le manque de sommeil, et s'était mise à baragouiner un flot d'obscénités en traînant le jeune orphelin hors de son lit par sa jambe de pyjama. D'après ce que ce dernier avait pu saisir dans son état de semi-hébétude, semi-panique, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à son temps de sommeil « entièrement par sa faute », il n'y avait pas droit non plus.

Naruto s'était donc rendu à l'école bon gré mal gré, avait puisé dans ses ultimes ressources pour chaparder un peu de la nourriture que les cuisiniers de son collège préparaient pour la cantine et était allé manger dans le sous-sol désaffecté du bâtiment. Il avait envisagé de dormir sur place, mais dès qu'il avait aperçu les chaussures d'un surveillant qui descendaient les marches dans sa direction, il s'était enfui par le soupirail (non sans une certaine difficulté malgré sa petite taille) et était allé se réfugier en haut de son cerisier favori, dont ni l'écorce gluante d'eau de pluie qui le grattait et dessinait de petites tâches humides sur ses vêtements, ni les gouttes qui tombaient des bourgeons pour s'écraser sur son visage n'avaient pu le dissuader d'y faire un somme.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé avachi en travers de trois branches, les bras pendant dans le vide, à ronfler comme un bienheureux, indifférent au vent froid qui soufflait dans ses cheveux blonds que l'écorce avait teintés de marron par endroits. Il y aurait probablement passé le reste de la journée si quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur qu'un bourgeon n'était venu frapper sa tête.

« Grouille-toi de descendre, j'ai pas que ça à faire… »

Les yeux collants et le corps engourdi, Naruto émergea lentement en dépit de la douleur aigüe qu'il sentait dans sa tête. Avec un grognement, il porta sa main à l'endroit affecté et ses doigts rencontrèrent un début de bosse.

« Quel est le salaud qui… » Marmonna-t-il d'une vois pâteuse.

« Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt… » Ronchonna la voix de tout à l'heure. « Ca fait bien trois minutes que je t'appelle… Hyper comme t'es en cours, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi chiant à réveiller… »

Le collégien se retourna sur le ventre et braqua un regard meurtrier sur le garçon au pied de l'arbre. Sans la moindre surprise, il rencontra le regard apathique d'un élève de sa classe dont les cheveux noirs étaient maintenus par un élastique en une queue de cheval toute droite. Cette voix lente et endormie ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me balancer ce caillou, Shikamaru ? » Gronda-t-il à l'adresse du garçon. « Tu veux venger Chôji, c'est ça ? »

« Pff, te fous pas de moi. » Marmonna le dénommé Shikamaru en faisant un geste circulaire de la main, comme pour chasser l'idée. « Ca fait trois heures que t'es perché là-haut et Iruka-sensei est pas aussi cool que Genma-sensei pour ces trucs-là… Et comme il m'a surpris en train de pioncer, il m'a envoyé te chercher… Tss, quelle galère… »

'Sa réplique fétiche', songea Naruto avec une grimace. C'était vrai que chercher des embrouilles à cause d'une histoire de déjeuner volé, même à son meilleur ami, allait totalement à l'encontre de la politique de Shikamaru Nara. Même si des extra-terrestres débarquaient un jour pour emmener Chôji dans l'espace, Shikamaru serait probablement le dernier à réagir, au vu de son degré de motivation…

« Descends. J'ai pas envie de rester debout toute la journée… »

Naruto grommela, mais ne chercha pas à protester. De toute façon, il était parfaitement réveillé, à présent. Et la fatigue du matin presque entièrement disparue, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre sa sieste dans cet arbre trempé par la pluie. Tandis qu'il se redressait, s'apprêtant à descendre, un fort éternuement lui échappa, le projetant en avant. Son pied dérapa sur l'écorce humide, et il alla s'écraser au pied de l'arbre avec un cri étranglé, manquant de peu Shikamaru, qui avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter d'un bond.

« T'es vraiment un manchot… » Commenta le garçon brun.

« …Non, ça va, merci de poser la question… » Marmonna Naruto, sarcastique, le nez dans la poussière.

« T'es chiant. » Dit simplement Shikamaru en tournant les talons en direction du bâtiment de cours.

Naruto lui emboîta le pas à contrecœur en se massant le crâne. Décidément, on n'était jamais tranquille… Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si on ne pouvait rendre visite aux vampires que la nuit !

Bon, il n'y était pas exactement allé dans le but de leur rendre visite, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus… Et puis merde, pour un peu, les Hyuuga l'auraient tué !

'Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas dérangé grand-monde…' Songea-t-il en fusillant du regard l'arrière de la tête de Shikamaru, comme pour appuyer son propos. 'Peut-être même que personne n'aurait remarqué…'

Quoique… Peut-être deux ou trois personnes. A commencer par Shizune… Et puis, Tsunade aussi avait quand même piqué une belle crise, même s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Il y avait Konohamaru, aussi, et Sarutobi. Et bien sûr, Iruka.

'Cinq personnes… C'est pas si mal. Y'en a qui ont personne…'

Le visage de Moegi s'imposa à son esprit et il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Devait-il la considérer comme une amie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il l'aimait bien, sans doute, mais la façon dont _elle_ le considérait restait assez ambiguë… Hinata avait bien dit que beaucoup de vampires, même les plus âgés, avaient du mal à accepter leur condition, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que Moegi soit de ceux-là… Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle gamine heureuse de vivre.

Quoiqu'il s'agissait d'une gamine peu ordinaire : elle pouvait atteindre une branche d'arbre d'un simple bond, se glissait sous les portes et dans n'importe quel interstice du genre, détalait dans la forêt interdite plus vite qu'un lapin… et se nourrissait de sang humain.

Naruto déglutit. Moegi avait dit que les vampires mordaient les gens auxquels ils s'attachaient, afin qu'ils puissent vivre avec eux pour l'éternité… Mais elle ne comptait pas le transformer en vampire, quand même ?

'Non…' Songea-t-il. 'Elle a trop peur de Gaara pour ça.'

Gaara… Naruto frissonna. _Lui_, c'était vraiment un cas. A la moindre question de sa part, on avait l'impression d'entendre une menace de mort, même lorsqu'il était évident que le jeune vampire n'était pas en colère. En fait, ça n'était jamais évident. Il semblait que ces prunelles vertes ne pouvaient exprimer autre chose que des pulsions de meurtre…

Mais curieusement, ces pulsions étaient tournées uniquement contre les vampires. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus déroutant chez lui, en fin de compte… D'après ce que Naruto avait observé, en particulier durant la réunion des Hyuuga, il régnait parmi les vampires une sorte de camaraderie malsaine qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient décider d'un commun accord de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et pour commencer, de comment ils se nourrissaient… On pouvait toujours mettre cela sur le compte de la panique, mais les regards de tous ces vampires posés sur lui avaient eu tendance à évoquer à Naruto une meute de loups devant se partager le butin d'une chasse... A ce moment-là, il lui avait semblé que les vampires formaient un tout.

…Un tout dont Gaara semblait être exclu. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il s'était tenu à l'écart, à ce moment-là aussi. Et les vampires l'appelaient « le renégat ». Comme si tout le monde acceptait comme naturelle sa mise en quarantaine…

'Remarque, s'il les tue, ça parait normal…' Songea Naruto avec une grimace. 'Mais quand même… Qui a bien pu le vampiriser ? S'il était un chasseur de vampires, le vampire en question a bien dû se douter que ce serait pas une bonne idée…'

Le sentiment de quelque chose de désagréablement résistant entrant violemment en collision avec son corps le tira de ses pensées et il bondit en arrière, prêt à invectiver l'intrus…

« Regarde où tu marches, veux-tu ? »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Visage carré. Longs cheveux noirs. Deux yeux blancs durs comme la pierre.

« …Hyuuga ? » Hésita Naruto.

Si ce type n'en était pas un, il voulait bien se priver de ramen pour le mois à venir. Cette famille n'était qu'un ramassis de sosies… En l'occurrence, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Hiashi plus jeune… Avec exactement le même regard accusateur et méprisant. Le garçon blond grimaça. Hinata était la seule civilisée de la famille, ou quoi ?

Sans prêter attention à sa question, le garçon poursuivit sa route, deux livres sous le bras. Irrité, Naruto lui fit un doigt d'honneur dans son dos et tourna l'angle.

« T'en loupes pas une, hein ? » Commenta Shikamaru, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. « On dirait que tu fais tout pour te foutre tout le monde à dos… »

« C'était qui, ce snob ? » Demanda Naruto, dédaigneux.

« Tu le connais pas ? C'est Neji Hyuuga. Il a un an de plus que nous et il a reçu un prix l'année dernière parce qu'il avait obtenu la note maximum dans toutes les matières pendant les trois trimestres… Comme il y avait un pot, Chôji m'a traîné là-bas… C'te galère… »

« Les meilleures notes partout ? » Naruto renifla, dépité. « Fallait vraiment qu'il ait que ça à faire… »

C'était donc bien un Hyuuga… Enfin, avec une tronche pareille, c'était signé. Mais cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi connaissait l'existence des vampires ?

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans réellement espérer apercevoir le garçon. Oui, il le savait sûrement. Il était même probable qu'il pratique l'alchimie, lui aussi.

'Un génie, hein ? Je me demande ce qu'il pense de tout ça…'

Mais alors même qu'il se posait cette question, Shikamaru s'était arrêté, avait frappé à une porte, et un Iruka furieux venait d'en surgir. Il va sans dire que la question ne refit pas surface dans l'esprit de Naruto avant un bon moment…

* * *

Naruto poussa un énième soupir à fendre l'âme. Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où il valait mieux rester au lit. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fait si Tsunade ne l'avait pas jeté dehors… Maintenant, il se retrouvait à consommer sa deuxième heure de colle en potassant des cours de japonais devant lesquels il manquait à chaque seconde de s'assoupir sous le regard impitoyable de son professeur principal.

« Inutile de faire cette tête, Naruto, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être là. » Dit ce dernier sans s'émouvoir. « Tes dernières notes ont été calamiteuses et en plus de ça, tu te permets encore de manquer des cours. Si tu ne peux faire aucun effort par toi-même, il faut bien que je prenne des mesures ! »

'Désolé d'avoir frôlé la mort deux fois en trois jours, Iruka-sensei…' Songea lugubrement l'interpellé. 'Mais c'est pas évident de se concentrer sur ses études et sur les vampires en même temps…'

« J'y peux rien si ça m'endort… » Ronchonna-t-il tout haut.

Le jeune professeur poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu veux que j'essaie encore de simplifier pour toi ? »

« Je crois juste que je suis pas trop en condition pour travailler, aujourd'hui… » Marmonna Naruto en hochant négativement la tête.

Iruka se passa une main sur le front.

« Et _quand_ as-tu été « en condition pour travailler » pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ? »

L'orphelin blond se renfrogna.

« C'est p'têt tout simplement pas fait pour moi… »

Iruka se leva avec bruit de sa chaise et vint se planter devant lui, les mains à plat de part et d'autre de son bureau.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto : je _sais_ que tu as les capacités pour réussir. » Dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Ta situation a fait que tu n'as pas pu assister à certains cours, je le comprends très bien, et cela te donne un sérieux handicap. Mais cela ne doit pas te décourager. J'ai pu voir tes progrès lorsque tu faisais l'effort de m'écouter pour combler tes lacunes. Si tu mettais dans ton travail la moitié de l'énergie que tu consacres à tes farces, tu pourrais réussir sans problème ! »

La tête appuyée contre sa main droite, Naruto lui renvoya un demi-sourire sardonique, faisant nonchalamment tourner son crayon entre les doigts de son autre main :

« J'apprécie beaucoup, sensei… » Répondit-il d'un ton détaché. « Mais là, je suis en colle… Et ça me motive pas beaucoup, vous voyez ? »

Il nota l'apparition d'une veine palpitante supplémentaire contre la tempe d'Iruka, mais une sonnerie stridente empêcha toute poursuite du sermon, au grand soulagement de Naruto qui regarda avec une certaine satisfaction son professeur s'éloigner à contrecœur pour répondre au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le collégien laissa tomber son crayon avec un soupir las et croisa les bras sur son bureau avant d'y nicher sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas la motivation de s'enfuir et n'avait pas tant envie que ça de planter ici son professeur, surtout après le discours qu'il lui avait sorti.

Il était assez rare qu'il lui parle aussi franchement de ses capacités. En général, il ne le faisait que lorsque Naruto n'arrivait pas à dépasser les deux sur vingt pendant plus d'une semaine ou lorsqu'il sentait que son moral était au plus bas. L'orphelin blond s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait pour deviner ce genre de choses… Mais en l'occurrence, le retour prématuré à sa période de baisse était dû au trop-plein d'événements auquel il avait dû faire face, et quelle que soit l'étendue de sa bonne volonté, son professeur n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Le regard de l'orphelin blond suivit un instant la silhouette sombre d'une petite chauve-souris qui passa devant la fenêtre en un vif demi-cercle avant de disparaître. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber… Il se demanda si l'animal n'était pas un vampire. Après tout, Hinata avait dit qu'ils pouvaient se métamorphoser et lui-même avait vu Kakashi sous l'aspect d'un loup… Il était probable que la rumeur sur la capacité des vampires à se changer en chauve-souris soit également fondée.

'C'était peut-être Gaara…'

Il fit la moue. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Il savait que le vampire roux était censé assurer sa protection, mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Enfin, uniquement pendant la nuit, rectifia-t-il aussitôt. Mais cela restait très désagréable…

'Il a raison…' Songea-t-il, un peu à contrecœur. 'Je ferais mieux de me procurer de l'ail ou d'autres trucs pour me protéger…'

Au moins, les grigris n'étaient pas durs à trouver dans Konoha. Restait à savoir lesquels fonctionnaient… On pouvait d'ors et déjà écarter les crucifix, mais l'ail, elle, avait l'air de marcher. L'ennui, c'était que lui-même n'en appréciait pas trop l'odeur…

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et alla claquer bruyamment contre le mur, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Sur le seuil se tenait un Iruka visiblement secoué qui tenait encore le téléphone fixe sous son bras et le combiné contre son oreille.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » Bredouilla-t-il dans l'appareil. « Vraiment sûrs ? Tout va bien ? »

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tendant un peu plus le fil contre le panneau, et resta un instant silencieux à écouter le grésillement qui émanait de l'appareil, les yeux au plafond.

« …D'accord. Oui. Je vous remercie infiniment… Oui… Très bien. Au revoir. »

Et il raccrocha d'un coup sec avant de se tourner vers son élève qui le regardait, perplexe.

« Naruto, c'est Sakura… »

Le collégien se leva d'un bond.

« Sakura ? Elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain hors d'haleine.

« Elle est sortie du coma. » Répondit Iruka avec un sourire soulagé. « Les médecins disent qu'elle peut recevoir des visites. »

Naruto resta immobile, les muscles tendus et le regard suppliant. Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

* * *

… Ne me tuez pas, fans de Sasuke ! A moi aussi, il me manque ! T.T Allez, je vous jure sur mon tome 26 que vous le reverrez au prochain chapitre ! (Et j'y TIENS, à ce tome !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que mes explications (ou plutôt celles d'Hinata) étaient suffisamment claires.

Vous voulez bien me laisser une review quand même ? (puppy eyes)


	9. D'outre tombe

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Ambitieux… (Vu que ça parle de vampires, forcément…) Mais surtout Angst et Romance. (D'autant plus ambitieux que c'est assez dur à équilibrer…)

Couples : Un triangle ainsi composé : GaaHinaNaru (Gaara et Hinata n'ont pas eu beaucoup de chance quand ils sont tombés amoureux…), ainsi qu'un sens-unique yaoi tapi dans l'ombre (O.O) et un NaruSasu qui vous attend au tournant. (Le tournant là-bas à l'horizon, je veux dire… (TOUSSE) Et puis zut, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra…) Pour l'instant, Naruto est intimement persuadé qu'il aime Sakura et cette dernière est, comme de juste, raide dingue de Sasuke… Du secondaire, quoi.

Disclaimer : Les légendes vampiriques ont été exploitées de diverses façons. Après avoir étudié plusieurs versions, j'ai un peu tout mélangé pour en faire ma propre interprétation. Les vampires ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant (même si l'implication alchimique est créée de toutes pièces), pas plus que les persos de Naruto, que j'ai balancés bien malgré eux dans cet univers… Mais du côté des reviews, je n'entends personne se plaindre, alors ça devrait aller. (smile)

**WARNINGS :** Du sexe avant l'âge, du viol, de la prostitution, un génocide et une bombe atomique ! X3 …Rassurez-vous, je plaisante. J'oserais jamais aller aussi loin… (Quoique c'est pas totalement faux pour le génocide du côté des chasseurs de vampires… Hem.) Soyez tout de même prévenus : cette fic contient des homosexuels précoces, des gros mots, une certaine dose de violence, des vampires (si vous ne vous en êtes toujours pas rendu compte, j'imagine que plus grand-chose ne risque de vous choquer…), un méchant Neji Hyuuga (mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça change ?) et de l'alchimie. (Pas que le principe soit dur à comprendre mais je ne voudrais pas que vous vous imaginiez que je tente un plagiat éhonté de Fullmetal Alchemist, loin de moi cette idée ! L'alchimie dont je parle est radicalement différente, ne fonctionne pas de la même façon et ne présente pas les mêmes inconvénients… Et pour cause, je me suis mise assez tard à regarder l'anime.)

Salut, je suis vivante ! Désolée pour les trois mois que ça m'a pris… En fait, j'ai achevé ce chapitre il y a deux semaines, mais malheureusement, je n'avais plus accès à Internet à ce moment-là... Eh bien, je suis contente d'être venue à bout de ce pavé ! J'ai encore battu mon score ! Jusqu'ici Le renégat menait largement, mais ce chapitre vient de le dépasser en longueur ! Alléluia gloria !

Je suis d'autant plus contente de vous revoir que Liés par le sang aura un an dans trois jours ! (toute fière) Allez, tous en cœur : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, surtout avec tout le soutien que vous m'apportez, chers lecteurs ! Je m'empresse d'ailleurs de vous en remercier dans les…

Réponses aux reviews : Et douze reviews supplémentaires ! 72 au total… Allez, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres, on aura la centaine ! Yahoo ! Merci à _cyrca, Maeve Fantaisie, Ishimaru Tsukiyo, Ayura-Chan, chonaku, Ika-chan, naruto-girl, lasurvolte, kaisui, Feather02_ et _PoseidonDemon _! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

_chonaku _: Merci pour ta fidélité ! Toi qui aimes les longs chapitres, tu vas être servie ! Pour ce qui est d'Orochimaru, je l'ai (très) vaguement mentionné dans le chapitre 7 (référence à Oto), mais pour une véritable apparition… Ca reste à voir. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir refilé son rôle à Neji, là… Marrant. Par contre, Kiba est déjà apparu. (Chapitre 7 aussi. Quand j'y pense, il s'est passé un tas de choses, dans ce chapitre...) Shino, pas encore. Tu verras bien. (smile) Heu bah oui, Itachi est un vampire et a zigouillé tout son clan et transformé Sasuke... Zut. Je pensais que c'était clair, pourtant… Enfin, pour le reste, la vérité finira bien par éclater. Patience… X) Au fait, c'est moi ou ton profile ressemble au mien ? oO Enfin, pas grave, je suis passée à la troisième version. (Qui réclame aussi une ou deux modifications, d'ailleurs.) Bonne lecture !

_Ika-chan _: o.O Mince alors… Qu'est-ce que t'as pas bien compris ? Y'a des trucs que je dois clarifier ? Si c'est le cas, merci de me le signaler. Du reste, non, tu ne me saoule pas du tout, au contraire, comme tout auteur, j'adore les reviews ! Encore désolée pour le peu d'apparition de Sasuke et le NaruSasu qui se fait attendre… Nécessité scénaristique. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_naruto-girl _: lol Pas la peine d'hésiter autant ! Avec tous tes « euh », on dirait que je t'ai mis un couteau sous la gorge… Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements ! (smile) Ben, en fait, dans cette version, la situation de Sasuke vis-à-vis d'Oto (et donc d'Orochimaru) est un peu différente de celle du manga… J'expliquerai sans doute les détails plus loin, mais en gros, il n'y va que pour s'entraîner de temps en temps. La plupart du temps, il reste aux alentours de Konoha. Toi qui aime l'action, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût !

_kaisui _: Salut et bienvenue parmi nous ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ! (Apparemment, on est deux à détester les Sasuke dépressifs et les Naruto gaga en petite voiture… Ca fait plaisir.) Pour les cookies, faudra attendre l'annonce officielle du couple, désolée… En attendant, tu es libre de renforcer tes soupçons ou de les porter sur d'autres personnes. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire !

Et voilà ! Au fait, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que Shikamaru réagirait sans doute si Chôuji était en danger… Rassurez-vous, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Mais bon, il se trouve que Naruto, lui, pense qu'il est trop peu motivé… Ca le regarde. Ce cher blondin est un spécialiste des à-priori et se constitue rapidement ses clichés, c'est tout… (Contrairement à ce qu'affirme Kakashi dans Next Gen, d'ailleurs… Je sais pas ce qu'il avait fumé avant de balancer son histoire de « pouvoir étrange », mais c'est son problème.)

Je remercie en passant _Ayura-Chan_, la seule revieweuse à avoir remarqué les épigraphes de Sonata ! Bon, elles n'ont pas une réelle importance scénaristique, même si je m'efforce d'en sélectionner qui collent un poil avec chaque chapitre, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'adore Sonata Arctica ! XD Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est qu'elles ne gênent personne. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

_

* * *

See who I am_

_Out where nothing's forgiven_

_A small yet very loud part of me is still screaming after you... _(Sonata Arctica: _Good Enough Is Good Enough)_

_**D'outre-tombe**_

…

………_hors…_

…_Dehors…la…lune…m'appelle…_

…

…_Laisse-moi…sortir……__…mère._

…

_Lève le bras. De la pierre. Ténèbres. Il n'y a rien… Sors._

_La terre offre la force. Pousse. La pierre bouge. Elle voit la lumière. Pousse. Sa bouche sourit. Ses crocs brillent. Pousse encore, il en faut plus ! Mère…_

_La pierre s'est écartée. Lentement, elle se dresse dans la tombe. La lune la regarde. Sa force l'inonde. Elle est pure et sauvage, intime comme la terre rugueuse contre sa peau. Sa lumière est sans chaleur, mais il n'y a pas de froid. Rien que la lueur rieuse dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle sourit à son contact._

_Ce sourire est faible. Déjà l'apaisement du réveil la quitte. Son corps la lance, ses crocs aussi. Un grognement monte à sa gorge. Elle a faim. La lune ne peut rien pour elle. Elle doit tuer. Le sang doit couler, elle doit le sentir entre ses doigts, contre sa bouche, le long de son gosier. Elle doit sentir la chaleur…_

_Elle lutte. Le goût abhorré est à sa bouche. Elle enrage. Elle n'en veut pas ! Elle n'en veut pas ! Elle n'y retournera pas ! Elle le tuera elle mourra le sang coulera elle boira tout TOUT jusqu'à la dernière goutte !_

_Elle hurle de sa gueule de loup noir. Ses pattes s'envolent, l'emportent dans la forêt. D'autres loups surgissent. Elle court. Ils courent. Ils hurlent. Escortent sa rage. Leurs cris pénètrent son corps, le font vibrer et raisonner à la manière de l'écho du choc d'une pierre contre un instrument creux. Ils montent à sa gorge et en ressortent enragés, désespérés. Elle en aurait pleuré. Mais ses yeux restent secs._

* * *

Deux yeux verts s'écarquillent. La respiration s'affole. Le corps tremble, frêle, semble brisé. Les ongles agrippent une matière douce et dure, sous elle, s'enfoncent avec fièvre. Et les larmes coulent, inexorables, sur ses joues.

_Laissez-moi !_

« Sakura Haruno, restez calme ! »

Elle cligne des yeux. Ses larmes collent aux cils et y dessinent des cristaux de lumière. Si elle se concentre, elle voit du blanc, du bleu et du vert derrière eux. Ses paupières sont collantes de sel. Ses joues aussi. Sa gorge lui fait mal. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est si triste.

« Tout va bien, simple crise passagère. Son cœur est en train de revenir à un rythme normal. »

Elle sent un matelas et des coussins sous elle. Elle est sur un lit.

« Elle gaspille son énergie, gardez-la à l'œil ! Allez chercher d'autres sachets de sang au cas-où. »

'Du sang…'

Elle entend des voix. Ses pensées sont troubles. Pourquoi est-elle là ?

« Tenez bon, Haruno-san, essayez de vous détendre. »

Il y a des silhouettes autour d'elle. Elle essaie de les distinguer… Elle sent sa prise sur le matelas se desserrer. Ses forces l'abandonnent. Si elle lâche, elle craint de chuter dans les ténèbres.

« Là, calmez-vous… Ah, vous voilà, vous autres ? Donnez-moi ça, autant lui en appliquer un. »

« Elle se sentira mieux après. »

« N'y allez pas trop fort ! »

Elle sent à peine la brève douleur dans son avant-bras. Une autre, plus forte, lance sa gorge. Elle veut y porter sa main, mais la faiblesse l'envahit. Le bras ne bouge pas. Les paupières se ferment. Brièvement, la forêt repasse devant ses yeux. D'autres larmes coulent.

* * *

Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait se souvenir. Et en même temps, cela l'effrayait. La tombe, les loups, la forêt… Elle en avait peur. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, les éloigner d'elle, les repousser le plus loin possible et ne plus jamais les revoir…

Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose l'attirait, la poussait à essayer de se souvenir, de retourner dans le rêve… Essayer de retrouver ces sentiments qui avaient envahi son être et déchiré son âme. Des sentiments si étranges… Et en même temps, si tristes. La solitude de la tombe, cette intimité avec la lune, la complicité des loups, le hurlement de rage et de désespoir qu'elle avait partagé avec eux… mais était-ce elle en effet ?

« …Haruno-san ? »

Un soupir lui échappa, faible, un peu enroué, en réponse à la voix. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement quittée. Elle entendait distinctement le ronronnement des machines et le vas et viens de gens autour d'elle. L'odeur du plâtre et des médicaments envahissait ses narines et elle distinguait de la lumière à travers ses paupières closes.

'Je suis à l'hôpital…' Songea-t-elle distraitement, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Son esprit fatigué comprenait qu'insister aurait été inutile : le rêve ne reviendrait pas. Pas encore…

Cette dernière pensée la surprit un peu, mais elle l'oublia vite, conservant son énergie pour tenter de se concentrer sur la réalité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec effort, et son regard embrumé dessina peu à peu les traits d'une infirmière aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, et un sourire un peu maladroit, mais doux.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Sakura sentit une grimace prendre forme sur son visage. Pour résumer son état, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été passée à l'essoreuse. Au moins trois fois. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, le corps lourd, sa gorge l'éreintait toujours, ses yeux et ses joues la piquaient à force d'avoir pleuré et elle pouvait presque sentir les nœuds dans ses cheveux roses en bataille.

'Je dois pas être belle à voir…' songea-t-elle avec amertume en dépit de sa fatigue.

Elle tenta néanmoins d'acquiescer, et parvint à incliner légèrement le menton. Le sens du geste n'était pas particulièrement évident, mais cela parut suffire à l'infirmière, dont le sourire s'élargit. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement l'habitude.

« Tu as encore besoin de repos, mais tu es en bonne voie, ne t'en fais pas. » Lui dit la jeune femme d'un air encourageant. « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, mais tu es plutôt robuste, ton état n'a pas été bien difficile à stabiliser. D'ici un jour ou deux, peut-être un peu plus, tu devrais pouvoir sortir. »

« Robuste » ? Songea Sakura en fronçant un sourcil. Ce n'était pas particulièrement élogieux… Pas pour une jeune fille, en tous cas. Mais cette infirmière avait l'air d'insinuer qu'elle pourrait vite sortir, c'était toujours une bonne nouvelle… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle…

_« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. »_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_Un garçon de son âge, debout dans la lumière du réverbère. Mortellement pâle. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux reflets bleus. Des yeux plus noirs que la nuit… Si beau… Et étrangement familier…_

_Deux canines surgissaient de ses lèvres. Acérées, d'un blanc d'ivoire luisant dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient allumés, avaient paru prendre feu… Non, ils étaient véritablement devenus rouges._

_Captivée, elle avait regardé ses pupilles se diviser en trois avant de se mettre à tourner. D'abord lentement, puis à un rythme frénétique que ses yeux ne parvenaient plus à suivre. Tout son champ de vision était devenu rouge et elle n'avait plus senti que le souffle du garçon contre son visage et deux bras glacés qui se refermaient sur elle tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience…_

'Sasuke-kun…'

C'était lui, elle en était certaine. Ce petit garçon qui avait été dans sa classe pendant un an et demi, alors qu'elle était encore en primaire. Et son premier amour…

Ainsi que celui de la quasi-totalité des filles de sa classe. Décidée à surpasser la concurrence, petite fille qu'elle était, elle avait parfois poussé la témérité jusqu'à courir jusqu'au Uchiha et se saisir de son bras par surprise, signifiant par là à ses rivales dissimulées que le garçon lui appartenait, mais sans jamais oser lui adresser la parole.

Et puis il avait disparu. Un jour, il avait cessé de venir à l'école. Les professeurs s'étaient toujours montrés évasifs lorsque les élèves devenaient trop curieux. Sasuke était-il malade ? Reviendrait-il bientôt ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ne devrait pas lui apporter les devoirs à faire ? Ils avaient fini par leur dire qu'il avait changé d'école. Ce jour-là, toutes les filles avaient pleuré.

Puis, peu à peu, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans l'école. Les parents se refusaient à aborder le sujet en présence de leurs enfants, mais certains d'entre eux les avaient surpris en train de parler du massacre Uchiha. On disait que les vampires avaient décimé tout le clan Uchiha et enlevé Sasuke. Autour de cette unique information sûre, les hypothèses avaient fusé : les vampires avaient besoin de lui pour un rituel répugnant, ils allaient le transformer en chauve-souris et en faire leur serviteur, ils le jetteraient en pâture aux loups de la forêt, boiraient son sang à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur chef qui fêtait ses mille ans, etc. Mais la version la plus courante était que les vampires avaient enlevé Sasuke dans le but d'en faire l'un des leurs…

La petite Sakura s'était refusé à croire tout ça. Les adultes n'étaient que des menteurs, le fait que les vampires s'en soient pris à Sasuke et à sa famille ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait trouvé le journal du jour en question dans la chambre de ses parents et vérifié l'information. Mais les élèves disaient n'importe quoi. Sasuke ne pouvait pas mourir aux mains des vampires, encore moins en devenir un ! C'était impossible !

_« Moi, j'ai pas peur des vampires ! »_ Criait-elle à tue-tête chaque fois qu'un enfant abordait le sujet, et parfois sans que personne ne l'ait abordé. _« S'ils font du mal à Sasuke-kun, j'irai le sauver ! Je m'en fiche si je meurs, je les laisserai pas faire ! »_

Mais la nuit venue, elle ne pouvait que regarder les rues noires et hostiles de Konoha par la fenêtre hermétiquement close de sa chambre, gémir de peur à chaque fois qu'elle percevait un bruit étrange ou une ombre suspecte, et courir se réfugier sous ses couvertures, le corps secoué de sanglots impuissants.

Et finalement, six ans plus tard, elle l'avait retrouvé. Sasuke Uchiha… Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Lentement, avec efforts, la jeune fille porta la main à sa gorge. Ses doigts rencontrèrent deux petits trous. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Sasuke était bel et bien devenu un vampire…

« …Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière au bout d'un long moment. Sa voix était faible, légèrement rauque, mais une ardeur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux verts.

« Pardon ? Oh, tu as passé cinq jours dans le coma… » Répondit la jeune femme, visiblement surprise que sa patiente parvienne à parler. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons prévenu tes parents. Ils ne devraient pas tarder… »

'Cinq jours…'

Sakura savait qu'il s'agissait d'un délai plutôt court pour se remettre d'une pareille agression, mais de son point de vue, c'était déjà bien trop long. Il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi en cinq jours… Sasuke pouvait aussi bien avoir quitté Konoha, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Et elle ne pourrait pas sortir avant au moins un autre jour…

Elle détourna le regard du visage de l'infirmière, qui avait reporté son attention sur la courbe d'un graphique voisin. Une tristesse impuissante l'envahit peu à peu. Machinalement, ses doigts traçaient les contours de sa blessure au cou. Des images, souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, se succédaient dans sa tête. Un garçon pâle aux yeux de feu…

Elle soupira longuement, le cœur serré. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, et de son amour des bacs à sable ne subsistait qu'un souvenir doux-amer. Rien n'avait jamais pu la convaincre de remettre en question l'existence des vampires depuis la disparition de Sasuke, mais elle avait fini par se résigner : quoi que les vampires aient voulu lui faire, il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Elle s'en était remise, difficilement, et avait vécu sa vie…

Mais maintenant ? Elle avait revu Sasuke, après toutes ces années… Sous l'aspect d'un vampire. Il était revenu vers elle, dans le but de boire son sang…

Alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur battre la chamade. Le seul souvenir de cette proximité lui donnait des frissons. Et puis ces yeux, ce visage… Même maintenant, lorsqu'elle ressortait parfois ses vieilles photos de classe, elle s'accordait à dire que Sasuke avait été un enfant incroyablement mignon. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu s'embellir à ce point au fil des ans…

Sakura rougit de plus belle. Ses sentiments remontaient à la surface… Ils semblaient même se renforcer à chaque souvenir. Le remords s'y mêlait. Le remords de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, six ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été arraché à sa famille et au monde des humains.

Son visage se décomposa. Sasuke était si jeune lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené… Quel traumatisme cela avait dû être pour lui… Et pendant ces six années… Il avait dû vivre seul ou parmi les vampires, survivant en se nourrissant chaque nuit de sang humain… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment aurait-il pu supporter une existence pareille… ?

'…Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?'

Sasuke était seul à présent. Il l'avait toujours été. Personne n'était venu à son secours lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. La police n'avait rien pu faire. Elle non plus n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pu que pleurer et jurer qu'elle le retrouverait, mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait…

_« Est-ce que…on s'est déjà vus quelque part ? »_

Elle revit le visage de Sasuke à cet instant. Ses yeux, surtout. Ces grands yeux noirs qui s'étaient écarquillés, l'espace d'un instant, de surprise peut-être, ou parce que lui aussi s'était souvenu d'elle. Le temps d'un éclair, il avait paru déconcerté, mais plus serein… humain. Et aussitôt après, la lueur sauvage s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Son regard était devenu celui d'un animal affamé, d'un prédateur à l'issue d'une chasse… Le regard d'un vampire.

Inconsciemment, elle serra le poing. Une boule lui nouait la gorge. Mais ses yeux étaient déterminés. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Sasuke était resté seul tout ce temps. Mais cette fois, elle ne reculerait plus. Elle ne savait pas s'il était encore possible de lui venir en aide, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Ses fanfaronnades de petite fille devaient prendre un nouveau sens, ou elle ne se pardonnerait jamais sa passivité. Et de toute façon, ses sentiments la poussaient inexorablement dans cette direction. Peu importait tout le reste : elle suivrait Sasuke au bout du monde.

Un tambourinement à la porte tira brutalement la jeune fille de ses pensées. La jeune infirmière sursauta, rattrapa de justesse le bloc-notes qu'elle était en train de consulter, avant que son regard n'aille précipitamment de la porte à sa patiente étendue.

« Ce sont sûrement tes parents. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir, faisant claquer ses talons hauts, tandis que les coups frappés redoublaient d'ardeur. A peine eut-elle achevé de tourner la clé dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, plaquant au passage la pauvre infirmière contre le mur.

« Sakura-chan ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un adolescent blond à bout de souffle. Petit pour son âge, habillé en orange de la tête aux pieds, les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux bleus brillant d'épuisement au-dessus des trois marques horizontales sur chacune de ses joues, même dans l'état de faiblesse où se trouvait Sakura, il était parfaitement reconnaissable.

« …Naruto ? » Hésita-t-elle, déconcertée.

Le garçon la fixa un moment, inspirant de longues bouffées d'air, le visage anxieux. Puis sa bouche se tordit en un sourire un peu tremblant et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu vas bien… » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, la respiration sifflante.

Sakura haussa les sourcils, son visage reflétant la plus totale incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que cet attardé fabriquait là ? Elle grimaça. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour venir la tourmenter aussi à l'hôpital, si ? Et en plus, il avait fallu qu'il la voie dans cet état…

« Na…ruto… » Marmonna une voix inintelligible. « Tu pourrais… faire attention… »

Les deux collégiens sursautèrent et se tournèrent dans la direction d'où la voix semblait provenir. L'infirmière brune, appuyée contre le mur, repoussait la porte d'une main et se tenait le nez de l'autre, un étourdissement et une douleur difficilement réprimés sur son visage. Naruto lui renvoya un regard horrifié.

« Shizune ! » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant d'un coup avant de s'élancer à ses côtés, sa fatigue oubliée. « Merde, j'avais pas vu que t'étais… Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça mécaniquement, sans lâcher son nez qui enflait à vue d'œil. Ce spectacle n'aidait en rien à apaiser la panique de l'adolescent.

« Je… crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de coton… » Articula tant bien que mal Shizune en utilisant ses deux mains pour boucher son nez. « Tu 'eux bien sur'eiller Sagura pendant ce temps, s'il te plaît ? »

Le garçon acquiesça frénétiquement, les lèvres pincées sous le coup du remords et de l'inquiétude. La jeune femme parvint cependant à tituber sans encombres jusqu'à la sortie et à refermer la porte derrière elle, après quoi les deux collégiens purent suivre l'éloignement de ses pas aux claquements de talons qui raisonnaient dans le couloir. Puis le silence s'installa.

« Merde… » Déglutit Naruto. « J'espère que je lui ai pas cassé le nez… »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. » Rétorqua Sakura, exaspérée. « Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ? Tu es dans un hôpital, je te signale ! »

« Je sais… » Marmonna son vis-à-vis en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « J'ai pas fait exprès… »

« C'est ça… Et maintenant, si tu dégageais ? Tu es venu me faire chier sur mon lit de mort, c'est ça ? Eh bien, remballe, je suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes bouffonneries… »

« Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Se défendit Naruto. « En fait, je suis venu pour… Enfin… »

Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux un instant, avant de se décider à la regarder à la dérobée, les joues légèrement roses.

« En fait… Je voulais m'excuser… Pour l'autre soir… » Hésita-t-il, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais, quand tu m'as donné ce cours de rattrapage ? Ben… J'aurais pas dû t'embarquer là-dedans. A cause de ça, tu… Enfin… T'as failli mourir … Alors… Pardon. Je suis désolé. »

Le silence retomba. Sans briser le contact visuel, Naruto dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant le flot d'injures et de reproches qui, supposait-il, devait suivre. Cependant, pendant six bonnes secondes, à sa propre surprise, Sakura se retrouva à court de mots.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça… D'après ses propres observations, Naruto ne s'excusait jamais, sauf pour avoir la paix lorsqu'on lui reprochait quelque chose, auquel cas son absence de sincérité ne trompait personne. Mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment se sentir coupable… Et cette expression… Etait-ce…de l'inquiétude ?

« Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte… » Commenta-t-elle, dédaigneuse. « Vraiment, il était temps que tu t'aperçoives que tu causes des ennuis à tout le monde… C'est pas comme si c'était la première bourde que tu faisais… »

« Mais je voulais te raccompagner ! » Protesta l'adolescent. « Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Si j'avais été là, je t'aurais protégée ! »

« Pf. Ca n'aurait rien changé, oui… » Dit-t-elle en détournant le regard, ses doigts effleurant machinalement les marques sur son cou. Naruto s'en aperçut.

« Ces marques… Elles te font encore mal ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sakura les cacha aussitôt de sa main, le rouge aux joues.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires… » Répliqua-t-elle, un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'expression de Naruto s'assombrit :

« Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as vu… celui qui t'a fait ça ? » Hésita-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore davantage, mais elle n'aurait su dire si cela était dû à son embarras ou à sa colère.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » S'emporta-t-elle. « Arrête avec tes questions et laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir soûler les patients dans les hôpitaux ? Je te signale que je suis CONVALESCENTE ! »

Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'un violent mal de tête venait de la saisir et se laissa retomber sur ses coussins avec un soupir affaibli, les dents serrées de frustration. Elle n'était même plus en état de rabattre son caquet à cet imbécile…

Pris de court, Naruto avait instinctivement reculé d'un pas et la regardait à présent d'un air anxieux. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle allait bien, ou tout simplement qu'elle s'était calmée, il se renfrogna un peu et poursuivit d'un ton amer :

« Ben… En fait… Je sais qui t'a fait ça… »

Sakura pâlit. Elle aurait juré que son cœur avait raté un battement. Réprimant tant bien que mal sa migraine, elle se tourna à demi vers Naruto, craignant d'avoir mal entendu. L'air buté du garçon blond ramena en elle un certain scepticisme. Comment aurait-il pu savoir une chose pareille ? Ce ne devait être qu'une de ces fanfaronnades bidons dont il avait le secret…

« …De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Se risqua-t-elle à demander. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Tu vas peut-être pas me croire… Mais les vampires existent. » Répondit Naruto.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, puis se renfrogna. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Elle était assez grande pour se rendre compte elle-même de l'existence des buveurs de sang… Encore que la plupart des habitants de Konoha trouvait encore le moyen de la mettre en doute.

Elle n'était pas de ceux-là, cependant. La disparition de Sasuke lui avait laissé des séquelles suffisamment fortes pour qu'elle continue à considérer le sujet avec sérieux, même en grandissant. Au fil des années, elle avait réuni toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le dos de ses parents, s'efforçant de trouver une preuve à l'existence du vampirisme, ou une explication rationnelle à tous les étranges crimes qui se perpétraient dans Konoha. Ses recherches n'avaient fait que renforcer ses convictions : il y avait trop de similitudes et même la mieux organisée des bandes n'aurait jamais pu coordonner aussi bien ses crimes sur plusieurs générations. Les témoignages sur les disparus aperçus le soir renforçaient encore l'hypothèse du vampirisme. Et à présent qu'elle avait elle-même été victime, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien… » Dit-elle avec une grimace. « Apparemment, tu as été suffisamment intelligent pour t'en rendre compte aussi… »

Naruto sursauta.

« Alors…Tu l'as vu ? »

Sakura hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour me convaincre de l'existence des vampires, mais… »

« Sakura-chan ! » L'interrompit Naruto. « Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Je… Moi aussi, je l'ai vu ! Le vampire, je veux dire. Sasuke… Je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'avait fait ! Mais je n'ai pas pu… Pardonne-moi. »

Un seul mot avait retenu l'attention de Sakura. Sasuke. C'était donc vrai… C'était bien lui ! Mais Naruto… Comment savait-il… ?

« Tu… étais là ? »

« Non, je l'ai cherché… J'ai pensé qu'en regardant aux alentours de la maison des gens qui ont appelé l'hôpital, je pourrais y arriver. Et j'ai fini par le retrouver, mais je n'ai rien pu faire… Pardon… »

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as vu _après_ ? » L'interrompit Sakura d'une voix sourde. « Tu as vu Sasuke-kun ? Quand ? Où ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? »

Coupé dans son élan, le collégien lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Comment je l'ai… Attends… Comment ça, Sasuke-_kun _? » Demanda-t-il, estomaqué. « Ce type t'a _agressée_, non ? »

« Où est-il maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle avec véhémence en se redressant d'un coup sur son séant, son mal de crâne définitivement oublié. « Tu l'as vu récemment, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as pu lui parler ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre. Il faisait de son mieux pour se convaincre qu'il entendait de travers.

A sa dernière question, Sakura elle-même parut prise au dépourvu. Virant au rouge brique, elle plaqua vivement sa main contre sa bouche et détourna le regard. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? D'où une question aussi stupide avait bien pu lui venir… ?

Son trouble augmenta encore les craintes de Naruto.

« Sakura-chan… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend… ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. L'esprit confus, elle ne modifia pas sa position, sa bouche toujours dissimulée par sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle sentait la fatigue et le mal de tête affluer à nouveau en elle, à présent que son émoi se dissipait.

« C'est rien… » Souffla-t-elle sans le regarder, l'esprit ailleurs, en se laissant lentement retomber sur le matelas. La gravité semblait engourdir encore davantage ses pensées. « Vas-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être seule… »

« Mais tu… »

« _Sors._ »

Naruto n'esquissa pas un geste, les yeux fixés sur le corps affaibli de Sakura.

'Qu'est-ce que Sasuke lui a fait… ?'

A cet instant, après trois coups frappés, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Sakura ? Tu vas bien ? »

C'était Iruka. Aucun des deux adolescents ne réagit.

« Shizune-san est en train d'accueillir les Haruno, en bas. » Poursuivit le jeune professeur en entrant. « Ils ne devraient plus tarder… J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais on dirait que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Naruto sur ce plan-là. » Commenta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il remarqua alors l'expression atterrée de l'adolescent.

« Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La question ramena le jeune garçon à la réalité.

« Nan, ça va ! » Répondit-il aussitôt en souriant de toutes ses dents à son professeur. « Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour Sakura-chan, c'est elle qui est hospitalisée, après tout ! »

Iruka lui renvoya un regard un peu sceptique. Finalement, la réponse parut le satisfaire.

« Tu as raison… » Admit-il avec gêne. « Excuse-moi. Tu te remets, Sakura ? J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi… »

« Ca va… » Répondit distraitement la jeune fille, le visage face au mur, exposant le dos de sa tête au jeune professeur. Naruto n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

« Bon, ben moi, j'y vais. » Ajouta-t-il en callant ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. « Ca va devenir un peu serré, ici. »

« Pardon ? Mais tu viens d'arriver… » Fit remarquer Iruka.

« Ouais, je sais, mais… Ben, je suis rentré un peu tard hier soir et la vieille Tsunade m'a passé un savon. Alors aujourd'hui, je préfère rentrer tôt. »

Iruka l'observa un moment sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier s'il mentait ou non. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Oui, c'est plus sage… » Dit-il lentement. « Mais tu peux toujours lui passer un coup de fil depuis l'hôpital, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait… Eh, attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, au juste, hier soir, qui t'a mis tellement en retard ? »

« Faut que j'y aiiiille ! » Répondit Naruto par-dessus son épaule en détalant hors de la pièce. Arrivé dans le couloir, il bifurqua en direction des escaliers de service afin d'éviter de croiser Shizune et les Haruno et sortit par derrière au lieu de passer par le hall.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais de la nuit lui caresser le visage, qu'il relâcha enfin son expression goguenarde, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il commençait à avoir des crampes… N'empêche, il était assez incroyable de constater à quel point son talent pour la comédie s'améliorait dans ce genre de situations. En règle générale, il était loin d'être doué pour le mensonge…

Lentement, il commença à s'éloigner, jetant un unique coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au bâtiment débordant d'activité. Il s'en voulait de partir comme ça. Il aurait voulu discuter davantage avec Sakura, voir ce qui clochait exactement… Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en parler devant Iruka, encore moins devant les Haruno.

Dépité, il passa sa mauvaise humeur sur un caillou qu'il envoya valdinguer d'un coup de pied en direction d'une poubelle proche, qu'il manqua d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait voulu venger Sakura afin de se racheter pour sa part de responsabilité dans l'agression, mais elle…

Son estomac se noua. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Sasuke comme ça ? Pourquoi se soucier de la _santé_ du vampire alors qu'il l'avait envoyée, elle, à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle « Sasuke-kun » et pourquoi diable _rougissait_-elle comme ça quand elle parlait de lui ?

« Sasuke… » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Qu'est-ce que ce salaud avait bien pu lui faire ? Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit sur les vampires et le cas particulier de Sasuke et de Gaara. Ils étaient incapables de vampiriser les humains… Mais y avait-il autre chose ? Un pouvoir vampirique qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu, et qui affectait à présent Sakura ? Ou pire, un effet secondaire de l'expérience dont Hinata n'avait même pas conscience ?

Il grimaça. Il sentait déjà venir un mal de tête. Ca ne servait à rien de se triturer la cervelle pour comprendre. De toute façon, il n'y connaissait rien. Non, une seule personne pouvait l'éclairer sur l'état de Sakura…

'Et c'est Sasuke-teme…' Songea-t-il, résigné. 'Au fond, ça tombe plutôt bien. Y'a d'autres trucs que j'aimerais bien tirer au clair avec lui…'

« Eh bah qu'est-ce que t'as, miniature ? T'es perdu ? »

Naruto s'arrêta net, tous les sens en alerte. Merde. Où se trouvait-il, au juste ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons. Une ruelle relativement large, plutôt sombre à l'exception du réverbère solitaire qui trônait en plein centre, avec des graffitis sur les murs, de vieux bidons empilés dans les coins, une forte odeur de cigarette… et un tas de matelas gonflables bon marché. Une propriété privée.

« En tous cas, t'as pas choisi l'endroit idéal pour te perdre… » Poursuivit la voix nasillarde.

C'était une voix féminine. Naruto se tourna vers l'endroit d'où elle semblait provenir. Effectivement, une fille qui devait aller sur ses seize ans se tenait appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur à sa droite. Il était impossible d'établir ses traits avec certitude dans l'obscurité, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts et elle portait une jupe particulièrement longue. Le garçon blond renifla. Typique des yankees… Sans parler des bulles de chewing-gum qu'elle faisait éclater à chaque fin de phrase…

Encore s'il n'avait eu affaire qu'à elle, bien qu'elle fasse au moins vingt centimètres de plus que lui, il aurait peut-être eu une chance. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Deux adolescents de bonne taille, mais qui ne devaient avoir qu'entre quinze et dix-sept ans, se tenaient de part et d'autre d'elle et faisaient craquer leurs articulations en s'approchant de lui.

« T'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, blondin ? Ou tu vas juste pleurnicher et appeler ta maman ? »

Naruto serra le poing. Infériorité numérique ou pas, c'était le genre de provocation qu'il ne supportait pas. Et puis en y repensant, il avait un besoin fou de se défouler… En guise de réponse, il cracha aux pieds des adolescents.

« Amenez-vous. » Dit-il en étirant ses muscles, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. « Ca va saigner… »

* * *

Expédié dans les airs par le coup d'épaule du plus grand du groupe, le garçon blond alla heurter avec violence l'un des bidons rouillés avec un bruit de grosse caisse, et le dos de son crâne entra brutalement en collision avec le rebord, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il sentit un sang poisseux se mélanger à ses cheveux blonds. Le deuxième adolescent essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui perlait à sa bouche suite à la droite que Naruto était parvenu à lui décocher.

« Nous chauffe pas comme ça, rase-mottes… Tu pourrais vraiment finir par y rester. »

Le garçon blond serrait les dents pour contenir la douleur. Il sentait le trio approcher de nouveau. Un rire convulsif secoua ses épaules avant de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Le sang perla d'entre ses dents tandis qu'il ricanait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda l'un des adolescents, irrité.

Très franchement, il n'en savait rien. Une montée d'adrénaline lui faisait parfois cet effet-là, lorsqu'il se battait… Ainsi que la conscience de la défaite qui approchait à grands pas. Même si en l'occurrence, elle ne viendrait pas si vite… Ces trois-là voulaient jouer avec lui.

« Rien… » Articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux. « C'est juste… que vous manquez franchement d'enthousiasme… »

Un coup de poing contre sa joue gauche fut sa réponse. Ignorant la douleur, il profita de l'élan pour se redresser, prenant appui sur le bidon à sa droite, et décocha un coup de pied dans le genou de son agresseur. Ce dernier se courba en avant sous le choc, se retrouvant ainsi à la hauteur de Naruto, qui enchaîna avec un uppercut dans son menton. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'autre garçon qu'il réalisa que le pied de ce dernier fonçait droit sur lui. Incapable de l'éviter, il fut expédié contre les dalles dures et froides de l'allée et alla rouler dans la poussière, sa joue raclant le sol.

Il finit par s'arrêter et tenta péniblement de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains tremblantes, mais un coup de pied le renvoya à terre. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut la silhouette de la yankee qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur contre la lumière du réverbère, sa chaussure appuyée contre son dos et une longue barre de fer en travers de l'épaule, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

« T'as pas tort, petit… » Dit-elle en prenant la barre à deux mains. « On a un peu trop retenu nos coups jusque-là… »

Sur ces mots, elle maintint la barre au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper… et s'en tint là.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et son visage était devenu d'un blanc de craie. Naruto sentit son pied trembler contre son dos. Avec effort, il traîna sa joue contre le sol jusqu'à faire face à l'endroit que la fille observait…

Son sang se glaça. Au-delà du cercle de lumière que dessinait le réverbère, dans l'ombre de la ruelle, une silhouette sombre approchait d'un pas souple et régulier. On ne pouvait pas encore la distinguer nettement, mais Naruto aperçut deux oreilles pointer dans le noir au-dessus de deux yeux luisants. Des babines se retroussèrent sur une rangée de crocs d'un blanc d'ivoire, laissant échapper un grognement sourd.

La fille hurla et fit volte-face, courant dans le sens inverse aussi vite que sa panique le lui permettait. La créature bondit hors de l'ombre, la gueule grande ouverte. Par réflexe, Naruto s'aplatit contre le sol et couvrit sa tête de ses bras, prêt à sentir les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Au lieu de cela, il sentit l'animal le dépasser d'un bond et se ruer dans la direction qu'avait prise la fille. Le corps tremblant, le garçon blond fit un ultime effort pour se redresser et se tourner à demi dans cette direction…

Tout son corps se glaça devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. La fille gisait au sol, une main plaquée contre son épaule en sang, et regardait avec horreur le loup noir, qui avait plaqué l'un de ses amis au sol et se jetait à présent sur l'autre, dont la tête alla heurter le mur d'en face et qui s'effondra aussitôt, assommé. L'animal retomba sur ses pattes et fit face à l'adolescent qui tentait de se relever malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Sans une hésitation, il lui sauta à la gorge.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa de la bouche de la fille et de son compagnon. Naruto semblait avoir définitivement perdu l'usage de la parole. Hébété, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, le garçon s'effondrer à son tour et le loup s'abreuver du sang qui coulait à flots de la gorge qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, debout sur sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'en détacha avec réticence, revint auprès de l'autre adolescent et renifla une plaie qu'il portait au bras. Il s'en détourna aussitôt avec une moue dégoutée et se dirigea cette fois vers la fille. Cette dernière gémit de désespoir et utilisa son bras valide pour se traîner hors de sa portée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Non… Non… »

Sa voix tremblait, et chaque parole sortait plus faible de sa bouche. Incapable de continuer à bouger, elle ne faisait que répéter le même mot en se tassant sur elle-même. La gueule béante, rougie de sang, le loup n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. En un bond, il fut sur elle.

« NON ! »

C'était plus que Naruto n'en pouvait supporter. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il s'était redressé d'un bond et jeté sur le loup, le projetant hors du corps de sa victime. Entraîné par son élan, le collégien s'étala en travers du corps de la fille, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance, avec un cri de douleur. Il se redressa en tremblant et fixa le loup avec défi, faisant de son corps une barrière entre l'animal et sa proie.

« Arrête ça, sale monstre ! » Cracha-t-il en direction de l'animal, sans se soucier du sang qui perlait de sa bouche ou des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. « Laisse-les tranquilles ! »

Le loup s'était réceptionné sans difficulté et le fixait à présent d'un œil noir, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Respirant avec difficulté, Naruto soutint son regard, ignorant la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. Le loup se dressa de toute sa hauteur, ramenant ses pattes vers lui comme pour dominer le jeune humain de toute sa taille. Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Le corps de l'animal semblait changer… Peu à peu, le jeu des ombres dessina devant lui la silhouette d'un jeune garçon accroupi qui se redressait lentement. Naruto cilla encore une fois. Le doute n'était plus possible, c'était un garçon qui lui faisait face. Un teint livide, des cheveux noirs dressés sur l'arrière du crâne et des yeux plus noirs encore.

« …Sasuke ? » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le jeune vampire désigna la fille étendue d'un signe de tête.

« Ecarte-toi. »

Naruto frissonna. Le ton était sans réplique et une lueur dangereuse brillait dans le regard du Uchiha. Le collégien entreprit de protéger l'adolescente de son corps.

« Pas question ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser la tuer ? »

« Ecarte-toi, Naruto. » Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge. « Tu veux que ce soit ta gorge, que j'arrache ? »

« Comme si tu pouvais ! » Répliqua Naruto, s'efforçant de tenir bon sous le regard meurtrier. « Tu sais très bien que si tu m'attaques, Gaara te tuera ! »

Le jeune vampire le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés à s'en faire sauter les phalanges. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Grinçant des dents, il ferma étroitement les yeux, s'efforçant de se calmer.

« Idiot… » Dit-il avec effort. « Je ne vais pas la tuer. J'ai juste besoin de son sang… »

« Ah ouais ? Et lui, alors ? » Demanda Naruto en désignant du doigt la forme inerte du plus grand des deux adolescents, dont l'hémorragie à la gorge se poursuivait. « Ca t'a pas fait grand-chose de le tuer ! »

« Il est vivant. » Répondit Sasuke en fixant sur lui un regard perçant. « Je me suis retenu avant de l'achever. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris plusieurs proies, à ton avis ? Maintenant, écarte-toi, j'ai besoin du sang de cette fille. »

Naruto hésita. Il reporta son regard sur le garçon étendu.

« Il tiendra pas longtemps… »

« Alors, occupe-toi de lui. »

Le garçon blond lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je ne prendrai pas tout son sang à cette fille. » Précisa Sasuke avec agacement. « _Dépêche-toi_. »

Après une hésitation, Naruto acquiesça et se redressa à contrecœur, avec difficulté, avant de boiter jusqu'au corps du garçon. Il posa les yeux sur la gorge en sang et sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. C'était vraiment répugnant…

« Utilise du tissu, baka. »

Il sursauta et se tourna à demi vers Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était accroupi près de la fille évanouie et fixait sur lui son regard noir, comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche avec force pour se sortir de sa transe, inspira à fond et se pencha sur l'adolescent inconscient. Il hésita un instant, puis, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, glissa sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa manche et appliqua cette dernière contre la blessure, espérant stopper l'hémorragie. Le vêtement se colora aussitôt de rouge, mais l'écoulement ralentit sous la pression.

Pas vraiment rassuré mais à peu près satisfait, le garçon blond reporta son attention sur le jeune vampire. A nouveau, il eut l'impression que son estomac lui remontait d'un coup dans la gorge et se retint à grand peine de vomir sur le blessé. Sans se préoccuper davantage de lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol dallé, Sasuke maintenait de l'autre la tête de la fille renversée et absorbait avidement son sang en une succession de bruits de succions, ses crocs profondément enfoncés dans la chair qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Naruto frissonna de dégoût. Chacun des sons que proférait Sasuke lui soulevait l'estomac et l'image de Sakura lors de son premier jour à l'hôpital dansait devant ses yeux. Serrant les dents, il ressassait sans cesse les paroles d'Hinata dans sa tête, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de leur véracité.

'Il n'a pas le choix… Il n'a pas choisi de devenir comme ça… Il _doit_ boire leur sang, sinon, il meurt…'

Rien n'y faisait. La vue du vampire en train de se repaitre de sang humain était insupportable. Il sentait le sang chaud du garçon affluer dans sa manche et coller à sa paume. Il repensait aux yeux de prédateurs posés sur lui au manoir Hyuuga…

'Les Hyuuga… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se contentent pas du sang des Hyuuga ? Hinata a dit qu'il leur suffisait… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent à nous attaquer ?'

« Arrête, bordel ! Ca suffit comme ça ! »

Le Uchiha sembla hésiter. Finalement, il aspira encore une longue gorgée avant de se redresser avec lenteur, fixant sur sa proie un regard à nouveau serein, du sang de la couleur de ses yeux perlant au coin de ses lèvres. Le temps d'un battement de cils, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle.

« Elle… Elle est vivante, hein ? » Demanda Naruto, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin, puis posa un doigt contre le pouls de la fille. Il laissa s'écouler deux secondes, puis acquiesça. Naruto laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, réalisant à cet instant seulement qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

« Il faudrait appeler un hôpital. » Commenta Sasuke, son regard allant d'un adolescent à l'autre. « Surtout pour celui-là. Et puis, tu n'es pas en très bon état non plus… »

« Et comment on les appelle ? » Explosa Naruto, à bout de nerfs. « Tu vas aller sonner à la première baraque venue et leur dire : « Excusez-moi, mais je viens de boire le sang de trois ados que j'ai laissés dans la rue là-bas et ils auraient besoin de soins intensifs, je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? » Ou alors tu veux peut-être que j'y aille à ta place ? Vu mon état, ils vont probablement penser que je viens me planquer chez eux après un combat de rue et… »

« Oh, la ferme ! » Coupa le Uchiha d'un ton brusque. « J'ai une carte. Il devrait y avoir une cabine pas loin… Surveille-les pendant ce temps. »

Naruto sentit le souffle lui manquer.

« Une…carte ? Tu as une _carte_ ? »

« Hinata me l'a donnée. » Précisa Sasuke. « Comment est-ce que tu t'imagines que j'évite à mes victimes de mourir d'hémorragie, d'habitude ? »

Le jeune humain ne trouva rien à redire. Il n'y pouvait rien si l'idée d'un vampire utilisant quotidiennement une carte téléphonique lui paraissait bizarre… Surtout pour informer les hôpitaux des lieux où se trouvaient ses victimes de la journée.

« Eh ! Une minute ! T'as pas l'intention de me larguer ici, quand même ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse du vampire qui s'éloignait.

« Toi aussi, tu as besoin de te faire soigner, non ? » Répliqua celui-ci en se tournant à demi. « L'hôpital t'emmènera avec les trois autres. »

« Mais attends ! Si je suis le seul encore debout à leur arrivée, je vais avoir l'air louche ! Si ça se trouve ils vont croire que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup ! »

« S'ils accordent un minimum d'attention à ton gabarit, je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème… » Fit remarquer le Uchiha, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Ah, ta gueule ! » S'offusqua Naruto. « De toute façon, à tous les coups, ils vont me poser des tas de questions. Et je suis censé leur répondre quoi, moi ? Que j'ai vu un vampire boire le sang des trois autres mais que j'ai rien fait parce que je m'étais dit qu'il devait avoir faim ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien puisque tu insistes, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Je veux bien te raccompagner chez toi, mais tu as intérêt à la mettre en sourdine pendant le trajet. »

Le collégien lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Heu… Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je te le dis… » Soupira le Uchiha. « Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses un rapport sur moi aux médecins, de toute façon. J'espère qu'au moins tu connais quelqu'un qui pourra soigner tes blessures chez toi. »

Naruto le dévisagea encore un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Finalement, il laissa échapper un ricanement.

« J'imagine qu'après avoir rajouté une ou deux bosses, la vieille Tsunade pourra s'en occuper… »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis acquiesça avec hésitation et lui fit signe de le suivre. Dégageant ses mains, le garçon blond jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la plaie de l'adolescent étendu en face de lui.

« C'est… vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser là ? Je veux dire, il saigne carrément et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : en un éclair, le vampire s'était retrouvé à ses côtés et entreprenait à présent d'arracher la manche de l'adolescent étendu. Il y parvint sans difficulté visible et noua le bandeau ainsi confectionné autour du cou du blessé, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas serrer trop fort. Le vêtement devint rapidement écarlate à l'endroit de la blessure, mais la tâche cessa de se propager au bout de deux secondes.

« Ca devrait aller comme ça. » Commenta Sasuke avec satisfaction. « Du moment que les secours arrivent vite… »

Sur ce, il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'issue Est de la ruelle. Naruto jeta un dernier regard incertain aux trois adolescents. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour eux… Résigné, il fit un effort pour se relever.

Ses jambes chancelèrent un peu, et il dut s'appuyer au mur voisin pour ne pas tomber. L'impact, bien que léger, réveilla la douleur dans l'arrière de son crâne, qu'il entreprit de masser en grimaçant. Il sentait le sang coagulé coller à ses doigts et la plaie, en plus d'être particulièrement douloureuse, commençait à le gratter…

« Tu ne peux même plus marcher tout seul ? » Demanda Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

Naruto grogna et se détacha du mur, espérant démontrer son tort au jeune vampire, mais en l'absence d'appui, sa migraine redoubla d'intensité et le garçon blond en fut réduit à tituber jusqu'au mur d'en face. Sasuke ricana.

« Tu t'es mis dans un bel état. » Commenta-t-il. « Tu ferais sans doute mieux d'attendre ici avec les autres… »

« Pas… question ! » Répliqua Naruto en se massant le crâne d'une main, l'autre lui assurant son appui contre le mur. « J'ai suffisamment d'emmerdes comme ça… »

Le Uchiha soupira. L'instant d'après, le collégien sentit une poigne de glace saisir son bras appuyé contre le mur et le passer autour de deux épaules également gelées. Il frissonna.

« Eeeh ! » Protesta-t-il en réprimant un claquement de dents. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Je t'aide. » Répondit Sasuke avec une moue méprisante. « Si on ne se dépêche pas, ces trois-là vont y rester… Et écarte ta tête, tu es couvert de sang. » Ajouta-t-il en se détournant.

Naruto songea à protester, mais la dernière phrase l'en dissuada. Mieux valait ne pas trop énerver le vampire, cela semblait augmenter sa soif de sang... Bien sûr, il avait mangé, mais qui pouvait être sûr avec des types pareils ?

Le jeune humain s'efforça donc d'ignorer la sensation du corps glacial contre lequel il s'appuyait et de se concentrer pour maintenir sa tête le plus loin possible de celle du Uchiha tout en accordant son pas avec le sien. Cependant le froid, dans son intensité, était difficile à oublier, et la vue de la peau effroyablement blanche si près de lui n'arrangeait rien.

Naruto déglutit et détourna le regard. Une telle pâleur n'était pas naturelle et le froid l'était encore moins. Plus ça allait et plus il avait l'impression de côtoyer un mort-vivant…

« Dis… » Hésita-t-il. « T'as plus faim, au moins… ? »

« Ca ira tant que tu ne me mets pas ta blessure sous le nez. » Grogna Sasuke.

Cette réponse envoya un nouveau frisson dans le corps de Naruto, qui sentit son appréhension se changer en colère. Pour _qui_ se prenait ce type ?

« Parce que tu crois que c'est confortable pour moi ? » Explosa-t-il. « Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer ces types ? T'as toute la famille Hyuuga à ta portée, merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes pas d'eux ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta net, coupant le jeune humain dans son élan. Ce dernier s'apprêta à l'invectiver, mais l'expression du vampire l'arrêta. D'un coup, les yeux de Sasuke étaient devenus rouges. Son visage était pétrifié dans une expression de haine glaciale. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

'Merde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?'

« Hinata ne t'a pas tout dit, on dirait… »

Le garçon blond sursauta. La phrase avait été à peine audible et il sentait le corps du vampire trembler de rage. Il se risqua tout de même à le questionner :

« Y'a… un problème avec les Hyuuga ? » Hasarda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le Uchiha lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre sa marche, l'entraînant brusquement après lui. Toutefois, Naruto remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs. Il continua à le scruter du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils avançaient, sans oser relancer le sujet. Peu à peu, l'expression haineuse du jeune vampire devenait plus renfrognée. Bientôt, le collégien n'y vit plus qu'une profonde amertume, teintée de dégoût. Voire d'ironie…

« …Le même qu'avec l'adolescent de tout à l'heure… » Souffla Sasuke, sans le regarder.

Il sursauta.

« Heu… Quoi ? »

« Ce type… » Répéta le vampire. « Celui que je n'ai pas mordu… Il se drogue. Je l'ai senti. Je ne peux pas boire un sang comme ça sans risquer de subir l'influence de la drogue, voire de devenir accro. En principe, mon organisme peut se défendre contre ce genre de substance, mais il vaut mieux rester prudent… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. De la drogue… ? Il avait bien remarqué que l'adolescent semblait peu affecté par ses coups… Mais il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à ça…

« C'est pareil avec les Hyuuga. » Poursuivit Sasuke. « Leur sang est spécial. Riche en protéines… Mais cette richesse a des effets pervers. Si l'on en boit trop, on peut en devenir dépendant. Comme d'une drogue. »

Les yeux du jeune humain s'écarquillèrent.

'Du sang qui agit comme une drogue… ?'

« Hinata… Ne m'a pas parlé de ça… » Admit-il lentement.

« Ah. Tu lui as parlé, alors… »

Naruto lui lança un regard de défi :

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, au fond ? De toute façon, les vampires doivent boire du sang. Qu'ils soient obligés de boire le sang d'un Hyuuga ou de n'importe qui d'autre, c'est du pareil au même… C'est même mieux, non ? Au moins, ils s'en prennent à une seule personne et en plus, ils risquent pas de la tuer puisque… »

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage du Uchiha. Le jeune vampire fixait sur lui une expression d'animal traqué, tous ses muscles tendus et les pupilles dilatées par on ne savait quelle terreur farouche. Et en même temps, ses yeux exprimaient le défi.

« Je ne serai pas son esclave. »

L'instant d'après, l'expression avait disparu de son visage, si vite que Naruto crut un instant l'avoir imaginée. Le vampire avait repris sa marche, regardant droit devant lui.

« Voilà une cabine. » Dit-il d'un ton sec. « Attends-moi là. »

Après quoi il le planta sans crier gare devant une rangée de poubelles alignées sur le trottoir contre lesquelles le collégien privé d'appui s'effondra, en renversant une partie et recevant le reste sur la figure. Il écarta rageusement les récipients au contenu malodorant dans un concert de jurons et d'injures adressées à l'héritier des Uchiha, qui malheureusement ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

…Ou peut-être que si, après tout. D'après Hinata, les sens des vampires étaient bien plus développés que ceux des humains. Moegi le lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé. Saisi d'un doute, Naruto se redressa tant bien que mal et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant en direction de la cabine téléphonique qu'occupait à présent Sasuke. Si ce dernier l'avait entendu, il ne faisait rien pour le faire savoir.

Le collégien grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait l'agacer, par moments ! En fait, il ne s'écoulait jamais une minute sans qu'il lui tape sur les nerfs… Par contre, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'intriguait…

'« Son esclave » ?' Songea-t-il, sourcils froncés. 'L'esclave de qui ?'

Il observa avec attention le vampire qui lui tournait le dos de l'autre côté de la vitre. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était déjà dépendant du sang d'un Hyuuga ? Il grimaça. Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, cette idée le dégoûtait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne lui apparaissait pas comme réellement plausible. Après tout, si Sasuke était dépendant d'un sang en particulier, logiquement, il ne devait plus lui être possible de se contenter du sang d'humains normaux…

Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était idiot. Le sang n'avait rien à voir avec la drogue ou la nicotine, pourquoi un vampire deviendrait-il dépendant d'un sang en particulier ? Tous les sangs se valaient, non ? Vraiment, c'était stupide… Sasuke s'était encore fichu de lui…

Cependant l'expression du jeune vampire lui revint en pensée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. La terreur qu'il y avait lue avait paru tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère… Et puis au fond, comment être sûr ? Encore une fois, c'était de vampires dont il était question. Personne d'autre ne se nourrissait de sang, à quel cas pouvait-on les comparer ? Et Hinata n'avait-elle pas dit que le sang des Hyuuga était spécial… ?

Naruto s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Toutes ces questions ne l'amenaient pas à grand-chose. De toute façon, Sasuke refuserait probablement de lui en dire plus à ce sujet…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rappela l'étrange comportement de Sakura. Et qu'il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Sasuke…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à fixer le vide comme ça ? »

Naruto sursauta légèrement et dressa la tête pour rencontrer le regard dédaigneux du vampire en question, qui avait apparemment fini de téléphoner.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche avant que les secours arrivent. » Dit-il, sans attendre de réponse. « Tu n'as qu'à m'indiquer quelle direction prendre. »

Sur ces mots, il passa à nouveau le bras du collégien autour de ses épaules, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

« GAH ! T'es froid ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? » Grogna le Uchiha. « Dis moi par où aller, au lieu de me crier dans les oreilles. »

« …Première rue à gauche. » Répondit Naruto entre ses dents.

Sasuke prit cette direction et le silence perdura un moment, interrompu de temps à autres par le jeune humain qui donnait ses indications. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, ce dernier se décida à poser sa question :

« Sasuke… Tu connaissais Sakura-chan ? »

L'interpellé lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Ah oui, Sakura… » Dit-il finalement avec un soupir las. « C'est à cause d'elle que tu as débarqué au manoir, c'est ça ? »

« N'en parle pas comme si c'était rien ! » S'offusqua Naruto. « Tu l'as envoyée à l'hôpital, je te signale ! »

« J'ai déjà fait bien pire… » Rétorqua Sasuke avec amertume. « Enfin… Si tu veux savoir, j'étais dans la même classe qu'elle quand j'étais en primaire. C'est tout. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous étiez dans la même classe ? »

« Hn. »

Le silence se réinstalla.

« Heu… » Hésita Naruto. « C'est tout ? »

« Hn. »

Le collégien sentit une veine palpiter contre sa tempe.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as attaquée ? »

« Je l'ai attaquée parce qu'elle est la première personne que j'ai croisée. » Répondit le Uchiha, irrité. « Et en général, je préfère boire le sang d'humains dans ma tranche d'âge. »

« Mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle est bizarre ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Elle arrête pas de parler de toi… » Marmonna l'orphelin blond à contrecœur. « Comme si elle se _souciait_ de toi… Et puis elle rougit tout le temps… »

Les joues du vampire se teintèrent d'écarlate. Il se renfrogna :

« Je suppose qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre… Je n'y peux rien… »

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. L'attirance physique faisait partie du bagage hypnotique du vampire et facilitait la chasse. Il ne s'était jamais privé d'en faire usage, le faisait même par instinct lorsqu'il avait faim, et Sakura n'avait naturellement pas fait exception… Mais certaines personnes y étaient plus sensibles que d'autres, et il avait le sentiment que même s'il n'y avait pas mis le moindre effort, cette proie-ci n'aurait opposé aucune résistance. Une pensée qui ne lui plaisait pas trop…

« Mais… Dis pas n'importe quoi ! » S'écria Naruto, le tirant de ses pensées. « C'est pas parce qu'elle se comporte un peu bizarrement qu'il faut que tu t'imagines des choses ! »

« Pourquoi, tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Demanda Sasuke, irrité par la stridence de sa voix.

« Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? » Répliqua le jeune humain en virant au rouge brique.

« Aucun. Tant que ça ne te sert pas de prétexte pour m'agresser les tympans… »

La réponse surprit le collégien, qui le dévisagea un moment d'un air suspicieux.

« …Tu peux me promettre que tu l'attaqueras plus, alors ? »

« Si tu veux… » Soupira le Uchiha.

'Ca commence à faire du monde…' Songea-t-il amèrement. 'Mais de toute façon, aucun n'arrive à compenser…'

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Naruto, de son côté, était partagé entre le soulagement et une culpabilité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait l'impression que demander à Sasuke de ne plus attaquer Sakura consistait en une sorte de trahison vis-à-vis de la jeune fille…

'C'est idiot…' Songea-t-il, perplexe. 'Je fais que lui éviter un autre séjour à l'hosto… Et puis, c'est un peu à cause de moi, c'est le moins que je puisse faire…'

Le sentiment, cependant, ne le quittait pas. En outre, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur Sasuke pour qu'il tienne sa promesse… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, il ne pouvait lui donner aucune garantie. Il n'avait que sa parole.

'Remarque,' songea-t-il en lui jetant un regard en coin, 'ça fait déjà la troisième fois qu'il m'aide. Et Gaara a dit qu'il n'était pas obligé…'

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le vampire qui lui demandait quelle direction prendre. Il lui indiqua donc le chemin et ils poursuivirent ainsi leur route jusqu'à l'orphelinat, parlant peu, mais chacun s'acclimatant petit à petit à la présence de l'autre. Ce qui facilita beaucoup leur vitesse de progression.

* * *

Les ténèbres avaient achevé de recouvrir les rues désertes de Konoha, et seuls les cris de quelques oiseaux de nuit en troublaient l'apparente sérénité. La majorité des habitations avaient déjà éteint leurs lumières, leurs fenêtres hermétiquement closes malgré la douceur de la nuit. L'une d'elles, toutefois, faisait inhabituellement exception à la règle.

Le vent printanier écarta un fin rideau rouge, dégageant la fenêtre ouverte et laissant le champ libre aux rayons de la demi-lune qui luisait dans le ciel sans nuages. Les branches du grand noisetier en face de la fenêtre projetaient des ombres fantomatiques sur le plancher de la petite chambre. La jeune fille qui reposait à plat ventre sur le lit, la moitié du visage enfouie dans son oreiller, s'occupa un moment à les regarder, les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'heure tardive.

A la vue de ces ombres mouvantes qui ondulaient en silence, elle sentit son angoisse se renforcer et serra l'oreiller un peu plus fort, comme pour se rassurer. Se reprochant aussitôt ce geste, elle se força à le reposer et se mit en position assise, les lèvres pincées dans une expression déterminée. Elle avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. Pas question de se dégonfler !

Plus assurée, elle reporta son regard sur le radio-réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Les chiffres verts indiquaient 10:47. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la lueur qui émanait de dessous la porte. Encore trop tôt… Elle jura entre ses dents. Quand donc ses parents se décideraient-ils à aller se coucher ?

Sakura ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à cette pensée. Ses parents s'étaient fait un sang d'encre à son sujet. Qui pouvait les en blâmer ? Leur fille s'était fait agresser par un inconnu et avait passé cinq jours dans le coma, puis presque deux jours à l'hôpital, il y avait lieu de s'inquiéter. A son retour, en fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient mis en quatre pour elle, lui demandant sans arrêt si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. En une soirée, ils avaient enchaîné l'achat de deux nouveaux CDs et d'un repas chinois sans qu'elle ait rien sollicité. Elle était toutefois parvenue à décliner poliment leur invitation au cinéma.

Toute cette attention n'avait fait qu'augmenter le malaise de leur fille. Elle se sentait à la fois touchée, agacée, et incapable de les regarder en face. Eux se souciaient d'elle et faisaient tout pour lui faire oublier l'incident, mais elle ne pensait qu'à Sasuke. Incapable de leur témoigner la moindre reconnaissance, elle ne pouvait que repousser leur compagnie aussi poliment que possible en utilisant sa fatigue comme prétexte. Compréhensifs, les Haruno lui avaient laissé son intimité, visiblement à contrecœur.

Sakura s'efforça d'ignorer le remords qui lui étreignait le cœur. Ses parents avaient tort de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'était remise et les médecins étaient fermes sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle, alors pourquoi s'échiner à la couver comme ça ? C'était de Sasuke qu'il fallait se soucier !

Cette pensée raviva sa détermination. Sasuke était toujours vivant, quelque part, dans son corps de vampire. Seul à jamais, ou jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Peut-être était-il au-delà de tout secours, à présent. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. La police et son entourage avaient depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide, à présent, c'était elle, et elle seule.

Pendant ces deux jours à l'hôpital, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et à la façon de le retrouver. Retourner à l'endroit où elle l'avait rencontré était tentant, mais trop hasardeux à ses yeux. Rien ne garantissait qu'il y retournât. Elle avait aussi repensé à ce que Naruto lui avait dit…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était possible qu'il se soit moqué d'elle tout du long, mais comment ce bon à rien avait-il pu apprendre le nom de Sasuke ? Elle n'avait rencontré le garçon blond qu'à son entrée au collège, et elle était certaine de ne pas avoir mentionné son amour d'enfance devant lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, d'ailleurs ? Naruto n'était qu'un imbécile qui lui courait après depuis leur première rencontre. Et un cancre, en plus !

Non, décidément, la seule explication était que l'adolescent avait bel et bien rencontré Sasuke et lui avait parlé. La question était : comment y était-il parvenu ? Il n'avait pas été très précis sur la question… Il avait simplement dit qu'il l'avait cherché autour du lieu de l'agression… Mais il était absurde de penser que Sasuke y passait tout son temps. A moins, songea-t-elle en rougissant, qu'il n'y soit retourné dans le but de la revoir… ?

Un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, elle essaya un instant de se figurer Sasuke l'attendant sous la lune au détour de cette même rue étroite, appuyé nonchalamment contre le réverbère. Son visage pâle était l'image même de la sérénité. Seuls ses yeux profonds au regard brillant témoignaient de sa mélancolie et de la secrète impatience qu'il avait de la revoir…

Sakura secoua vivement la tête. Non, se réprimanda-t-elle, c'était idiot… Même s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de la revoir, Sasuke était le mieux placé pour connaître son état, et donc pour savoir qu'elle avait dû finir à l'hôpital… Il n'avait aucune raison de s'attendre à la recroiser si tôt… Non, décidément, il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver…

En parlant de rêve, se rappela-t-elle soudain, la tombe et la forêt avaient continué à hanter les siens… Et c'étaient ces mêmes rêves qui lui avaient fait prendre sa décision. Elle ne saisissait toujours pas leur signification, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait en tenir compte, qu'ils portaient un message qu'elle devait comprendre. Il lui paraissait également évident que leur apparition était liée à l'agression qu'elle avait subie.

En outre, de nouveaux lieux lui étaient apparus dans ces rêves. Certains d'entre eux lui étaient totalement inconnus, mais d'autres lui avaient parus familiers, même au réveil. Et elle avait pu identifier l'un d'entre eux comme le quartier Uchiha…

Etrangement, tant qu'elle rêvait, tous les lieux visités lui étaient connus et avaient une signification particulière pour elle. Mais dès qu'elle se réveillait, tous ces repères disparaissaient, et avec eux le souvenir des détails du songe. Il lui arrivait cependant de conserver le souvenir des sentiments que lui avaient procuré les différents lieux, et entre tous, le quartier Uchiha était celui qui lui avait laissé la plus forte impression. De plus, contrairement aux autres, elle l'avait retrouvé dans chacun de ses rêves…

La mélancolie se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses souvenirs. A chaque fois que le quartier désolé surgissait dans ses songes, le même sentiment de culpabilité et de nostalgie s'était emparé d'elle. La première fois, une rage sourde teintée de détresse s'y était mêlée, et elle en sentait encore la force à son réveil. Et en dépit de l'anxiété que ces sentiments lui inspiraient, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par ce lieu…

Faute de mieux, et comme il lui répugnait d'interroger ce crétin de Naruto, elle avait résolu de commencer par cette piste. En outre, le choix avait sa logique. Il était tout à fait plausible que Sasuke ait encore coutume de revenir régulièrement à son ancienne demeure… En tous cas, c'était à tenter. Elle ne questionnerait Naruto qu'en dernier recours.

La disparition de la lumière sous la porte tira Sakura de ses pensées. Elle regarda à nouveau le radio-réveil : 11:21. Elle hocha la tête. Elle attendrait encore une demi-heure, puis elle descendrait…

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'il n'était peut-être pas prudent de s'aventurer dehors aux alentours de minuit, mais elle l'ignora. Elle croyait aux vampires, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait accorder du crédit à toutes ces superstitions vieillottes. Sérieusement, minuit ou une heure du matin, quelle différence ? De toute façon, elle avait résolu de s'aventurer en pleine nuit dans un quartier à la réputation sordide bien méritée d'où personne n'était jamais revenu indemne dans le but de rencontrer un vampire, on pouvait difficilement faire plus imprudent…

La jeune fille chassa une mèche rebelle de devant ses yeux et fixa la rue sombre derrière sa fenêtre avec défi. Garder sa fenêtre ouverte en pleine nuit était un signe de sa résolution. Elle faisait une croix sur son passé et sa peur infantile. Cette fois, quitte à mourir ou à devenir elle-même une vampire, quitte à ne jamais revoir ces parents qui se souciaient tant d'elle, elle retrouverait Sasuke.

Ainsi, après une demi-heure de lutte contre le sommeil, elle se leva enfin et s'habilla en silence. Son corps tremblait d'angoisse et d'anticipation, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle valait mieux que ça. Pas question de reculer.

Une fois son sac empoigné, elle tourna silencieusement la poignée et repoussa doucement sa porte qui glissa sans bruit, ouvrant sur le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Sakura tendit l'oreille. L'écho assourdi des ronflements de son père lui parvint. En dehors de cela, tout était silencieux.

Rassurée, la jeune fille se glissa hors de sa chambre, referma doucement la porte derrière elle et traversa le couloir à pas de loup, ses pieds nus effleurant sans bruit le parquet fraîchement nettoyé. Elle s'arrêta à la deuxième porte, laissée entrebâillée, qu'elle franchit sans hésiter.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'accroupit devant l'évier et fouilla parmi les denrées conservées dans les boites en dessous. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin la peau lisse de l'un des tubercules recherchés. Elle en sortit cinq de la boite en carton, prit un couteau resté sur la table et éplucha légèrement l'un d'eux. L'odeur qui s'en dégagea lui fit plisser le nez, mais la satisfit. Logiquement, si l'odeur de l'ail n'était pas assez forte, elle devenait moins efficace.

Sakura hésita un instant, considérant le tubercule blanc avec perplexité dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'il puisse lui être d'une quelconque utilité… Mais étant donné qu'elle ne possédait aucun crucifix, il lui faudrait s'en contenter. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être sûre de l'efficacité des gris-gris, quels qu'ils soient. Mais quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, autant ne pas y aller sans un minimum de précaution.

Ce n'était pas de Sasuke qu'elle se méfiait, raisonna-t-elle en enfournant l'ail dans son sac, mais si elle le trouvait dans le quartier, rien ne garantissait qu'il y serait seul. Il valait mieux qu'elle ait une défense prête contre les autres vampires, au cas où. Après une hésitation, elle prit également le couteau. Il fallait aussi se méfier des voyous…

Elle vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac et en sortit sa lampe torche, avant de le refermer et de le jeter sur ses épaules. Après quoi elle revint sur ses pas et suivit le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Arrivée là, elle enfila ses chaussures, ouvrit la porte avec sa propre clef et se retrouva dehors. Une fois la porte verrouillée, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'élança dans la nuit.

* * *

Sakura ralentit son pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Elle y était. Les rues sombres et délabrées du quartier Uchiha s'étendaient devant elle, menaçantes. Elles semblaient la narguer de leur proximité brouillée par les ténèbres. Les derniers mètres paraissaient infranchissables.

La jeune fille se mordit profondément la lèvre, et sentit qu'elle tremblait. Son corps était aussi raide qu'une planche et l'air soudain glacé de la nuit le traversait de part en part, telle une vulgaire feuille morte secouée par le vent. Elle serra les poings et se crispa, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.

'J'y suis presque… Presque…'

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rencontré aucun obstacle sur sa route. Il n'y avait eu qu'un moment où elle avait cru voir une ombre démesurée s'avancer vers elle, et où elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, mais ou bien elle avait rêvé, ou alors elle était parvenue à semer son poursuivant. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir la vérité à ce sujet… A plusieurs reprises, elle avait senti le courage lui manquer, croyant voir un vampire dans chaque mouvement ou bruit suspect. Mais à chaque fois, la seule pensée de Sasuke la poussait en avant. Alors, pourquoi hésiter maintenant, si proche du but… ?

Sakura considéra les larges ruelles avec appréhension. Elle distinguait la silhouette diffuse de quelques réverbères au-devant, mais tous étaient éteints. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive…

'Reprends-toi, Sakura…' S'insurgea-t-elle. 'Sasuke a besoin de toi… N'abandonne pas maintenant !'

Inspirant à fond, la collégienne agrippa sa lampe torche d'une poigne de fer et reprit sa route d'un pas décidé, les battements effrénés de son cœur rythmant ses pas. Elle serrait les dents pour les empêcher de claquer et les tremblements de son corps rendaient ses mouvements saccadés, mais son pas était régulier. Ses jambes semblaient presque la porter vers sa destination, indépendamment de sa propre volonté.

Cette idée la terrifia. Réprimant de justesse un gémissement de détresse, elle balaya la rue dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait de la lumière vacillante de sa torche, sans ralentir son pas. Des portes à moitié effondrées, des graffitis sanglants, des plantes grimpantes, des fenêtres donnant sur des salles vides et poussiéreuses apparaissaient et disparaissaient. De temps à autres, une ombre moqueuse surgissait, pour se volatiliser aussitôt. La lampe était ballottée dans sa main, Sakura craignait de la lâcher dans sa panique. Mais elle continuait.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Désorientée, éperdue, la jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux, se réceptionnant avec ses poings, sans lâcher la lampe. Elle sentit à peine le sol écorcher ses genoux. Son monde se résumait au brouillard qui l'entourait, au battement erratique de son cœur, à sa respiration saccadée, au visage de Sasuke. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, inspirant lentement, à contempler ce visage impassible qui hantait son esprit, inaccessible.

« Sasuke-kun… » Dit-elle dans un souffle, la gorge nouée. « Sasuke-kun, je… Je suis là… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le fantôme était inébranlable. Sakura sentit le désespoir la gagner. Elle n'osait bouger, de peur que ce visage ne disparaisse.

'Il n'est pas réel. Cherche le. Lève-toi !'

Elle se sentait désespérément faible, mais elle parvint à écouter la voix. Avec effort, elle se redressa. L'illusion disparut dans la brume.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Attends ! Ne pars pas ! »

Aucune réponse. Ténèbres. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les refoula.

'Ce n'était pas lui.' Raisonna-t-elle, non sans difficulté. 'Je divague… Je dois le trouver !'

Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que sa lampe s'était éteinte. Avec une moue déterminée, elle pressa le bouton « on » d'un geste sec.

D'abord, elle ne vit rien. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à la nouvelle clarté. Puis elle commença à distinguer les contours d'une immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle.

Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un grand manoir entouré d'une longue terrasse de bois à laquelle on accédait par une porte coulissante. L'imposante demeure, contrairement à ses voisines, ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup souffert des intempéries, ni des vandales. Fièrement dressée dans le brouillard, elle semblait défier quiconque de se risquer à l'intérieur.

'Le manoir Uchiha…'

Sakura n'était jamais allée chez Sasuke auparavant. Elle n'avait vu le manoir qu'une fois dans sa vie, un jour où elle avait osé suivre le petit garçon jusque chez lui, mais sans songer à en franchir le seuil. Même alors, le manoir l'avait profondément impressionnée. Et ses rêves le lui avaient montré avec une telle netteté… Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir.

La jeune fille inspira à fond. Enfin. Enfin, elle y était parvenue.

'Je peux le faire… Je dois aller à l'intérieur !'

Son corps était encore réticent. Dans un sursaut de volonté, elle fit un pas en avant…

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. »

Sakura s'immobilisa, tout son sang soudain figé dans ses veines. Cette voix… n'était pas celle de Sasuke. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, mais ce ne pouvait être lui…

« T'as déjà un sacré culot de revenir ici après ce que Sasuke-kun a dû te faire subir… » Reprit la voix féminine d'un ton railleur. « Tu ne tiens probablement pas à recroiser le fer avec son ange gardien, si ? »

Le nom la fit sursauter. Sakura tâcha de rassembler son courage, serrant sa lampe torche à tel point que ses paumes en blanchissaient. Cette fille… Qui ou quoi qu'elle soit, cette fille connaissait Sasuke… Elle s'était préparée au pire… Impossible, pas question de faire marche arrière ! Elle fit volte-face et braqua sa lampe sur l'intruse.

Face à elle se tenait une grande fille blonde dont les cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon étriqué. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. La main qu'elle avait levé devant elle pour se protéger du rayon de la lampe ombrageait à moitié son visage pâle, mais Sakura vit nettement ses traits juvéniles, le bleu profond de ses yeux et ses canines pointues qui luisaient dans la lumière tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

« Dirige ce truc ailleurs, tu veux ? Je déteste la lumière forte… »

Sakura ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Qu… Qui es-tu, toi ? » Parvint-elle à demander d'un ton acide. « Où est Sasuke-kun ? »

La jeune fille blonde s'écarta du cercle lumineux et lui renvoya une expression irritée.

« Tu te permets aussi de l'appeler comme ça… » Remarqua-t-elle avec mépris entre ses dents serrées.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes à se défier du regard, puis l'étrange fille laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Enfin… J'admire quand même ton courage… Mais ne te surestime pas, petite morveuse. Sasuke-kun t'a peut-être épargnée une fois, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une privilégiée… »

Sakura sentit ses joues s'embraser. « Petite morveuse » ? Sa peur s'envola d'un coup.

« Répète voir ? » Demanda-t-elle, menaçante, fouillant de sa main libre dans son sac en quête de l'ail. Son vis-à-vis s'écarta d'un bond et atterrit en position assise sur un réverbère proche, ses longues jambes blanches ramenées contre elle signalant sa position dans la nuit noire.

« Ton sac empeste… » Dit-elle en plissant le nez. « On dirait que t'as pris tes précautions… Mais ça ne te servira à rien contre le loup, tu sais ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sakura se figea.

« Un… loup ? » Elle jeta un regard inquiet alentours. « Tu bluffes… »

« Absolument pas. » Sourit la fille blonde. « Je pensais que tu avais retenu la leçon, pourtant… Bien sûr, le loup n'est pas le même que celui de la dernière fois, mais Sasuke-kun en laisse toujours un en faction pour garder sa maison. »

L'appréhension de Sakura se mêla de perplexité. « La dernière fois » ? De quoi cette fille parlait-elle… ?

« Enfin, dommage pour toi, Sasuke-kun n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Encore à Oto pour s'entraîner, je présume… » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air songeur. « On dirait que tu as fait tout ça pour rien. »

A ces mots, la jeune humaine sentit le découragement la gagner à nouveau, mais s'efforça de repousser le sentiment.

« Tu mens ! » Répliqua-t-elle, espérant que son désespoir ne percerait pas dans sa voix.

« Je ne mens pas du tout. Si Sasuke-kun était encore là, il n'aurait jamais toléré aussi longtemps ta présence ici, crois-moi. La mienne non plus, d'ailleurs… »

Elle la considéra un instant d'un œil critique.

« En fait, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi il t'a laissée t'en tirer si facilement la dernière fois… » Reprit-elle avec dédain. « Tu n'as vraiment rien de spécial… Et tu as un grand front. »

Piquée au vif, Sakura sentit la colère s'emparer à nouveau d'elle, chassant toute angoisse de son cœur. Toute personne ayant le malheur de lui faire ce genre de remarque était vouée à une mort certaine, lente et _très_ douloureuse…

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »_ Gronda-t-elle, son poing gauche réduisant la gousse d'ail en bouillie tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'autre fille, menaçante.

« Houlà ! » Siffla cette dernière en se redressant sur le réverbère, se bouchant le nez avec deux doigts. « Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Et puis range ce truc, ça pue ! »

« Commence par descendre de là-haut, qu'on s'explique… »

Au grand agacement de Sakura, la fille blonde sourit.

« J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait… » Dit-elle avec un petit rire. « En même temps, je te comprends. Moi aussi, ça me complexerait, un boudin pareil… Et on dirait que d'une façon générale, tu n'as pas grand-chose pour compenser… »

Sakura se demanda vaguement s'il était physiquement possible que ses joues deviennent plus rouges encore et s'efforça de ne pas songer au fait que la fille devant elle, contrairement à elle, n'avait visiblement à se plaindre d'aucun désavantage physique. Bien au contraire…

« Mais moi, au moins, je suis vivante… » Répliqua-t-elle avec défi entre ses dents serrées.

A sa propre surprise, Sakura vit une teinte rouge vif colorer les joues livides de la fille blonde. Elle avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête, mais il semblait qu'elle avait frappé juste… La fille resta plusieurs secondes sans voix, ses yeux luisant d'agressivité.

« Oui, tu es vivante… » Dit-elle, la voix tremblant de colère. Soudain alarmée, Sakura eut un instinctif mouvement de recul. Cette fille comptait-elle la tuer… ?

Mais la pâle jeune fille n'avait pas bougé de son réverbère. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'ail ? Peu à peu, au prix de visibles efforts, elle parut reprendre son calme.

« Tu es vivante… » Reprit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Et plutôt jolie, je suppose, dans le genre planche à pain. Mais tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. »

Ces paroles prirent la jeune humaine de court.

« De quoi… est-ce que tu parles ? » Hésita-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » Demanda son vis-à-vis en agrandissant son sourire de défi. « De Sasuke-kun. »

Ces mots eurent sur Sakura l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

'Elle aussi… ?'

Ses traits se durcirent en une expression de défi.

« Toi et les autres… » Grogna-t-elle. « Vous, les vampires… Je ne vous laisserai jamais Sasuke-kun ! A aucun prix ! »

Le sourire de la vampire s'élargit encore, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

« Tu te crois vraiment capable de rivaliser avec moi ? Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je suis ? »

Sakura sourit à son tour.

« Tu es une vampire. » Répondit-elle avec calme. « Autrement dit, morte depuis longtemps. Probablement plus toute jeune… Et une alliée de ceux qui m'ont pris Sasuke-kun. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton assassin.

La fille blonde parut piquée au vif.

« Je n'ai que soixante-trois ans ! » Répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. « Et tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne connais même pas Sasuke-kun ! Il t'a peut-être épargnée alors que tu avais infiltré son manoir, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Et s'il t'a protégée après, c'était sur un coup de tête ! Il en a mordu des tas d'autres, avant toi ! Tu n'es rien pour lui ! RIEN ! »

Sakura sourit. Cette fille s'enfonçait…

« Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, sardonique.

La vampire rougit de plus belle. Elle laissa échapper un grognement.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le laisser si facilement, Gros Front. »

Sakura serra les poings, accentuant encore l'odeur de l'ail.

« Ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour abandonner, suceuse de sang… »

Elles restèrent un instant à se défier du regard. Finalement, la vampire sourit.

« Je suppose que cela fait de nous des rivales, alors ? Bien. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir, petite humaine. » Dit-elle en accentuant bien le mot « petite ».

Sakura lui rendit son sourire.

« Je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno. »

La vampire parut amusée.

« Ino Yamanaka. Je te serrerais bien la main, Sakura, mais tu empestes l'ail… Considérons que la guerre commence maintenant. Mais dis-toi bien que tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre moi… »

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit.

« Causes toujours, Ino… »

Ino acquiesça.

« Je suppose que ça rend les choses plus intéressantes… Mais bon, je vais être honnête avec toi : tu perds ton temps ici. Sasuke-kun déteste que d'autres que lui traînent par ici… Même des beautés comme nous, c'est dire. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Il a déjà dû te mettre en garde, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que tu es juste têtue… Mais sincèrement, tu ferais aussi bien de retourner à l'autre manoir, si tu veux revoir Sasuke-kun. En plus, je t'ai loupée la dernière fois… On pourra toujours discuter un peu plus une fois là-bas. »

Ces paroles laissèrent Sakura perplexe. De quoi diable cette fille parlait-elle ? Se moquait-elle d'elle ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air… Elle s'apprêta à lui poser la question, mais un lointain hurlement l'interrompit. Ino sembla soudain plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Merde… » Jura-t-elle en jetant un regard précipité à la ronde, avant de revenir à Sakura. « Oooh, il se fait tard ! Il faut que je file ! » Dit-elle très vite, un sourire clairement forcé déformant son visage.

« …Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Sakura, gagnée par une soudaine inquiétude.

« Rien, rien d'important… » Dit-elle précipitamment. « Mais je resterais pas ici, si j'étais toi ! Bye bye ! »

Sur ces mots, Ino se volatilisa. En balayant les lieux du regard, Sakura eut le temps d'apercevoir une chauve-souris qui filait à tire d'ailes en direction de la forêt. Un second hurlement succéda au premier. Plus sauvage, celui-là… Comme celui d'un animal blessé… A ce cri succédèrent une dizaine, une centaine d'autres. La forêt s'était réveillée…

Sakura eut tout juste le temps de sentir la panique affluer en elle. Ses jambes l'emportaient déjà au loin. N'importe où. Le plus loin possible des cris, et de la mort. Loin des vampires. Loin de Sasuke…

Un élan de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Sans cesser de courir, elle jeta un cri par-dessus son épaule, tout en sachant que personne ne l'entendrait :

« Je reviendrai, Sasuke-kun ! Je te retrouverai et je te sauverai ! Attends-moi ! »

* * *

Ses jambes l'avaient portée jusqu'aux portes de son collège. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne s'en était rendue compte qu'à son arrivée. Mais sa maison était dans la direction opposée…

Sakura soupira longuement et se laissa retomber contre le mur de l'établissement, le souffle court et les nerfs à fleur de peau, ses doigts agrippant désespérément la surface irrégulière de la peinture sèche, l'air doux et le silence environnent apaisant un peu les battements de son cœur.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle venait d'échapper, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avait la diffuse impression d'émerger d'un rêve… La nuit claire qui était devenue brouillard, ses jambes qui semblaient agir à sa place, le manoir plongé dans les ténèbres, la fille vampire, Ino, les cris… Tout ça paraissait si irréel… Et pourtant…

Le regard brouillé de la jeune fille alla de la gousse d'ail écrasée dans sa main gauche à ses genoux écorchés, puis revint à l'ail. Non… Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Sakura se retourna, callant son dos contre la pierre, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au bas du mur, gardant sa torche allumée et l'ail au creux de ses mains, pour se rassurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Trop d'événements à la fois… Dormir…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. En outre, l'endroit était loin d'être propice au sommeil. Elle devait rentrer chez elle avant le lever du jour… Ou du moins, avant que des brutes ne lui tombent dessus. Elle resserra son emprise sur le tubercule malmené. Apparemment, l'ail fonctionnait contre les vampires, mais elle n'était pas à l'abri des voyous pour autant…

Elle s'accorda tout de même quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour ressasser les événements de la soirée. Elle n'avait pu retrouver Sasuke, mais avait rencontré une fille qui semblait le connaître… Une vampire…

Le visage souriant et railleur de l'adolescente lui revint en mémoire. En y repensant, elle ne lui avait pas semblée si antipathique que ça… Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été très amicale non plus, mais tout de même… De la part d'un vampire, elle s'était attendue à bien pire…

Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette pensée. Elle ne devait pas oublier que cette fille était l'une d'entre eux. L'une de ceux qui avaient enlevé Sasuke. Une ennemie. Et qui plus est, une rivale pour le cœur du jeune vampire… Elle ne lui ferait pas de quartier !

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un mystère restait insoluble… Cette fille, Ino… avait dit beaucoup de choses étranges… Elle parlait d'elle comme si elle s'était déjà rendue au manoir Uchiha au moins une fois auparavant, mais la jeune humaine n'y était plus retournée depuis la disparition de Sasuke… Et même si ce dernier, comme l'avait dit Ino, l'avait bel et bien épargnée au moment de la mordre, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Or, la vampire affirmait le contraire… Et elle avait parlé d'un second manoir…

« C'est comme si… Elle me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre… ? »

Alors que son regard errait dans le vide, sa propre voix la ramena à la réalité, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une curieuse tâche sur le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait. Intriguée, elle s'écarta légèrement et orienta sa lampe vers elle.

Son cœur rata un battement. Une idée venait de frapper son esprit. Et si… elle avait vu juste ? Et si Ino l'avait bel et bien prise pour une autre personne ? Une personne qui s'était rendue au manoir, qui avait parlé à Sasuke… et avait survécu. Cette personne…

La lumière de la lampe glissa lentement à l'horizontale, suivant la largeur du mur. La tâche était bien plus grande que ce que Sakura avait cru tout d'abord. En fait, il ne s'agissait en rien d'une tâche, mais d'un large graffiti à moitié effacé. Les lettres n'étaient plus très nettes, mais toujours lisibles : N-A-R-U-T-O.

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis, Sasuke est de retour ! Moi, en tous cas, ça me fait plaisir ! (Et je garde mon tome 26 ! Na !) Par contre, sachant que la majorité de mes lecteurs n'aime pas trop Sakura et que cette dernière occupe la majeure partie du chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop saoulés avec elle… Mais bon, personnellement, j'aime bien la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Va falloir vous y faire. (Rassurez-vous, toutefois, son rôle n'est pas si important.)

Au risque de rendre cette note d'auteur interminable, je tiens à m'adresser aux diverses (et nombreuses) personnes qui veulent absolument voir arriver le NaruSasu dans les plus brefs délais : je comprends votre impatience, mais vraiment, je m'en voudrais beaucoup de bâcler une idylle si importante, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de développer leurs sentiments de la façon la plus plausible possible. Or, comme ça n'a pas super bien commencé entre eux et que là, ils en sont au mieux au stade de la tolérance réciproque, vous ne devez pas vous attendre à un patin dès le chapitre suivant… En espérant m'être fait comprendre.

D'un autre côté, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà admirer l'évolution de la façon dont ils se considèrent réciproquement et donc de leurs sentiments respectifs. En ce qui me concerne, c'est encore ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Et comme ça risque de prendre encore pas mal de temps, je vous invite cordialement à en profiter aussi ! (smile)

Du reste, pas de nouveau couple révélé, donc, pas de cookies pour l'instant. Mais il est encore temps de tenter votre chance !

Pour finir, étant donné que je vais très bientôt entrer en prépa littéraire et me faire bombarder de sales notes, il y a une forte probabilité pour que mon rythme de parution en pâtisse, pour changer… T-T J'espère de tout cœur être encore en mesure d'updater régulièrement malgré tout, mais j'aime autant vous prévenir : ça va devenir dur. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. En échange, envoyez-moi pleins de reviews !


	10. Au pied du mur

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Nadramon (qui a la bizarre impression de se répéter)

Genre : De l'amour et de la peur ! X3 …Nom de code : Romance/Angst.

Couples : NaruSasu à venir (entre un abruti profond et un bloc de glace, fallait pas s'attendre à un coup de foudre), GaaHinaNaru à démêler patiemment (Remarque, je peux aussi les laisser à leur désespoir… A voir.) et un sens unique yaoi. Et puis deux ou trois couples secondaires le plus souvent à sens unique qui servent de décor. (Ah, le bon vieux duel Ino vs Sakura… Les héroïnes de shounen n'ont vraiment que ça à foutre… Mais je les aime quand même.)

Disclaimer : Déjà le dixième chapitre et les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Mais je continue à les exploiter impunément dans mon histoire de vampires, et j'ai même pas honte ! XP

**WARNINGS :** A moins d'être du genre à commencer une fic par le dernier chapitre publié (ce que je ne recommande pas, mais vous faîtes ce que vous voulez), je pense que depuis le temps, vous avez dû vous y faire… Enfin, quitte à poursuivre ce satané rituel, attendez vous à des ados en pleine puberté déjà homos, à des jurons et insultes bien sentis, à des coups et blessures (les vampires se gênent d'autant moins qu'ils ne sentent plus la douleur), à de charmantes bestioles anthropomorphes aux pouvoirs étranges qui se nourrissent de sang, à l'instabilité mentale criante de Neji Hyuuga (MUAHAHAHAHA !) et au singulier mélange de l'alchimie avec le vampirisme. Enfin, j'ai beau vous mettre en garde, tout ça a plutôt l'air de vous plaire. (smile)

Salut les lecteurs ! Me voici de retour ! 8D

Pour le coup, honnêtement, je suis plutôt contente de moi… C'est vrai quoi : je suis en prépa littéraire et j'arrive à updater en deux mois ! Balèze, s'pas ? (toute fière) Bon, remarque, j'avais déjà écrit le quart à peu près avant de poster le chapitre 9, mais quand même… Et puis surtout, vous m'avez tous bien soutenue jusqu'ici ! Sérieusement, je sais pas où je serais sans vos reviews, merci infiniment ! T.T

Réponses aux reviews : 12 reviews rien que pour le dernier chapitre ! On a encore battu un record ! Woohoo ! (danse partout) Merci donc à _Ishimaru Tsukiyo, PoseidonDemon, schuichi, naruto-girl, Ayura-Chan, wa-tsukimi, narukawai, Ika-chan, Hasu no Hana, dragonwing4_ (T'es revenue! T'es revenue! XD),_ Maeve Fantaisie_ et_ chonaku _! (distribue d'énormes câlins à la ronde)

_schuichi _: Arrêter ma fic à cause de la prépa ? Ca va pas non ? O.O Tût-tût, je loupe le concours blanc s'il le faut, mais je _continue !_ Ni la neige, ni la pluie, ni les ténèbres, ni même un chibi Haseo (quoique…) ne parviendront à m'arrêter ! En tous cas, merci pour tes encouragements ! Et ta patience… Mais pas de problème de ce côté-là : le NaruSasu à venir est assuré !

_naruto-girl _: Salut toi ! Merci de passer à chaque chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir! (smile) Mince alors j'ai pas réussi à te faire aimer Sakura… Bah, pas grave, je me rattraperai. Pour le NaruSasu, ça vient, mais ça prend du temps, désolée… Pour ce qui est des triangles, pour l'instant c'est surtout GaaHinaNaru et NaruSakuSasu, mais avec moi ça peut s'étendre assez loin. X) Je suis cruelle, quand même… En ce qui concerne le reste, faudra que tu découvres tout par toi-même !

_narukawai _: Heu… Je dirais plutôt que Sakura prend _Sasuke_ pour le centre du monde. (lol) Pour le GaaHina, si tu veux dire par là : « Hinata rendra-t-elle ses sentiments à Gaara ? », eh bien… Il faudra que tu le découvres par la suite ! (smirk) En ce qui concerne Gaara, le pauvre a déjà mordu à l'hameçon… Mais bon, c'est lui qui voulait connaître l'amour, aussi, hein… (Dans le manga s'entend.)

_Ika-chan _: Ah, ça me rassure si t'as compris ! Tu m'as fait peur dis donc ! O.O Oui, le scénario exigeait une bonne part de Sakura ici… Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'elle ne prendra plus jamais autant de place à l'avenir. Merci de bien vouloir patienter pour le NaruSasu ! (Pas comme si vous aviez le choix, mais bon… lol)

_Hasu no Hana _: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton commentaire ! 83 Contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu malgré Sakura ! Personnellement, je l'aime bien, mais je peux concevoir que certaines personnes (et surtout les fans de NaruSasu) aient du mal à la supporter… Mais bon, pas de souci, nos deux tourtereaux n'ont absolument aucune chance d'échapper à la fatalité de leur idylle ! XD (Oh my God… Je commence à causer comme Neji. Quelqu'un ! Décontaminez-moi ! ToT)

_chonaku _: "pas manichéen" ? Wha ! Merci ! (gros câlin) C'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire ! Et puis bon, j'imagine que c'est à peu près ce que je ressens pour Sakura aussi… « Mosieur Destin » ! LOL ! Ca lui va trop bien ! XD Mais bon, tu verras bien, je voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise… (niark) Oulhà, si t'as pas lu mon profile, te donnes pas cette peine ! Après tout, le mien avait surtout une forme standard, je suppose qu'on peut la trouver un peu n'importe où… Désolée d'avoir dit ça. Sinon, merci encore pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Je compte bien rester à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Fiu… Ca fait pas mal d'anonymes, dis donc… D'autre part, de plus en plus de suppositions pour le couple à venir arrivent, il va donc bientôt être temps de cuisiner de nouveaux cookies… Mais je ne dirai rien pour l'instant ! X)

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour la lecture du dizième chapitre (ça y est ! Mes deux fics en sont au même point ! Oye !), en espérant, comme toujours, qu'il vous plaira ! Et en passant, merci infiniment à _Stingmon_, pour le titre et l'épigraphe, et sans qui je ne me serais jamais autant cassé la tête à écrire et réécrire ce chapitre… Je t'adore petite sœur, tu es irremplaçable ! (énorme câlin)

Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Stay for a while, stay forever_

_Sing for the times you're bound to betray_

_Run for your life, run forever _(Sonata Arctica: _Eighth Commandment_)

_**Au pied du mur**_

'Ca suffit.'

Il en avait absolument _assez !_

Assez de ce satané sang qu'aucun autre ne parvenait à compenser, assez de boire dans un intervalle de trois jours le double de ce qui aurait dû lui permettre de tenir une semaine, assez d'essayer de lui échapper, assez de son sourire triomphant… _Plus qu'assez !_

Ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans son poignet avec une énergie redoublée. Son propre sang affluait à sa bouche, et chaque gorgée ne faisait que l'assoiffer davantage. Il tâchait de nourrir l'illusion, mais son corps n'était pas dupe. Aucune chaleur n'émanait de ce sang-là… Et ses tremblements ne cessaient pas.

Avec réticence, Sasuke relâcha sa prise. La nausée lui montait à la gorge. Jurant à voix basse, il s'appuya contre un arbre proche et vomit une bonne partie du sang ingurgité l'avant-veille. Deux jours… Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait mangé et déjà…

Le jeune vampire envoya un coup de poing rageur contre le tronc, laissant un large trou dans l'écorce. C'était de pire en pire… Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Et il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que d'y retourner…

Cette seule pensée manqua le faire vomir à nouveau. Non, jamais ! Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. S'il perdait cette lutte, il ne pourrait plus jamais venger les siens.

Ignorant les protestations de son corps, Sasuke rassembla le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et se détacha de l'arbre. Il se sentit vaciller légèrement, mais autant qu'il pouvait en juger, il était capable de continuer.

'Gaara a intérêt à être occupé ailleurs, ce soir…'

Estimant plus prudent de tirer tous les avantages possibles de sa puissance, le vampire prit sa forme de loup avant de poursuivre sa route à travers bois, ses quatre pattes assurant son pas et doublant sa vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve une proie, et vite.

A mi-chemin du village, le Uchiha freina brusquement sa course, museau au vent. L'odeur était infime, mais… Il n'y avait pas de doute. Le sol sentait la cendre…

Tâtant prudemment la terre fraîche autour de lui, le loup noir contourna lentement la zone. A un moment donné, sa patte droite s'enfonça profondément dans le sol et effleura une chose solide et pointue. S'écartant aussitôt, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Gaara avait placé un de ses pièges ici. Et à en juger par l'odeur, un vampire s'était déjà laissé prendre… Probablement la veille, puisque le renégat avait eu le temps de dissimuler à nouveau les pieux…

Le Uchiha parvint à atteindre le village sans autre encombre. En dépit du fait qu'il venait de frôler la mort, il se sentait plutôt rassuré. Ce piège avait été posé tout récemment, et Gaara ne l'inspecterait qu'en dernier lieu. En général, il chassait loin des chausse-trappes.

'Mais il reviendra avant les premiers signes de l'aube…' Songea le jeune vampire. 'Il lui faut du temps pour enlever le plus de cendre possible et dissimuler à nouveau les pièges. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner…'

Il s'apprêtait à flairer l'odeur d'éventuelles proies, lorsqu'il s'interrompit. S'écartant d'un bond de côté, il entendit quelque chose siffler à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait une demi seconde plus tôt. Un second objet aussi vif que le premier le suivit aussitôt, et le loup ne l'esquiva que d'extrême justesse avant de se tourner dans la direction d'où les deux projectiles semblaient provenir en montrant les crocs.

Une silhouette accroupie sur un poteau électrique tira à elle ce qui semblait être une longue chaîne argentée et accueillit l'objet attaché à son extrémité dans le creux de sa main. Sasuke reconnut sans mal le style de combat, mais sut tout de suite que l'individu n'était pas Gaara. Ses yeux de loup lui permettaient de saisir le moindre détail des vêtements de la personne, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, et sa physiologie ne correspondait pas du tout à celle du renégat. L'accoutrement encore moins…

« Tu es très agile. » Commenta l'intrus d'un ton admiratif, sans se soucier de parler bas. « Et tu as de bons réflexes. Mais ta façon de bouger est un peu étrange… »

Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement. Les tremblements provoqués par le manque incommodaient sa liberté de mouvement, c'était indéniable… Mais ce n'était pas un sérieux handicap, et le jeune vampire avait toujours fait de son mieux pour s'en arranger. Ce type n'était pas n'importe qui pour l'avoir remarqué…

« J'ai vu pas mal de vampires comme toi. » Poursuivit le jeune humain en inclinant la tête d'un air songeur. « Mais seulement aux alentours de Konoha… Et les symptômes semblent un peu différents de ceux de la Faim ordinaire. Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut être la cause de cette maladie. Mais je ne pense pas que tu accepteras de me le dire, pas vrai… ? »

« Et moi, je croyais que les chasseurs de vampires avaient pour principe de ne jamais s'adresser à leurs proies… » Répliqua Sasuke en se retransformant, sans baisser sa garde. « Enfin, ceux de Konoha sont connus pour leur… originalité. »

Son vis-à-vis s'accorda un moment pour l'observer en détails, et le Uchiha en profita pour en faire autant. Ce chasseur avait l'air très jeune, à peine plus âgé que lui. Son corps élancé, moulé par le ridicule costume vert et noir qu'il portait, semblait habitué aux acrobaties et bien entraîné à la course. En revanche, le vampire ne pouvait absolument rien tirer du visage qu'une cagoule et un masque vert recouvraient. Il constata, en revanche, non sans une forte exaspération, que le masque était à l'effigie d'une tête de tortue dont les yeux rouges brillaient dans la nuit. Les rumeurs n'exagéraient vraiment pas au sujet de ces types…

« Je sais qui tu es… » Dit lentement l'autre, qui avait, semblait-il, également achevé son examen. « Tu es Sasuke Uchiha. Tu as disparu il y a six ans… »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça…

« Ca ne devrait pas te surprendre de me trouver dans le coin… Les gens d'ici ont plutôt l'habitude de voir des disparus la nuit, et les types comme toi encore plus. »

« Mon maître t'avait déjà aperçu une fois il y a cinq ans. » Répondit l'interpellé, dont la voix s'était faite méfiante. « Tu avais l'aspect physique d'un enfant de huit ans… Tu ne peux pas en faire treize maintenant… Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Rien ne m'oblige à te répondre. »

Le garçon masqué hésita, puis acquiesça dans l'obscurité.

« D'accord, tu ne veux rien dire… Mais moi, je ne te laisserai pas passer. Tu te rends sans doute au village afin de te nourrir… Et ma mission est d'en protéger les habitants ! Je suis le Resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha ! Souviens-t-en bien, Enfant de la Nuit ! »

Sasuke eut une moue exaspérée. Comment ce type pouvait-il balancer des conneries pareilles avec tant d'enthousiasme ? Il lui faisait _vraiment_ perdre son temps…

« Je peux toujours faire de toi ma prochaine proie… » Fit-il remarquer, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

« Je m'en voudrais de tuer un vampire aussi jeune… » Répondit le chasseur, apparemment en toute sincérité, en empoignant ses armes, avant de se redresser. « Mais si tu insistes, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre de toute ma force. Il en va de l'honneur des chasseurs de Konoha ! »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » Grogna Sasuke. « Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. »

« Très bien. » Dit le garçon masqué en sautant à bas de son poteau, face au Uchiha. « Battons-nous ! »

Le jeune vampire ne se le fit pas répéter. En un éclair, il se retrouva derrière le garçon, prêt à frapper. Juste avant que le poing n'atteigne sa cible, le chasseur fit volte-face et brandit une rose devant lui. Sasuke se figea, et un coup de pied circulaire l'envoya voler en direction du mur d'en face.

Comme au ralenti, ses bras s'écartèrent de son corps et de larges ailes battirent l'air, l'entraînant hors de portée du crochet, ou de ce qu'il supposait en être un, qui fonçait sur lui. Sa transformation achevée, Sasuke repartit à la charge, visant la nuque. Son adversaire lança la rose dans sa direction, mais la chauve-souris l'esquiva d'un tonneau et poursuivit sur sa lancée, redressant au dernier moment pour mordre l'infime ouverture entre le masque et le haut col.

N'évitant la morsure que d'extrême justesse, le chasseur dut enchaîner les sauts périlleux arrière pour esquiver les assauts redoublés de la chauve-souris. Finalement, il retourna d'un bond se percher sur son poteau électrique et lança son crochet droit sur l'animal qui revenait à la charge.

'Il émane de lui une odeur d'ail…' Songea Sasuke en esquivant. 'Mais elle est infime… Il n'a pas encore écrasé les gousses qu'il possède… Et quel _genre_ de chasseur utilise des _roses sauvages ? _Il se fiche de moi ?'

Sa colère ravivée à cette pensée, le vampire esquiva le second crochet, contourna rapidement son adversaire et prit à nouveau la nuque pour cible. Au dernier moment, alors que le garçon faisait volte-face, il changea encore de forme, doublant de volume d'un coup et projetant en avant ses pattes griffues devenues serres. En un éclair, le hibou atteignit sa cible et parvint à enfoncer ses serres dans la chair exposée.

Avec un cri étranglé, le jeune humain saisit le rapace à deux mains et l'arracha à grand-peine de son cou. Alors que l'oiseau s'apprêtait à se métamorphoser à nouveau, le chasseur lâcha précipitamment prise et bondit hors de portée, tenant sa gorge d'une main et lançant un crochet de l'autre. Reprenant forme humaine, Sasuke le sentit effleurer son épaule droite, qui se raidit l'espace d'un instant.

'Un…crochet ? Non, ce n'en est pas un… Ce sont trois simples boules d'argent au bout d'une chaîne…' Réalisa le jeune vampire en voyant les objets tournoyer, entraînant après eux la chaîne qui, divisée en trois, s'enroulait rapidement sur elle-même en dessinant de larges boucles. 'Cette chaîne est elle-même en argent, mais pas enduite d'ail… Ce n'est pas qu'il me sous-estime. Ce type n'attaque pas pour tuer …'

« …Ces armes sont vouées à la capture… » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Tout juste. » Reconnut le jeune chasseur qui tenait toujours sa gorge d'une main, et Sasuke sentit qu'il souriait malgré la douleur. « Je te l'ai dit : je ne tue que lorsque j'y suis obligé. Mon maître me l'a bien enseigné : massacrer leurs semblables ne fait qu'accroître le mal qui ronge le cœur des vampires ! Et si nous utilisons cette méthode barbare sans remords, nous ne valons pas mieux que le pire d'entre eux ! »

« Tout ça est bien beau… » Répliqua le jeune vampire d'un ton sec. « Mais ça ne va pas être évident de me capturer avec une telle blessure, tu ne crois pas ? Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire de cadeau. Je meurs de faim… »

Coupé dans son élan, le chasseur inclina légèrement la tête de côté, visiblement perplexe.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air bien… » Dit-il lentement. « Mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que la Faim en soit la cause… »

« Garde tes brillantes déductions pour toi… » Gronda le Uchiha, que le manque poussait à bout. « Il me faut du sang… »

Et il chargea à nouveau. Le garçon masqué esquiva le coup de poing, mais ce dernier s'ouvrit au dernier moment et l'ongle du vampire s'enfonça entre les doigts qui protégeaient la blessure, l'approfondissant encore. Grimaçant, le chasseur parvint à l'écarter de lui. Par réflexe, Sasuke se raccrocha au masque, qui fut arraché au passage.

Seule la moitié du visage rond du garçon devint visible. La cagoule le recouvrait jusqu'au bas du front et juste en dessous, une large paire de lunettes aux verres rouges était plaquée sur les yeux et couvrait presque entièrement le nez.

'Des lunettes à infrarouge…'

« Si tu tiens à la vie, tu n'as pas intérêt à retenir tes coups contre moi. » Avertit le Uchiha, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ses tremblements. « Si tu ne réagis pas, je vais vraiment finir par te tuer ! »

Sourd à ses paroles, le garçon se contenta de rajuster son haut col autour de son cou, tirant d'un coup sec sur les fils qui l'entouraient afin de le resserrer autour de la blessure, et lui fit à nouveau face.

« Je ne peux pas… te laisser… aller plus loin. » Articula-t-il d'une voix que la douleur rendait rauque.

Sasuke jura à voix basse.

'Il ne paye pas de mine… Mais ce type n'est vraiment pas mauvais… Merde…'

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un assaut décisif, un hurlement le stoppa net. En provenance de la forêt…

'_Quoi ? _Déjà ? C'est pas vrai…'

Pourquoi diable Gaara revenait-il si tôt ? Il n'était même pas trois heures du matin… Et ce type qui allait le ralentir…

Sasuke ne se rappela qu'à cet instant du peu d'occasions qu'Hinata avait eu de poursuivre ses expériences, ces derniers jours. D'abord, il y avait eu le cas de Naruto. Ensuite, le retard accumulé dans ses études et le manque de sommeil… Elle avait probablement décidé de rattraper le temps perdu cette nuit. Pour cela, elle avait besoin de Gaara… Et plutôt que de remettre sa chasse à plus tard, ce dernier avait décidé de s'y prendre tôt et d'en finir vite…

D'autres cris suivirent.

« Putain de merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sans réfléchir, profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Sasuke lui lança le masque de bois de toutes ses forces et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, le plus vite possible. C'était fichu. Gaara présent, il ne pourrait jamais étancher sa soif sans risquer d'y laisser sa peau.

Le jeune vampire poursuivit sa course effrénée sans un regard en arrière, les poings serrés de rage. Il retournait au manoir… Mais il ne boirait pas une goutte de ce sang. Il agresserait Hiashi Hyuuga dans son sommeil s'il le fallait, mais pas question de se laisser faire ! Jamais, pour rien au monde, il ne céderait sa liberté !

Le jeune chasseur avait saisi le masque lancé par pur réflexe et regardé le vampire s'enfuir sans comprendre. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il esquissa un pas dans cette direction, puis se ravisa. Le suivre aurait été du suicide… Il n'était pas encore suffisamment expérimenté pour se rendre dans la forêt.

'C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas le seul à réagir de cette manière…' Songea-t-il. 'A chaque fois que les loups hurlent de cette façon, la plupart des vampires fuient aussitôt en direction de la forêt. Je me demande bien pourquoi…'

Avec précaution, le chasseur desserra son haut col, sortit une trousse de secours du petit sac à dos qu'il portait et appliqua un peu de désinfectant à sa plaie au cou avant de la recouvrir d'un bandage. Elle n'était pas réellement sérieuse, et il avait déjà survécu à bien pire sans matériel de secours. Il pourrait sans doute patrouiller encore un peu avant de rentrer dormir…

Une fois satisfait, le jeune humain rangea sa trousse de secours. Il jeta un dernier regard à la sombre forêt de Konoha, de laquelle les cris continuaient d'émaner.

« Tu n'es pas un mauvais vampire, Sasuke Uchiha. » Dit-il en levant un pouce solennel appuyé d'un sourire étincelant dans l'obscurité, la classe triomphant momentanément de la physique, dans la direction que son adversaire avait prise. « Nous nous reverrons sûrement… Et la prochaine fois aussi, je jure de ne pas te tuer ! Mais je te promets de ne pas te sous-estimer non plus ! Notre combat sera loyal et acharné, à la mesure de la fougue de notre jeunesse ! »

Sur ce, le jeune chasseur rajusta son masque et disparut dans la nuit, la rose sauvage laissée à l'abandon seule témoin de son passage.

* * *

Les cris s'étaient tus. Les feuilles frémirent sous le vent. Lentement, la poussière retomba. De fines particules vinrent se coller à sa peau. Il ne bronchait pas. Seuls ses cheveux bougeaient, dansant au-dessus de sa tête au gré de la brise nocturne, comme mus par une énergie propre. Ses yeux éclairaient la nuit de leurs rayons verts. Ils souriaient. La bouche en-dessous était déformée par un rictus sardonique, démoniaque, qui allumait en eux cet éclat meurtrier.

La lueur de la lune était douce et fraîche contre sa peau. L'odeur acre du sang emplissait ses narines. Les pellicules de cendre glissaient avec paresse le long de ses bras et de son visage, comme las d'adhérer à ce corps immobile que le froid ne quittait jamais. Le manche des deux crochets de métal était logé dans chacun de ses poings serrés. Une goutte de sang se détacha de celui de gauche. Il avait tué un jeune vampire, cette nuit.

Peu à peu, le vent se raréfia. Au fur et à mesure que la brise s'adoucissait, les traits du renégat semblaient perdre de leur rigidité. Le rictus parut onduler, comme un reflet dans une eau trouble, avant de disparaître peu à peu, laissant place d'abord à un sourire crispé qui cachait sa dentition, puis à une ligne impassible sous les deux yeux luisants. Presque entièrement débarrassés de leur agressivité, ils conservaient une intensité fiévreuse, semblable à la lueur vacillante d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre, sans que leur propriétaire ne relâche sa prise sur les crochets.

Gaara cligna de ses yeux luisants, l'air presque confus, comme s'il venait d'émerger d'un rêve. Tournant légèrement la tête, il considéra le tas de cendre sur lequel il se tenait sans afficher d'état d'âme. Vingt-six. C'était beaucoup, en une semaine. Et c'était sans compter les pièges de la soirée… Dommage. Il n'aurait pas le temps de les relever.

Se sentant un peu plus calme, le vampire roux fit volte-face et se dirigea à pas lents en direction du manoir. Ce dernier se trouvait à une distance non négligeable. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à presser le pas, bondissant avec légèreté entre les arbres, qu'il distinguait parfaitement dans la nuit opaque. A un moment donné, il lui sembla sentir la présence d'un vampire-chauve-souris à proximité, mais il n'y fit pas attention. La chasse était terminée. Il avait un autre devoir à accomplir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la silhouette du cimetière se dessina enfin devant lui. Gaara ralentit sa progression, considérant les tombes avec indifférence. Des noms défilaient devant lui. La plupart était illisible, témoignant du peu de souci que les Hyuuga accordaient à leur entretien. Leurs propriétaires eux-mêmes n'en avaient que faire.

Son regard s'attarda sur une tombe fraîchement débarrassée de sa mousse. Elle occupait, avec une trentaine d'autres, une place particulière au cimetière. Sur la pierre, on pouvait lire : « Aburame Shino ». Et le nom se répétait à l'infini sur ces quelque trente pierres tombales, comme un requiem de la famille décimée.

Sans ralentir, Gaara poursuivit son chemin. Il savait qu'Hinata venait régulièrement s'occuper de cette tombe, ainsi que de quelques autres. Mais le renégat n'avait pas de tombe.

Passé le cimetière, il n'avait plus que la clairière à traverser avant de parvenir à l'imposante bâtisse. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette blanche qui se tenait debout à quelques pas du manoir, le visage tourné vers la forêt. Sans s'en formaliser, il poursuivit sa route. Cependant la personne parut remarquer sa présence. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis pivota lentement sur elle-même pour venir à sa rencontre. Gaara ne modifia pas sa direction.

Fatalement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'intrus qui lui barrait le passage, bras croisés, ses yeux blancs le fixant avec un mélange de fermeté et de désapprobation. Le jeune vampire s'arrêta, son visage impassible. Ils restèrent un instant à se jauger du regard, jusqu'à ce que le Hyuuga se décide à prendre la parole d'un ton las :

« Tu te rends au laboratoire ? »

Gaara ne répondit rien. Son vis à vis connaissait la réponse.

« J'en déduis que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis… » Dit le jeune humain dans un soupir. « Les échecs répétés d'Hinata en auraient pourtant découragé plus d'un. Depuis longtemps. »

Le renégat ne broncha pas. Il avait l'habitude de ces provocations à peine dissimulées. Son silence parut irriter son interlocuteur :

« Tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'elle n'a pas progressé d'un pouce depuis près de six ans… » Dit-il entre ses dents serrées. « Elle n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de te le cacher. Ton assistance n'y changera rien. Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. »

Les yeux cernés se plissèrent, leur éclat vert s'intensifiant à chaque parole prononcée. Ses doigts pâles effleurèrent la bande métallique de son crochet droit. Le Hyuuga parut prendre cela pour un encouragement, et poursuivit d'un air suffisant :

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle éprouve des difficultés à réussir les expériences les plus basiques. Et tu sais aussi, bien sûr, comment elle est parvenue à créer l'antidote… ou plus exactement, comment elle est parvenue à me _convaincre_ de créer cet antidote. »

Gaara ne réagissait toujours pas, mais la tension dans ses muscles était bien visible. Neji sourit. 'Touché.'

« Elle s'est attaquée à trop forte partie. » Conclut-il. « Elle n'est rien sans mon aide. »

Ces paroles semblèrent rester en suspension entre eux, comme un fin voile que Gaara n'avait qu'à déchirer pour mettre en pièces son vis à vis. Elles flottaient dans l'air, tentatrices, et il lui sembla même qu'elles s'enroulaient autour de son poignet et exerçaient une légère pression, comme pour le pousser à dégainer ses crochets.

Il ignora leur présence diffuse, écho de sa folie. Il respirait calmement, s'efforçant d'atténuer la tension dans ses muscles, sans que ses yeux verts perdent de leur intensité tandis qu'ils fixaient ceux du Hyuuga.

« Elle est capable de réussir. » Dit-il d'une voix à peu près calme.

Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit :

« Si tu en es tellement persuadé, pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? »

Lentement, sans trop se brusquer, Gaara se força à détacher ses doigts du crochet.

« Tu ne devrais pas me parler juste après une chasse. » Répondit-il simplement. « Sa voix est encore forte. »

Neji haussa un sourcil, puis comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait et sentit la colère remonter en lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement méprisant.

« Tout instable et dérangé que tu es, tu dois bien comprendre, _quelque part_, que tu t'acharnes à défendre une cause perdue ? »

Le renégat semblait avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de son calme, ou peu s'en fallait. Le regard qu'il lui renvoya ne contenait plus que de la lassitude et un reste d'irritation. Il était fatigué de se répéter.

« Elle travaille dur. » Rétorqua-t-il, sans s'émouvoir. « En outre, le substitut n'est pas ton œuvre. »

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. 'Une pâle copie tout juste bonne à provoquer des maladies, oui… Gaara doit vraiment être plus atteint que ce que je croyais.'

« Eh bien, vas la rejoindre. » Soupira-t-il. « Après tout, il ne tient qu'à toi de réaliser son incompétence… Peu importe le temps que cela te prendra. »

Sans ajouter un mot, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette autorisation pour cela, Gaara contourna son aîné, franchit à pas lents les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du manoir et en franchit la porte.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Neji le foudroya du regard. Il avait beau être patient, l'impertinence du renégat dépassait les bornes. Sa suffisance était d'autant plus irritante qu'il lui était indispensable pour la réussite de son projet… Mais il avait confiance. Au vu du manque total de talent de sa jeune cousine, Gaara ne pourrait se voiler la face bien longtemps : sans son concours, leur projet n'avait aucune chance de réussite. Et le jour où ils se décideraient à lui demander son aide, il faudrait en payer le prix.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Neji reprit son poste d'observation et s'autorisa un sourire. Décidément, il avait tort de s'impatienter autant. Le second élément déterminant de ses ambitions ne tarderait plus à tomber sous son emprise. Et sa hâte d'asservir celui-ci était autrement plus forte…

* * *

Cependant Gaara poursuivait sa route à travers le manoir, sans une pensée pour le jeune Hyuuga. Il parvint en peu de temps à la grande porte de bois au sous-sol et, voyant la lumière filtrer par l'entrebâillement, la repoussa avec aisance et se glissa à l'intérieur, sans se donner la peine de frapper.

L'odeur de brûlé et de médicament qu'il avait déjà sentie de l'extérieur frappa ses narines de plein fouet et la vapeur vint lui piquer les yeux. La douleur n'atteignit cependant pas son cerveau, et les yeux qu'il posa sur la jeune fille assise au milieu des fioles étaient dénués de toute humidité.

Il s'accorda un moment pour l'observer. Complètement absorbée par son travail, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Courbée sur la table d'expérimentation, ses lunettes de protection fermement appuyées contre ses yeux, elle versait goutte à goutte le contenu d'une fiole de couleur bleuâtre dans un petit récipient avec précautions, ses lèvres articulant des chiffres à mi-voix, au rythme de son index qui tapotait la fiole à petits coups répétés pour en détacher le liquide. Les yeux verts remarquèrent les cernes sous les verres translucides, le léger tremblement de la main pâle appuyée sur la table, la manche de la blouse qu'un liquide renversé tâchait sans que la jeune fille parût s'en rendre compte.

Afin de ne pas la déranger, Gaara resta immobile, attendant patiemment que la jeune alchimiste remarque sa présence. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'enchevêtrement compliqué de fioles, de tubes et de chauffe-ballon. Il avait vu cette organisation de nombreuses fois auparavant, et pourtant, il aurait été incapable de la reformer. Même en y mettant toute sa concentration, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa signification, même avec l'aide d'Hinata.

C'était un fait acquis : les vampires ne pouvaient pratiquer l'alchimie. Aucun n'y était jamais parvenu, et le renégat n'avait pas fait exception. Cet art leur restait fermé par on ne savait quel rejet instinctif, ses mystères à jamais insolubles pour les buveurs de sang. L'alchimie dépassait leur entendement.

Les traits de l'enfant-vampire se crispèrent. Ce sentiment d'éternelle perplexité ne faisait que lui rappeler sa condition… Son regard revint à Hinata. Dans un sens, elle aussi l'y renvoyait sans cesse. Et avec plus d'amertume encore…

« AH ! Ga-Gaara ? »

Le renégat cilla, interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées, et rencontra les yeux blancs de la jeune Hyuuga, écarquillés derrière les larges verres.

« Je… Je ne t'avais pas vu, excuse-moi… » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise, après avoir précipitamment ôté ses lunettes.

Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à le saluer plus formellement, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

« Gaara… Tes cheveux… » Souffla-t-elle, horrifiée, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

Interloqué, l'interpellé passa une main prudente dans ses cheveux roux. Lorsqu'il l'eut retirée, il constata que sa paume était devenue grise.

« Tu as… » Poursuivit Hinata d'une voix brisée, sans oser achever sa phrase.

Gaara lui renvoya un regard inexpressif, sans baisser sa main. Il hésita un instant, puis la laissa retomber, faisant face à Hinata, ses yeux exprimant une forme d'amertume teintée de détermination.

« Les chasseurs procèdent ainsi. » Dit-il simplement, sans détourner les yeux.

Hinata sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines…non, des centaines de fois. Elle ne pouvait rien faire…

« …Combien ? »

« Huit. »

Un sanglot lui échappa.

« Q… Qui… ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il apprenait rarement leurs noms avant de les tuer. Mais Hinata connaissait ceux dont il savait le nom. Elle pouvait établir qui il n'avait _pas_ tué.

La jeune fille était restée immobile plusieurs secondes. Finalement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, son corps tremblant de pleurs sans larmes.

Gaara la regardait sans mot dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il était ce qu'il était. Le renégat tuait les vampires. Se nourrissait de sang. Et il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Hinata resta ainsi de longues minutes, sans que le vampire fasse quoi que ce soit pour la tirer de sa torpeur. Finalement, sa faible voix émergea de derrière ses mains :

« …Je dois réussir… »

Lentement, elle redressa la tête. Ses doigts s'écartèrent de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux brûlants, leur lueur vacillante.

« Je dois continuer… » Insista-t-elle, une nuance d'hésitation dans la voix.

Gaara acquiesça. Cela parut lui rendre des forces.

« Je… vais encore devoir… t'utiliser… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. « Pardonne-moi… »

Le renégat ignora la remarque et vint se placer à ses côtés, son expression insondable.

'Tu en es capable.'

* * *

« GAARA ! »

Le vampire tomba à genoux. Ses doigts tremblaient. Ses pupilles se dilataient. Le monde commençait à tourner autour de lui.

Un courant électrique semblait parcourir son corps entier de façon ininterrompue. Chacun des pores de sa peau déversait son flot de sueur, qui semblait teinté d'écarlate. Ses propres nerfs étaient sur le point de lui déchirer la peau. Il saisit sa tête à deux mains et serra les dents, un sang mousseux filtrant sous ses crocs. Il devait contenir le rejet…

« Tiens bon, Gaara ! GAARA ! »

Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui. Il voyait ses yeux blancs agrandis par la terreur. Il la sentait serrer convulsivement ses épaules.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Il refusait le sang artificiel, l'origine alchimique encore trop évidente. L'imperfection. Gaara n'en avait que faire. Cela devait suffire. Cela suffirait.

Le sang glissa sur ses lèvres. Il les humecta et se força à l'avaler. Un spasme le saisit et il fut à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Hinata le retint à grand-peine.

Il sentait ses mains trembler contre sa peau. Il sentit son front se poser contre son épaule.

« Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… » Répétait-elle inlassablement, la voix emplie de honte d'elle-même.

La proximité l'effraya. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais sa nausée s'intensifia et il ne bougea plus. Ses yeux fixaient ceux d'Hinata d'une lueur farouche. Elle frissonna sous ce regard, mais tint bon.

« …Gaara… » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Bois… mon sang… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je t'en prie… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. « Je ne veux pas… que tu tombes malade… »

Il voyait l'humidité poindre entre ses paupières closes. Il voyait la plaie au cou. Il serra les paupières. Il ne voulait pas voir ça…

« …à cause de moi… »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup. Si Hinata l'avait regardé, à cet instant, elle aurait certainement été incapable de nommer la profondeur de la peine que l'on pouvait y lire. L'expression se durcit rapidement et le renégat s'écarta d'elle avec effort, griffant la pierre de ses ongles acérés.

« Tais-toi… » Articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Mais elle s'était redressée. Dès qu'elle l'avait senti s'écarter d'elle, sa volonté s'était affermie.

Elle s'approcha. Gaara la fusilla du regard. Elle eut un instinctif mouvement de recul, mais se força à continuer. Elle parvint à son niveau. Elle tendit vers lui une main tremblante, se ravisa à mi-chemin et se laissa retomber à genoux à ses côtés, le visage incliné vers le sol, ses poings serrés posés sur ses cuisses.

« Gaara… » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ne… t'en fais pas. Ca va aller. J'ai… J'ai encore échoué… Et ce n'est pas à toi d'en payer le prix… Alors… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi… te soigner… C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à souffrir. »

Gaara l'avait toujours terrifiée. Et écœurée. Il ne pouvait vivre une nuit sans tuer un vampire. Il ne pouvait se lier à personne, ne trouvait un semblant d'équilibre qu'en commettant ses meurtres en série. Il était fou. Mais qui était-elle pour le juger ? Elle ne savait que trop bien dans quelles circonstances les vampires naissaient. Aucun ne pouvait échapper aux séquelles d'un tel traumatisme. Tous étaient affectés. Mais lui…

Son état était pire que tout. Il dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Et cela la terrifiait.

'Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il devienne comme ça… ?'

Depuis leur toute première rencontre, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, cette éternelle question revenait la hanter, et restait sans réponse. Une réponse qu'elle ne voulait jamais trouver. Et en même temps, elle voulait savoir. Quelque part, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle éprouvait une sorte de fascination morbide pour ce monstre de tragédie. Elle voulait connaître l'origine de cet éclat vert qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Toute la haine, la solitude, la détresse qu'on y lisait parfois… C'était à vous broyer le cœur…

Et parfois, égoïstement, elle se flattait d'être la seule à pouvoir le sauver.

Elle se haïssait pour tous ces sentiments. De la pitié. Elle éprouvait de la _pitié_ pour la seule personne qui l'aidait vraiment. Le seul être au monde qui croyait vraiment à sa réussite, avait risqué sa vie et abandonné jusqu'à sa dignité pour devenir son cobaye… était le seul vampire qu'elle ne traitait pas en humain. Et elle se détestait pour cette raison. Car en son for intérieur, elle savait que sa folie même le prouvait : entre tous, Gaara était celui qui était resté le plus profondément humain.

_A quoi bon lutter au nom de l'humanité si je ne peux même pas la voir ?_

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres froides effleurer sa blessure, elle ne frémit qu'à peine. Lorsque les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la plaie, ses tremblements furent faciles à ignorer. Elle pouvait même oublier les larmes salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Lui donner son sang était le seul geste suffisamment intime qu'elle pouvait lui accorder. Le seul moyen de le soulager un peu de la solitude qui le dévorait. Le seul moyen de se rapprocher de lui. Et peut-être de le comprendre.

* * *

Le soleil de l'après-midi éclairait le village de ses rayons. Au matin, comme à son habitude, la nuit s'était retirée sans bruit, entraînant après elle son manteau de ténèbres, et ses enfants avaient disparu avec elles, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Et la vie avait repris son cours. Des habitants manquaient à l'appel. On avait entendu des hurlements sinistres dans la forêt. Des silhouettes suspectes avaient arpenté les rues.

Peu importait. La lucidité retrouvée grâce à la lumière dissipait les doutes. Les victimes elles-mêmes s'accusaient de folie. Le temps reprenait son cours, et chacun vivait sa vie.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le temps s'annonçait particulièrement radieux à Konoha. Aucune pluie n'était prévue pour les quatre jours à venir, et les villageois pourraient profiter pleinement du soleil printanier en cette fin de semaine. A croire que la météo faisait de son mieux pour encourager le retour à l'insouciance générale.

Les premiers à s'en réjouir étaient, naturellement, les enfants. Un week-end ensoleillé comme celui-ci était l'occasion rêvée de passer le plus de temps possible dans les parcs naturels avec ses parents, à qui la bonne humeur générale faisait prématurément oublier la menace de la nuit. Si vous aviez de la chance, vous pouviez même espérer rester dehors jusqu'au crépuscule.

Et même si l'on n'avait aucun parent avec qui passer son week-end, les parcs n'en étaient pas moins ouverts, et les tuteurs avaient généralement la bonté de vous céder une avance sur votre argent de poche, vous permettant de saisir l'opportunité de vous payer une glace ou des frites à partager avec vos amis.

La princesse Tsunade et ses subalternes s'étant pliés à ce rituel, l'orphelinat de Konoha s'était rapidement vidé de ses occupants la veille pour ne les retrouver qu'à la nuit tombée. Ce dimanche, la désertion avait commencé en début de matinée, et à présent qu'une chaude après-midi commençait, il ne restait pratiquement aucun orphelin dans le bâtiment.

Pratiquement, car il y a toujours des exceptions. Ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber malades ce jour-là et ceux, plus rares, qui avaient récolté une punition en fin de semaine.

Avec un énième cri de rage, Naruto assena un puissant coup de serpillière au parquet qu'il venait de passer une heure à nettoyer. Toute la malchance du monde prenait un tel plaisir à s'acharner sur lui ces derniers temps que ça en devenait louche. D'abord les vampires, puis les alchimistes, et maintenant ça. Pour un peu, le garçon blond serait devenu croyant.

'En tous cas, il y a _forcément_ quelqu'un, quelque part, qui m'en veut _beaucoup_.'

Grommelant de rage, le jeune orphelin se résolut à tourner l'angle et à récurer les dalles de la salle à manger avec autant d'énergie que s'il avait voulu les arracher. Vraiment, c'était injuste. Si on ne pouvait espérer d'autre récompense pour avoir évité à trois adolescents de se faire égorger et en avoir réchappé avec une demi-douzaine de plaies et bosses qu'un flot de reproches et une interdiction de sortie pour tout le week-end, où allait le monde ?

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait punir à cause d'un combat de rues, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un peu cherché les ennuis… Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si son inquiétude pour Sakura l'avait fait oublier d'éviter les coins sombres !

Naruto croisa trois baguettes gluantes laissées à l'abandon, s'en saisit avec une moue dégoûtée et les jeta dans la poubelle qu'il traînait après lui. Tsunade n'avait rien voulu entendre. De toute façon, on ne pouvait jamais en placer une quand elle était dans un tel état de fureur. A son retour, l'avant-veille, il avait à peine eu le temps de franchir le seuil de l'orphelinat que Tsunade s'était jetée sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il ne se souvenait plus si elle l'avait frappé ou non… Sans qu'il sache trop comment, il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de la directrice, campé sur un tabouret, à se faire asperger de désinfectant et couvrir de bandages.

Sa tutrice avait fait son travail consciencieusement, mais ne s'était nullement souciée du supplice de son patient, appliquant le désinfectant entre deux baffes et serrant les bandages comme si elle avait voulu lui faire un garo.

Elle avait attendu la fin des « soins », s'étant assurée qu'elle avait toute son attention, pour annoncer au jeune orphelin qu'il serait de corvée de nettoyage pendant tout le week-end et que, par conséquent, toute sortie lui serait interdite jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Laquelle, soit dit en passant, il n'avait pas intérêt à manquer pour une nouvelle escapade.

Naruto envoya un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise qui s'effondra contre le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il rattrapa de justesse le sceau d'eau savonneuse accroché à sa hanche avant que ce dernier ne répande son contenu sur son pantalon, puis poursuivit son labeur sans se donner la peine de remettre le meuble sur ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de manquer ce cours, de toutes manières. Au contraire, il lui fallait impérativement se rendre au collège pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de Sakura…

Cette pensée atténua un peu sa colère, laissant place à l'inquiétude. Non pas qu'il craignît que la jeune fille ne se soit pas encore rétablie, il avait confiance en sa force et en le savoir-faire de Shizune. En outre, il avait téléphoné à l'hôpital la veille et savait que sa sortie était prévue pour ce même après-midi.

Il s'inquiétait en revanche beaucoup au sujet de l'étrange obsession que Sakura semblait éprouver pour Sasuke… Même la certitude que ce dernier ne s'en prendrait plus à elle ne parvenait pas à le rassurer totalement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aller la chercher au moment de sa sortie d'hôpital. Il aurait voulu s'assurer lui-même de son rétablissement…

'Remarque, ses parents étaient sûrement là.' Songea Naruto avec un soupir. 'Et ça leur aurait sans doute pas plu de voir leur fille avec un cancre…'

L'orphelin secoua la tête et poussa la serpillière avec une énergie redoublée. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de choses. De toute manière, il verrait Sakura au collège et pourrait lui parler une fois là-bas. Enfin, si elle acceptait lui adresser la parole…

Naruto grogna. Résolu à faire une pause, il dressa le manche de la serpillière à la verticale et s'appuya nonchalamment dessus, le menton sur le dos de ses mains posées l'une sur l'autre, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre ensoleillée, et fit la moue. Et voilà. De nouveau le moral à zéro…

Il fallait dire qu'en deux jours, il ne lui était pas arrivé grand-chose de réjouissant. Sakura qui le détestait toujours autant, voire plus encore, et ne jurait plus, pour une raison obscure, que par Sasuke, un combat de rue, Sasuke qui le tirait encore d'affaire (il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait considérer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose), Tsunade qui le rouait de coups et le consignait, et pour finir, Konohamaru qui lui criait dans les oreilles…

Le jeune humain leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce gamin s'était vraiment trop chauffé avec cette histoire de vampires. On aurait pu croire que les incidents successifs des deux manoirs auraient suffi à calmer ses ardeurs, mais il n'en était rien.

Ou peut-être que ça avait fonctionné, après tout. Du moins, pour un temps. Dans des circonstances normales, l'écolier n'aurait certainement pas attendu cinq jours pour se manifester. Apparemment, la peur des premiers jours l'avait incité à la patience. A l'en croire, tout ce temps, il avait attendu que son chef lui fasse signe, se tenant toujours prêt en cas de besoin. Dans la tête de Naruto, il était plus probable qu'il ait simplement mis ce laps de temps à profit pour se remettre de la trouille bleue qu'il avait connue.

Toujours était-il que Konohamaru en avait eu assez d'attendre. C'est pourquoi, quitte à arriver en retard pour le déjeuner chez son papy, l'énergique disciple s'était précipité à l'orphelinat de son sensei dès sa sortie de l'école pour discuter avec lui du prochain plan d'investigation.

Il avait été bien déçu. Apparemment, le chef avait brusquement décidé que les vampires n'étaient pas si méchants que ça, après tout, et qu'il valait sans doute mieux les laisser tranquilles. Les sautes d'humeur avaient beau être récurrentes chez lui, Naruto n'avait pas vu l'écolier si en colère depuis bien longtemps.

Où qu'il aille, prétextant de nettoyer tel ou tel couloir, Konohamaru l'avait suivi à la trace, l'accusant de vive voix d'avoir renoncé à tous ses principes, d'avoir trahi le village, pactisé avec l'ennemi, etc. A la fin, le peu de patience dont disposait Naruto avait achevé de s'épuiser et, sa corvée oubliée, il avait réparti à son jeune disciple toutes les répliques qui avaient pu lui passer par la tête, ainsi qu'une flopée de jurons, avec autant de hargne. Il avait sa fierté, bordel, et n'allait sûrement pas se laisser traiter de traître par un minus !

Bien que la plupart de ses réparties ne lui aient valu que mépris de la part du collégien, en particulier celle selon laquelle cette histoire ne concernait pas les gamins, certaines avaient fait mouche. Entre autres, le fait que Moegi était elle aussi une vampire, et lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Mais son jeune apprenti restait inébranlable.

_« Les vampires boivent le sang des habitants et les tuent ! On sait où ils se cachent, on a une chance de les arrêter ! Si t'as trop peur pour les affronter, c'est plus la peine que tu sois chef ! J'ai pas besoin d'un lâche comme toi ! Si tu veux laisser tomber, vas-y, mais moi, je vais pas abandonner. Si tu changes d'avis, je serai au QG. Mais si t'as décidé d'être l'ami des vampires, c'est pas la peine de revenir chez papy ! »_

Et sur ces mots, Konohamaru était parti.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir. Sur le coup, il avait été bien trop furieux pour tenter de retenir le collégien. Au contraire, il l'avait plutôt encouragé à décamper vite fait avant qu'il ne lui foute une rouste. Mais avec le recul, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il avait dit…

Grinçant des dents, l'orphelin blond se pencha pour saisir la serpillière qu'il trempa dans le sceau d'eau savonneuse, s'éclaboussant au passage, après quoi il l'essora de toutes ses forces, imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou de Konohamaru. Ou de celui d'un vampire.

D'un geste brusque, il fixa le tissu flasque à son manche et se remit au travail avec vigueur. Qu'est-ce que ce petit imbécile s'imaginait ? Qu'il s'en fichait ? Que ça ne lui faisait rien d'abandonner la bataille alors qu'il avait juré de venger Sakura ? Mais est-ce qu'il savait seulement ce que ça impliquait, d'affronter les vampires ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait que le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de les tuer ?

_« Et alors ? Un pieu dans le cœur et c'est fini ! Si on le fait pendant qu'ils dorment, ils sont pas trop durs à tuer. J'ai vu ça dans un film… »_

_« ET TU FERAIS CA À MOEGI ? »_

A ce moment-là, l'écolier n'avait rien pu répondre. Mais Naruto n'était pas sûr qu'il ait compris le fond du problème : Moegi n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Comment distinguer un bon vampire d'un mauvais ? Il n'allait tout de même pas massacrer tous les vampires du manoir sans distinction…

En tous cas, Konohamaru s'était vite repris :

_« Et toi, tu veux laisser les gens mourir ? »_

Naruto serra les dents à s'en faire sauter les molaires. Bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire, bordel ? Lutter contre des êtres parmi lesquels il ne pouvait distinguer les alliés des ennemis ? Simplement essayer d'en tuer le plus possible, comme le faisait Gaara ?

Il frissonna, les yeux meurtriers revenant hanter sa mémoire. Ressembler à ce type était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il reste sans rien faire. Pas après être allé si loin. Mais, ainsi que son disciple le lui avait explicitement fait savoir, il allait falloir qu'il choisisse une fois pour toutes entre les humains et les vampires…

Il repensa à Hinata. Hinata qui se démenait pour sauver à la fois les vampires et les humains, en essayant de les rapprocher grâce à l'alchimie. Pouvait-il faire pareil ? Et s'il lui demandait de lui apprendre l'alchimie ?

Il revit les étranges appareils et ingrédients en pensée, se rappela les brèves explications de la jeune Hyuuga… Et aussitôt, un mal de tête surgit. Ainsi que le sentiment criant de similitude avec les cours de Genma… Cours dont le sens lui avait toujours échappé. Il jura entre ses dents. Il se voyait mal faire beaucoup mieux en alchimie… Et quelque chose lui disait que les Hyuuga ne seraient sûrement pas d'accord.

'Fait chier… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?'

L'image de Sakura traversa son esprit, et il se reprocha aussitôt le cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Avant toute chose, il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Une fois sa santé confirmée, il s'occuperait des vampires. Oui, parce que, contrairement à ce que pouvait s'imaginer Konohamaru, il n'était pas encore près d'abandonner !

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une chose rouge et jaune étalée sur une chaise un peu plus loin sur sa droite attira son regard. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers elle, traînant sa serpillière après lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un magazine, ou d'un journal de la presse à scandale. Un orphelin avait dû le laisser ici…

Curieux, Naruto le souleva de sa main libre et jeta un coup d'œil à la une. La photo montrait une jeune femme à l'air bouleversé serrant contre elle un petit garçon à l'air un peu endormi, qui devait avoir dans les six ans. Au-dessus de la photo, on pouvait lire en capitales d'imprimerie :

_**« NOUVEAU SAUVETAGE DE L'HOMME-TORTUE :**_

_**FAUT-IL ENCORE CROIRE À UNE LEGENDE ? »**_

« …Hé ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Après tout, on pouvait difficilement résumer plus clairement sa perplexité.

Parcourant rapidement les pages en quête de l'article en question, Naruto se rappela avoir déjà entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça. Plusieurs témoins affirmaient avoir vu un homme en costume de super héros courir sur les toits de Konoha. Il avait même parfois été question de combats contre des vampires. Le jeune orphelin s'y était beaucoup intéressé pendant une période de plusieurs mois, alors qu'il avait dans les dix ans. Depuis, il avait un peu lâché l'affaire, surtout par manque d'informations…

Ayant enfin atteint le passage concerné, il commença sa lecture :

L'incident avait apparemment eu lieu la veille à l'Ouest du village, dans un sous-bois aux environs d'un parc. La majeure partie de l'article était occupée par le témoignage de la femme de la photo. Cette dernière, profitant de la météo favorable, avait emmené son fils au parc et l'avait laissé jouer avec d'autres enfants pendant qu'elle discutait avec une amie. Les deux femmes s'étaient séparées aux premiers signes du crépuscule, mais l'enfant avait été introuvable. Il l'était toujours lorsque la nuit était tombée.

_« « A ce moment-là, j'ai cru que tout était perdu… » » _Disait la jeune femme. « « _Tout le monde sait ce qui arrive aux enfants qui se perdent la nuit… Mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je l'ai cherché partout… Finalement, je me suis décidée à essayer le sous-bois. Je lui avais interdit d'y aller… (…) Alors j'ai entendu des voix… Et l'une des voix était celle de mon fils… ! J'ai voulu courir à sa rencontre et là, j'ai vu… »_

_A cet instant, la mère en détresse s'est retrouvée confrontée à un spectacle qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier : son fils était bien sur place, mais il n'était pas seul… Une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux sombres, d'une pâleur surnaturelle, se trouvait avec lui._

_« Mon fils était évanoui… Et elle le tenait dans ses bras… ! (…) Je crois que j'ai voulu crier… Mais elle m'a regardée… Comme ça, tout d'un coup, un simple regard… Elle souriait. Et c'est comme si mes pieds étaient soudés au sol… »_

_Ainsi stoppée par on ne sait quel pouvoir surnaturel, notre témoin n'a pu que regarder, impuissante, la mystérieuse femme approcher dangereusement son visage de la gorge de l'enfant, ses longues canines blanches luisant dans l'obscurité…_

_Mais au moment critique, un objet brillant jaillit de nulle part et saisit l'agresseur au cou, tirant sa tête hors de portée du jeune garçon. L'instant d'après, un homme masqué surgit « dans un tourbillon de feuilles », nous rapporte le témoin, et réprimande la femme avec autorité._

_« Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé… D'un coup, c'est comme si mon corps s'était libéré. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis précipitée…Cette femme…(…) Elle a essayé de m'en empêcher… Mais l'homme a réussi à l'écarter de mon fils… Il me l'a rendu et m'a dit de m'enfuir… »_

_Notre témoin s'est donc empressée de mettre son enfant à l'abri et de prévenir la police. Mais une fois sur les lieux, les agents dépêchés sur place n'ont trouvé qu'une impressionnante quantité de cendre… Et une rose en son centre._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que de tels événements ont lieu dans notre village. A chaque fois que des témoins rapportaient un duel entre « l'homme-tortue et les vampires », une rose était retrouvée sur les lieux._

_Les autorités sont incapables de se prononcer sur l'identité de ce mystérieux justicier, mais de récents témoignages semblent indiquer que plusieurs personnes se cacheraient en réalité derrière le masque vert. Faut-il soupçonner l'existence d'une bande organisée œuvrant pour le salut des habitants ? Faut-il croire à l'existence des vampires ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un nouvel élément vient, une fois de plus, d'épaissir le mystère ! »_

Naruto cilla. L'article s'arrêtait là. Il parcourut à nouveau certains passages. Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage :

« Cool ! » Siffla-t-il, enthousiaste, en relisant le témoignage de la jeune femme.

Un super héros qui protégeait les habitants contre les vampires… L'idée lui plaisait bien. Peut-être tenait-il enfin la solution à son problème !

« Je me demande si je pourrais faire pareil… Avec un surnom un peu plus cool que « l'homme-tortue », par contre, mais ça doit pouvoir s'arranger… »

Réfléchissant sérieusement à la question, il était sur le point de s'y risquer, avant de se rendre compte que ce type s'était sans doute entraîné deux à trois fois plus que lui pour parvenir à tenir tête aux vampires… Et qu'il disposait sans doute de techniques spéciales.

'Mais l'article dit qu'il y a plusieurs personnes dans le coup…' Songea-t-il avec intérêt. 'Si ça se trouve, ils recrutent des volontaires pour les entraîner… Merde, si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de joindre ces types !'

Mais bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que l'article précise leurs coordonnées. Naruto renifla. Quelle bande de nazes… Enfin, un peu d'infos, c'était mieux que rien, raisonna-t-il en arrachant les deux pages concernées avant de les enfourner dans sa poche. Il pourrait toujours y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait encore du boulot…

Il fut soudain saisi d'un doute. Il pivota sur ses talons pour confirmer ses soupçons. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Les chaises. Les chaises étaient par terre. Il y avait de la nourriture sous certaines d'entre elles. Là où il avait nettoyé. Ou plus exactement, là où, dans sa hâte, il avait nettoyé en contournant les chaises qu'il était supposé avoir mis sur les tables _avant_ de commencer tout usage de la serpillère…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, lancinantes, interrompues seulement par le bruit d'un manche de bois heurtant le parquet. Puis…

« PUTAIIIIIIN ! »

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient une confrontation Sakura/Naruto… C'était initialement prévu, mais finalement, ça va devoir attendre… Ce chapitre commençait à prendre de la place et la longueur du suivant risquait de s'en ressentir… En même temps, j'imagine que c'est pas trop grave dans la mesure où tous les Sakura haters doivent être en train de sortir le champagne…

J'espère être en mesure d'updater bientôt, même si ça va être dur… Continuez à me soutenir, chers lecteurs, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Au plaisir de vous revoir !


	11. Sur la pente

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto contre les vampires ! (Crossover de merde…)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Des persos qui trouvent le moyen de tomber amoureux dans les pires situations possibles… Plus connu sous le nom de Romance/Angst.

Couples : NaruSasu (presque… preeesque…), GaaHinaNaru non réciproque, triangle NaruSakuSasu histoire de rester dans le canon, un sens-unique yaoi à élucider et ptêt deux ou trois autres secondaires à venir, tous hétéros. (Au risque de vous décevoir.) Cela inclue le InoSasu à sens-unique.

Disclaimer : Ce serait cool d'avoir une armée de ninja à son service… Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Cela dit, une armée de vampires, c'est pas mal non plus… X)

**WARNINGS :** Ca devient franchement monotone… Gare aux homos pré-pubères (N'empêche que dans la version originale, Naruto divinisait déjà Sasuke à 7ans…), aux gros mots, plaies et bosses, aux vampires (mais bon sang (c'est le cas de le dire), vous êtes prévenus dès le résumé !), au psychopathe aux yeux blancs (son cas n'est sans doute pas aussi préoccupant que celui de Gaara, mais bon), à l'alchimie qui n'a rien à faire là et, tant qu'à faire, aux deux zouaves aux masques de tortue. Enfin, lisez à vos risques et périls.

**(****Lessivée)** Je… suis… rentrée ! **(se prend une volée de fruits piqués à la cantine)** Urgh… **(titube)** Je _sais_ que ça fait déjà plus de trois mois… (Pitié, ne me jetez pas aux crocodiles !) Je suis _vraiment_ désolée… Mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça, la prépa littéraire ! Estimez-vous heureux que je sois encore en vie ! ToT

Enfin, je suis contente d'être enfin venue à bout de ce pavé ! En comptant mes commentaires sans intérêt, on a encore battu le record ! Ce chapitre vient de coiffer D'outre tombe au poteau ! Une ovation pour lui !

Réponses aux reviews : 11 reviews, et pleins de petits nouveaux ! Je crois que je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point vos commentaires me sont précieux… **(pleurniche)** Merciii ! _Ika-chan, PoseidonDemon, serenia1832, dragonwing4, Ayura-Chan, LoveSasuke !, Saidry, une trop grande fan, Maeve Fantaisie, mr k _et _EmOuille_, à vous tous qui avez été si patients avec moi, je dédie ce monstre de chapitre !

_Ika-chan _: Héhé… Bon, au moins une personne qui était contente de pas voir Sakura, alors… Comme toujours, contente que mes chapitres continuent de te plaire ! Maintenant, pour l'origine du traumatisme de Gaara… X) Va falloir vous armer de patience. (Eh oui, encore…) Pour Hinata, par contre, heu… Je pense que c'est un peu normal de se sentir écoeuré par un vampire sanguinaire psychopathe et qui plus est, fratricide. (Dans un sens…) Du côté du suspense, on change pas une formule qui gagne ! **(smile)**

_LoveSasuke !_ : Oui, oui, ça vient, le NaruSasu… Et désolée pour l'attente, je suis incorrigible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même, si tu repasses dans le coin…

_une trop grande fan _: J'aime bien ton pseudo. Dommage que le smiley ne passe pas sur ffnet… Encore une fois, navrée pour les délais de parution, mais c'est pas ma faute si mes profs sont des tortionnaires retraités ! T.T Enfin, rassure-toi, il n'est pas question que je laisse cette fic en plan ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_mr k _: Ca c'était concis… Mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Je te remercie donc, et espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres !

Et voilà ! Merci encore à toutes et à tous ! Comme de juste, j'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes, et me rattrape pour le délai sur la longueur du chapitre. (C'est peut-être pas la meilleure méthode, mais c'est comme ça que je procède… Désolée.)

Assez blablaté ! Bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

I don't feel __safe,  
Can't disappear without getting my last embrace  
They tied a knot on my life  
It gets tighter when I try to hide._ (Sonata Arctica : _They Follow_)

_**Sur la pente**_

_La Faim aiguise ses sens. La poussière humide des tuiles lui colle aux paumes. Elle sent leur odeur, âcre et familière. Le souffle du vent enlace son corps avec une douceur caressante. Elle ne parvient pas à y puiser de réconfort. La rage lui brûle les entrailles._

_« Déjà de retour ? »_

_Elle tourne brusquement la tête. Le feu a atteint ses yeux. Elle voudrait pouvoir lancer les flammes contre l'intrus, le carboniser pour de bon afin qu'il ait une idée de ce qu'elle endure._

_Il sourit. Elle enrage._

_« Les jeux sont faits. »_

_Ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Elle ne bouge pas. Si elle s'approche, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, cela pourrait lui être fatal. Ses mains agrippent la taule, la fissurent. Elle n'en a que vaguement conscience. Qu'il parte._

_L'autre observe le moindre de ses mouvements. Son visage rayonne. Elle voudrait le lui arracher._

_« Tu peux me détester autant que tu voudras… » Dit-il dans un soupir, sans se départir de son sourire. « Quoi qu'il arrive, tu reviendras toujours vers moi. »_

_« Ta gueule. »_

_Sa voix est rauque. La colère et la Faim s'entrechoquent violemment en elle. La chaleur du sang de cette nuit lui paraît diffuse. Le vent nocturne détend un peu ses muscles. Mais elle ne doit pas bouger. Pas encore._

_Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit._

_« Tu es vraiment tenace. J'ai eu raison de te choisir…Mais il ne te reste que peu de temps. Profites-en bien tant que tu le peux. »_

_Il s'éloigne. Une seconde plus tard, il disparaît derrière l'angle de la fenêtre. Elle se retient de se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui couper la gorge. Elle sait ce qui arrivera si elle se laisse aller._

_Elle draine encore un peu de l'énergie de la brise, puis se redresse. Elle fait face à un parc, du haut d'un toit, le surplombant d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Elle lance un dernier regard haineux par-dessus son épaule à la fenêtre à présent déserte, puis s'élance en avant._

_Son pas est sûr sur le toit inégal. Sa course n'ébranle aucune des tuiles effleurées. Elle atteint le rebord. Ses ailes se déploient tandis qu'elle bondit en avant._

_L'aube approche. Ce soir, elle ne peut plus rien faire. Ses ailes la ramènent au cimetière._

Elle voit des planches. Elle cligne des yeux. Elle est dans sa chambre.

'Encore ce rêve…'

Faiblement, Sakura tourne la tête. Sa fenêtre est entrouverte. Le vent soulève paresseusement les rideaux rouge sang. Elle frissonne et porte une main à sa blessure. Son cou lui fait mal…

* * *

Les giboulées de Mars. Même lorsqu'elles arrivent avec un mois ou deux de retard, on a tendance à les appeler comme ça. Imprévisibles autant qu'éphémères, elles vous prennent par surprise au milieu d'une belle journée et vous trempent jusqu'à la moelle avant de se retirer aussi vite qu'elles sont venues, vous laissant invectiver le destin tout à loisir.

Comme c'était présentement le cas de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pour dire la vérité, la journée ne s'était pas annoncée particulièrement radieuse avec les gros nuages gris qui le narguaient depuis le ciel, mais l'orphelin blond, n'ayant jamais eu les moyens de remplacer le vieux parapluie troué que l'orphelinat le laissait emprunter, avait espéré que pour une fois, le temps serait clément.

Mais bien sûr, c'était trop demander. A peine avait-il quitté la rue de son orphelinat qu'un nuage avait éclaté au-dessus de sa tête et déversé joyeusement toute l'eau accumulée pendant la nuit. La déferlante n'avait cessé que lorsque le collégien à bout de souffle était parvenu à la hauteur de son école : le soleil s'était enfin décidé à émerger de derrière les nuages, et Naruto était _certain_ de l'avoir entendu ricaner.

La mort dans l'âme, il prit tout son temps pour traverser les couloirs déserts de l'école en trainant les pieds, sans se soucier des énormes flaques qu'il laissait derrière lui, ni du fait qu'il avait déjà une heure et demi de retard.

Enfin parvenu à destination, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il repoussa la porte et interrompit le discours de Genma d'un « Bonjour, pardon, panne d'oreiller, je peux m'asseoir ? » qui déclencha quelques ricanements. Le professeur de chimie leva les yeux au ciel et désigna du menton la place libre au dernier rang avant de reprendre son cours. Naruto se demanda vaguement comment il arrivait à articuler avec son cure-dent dans la bouche.

Sans plus de formalités, l'orphelin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, envoyant au passage un coup de pied à l'idiot anonyme qui essayait de lui faire un croc-en-jambe, puis se laissa lourdement tomber bras croisés à son bureau. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'un autre idiot avait collé un chewing-gum sur sa chaise.

Un grognement lui échappa. La journée ne s'annonçait vraiment pas prometteuse… En outre, il détestait la chimie. Trop de mots compliqués, trop de formules à retenir, trop de chiffres… En deux mots comme en cent, ce n'était pas son fort. Il se résolut tout de même à sortir ses affaires. Hinata avait dit que la chimie et l'alchimie suivaient les mêmes bases. S'il parvenait à progresser en chimie, ce serait un début. Pas question de laisser agir les vampires sans rien faire ! Et il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait que les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient dangereusement… Il avait donc résolu de faire des efforts.

Au bout de dix minutes d'intense concentration, il se sentait toujours aussi largué, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'observait. Il eut même la brusque impression que cela faisait un bon moment. Irrité, il leva le nez de son cours et s'apprêta à invectiver le coupable, mais sa voix mourut dans sa bouche. Ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Sakura.

Son sang afflua aussitôt dans ses joues et il sentit avec une intensité nouvelle l'humidité de ses vêtements sales qui lui collaient à la peau et qui dernièrement avaient eu tendance à se décolorer. Sakura le dévisageait ouvertement, ses yeux scrutateurs pleins de leur désapprobation habituelle. Mais cette fois, il y avait autre chose… On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à le percer à jour, à élucider un quelconque mystère dont il détiendrait la clef.

Naruto déglutit, incapable de détourner son regard. Le fait qu'il l'ait prise sur le fait ne semblait pas incommoder sa camarade. Au contraire, son regard s'était affermi, comme si elle le mettait au défi de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher. Il était venu la voir régulièrement à l'hôpital et avait même essayé de lui téléphoner pendant le week-end, sans qu'elle ait jamais répondu. Que pouvait-elle lui vouloir maintenant ?

Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris sa dernière pensée. Après tout, il avait toujours tout fait pour que Sakura le remarque… Mais il avait quand même espéré autre chose que ce regard accusateur braqué sur lui…

'Au moins, on dirait qu'elle est rétablie…' songea-t-il en lui adressant un sourire hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à prendre des notes, l'ignorant ostensiblement. Un peu déçu, Naruto tâcha de se replonger lui-même dans son travail, mais se concentrer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Au bout de cinq minutes, il sentit à nouveau le regard de Sakura se braquer sur lui.

Son corps se tendit aussitôt. Il avait le sentiment que des vagues successives d'ondes négatives déferlaient sur lui. Il fut incapable de tenir son stylo droit pendant le reste de l'heure, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit sonner la cloche annonçant la récréation du matin.

'Le mieux, c'est d'aller lui parler.' Songea-t-il en s'efforçant d'évacuer son stress. 'C'est ce que je voulais faire à la base, de toute façon…'

Ses affaires empaquetées, il esquissa un pas en direction de Sakura qui achevait de ranger les siennes, lorsque quelqu'un lui barra la route. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, la personne le saisit par le col, l'étouffant à moitié :

« Qu'est-ce. Que. T'as. FAIT ? » Gronda Kiba, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

« De quoi tu parles, connard ? » Articula Naruto, les dents serrées. « Et vire ta sale tronche de là, tu pues le chien mouillé ! »

« HINATA ! » Aboya son vis-à-vis, sans modifier sa position. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est absente ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« …Absente ? »

Les yeux de Naruto glissèrent de côté et s'orientèrent dans la direction du siège qu'Hinata occupait toujours d'habitude, une rangée plus loin. La place était vacante.

_« Alors ? »_ Répéta Kiba en resserrant son étreinte. Naruto agrippa son poignet, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

« J'en sais rien, bordel ! Elle a dû tomber malade ou je sais pas quoi… Lâche-moi, merde ! »

« T'arrêtes pas de lui chercher des crosses, dernièrement ! Tu l'as poussée à bout, avoue ! »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Maintenant, si tu te décides pas à fermer ta grande gueule, je te jure que… »

« Ca suffit, Kiba ! »

Les deux collégiens se figèrent, à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

« …Sakura ? » hésita Kiba, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

La jeune fille leur faisait face, les mains sur les hanches, une expression réticente mais résolue sur le visage.

« Lâche-le. » Intima-t-elle.

Naruto sentit son visage s'empourprer pour la seconde fois de la journée. Sakura était en train de le… défendre ?

« Heu… Sakura-chan… ? »

« On peut savoir depuis quand tu te soucies de ce type ? » Le devança Kiba, à présent aussi irrité que déconcerté.

Ces paroles prononcées, quelque chose parut se déclencher. Tout d'abord, Sakura se figea, les yeux agrandis dans une expression scandalisée, comme si elle prenait la question pour une insulte personnelle. Puis une veine apparut sur son front. Puis deux. Suivies de trois autres. Les deux garçons déglutirent simultanément.

Les poings serrés à se transpercer les paumes, Sakura fit un unique pas en avant qui parut retentir dans toute la pièce, et Kiba recula aussitôt, sans lâcher Naruto.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? » Siffla la jeune fille en faisant craquer ses articulations. « Je me charge de lui… »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis un large sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il tournait un regard pensif vers Naruto, qui semblait sujet à de brusques sueurs froides.

« OK… » Dit Kiba en élargissant son sourire, avant de relâcher sa prise.

« Bon courage. » Glissa-t-il au garçon blond avec un air de triomphe, avant de s'éloigner en prenant soin de contourner Sakura d'un bon mètre et demi.

Plusieurs sirènes d'alarmes s'étaient mises à hurler dans la tête de Naruto. Plus aucun élève dans la classe. Une Sakura à l'air franchement furax à moins de deux mètres. La porte ou la fenêtre ?

« Heeuu… » Bredouilla-t-il, sentant la sueur s'accumuler dans son dos. « G-Genma-sensei va vouloir fermer la classe… Donc… »

« Tu me suis dehors. » Le coupa la jeune fille d'un ton sans réplique. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Naruto déglutit. Ca n'était vraiment pas le genre d'introduction qu'il aurait souhaité pour un entretien privé avec Sakura… Il s'apprêta à protester, mais l'expression de la jeune fille l'en dissuada aussitôt. Il n'y gagnerait que quelques coups supplémentaires… Il acquiesça à contrecœur.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face pour se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie, si bien que le collégien dut presque courir pour rester à son niveau. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches menant à l'extérieur, il chercha vainement à se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver Sakura à ce point. Rien ne venait. Il ne l'avait même plus revue depuis l'incident de l'hôpital ! Elle n'allait pas encore l'accuser de la harceler à cause des coups de téléphone, si ?

Ils avaient atteint un coin désert de la cour, à proximité du bosquet, et Naruto achevait de numéroter ses abatis, lorsque Sakura s'arrêta enfin. Toutes les pensées du garçon blond se figèrent aussitôt. Seule demeura la crainte de ce qui allait suivre. Et qui risquait d'être douloureux…

Cependant la jeune fille gardait le silence, sans même se tourner vers lui. Naruto fixa son dos avec anxiété, espérant y déceler un signe quelconque de son état d'esprit. Des relents d'humidité empoissaient l'air, et le silence de la jeune fille n'en paraissait que plus pesant. Il eut la vague impression qu'elle tremblait… Mais il n'aurait su dire à quoi cela était dû.

« Tu… » Hésita Sakura, le tirant de sa torpeur.

Elle se tut à nouveau, comme en proie à un fort conflit intérieur. Finalement, elle se tourna à demi vers lui, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs en dépit de l'incertitude qu'on y lisait :

« Tu as dit que les vampires existaient. Que tu avais rencontré celui qui m'a attaquée. Et tu as même appris son nom… »

Naruto sursauta.

« H-Hein ? Heu… Bah oui… Pourquoi ? » Répondit-il, incertain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Sakura se tourna totalement. Quelques feuilles détrempées suivirent son mouvement, entraînées par ses chaussures, pour retomber lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'elle se campait devant lui. Toute hésitation avait disparu de son regard. Elle ne le lâcherait plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à chacune de ses questions.

« Raconte-moi. » Intima-t-elle, et cela sembla lui coûter un certain effort. « Je veux tout savoir. Et ne _songe_ même pas à t'enfuir. »

Le collégien avait eu un instinctif mouvement de recul. Il avait beau s'être attendu à pire, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements…

« Heu… Mais… On a cours dans pas longtemps… »

« On séchera s'il le faut. Ce ne sera pas la première fois pour toi, si ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Naruto la regarda, bouche bée. Sakura Haruno, première de la classe et élève modèle depuis la première année… voulait _sécher ? _Il déglutit. Sakura n'avait _jamais_ manqué un seul cours à moins de n'être plus en état de marcher. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver… ?

'OK…' Songea-t-il en sentant la panique monter en lui. 'Ca veut dire que si je lui dis pas ce qu'elle veut, je suis mort… Mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire sur les Hyuuga… Mais je veux pas mourir… ! Reste calme… Réfléchis…'

« …Tu veux savoir quoi ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Tout. Depuis le début. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un énorme risque. S'il révélait quoi que ce soit, les Hyuuga le tueraient à coup sûr. Mais le regard de Sakura en disait long. S'il refusait de se mettre à table, elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le faire parler sous la torture.

'Bon, j'ai le choix entre deux sortes de mort…'

_« Réponds ! »_

Il sursauta et acquiesça furieusement. Ok. Il ne briserait pas sa promesse, mais il lui révélerait ce qu'il pourrait. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça de retrouver son calme avant de se décider à commencer son récit. Ses paroles furent d'abord lentes et hésitantes tandis qu'il guettait avec anxiété les réactions de Sakura, qui le fixait sans broncher, à la fois suspendue à ses lèvres et prête à le plaquer au sol s'il tentait de fuir. Naruto parvint cependant à se calmer peu à peu, et le rapport des événements se poursuivit avec davantage de fluidité :

Il raconta la façon dont il avait découvert le lieu de l'agression et avait fait le rapprochement avec les incidents du manoir Uchiha, puis sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Ce fut ce moment que la cloche choisit pour sonner, mais Sakura semblait plus décidée que jamais à écouter son histoire jusqu'au bout. A la seule mention de Sasuke, son corps paraissait se tendre davantage, et Naruto crut la voir frissonner à plusieurs reprises. Il hésitait à mettre ces réactions sur le compte de la peur. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue à l'hôpital ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, et son cœur se serrait à cette pensée, rongé par il ne savait quelle inquiétude…

Il s'efforça de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux. De toute façon, Sasuke avait juré qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus jamais à elle… Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Il secoua la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe et méfiant de la part de Sakura. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber. Le problème principal était le fait qu'il avait presque entièrement relaté les événements du manoir Uchiha et se rapprochait dangereusement du moment où il avait découvert le manoir Hyuuga. Il devait clore son récit sans l'évoquer. Pourtant, il n'allait quand même pas laisser Sakura croire qu'il avait abandonné pour si peu !

C'est alors que l'idée le frappa : il n'avait qu'à enchaîner directement avec l'incident de la ruelle ! Il s'apprêtait à louer mentalement son génie, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de donner à Sakura une image de lui comme inférieur à Sasuke… Il grogna de dépit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix…

'Et puis merde, Sasuke est quand même un vampire…'

_« Alors ? »_

Il sursauta. Oups. Ca faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il ne parlait plus. Il espéra que la jeune fille les mettrait sur le compte de la perplexité…

« Ah… Excuse-moi… » Dit-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. « C'est que, tu comprends… J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'a laissé partir cette fois-là… Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il a recommencé. Il m'a même… sauvé. »

Le dernier mot parut peser lourd sur sa langue, et Naruto fut forcé de s'interrompre à nouveau, rouge de honte. Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. Et il ne s'apprêtait à en révéler que la moitié à Sakura. En réalité, peu importaient les difficultés qu'il avait à l'admettre, Sasuke lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois…

Ravalant son embarras, il conta l'anecdote à la jeune fille, qui était visiblement trop déconcertée pour le rappeler à nouveau à l'ordre. A deux ou trois reprises, elle parut sur le point de l'interrompre, mais se ravisa et l'écouta jusqu'au bout.

« …Et puis il m'a déposé à l'orphelinat. » Conclut-il, avec quelque réticence. « Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça… Mais tu vois, comme il m'avait aidé et tout … Ben, ça me semblait pas très juste de continuer à lui chercher des crosses… Tu comprends ? »

Il lui lança un regard hésitant, se sentant particulièrement ridicule. Et honteux. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait pu ajouter… Mais il n'avait pas le droit de parler du projet d'Hinata, et il ne pouvait quand même pas regarder Sakura en face et lui dire qu'au fond, on ne pouvait pas blâmer Sasuke parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la tuer et ne l'avait attaquée que pour se nourrir !

Il vit clairement le reproche dans ses yeux, que des mèches rebelles assombrissaient encore. Il déglutit. OK, son récit était terminé, maintenant les coups pouvaient pleuvoir …

« Et c'est tout ? » Demanda Sakura, l'air suspicieux.

« Bah… Oui. » Approximativement cinquante mètres entre lui et la porte du hall. Peut-être qu'en courant suffisamment vite…

« Tu mens. »

Naruto sursauta. Sakura s'était avancée d'un pas, menaçante.

« Je sais qu'il existe un second manoir. » Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Et tu vas me dire où il est. »

La panique s'empara de lui et l'espace d'une seconde, le collégien fut sur le point de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Il se retint à temps. S'il prenait la fuite, les soupçons de Sakura en seraient renforcés. Il devait la convaincre qu'il ne savait rien.

« De-De quoi tu parles ? » Bredouilla-t-il en reculant de quelques pas, mettant un point d'honneur à maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux. Son dos heurta un tronc. Il déglutit. Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre l'existence du manoir Hyuuga ?

« Tu n'es pas le seul à essayer d'éclaircir le mystère des vampires. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. « J'ai mené mon enquête de mon côté. Et je suis aussi allée au manoir Uchiha. »

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer. Sasuke… ? Non, il n'aurait rien révélé sur le manoir Hyuuga… Mais alors, comment… ?

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure colle avec ce que j'ai appris. » Poursuivit Sakura d'un ton plus calme, après avoir scruté un moment son visage. « Alors, je veux bien te croire. Mais je suis sûre que tu en sais plus. Dis-moi toute la vérité. »

Ces paroles n'avaient rien de rassurant. Sakura le croyait, mais cela ne résolvait en rien le problème posé par le fait qu'elle en savait trop. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait plus seulement de lui, à présent. Le fait que Sakura connaisse l'existence du second manoir suffisait à la mettre en danger de mort. Les Hyuuga ne toléreraient sûrement pas qu'une autre personne étrangère à leur organisation partage leur secret. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« E-Ecoute Sakura, je t'assure, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… Quel autre manoir ? Qui t'en a parlé ? »

Rester calme. Jouer les imbéciles. Essayer de récolter des infos.

« J'ai mes sources, ça ne te regarde pas. » Trancha Sakura. « Mais on m'a dit que je pourrais retrouver Sasuke-kun dans le « second manoir », alors dis-moi où il est ! »

Les yeux du collégien s'agrandirent.

« Retrouver… Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ce type est dangereux ! »

« Je m'en moque. » Répliqua Sakura, sans la moindre hésitation. « Peu importent les risques. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. »

Naruto sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine. A la dernière phrase, il s'enfonça dans ses entrailles et parut l'écraser de l'intérieur. Il la regarda. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue avant. On y lisait de la détermination, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait refusé de voir jusqu'ici…

Tandis que son cœur chutait dans sa poitrine, il ressassa dans sa tête la scène de sa dernière visite à l'hôpital. Le trouble de Sakura, l'absence totale de rancune à l'égard de Sasuke, son inexplicable inquiétude pour lui…

« Tu… l'aimes ? » Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Les joues de Sakura virèrent au rouge brique. Elle se ressaisit avec difficulté :

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

Il sembla au collégien que son cœur venait de heurter le fond. L'onde du choc résonna dans tout son corps, pour se dissiper avec une langueur déchirante.

_« Pourquoi, tu es amoureux d'elle ? »_

_« Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? »_

Naruto cligna des yeux. Ces mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés… Il était étrange de les retrouver dans la bouche de Sakura. Elle le regardait à présent avec défi, s'attendant manifestement à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Confusément, il sentit un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« C'est parce que tu le connaissais avant, c'est ça ? »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton égal, presque nonchalant. Son calme le surprenait lui-même. Peut-être l'avait-il su depuis le début ? A présent qu'il était contraint d'y faire face, il se sentait plongé dans une sorte de transe indifférente. Vide, comme si l'aveu avait chassé de son cœur toute forme d'émotion. A cet instant, Sakura aurait pu embrasser Sasuke sous ses yeux, il n'aurait pas été sûr de réagir.

Cependant Sakura s'était pétrifiée :

« …Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda distraitement Naruto.

D'une main, Sakura le plaqua contre le tronc, le tirant à demi de sa torpeur.

« Comment sais-tu que je le connaissais ? » Répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque mot, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

Naruto cilla rapidement pour achever de se réveiller. Prenant enfin conscience de ce dont il était question, il jura à mi-voix. Il avait pris soin d'éviter le sujet, mais cela lui avait échappé. Il n'avait plus le choix.

« On a un peu parlé de toi… » Admit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Il sentit la main de Sakura trembler contre sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serra un peu.

« Quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant, sans relâcher sa prise.

« Après ma dernière visite à l'hosto… » Lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur. « Il a dit que vous étiez ensemble en primaire… »

« Naruto, il faut que je le revoie ! » Intima-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder en face. « Ca m'énerve vraiment d'avoir à te demander ça, mais… S'il te plaît, aide-moi à le retrouver ! »

Deux yeux verts suppliants s'étaient braqués sur lui. Il fit de son mieux pour soutenir ce regard. Il s'était humidifié. La lueur y était plus intense que jamais. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait…

Naruto sentit ses entrailles se nouer. C'était inutile. Il était incapable de résister à une telle expression…

« …D'accord. »

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina.

« Tu le jures ? » Demanda-t-elle en resserrant un peu sa prise sur son col, retrouvant un peu de son air menaçant.

« Oui… Ecoute, je te promets de m'arranger pour que tu le revoies, mais surtout, tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! »

« Bon… » Soupira Naruto. « Dans ce cas, je lui en parlerai… »

Sakura relâcha enfin sa prise, mais ne s'écarta pas immédiatement et le fixa d'un air suspicieux :

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'emmènerais pas simplement avec toi pour le voir, si tu sais où le trouver ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… » Admit-il. « Et je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi non plus. Il ne faut plus que tu me poses de questions sur ce que je sais, d'accord ? C'est très important… »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Tout ça était décidément très louche. De toute évidence, Naruto lui cachait encore des choses. Mais si elle insistait trop, il y avait des chances qu'il se défile pour de bon, et il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse échapper cette chance de revoir Sasuke. Et puis, tout bien considéré, elle préférait largement rencontrer Sasuke en tête-à-tête plutôt qu'avec Naruto… Un peu à contrecœur, elle acquiesça de la tête :

« Tu as ma parole. Mais seulement à condition que tu me laisses revoir Sasuke. Si tu te défiles, je te jure qu'aucun dentiste au monde ne pourra remettre ta mâchoire en place quand j'en aurai fini avec toi… » Dit-elle en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« O-Oui, oui ! Aucun problème ! » Répondit nerveusement Naruto en se callant contre le tronc comme s'il espérait disparaître dedans.

Sakura le scruta encore un moment, guettant le moindre signe de réticence. Une fois satisfaite, elle s'autorisa un sourire triomphant.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi. Dès que tu auras pu parler à Sasuke, préviens-moi tout de suite, OK ? »

« Ouais, ok… » Marmonna Naruto à contrecœur.

« Bien. Mais ne tarde pas trop ! » L'avertit la jeune fille, pour faire bonne mesure.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Mais au bout de quelques pas, elle ralentit un peu, pour finir par s'arrêter. Naruto la vit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, hésiter, puis revenir sur ses pas.

Le collégien sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer à nouveau de lui et se détacha de l'arbre pour rester hors de portée. Sakura s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui, ses chaussures profondément ancrées dans le sol boueux. Il remarqua qu'elle tiquait. Elle s'efforça de sourire, puis se ravisa. Ce qu'elle faisait semblait exiger d'elle un effort considérable. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna les yeux. Après un juron, elle parvint à articuler sans le regarder :

« Merci, Naruto. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face et repartit à grands pas en direction du collège, chassant la boue de ses chaussures à grands coups de pied rageurs. Le garçon blond aurait de toute façon eu du mal à lui répondre dans son état d'hébétude. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille eut disparu par la porte principale qu'il retrouva un semblant de conscience du monde extérieur. Les joues encore rouges, il s'autorisa un petit rire :

« Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire… »

« On ne saurait mieux dire. »

Naruto sursauta et fit volte-face dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, se mettant par réflexe en position de combat. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Devant lui, bien droit entre les arbres, se tenait le troisième année de l'autre fois, celui qu'il avait percuté pendant que Shikamaru le ramenait à sa classe. Hyuuga… Comment, déjà ?

« Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Gronda l'orphelin blond en sentant ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle. Depuis combien de temps ce type était-il là ? Il n'avait pas tout entendu, si ?

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question. » Répliqua le Hyuuga. Lorsqu'il parlait, le mouvement de ses lèvres animait à peine son visage. Son corps entier semblait immobile. Mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « A cette heure-ci, tu es sensé être en cours, pas en train de révéler nos secrets au premier venu. »

« Eh ! J'ai rien dit sur vous, que je sache ! » Riposta Naruto, piqué au vif. « Et toi, t'es pas sensé être en cours au lieu de… »

Il s'interrompit. _Qu'est-ce_ que ce type fabriquait là, au juste ?

« Ne me dis pas… » Demanda-t-il lentement, tremblant d'indignation contenue, « que les Hyuuga _m'espionnent ? _»

Son vis-à-vis eut un soupir méprisant.

« C'est ce qui a été convenu. Tu n'es tout de même pas stupide au point de croire que l'on peut te laisser aller librement avec un tel secret ? Depuis que tu as quitté le manoir pour la dernière fois, tu es placé sous une surveillance de tous les instants. De jour, comme de nuit. »

« Qui t'oses traiter d'imbécile ? » S'offusqua Naruto. « Et j'ai même pas été prévenu, pour cette histoire de mise sous surveillance ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? C'est pas votre alchimie qui vous autorise à vous mêler de la vie privée des gens ! Vous êtes vraiment des… »

« Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer que cela m'amuse de filer un cancre pendant les heures de cours. » Le coupa le Hyuuga en durcissant encore ses traits, comme pour appuyer son propos. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, le problème aurait été résolu par ton exécution. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que la moindre révélation faite à ta petite copine aurait pu nous faire risquer à tous la peine capitale… »

« EH BEN VOUS AVEZ QU'A PAS FAIRE VOS EXPERIENCES LOUCHES ! » Explosa le collégien. « A tous les coups, t'étais prêt à la buter aussi si je lui en avais trop dit, hein ? Y'a que cette putain de pierre qui compte pour vous, ou quoi ? »

La dernière phrase parut désarçonner le Hyuuga. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise tandis que Naruto haletait de rage, après quoi il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, visiblement au comble de l'écœurement :

« Bon sang… Hinata est allée jusqu'à te révéler… Et ils l'ont laissée faire ? » Il marqua une pause, puis ricana. « A croire qu'ils seraient prêts à s'envoyer eux-mêmes à l'échafaud par peur du renégat… »

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire… » Gronda Naruto. « Vos expériences et votre sécurité valent vraiment la vie de tous ceux qui apprennent le secret ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'il en est. » Répondit son aîné en laissant retomber sa main, sans afficher la moindre gêne. « Alors au lieu de fulminer contre ce que tu ne peux pas changer, reste donc à ta place et laisse les autres en dehors de nos affaires. Si tu ne veux pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience… » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lourd de menaces.

Naruto serrait les poings à s'en briser les phalanges. Ce type était comme les Hyuuga du conseil. Dépourvus de tout remords, ils allaient jusqu'à vouloir lui faire porter la culpabilité de la mort de tous ceux à qui il dévoilerait la vérité, comme ils l'avaient présenté comme seul responsable de la menace qui pesait à présent sur lui.

« Vous tous… Vous me faites _gerber !_ Comment est-ce qu'Hinata a pu tenir le coup dans une famille de lâches comme la vôtre ? »

Le Hyuuga eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux :

« Hinata est un cas à part, dirait-on. Enfin, si nos méthodes te répugnent à ce point, tu ferais aussi bien de rester en dehors de nos affaires, cela faciliterait les choses pour tout le monde. En outre, ce que nous faisons ne te regarde pas. »

« Ca me regarde, au contraire ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés pendant que des vampires agressent les villageois ! Si vous refusez d'agir, je le ferai ! »

« Intéressant… » Dit son interlocuteur, sarcastique. « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Naruto serra les dents :

« Je trouverai un moyen ! »

« Tu es pitoyable… » Soupira le Hyuuga en se tournant à demi, sa longue queue de cheval dansant à sa suite. « Hinata et toi faites vraiment la paire… Enfin, tu peux bien continuer à t'agiter dans ton coin si cela t'amuse, du moment que tu ne révèles plus aucune information. Le cas échéant, attends-toi à ce que les Hyuuga prennent des mesures radicales. »

Le garçon blond jura. Ce type ne plaisantait pas, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. A ce stade, quelles que soient ses mises en garde, Sakura ne renoncerait jamais. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait même pas la prévenir sans l'exposer directement au danger…

« Ca veut dire que si elle revoie Sasuke, tu tueras Sakura-chan ? » Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

A sa surprise, son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

« Aucun risque de ce côté-là. » Dit-il en se tournant à demi, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. « Pourquoi une victime de plus ou de moins attirerait-elle l'attention sur nous ? En outre, Sasuke l'a déjà mordue, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que la récidive est fréquente… »

« Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais le laisser la mordre enco… Attends, comment tu sais qu'elle a été mordue ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Le Hyuuga eut un nouveau soupir exaspéré. Naruto sentit une veine palpiter contre sa tempe. Le moindre des gestes de ce type lui portait sur les nerfs. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que Sasuke…

« J'ai écouté ton histoire dans son intégralité pendant que tu la racontais à cette fille. Il faut vraiment que vous soyez naïfs pour vous être imaginé qu'on ne pouvait pas vous surprendre… Cela étant, je t'accorde que le comportement de Sasuke est assez intriguant… » Ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif, et presque méfiant. « Mais je suppose qu'il a simplement surestimé l'importance de sa dette envers Hinata… »

Ce fut un mot de trop :

« Ou alors il se soucie un peu plus des victimes que vous ! »

Le Hyuuga se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Naruto se sentit lui-même un peu pris de court. La suffisance de son interlocuteur l'avait poussé à bout et la réplique lui était venue naturellement. Mais il n'était pas sûr de penser ce qu'il venait de dire…

« Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? » Demanda le troisième année, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Hinata t'a sans doute présenté les choses de cette façon. Mais toi, tu as été un témoin direct de ses agressions, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, » ajouta-t-il avec malice, « si ta petite copine s'obstine à vouloir se faire saigner par lui, il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle y laisse la vie… »

« Ah, ta gueule ! » S'emporta Naruto. « Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! Tu ne sais rien de Sakura-chan ou de Sasuke, alors ferme-la ! »

« J'en sais bien plus que tout ce que tu peux t'imaginer. » Répondit le Hyuuga en agrandissant son sourire. « Sur Sasuke, du moins. Cela étant, c'est vrai que tu aurais tort de trop t'inquiéter pour cette fille. D'ici à deux ou trois jours, Sasuke sera incapable ne serait-ce que d'envisager de boire son sang. »

La première réaction de Naruto fut la perplexité, mais l'expression du Hyuuga fit naître en lui un tout autre sentiment, qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. De l'angoisse. Pourquoi… ?

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain sur le qui-vive.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. » Dit le Hyuuga en lui tournant le dos, avant de s'éloigner. « Souviens-toi simplement de ce que je t'ai dit : reste à ta place, et surtout, tiens ta langue. »

Et il disparut à son tour dans le collège, laissant derrière lui un Naruto aussi furieux que déconcerté.

* * *

Tout en engloutissant une nouvelle bouchée de nouilles, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au soleil déclinant. On ne le voyait déjà quasiment plus. D'ici à une demi-heure, il ferait complètement noir.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop traîner. » L'avertit une voix sur sa gauche. « Tu sais bien que les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit. »

Le collégien avala ce que contenait sa bouche avant de se tourner vers le patron d'Ichiraku avec un sourire rassurant :

« Vous faites pas de bile pour moi, j'ai l'habitude ! C'est tout jute si je sors pas plus la nuit que le jour ! »

'Surtout en ce moment…' Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même avec une nuance cynique.

« Je te l'accorde, » dit le vieil homme, sans se départir de son sérieux, « mais je ne tiens pas à perdre tous mes clients à cause de ces saletés de vampires. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil :

« Vous croyez aux vampires ? »

« Oui et non… » Répondit le patron avec un geste circulaire de la main, comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable. « Soit c'est ça, soit c'est quelque chose qui y ressemble beaucoup. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est un truc franchement malsain… Tu as l'habitude de l'agitation des rues, je n'ai pas besoin de te l'entendre dire, mais même toi, tu devrais faire attention. Ayame s'est fait agresser deux fois, tu t'imagines ? Deux ! Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle sait se défendre, cette petite… Et tu as presque dix ans de moins qu'elle… »

« Bon, bon, j'ai compris ! » L'interrompit précipitamment Naruto. Il avait déjà entendu ce sermon une bonne quinzaine de fois. « Je m'en vais dès que j'ai fini mon bol… »

Le vieil homme hésita un instant, puis acquiesça et retourna s'occuper de ses autres clients après lui avoir répété de faire attention à lui. A cet instant, le garçon blond s'était déjà replongé dans son ramen et ne l'écoutait plus.

Il avait eu de la chance d'obtenir ce repas, ce soir-là. Ses économies étaient toujours à sec, mais lorsqu'il avait appris que son dernier professeur de la journée, Mizuki, était tombé malade, Naruto s'était empressé de se rendre à Ichiraku pour négocier un repas gratuit en échange de son aide pour la fin de l'après-midi. Le patron ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'arrangement avec lui, il n'avait pas été trop difficile à convaincre. Depuis cinq ans qu'il procédait ainsi chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'orphelin avait depuis longtemps perdu sa maladresse des premiers jours, et sa passion pour les nouilles avait bien contribué à la rapidité de ses progrès.

Une fois la dernière nouille ingurgitée, Naruto engloutit le reste de la soupe avec une lenteur calculée, savourant chaque gorgée. Il lui fallait bien ça pour remonter un peu son moral avant sa prochaine expédition dont, d'une part, la perspective ne l'enthousiasmait absolument pas, et qui d'autre part ne risquait pas d'enchanter Sasuke non plus. A l'en croire…

'Il a quand même mordu Sakura-chan…' Songea-t-il avec un reste d'amertume dont le ramen n'avait pu venir à bout. 'Et d'ailleurs, même s'il a renoncé à le faire maintenant, c'est peut-être justement parce qu'il s'intéresse à elle…'

Enfin repu, il reposa son bol vide sur le comptoir et quitta le restaurant avec un grognement de dépit. L'idée de servir d'entremetteur entre Sakura et ce connard de Sasuke lui répugnait, mais une promesse était une promesse. Et s'il ne tenait pas celle-ci, il mettait en jeu sa vie et celle de la jeune fille…

Une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné du restaurant, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au ciel qui se débarrassait de ses dernières nuances orangées, puis prit résolument la direction de la forêt. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à mettre les choses au clair avec le Uchiha : il avait vu Sakura le premier, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse fricoter avec un vampire, ami d'enfance ou pas, et pour le sang gratos, Sasuke n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

S'approuvant de la tête dans l'obscurité, Naruto se rappela les paroles énigmatiques du Hyuuga et fronça les sourcils. Si ça se trouvait, lui aussi avait sous-entendu que Sasuke s'intéressait à Sakura. Pour quelle autre raison le vampire repousserait-il jusqu'à l'idée même de boire son sang ?

'Si c'est le cas, c'est quand même bizarre que ce type soit au courant… Mais d'un autre côté, il a dit qu'il connaissait bien Sasuke…'

Naruto secoua énergiquement la tête. Peu importaient les sentiments du Uchiha, il n'était pas question qu'il lui laisse Sakura, un point c'était tout. Et ça n'était pas un petit rendez-vous qui allait changer quoi que ce soit ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce satané vampire avait de plus que lui ? Bon, peut-être une dizaine de centimètres, et alors ?

Le collégien inspira à fond pour se calmer. Se laisser aller à la jalousie ne lui apporterait rien de bon. S'il devait se mesurer à Sasuke-l'impassible, autant qu'il se maîtrise un minimum.

Il leva le nez juste à temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans une ruelle peu éclairée, et passa son chemin. Un combat de rue lui aurait peut-être fait du bien, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et il avait déjà perdu son week-end en punitions, il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience dans l'immédiat.

Une fois à la lisière de la forêt, il constata que plus aucune nuance bleutée ne subsistait dans le ciel. Il scruta les troncs fantomatiques avec attention, ignorant un début d'appréhension. Rien ne semblait bouger, pas même une feuille. Il déglutit. Il était forcément là…

« …Gaara ? » Appela-t-il avec hésitation.

Aucune réponse. Il jura.

« Allez, je sais que t'es là. » Reprit-il un peu plus fort. « Sors de là, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air plus assuré qu'il ne l'était. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de la force réelle de Gaara et se méfiait de lui, mais surtout, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé. Si ça se trouvait, il était en train de se rendre ridicule en confondant son garde du corps de cette nuit avec le renégat…

« WHAAA ! »

Il venait de se retourner et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec le visage fantomatique de ce même vampire qu'il avait appelé à l'instant. Il se tenait à présent à ses côtés, impassible en apparence, bien que la stridence du cri lui ait fait plisser étroitement les yeux d'irritation.

« Putain, Gaara, je frise la crise cardiaque ! » S'emporta-t-il, sans remarquer l'agacement croissant du vampire roux à chaque exclamation. « T'aurais pu me prévenir que t'étais là ! »

« Tu m'as appelé. » Dit Gaara de sa voix grave, qu'un début de colère n'altérait qu'à peine.

« Hein ? » Demanda Naruto, le souffle court. « Ah oui ! Ouais, j'avais un service à te demander… »

Il hésita alors, perdant un peu de son assurance. Il paraissait beaucoup moins naturel de demander ça à Gaara qu'à Moegi… Bien qu'il fasse à peu près la même taille que lui, il restait imposant à ses yeux, et surtout, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Cependant le jeune vampire l'observait avec dans le regard ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité, attendant la requête sans impatience apparente. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Naruto se décida à poursuivre, bien qu'avec quelque hésitation :

« …Tu peux me déposer au manoir, STP ? »

Gaara haussa un de ses invisibles sourcils, et l'espace d'un instant, Naruto s'attendit à recevoir un crochet en travers de la gorge. Mais finalement, le vampire acquiesça et prit à pas lents la direction de la forêt. Naruto s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Que comptes-tu y faire ? » Demanda Gaara sans se retourner, le faisant sursauter.

« Ah… Faut que je règle un truc avec Sasuke… » Répondit Naruto, un peu à contrecœur.

Gaara lui jeta un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

« Mais… C'est rien de grave, rassure-toi ! » Poursuivit Naruto, aussitôt sur la défensive. « C'est juste un truc avec Sakura-chan… Mais bon, on trouvera sûrement un moyen de s'arranger ! »

Lui-même en doutait fort, et Gaara avait l'air de le sentir. 'Et merde…' Changer de sujet …

« Au fait, Hinata était absente aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il, se rappelant enfin ce détail. « Elle est malade ? »

A peine eut-il posé sa question que l'expression du vampire la lui fit regretter. L'espace d'un instant, ses iris semblaient s'être dilatés tandis que ses traits se crispaient, lui donnant l'air d'un dément.

Par réflexe, Naruto recula de plusieurs pas. Gaara, cependant, poursuivit sur sa lancée sans s'en formaliser, laissant les ténèbres de la forêt se refermer sur sa silhouette, et l'orphelin blond dut se résoudre à le suivre pour éviter de se perdre. Alors qu'il le rejoignait, il l'entendit prononcer ces mots :

« C'était à cause de moi. »

Naruto retint à grand-peine une exclamation de surprise.

« Co… Comment ? »

« Je l'ai mordue. » Répondit Gaara sur le même ton, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même plutôt qu'à Naruto.

Les yeux du collégien s'écarquillèrent. Gaara avait… ? C'était impossible, Hinata était la seule personne qu'il écoutait ! Elle affirmait même être son amie, et Naruto avait été presque prêt à la croire… Et en plus, en tant qu'ancien chasseur, Gaara détestait les vampires pour ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux humains, non ? Alors pourquoi aurait-il mordu _Hinata_… ?

Il fut saisi d'un doute. Hinata n'avait-elle pas mentionné quelque chose comme ça ? Si un vampire buvait le sang d'un Hyuuga, cela équivalait à une victime en moins au village. Peut-être même davantage, puisque le sang était plus nourrissant…

« Tu l'as mordue… pour éviter d'avoir à mordre d'autres humains ? » Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard prudent en coin.

« C'est un prétexte. »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« La raison ou la volonté d'un vampire l'influencent beaucoup moins que ses pulsions, et peuvent difficilement les combattre. En général, elles vont plutôt dans leur sens. Je peux trouver beaucoup de prétextes pour m'encourager à boire le sang d'Hinata. Mais au bout du compte, c'est l'instinct qui m'y pousse. »

Le jeune humain sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La voix de Gaara paraissait encore plus grave que d'habitude, lourde d'amertume. Mais surtout, il y avait un ton étrangement professionnel dans ses paroles, presque scientifique, qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise de Naruto. Il avait l'impression que Gaara se traitait lui-même comme un sujet expérimental… Ou comme un animal répugnant dont il fallait connaître les moindres aptitudes, pour mieux l'exterminer ensuite.

'C'est comme ça qu'il voit les vampires…' Se dit-il en repensant à son passé de chasseur. 'Et comme il en est un, il se considère de la même manière…'

« Gaara… »

Sans doute surpris par son ton, l'interpellé se tourna à demi avec une expression rendue à peu près sereine par la curiosité, mais Naruto fut incapable de continuer. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et une boule lui nouait la gorge. Que _pouvait-il_ dire ? Il n'avait vu un vampire de ses propres yeux pour la première fois que tout récemment et n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'eux. De quelle façon pouvait-il réconforter un vampire qui haïssait sa propre espèce au point de se traiter lui-même en monstre ?

« Mais toi, c'est différent. » Dit-il en se forçant à regarder Gaara dans les yeux. « Tu aides Hinata dans ses expériences, non ? Et ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec son sang… »

Sans s'arrêter, Gaara le fixait avec attention, comme pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Naruto s'efforça de ne pas détourner les yeux, et se demanda vaguement comment le vampire faisait pour ne percuter aucun des nombreux arbres environnants. Au bout d'un moment, regardant à nouveau devant lui, Gaara reprit la parole, son ténor laconique conservant son accent amer :

« D'une certaine façon, les deux sont liés. »

'Et merde.'

« …Comment ça ? »

« L'influence de son sang n'est pas encore très forte, mais elle me pousse déjà en partie à l'obéissance. »

Naruto faillit s'étrangler :

« _De quoi ?_ »

« C'est une particularité du sang Hyuuga. » Expliqua Gaara, sans s'émouvoir davantage. « S'ils en boivent régulièrement, sa richesse soumet peu à peu les vampires à une certaine dépendance. Leur organisme aura de plus en plus tendance à rejeter tout autre type de sang, et en plus de protéger les Hyuuga par instinct, ils développeront une tendance à l'obéissance vis-à-vis de celui ou de celle dont ils auront bu le sang. »

Le sang de Naruto se glaça dans ses veines. Cette dépendance… Sasuke en avait déjà parlé. Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas cru. Mais si maintenant, Gaara affirmait que…

_« Je ne serai pas son esclave. »_

Son malaise se renforça à ce souvenir. C'était donc bien de ça qu'il parlait ? Mais pourtant, Sasuke se nourrissait encore du sang des villageois… Il ne dépendait de personne…

Quoiqu'en y repensant…

_« D'ici à deux ou trois jours, Sasuke sera incapable ne serait-ce que d'envisager de boire son sang. »_

Les paroles de ce Hyuuga… Se pouvait-il vraiment que… ?

« Et cette dépendance… » Hésita-t-il. « On peut lutter contre ? »

« Comme contre n'importe quelle dépendance. Mais la tâche devient plus ardue en fonction, entre autres, de la quantité de sang emmagasinée, de sa richesse, et de la volonté du vampire. »

Naruto hocha pensivement la tête, sentant son calme lui revenir peu à peu. Il commençait à y voir plus clair. Apparemment, Sasuke avait développé une dépendance au sang d'un Hyuuga et tâchait de s'en débarrasser. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il arrivait à se contenter du sang des villageois. Son cas ne devait donc pas être trop sérieux. Quant à Gaara…

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas encore dépendant au sang d'Hinata, non ? »

« Pas tout à fait. » Reconnut Gaara.

« Alors, ça devrait aller. » Dit Naruto d'un ton encourageant. « J'ai pas du tout l'impression que ta volonté pose problème. Et puis de toute façon, au train où vont ses expériences, tu redeviendras humain avant d'avoir eu le temps de devenir dépendant ! »

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel le jeune humain eut le sentiment que son compagnon avait ralenti sa marche. Soudain sur le qui-vive, il scruta le dos du vampire avec anxiété, cherchant à déterminer si ses paroles l'avaient énervé. Mais il ne pouvait rien en tirer, et l'obscurité et le froid ne faisaient rien pour calmer son appréhension…

« Tu ressembles à Hinata. »

Il sursauta.

« Heu… Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas être objectif. » Précisa Gaara. « S'il se trouve un problème que tu ne parviens pas à résoudre, c'est l'intégralité de tes capacités que tu remets en cause. Alors tu essayes de ne pas envisager l'échec, parce que cela te décourage automatiquement. J'ai l'impression qu'Hinata essaye de faire la même chose. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il aurait été incapable de dire si Gaara venait de lui faire un reproche ou un compliment. Mais il se sentait le besoin de se justifier.

« Ca n'avance jamais à grand-chose d'être trop pessimiste, non ? » Demanda-t-il en se renfrognant un peu.

Seul le frissonnement des feuilles lui répondit. Gaara parut réfléchir à la question.

« Si l'on ne s'attache qu'au cas d'Hinata, c'est sans doute vrai. » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

« T'as l'air de plutôt bien la connaître. » Remarqua Naruto en se mettant à son niveau, callant au passage ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il commençait à se sentir plus détendu. Au bout du compte, il n'était pas impossible d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec Gaara. « Vous êtes amis, alors ? »

A cette question, les traits du vampire parurent se crisper à nouveau, et la nervosité de Naruto revint au quart de tour. Il jura intérieurement. Décidément, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'adapter…

« Je ne pense pas que ce terme puisse me correspondre. » Dit Gaara, qui paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

« C'est comme ça qu'elle parle de toi… » Fit remarquer Naruto, guettant prudemment ses réactions du coin de l'œil.

Cette fois, Gaara lui jeta un regard franchement surpris qui effraya presque plus Naruto que toutes ses expressions précédentes, tant celle-ci paraissait inhabituelle. Et même une fois que le vampire se fût décidé à détourner le regard, son air perplexe ne le quitta pas, ses yeux sans pupilles semblant perdus dans les méandres d'un insondable mystère.

'Putain…' Songea Naruto, impressionné. 'Tu parles d'un cas social… Quelque part, je comprends mieux comment Hinata et lui ont pu devenir amis…'

* * *

Les cris du vampire se répercutaient contre les murs de pierre avec une stridence à craqueler les vitres. Une ultime tapisserie fut mise en pièces. Les reflets de la lune dansèrent un instant sur les pans de tissus qui voltigeaient autour de lui. Il lui sembla qu'elle les teintait de sang. Ses dents le lancèrent de plus belle. Il expia sa hargne en éventrant de son poing une armoire proche. Des échardes transpercèrent la peau pâle. La douleur ne parvint pas à son cerveau, mais la vue du sang manqua le rendre fou.

Sasuke retira son bras avec un grognement de dépit et arracha les fines piques de bois en une série de gestes secs. Son regard tomba sur l'argenterie disposée sur les étagères, dont il venait de détruire le cinquième. Les objets translucides ne lui renvoyèrent qu'une ombre diffuse.

Tremblant encore sous l'effet du manque, il porta sa main valide à son visage et palpa ses traits, d'un geste presque maladif. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Depuis six ans, il n'avait pu que se fier à ce que lui en disaient les autres. Six ans de vampirisme…

Ses doigts se crispèrent, laissant les ongles pénétrer la peau. Il avait tenu six ans… Il n'allait pas céder maintenant. Il valait mieux que ça. Il viendrait à bout de ce sang, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Avec réticence, il arracha sa main à son visage ensanglanté. Le liquide vermeil glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il humecta avec une grimace. Il foudroya ses longs ongles rouges du regard, comme pour leur reprocher leur incapacité à lui faire ressentir la moindre douleur susceptible de lui faire oublier sa torture intérieure. Il se résigna à quitter la pièce, ses plaies déjà à moitié cicatrisées.

Sa proie de la veille n'avait rien changé. Cette nuit, en quittant sa tombe, il avait été irrémédiablement attiré par le manoir. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas se rendre à la tour et avait résolu de se passer les nerfs sur les ornements de la première pièce vide venue afin de se détourner de son obsession. Pour cette fois, cela n'avait pas mal fonctionné. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il encore à ce rythme ?

Sasuke se rendit soudain compte qu'il reprenait la direction de la tour. Avec force jurons, il se força à faire volte-face, suivant cette fois le chemin du hall. A ce stade, s'il ne s'imposait pas de but précis, son instinct le renvoyait toujours au même endroit. Il ne devait en aucun cas baisser sa vigilance. A plus forte raison parce que le danger ne venait pas que de lui…

Tous les sens en alerte, sans ralentir son pas, le jeune vampire guetta les mouvements du manoir. Globalement, ses occupants semblaient se disperser dans les différentes ailes de la grande bâtisse, comme s'ils cherchaient tous à en fuir l'entrée. En dépit de son état, ce phénomène parvint à l'intriguer.

'Gaara serait ici ?' Songea-t-il, sourcils froncés. 'Hinata ne lui avait pas demandé de protéger Naruto ?'

Il se figea. Une odeur de cendre… et celle d'un humain. Mais complètement différente de celle des Hyuuga…

'Non… Il l'aurait amené _ici ?_'

Un grognement lui échappa. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à être confronté à Naruto dans son état. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il prévoyait de rester au manoir, Gaara se verrait obligé d'y rester également, et il lui serait peut-être plus facile de se trouver une proie cette nuit…

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser par une fenêtre, il sentit quelqu'un approcher dans son dos, qui semblait provenir du hall. Il reconnut l'intrus à l'odeur. Son premier réflexe fut de filer aussitôt…

« Sasuke-teme ! »

Il jura entre ses crocs.

« Si tu quittes ce manoir, tu sais ce qui t'attend, Sasuke Uchiha. »

Sans quitter la fenêtre où il était perché, Sasuke se tourna à demi pour gratifier les intrus d'un regard assassin, que Naruto lui renvoya aussitôt. Gaara resta impassible.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune humain se décida à détourner les yeux pour s'adresser au renégat :

« Dis… » Hésita-t-il. « Tu veux pas nous laisser ? C'est une question plutôt personnelle, tu vois, et… »

Sasuke sentit trois veines apparaître simultanément sur son front blême. Il n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre avec des « questions personnelles ».

« Non. »

Une chance que Gaara soit du genre catégorique, songea le Uchiha avec un début de soulagement. Mais Naruto ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner pour autant.

« Allez, Gaara ! C'est super important ! » Il le suppliait presque, à présent. « C'est pas parce que tu me lâches cinq minutes dans le manoir que tous les vampires vont rappliquer pour me bouffer ! »

« Je dois te protéger contre eux. » Répondit simplement le vampire.

« Je _sais_, » s'offusqua Naruto, « mais j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! De toute façon, ils savent que tu les tueras s'ils m'attaquent… »

Cette fois, Gaara parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Sasuke sentit son irritation grandir. Il n'allait quand même pas rester là toute la nuit à attendre qu'ils se décident ! Il vit Gaara se tourner vers lui. Ses muscles se tendirent davantage encore.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Gaara ne réagit pas à ses mots, le considérant toujours d'un air pensif, le reflet de la lune accentuant l'intensité de ses yeux aigue-marine, assombris par la profondeur de ses cernes.

« Je n'ai pas relevé mes pièges d'avant-hier… » Dit-il dans un murmure, semblant réfléchir tout haut.

« Tes pièges ? Quels pièges ? »

« Et tu comptes utiliser tes _pièges_ comme excuse pour désobéir à Hinata ? » Demanda Sasuke d'un ton sarcastique que son état seul lui donnait l'audace d'adopter. « Pour en plus confier la tâche à un vampire… C'est rare que tu sois aussi indulgent avec tes principes… »

« Tais-toi, » le coupa Gaara de sa voix atone, « si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. »

D'un commun accord, Sasuke et Naruto se turent. Le silence se prolongea un moment…

« Nous sommes dans l'enceinte du manoir… » Fit finalement remarquer le Uchiha, sans grande conviction.

Gaara acquiesça. Son regard avait conservé une lueur menaçante :

« Pour cette fois, je vais te faire confiance, Sasuke Uchiha. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce dont je suis capable. Tant que Naruto sera dans ce manoir, je te charge de le surveiller. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tuerai. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille ! Les vampires savent qu'ils doivent pas m'attaquer… » Protesta le jeune humain, mais Gaara le fit taire d'un regard.

« Tant que tu n'as aucune marque, tu restes une proie potentielle à leurs yeux. »

Sans prêter plus d'attention à l'air déconcerté de Naruto, le vampire roux se retourna vers Sasuke, comme s'il s'attendait à une autre objection de sa part. Le Uchiha grinça des dents. Gaara n'écouterait aucune de ses excuses.

« Très bien… » Marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur en sautant à bas de la fenêtre. « Mais fais vite. » Ajouta-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Gaara disparut d'un bond par la fenêtre qu'il venait de quitter, arrachant un nouveau grognement de dépit au Uchiha.

Naruto tourna vers lui un regard où se mêlaient irritation et perplexité :

« C'est quoi, encore, cette histoire de marque ? »

Sasuke lui renvoya un regard exaspéré. Son état était suffisamment pénible sans que cet attardé vienne en rajouter. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui le retenait de lui arracher les cordes vocales à coups de dents…

« Je te préviens, » dit-il en réprimant de son mieux ses tremblements, « je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma nuit à répondre à tes questions idiotes. »

« _Hein ?_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu préfères te battre ? » Riposta Naruto avec humeur.

« Peut-être, si tu n'étais pas si nul. »

« REPETE VOIR, _TEME !_ »

« Cesse de crier, _dobe_. »

Ces paroles parurent à Naruto un prétexte suffisant pour lui sauter dessus, mais la lutte tourna court. La seconde d'après, Sasuke l'avait expédié dans le tapis.

« Tu as envie de recommencer ? » Demanda le Uchiha, le pied nonchalamment posé sur la tête blonde.

Sa réaction à la réponse colorée du jeune humain fut de l'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans l'épaisse laine mitée. Une flopée de nouveaux jurons s'ensuivit, bien qu'un peu étouffée. Sasuke s'accorda un sourire sardonique. Il sentait moins les tiraillements de son estomac. Finalement, cette méthode-là paraissait plus efficace que la destruction partielle du manoir…

Un peu à contrecœur, il se décida à relâcher sa victime, qui s'empressa de cracher les quelques moutons qui s'étaient accumulés dans sa bouche.

« Espèce de… ! » Articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux. « T'as _triché !_ » Acheva-t-il en pointant sur lui un index accusateur, faute de trouver une insulte suffisamment percutante.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avec suffisance, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Cause toujours… Peut-être que si tu ne passais pas ton temps à foncer sans réfléchir, ce genre de choses t'arriverait moins souvent. »

Chacune de ses paroles semblait faire enrager un peu plus Naruto, et chacune de ses réactions paraissait alléger le poids du manque. Le vampire observa avec un intérêt non dénué d'un certain sadisme le visage du jeune humain exprimer tour à tour l'hébétude et l'indignation, pour s'arrêter à une colère sourde, qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Il parut sur le point de l'attaquer à nouveau, et le Uchiha choisit ce moment pour répondre à la question précédemment posée :

« Enfin, si tu veux vraiment savoir, la marque est tout simplement la cicatrice qu'arbore un humain mordu. »

Sasuke s'accorda une pause pour contempler avec satisfaction le petit humain qui, coupé dans son élan, s'était à nouveau retrouvé par terre en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Sans lui laisser le temps de lui lancer une nouvelle injure improvisée, il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Mais ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. Contrairement aux humains, les vampires n'ont pas besoin de la voir pour deviner sa présence. L'odeur du sang mêlé à la salive du vampire qu'elle dégage indique aux autres que la victime a déjà été mordue, et par conséquent, ils s'en détournent. »

La surprise de Naruto parut lui faire oublier son ressentiment :

« …Tu veux dire qu'un vampire ne peut pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui a déjà été mordu ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas. » Soupira Sasuke, un peu déçu que Naruto se soit calmé si vite. Finalement, il en était tout de même réduit à répondre à ses questions… « Certains vampires ne respectent pas cette règle. Mais dans ce cas, ils s'exposent à des représailles de la part du premier vampire à avoir mordu l'humain en question. C'est une question de principe. Dès lors qu'un vampire mord un humain, un lien se crée entre eux, que les autres vampires se doivent de respecter. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard dubitatif :

« Je croyais que les vampires mordaient n'importe qui… »

« Quelque part, j'aimerais que ce soit si simple. » Dit Sasuke, irrité. « Il y a une foule de critères derrière le choix d'une proie, comme la compatibilité des groupes sanguins ou l'âge physique du vampire. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de goût, les vampires ont des besoins différents. Si n'importe quel sang nous permettait de survivre, on se contenterait tous du sang animal… »

Un peu pris de court par le soudain malaise que semblait afficher le Uchiha, Naruto le dévisagea avec circonspection, hésitant un instant à s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais sa curiosité prit rapidement le pas sur toute autre considération, et il se décida à poser sa question :

« …Et c'est à cause de ça que les Hyuuga ne peuvent pas remplacer complètement les villageois ? »

« Les Hyuuga sont différents. » Répondit Sasuke, qui avait mis le temps de silence à profit pour s'adosser au mur le plus proche et croiser les bras. Quitte à palabrer pendant des heures, autant qu'il ne reste pas planté au milieu de la pièce. « Leur malédiction les lie à l'intégralité des vampires, ce qui fait que personne n'a de remords à mordre l'un d'entre eux, même s'il l'a déjà été une vingtaine de fois. Par contre, les critères de compatibilité s'appliquent même à leur cas. »

Il considéra Naruto avec une lassitude qu'exacerbait ce qui subsistait de la douleur du manque.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un exposé, ou tu en as fini avec tes questions ? »

Mais le jeune humain, plongé dans ses propres réflexions, ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Plusieurs événements trouvaient leur explication… S'il en croyait ce que Sasuke venait de lui apprendre, Ayame s'était probablement faite attaquer deux fois par la même personne. En revanche, la blessure d'Hinata avait probablement été causée par plusieurs vampires… Dont Gaara, songea-t-il avec un frisson de malaise. Et Sakura…

Il sursauta.

« Mais attends… Ca veut dire que maintenant, tu es le seul à pouvoir mordre Sakura-chan ? »

Pris de court, Sasuke cilla à deux reprises avant de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Encore ça…

« A priori, oui. » Reconnut-il. « Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire… »

« Non, c'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! » L'interrompit Naruto. « Enfin, si, en partie, mais… »

Il se renfrogna.

'Je lui ai promis.' Se répéta-t-il. 'C'est trop tard pour se défiler…'

« En fait, elle voudrait… te revoir. » Parvint-il à dire, avec la désagréable impression de mâcher du goudron.

Se refusant à le regarder en face, Naruto guetta la réaction du Uchiha du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas particulièrement surpris.

« Et alors ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, l'air perplexe.

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

« Bah… Tu dois y aller, tiens ! »

Ce fut au tour des yeux du vampire de tripler de volume.

« Tu peux _répéter ?_ » Demanda-t-il, sentant confusément qu'un tic nerveux venait d'animer son sourcil gauche.

L'exaspération de Naruto parut croître en conséquence :

« Bordel, je vais pas te faire un dessin ! Sakura-chan veut te voir, alors tu dois y aller ! C'est quand même pas si compliqué ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke craignit que son sourcil ne se décroche.

« Et ce n'est pas _toi_ qui m'as demandé de ne plus m'approcher d'elle ? »

« Si, je sais ! » S'emporta Naruto. « Mais je pouvais pas prévoir que ça se terminerait comme ça ! »

« Eh bien à l'avenir, apprends à utiliser cette putain de masse gélatineuse qui te tient lieu de cervelle… » Répartit le Uchiha, qui devait à présent se faire violence pour garder son calme. « Et réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de demander un service, parce que les gens ne sont pas toujours disposés à écouter tes conneries… »

« EH ! Tu me cherches, connard ? Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir voulu la protéger, maintenant ? »

« Si c'est pour la renvoyer tout de suite se jeter dans la gueule du loup, tu devrais sérieusement revoir ta méthode… »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien, bordel ! » Explosa le collégien. « Si tu ne l'avais pas agressée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Bon, de tous les villageois, il a fallu que je tombe sur la fille que tu aimes. Tu m'en vois désolé. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton sarcastique. « Maintenant, on va s'en tenir à ce qui a été convenu, je me trouverai du sang _ailleurs_, et tu diras à Sakura que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec elle… »

« ET TU VAS LAISSER LES HYUUGA LA BUTER ? »

La stridence du cri fit tinter les oreilles de Sasuke. Il s'en rendit à peine compte.

« …De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Cet ahuri n'avait quand même pas…

« Elle connaît l'existence du manoir Hyuuga… » Articula Naruto, qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle après avoir tant crié. « Je sais pas comment elle a pu l'apprendre… Ni ce qu'elle sait exactement… Mais si on la laisse continuer à chercher seule, elle risque de se faire tuer… »

Il fixait le visage du Uchiha, dont l'expression était à nouveau insondable. L'amertume gagna ses yeux, dont le bleu s'assombrit.

« Elle ne pense qu'à toi… » Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, détournant le regard. « Même si j'essaie de lui expliquer, elle m'écoutera pas. Et de toute façon, avec les Hyuuga qui me surveillent, je peux rien faire… »

Serrant le poing avec force, il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, bien décidé à tenir bon :

« Crois-moi, ça me fait vraiment chier de te demander ça. » Dit-il d'un ton dépité, mais ferme. « Mais y'a que toi qui puisses la convaincre. Et t'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber, pas après ce que tu lui as fait. Alors d'accord ou pas, vampire ou pas, tu vas aller la voir, même si je dois te traîner là-bas ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le foudroya du regard, se retenant à grand-peine d'écraser son poing sur sa figure. Le jeune humain ne bronchait pas, le mettant au défi de refuser. Ce que Sasuke aurait été ravi de faire dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances…

« …D'accord. »

Naruto sursauta.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit, « d'accord ». » Répéta le Uchiha, agacé. « J'irai la voir, mais dis-toi bien que ce sera juste pour tirer les choses au clair. »

Il savait à quoi s'attendre, avec les Hyuuga. Ils avaient déjà du mal à se faire à la survie de Naruto, il était inconcevable qu'ils tolèrent en plus l'implication de Sakura. S'ils apprenaient qu'elle en savait trop, ils feraient en sorte qu'elle meure avant qu'Hinata ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'aider…

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la survie de cette fille en particulier lui importait autant alors qu'il avait vu mourir des dizaines d'humains avant elle, mais Naruto ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'approfondir sur ces pensées :

« …C'est vrai ? » Balbutiait ce dernier, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Tu veux dire que tu la mordras pas ? »

« Non. » Marmonna le vampire, irrité.

Naruto parut hésiter encore, ses grands yeux bleus le scrutant avec anxiété, et une nuance d'espoir :

« Et donc… Elle ne t'intéresse vraiment pas, hein ? »

« _Non._ »

S'il posait encore une question, il lui fichait un ongle dans la gorge.

Mais aucune autre ne suivit. Au lieu de cela, les yeux de Naruto se réduisirent progressivement à deux fentes de part et d'autre de son nez tandis qu'un large sourire fendait son visage en deux, dévoilant une dentition impressionnante. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui passait le plus clair de son temps à se faire cogner dessus.

Le vampire se sentit pris au dépourvu. Confusément, il s'aperçut que c'était la première fois que l'humain lui souriait. Et que cela laissait paraître avec évidence les étranges cicatrices qu'il portait sur chaque joue…

« …Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain curieux, en posant un index sur sa propre joue.

« Hm ? Oh, ça… » Dit Naruto en portant sa main à l'endroit évoqué avec une grimace. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas trop y penser. « Toujours pas parties… Enfin, si tu veux savoir, c'est juste une bande de cons qui s'est éclatée à me faire ça avec du charbon. Jamais réussi à l'enlever… Ca a dû aller sous la peau. »

Il jeta un regard oblique au visage décontenancé du Uchiha et fit la moue :

« J'avais dans les six ans, aussi, hein. C'est pas comme si on pouvait encore me faire ce genre de trucs maintenant… Et même à l'époque, j'ai quand même réussi à leur retourner un doigt ou deux, à ces connards ! Mais bon, le seul truc chiant, c'est que ça veut pas partir, quoi… » Dit-il en effleurant les marques d'un air morose.

Sasuke le dévisagea encore un moment avant de s'autoriser un sourire sardonique :

« En fait, au vu de tes passe-temps nocturnes, c'est plutôt le fait que tu n'aies pas plus de cicatrices de ce genre qui devrait m'étonner. »

« Eh ! Je sais me défendre, merci bien ! » Répliqua Naruto, piqué au vif. « Faudrait voir à pas sous-estimer les humains, tu te retrouverais avec un œil en moins avant d'avoir compris ce qui t'est arrivé ! »

« Je guérirais tout de suite. » Répondit Sasuke d'un ton détaché en s'écartant du mur. « Enfin, il va être temps que tu mettes les voiles. J'entends Gaara revenir. »

« Ah ? »

Le garçon blond tendit l'oreille, ses traits crispés par la concentration, avant de tourner vers Sasuke un regard dubitatif :

« J'entends rien… »

« Bien sûr que tu n'entends rien. »

« Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Tu vas arrêter de te la péter, avec tes super pouvoirs ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire sardonique avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale d'un pas nonchalant.

« Ah tiens ça me fait penser, » dit Naruto en lui emboîtant le pas, sa colère aussitôt oubliée, « peut-être que tu peux m'aider… T'as déjà entendu parler de « l'homme-tortue » ? »

Ils venaient de franchir le seuil. Si le contact familier et apaisant du vent nocturne ne l'en avait dissuadé, Sasuke songea qu'il aurait peut-être arraché la gorge de l'humain dans le seul but de s'assurer que le monde n'aurait plus à entendre aucune connerie de sa part.

« Le_ quoi ?_ »

« Bah tu sais bien, ça. » Dit Naruto en tirant de sa poche une page de journal toute froissée, sans remarquer l'exaspération du Uchiha, à qui il tendit la feuille avec insistance.

Sasuke se résigna à parcourir rapidement l'article, son sourcil gauche s'agitant un peu plus à chaque paragraphe.

« Quel niais ça intéresse ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard éloquent à son vis-à-vis, qui ne parut pas saisir le message.

« Bah moi bien sûr ! » Répondit Naruto avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne cherchait aucunement à dissimuler. « Ils disent qu'il y a peut-être plusieurs types dans le coup ! Avec un peu de chance, si j'arrive à les contacter, ils accepteront de me prendre avec eux ! Et comme ça, je pourrai protéger les villageois contre les vampires ! »

Sasuke le dévisagea ouvertement, en quête d'une quelconque trace de plaisanterie. Il n'en trouva aucune. Il retint à grand-peine un soupir exaspéré. Tant de stupidité réunie dans une seule personne ne devrait _pas_ être humainement possible.

« Et tu demandes de l'aide à un vampire pour ce genre de choses ? » Demanda-t-il, choisissant parmi toutes les absurdités que contenaient les paroles de Naruto celle qui lui parut la plus flagrante.

« Oh, quoi ? » Se renfrogna le garçon blond, sans se départir entièrement de sa bonne humeur. « Tu veux redevenir humain, oui ou merde ? »

Pour ce qui devait faire la cinquième fois de la nuit, Sasuke se retrouva à court de mots. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus pensé… Il continuait à prendre l'antidote, mais… Cela avait-il encore un sens ?

L'arrivée de Gaara le dispensa de répondre. Son seul aspect sembla faire oublier à Naruto jusqu'à la question qu'il venait de poser. Sasuke déglutit. Même après tout ce temps, lui-même n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'y habituer…

Le renégat semblait presque entièrement couvert de cendres, et une forte odeur de sang émanait de lui. Ses cheveux assombris par la nuit se mouvaient sur son crâne en un va-et-vient fantomatique, comme pour se prosterner devant l'éclat de la lune. Ses pupilles luisantes étaient dilatées par l'excitation du meurtre tandis qu'il serrait convulsivement deux pieux ensanglantés callés sur son épaule gauche.

« Qu'est-ce qui… t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix blanche dès qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Gaara orienta vers eux un regard étincelant de malice sous lequel planait l'ombre d'un sourire de dément, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Sasuke se rapprocha prudemment du seuil du manoir, sans quitter l'autre vampire des yeux. Tous les muscles de son corps tendus comme des cordes, ce dernier paraissait se faire violence pour retrouver son calme.

« La lune… » Articula-t-il d'une voix tremblant d'un reste d'excitation. « Elle brille beaucoup, cette nuit… »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

« …Tu l'entends encore ? » Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Son rire… » Répondit convulsivement Gaara. « Son rire est fort… »

« Eh, ça va… ? » Demanda Naruto en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant.

Les pupilles de Gaara semblèrent se dilater encore davantage. Sa main se crispa sur son crochet tandis que son regard se posait sur l'humain qui brisait son silence…

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke se retrouva entre les deux. Le crochet de Gaara s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa gorge. Les yeux du vampire roux s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet d'une surprise manifeste. Son bras trembla. Comme au ralenti, il le laissa retomber à son côté et recula de quelques pas. Ses yeux avaient glissé jusqu'à l'arme recourbée qu'il observait maintenant avec une sorte de perplexité, comme s'il venait d'émerger d'un rêve. La lune avait disparu derrière les nuages.

« Quatre… » Lâcha-t-il distraitement. « Et deux sur le chemin… »

Sasuke sentit Naruto frissonner dans son dos.

« Gaara… Ces cendres, c'est… »

« Dès lors que le stade de transition est franchi, le vampirisme permet au corps de continuer à se mouvoir des années après sa mort grâce au sang emmagasiné. » Dit Gaara de son ton laconique, sans quitter le crochet des yeux. « Aussitôt que leur cœur est détruit, ces années les rattrapent, et le corps subit une désintégration accélérée. Les dégâts occasionnés sont proportionnels au nombre d'années écoulées depuis la contamination. »

Il cilla.

« Je viens d'attaquer Naruto ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux, un peu incertain mais l'air plus serein.

« Sans blague… » Marmonna Sasuke entre ses crocs en s'éloignant de l'humain en question. « C'est passé près. Une chance qu'Hinata n'ait pas vu ça… »

« HEIN ? » S'exclama Naruto, qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte qu'à l'instant du danger auquel il venait d'échapper. « Eh, mais… T'allais pas _vraiment_ me tuer, si ? »

Gaara lui renvoya un regard attentif.

« Je ne sais pas… » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres. « Sa voix était forte… »

« Eh oh, t'es pas sérieux, là ? » Dit Naruto en reculant de plusieurs pas. « Bordel, tu te _souviens_ que t'es censé me protéger, au moins ? »

Le vampire parut hésiter, puis acquiesça fermement.

« Je sais. Je ne recommencerai pas. »

« C'est bien gentil de dire ça, mais après ce que tu viens de faire, c'est pas très crédible, tu sais ? » Fit remarquer l'humain blond qui mettait à présent un point d'honneur à ne pas approcher Gaara à moins de trois mètres, un reste de sueur froide inondant son visage.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir trouver une parade à ce problème rapidement. » Soupira Sasuke en se passant une main sur le front d'un geste maladif.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Pour compliquer les choses, la peur avait ravivé la douleur du manque, à présent…

« Tu te sens capable de le ramener, au moins ? » Parvint-il à demander d'un ton à peu près intelligible au renégat.

Il remarqua alors que celui-ci l'observait avec une attention étrange depuis un moment déjà. Il parut réfléchir à la question, puis acquiesça.

« Eh, pas de blague, hein ? » Demanda Naruto avec circonspection. « T'es vraiment _sûr_ que tu vas pas de nouveau virer berserk et me sauter dessus à l'improviste, hein ? »

Gaara hocha affirmativement la tête :

« Les nuages vont cacher la lune pendant un moment encore. Nous avons juste le temps d'atteindre le village. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Naruto leva les yeux sur le ciel nocturne, et parut se décider.

« OK ! » Lança-il par-dessus son épaule en s'élançant vers la forêt au pas de course. « Autant pas traîner, alors ! Plus vite on se sera barrés d'ici, mieux je me porterai ! »

Gaara le suivit aussitôt, mais Naruto sembla se raviser au dernier moment et, arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il fit volte-face, dérapant sur le sol boueux, et mit ses mains en porte-voix :

« Ca restera pas une dette longtemps, Sasuke ! » Cria-t-il, sans se soucier du fait que le vampire l'aurait entendu de toute manière. « Je te rendrai la pareille, et plus tôt que tu le crois ! Alors prends pas trop l'habitude de jouer les héros ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans la forêt à la suite de Gaara.

Et Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau à court de mots. En revanche, il lui sembla que le poids du manque s'était encore imperceptiblement allégé…

« Il est marrant. » Commenta une voix au-dessus de lui.

Réprimant un sursaut, il fit volte-face. Il localisa aussitôt la vampire assise nonchalamment au sommet de la rangée de pierres émergeant du mur inégal qui entourait la porte massive du manoir Hyuuga. Bien qu'elle fût de plus de deux siècles son aînée, son accoutrement suivait la mode de la génération de Sasuke, et ses jambes battaient l'air sous son short noir moulant. Son visage pâle discrètement fardé, encadré de deux chignons châtains, était celui d'une fille de quatorze ans.

Sasuke serra le poing. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la repérer… Son attention s'était probablement trop focalisée sur Gaara. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mieux surveiller ses arrières…

L'adolescente-vampire, cependant, n'affichait aucune antipathie. Celle de Sasuke parut même la blesser :

« C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas venue t'espionner. » Fit-elle remarquer, ses traits juvéniles prenant un air de reproche.

« Il faut au moins ce prétexte pour supporter la présence de Gaara. » Rétorqua le Uchiha d'un ton sec. « Surtout quand il est dans cet état. »

« Pour quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être. » Dit la fille avec une nuance de fierté. « Mais personnellement, je pense que le laisser voir notre peur est le meilleur moyen de l'attirer vers nous. Ca ne sert à rien de fuir le renégat, il te rattrapera toujours. »

Sasuke grogna. Il savait parfaitement tout ça, il n'était pas en état d'en discuter, et surtout pas avec cette fille. Elle ne faisait que lui rappeler son fardeau. Présentement, son seul souci était de se trouver une nouvelle proie sans se faire égorger.

« Ecoute, Tenten, tu as sûrement quelque chose à faire, comme astiquer les fioles de Neji, mais moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu avais du temps à perdre pour d'autres. » Fit remarquer la vampire, piquée au vif. « Ca ne t'avancera à rien de t'acharner sur moi, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si Neji te préfère… »

Il y avait une nuance d'amertume dans sa voix, mais Sasuke n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à la fusiller du regard avec toute la hargne possible. Tenten tenta un moment de soutenir son regard, puis abandonna avec un soupir.

« C'est drôle… » Dit-elle avec un sourire doux-amer. « Que ce soit toi qui me détestes. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? Je comprends bien ce que Neji peut ressentir… La seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher, c'est de ne pas en tirer le parti qu'il faudrait. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Ses yeux en disaient bien assez. Il n'y avait pas, et il n'y aurait jamais, de place pour toute forme de compassion que ce soit pour Neji dans son cœur. Les yeux tristes de Tenten ne rencontrèrent qu'un regard inébranlable. Elle soupira.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de lui. » Dit-elle en orientant son regard vers la forêt. « En fait, je suis venue t'avertir. Après, tu pourras continuer à m'ignorer, si c'est ça que tu veux… Bref. Ce qui m'amène, c'est cet humain, Naruto. Il est en danger, ici. Même le renégat ne pourra pas toujours le protéger. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis émit un son méprisant et se détourna, prêt à s'en aller.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir de quel côté tu es. »

« Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que c'est important ! » Protesta Tenten. « Essaie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! J'aide Neji dans ses recherches, c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour sacrifier Hinata ! Si cet humain est important pour elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure ! »

Avec un soupir retentissant, Sasuke s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

« Tu as trente secondes. »

Tenten jura à mi-voix, mais continua sur sa lancée :

« Pour l'instant, la plupart des vampires ont peur, mais ils ne se retiendront pas longtemps. » Dit-elle le plus rapidement qu'elle put. « Naruto n'a pas un sang particulièrement intéressant, mais c'est toujours un humain sur leur territoire, ils ne peuvent pas tolérer ça. Même le renégat n'y arrive pas complètement, tu l'as vu toi-même. Et en plus, je n'ai pas l'impression que Naruto veuille arrêter de venir au manoir de sitôt… »

« Ca fait trente secondes. » Trancha Sasuke.

Poussée à bout, Tenten se dressa sur la roche et mit ses mains en porte-voix, lui criant son dernier conseil tandis qu'il s'éloignait :

« Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu le mordais ! »

Sasuke aurait pu donner un millier de réponses à cela. Pour commencer, que le temps de parole de la vampire était déjà dépassé. Ou des objections autrement plus sérieuses, entre autres la menace de Gaara, ou encore la désapprobation certaine d'Hinata. Ou tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Et là venait le problème.

Le vampire s'était figé, incapable de prononcer un mot ou même de former une pensée cohérente. Une réalisation soudaine avait chassé toute activité de son esprit, bouleversant l'intégralité de ses convictions.

Il avait bel et bien envie de mordre Naruto.

* * *

Wha… J'y crois pas, j'ai fini ! (fière) Bon, au prochain chapitre, distribution de cookies ! Par contre, seules les reviews des chapitres précédents comptent, sinon c'est pas juste. XP

Encore une fois, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Même si je risque de mettre encore du temps à updater…


	12. Un noeud coulant

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto pre-Shippuden, ainsi que l'âge des persos l'indique.

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Genre je peux vous faire mariner dans le suspense d'un chapitre à l'autre et une horde de cupidons en furie s'acharne sur les persos! 8D Romance/Angst

Couples : Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné : l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la stabilité mentale de Neji laisse à désirer sont ses sentiments pour Sasuke, qui sont loin d'être réciproques. J'ai pas trouvé mieux pour lui pourrir la vie ! X) Bravo à _dragonwing4, p'tite-fleur-des-bois, EmOuille, une trop grande fan_ et _Maeve Fantaisie, _ voici vos cookies ! **distribution **Ceux qui ont deviné le sens unique TenNeji, j'ai nommé _dragonwing4_ et_ miss-naruto-girl,_ ont droit à un supplément ! **distribution bis**

Par contre, pour ceux qui voulaient du NejiNaru, autant le dire clairement : vous n'en trouverez _jamais_ dans mes fics, je ne peux _pas_ piffer ce couple, sens unique ou non, pour les raisons évoquées dans l'interlude du chapitre 7. En espérant avoir été claire.

Et histoire de compléter ce plaisant tableau, mes deux triangles favoris emboîtés, GaaHinaNaruSakuSasu, ainsi qu'un NaruSasu qui se rapproche.

Disclaimer : Pour des raisons obscures, je suis prise de pulsions meurtrières de plus en plus rapprochées à l'encontre de notre sempai mangaka… Malheureusement, il dispose toujours des pleins droits sur ses personnages, et même quand l'histoire part en sucette, les lecteurs n'ont rien à dire. Mais comme ça, j'ai d'autant moins de remords à exploiter ses personnages selon mon bon plaisir. XP

**WARNINGS :** Planquez-vous, le shounen-ai débarque ! O.O Ceci ajouté à la vulgarité, à la violence, au vampirisme, à la folie et à l'alchimie, je pense que cette fic mérite son rang T.

ENFIN ! J'en suis finalement venue à bout… Et j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'attendaient déjà plus. Mais honnêtement, je pense avoir autant souffert que vous sur ce coup-là… Même si je sais où je vais et grosso modo comment y aller, cette histoire se révèle chaque jour plus imprévisible, avec des passages et/ou personnages imprévus qui me tombent sur la gueule, qui rallongent les chapitres, et qui m'obligent à me casser la tête à tout réécrire pendant six mois d'affilée…

Croyez-le ou non, je n'écris pas lentement par sadisme. Mais par perfectionnisme. Je me refuse absolument à écrire un chapitre vite fait mal fait simplement pour vous éviter d'attendre trop longtemps, et comme mes exigences vont croissantes… Mes délais s'en ressentent.

Ajoutez à cela le boulot (je vous annonce que je suis admise en khâgne, et que je bosserai donc deux fois plus… Youpi…), tous les épisodes de Mai-Hime (J'ADORE cette série !) et d'Avatar que je me suis envoyés (mine de rien, ça mange pas mal de temps libre), et SURTOUT le scénario en chute libre de Masashi Kishimoto qui est bon à tout sauf à booster l'inspiration, et vous avez l'explication de mes six mois de délai… Je m'en excuse tout de même.

Mais souvenez-vous bien, chers lecteurs : JE VOUS AIME ! J'aime le NaruSasu ! J'aime cette histoire ! Et par conséquent, je ne la laisserai PAS tomber avant qu'elle n'arrive à son terme ! Le cas échéant, je promets de vous en avertir. En attendant, je m'en vais vous témoigner ma gratitude dans les

Réponses aux reviews : O_O 36… En un chapitre… **s'évanouit** Nonobstant la culpabilité engendrée par mon retard… Je crois que je peux mourir heureuse ! Dans mes bras, les lecteurs ! _anne onime, PoseidonDemon, dragonwing4, Spiria, shuichi, Naru-Akuma no hoshi, Ika-chan, Falyna, EmOuille, sorashi, Nanou-chan, une trop grande fan, AliCerise, Jalexa Uchiha, miss-naruto-girl, Lilie, La-Faucheuse, Sasuna-chan, Maeve Fantaisie, K1M, Laura, neko-chan, chonaku, lyne914, mathias55, Noire, Yuko Ayame, p'tite-fleur-des-bois, blackberry, Liliceine _et _Aurore_, merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici ! Un double remerciement à _dragonwing4_ pour avoir recommandé la fic, je t'adore dragonwing ! *câlin* Et pour finir, shuichi obtient le trophée du centième reviewer ! Félicitations !

_shuichi :_ Héhé… On dirait que la réalisation de Sasuke en a ravi plus d'un. J'imagine que c'est fortement lié au nombre de reviews… En tous cas, c'était sans doute pas fait exprès, mais bravo pour avoir posté la centième review !

_Ika-chan :_ Je sais, je suis machiavélique. Mais bon, ça maintient l'audimat élevé. Pour Sakura, j'ai beaucoup pensé au tome 1 en écrivant la scène en question, et j'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup en « petite racaille », comme tu dis. **smile** Et s'il y a un humour foireux dans la salle, c'est sans doute le mien, mais tant que ça plaît, je me plains pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_Falyna :_ Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Comme tu peux le voir, ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis tout de même parvenue !

_sorashi :_ oO Heeeu… « Beau », il me semble que Sasuke l'était déjà, « cool » aussi… Par contre, je vois pas trop en quoi avoir envie de mordre quelqu'un le rend « possessif »… Mais bon, condoléances pour tes souffrances endurées à cause de mon retard… Tu as toujours le douzième chapitre en compensation. 8)

_Nanou-chan :_ Méeuh moi je l'aime bien Sakura… Bon, je peux concevoir que beaucoup la trouvent irritante, mais c'est avant tout une fille ordinaire, je la blâmerais pas pour son comportement. Cela étant, c'est clair et net qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec Sasuke. Ah et merci, j'admets être assez fière de l'homme tortue. XD Bonne lecture !

_Une trop grande fan :_ Heu… Est-ce que du coup, la « Sasuna-chan » qui a envoyé un commentaire après, c'était toi ? En tous cas, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur. En passant, je veux bien la patte de lapin, c'est délicieux avec des olives… **tousse **Plus sérieusement, désolée, pas de NejiNaru dans mes fics, je suis allergique.

_Lilie :_ Sans blague ? Woah, alors ça existe les gens qui aiment les cliff-hangers. X) Tant mieux remarque, ce sera sûrement pas le dernier. Merci pour ta review, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Laura :_ Oups, une autre accroc… Le pire, c'est que j'ai pas trop de remords. **smirk **Par contre, j'espère bien ne pas être une réincarnation de Neji. O_O Et oui, j'adore les reviews constructives ! 8D Par contre, j'ai pas beaucoup de place pour y répondre ici… Mais pour répondre à ta question, techniquement j'ai commencé à « écrire » à six ans, mais ça mériterait plutôt le nom de « gribouiller du plagiat illustré ». Pour les fanfics, j'avais dans les treize ans lorsque j'ai commencé. Ca valait pas une cacahuète, mais c'était un début… Pour tes questions sur la fic, elles trouveront leur réponse dans des chapitres futurs. (Après, j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elles soient satisfaisantes…)

_neko-chan :_ Ben, on peut pas die que je me sois dépêchée, mais… La suite est là, c'est le principal ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_chonaku :_ Wha ! C'est quoi ces deux reviews monstres ? Je vais pas me plaindre, mais quand même… Dommage que je puisse pas te répondre avec le système de FFnet… Enfin bref, j'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé. Sinon, merci pour tes nombreux commentaires, j'adore les recevoir ! 8D D'ailleurs, à propos du caractère de Gaara, comme son passé et sa situation diffèrent de ceux du manga, j'imagine qu'il est normal que ses actions ne recèlent pas la même psychologie… Donc bon, c'est toujours un tueur, mais sans cette idée de « supprimer les meurtriers potentiels autour de [lui] ». Et puis je le dis et je le maintiens, le NaruSasu est canon ! (Même si vu ce que devient l'histoire, ça n'a plus tellement d'importance…) Et ne t'excuse pas pour ton retard, je détiens le record ! XP

_lyne914 : _Merci pour tes compliments ! Bon, je vais faire ce que je peux pour Neji… Mais je persiste à penser qu'il était pas très saint à la base. Par contre, pour les connotations sexuelles, le problème, c'est que mes vampires sont jeunes. Et puis, j'aime pas trop ça… Donc bon, on s'arrête à la sensualité. Et non, je suis pas en fac, mais en prépa. C'est comme le lycée, mais avec un surplus de boulot et de pression pour d'éventuels concours. Le rêve, quoi !

_mathias55 :_ Contente que la fic t'ait plu, j'espère rester à la hauteur. Bonne lecture !

_Noire :_ T'inquiètes, je fais toujours mes cookies au dernier moment. Ils sont tout chauds. 8) Et si, j'ai honte pour mon retard… Mais je préfère ça plutôt que de pondre un chapitre pourri. Priorités aux priorités. Donc bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, je te présente la suite !

_blackberry :_ Mais non je le fais pas exprès ! Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aime quand c'est lent, mais… Roh, c'est vrai quoi ! Vous seriez encore là s'il y avait eu un patin dès le premier chapitre ? Hein ? Bon, peut-être, mais pas moi. Donc pour l'accélérateur, ça dépendra de nos deux lascards. X) (Autant dire que c'est pas gagné…) J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire quand même.

_Liliceine:_ Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! C'est même absolument hors de question ! **flammes dans les yeux** Désolée de t'avoir fait peur… Sinon, pour la précocité des Hyuuga, tu as un indice au chapitre 10, mais on va y revenir. Au final, il y en a qu'un de vraiment précoce. Sinon, merci pour tous ces compliments, et bonne lecture !

_Aurore :_ Heu, si, j'ai lu Fullmetal Alchemist, mais je n'étais pas très avancée au moment où j'ai commencé cette fic. Mes inspirations alchimiques venaient davantage du _Grimoire d'Arkandias_ et de _Golden Sun_, ainsi que des étranges rites de _Oupires_. C'était très tentant de faire un rapprochement entre le vampirisme et une pratique à mi-chemin entre la science et la magie. 8) Donc voilà, bonne lecture !

**respire** La vache, ça en fait, des anonymes… Pour ceux qui me lisent encore et qui ont regardé l'anime Fullemetal Alchemist jusqu'au bout **(SPOILERS)**, et en particulier ceux qui doutent encore de la véracité du NaruSasu dans la version originale, suggestion : jouez au jeu des sept différences entre la scène de l'épisode 16 de Naruto où Sasuke protége Naruto et celle de l'épisode 35 de Fullmetal Alchemist où Scar protége Lust. Revenez me dire après que le NaruSasu n'est pas officiel. X) **(FIN DES SPOILERS)**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Moments, passion, small defeats  
Conce__aled emotions, found in me  
You gave life to a brand new me... _(Sonata Arctica: _White Pearl, Black Ocean_)

_**Un nœud coulant**_

Aussi irritant que cela puisse être pour les intéressés, les aberrations sur les buveurs de sang pullulaient dans le folklore en général, et dans celui de Konoha en particulier. En grande partie parce que personne n'avait envie de croire en leur existence, et qu'éviter de se poser trop de questions à leur sujet nourrissait l'illusion de leur disparition tant que le soleil demeurait.

Mais comme personne ne pouvait ignorer les crimes survenus à la faveur de la nuit et que tout le monde à Konoha avait, au moins le temps d'une seconde, envisagé l'existence des vampires, il avait bien fallu se faire d'eux une certaine opinion. Aussi la plupart des habitants les voyaient-ils comme des monstres sanguinaires qui ne se préoccupaient que d'apaiser leur faim la nuit venue, à la manière de n'importe quel nuisible nocturne. Autrement dit, des animaux pas très malins.

Bizarrement, les rares qui tendaient à leur prêter des qualités humaines avaient au contraire plutôt tendance à se les représenter comme des créatures rusées dotées d'une grande patience, qui sélectionnaient leurs proies selon des critères précis et mettaient ensuite tout en œuvre pour les attirer à eux. Avec une malice subtile, en bons démons calculateurs n'ayant d'autre ambition que d'agresser de jeunes vierges au détour d'une rue sombre…

Nonobstant leur ridicule, si l'on considérait ces deux clichés du point de vue de l'espèce en général, il fallait bien admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans ces superstitions ; au final, les deux opinions étaient aussi proches de la réalité l'une que l'autre : un vampire ordinaire était esclave de ses instincts bestiaux, devait impérativement les satisfaire, et exploitait pour ce faire au mieux ses capacités physiques et intellectuelles, en choisissant toujours les proies susceptibles de les satisfaire au mieux en fonction de critères précis.

Mais Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas un vampire ordinaire.

Pour commencer, il était jeune. C'était un fait acquis, la douleur encore fraîche de la métamorphose rendait les jeunes vampires plus sauvages et impulsifs, encore sensibles aux sentiments humains qui se changeaient brutalement en pulsions meurtrières dès que leur sang commençait à bouillir. Le remords qui les poussait à les refouler les empêchait d'y faire face la tête froide, ce qui rendait toute subtilité impossible et la brutalité inévitable.

Bien qu'il n'ait que six années de pratique et encore _quelques_ difficultés à contenir les sentiments de colère et de regret qui éveillaient sa soif de sang, Sasuke s'estimait en droit de considérer cette étape comme franchie. Un reste d'inconstance subsistait cependant, ce que n'amélioraient en rien les effets du remède d'Hinata, qui le rendaient sans doute plus proche de son humanité perdue que n'importe quel autre vampire, et faisaient par là même de lui une proie facile pour les sentiments récurrents de honte, de pitié et d'horreur que pouvait inspirer sa nature vampirique. Autant d'inconvénients qu'il se sentait parfaitement capable de gérer, merci bien. Mais surtout, il y avait cette satanée dépendance.

Le Uchiha lâcha un grognement. Comment traiter un problème subtilement quand toutes les cellules de votre organisme s'acharnaient contre vous, faute de sang pour les satisfaire ? Il lui était déjà suffisamment difficile de garder les idées assez claires pour se retenir de se précipiter à la tour et égorger Neji sans qu'une énigme ne vienne lui imposer de _réfléchir_…

« Cela étant dit, au cas où tu considèrerais mes paroles comme un abus de ton temps, sache que personne ne te retient ici… »

Sasuke se rendit compte à cet instant que le silence perdurait depuis un peu trop longtemps. Clignant des yeux, il sentit à nouveau le bois rugueux de la table sur laquelle il était assis, une jambe ramenée sous lui et l'autre, le genoux replié, soutenant son bras. Puis le vent qui s'infiltrait par la grande fenêtre entrouverte de la bibliothèque, soulevant paresseusement les rideaux pourpres, comme pour mieux dissimuler le vampire qui se tenait debout face à lui, enveloppé dans un épais manteau clair à col roulé qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Ses lunettes opaques luisaient d'irritation sous ses cheveux noirs crépus.

« On pourrait certes considérer qu'après m'avoir interrompu dans mes recherches afin que je t'assiste dans la résolution d'une énigme à laquelle tu te trouves manifestement confronté, la plus élémentaire civilité exigerait que tu m'écoutes lorsque je formule une réponse. » Reprit le vampire d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. « Mais je peux concevoir que t'abîmer dans des réflexions toutes personnelles ou je ne sais quoi… »

« Désolé Shino, » l'interrompit précipitamment Sasuke, qui commençait à sentir ses oreilles bourdonner, « je repensais juste à ces histoires de pulsions instinctives à l'encontre des proies… »

« …Qui sont le fond du problème que je m'efforce de résoudre, s'il m'est permis de le rappeler, à _ta_ demande. » Répartit sèchement le vampire. « Je suis cependant ravi de constater qu'après mûre réflexion, tes propres capacités te semblent convenir à elles seules. « Aide-toi et les Abysses t'aideront. » Je te laisse donc en de bonnes mains. »

Ces paroles prononcées, le vampire inclina sèchement la tête en guise de salut et disparut derrière la lente courbe que forma le rideau sous la caresse du vent nocturne. Jurant entre ses crocs, Sasuke sauta à bas de la table et repoussa le tissu pourpre avant de s'engager dans le dédale d'étagères ainsi dévoilé.

A son passage, les rideaux des fenêtres carrelées se gonflèrent sous le vent comme de gigantesques ailes, et leurs motifs recourbés projetèrent sur les rayonnages leurs ombres fantomatiques. Ces dernières serpentèrent entre les livres avec une vivacité reptilienne, faisant clignoter les titres des ouvrages comme autant d'yeux scrutateurs, d'argent sous la lune et d'or rouge sous les chandelles vacillantes. Quelques ombres s'enroulèrent autour des bras pâles du vampire, comme pour le tirer en arrière. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement l'espace entre les rayonnages en quête d'un quelconque signe du vampire, glissant sans s'attarder sur les titres luisants qui semblaient le narguer dans la pénombre, accentuant imperceptiblement les tremblements de son corps. Son regard s'arrêta sur une tâche beige fugitive dans l'interstice d'une étagère sur sa droite. Pivotant sur ses talons, le Uchiha laissa ses cellules se dissoudre dans un murmure et se glisser en brume sombre entre les livres entassés, puis s'unir à nouveau une fois l'obstacle franchi, le corps blafard semblant surgir de nulle part.

L'antique et large table d'une salle d'études fit son apparition, les ombres des chaises de bois dansant une ronde languissante autour d'elle à la lumière des chandelles. Sasuke constata avec satisfaction que personne ne les occupait présentement. Il ne tenait absolument pas à ce que quiconque surprenne sa conversation avec Shino.

Un coup d'œil circulaire lui permit de localiser le vampire. Il ne distinguait que le profil de ce dernier, à quelques pas de lui, qui paraissait absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre d'un âge et d'un poids respectables. Toutefois, en s'approchant, Sasuke remarqua sans peine le froncement accentué de ses sourcils broussailleux que les lunettes ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler tout à fait, ainsi que la rapidité suspecte avec laquelle il tournait les pages.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et retint à grand-peine un soupir exaspéré. Pour quelqu'un qui passait les neuf dixièmes de son temps le nez fourré dans des livres, de préférence philosophiques, Shino était vraiment avare de conseils. Il n'ouvrait tout simplement jamais la bouche tant qu'on ne lui adressait pas la parole, à moins qu'une citation quelconque ne lui vienne spontanément, et obtenir de lui un semblant de réponse lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur aurait tenu du miracle.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de la norme, et il faudrait plus que ce mutisme puéril pour le décourager. Arrivé à la hauteur du vampire taciturne, il croisa les bras avec détermination et fixa sans broncher les lunettes sombres, sans prêter attention aux doigts effilés qui tournaient les pages et se raidissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. Six bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Shino ne se décide à prendre la parole d'une voix un peu étouffée par son col roulé :

« J'essaye de me concentrer, Sasuke Uchiha. »

Il ignora superbement le ton acerbe.

« Tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre par cœur le contenu de cette bibliothèque _après_ m'avoir énuméré les critères. »

« Et puisque justement tu te trouves dans une bibliothèque, pourquoi ne pas consulter un livre ? » Suggéra le vampire, sans que Sasuke puisse voir s'il avait daigné lever les yeux de l'écriture en pattes de mouche constellant les pages jaunies. « Tu semblais pourtant résolu à trouver tes réponses par tes propres moyens… »

Le Uchiha se fit violence pour rester stoïque. Est-ce que ce type comptait bouder encore longtemps sous le prétexte de son inattention ? Le manque le frustrait suffisamment sans que le Aburame vienne en rajouter avec son sale caractère…

« Shino, » répondit-il avec le peu de patience qu'il put rassembler, « il y a plus de mille livres dans cette seule pièce et la bibliothèque prend tout le troisième étage, je n'ai pas le _temps_ de chercher moi-même ces informations. Et de toute façon, je doute de pouvoir trouver dans un livre l'intégralité de tes théories sur le sujet… »

Son vis-à-vis s'était probablement apprêté à lui rétorquer qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui (ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas), mais la dernière phrase parut l'en dissuader. Sasuke se rendit compte trop tard que ses paroles avaient pu s'apparenter à un compliment. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de dissimuler son agacement. Il avait sa fierté et ne prenait _pas_ les gens par la flatterie, mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas le moment de faire le difficile.

« …Soit. » Finit par reconnaître Shino, avec une lenteur prudente. « Mais je n'ai encore rien déduit de concluant de mes observations. Tu n'as probablement pas de temps à consacrer à des théories incomplètes ou ne reposant pas sur des preuves solides… »

« J'ai _simplement_ besoin d'hypothèses sur lesquelles m'appuyer. » Le coupa Sasuke en s'efforçant de garder un ton civil. Ces provocations à peine dissimulées n'arrangeaient en rien son humeur. « Au point où j'en suis, n'importe quel élément susceptible de m'éclairer me convient. »

Shino parut hésiter. En tous cas, il s'était écoulé trois minutes sans qu'il ne tourne sa page, ce qui était sans doute bon signe. Il laissa encore s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de refermer son livre, avec une lenteur et une précaution que Sasuke trouva hautement suspectes.

« Soit. » Répéta finalement le vampire en rangeant l'ouvrage parmi ses poussiéreux congénères, mais sans se tourner vers Sasuke. « Les connaissances sont faites pour être partagées. Et dans un sens, ces aspects de l'humanité que nous convoitons, ces « critères », comme tu les appelles, qui éveillent notre soif de sang sont probablement ce qui reflète le mieux ce que nous sommes. »

Sasuke ne songea pas à l'interrompre. Ses motivations étaient loin de se résumer à de la simple curiosité et n'avaient certainement rien à voir avec une quelconque quête métaphysique de sa propre identité, mais aussi longtemps que Shino lui donnait les informations qu'il voulait, il était libre de délirer tout à loisir. A condition qu'il ne perde pas de vue le sujet.

« En fait, les critères dits « de base » tels que la compatibilité des groupes sanguins peuvent être considérés comme tout à fait superflus. » Poursuivit Shino après un temps de réflexion. « Après tout, les capacités d'adaptation de l'organisme vampirique lui permettent de tolérer le sang animal, ce qu'un corps humain ne peut en aucun cas supporter. En somme, la soif de sang des vampires trouve sa principale explication dans une sublimation de leurs pulsions affectives. »

Sasuke ne put retenir une grimace.

« C'est une réalité que personne ne peut nier. » Dit Shino avec une sévérité hautaine, comme s'il défiait son auditeur de douter de ses propos. « Le critère de l'âge illustre parfaitement cet état des choses : un vampire ayant l'apparence d'une jeune femme mort des enfants humains parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle sublime son instinct maternel. Ce phénomène est d'autant plus évident chez les jeunes vampires, qui commencent systématiquement par s'attaquer à leurs proches. »

A cela, le Uchiha ne pouvait émettre aucune objection. En particulier devant un membre de la famille Aburame… S'il ne prêtait d'ordinaire que peu d'attention aux rumeurs et aux légendes qui circulaient dans le manoir, les innombrables sépultures arborant le nom de la famille maudite et leurs dates de décès si rapprochées ne pouvaient être ignorées.

Il considéra Shino, qui gardait son regard ostensiblement fixé sur l'étagère, lui exposant son profil dans un mépris manifeste. Sasuke aurait été incapable de dire si cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée au nom de sa famille, et s'il n'avait pas heurté sans le vouloir une corde sensible. Mais Shino ne lui avait jamais paru comme le genre de personne à se préoccuper beaucoup du passé. En fait, constata Sasuke, non sans un certain dégoût, il traitait avec un incroyable détachement de questions qui concernaient l'intimité même des vampires.

'Ca doit être l'âge…'

Des nuances de rouge avaient paru aux coins de ses iris. Non seulement ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise, mais Shino n'avait jusqu'à présent fait que répéter ce qu'une partie des humains et la quasi-totalité des vampires savait déjà. Intentionnellement ou non, il contournait le principal problème, sur lequel Sasuke brûlait d'entendre son avis…

« D'ailleurs, les Hyuuga eux-mêmes sont choisis en fonction de ces critères. » Poursuivit Shino, visiblement déterminé à dissuader une fois pour toutes le jeune vampire de contredire, même implicitement, ses théories à l'avenir. « Je veux bien admettre que la richesse du sang parvient parfois à attirer certains vampires indépendamment de leurs pulsions dites « naturelles », mais il existe des contre-exemples. »

Sasuke sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer sensiblement. On y venait…

Shino parut sur le point de s'emparer à nouveau du manuel qu'il avait rangé, estimant la conversation terminée, et Sasuke s'empressa de l'en dissuader :

« Tu veux dire que ces « pulsions naturelles » dont tu parles… peuvent prévaloir sur la richesse du sang ? » Demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de rester le plus vague possible et de contenir son agitation croissante.

Son aîné daigna enfin tourner vers lui ce que Sasuke supposa être un regard perçant. Il soutint les éclairs noirs des lunettes d'un regard dont le rouge allait s'accentuant. Il harcèlerait Shino jusqu'à l'aube s'il le fallait, mais il aurait sa réponse.

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude. » Finit par répondre Shino avec un agacement qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler. « Cela pourrait être l'explication de la préférence de Moegi pour le sang d'Hanabi-sama alors qu'elle a également eu l'occasion de goûter à celui d'Hiashi-sama. Il faut toutefois tenir compte de sa prudence due aux risques de dépendance, et il en va de même pour tous les cas que je pourrais citer. Seul leur nombre m'autorise à conserver des doutes. Mais ce n'est que cela : un doute. » Ajouta-t-il avec finalité. « Libre à toi de tirer des conclusions de tes propres expériences. »

Sasuke grogna, les poings serrés de frustration. Tout ça était beaucoup trop vague…

« Une dernière chose, » demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause, renonçant momentanément à toute prudence : « si on s'appuie sur ta théorie, quelles sont, selon toi, les chances d'un sang humain ordinaire prévalant sur celui d'un Hyuuga ? »

Shino avait déjà retiré son livre de l'étagère lorsque la question le surprit. Ses mains se raidirent à mi-parcours, et l'ouvrage alla heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour le ramasser. Il était entièrement tourné vers son interlocuteur, à présent, et la hauteur qu'avaient atteinte ses sourcils était probablement un record.

Sasuke se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Shino, et il ne pensait pas avoir suggéré quelque chose de _si_ invraisemblable.

Une longue pratique lui permit de conserver un visage impassible, tous ses muscles tendus en attente de la réponse, tandis qu'il imaginait la paire d'yeux du vampire le scruter derrière les verres opaques avec une insistance intriguée, comme s'il cherchait à le percer à jour. Au bout d'une longue minute, Shino se décida à répondre :

« Dans le cas d'un vampire déjà dépendant, quasi-nulles. »

Le ton s'était fait sec, chargé d'un net reproche. Là-dessus, il s'empressa de ramasser le livre avec autant de précautions que s'il avait été en cristal et de lisser une à une les pages cornées. Il s'accorda une pause pour jeter un regard venimeux au Uchiha, comme si le crime d'avoir laissé tomber un vieux livre aurait dû lui valoir d'avoir la tête exposée au bout d'un pieu sur la place du village. Sasuke sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Il avait légèrement flanché sous la réponse. Shino n'était pas stupide, il avait visiblement deviné sa situation, au moins en partie, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait. Le verdict était tombé.

'« Quasi-nulles »…'

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Dit le Uchiha entre ses dents.

Il prit congé du vampire taciturne sans plus de formalités, glissant entre les pages poussiéreuses des ouvrages entreposés sur l'étagère à laquelle ce dernier faisait face. Le brouillard de son corps erra un moment d'un interstice à l'autre en une danse chaotique, en cadence avec le désordre de ses pensées. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchie que ses cellules se décidèrent à se rassembler, avec quelque réticence, dessinant peu à peu les traits assombris et tendus du dernier Uchiha.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux sombres en un long soupir, dispersant le peu de poussière emmagasiné. Le ton de Shino avait été catégorique. Mais il avait volontairement nuancé sa réponse.

'Il pense qu'il y a une chance.'

Ses doigts pâles se refermèrent sur ses tempes, et la peau livide devint presque transparente sous la pression. Cet espoir que Shino lui avait laissé n'avait en rien amélioré la confusion qui régnait sur ses pensées depuis la nuit précédente. Les paroles de Tenten résonnaient dans sa tête, leurs voix, plus menaçantes que suppliantes, tambourinaient douloureusement son crâne et rappelaient à son esprit des images qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Des torrents écarlates glissaient entre des mèches blondes collées par la poussière, dans un contraste envoûtant de rouge et de jaune dont la pénombre ne parvenait pas à diminuer la clarté. Ils coulaient sur une peau tannée trempée de sueur, languissants, comme pour narguer l'observateur de leur lente descente jusqu'à la base du cou, miraculeusement dépourvue de cicatrice…

Avec un grognement, Sasuke se laissa tomber contre le mur le plus proche, sans lâcher son front. Les sensations de cette nuit lui revenaient dans les moindres détails. L'odeur entêtante du sang frais mêlé à la sueur lui assaillait les narines, le corps brûlant contre le sien lui picotait la peau et semblait transpercer son épaule d'une décharge électrique à chaque pas… Les avait-il ressenties avec une telle intensité, à ce moment-là ?

Le jeune vampire secoua obstinément la tête, espérant éclaircir son esprit. Ce soudain manque de contrôle sur ses propres pensées le révoltait. Il connaissait ces symptômes, cela faisait six ans qu'il s'efforçait de contenir cette faim qui revenait sans cesse le harceler. Depuis la nuit de son réveil, il avait dû apprendre à accepter cette inéluctable attirance pour le sang humain, qui ne faisait qu'empirer si on l'ignorait. Il avait trouvé le moyen de contenir ses pulsions et était parvenu à maintenir presque toutes ses proies en vie. Jusqu'à ce que les effets du manque échappent à son contrôle…

A cette dernière pensée, Sasuke sentit la confusion remonter en lui, atténuant un peu l'étouffante palpitation de ses veines. Ce n'était pas normal. Plus il avait résisté, plus les protestations de son organisme étaient devenues violentes. D'abord, il n'avait plus été capable de supporter le sang animal. Puis le sang des humains normaux lui était devenu de plus en plus intolérable. Même le sang du Hyuuga qu'il avait mordu la nuit dernière lui avait laissé un goût âpre …

Alors pourquoi le sang banal de ce crétin de Naruto l'attirait-il à ce point… ?

Sasuke jura entre ses dents, la perplexité laissant place à un fort agacement. Il aurait souhaité que Shino se montre un peu plus loquace… Ou au moins, qu'il énonce des hypothèses moins sentimentales. Malheureusement, le Uchiha devait bien l'admettre, c'étaient ces mêmes hypothèses qui concordaient le mieux avec la réalité vampirique, d'une façon presque effrayante. Et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il était le seul vampire encore capable de grandir, et au fil des années, le choix de ses proies s'était modifié : après avoir traqué exclusivement des adultes et de jeunes enfants, il s'était peu à peu focalisé sur les humains de sa tranche d'âge…

Il serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas cette façon de considérer les choses. Cela ressemblait trop à une faiblesse, et il n'était pas faible. Il n'avait besoin de personne, seulement d'une puissance suffisante pour tuer son frère…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. »

Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut de se jeter sur l'intrus toutes griffes dehors. Il ne se ressaisit qu'à la dernière seconde, son poing à quelques centimètres du visage masqué qui lui faisait face. Le vampire n'avait pas bronché, drapé dans l'ombre épaisse que projetaient les rideaux noirs de la fenêtre avoisinante. Toute couleur semblait avoir déserté la pièce, et Sasuke constata du coin de l'œil que la dernière flamme du chandelier venait de mourir. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'avait pas senti le vampire approcher.

Ravalant un nouveau juron, il fusilla son aîné du regard, puis s'écarta de lui, d'un pas qu'il s'efforça de maintenir nonchalant…

« Tu prends la direction de la tour. »

Sasuke tressaillit, puis s'arrêta. Ses poings se serrèrent imperceptiblement. Il avait encore été sur le point de céder. Par pure inattention. Si ce vampire n'avait pas été là…

Il tourna à demi la tête, gratifiant l'intrus d'un regard noir. Son ton avait été neutre, bien trop calme à son goût… Il semblait presque le narguer, à lire son stupide livre pornographique plutôt que de le regarder en face, ses cheveux hirsutes achevant de dissimuler son visage.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton sec, refusant obstinément de se tourner entièrement vers son professeur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant tout son temps pour tourner la page du livre devenu noir en l'absence de lumière, et Sasuke éprouva un désagréable sentiment de déjà-vu. Puis l'ouvrage se ferma d'un coup sec, et l'unique œil du vampire émergea d'entre les mèches gris sombre. Le sérieux de ce regard surprit Sasuke.

« Tu devines sans doute que je m'apprêtais à t'arrêter. » Dit Kakashi, son ton et la partie visible de son visage dépourvus de toute émotion.

Sasuke grimaça.

« Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Je le constate. »

Le jeune vampire réprima un sursaut de surprise et se décida à faire face à son professeur, ses yeux noirs à la fois déconcertés et suspicieux. Kakashi l'avait déjà complimenté sur ses capacités par le passé, mais Sasuke s'était tout aussi souvent entendu réprimander pour son « immaturité », la prétendue influence de sa rancune sur son jugement, etc. Un compliment de Kakashi sous-entendait toujours un reproche ou une mise en garde.

« Tu as résisté très longtemps, » poursuivit Kakashi de son ton détaché, sans se soucier des yeux scrutateurs. « Et Neji-sama s'est montré étonnement patient avec toi. T'es tu demandé pourquoi ? »

A ce seul nom, les yeux du Uchiha avaient viré au rouge. S'il y avait une chose dont il ne voulait _pas_ entendre parler en cet instant, c'était Neji Hyuuga. Si Kakashi prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus…

« Il avait déjà estimé le temps qu'il te restait avant de céder. »

Sasuke se retint au dernier moment de réduire à jamais son professeur au silence. Son cœur s'était figé dans sa poitrine.

Neji. Tout était calculé. Comme toujours. Ces railleries incessantes… Il croyait la partie gagnée d'avance. Tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui.

Cette révélation qu'il aurait en temps normal accueillie par un excès de rage faisait maintenant couler en lui un calme glaçant. Si Kakashi en savait autant…

« Vous vouliez m'intercepter aujourd'hui… »

« …parce que tu devais atteindre ta limite cette nuit. » Acheva Kakashi, sans le quitter de son unique œil. « Ou au plus tard la nuit suivante. Mais le cas échéant, tu aurais dû te trouver beaucoup plus près de la tour. Au moins sur le toit. »

Sasuke entendit à peine ces derniers mots.

Neji se serait trompé… ? C'était peu probable. Il n'était pas du genre à le sous-estimer ou à bâcler son travail… Mais si malgré tout, il résistait encore… Se pouvait-il vraiment que… ?

Le poids du silence et du regard du vampire borgne le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il s'efforça de ne pas perdre contenance sous l'œil critique. Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de raison supplémentaire de l'accuser de faiblesse. Il pouvait résoudre ce problème seul…

« Ses soupçons vont commencer à s'éveiller, Sasuke. » Dit soudain Kakashi, rompant le silence. « Et bientôt, lui non plus ne pourra plus se retenir. Je ne peux pas prévoir jusqu'où il peut aller, mais s'il pense qu'il a la moindre chance de te perdre pour de bon, plus rien ne l'arrêtera. »

Sasuke serrait les poings à s'en rendre la peau translucide. Il n'aurait su dire si c'étaient les termes employés ou l'éventualité que Neji prenne des mesures drastiques qui le faisaient enrager le plus. L'autre vampire ne laissa cependant pas le temps à sa colère d'éclater :

« Si tu veux lui échapper, saisis ta chance. Aucune autre ne se présentera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le Uchiha aurait juré que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour garder un visage impassible.

Du calme. Kakashi ne pouvait pas savoir. Il faisait des suppositions stupides, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner…

« Sois tout de même prudent. » Ajouta la voix de Kakashi, et Sasuke constata avec horreur qu'il avait atteint les escaliers sans qu'il le remarque. « Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Là-dessus il se volatilisa dans la pénombre, laissant derrière lui son élève en proie à son tumulte intérieur.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie manquait de sujets d'exaspération. Le terme était même plutôt faible. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années, loin de là. Mais, alors qu'il descendait les sombres escaliers en colimaçon en direction du hall où, l'avait averti un Hyuuga plutôt nerveux et irritable, le renégat l'attendait, lorsque ses oreilles avaient capté la stridence caractéristique d'une voix pré pubère, Sasuke s'était presque senti disposé à traiter toutes ces expériences précédentes comme superflues. _Presque._

Mais tout de même. Il s'était tout juste découvert un intérêt pour le moins excentrique à l'égard de l'humain blond, il n'avait toujours aucune explication satisfaisante à fournir, le temps lui était compté…

« …c'est _personnel_, Gaara, tu comprends ? Et il m'est rien arrivé la dernière fois, que je sache ! Sasuke est peut-être un connard, mais pas au point de lâcher tout le manoir sur moi dans ton dos ! »

…et cet abruti choisissait ce moment pour rappliquer. Sasuke aurait volontiers arraché un mur ou deux pour se calmer les nerfs. Et peut-être le bruit aurait-il couvert les cris de Naruto, que les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du hall n'atténuaient pas le moins du monde…

« De toute façon, il a beaucoup trop peur de toi pour ça, » poursuivit la voix avec une nuance railleuse. « Je parie qu'au moment où on parle, il est planqué sous un lit en train de… »

« Je suis là, _dobe_. »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Très loin d'être intimidé, l'humain lui renvoya son lot de hargne sans flancher. Ses yeux trop larges semblaient jeter des éclairs bleus, que le reflet des chandeliers entrecoupait de flammes orangées, claires et indomptables.

Sasuke sentit sa tension nerveuse aller croissante. Comment une créature terrestre supposément dotée d'un instinct de survie en état de marche pouvait-elle tolérer cet amoncellement absurde de couleurs vives ? Rien qu'à regarder cet ahuri, il courait certainement le risque de devenir aveugle.

Il n'y avait que sa peau pour atténuer un peu l'effet de ce monstre de clarté… Ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Personne n'irait considérer ça comme une grande perte s'il transperçait cette stupide peau tannée de ses crocs, ne serait-ce que pour faire disparaître cet air provocateur du visage balafré de son propriétaire…

Deux émeraudes luisantes surgirent dans son champ de vision. Comme si elles s'étaient brusquement allumées derrière l'épaule de Naruto. Emergeant de sa demi transe, Sasuke sentit simultanément un frisson convulsif parcourir son échine et une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête, l'assommant à moitié.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, et s'aperçut qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Ses yeux rendus fous erraient entre le bleu et le vert, tiraillés entre deux entités hypnotiques lui criant leurs ordres contraires. La pièce entière était devenue un étau. Le bois des neufs portes du hall semblait s'être ramassé sur lui-même, bloquant l'accès au moindre souffle d'air. Les angles des murs se resserraient. Le sol chancela.

« …Sasuke ? Ca va ? »

Il agrippa de sa main droite le bois aux échardes saillantes de la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, espérant calmer ses tremblements. Il avait été à deux doigts de s'effondrer sous le poids combiné de la terreur et de cette étrange pression qui lui écrasait les poumons. Il se força à inspirer une longue bouffée d'air, dans un sifflement qui parut trancher sa gorge sèche. Son regard accrocha les yeux bleus de l'humain, _pourquoi_ étaient-ils si larges, avec une impassibilité difficilement maîtrisée. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« …Ca ira sans doute mieux une fois que tu auras déguerpi. » Répondit-il en toute sincérité.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Sasuke songea avec une angoisse grandissante que les battements de son cœur étaient sans doute assez bruyants pour résonner dans toute la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto explose.

« QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, encore ? » Vociféra l'humain piqué au vif, toute trace d'inquiétude dans ses yeux remplacée par une fureur blanche. « Je peux plus aller nulle part sans que tu me jettes à la porte ? J'ai pas plus envie de te voir que toi, je te signale ! »

'Je voudrais bien le savoir…' Songea le Uchiha avec aigreur. 'Si _seulement_ je savais ce que tu m'as fait…'

Il se demanda vaguement d'où lui venait tout le self-contrôle qui lui permit de suggérer d'un ton à peu près posé :

« Alors viens-en au fait, qu'on en finisse… »

Le temps que Naruto l'insulte par réflexe, le sens de la phrase sembla atteindre son cerveau, et une partie de sa fureur parut s'envoler tandis qu'une amertume résignée se peignait sur son visage. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lunatique ?

Le petit humain parut sur le point de prendre la parole, mais se ravisa au dernier moment en jetant un regard en coin à Gaara, qui n'avait pas quitté Sasuke des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, lassé de son manque de réaction, Naruto se décida à s'adresser directement au vampire roux, d'un ton plus exaspéré que suppliant :

« Tu peux vraiment, _vraiment_ pas nous laisser seuls ? »

« Non. »

Il refusait obstinément de détacher son regard de Sasuke, et ce dernier se demanda si, face à une telle intensité, ses cheveux n'allaient pas finir par prendre feu. A moins qu'il n'implose purement et simplement sous la pression, songea-t-il en sentant quelques gouttes de sueur perler à ses tempes… Il calla son dos contre le bois de la porte, que sa main serrait toujours convulsivement. Disparaître dessous paraissait une option de plus en plus tentante…

Naruto, pour sa part, semblait immunisé contre la tension de la pièce. Après un grommellement irrité, il parut se résigner, et se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke :

« …J'ai parlé à Sakura-chan. » Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, comme s'il espérait que Gaara ne l'entende pas. « Tu sais, pour l'endroit où… Bref. Elle a dit qu'elle t'attendrait ce soir au « même endroit que la dernière fois » - chais pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire - et que si ça te convenait pas, elle reviendrait la nuit d'après… Mais t'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'intégralité de son assurance, et appuyait à présent ses propos de regards noirs, faute d'autre moyen de persuasion.

« Même si je retourne la prévenir que tu viendras pas, elle m'écoutera pas. Elle me laissera pas rester pour la protéger non plus. Alors grouille-toi d'y aller avant qu'elle choppe la crève. »

Sasuke soutint son regard en silence, sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement. La jalousie semblait irradier du corps de Naruto, et cette obsession devenait fatigante. Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Cette nuit était peut-être son dernier sursis, et il devrait le passer en compagnie d'une fille dont il pouvait à peine retenir le nom… !

« Tu vas y aller. »

…

Est-ce que c'était vraiment _trop_ demander qu'on lui _épargne_ ces déchaînements corporels en série ? Une syllabe du renégat suffisait à figer le sang dans ses veines, que la seule présence de Naruto remettait aussitôt en ébullition. Si Gaara n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, il ne serait pas surpris que ces stupides chaud et froid intérieurs s'en chargent.

Et puis d'abord, depuis _quand_ est-ce que Gaara prenait le parti de Naruto ?

« En quoi est-ce que tout ça te _regarde ?_ »

A Dieu la prudence. Le manque lui déchirait les entrailles, il se faisait déjà violence pour garder ses pieds rivés au sol au lieu de mordre un bon coup dans la gorge exposée de l'autre ahuri, histoire qu'il lui fiche la paix une fois pour toute, et il en avait plus qu'_assez_ de toutes ces tentatives de lui imposer ses décisions. Est-ce que ça n'était pas suffisamment évident qu'il avait ses _propres_ problèmes à régler ?

Mais bien sûr, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Gaara se laisse impressionner. Ignorant superbement la question du Uchiha, il se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux scrutateurs avec cette même expression de suspicion menaçante. Entre ses vagues de colère et d'appréhension, Sasuke se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer à ce point la méfiance de ce psychopathe…

« Tant qu'il se trouve ici, tu ne peux pas rester au manoir. »

Son cœur rata un battement. D'un mouvement de tête, Gaara avait désigné Naruto.

Il savait.

Son corps se tassa davantage encore contre le bois. Les cellules de ses paumes commençaient déjà à se dissoudre. S'il n'écoutait que son instinct, cette simple constatation aurait été un motif suffisant pour qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou.

Du calme. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Il veut juste t'éloigner… Tu es dans l'enceinte du manoir, il ne peut rien faire. Il veut t'éloigner… _Ne panique pas !_

« Gaara… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

La voix le ramena brutalement à la réalité, enflammant ses joues au passage. Il jeta un rapide regard en coin à l'humain. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Gaara, un épais sourcil haussé dans une expression déconcertée. Sasuke retint à grand-peine un soupir de soulagement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Naruto comprenne la situation.

Il reporta son regard sur Gaara. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, ses yeux clairs dépourvus de pupille résolument fixés sur lui. Il s'efforça de tenir bon sous ce regard, incitant de toute sa volonté ses cellules à se réunir et ses joues à reprendre une couleur normale. Ne surtout pas perdre la face. Enceinte du manoir ou non, Gaara restait toujours aussi instable. Le moindre relâchement pouvait s'avérer fatal.

Il ne pouvait pas lui opposer d'arguments lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Le seul susceptible de l'écouter était Naruto. Il se résolut à se tourner vers lui, maintenant une poigne de fer sur ses sens qui l'exhortaient à lui sauter à la gorge :

« Je n'ai rien à dire à cette fille, » dit-il entre ses dents. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de se mêler des affaires des Hyuuga, et si se faire agresser ne l'a pas découragée, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire… »

« T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? » Le coupa Naruto, oubliant complètement Gaara dans son emportement. « On a déjà dit qu'on n'avait plus le choix ! Tu sais que si on fait rien, les Hyuuga vont la tuer ! …Et que t'es le seul qu'elle écoutera, » ajouta-t-il avec une nuance d'amertume. « En plus, t'as déjà promis que t'irais, alors tu vas pas en plus commencer à revenir sur ta parole ! »

Dès l'instant où les premiers mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, Naruto n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'oppressante présence de Gaara dans son dos. Mais bien sûr, cet attardé n'en avait pas conscience, et ne s'était pas privé d'aligner ses accusations comme des perles sur un collier, sans jamais remarquer l'état d'ébullition dans lequel le jeune vampire auquel il s'adressait se trouvait plongé.

Avant toute chose, s'il y avait quelqu'un dont l'intelligence laissait à désirer ici, Naruto figurait en tête de liste, ensuite, il n'y avait _pas_ de « on », enfin et surtout, si Sasuke faisait des promesses stupides et décidait de ne pas les tenir, c'était _son_ problème !

…A quoi avait-il bien pu penser en acceptant, de toute façon ? Sur le coup, il avait peut-être eu pitié de l'humaine, mais il n'avait quand même pas pu oublier l'état auquel le manque l'avait réduit ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il serait incapable de lui faire face à ce stade. Il aurait dû savoir que tout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ne changerait certainement rien. Il aurait dû _savoir_ que leur situation à tous les trois ne pourrait qu'empirer.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait _pris_ d'accepter ?

« Peu importe ce que tu feras là-bas, » dit la voix de Gaara, coupant court à ses pensées. « Tu dois partir d'ici. »

Refusant de rencontrer le regard des deux autres, Sasuke baissa résolument les yeux, les dents serrées au point que ses gencives commencèrent à saigner. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Ils ne lui avaient _jamais_ laissé le choix, et il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de refuser quoi que ce soit. Alors même qu'il atteignait sa limite…

« La dernière. »

« …Hein ? »

Il leva brusquement les yeux sur l'adolescent, son regard plongeant dans le sien avec toute la rage contenue qu'il tenait rassemblée.

« Ce sera la dernière fois que je te viens en aide. » Dit-il, catégorique.

Naruto soutint ce regard un instant, comme pris au dépourvu, sans paraître affecté par son hostilité. Puis, à la grande surprise et exaspération du Uchiha, il sourit.

« J'te l'ai dit, » répliqua-il avec orgueil : « ça restera pas une dette longtemps. »

Et Sasuke se retrouva dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il ne pouvait que regarder, estomaqué, le crétin fini qui avait le culot de dire ça dans une situation pareille. Et s'étonner de ce qu'un tel degré de bêtise lui inspire à peu près autant de colère qu'une étrange forme d'admiration.

Son exaspération prenant finalement le dessus, il secoua vivement la tête avec désapprobation, et dans l'espoir de cacher le début de rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Après quoi il se résolut à se détacher de la porte et à contourner à pas vifs la silhouette orange, s'efforçant de dissimuler un léger chancellement dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir identifier la cause. Il lui semblait que le sourire goguenard du garçon blond pesait dans son dos. Il tâcha de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, il s'autorisa un moment pour gratifier le renégat immobile d'un regard noir. L'expression de ce dernier, constata-t-il alors, était passée progressivement de la pure agressivité à une méfiance intriguée qui ressemblait presque à de la curiosité. L'image de Shino laissant tomber son livre surgit dans son esprit, et son expression se durcit encore tandis qu'il franchissait l'imposante porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le dévisager comme ça !

* * *

Le « même endroit que la dernière fois »…

Classique à en vomir… Mais au moins, il avait été facile de comprendre ce qu'elle avait insinué. Le plus dur avait été de se souvenir de la localisation de l'endroit en question. Et pour ne rien arranger, il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Sasuke serra les dents, entamant à nouveau ses gencives à peine guéries. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas sentir le froid de cette pluie torrentielle ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait particulièrement la sensation de ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Ou de ses mèches trempées lui tombant dans les yeux. Et, vision nocturne ou pas, le rideau trouble des gouttes n'avait en rien facilité sa tentative de retrouver ce stupide drugstore.

A ce niveau, il se sentit presque soulagé d'apercevoir enfin la chevelure rose de son ancienne camarade de classe. En revanche, il lui fallut un certain temps de réaction pour confirmer le fait qu'elle se tenait appuyée contre un réverbère. Sous le déluge. A trois mètres du toit incliné du drugstore.

Il dut retenir un soupir retentissant. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un sujet d'exaspération supplémentaire… Cette fille n'était quand même pas stupide au point de ne pas _s'apercevoir_ qu'elle n'avait que trois pas à faire pour se mettre à l'abri !

Et bien sûr, constata-t-il en s'approchant, la pluie avait déjà drainé la majeure partie de sa chaleur corporelle. Le dos prostré contre le métal du réverbère, elle frissonnait sous le vent nocturne, ses mains serrant convulsivement ses avant-bras. Si elle espérait maintenir le froid à distance de cette façon-là, il était urgent qu'elle revoie sa méthode…

Ses joues trempées par la pluie avaient pris une teinte fiévreuse. Pourtant, elle semblait décidée à rester enracinée ici, les lèvres pincées dans leur moue obstinée et ses yeux fixant les ténèbres. Sasuke ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. L'effet du sort avait déjà dû commencer à s'estomper.

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Dit-il en guise d'introduction.

Elle sursauta avec un cri aigu, son pied dérapa sur une flaque et Sasuke eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre. Ses mains se refermèrent aussitôt sur le bras du vampire tandis qu'elle reprenait tant bien que mal son équilibre, et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens par-dessus ses joues en feu tandis qu'elle balbutiait faiblement son nom.

Il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de mettre son état sur le compte du froid. Ce qui n'excusait en rien sa stupidité.

Avec un grognement exaspéré, il prit résolument la direction du drugstore, entraînant la fille après lui. Autant lui éviter d'attraper une pneumonie, puisque manifestement elle était incapable d'y penser toute seule…

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri rudimentaire du toit qu'il se décida à la lâcher, laissant à son propre sang la tâche de lui rendre sa chaleur. Après quoi il se calla contre le mur en attendant que ses vêtements et ses cheveux se décident à sécher, chassant d'un geste impatient une mèche qui était revenue obstruer sa vision.

Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de la présence humaine à ses côtés, dont il pouvait sentir la faible émanation de chaleur et les regards en coin. Il était suffisamment occupé avec les tremblements qui s'étaient remis à le harceler, l'exhortant à rebrousser chemin pour absorber une fois pour toutes le sang de l'autre imbécile, ce sang qui le narguait depuis la veille… Mais il se ferait tuer à coup sûr.

Et il était hors de question de se rendre à la tour.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas froid, Sasuke-kun… ? »

La voix hésitante le ramena à la réalité. Il jeta un regard assassin à la fille à ses côtés, qui tenait ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine, peut-être pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur ou se protéger. Et qui ne risquait pas d'obtenir beaucoup de résultats.

« Je ne sens pas le froid. » Répondit-il sèchement, détournant à nouveau les yeux. Il perdait vraiment son temps ici.

« Ah… Excuse-moi… »

Si elle devait s'excuser à chaque question idiote qu'elle posait, ils y passeraient certainement la nuit. Sa présence si tard devant ce drugstore en compagnie d'un vampire était de toute façon une absurdité en soi. Encore si elle s'était excusée de l'avoir attiré ici pour rien…

« Je dois pas être belle à voir… » L'entendit-il dire à demi-mot.

Pour le coup, il se sentit tenté de se fracasser l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Un psychopathe avait juré de l'exterminer, il était en passe de perdre tout contrôle de lui-même, il gaspillait son dernier sursis en compagnie d'une quasi-étrangère, tout ça pour entendre… !

Saisi d'un doute, il se tourna brusquement vers elle, ce qui sembla augmenter encore sa gêne. Ses soupçons se trouvèrent confirmés. A présent que la pluie ne lui obstruait plus la vue, il distinguait nettement le fin tissu d'une robe de soirée rouge que l'eau avait considérablement assombrie et tâchée de boue par endroits, ainsi que les gouttes fuyantes de restes de maquillage sur les joues rosies de l'humaine.

Sasuke sentit une migraine approcher. Qu'est-ce que cette fille était allée _s'imaginer ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a _pris_ de rester debout sous la pluie comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec le moins de hargne possible.

« Je… J'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas me voir… » Répondit faiblement la jeune fille en contemplant ses orteils. « Avec toute cette pluie… »

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Naruto s'était entiché de cette fille. Ces deux-là avaient le don de fournir des efforts titanesques pour des objectifs ridicules, qu'ils mettaient tout autant de bonne volonté à réduire à néant. La terre n'avait donc pas assez d'un _seul_ phénomène du genre ? C'était à croire que tous les cas sociaux du village s'étaient alliés pour lui rendre la vie impossible…

« Tu comprends… » Poursuivit la petite voix, tandis que l'humaine semblait se tasser de plus en plus sur elle-même, de honte ou de froid. « J'avais vraiment… très envie de te revoir… »

Sasuke fut à deux doigts de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais lorsque son regard glissa sur elle entre ses doigts écartés, il eut soudain l'étrange impression d'être replongé six ans en arrière. Cette forme ramassée sur elle-même dont il ne distinguait plus que les cheveux roses et la robe rouge lui était on ne peut plus familière. Il se souvenait qu'elle saisissait la moindre occasion pour s'accrocher à lui, comme tant d'autres filles de son âge, et que comme la plupart, elle s'obstinait à dissimuler son visage.

L'incrédulité de son enfance remontait lentement en lui, comme par échos. Il n'avait jamais compris comment quiconque pouvait être suffisamment audacieux pour arracher à moitié le bras de quelqu'un à l'improviste, sans même avoir le courage de regarder la personne dans les yeux.

Son regard s'assombrit imperceptiblement tandis qu'il laissait retomber sa main, sans détourner les yeux de la silhouette penaude. Peut-être était-ce dû aux effets résiduels du lien, mais en dépit de leur insignifiance, ces souvenirs lui revenaient avec tout le poids de la nostalgie. La nostalgie d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Et le sentiment renforcé de l'isolement de sa malédiction.

« …Tu t'appelles Sakura, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, soucieux de briser le silence.

Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant la teinte écarlate qui s'étala sur ses joues. Il y avait des gens avec qui on ne pouvait vraiment pas avoir de conversation normale…

« Tu t'en es souvenu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle semblait incapable de dissimuler, offrant un parfait contraste avec son expression précédente.

« _Non_. » Répondit Sasuke, son ton clairement irrité. « Naruto me l'a dit. »

« Ah… je vois. » Elle eut un petit rire, espérant manifestement dissimuler sa déception. « C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi… Ca fait si longtemps… »

« Je me souvenais de toi. » La corrigea-t-il, à contrecœur.

Elle leva sur lui de larges yeux verts, agrandis par la surprise.

Sasuke ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il fixait l'horizon obscurci par les gouttes, comme pour transpercer le rideau de pluie de son regard. Espérant se distraire des souvenirs, il concentra ses sens sur le rythme des gouttes contre le toit, qui donnait une cadence à ses tremblements, offrant une illusion d'atténuation.

« …Je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus… »

Bien sûr que non, puisqu'elle se souvenait de son nom, songea-t-il avec agacement. Elle l'empêchait de se concentrer…

« Mais je n'ai jamais été là quand tu avais besoin d'aide… »

Un coup de vent entraîna un surplus de gouttes, accélérant la cadence. Son sang suivait péniblement. Elle était lente à se rétablir…

« Le jour où tu as disparu, tous les adultes nous ont menti… » Poursuivait la voix de Sakura, de plus en plus diffuse à ses oreilles. Les mots se perdaient peu à peu, étouffés par la pluie. Certains émergeaient par intervalles de l'enchevêtrement sonore, et reprenaient forme. Rumeurs… Disparition. Questions… Preuve. Mort…

Echappant à son contrôle, son sang se figea un instant, et tout parut s'arrêter. La phrase suivante tonna dans son esprit.

« Mais finalement, tout le monde a fini par savoir… pour ta famille… »

Il sentit ses yeux virer au rouge, son sang soudain bouillant dans ses veines. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses poches, les ongles griffant imperceptiblement l'intérieur du tissu. Le bruit des gouttes se fit diffus…

Il s'efforça de s'y raccrocher, de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Est-ce que cette fille _savait_ ce à quoi elle s'exposait en évoquant ce sujet ?

« ...Ils n'ont jamais identifié le coupable, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Il savait que ça n'aurait rien changé, que personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit contre lui… Ce n'en était pas moins rageant. Les autorités se refusaient à encourager la crainte générale, les affaires vampiriques étaient classées les unes après les autres, toujours irrésolues, et tout le monde avait fini par accepter les choses ainsi. Personne ne se souciait de savoir qui avait tué ses parents. Du moment qu'aucun des disparus ne revenait hanter leurs maisons…

« N-Non, » dit faiblement Sakura, que son ton avait visiblement effrayée. Elle se hasarda à l'approcher malgré tout, comme pour tenter de le réconforter. Qu'elle se taise. « Je suis vraiment désolée… S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, n'importe quoi… »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. » Trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion. Tous ces bons sentiments ne ramèneraient pas ses parents. Ne lui rendraient pas son humanité. Et si les choses continuaient ainsi, il y avait une chance qu'il perde à jamais toute possibilité d'accomplir sa vengeance… Et alors, il aurait vraiment tout perdu.

« Je t'en prie ! » Insista Sakura en s'approchant encore de lui. Son ton se faisait désespéré. « Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras ! Même mon sang… Bois-le jusqu'à la dernière goutte, si tu veux ! Ca m'est égal si je dois devenir une vampire… Je ferais n'importe quoi, mais laisse-moi t'aider ! »

« Tu ne peux _pas_ m'aider. » Répéta Sasuke en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, indifférent à la dureté de son regard et de ses paroles.

La jeune humaine fut parcourue d'un frisson, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle baissa à nouveau le regard, son corps tremblant d'impuissance.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… » Dit-elle dans un murmure, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Je dois bien pouvoir faire…quelque chose… »

Elle finirait _bien_ par se lasser. Sasuke enfonça le clou :

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Ton sang n'a plus aucune valeur. Quoi que tu tentes, ça ne changera rien. Tu te feras simplement tuer. Et c'est justement pour t'éviter ça que je suis là. »

A ces mots, Sakura redressa la tête, incrédule. Sasuke se réprimanda mentalement pour ses tournures de phrase. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire sans qu'elle réinterprète tout selon sa fantaisie… Et dire que le lien était supposé s'être aminci…

« Si je suis ici, c'est parce que Naruto me l'a demandé. » Précisa-t-il entre ses crocs.

« Ah… » Elle parut soudain sceptique. « Vous êtes amis, alors… ? »

Sasuke eut un sursaut.

« Non ! Enfin… Disons plutôt que c'est très difficile de s'en débarrasser une fois qu'on l'a sur le dos… » Répondit-il, irrité.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Puis, à sa surprise, Sakura eut un petit rire.

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Dit-elle, partageant visiblement une partie de sa frustration. « Ce cancre n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête… »

Il retint un grognement. Non, elle n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Naruto soit aussi insupportable de jour que de nuit, mais Sakura n'avait certainement pas conscience de toutes les conneries dont cet imbécile était capable. Et encore moins de tous les ennuis qu'il pouvait attirer aux autres. Sous prétexte de jouer les héros, Naruto avait frôlé la mort une bonne dizaine de fois, et à chaque fois ou peu s'en fallait, Sasuke avait failli se faire embrocher par Gaara. Sans compter l'attraction que son sang exerçait à présent sur lui, qui le réduisait presque à un état de double dépendance…

Vraiment, si Naruto avait réussi à battre ce record avec Sakura, il était curieux d'entendre son histoire !

« …Pas étonnant qu'il s'attire des ennuis sans arrêt ! » Poursuivait Sakura. « Toujours à provoquer tout le monde, à finir collé, à faire des combats de rue… A croire qu'il y prend plaisir ! »

Le silence se réinstalla. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit que l'expression de l'humaine s'était progressivement adoucie en une moue pensive. Il songea qu'elle attendait peut-être une réaction quelconque de sa part.

'Elle peut attendre longtemps,' songea-t-il avec hargne. 'Je suis coincé ici pour la nuit…'

« Mais ces derniers temps… Il est devenu… bizarre. »

Cette fois, le terme parvint à l'interpeller. Sasuke la regarda de biais et haussa un sourcil. Pour autant qu'il en sache, Naruto avait toujours été bizarre. Le terme d'« anormal » lui aurait même mieux convenu…

« Enfin, pas vraiment… Ah, c'est difficile à dire. » Soupira Sakura en replaçant une mèche trempée derrière son oreille, les sourcils froncés de concentration, comme si elle se trouvait confrontée à un problème insoluble. « Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était juste un frimeur de première, mais… Si vous vous êtes vraiment rencontrés, il n'a pas pu inventer complètement cette histoire selon laquelle il serait allé au manoir Uchiha… Si ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, et Sasuke eut la nette impression qu'elle espérait être détrompée. S'entendre dire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tout à fait par hasard et que Naruto avait saisi l'occasion pour se vanter d'un combat épique contre un vampire… Ce qui n'était pas forcément très loin de la vérité, mais Sasuke se fichait pas mal de ce que cet ahuri pouvait raconter à son sujet. Plus, en tous cas, que du fait qu'il ait pénétré chez lui par effraction…

« Pour ça, il n'a rien inventé. » Dit-il sèchement. C'avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement frustrant de ne pas avoir pu l'envoyer à l'hôpital, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de courir après les ennuis.

Les yeux de Sakura avaient encore doublé de volume.

« Mais… Il n'a quand même pas vraiment essayé de se battre contre toi ? »

« Si. » Répondit-il, irrité. « Il est complètement cinglé… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un deuxième loup l'aurait découragé… »

Le poids du silence qui s'ensuivit parut alourdir jusqu'aux gouttes de pluie, dont l'impact semblait résonner à l'infini dans les ténèbres environnantes. Sasuke n'en ressentit que plus intensément ses tremblements, et fusilla du regard cette humaine stupide qui ne pouvait même pas soutenir une conversation suffisamment longtemps pour l'en distraire. Mais cette fois, elle paraissait trop interloquée pour le remarquer :

« _Un loup ?_ » Parvint-elle à articuler après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. « Naruto s'est battu contre un _loup ?_ »

Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, Sasuke sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Il aurait été plus approprié de dire que l'humain avait été à deux doigts de perdre un bras… Mais Sasuke devait bien admettre qu'il fallait un certain cran pour s'obstiner à le défier après une telle expérience.

Et en y repensant, Naruto n'avait pas davantage hésité à se jeter sur lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saigner une fille, sous son apparence de loup. Une fille qui avait été sur le point de lui écraser la tête sous une barre de fer deux minutes auparavant…

Sasuke grogna. Aussi ridicules et archaïques que soient ses provocations chevaleresques, Naruto avait tout de même le mérite de s'y tenir…

« Mais quel idiot… »

Ces paroles n'avaient pas quitté sa bouche. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur Sakura, constatant au passage qu'elle avait cessé de le dévisager de son air hébété. Elle regardait à présent sans la voir la terre humide que la pluie avait cessé de tourmenter, à nouveau tassée sur elle-même, ses mains enserrant ses coudes dans une nouvelle tentative pour se réchauffer. Mais cette fois, ses frissons ne semblaient plus uniquement dus au froid. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux étrécis par la culpabilité.

« Il a vraiment fait tout ça… pour moi ? »

« Ca te surprend à ce point ? »

Sasuke avait été un témoin direct de la détermination de Naruto, qui semblait aller de paire avec sa bêtise, et son obsession pour la jeune fille avait été tout aussi évidente. Sakura ne pouvait tout de même pas les avoir ignorées jusque-là !

« Je… J'ai toujours cru qu'il cherchait juste à me porter sur les nerfs… » Répondit-elle, visiblement de plus en plus embarrassée. « Parce que j'avais de bonnes notes, ou juste pour faire son intéressant… Il provoque tout le monde sans arrêt… Je ne pouvais pas savoir… »

« Je trouve que ses sentiments sont plutôt transparents. » La coupa Sasuke, exaspéré.

Il était loin d'être un spécialiste, mais il ne s'écoulait pas une minute sans que Naruto ne fasse au moins une crise de jalousie. Il semblait tout bonnement incapable de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, et la moindre de ses émotions paraissait transformer entièrement sa physionomie. Au point qu'il semblait changer de visage à chaque fois…

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Finalement, il était aussi difficile d'ignorer les sentiments de Naruto que Naruto lui-même.

Le visage de Sakura disparaissait presque entièrement sous ses mèches tombantes, à présent, mais le tremblement de ses épaules frêles ne pouvait être ignoré. Apparemment, elle ne s'était vraiment doutée de rien. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement refusé de voir.

Sasuke laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement. Qu'elle se laisse aller à sa culpabilité si ça lui chantait. Au moins, il pourrait profiter du silence. Et si elle résolvait au bout du compte de laisser une chance à l'autre attardé, cela lui ferait toujours du temps libre en moins pour venir le harceler avec ses requêtes et ses provocations gratuites…

Il grogna. Bien sûr, il n'en serait pas plus avancé. Il savait par expérience que l'éloignement n'atténuait jamais le manque. D'après ses propres constatations, _rien_ n'atténuait le manque à long terme…

« Je te demande pardon… »

Le vampire cilla. De quoi s'excusait-elle, _cette fois ?_

« Au fond, je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais rien faire… Tout ce temps… Je n'ai fait que vous encombrer, » poursuivit-elle, un sourire doux-amer aux lèvres. « Tous les deux… J'étais déterminée à te venir en aide, par tous les moyens possibles… Mais finalement, je n'ai fait qu'utiliser Naruto… Je n'ai rien pu faire par moi-même… »

Il y eut un temps de silence. Sakura sembla parvenir à une décision, et elle se tourna vers lui, l'air résignée, mais à nouveau déterminée :

« Je te promets de ne plus m'imposer, Sasuke-kun. J'essaierai aussi d'être plus gentille avec Naruto… Mais il y a une chose que je dois quand même te demander. »

Son ton était ferme, mais sur la fin, sa gorge s'était nouée. Elle s'interrompit pour prendre une longue inspiration, et cligna rapidement des yeux pour en chasser l'humidité.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, » articula-t-elle, « n'abandonne pas espoir. Si tu te soucies un tant soit peu des sentiments de Naruto… Pense aussi à ce que je ressens. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres seul… Alors s'il y a un moyen, n'importe lequel, de te sortir de cette situation… Saisis-le. Peu importent les conséquences, tu n'as pas mérité un tel sort… Alors même si tu as peur de perdre quelque chose, même si tu penses que c'est inutile d'insister… Tu ne dois pas abandonner… »

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder en face. Quelques larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, étalant le peu de maquillage qui lui restait.

« Au moins… pour ceux qui t'aiment… »

Sasuke ne pouvait que la regarder, interdit. Mais la vue de ses larmes le gênait, et il finit par détourner les yeux. Peut-être ces paroles auraient-elles dû lui paraître ridicules. Il n'était pas sûr…

_« Si tu veux lui échapper, saisis ta chance. Aucune autre ne se présentera avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Ses traits se durcirent. Cela ne les regardait pas. Ce n'était pas à eux de lui dicter sa conduite. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien leur faire, de toute façon ? Sakura finirait bien par l'oublier, Kakashi avait l'éternité pour se trouver un autre élève, et même Hinata pouvait se contenter de Gaara comme sujet d'expérimentation.

Quant à son frère, il ne serait que trop heureux d'être débarrassé du dernier survivant de son massacre…

Il retint un rire jaune. L'unique personne qui lui avait prouvé la profondeur de ses sentiments à son égard était précisément celle à qui il voulait échapper à tout prix. Par pure fierté. Même s'il savait pertinemment que Neji avait le pouvoir de lui communiquer la force qui lui faisait défaut…

_« Tu as déjà perdu ta liberté. C'est l'unique chose que je ne te donnerai jamais. Tu peux exiger n'importe quoi d'autre… »_

Il s'était toujours dit et répété que le Hyuuga ne prendrait jamais le risque de le laisser affronter Itachi… Kakashi l'avait toujours poussé à le croire. Mais quelque part, il savait que Neji était prêt à lui accorder ce qu'il voulait, qu'il avait confiance en sa force. Tant qu'il acceptait de lui appartenir.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût.

Mais si vraiment, seule la vengeance importait à ses yeux, pourquoi hésitait-il… ?

_« Oh, quoi ? Tu veux redevenir humain, oui ou merde ? »_

Il cilla. Le visage renfrogné se dessina dans son esprit, le narguant de son simplisme. Il n'avait rien pu répondre à ce moment-là…

L'expression de Naruto se modifia alors, et la bouche s'élargit jusqu'à reformer le sourire narquois dont il l'avait gratifié le soir même, lorsqu'il avait fini par accepter d'aller à la rencontre de Sakura. Cet air imbécile, détestablement supérieur, lourd de cette phrase qui n'avait pas besoin d'être prononcée :

« J'ai gagné. »

Sasuke serra le poing.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une raison de se battre ? Il s'agissait de montrer ce dont il était capable, un point c'était tout. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils pensaient pouvoir le mettre dans leur poche en le menaçant ou en l'appâtant avec ce pouvoir qu'il convoitait… Leur céder aurait été la preuve de sa faiblesse.

Qu'il se fasse tuer par Gaara ou réduire en esclavage par Neji, où était la différence ? Dans les deux cas, c'était une défaite. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne avant même d'avoir essayé. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de les affronter. Il n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre. Et s'il était incapable de leur faire face, il ne serait jamais de taille face à Itachi.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. »

« Sasuke-kun… ? »

Il accorda à peine un regard à la jeune humaine, qui était parvenue à interrompre le flot de ses larmes et le regardait à présent d'un air déconcerté, mais aussi avec une once d'espoir.

« Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires. Je réglerai mes problèmes par mes propres moyens. »

Il sentit que ses paroles l'avaient blessée, mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'en soucier. Un regard au ciel à présent dégagé lui indiqua qu'il ne restait que quelques heures avant le lever du jour. Il devrait attendre le lendemain avant de tenter quoi que ce soit…

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était plus question de reculer.

« Sasuke-kun… Je… »

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, » dit-il en se détachant du drugstore. « Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. »

« Attends ! »

A contrecœur, il interrompit sa marche. Il y eut un temps de silence, comme si Sakura avait été surprise d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. Puis sa faible voix s'éleva à nouveau derrière lui.

« Je… ne peux sans doute pas faire grand-chose, c'est vrai… Et ça peut sembler ridicule, après tout ce temps… Mais quand je dis que je suis prête à tout pour toi… Je le pense vraiment. Crois-moi… »

Il l'entendit déglutir, comme pour ravaler ses larmes.

« Alors… Si jamais un jour, tu as besoin d'aide… Je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Quoi que tu me demandes, je le ferai. »

Elle s'interrompit, comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'écoutait toujours. Encouragée par son silence, elle acheva sur ces mots :

« Mais si tu peux te sauver par tes propres moyens… Ca me suffit. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Il y avait l'odeur de terre humide, fraîchement retournée sous ses pas. Il y avait le vent nocturne et la lumière diffuse de la lune, qui ne parvenaient pas à apaiser tout à fait ses tremblements. La lassitude de toute cette résistance, de tant d'acharnement à vouloir l'aider, la détermination d'aller jusqu'au bout… Et une certaine gratitude.

Sans se retourner, il inclina la tête en un assentiment silencieux, avant de s'éloigner dans les ténèbres. Sakura ne chercha plus à le retenir.

* * *

Encore un chapitre que j'ai dû couper en deux… Je vais probablement encore me faire incendier, mais je m'en fiche, l'essentiel est d'avoir fini ce petit monstre !

Je ne peux vraiment rien vous promettre pour les délais, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que le prochain chapitre soit à la hauteur des précédents, voire meilleur !

A bon entendeur salut !


	13. Amorce

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série: Naruto

Auteur: Nadramon

Genre: Un genre plus ou moins imposé dans une histoire de vampires puisque, ainsi que notre ami binoclard l'a précédemment établi, leurs pulsions meurtrières trouvent leur source dans leurs pulsions affectives : Angst/Romance.

Couples: Résumons-nous donc : triangle shounen-ai NejiSasuNaru, triangles hétéros GaaHinaNaru et NaruSakuSasu, sens uniques TenNeji et InoSasu, les trois derniers étant de moindre importance. Autant dire que je m'éclate bien ! XD

Disclaimer: Sans me vanter, le scénario est tellement désespérant ces derniers temps que ça vaudrait presque le coup de faire un attentat et d'usurper la place de Kishimoto et de son équipe… Mais bon, c'est sans doute un peu tard pour ça, alors autant se contenter d'écrire des fics en exploitant les persos selon notre bon plaisir.

**WARNINGS:** Ca nous fait deux homosexuels et un bisexuel (qui ne le sait pas encore) en pleine puberté, ainsi que de plus en plus de mots déplacés (disons à leur décharge que la situation les excuse), de la violence (même chose), des vampires qui se font plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, un Neji maléfique (je rappelle au passage que je m'inspire du personnage de l'examen Chuunin, la conversion de Naruto n'ayant jamais eu lieu dans cette version), de l'alchimie à la sauce Hyuuga et des justiciers déguisés en tortue. Singulier mélange, je vous l'accorde, mais du moment que ça plaît…

Salut tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps, dîtes-moi… Cinq mois et un jour, très exactement. Mais à ma décharge, en tant que khâgneuse, je suis supposée mettre ma vie entre parenthèses pour toute l'année scolaire. Alors dîtes-vous que ce chapitre est un miracle. XP Quand même, quand je pense qu'il était censé ne former qu'un unique chapitre avec le précédent… Je sous-estime vraiment mes plotbunnies. Mais puisque je suis (ENFIN !) de retour, on va pas chipoter sur les détails, et on enchaîne directement avec les

Réponses aux reviews : Eh ben… 25 nouvelles reviews ! Pas exclusivement pour le chapitre 12, mais on peut dire que ça fait plaisir ! 8) Surtout de la part des malheureux lecteurs assidus qui supportent si bien mes délais exorbitants… Mais aussi des petits nouveaux courageux qui continuent d'espérer des updates. Merci à tous, si quelque chose en dehors de ma propre folie me pousse toujours à continuer, c'est bien vous ! _PoseidonDemon, Aurore, dragonwing4, marjolaine, Ika-chan, satomi, konomu-imouto, K1M, Yuko Ayame, Sasuke Sarutobi or Kuro-chan, Maeve Fantaisie, chonaku, XmeloDIE, hystériqueduyaoi, cacahouète, __L. Kitsune__, Sebarrya, mystery _et _May-chan_, merci du fond du cœur d'être si patients avec moi ! Et pour les anonymes :

_Aurore _: Ben de rien, c'est la moindre des choses de répondre à ses reviewers. 8) Merci pour tes encouragements, et bonne lecture !

_marjolaine _: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Et, heu, non, Sasuke n'a pas mordu Naruto dans le chapitre 12, ou en tous cas c'était pas mentionné… Et c'est bien parce que Sasuke est marrant avec Naruto que j'écris du NaruSasu. XD Pour Itachi, je crains fort qu'il ne te faille attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne rapplique… Une chose à la fois. Et tant mieux si Gaara est IC mais… Les autres aussi ?

_Ika-chan _: Contente que Sakura plaise à un petit nombre ! 8) Et que mes personnages te semblent IC ! Priorité de toute fic en ce qui me concerne, ne l'oublions pas. Et… désolée pour le retard. Mais ça m'a quand même pris un mois de moins… **sourire innocent** Et crois-moi, t'as pas fini de te marrer avec Sasuke… X)

_satomi _: O_O Mazette, quelle longue review… C'est comme ça que je les aime ! D'autant plus quand elles contiennent des critiques. 8) L'ennui, c'est que je manque de place pour y répondre dans la section anonyme… On va donc se concentrer sur l'essentiel : je peux comprendre que Kakashi puisse paraître dévalorisé pour certains, mais il faut bien prendre en compte le fait que chez les vampires, la puissance n'est pas toujours une question d'âge. En outre, Gaara a ceci de particulier qu'il possède les armes et le talent d'un chasseur de vampire mêlés aux aptitudes vampiriques. Même si Kakashi a certainement combattu des chasseurs de vampires par le passé, il n'a jamais eu affaire à un tel monstre. Il en va de même pour Moegi. En outre, même dans le manga, Kakashi ressent de la peur lorsque Gaara commence sa transformation à la fin de l'examen Chuunin. Et ayons en mémoire cette phrase qu'il a lui-même dite à Naruto : « Il existe des gamins encore plus jeunes que toi qui sont beaucoup plus forts que moi. » Je n'ai donc rien inventé. XP Et non, on ne m'avait jamais parlé de ces deux mangas, mais ces aspects du vampirisme me sont assez familiers. C'est toujours intéressant d'étudier les différentes adaptations ! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en te remerciant encore pour cette superbe review ! 8)

_Yuko Ayame _: Merci pour tes compliments ! Et désolée d'updater si lentement, mais le boulot, c'est le boulot… J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

_chonaku _: Ravie de te revoir, toujours fidèle au poste ! 8D Et d'autant plus si j'arrive toujours à te faire apprécier mes chapitres. J'admets m'être pas mal inspirée de ces deux scènes pour le passage en question. Après tout, elles font sans doute partie des scènes « incontournables » du manga en ce qui concerne la relation Sasuke-Sakura. Et je crains fort que tous les personnages sans exception aient sacrifié leur charisme au fanservice et au _deus ex machina_ dans les scans… Et oui, la prépa, c'est dur, faut pas se le cacher. Mais après, ça dépend aussi de l'établissement et de la filière choisie. Autre chose : je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais j'ai définitivement renoncé à finir _Hambun no Akuma_… Tu veux toujours que je te résume la suite ? Personnellement, je ne la trouve pas spécialement intéressante, mais puisque je te l'ai promis…

_hystériqueduyaoi _: Je transmettrai, mais je pense pas que Neji m'écoutera. XD Enfin, c'est pas comme si le Sasu-chan en question avait l'intention de se laisser faire…

_cacahouète _: Pauvre Sasuke, tout le monde lui fout la pression. XD Quant à Sakura, bah… Encore une fois, je la blâme pas trop pour son comportement, mais je me suis suffisamment appesantie sur cette question dans les réponses précédentes. Après tout c'est aussi bien si vous pouvez interpréter les choses comme vous voulez. Sur ce, merci pour les deux reviews, et bonne lecture !

_L. Kitsune _: Merci beaucoup ! Heu, par contre… J'espère que le NaruSasu n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu aimes cette fic… Enfin, si c'est le cas, tu dois aimer beaucoup de fics de cette session. 8)

_mytsery _: Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! (Certes avec un peu de retard…) Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture !

_May-chan _: Wha, t'as envoyé ta review pile le jour de mon anniversaire, tu parles d'une surprise ! 8D Eh non, toujours là, toujours vivante, et pas prête d'abandonner la fic ! X3 Ravie de remporter un tel succès ! Et je ne pense pas avoir inventé la naïveté assez… magistrale de Naruto. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? 8) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture !

La vache, ça fait lourd en anonymes… Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais ça brouille pas mal les critères de longueur de chapitre… Enfin, tout le monde s'en fout. A l'occasion de ce treizième chapitre, histoire d'éviter la poisse, je change le titre de cette fic ! J'espère que personne ne va se perdre… D'autre part, pour les lecteurs les plus anciens, j'ai omis de préciser la dernière fois que j'avais ajouté des épigraphes à tous les chapitres, donc si ça vous intéresse, allez jeter un coup d'œil.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, cinq mois c'est déjà bien assez… Comme toujours, j'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes, et vous souhaite à tous d'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !

_

* * *

This is my vision, this is one man´s decision  
Wise thinking from a fool  
For twisted minds I´m a tool  
I could be independent__, but can I take the heat?_ (Sonata Arctica: _Dream Thieves_)

_**Amorce**_

Son monde se réduisait à l'écho de ses pas. Inaudible pour des oreilles humaines, il paraissait assourdissant à son ouïe exacerbée. Il emplissait le tunnel en spirale, surgissait de chaque marche atteinte pour se propager dans tout son corps, écartait pour un temps ses tremblements. Puis ils revenaient l'assaillir, manquaient le paralyser un instant, et un autre effort de volonté lui était nécessaire pour poser le pied sur la marche suivante, avec une régularité d'automate.

La fin était proche. Il maîtrisait à peine son corps, à présent. Le surlendemain au plus tard, il reviendrait de lui-même vers Neji.

Le nom éveilla ses sens engourdis. Sans interrompre sa descente cadencée, Sasuke leva une main tremblante en quête d'une quelconque distraction, et effleura le mur de pierre à sa droite. Tandis qu'il avançait, il sentait la roche glisser sous ses doigts, laissant une fine pellicule de poussière humidifier la peau. Elle lui rappelait la terre. Cette étendue minérale infinie, fécondée par la lune, d'où il puisait sa force…

Ses ongles raclèrent la roche inégalement taillée tandis que ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité à travers ses mèches sombres. L'absence de lumière avait elle aussi quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ressentait davantage son isolement au milieu de ces formes opaques qu'il distinguait sans peine. Un isolement qui lui inspirait une impression de sécurité. Mais voir ces marches surgir des ténèbres, coup sur coup, inéluctablement, nourrissait aussi l'illusion d'une errance interminable.

Sasuke se força à se focaliser sur la sensation du mur défilant contre ses doigts et sur les formes des marches, toutes dissemblables pour ses yeux de vampire. Presque fuyantes pour son esprit confus. Elles semblaient saisies de convulsions au son de ses pas, s'affaissaient légèrement, avant d'émerger à nouveau à sa rencontre, comme les vagues calleuses d'un océan agité. Il en perdait ses repères…

La nausée le saisit à nouveau. Portant instinctivement sa main libre à sa bouche, il accéléra, espérant fuir son malaise. Les formes s'affolèrent, et il manqua à trois reprises trébucher contre ces pierres ondulantes. Mais son vertige se fit plus diffus, et sa descente confuse se poursuivit sans interruption.

C'était sa dernière chance de se sauver. Aussi tenté qu'il ait été de le faire à titre de représailles, il savait que, dans l'état auquel le manque l'avait réduit, affronter directement Gaara était peine perdue. Sa journée passée au contact de la terre de son cercueil lui avait donné le loisir de prendre suffisamment de recul pour se dissuader de se précipiter directement dans la gueule du loup. Il restait un moyen d'écarter Gaara sans avoir à le vaincre en combat. Un seul.

Sa marche finit par s'interrompre. Sasuke plissa les yeux, ses ongles raclant la pierre pour chasser de son cerveau toute pensée de faire demi-tour. Il sentit un mince soulagement alléger sa poitrine. Il distinguait enfin un peu de lumière. Il approchait du bout du tunnel.

Il se força à reprendre sa marche, inspirant profondément. Il lui fallait à tous prix reprendre le contrôle. S'il ne se montrait pas suffisamment habile, il ne lui resterait qu'une option, et dans ce cas, c'était au-devant de la mort qu'il allait. Ou de l'esclavage.

Cette dernière perspective fut suffisante pour raviver sa détermination, et ce fut les idées à peu près claires qu'il franchit enfin la dernière marche. Il ignora superbement la porte de bois qui le dominait d'un bon mètre et demi, dirigeant son attention sur la scène qu'offrait la large ouverture.

Ce soir-là, aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait, et chacun des étranges appareils et récipients étaient rangés avec soin sur leurs étagères, à l'exception de ceux disposés sur l'égouttoir, qui avaient visiblement été lavés peu de temps auparavant. La table expérimentale était à présent encombrée de plusieurs tas de feuilles et de dossiers, ainsi que de deux larges livres piqués d'innombrables marque-pages.

Une tierce personne aurait éprouvé des difficultés à discerner le survêtement beige au milieu du papier jauni, et lorsque Sasuke franchit silencieusement l'ouverture, le noir de ses cheveux fut la première chose qu'il distingua de la jeune fille plongée dans ses notes à la lueur des bougies environnant la pièce. Sa peau elle-même semblait avoir pris la teinte défraîchie des documents qui l'absorbaient, et tirait sur le gris sous ses yeux pâles.

A ce spectacle, Sasuke ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, qu'il repoussa avec fermeté. Sa dette avait été largement payée toutes les fois où il était venu en aide à Naruto. Pas question de faire marche arrière maintenant, alors que toutes les conditions sur lesquelles il avait compté semblaient présentes. Une telle opportunité ne se renouvèlerait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il s'était douté qu'avec ses soupçons renforcés, Gaara protégerait Naruto avec un zèle redoublé. Peut-être au point d'en faire une priorité par rapport aux expériences d'Hinata, au moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne puisse plus se soustraire à l'emprise de Neji. D'ici-là, il lui était facile d'utiliser le besoin urgent qu'Hinata avait de se reposer comme prétexte pour reporter le test d'un prototype.

Le Uchiha ne put cependant empêcher son regard de glisser sur l'étagère où étaient disposés les flacons contenant ces divers prototypes de substitut, dont aucun n'avait eu de résultat positif. Hinata avait probablement fait face à un nouvel échec pour se replonger ainsi dans ses notes, en quête d'une explication ou d'un expédient. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander serait une source d'angoisse supplémentaire pour elle…

Mais son souci n'était pas là. Et de toute façon, s'il cédait à Neji, Hinata n'en serait pas plus avancée dans ses expériences.

« …Sasuke ? »

Le jeune vampire reporta son regard sur Hinata. Clignant de ses larges yeux blancs, elle semblait émerger avec difficulté de sa torpeur, mais la surprise se lisait nettement sur ses traits tirés. Au milieu de son épuisement, il crut même identifier un fort soulagement, qui le déconcerta. Mais l'expression se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Tu… n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… » Remarqua-t-elle à demi-mot, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Cette remarque rappela à ses sens la violence de ses tremblements, qui se chargèrent d'étouffer les derniers relents de culpabilité que Sasuke ressentait. Il ne se laisserait pas acculer plus longtemps. C'était au tour d'Hinata de payer ses dettes.

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Reconnut-il d'une voix atone.

Les mots parurent toucher une corde sensible. Hinata se mit à trembler. Elle inclina lentement la tête, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle aussi atteignait sa limite. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'épuisement et le sentiment d'impuissance n'aient raison d'elle.

« Je suis désolée… Vraiment, Sasuke, je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, sans oser le regarder. « Tu es sans doute venu boire mon sang, mais… A ce stade, même le sang d'un autre Hyuuga… »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à la démentir, mais Hinata le devança, redressant brusquement la tête, comme mue par l'énergie du désespoir :

« Mais je peux peut-être parler à Neji ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle put rassembler. « Il trouvera sûrement un moyen de diminuer le manque, et peut-être de te débarrasser complètement de ta dépendance… S'il comprend que tu ne peux pas tolérer cette situation… Oui, je peux sûrement le convaincre… »

« Te fous pas de moi ! » La coupa Sasuke, les yeux luisants de rage. « Tu te lasses jamais de te faire rembarrer, c'est ça ? On n'a plus le temps pour tes conneries ! Tu es bien placée pour savoir à quel point Neji se fout de la morale ! S'il avait eu l'intention de me laisser le choix, je me serais débarrassé de lui depuis _longtemps_, figure-toi! Alors si tu veux m'aider, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne une fois pour toutes : ton cousin est un _malade !_ »

Hinata flancha sous son regard, et finit par détourner les yeux. Quelques phrases s'échappaient encore d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Sasuke saisit l'une d'elles au vol :

« …Tu te trompes… Neji… Neji est… »

Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. L'idéalisme d'Hinata ne les avancerait à rien dans cette situation. Neji ne renoncerait certainement pas alors qu'il était si près du but, et Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de ramper devant lui.

« Mais il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi. »

Hinata sursauta. Lentement, elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui, comme si elle craignait avoir mal entendu. Elle rencontra ses yeux à nouveau noirs avec un regard où l'incertitude se mêlait à une légère crainte. Sasuke n'aurait su dire si elle était due à son emportement, ou si elle pressentait sa duplicité.

Il inspira profondément, en une vaine tentative de se détendre. Ce genre de stratégie n'était vraiment pas son fort. Sasuke détestait les entourloupes, c'était une méthode bonne pour les lâches.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui faudrait jouer serré.

« Je pense avoir trouvé un substitut. »

Le corps d'Hinata fut secoué d'un sursaut si violent qu'elle manqua en tomber de sa chaise. Elle se retint au dernier moment, agrippant le dossier avec force tandis qu'elle le fixait de son regard incrédule. Sasuke ne modifia pas l'expression de son visage.

« …Vraiment ? » Dit-elle enfin, d'une voix que son saisissement rendait plus faible encore. Un sourire lent vint éclairer son visage. « Sasuke, c'est… »

« Mais je ne peux pas le mordre. Pas encore. »

Le soulagement se figea sur son visage. Sasuke tint bon. S'il n'en venait pas rapidement aux faits, les remords reviendraient l'assaillir, et il lui était déjà assez difficile de garder les idées claires malgré ses tremblements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? » Demanda Hinata, trouvant le courage de briser le silence.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ce sera la dernière faveur que je te demanderai. » Dit-il de son ton posé. « Je n'ai besoin que d'un essai. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça voudra dire qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de contrer Neji. Dans ce cas, tu devras te contenter de Gaara comme cobaye. »

Hinata frémit à ce mot de « cobaye » et parut sur le point de répliquer. La dureté des yeux noirs l'en dissuada. L'incompréhension et la crainte se lisaient sur son visage, mais la culpabilité l'emportait. Lorsqu'elle acquiesça de la tête, le geste parut presque machinal.

Les dés étaient jetés.

« Laisse-moi mordre Naruto. »

Les mots avaient paru assourdissants dans le silence de la pièce. Sasuke sentait encore leur poids sur sa langue, et les entendait presque résonner dans le cerveau d'Hinata. Toute couleur semblait avoir déserté son visage, au point que ses yeux seuls paraissaient avec évidence. L'horreur leur avait donné une taille démesurée.

Sasuke parvint à maintenir le masque en place, guettant la réaction d'Hinata avec toute la patience qu'il était en mesure de rassembler, sans jamais détacher son regard du sien. Tremblant de tous ses membres, la jeune fille semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de s'enfuir, ses doigts enserrant le dossier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis quelque chose parut se réveiller en elle, et elle se leva d'un coup, amorçant un mouvement de la main comme pour le retenir.

« N-Non ! Sasuke, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie. « Naruto-kun… Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! On ne peut pas le mêler à… »

« Et qui l'a laissé entrer au manoir ? » Répliqua froidement Sasuke.

Cette fois, il ne ressentit aucun remord en voyant Hinata tressaillir. Quelques litres de sang de ce crétin, à supposer qu'il soit efficace, c'était vraiment trop exiger en échange de sa liberté ? Il se contrefichait des caprices des Hyuuga. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les songe-creux.

« Tu l'as déjà exposé. » Poursuivit-il sur le même ton, sans laisser à Hinata le temps de répliquer. « Maintenant qu'il a pénétré au manoir, les vampires l'ont en ligne de mire. Même Gaara. Connaissant son professionnalisme, il t'a sans doute prévenue qu'il a failli tuer Naruto pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, je me trompe ? »

Hinata était incapable de répliquer. Elle avait élevé ses bras tremblants devant elle, comme un rempart contre les mots tranchants. Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux cernés. Elle était à bout.

'Je ne te laisserai pas t'interposer.'

« Seule une marque peut les dissuader. » Trancha-t-il, sans afficher d'état d'âme.

Un ultime frisson secoua les épaules de la jeune fille. Ses mèches sombres vinrent couvrir ses yeux vitreux tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, vaincue. A la vue de ses larmes, Sasuke se surprit à sentir une nouvelle vague de culpabilité.

'Pas maintenant ! Tu touches au but… Pas maint…'

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. » Ajouta-t-il, presque malgré lui. « Je dois juste vérifier si son sang est vraiment capable de compenser celui de Neji. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurai plus de raison de m'en prendre à lui. »

Hinata ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle était restée debout à quelques pas de lui, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, laissant les larmes glisser librement sur ses joues.

Imperceptiblement, Sasuke pinça les lèvres. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?

« Je sais… »

La voix d'Hinata le surprit. Elle n'avait toujours pas modifié sa position, et sa bouche remuait à peine lorsqu'elle parlait.

« Je sais… que tu veux simplement contrecarrer la dépendance… Moi aussi, je voudrais que tu y arrives… Vraiment… »

Elle déglutit. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ses sanglots absorbèrent presque l'intégralité du sens de ses mots :

« Mais malgré tout… Malgré tout, je… _Naruto-kun… !_ »

Son visage disparut dans ses mains, et la voix s'étrangla.

Sasuke sentit ses tremblements redoubler d'intensité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses émotions. L'espace d'une milliseconde, il avait ressenti l'impulsion incompréhensible de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'Hinata, impulsion aussitôt étouffée par le besoin irrépressible de se rendre à la tour. De trouver Naruto… _Il lui fallait du sang !_

« Pardonne-moi… »

Le corps du vampire se figea, son regard fou tomba sur le corps prostré devant lui. La conscience du monde extérieur lui revint, comme par échos diffus. Il avait été sur le point de faire quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il lui fallait reprendre contenance.

Il cligna des yeux. Hinata était devant lui. Le corps encore tremblant, elle essuyait ses larmes du revers de ses manches, la tête toujours baissée, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder en face.

« Pardonne-moi, Sasuke… » Poursuivit-elle, la voix encore tremblante. « Je… Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu dois ressentir… Tout ce temps, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'aider… Je me doutais que ça ne suffirait pas. Et pourtant… Alors qu'il y a une chance… »

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes d'un geste décidé. Puis, lentement, elle leva ses yeux rougis sur lui. Sasuke fut frappé par leur apathie. Mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'émettre de commentaire.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste. » Dit-elle d'un ton résigné. « Pas après ce que ma famille t'a fait subir… Si c'est le seul moyen… Je ne peux pas t'interdire… de mordre Naruto-kun… »

La seconde moitié de cette phrase sembla lui coûter un effort considérable. Et lorsqu'elle prononça le nom, sa voix se brisa à nouveau. La question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle parvienne à la retenir :

« Pourquoi… lui… ? »

Sasuke la regarda. Le poids de l'échec se lisait dans ses traits creusés. Depuis le début, l'épuisement et le désespoir la rongeaient à petit feu.

Il se souvenait de l'unique fois où il avait vu ce visage perdre cette expression. Deux ans auparavant, il était allé chasser du côté de son collège. Il avait trouvé Hinata immobile au milieu de la rue, indifférente aux ténèbres qui l'environnaient, les yeux fixés sur une fenêtre éclairée.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait vu Naruto. Occupé à passer la serpillière dans les couloirs du bâtiment, les traits renfrognés en une moue permanente, un nouveau juron sur les lèvres à chaque pas. Sasuke s'était tout de suite douté qu'il s'agissait d'un imbécile. Mais apparemment, Hinata avait interprété sa curiosité différemment, et l'avait littéralement supplié de ne pas s'attaquer à lui.

On n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer l'étendue de l'admiration d'Hinata pour l'humain abruti. Mais la raison d'un tel dévouement échappait complètement à Sasuke. Autant que celle de sa propre attirance pour le sang de Naruto…

« C'est ce que je veux comprendre. » Dit-il enfin, faute de mieux.

Hinata le regarda encore un long moment. Graduellement, son regard parut s'adoucir, sans toutefois parvenir à effacer la douleur de son expression. Elle finit par acquiescer, d'un geste convulsif. Lentement, elle se leva. Ses pas incertains la conduisirent jusqu'à l'armoire, et sa main palpa la troisième étagère, pour s'arrêter sur une petite boîte de porcelaine, qu'elle tira à elle.

Après en avoir soulevé le couvercle, la jeune fille plongea les doigts de sa main libre dans le récipient et saisit une poignée de ce qui semblait être des graines. Sasuke plissa le nez. Quelle que soit la nature de ces aliments, leur odeur portait loin.

Il regarda Hinata s'accroupir, déposer l'appât au pied de l'armoire, et attendre. Dix secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis les secondes devinrent des minutes. Enfin, alors que ses tremblements commençaient à rappeler à Sasuke que le temps lui était compté, le son de petits pas parvint à ses oreilles. L'instant d'après, un museau noir pointa de derrière l'armoire, humant l'air de la pièce en une anticipation manifeste du repas qui l'attendait. Une tête suivit, une peau écorchée, au poil hirsute et clairsemé, des oreilles frémissantes, encadrant deux yeux rouges luisants. Hinata n'avait pas bougé.

Comme s'il y voyait une invitation, le rat trotta à sa rencontre, ne s'arrêtant que pour saisir une graine entre ses pattes décharnées et la ronger consciencieusement. Après quoi il escalada docilement la main tendue d'Hinata.

Elle se redressa alors et se tourna vers le vampire, dont les yeux étaient toujours attachés sur elle. Son bras parut hésiter, puis elle lui tendit le rat :

« Il te conduira à Gaara. » Expliqua-t-elle, confirmant ses soupçons. « Quand il le verra, il saura que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Dis-lui… »

A nouveau, la voix lui manqua. Ses mèches dissimulaient ses yeux, mais le rat tremblait au creux de sa paume ouverte.

Sans un mot, Sasuke tendit le poing, et l'animal sauta aussitôt à sa rencontre, griffant légèrement la peau au passage, sans laisser la moindre cicatrice. Après quoi il se hissa sur l'épaule glacée, sans afficher le moindre malaise. La faible chaleur et le poids sur son épaule réconfortèrent le jeune vampire, qui lissa d'un doigt distrait le crâne hirsute et décharné, sans que l'animal esquisse un mouvement de recul.

Mais les tremblements ne se laissèrent pas ignorer plus longtemps. Sasuke s'ébroua pour chasser toute pensée de la tour de son esprit et fit volte-face en direction de la porte, le rat fermement accroché à son épaule. Il ne lui importait pas de savoir si Hinata avait entendu l'unique mot de remerciement qui avait quitté sa bouche. Il disparut sans rien ajouter.

Deux obstacles restaient à franchir.

* * *

Sasuke se hissa sans effort sur la large cheminée de pierre, ses yeux opaques scrutant les ténèbres. Le rat filait entre les tuiles, les moustaches frémissant sous la lune, son museau résolument fixé vers son objectif. Le vampire s'élança à sa suite, rampant sur la taule avec une vivacité reptilienne. Il éprouvait d'extrêmes difficultés à maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Ses narines se dilataient, enivrées par le souvenir de l'odeur du sang, qu'il savait tout proche. Toute pensée de la tour avait disparu de son esprit. Il ne songeait plus qu'à aller de l'avant. Le sang était proche…

Le rat s'engouffra dans une gouttière voisine. Sasuke sauta à sa suite, atterrit à plat sur le toit, pour repartir aussitôt. Il ne songeait même plus à se transformer, laissait son corps inhumainement souple s'adapter de lui-même au terrain inégal sans que rien ne ralentisse sa progression. Désormais son monde se résumait à l'éclat de la lune contre sa peau, à l'être de ténèbres qui le précédait, et au sang auquel il le menait.

Jusqu'à ce que lui parvienne l'odeur des cendres.

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Le rat poursuivit sa course, trottant le long de la gouttière jusqu'au trottoir faiblement éclairé. Il contourna distraitement le rayon diffus d'un réverbère, s'engouffra dans une ruelle voisine, et disparut. Sasuke leva les yeux sur le toit voisin. Il pensa le reconnaître comme celui de l'orphelinat de Naruto. Large et inégal, craquelé par endroits, il formait une masse grise et compacte, grossière sous la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Et assis sur son rebord, une jambe pendant dans le vide en une apparente nonchalance tandis que l'autre soutenait son bras droit, la silhouette du renégat se découpait nettement dans l'astre nocturne, ses yeux verts luisants dans l'obscurité.

« Tu es venu. »

Il n'y avait aucune surprise dans le ton de sa voix. Sasuke réprima un frisson instinctif. La lune n'était pas pleine, mais sa clarté exacerbait les pulsions meurtrières de Gaara. Lui-même avait du mal à contenir la faim qui le ravageait, et le renégat avait toujours été plus sensible à l'influence de l'astre. S'il manquait de prudence, ces yeux lui disaient ce qui l'attendait.

Il se redressa lentement, les sens en alerte, guettant le moindre des mouvements de Gaara. Celui-ci se tenait immobile sur son toit, ne quittait pas le Uchiha des yeux, sans afficher encore ouvertement son hostilité. Mais Sasuke eut la certitude de voir les doigts de sa main gauche se resserrer autour de son crochet. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement contre le pied du vampire roux. Un peu de son calme lui revint.

« Tu sais d'où vient ce rat. » Dit-il avec une lenteur calculée, sans bouger de sa position sur le toit voisin.

Les yeux se durcirent. Sasuke vit clairement l'éclat du métal à l'extrémité de la manche gauche. Mais Gaara ne bougeait toujours pas. Comme s'il le mettait au défi d'approcher.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Sasuke sentit la sueur perler contre sa nuque, mais s'efforça de tenir bon. Le ton était accusateur, lourd de menace. Il sentait la proximité du sang qu'il convoitait. La pression était insupportable…

« Je n'ai… rien fait. » Dit-il avec effort, la bouche soudain sèche. « Elle sait que je suis en train de perdre le contrôle. Et que dans l'état actuel des choses, Naruto est en danger… »

L'aura meurtrière parut s'alourdir encore. Il lui semblait que les cheveux de Gaara flamboyaient dans l'obscurité. Le rat lui-même parut flairer la menace, et disparut dans la gouttière. Le renégat se redressa, sans hâte, les yeux fixés sur le Uchiha comme s'il avait voulu le tuer de son seul regard. Refusant de se laisser dominer, Sasuke se leva à son tour. Gaara brandit ses crochets.

« N'approche pas. »

« Tu viens de recevoir un ordre… » Répliqua Sasuke entre ses dents.

Il s'efforçait de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était. La proximité du sang éveillait son adrénaline, mais ses tremblements augmentaient avec elle, et il savait qu'ils entraveraient ses mouvements. Il se battrait s'il le fallait, mais il ne pourrait pas gagner.

« Hinata peut se permettre de te perdre, » répondit Gaara de sa voix caverneuse. « Naruto Uzumaki ne doit pas mourir. »

Sasuke lâcha un juron : « Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de le tuer ? »

« Tu es prêt à tout pour parvenir à tes objectifs. » Dit Gaara de son ton docte. « Neji t'a poussé dans tes derniers retranchements. Tu savais que je t'attendrais, et tu es venu ici en connaissance de cause. Tu n'hésiteras pas à tuer cet humain. »

« Je ne le tuerai pas. »

Le ton de défi parut surprendre Gaara. Il soutint son regard sans broncher, comme pour l'inviter à continuer. Sasuke s'exécuta avec une nuance d'orgueil, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

« Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me contrôler ? J'ai pu tenir tout ce temps. Je suis parfaitement capable de doser le sang de mes proies et de les laisser en vie. C'est parce qu'Hinata me fait confiance qu'elle m'a laissé venir ici. Alors ôte-toi de mon chemin. »

Aucune de ses paroles ne parut réellement ébranler Gaara. Confusément, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il paraissait plus calme, calculateur, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Un regard qui rappelait désagréablement celui avec lequel il l'avait dévisagé la veille, après qu'il ait accédé à la requête de Naruto…

« Hinata ignore la raison pour laquelle ce sang t'attire. » Dit alors Gaara, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Quel _rapport ?_ » Demanda Sasuke entre ses dents. La situation était suffisamment pénible sans que Gaara commence à utiliser au hasard tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables…

Mais cette question parut surprendre encore davantage son vis-à-vis. Les yeux aigue-marine s'étaient tant agrandis que leur hostilité paraissait presque envolée. Ils le dévisageaient ouvertement, comme s'ils le voyaient soudain sous un tout autre jour.

« Tu ne sais pas… » Dit-il lentement, comme pour lui-même.

Il resta interdit un moment. Puis ses yeux s'étrécirent progressivement, pour reprendre leur expression de méfiance pensive.

« Donc, tu ne sais pas. » Répéta-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Les nerfs de Sasuke étaient en pelotes. Il ne savait plus s'il ressentait de la peur ou non. L'odeur du sang l'étouffait. Ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça…

« De quoi est-ce que tu _parles ?_ » Gronda-t-il.

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il avait porté une main à son front. Il avait le vertige…

Il se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir laissé transparaître sa faiblesse de façon si évidente. Dans un réflexe stupide, il écarta une mèche trempée de sueur, dans la continuité du mouvement amorcé. Ses yeux fiévreux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Gaara, mais il aurait été bien incapable de deviner ses pensées. Le silence était interminable…

« Tu comprendras rapidement. »

Il parlait à nouveau…

Sasuke avait du mal à suivre. « Ne dis rien à Hinata. » Ca n'avait pas de sens… « …interférer. » Deuxième étage. « …risque… » La troisième fenêtre à gauche… « … tuer. »

Un sursaut de lucidité. Une aura meurtrière. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce n'était pas la peur. Un grondement rauque… Le sien… ?

Il bondit en arrière, se réceptionna à quatre pattes. Fixa ses yeux écarlates sur les crochets luisants. A l'endroit précis où s'était trouvé son cœur, une milliseconde plus tôt.

« Tu es encore maître de toi. » Constata Gaara, sans afficher d'état d'âme, ni même baisser ses armes. « Je te laisse une chance. »

Sa respiration était laborieuse, ses yeux écarquillés. Ses ongles, profondément enfoncés dans la taule, commençaient à saigner. L'odeur réveilla ses sens affolés. Il cilla à nouveau.

« …Qu…oi ? »

Sa propre voix lui parut un croassement. Gaara le scrutait avec une froide indifférence, crochets en main, mais les bras nonchalamment croisés. Pleinement conscient de la vulnérabilité du Uchiha.

« Je te laisse une chance. » Répéta-t-il sans s'émouvoir. « Tu ne peux pas me résister dans ton état. Au moindre écart, je t'arrêterai. »

Sasuke se forçait à respirer profondément, à retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ne quittait pas Gaara des yeux, craignant toujours une attaque surprise. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur ses paroles. Plus encore de croire en leur sens…

« …Tu me laisses y aller ? » Parvint-il à articuler.

Cette perspective avait quelque chose de tellement surréel que le voile de son esprit en parut allégé. Sasuke s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge avant de s'ébrouer, déterminé à chasser ce qui subsistait de son état lamentable. Il touchait au but.

Il vit Gaara plisser les yeux. La lune disparue derrière les nuages opaques, ils faisaient l'effet de deux cristaux lumineux dans les ténèbres. Durs, froids, implacables.

« Je suivrai le moindre de tes mouvements. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Sasuke parvint à réprimer le frisson qui s'insinuait le long de son échine. Il se redressa avec précaution, faisant son possible pour conserver son équilibre en dépit du tremblement de ses jambes. Une fois debout, il s'autorisa une seconde pour fusiller Gaara du regard, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, et le mettre au défi de revenir sur ses paroles.

Gaara resta de marbre. L'invitation n'aurait pas pu être plus claire.

* * *

Les effets du manque criant d'entretien dont l'orphelinat était victime étaient d'autant plus évidents de près. Sa vue exacerbée par l'adrénaline exposait à Sasuke dans leurs moindres détails les larges craquelures qui entouraient chaque fenêtre, dont le rebord était toujours au moins partiellement détruit.

Il se tenait lui-même accroupi sur un rebord de pierre à moitié effondré, dont ses doigts enserraient l'extrémité craquelée avec force, plus pour réprimer ses propres pulsions que par crainte de la chute. Ses yeux rouges perçaient sans mal l'obscurité de la pièce à travers les panneaux manquants des volets, et s'étaient aussitôt attachés sur la forme étalée sur le lit le plus proche…

Ou ce qu'il en restait, corrigea-t-il mentalement. A défaut d'un lit, on distinguait surtout une sorte de nid géant et grotesque confectionné à partir d'une couverture sale et des restes de ce qui semblait avoir été un matelas. En fait, on ne voyait pas grand-chose en dehors des plumes et de la créature qui bavait abondamment dans son sommeil, étendue les bras en croix avec une jambe qui dépassait et un bonnet de nuit enfoncé sur les yeux.

Le ridicule de la scène arracha presque un sourire dédaigneux au Uchiha, mais son regard s'attarda sur le cou indemne que le pyjama exposait avec une évidence presque railleuse, et un juron lui échappa. Vivement qu'il en ait terminé avec ça…

Il fit de son mieux pour conserver son sang-froid. Les volets de bois n'étaient pas un obstacle pour lui, et il n'avait qu'un mètre à franchir pour atteindre Naruto, mais il ne pouvait risquer de réveiller les autres orphelins qui occupaient la pièce. Et s'il manquait de prudence, Gaara n'hésiterait pas à intervenir…

Sasuke se força à détacher ses yeux de l'humain endormi et reporta son attention sur un réverbère proche, qui éclairait la rue en contrebas d'une lumière diffuse. Plusieurs phalènes dansaient autour de lui en une ronde chaotique, heurtant aléatoirement le verre taché de suie dans un vain espoir d'approcher la lumière.

L'un d'eux se détacha alors du groupe, en un vol rapide que la brise nocturne rendait chancelant. Le frêle insecte parvint en quelques coups d'ailes à la hauteur du vampire, et s'y maintint en vol stationnaire, comme à l'écoute d'un message imperceptible. Sasuke le regardait sans mot dire. La seconde d'après, le papillon s'infiltrait silencieusement entre les panneaux de bois, descendant droit sur l'humain endormi.

Celui-ci esquissa une légère grimace lorsque l'animal vint se poser sur sa joue, sans se réveiller. Le phalène plia et déplia ses ailes, puis amorça l'ascension du visage balafré, taquinant les cicatrices de ses pattes velues.

Le visage ainsi tourmenté se contorsionna quelques secondes sans que l'insecte ne s'en formalise, puis un grognement échappa à l'adolescent excédé, qui plaqua une main vengeresse contre sa joue. Une seconde trop tard : l'insecte avait repris son envol, et la douleur acheva de réveiller Naruto.

Ce dernier, une moue renfrognée sur le visage, cligna de ses yeux ensommeillés, mais non moins accusateurs, en direction du phalène qui voletait innocemment en direction de la fenêtre. Le sourire sardonique que le Uchiha avait arboré tout du long se volatilisa lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Le peu de somnolence qui subsistait dans les yeux clairs disparut également, remplacé par une hébétude qui aurait sans doute été comique, si Naruto n'avait pas été sur le point de déchirer le silence d'un cri de surprise.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Il l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche, et sa main avait fondu d'elle-même à travers le panneau pour aller se plaquer contre les lèvres de Naruto, le réduisant effectivement au silence. Un frisson de panique le parcourut subitement lorsque la chaleur du contact sembla affluer le long de son bras et électriser son cerveau. Le sang battait avec force contre sa paume. Si proche…

Il faillit perdre tout contrôle lorsque Naruto saisit son poignet à deux mains pour le faire lâcher prise, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs, mais ce soubresaut eut le mérite de le rappeler à la réalité. Il fallait agir vite.

Concentrant toutes ses forces dans un énième effort pour préserver son calme, Sasuke intima de sa main libre à l'autre idiot de se taire, avant de pointer un doigt en direction de l'extérieur. Apparemment pris au dépourvu, Naruto cessa un instant de se débattre pour lui renvoyer un regard perplexe. Sans toutefois modifier sa position, au grand damne du Uchiha. Celui-ci roula des yeux exaspérés, pointant successivement en direction de Naruto et de l'extérieur, espérant se montrer suffisamment clair pour cette cervelle d'oiseau.

Son vis-à-vis continua un moment à le fixer stupidement en clignant des yeux, puis parut enfin comprendre. Sasuke le sentit remuer les lèvres sous sa main tandis qu'il désignait les vêtements jetés pêle-mêle au pied de son lit de fortune. Le vampire s'empressa d'acquiescer, de retirer sa main et de sauter à bas de la fenêtre, le sang encore bouillant. La chaleur s'accrochait obstinément à sa main, comme pour l'exhorter à retourner égorger Naruto immédiatement.

Poussé à bout, Sasuke se retint de se passer les nerfs sur les murs du bâtiment, et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre au sang, léchant le liquide avec une avide frustration. Pas question de gâcher cette chance en réveillant tout le quartier sous un simple coup de colère.

Les dix minutes que Naruto mit à le rejoindre lui parurent durer une éternité. Et lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la silhouette orange qui achevait de se faufiler dehors par une fenêtre, il aurait été bien incapable de dire d'où il puisa la force de ne pas lui sauter aussitôt à la gorge. Le regard accusateur avec lequel l'humain le gratifia ne fit rien pour arranger son état.

« Dis donc connard, ça te prend souvent, d'espionner les gens en pleine nuit ? » Demanda Naruto avec une évidente mauvaise humeur. « Au cas où t'y aurais pas pensé, les humains tiennent un minimum à leur vie privée ! Et ils ont besoin de dormir, _eux_. »

Sasuke grinça des dents. Apparemment, sa situation n'était jamais assez critique pour que cet abruti se sente dispensé de lui porter systématiquement sur le système…

« Parce que tu t'imagines que j'y prends _plaisir_, peut-être ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

Naruto se renfrogna davantage encore :

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Ca pourrait aussi bien être un de tes trips de vampire, pour ce que j'en sais… »

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un long bâillement, et Sasuke mit le temps que l'humain passa à se décrocher la mâchoire à profit pour rétablir une poigne de fer sur ses nerfs. Il savait que Gaara le surveillait dans l'ombre, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller…

« Alors, tu me veux quoi ? » Demanda finalement Naruto en se frottant distraitement un œil, l'air encore passablement irrité.

Sasuke serra le poing. On y était. Il ne restait que cet obstacle à franchir, et il pourrait mettre un terme à cette stupide obsession. Résolu à aller jusqu'au bout, il se décida à se tourner vers Naruto :

« …Hum… »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, l'air plus ahuri que jamais. Sasuke se réprimanda mentalement. Il touchait au but, bon sang ! Après avoir supporté les effets de la dépendance, soutiré son autorisation à Hinata et survécu à Gaara, il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air pour une question de _fierté !_

Il grimaça. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« Bah alors, quoi ? »

Sasuke sentit que son sourcil gauche recommençait à tiquer. La rancune affichée de l'humain ne l'aidait vraiment pas… Sans pouvoir se résoudre à le regarder en face, il parvint à articuler entre ses dents :

« …J'aurais un service à te demander… »

Le silence qui suivit parut si pesant que Sasuke en oublia presque ses tremblements. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de voir l'expression que son aveu avait dû susciter chez Naruto. Pas la _moindre_. Aussi attendit-il qu'il se décide à prendre la parole, profondément absorbé dans la contemplation de la porte de l'orphelinat.

Et Gaara n'avait pas intérêt à ricaner…

« …Ah bon ? »

Trois veines apparurent simultanément contre sa tempe tandis que le sang affluait dans ses joues. Il entendait très distinctement le large sourire avec lequel Naruto avait prononcé ces deux monosyllabes, et qu'il arborait certainement en cet instant précis…

« Le _grand_ Sasuke a besoin de mon aide ? Le vampire héritier des Uchiha, tout ça ? » Poursuivait la voix, dans ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un rire moqueur. « Comme quoi, les super pouvoirs, ça suffit pas toujours, on dirait… Pas vrai, Sasuke-chan ? »

Ce fut un mot de trop.

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! » Explosa le Uchiha. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ces « super pouvoirs », comme tu dis, tu t'imagines qu'on les obtient gratuitement ? Tu ne sais _rien_ de ce qu'ils nous font subir ! Alors apprends une fois pour toutes à fermer ta grande gueule de raté sur ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« REPETE ? » Cria Naruto en retour, aussitôt gagné par son animosité. « C'est comme ça que tu demandes service ? Si je comprends rien à vos problèmes, pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ? Démerde-toi ! »

« Arrête de beugler, espèce d'idiot, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier ! » Répartit Sasuke, sans baisser d'un ton. « Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais demandé de l'aide si j'avais eu le choix ? Ca te va bien de me descendre après m'avoir supplié de m'occuper de Sakura ! »

Cette dernière phrase parut faire mouche. Naruto sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et toute trace de colère disparut de son visage. A présent il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, dans une expression que Sasuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir déchiffrer dans son état.

« Ah… ouais, à propos… » Hésita Naruto. « J'ai vu Sakura à l'école, aujourd'hui… Maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait un sacré rhume, mais ça avait pas l'air trop grave. Par contre… Elle avait l'air super triste… »

Il leva sur Sasuke un regard incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou reconnaissant.

« Je sais pas ce que t'as pu lui dire mais… C'était vraiment bizarre. » Dit-il lentement. « Elle avait l'air triste, mais elle avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir… Et à toi non plus. » Ajouta-il avec davantage d'amertume, mais sans réelle animosité. « Elle m'a même demandé pardon, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi… Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas, elle a juste dit… qu'elle était contente de nous avoir rencontré tous les deux. »

Il eut un sourire gêné. Sasuke restait silencieux, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

« Enfin, t'as raison. Puisque t'es là, autant que je paie ma dette maintenant. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on serait vite quittes ! » Renchérit Naruto en élargissant son sourire, réduisant à nouveau ses yeux à deux fentes, et sans paraître incommodé par le mutisme du vampire.

Sasuke lui-même se sentait un peu plus calme. L'objectif n'était plus si loin…

« Et… Tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Il avait l'impression de tricher… Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. L'expression de Naruto se fit suspicieuse, mais il ne paraissait pas sincèrement méfiant lorsqu'il répondit :

« Pourquoi, tu comptes me demander des trucs louches ? Enfin, après ce que t'as fait pour moi, je suppose, oui… Mais du moment que c'est pas trop tordu, hein. »

Sasuke soupira. Les tremblements s'étaient faits plus mesurés, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à redoubler de violence. Il devait en finir tant qu'il avait les idées claires.

« Alors… laisse-moi boire ton sang. »

Et la tension de s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Cette phrase prononcée, il se sentait dangereusement exposé. Il n'y avait pas mis autant de fermeté qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la subtilité. Il avait faim…

Sur le coup, Naruto n'avait pas réagi. Sasuke n'eut d'abord face à lui que deux larges yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension. Puis quelque chose parut se déclencher.

« DE QUOI ? »

Les yeux s'étaient brusquement étrécis sous l'effet de l'indignation tandis que l'exclamation étranglée surgissait de la bouche du collégien scandalisé.

« Mais ça va pas, non ! » Parvint-il à articuler. « J'en ai besoin, moi, de mon sang, figure-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? T'as tout un manoir et tout un village à bouffer, bordel, pourquoi tu viens me voir _moi ?_ Non, attends, ça y est, j'ai compris ! » Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas. « C'est le dernier truc que les Hyuuga ont trouvé, c'est ça ? Ils t'ont payé pour que tu me butes, avoue ! Bordel, je savais que t'étais un sale type, mais _là…_ ET PUIS IL EST OU, GAARA, MERDE ? »

« Mais ferme-la, crétin ! » Siffla Sasuke, soucieux de préserver ses tympans. « Je fais ça en partie pour te tirer d'affaire, justement ! »

Naruto marqua une pause, le temps que son cerveau analyse cette nouvelle affirmation. Puis il fit un nouveau bond en arrière :

« AH, je vois ! » Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du Uchiha. « Tu veux me transformer en vampire, c'est ça ? Ben non merci, tes super pouvoirs, tu peux te les mettre au… »

« Je ne _peux pas_ faire ça, triple idiot. » Gronda Sasuke. Tout ça devenait franchement ridicule, et il lui fallait du sang… « Mais je peux te marquer. S'ils sentent que tu as déjà été mordu, les vampires hésiteront davantage à s'en prendre à toi. »

Naruto avait cessé de reculer, mais il semblait bien décidé à garder ses distances.

« Peut-être, mais j'en ai pas besoin ! C'est à ça que sert Gaara, non ? Et c'est suffisamment chiant de l'avoir sur le dos, alors tu vas pas en plus… »

« Gaara est un vampire, lui aussi. » Le coupa Sasuke, implacable. « Et crois-moi, tu étais très près d'y passer, il y a deux jours. C'est parce qu'Hinata et Gaara le savent tous les deux qu'ils m'ont laissé venir. »

Cette fois, un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux bleus. Sasuke se força à ne pas bouger.

« Mais… Pourquoi ils t'auraient demandé à _toi ?_ » Demanda-t-il avec une grimace. « Ils savent qu'on peut pas se piffer… »

Sasuke fut tenté de lever les yeux au ciel, mais se ravisa. Après tout, lui aussi se posait la question.

« J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. » Répondit-il, évasif.

« T'as besoin de… Et tu peux pas vérifier sur quelqu'un d'autre, non ? T'es vraiment un… »

« _Non_, je ne peux pas. » Gronda le Uchiha. « J'ai tout essayé. Tu es le seul substitut que j'aie trouvé. »

« Substitut… ? »

Sasuke se figea, puis se traita mentalement de tous les synonymes d'« idiot » qu'il put trouver. C'était parti tout seul. Si Naruto n'avait pas un tel talent pour le faire sortir de ses gonds…

« Tu veux quand même pas dire… »

Surpris, Sasuke reporta son attention sur Naruto, et s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché. Il amorça presque un mouvement de recul. Le collégien semblait intrigué, et même un peu inquiet. Mais pas pour lui-même.

« Sasuke… » Hésita-t-il. « T'es pas… dépendant du sang d'un Hyuuga ? …hein? »

L'expression du vampire se durcit.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le rester. » Répondit-il d'un ton sec. « Alors donne-moi ton sang. »

L'aigreur de son ton ne parut pas affecter Naruto, qui le regardait avec un singulier mélange d'incrédulité, de méfiance et… d'hésitation.

« Et… tu crois que ça suffirait ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, presque à contrecœur. « Mon sang est si spécial que ça ? »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit finalement Sasuke. « Mais tu me dois bien ça, non ? »

Naruto eut un instinctif mouvement de recul, qu'il réprima au dernier moment. Il dévisagea un instant son vis-à-vis, puis se renfrogna.

« Je sais. » Dit-il avec un reste de mécontentement. Mais son ton était ferme. « Je reviens jamais sur ma parole. »

Il détourna les yeux en faisant la moue. Et soudain, alors que le sens de cette phrase s'insinuait dans son esprit, Sasuke eut l'étrange impression que tout son corps se réduisait à un battement de cœur. Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il jura à mi-voix et porta la main à son col, qu'il abaissa d'un geste sec, découvrant la peau tannée.

« Mais fais vite, ok ? » Ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Sasuke sentait des nœuds prendre forme dans son estomac. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les premiers jours, il avait ressenti de la terreur. Puis il avait appris à accepter sa nature, et seul subsistait un instinctif dégoût pour cet unique moyen de subsistance. Mais il ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais senti particulièrement… nerveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-il en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. « Tu ne sentiras rien. »

Naruto parut sur le point de répliquer, mais quelque chose l'arrêta.

« …Sasuke ? C'est quoi, ces trucs dans tes yeux… ? »

En d'autres circonstances, le ridicule de cette réaction aurait sans doute suffi à lui faire perdre toute concentration. Mais pas cette fois. Son instinct le guidait entièrement. Il se sentait presque étranger à son corps tandis que ses pupilles tournoyaient en un rythme effréné, que la paire d'yeux bleus n'avait aucune chance de suivre. Il percevait d'avance le sang et la chaleur. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait. L'adolescent s'effondra comme une masse.

Sasuke se pencha sur lui, sans hâte. Naruto endormi offrait vraiment un spectacle pitoyable. Il bavait abondamment et grommelait des mots sans queue ni tête entre deux faibles ronflements. Sa tête inclinée et son col relevé exposaient la gorge. La peau sombre ressortait d'autant plus fortement au milieu des couleurs vives.

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait. Une distance de quelques centimètres à peine le séparait de la veine palpitante, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer. La chaleur embrumait ses sens et son esprit. Il en avait le vertige…

Il sentit la peau contre ses dents. Les crocs se plantaient d'eux-mêmes dans la chair.

La veine céda. Le sang afflua dans sa bouche, enflammant ses amygdales. La force du goût le surprit, et il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de déglutir. Il lui sembla alors qu'il pouvait suivre la descente du liquide dans son organisme avec une irréprochable précision. La moindre de ses cellules prenait feu à son contact. Son corps était comme électrifié.

Sasuke mordit de plus belle, aspirant le sang avec une avidité grandissante. Ses dents, sa langue, son visage, tout son corps brûlait. La faim disparaissait. Il y avait autre chose. Un besoin irrépressible, jamais ressenti auparavant, ou d'une manière trop diffuse pour qu'il y prête attention… Le désir dévorant de toujours plus de chaleur. Humaine et sanguine. Le désir de ne faire qu'un avec le feu…

Une pression glaciale contre sa gorge. On le tirait en arrière. Tout s'arrêtait…

Le vampire hurla de rage, se débattit. Des chaînes enserraient son corps. Il se débattit de plus belle, tordant le métal à la seule force de ses mains. Il lui en fallait plus. Plus de sang…

« Arrête. Tu vas le tuer. »

_Tuer._

Le froid s'insinuait lentement en lui. De la chaleur…

Les chaînes se resserraient. Il s'efforçait d'éclaircir son esprit. Un crochet contre sa poitrine. Gaara… ?

_« Tu vas le tuer. »_

Un éclair. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Le froid le dominait, à présent.

« Naruto… »

Une voix rauque. Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'emprise des chaînes s'était relâchée. Il était à nouveau agenouillé aux côtés de Naruto. Mais ce ne pouvait être lui. Trop pâle, trop fiévreux, les joues creusées… Ca n'était pas Naruto. C'était impossible.

« Naruto… »

Ce n'était pas sa voix. La personne qui parlait ne pouvait pas avoir plus de sept ans… Elle venait de tuer sa première victime. Elle posait une main sur son épaule, en quête de chaleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas…

« Naruto… ! »

_Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ?_

« NARUTOOOOOOO ! »

* * *

Je sais, les lecteurs, vous n'aimez pas les cliff-hangers… Mais nous, les auteurs, on adore ça ! XD C'est donc sans le moindre scrupule que je vous laisse mariner en attendant ma prochaine mise à jour, toujours impossible à dater. (Bon, pour ça, j'ai des scrupules, par contre… Mais j'y peux pas grand-chose.)

En tous cas, quelle que soit la distance entre la date de votre lecture de ces mots et la date d'update affichée sur votre écran, ne vous y fiez pas : l'auteur rôde toujours quelque part, travaillant d'arrache-pied à un prochain chapitre… Mon histoire vivra !


	14. L'engrenage

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto (J'ai un doute : ça s'écrit en capitales d'imprimerie ? oO)

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : D'après ma prof de littérature, on attend toujours des romans qu'ils vous racontent des histoires d'amour. Elle dit aussi que toute histoire d'amour doit mal finir, sinon elle ne présente aucun réel intérêt. X) A vous de découvrir jusqu'où nous sommes d'accord…

Couples : Dans tous les cas, les persos sont condamnés à en baver dès lors qu'ils sont répartis par triangles. Au programme, TenNejiSasuNaru, GaaHinaNaruSakuSasu et InoSasu, tout ça à sens unique. Et que personne ne s'avise de critiquer mes connaissances géométriques, j'appelle ça des triangles _si je veux !_ XP

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et noms de lieux sans exception appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. A qui il serait urgent de faire un petit topo sur le _deus ex machina_. Ainsi que sur le OOC, Gary Stu, le fanservice, les renversements absurdes de situation en général et « comment s'en tenir à la morale initiale plutôt que partir dans le cliché bien lourdingue » en particulier… Bon, on oublie. Je préconise l'euthanasie.

**WARNINGS :** L'idylle centrale concerne deux personnages masculins, ça tombe amoureux en pleine puberté, ça jure, ça se castagne, ça boit du sang, je vous fait des remix improvisés vampirisme/alchimie et super héros/tortues ninja (Pas au sens strict, faut pas pousser… Mais je me demande tout de même si Lee aime les pizzas.) et Neji aurait grand besoin d'un psy compétent dans les plus brefs délais. Ah oui, et j'assume davantage le côté sensuel du vampirisme dernièrement, semble-t-il… N'empêche, je n'irai jamais très loin, et certainement pas jusqu'au lemon.

Me revoici, après un peu plus de trois mois d'attente… Mine de rien, je progresse. Je tiens d'ailleurs à dédier ce chapitre à la sortie sur le web du film 'Kizuna', qui m'a grandement facilité la tâche en matière d'inspiration ! Bien sûr, c'est un film Naruto, avec la dose réglementaire de mélodrame et de OCs inutiles qui prennent toute la place, et bien sûr, y'a eu de la publicité mensongère dans les trailers ; MAIS il y a tout de même largement de quoi faire du côté du NaruSasu, alors pour ceux qui aiment, ne manquez pas d'y jeter un œil !

D'autre part, bonne nouvelle pour vous : l'année prochaine, je vais en fac, donc je devrais avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre, et donc de temps pour écrire. (D'abord parce que la fac, contrairement à la prépa, ne donne pas de devoirs pendant les vacances d'été.) Je ferai donc de mon mieux pour rendre mes délais plus raisonnables. Enfin, je vous retiens encore avant le chapitre proprement dit pour les traditionnelles

**Réponses aux Reviews :** 20 reviews tout rond ! Bravo les gens ! Encore vingt-quatre et on atteindra les 200 ! HOURRA ! 8D Merci à _uzuchi, Sebarrya, Yuko Ayame, Loreilai Yuy, lina145, fan de ta fanfic, PoseidonDemon, tagada!!! , Yaku Hana, CraC craK belin, Tchu2004, dragonwing4, flo62, K1M, Dark-Cherry0411, Maemy, Maeve Fantaisie, KoTenshi, misu _et_ ko_, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs Alerts ou Favoris ! (52 et 53… Waouh.) Et pour les anonymes :

_Yuko Ayame _: Héhé… Quelque chose me dit que ça va pas s'arranger pour les questions sans réponses. X) Mais sinon vous ne resteriez pas. Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture !

_lina145 _: Eh bien… ¨Pas grand-chose à dire non plus si ce n'est : j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! 8)

_fan de ta fanfic _: …Je peux t'appeler « Fanfan » ? XD Je plaisante. Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'arrête là parce que je suis sadique. X) Et parce que comme ça, je suis sûre de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant. Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que la suite finisse par arriver, hein ?

_tagada!!! _: Wow, si j'arrive même à convertir les anti-UAs, j'imagine que j'ai lieu d'être fière. 8) Dommage, ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent… Mais au moins, je n'y ai pas passé cinq mois. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

_Yaku Hana _: (émue) Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir. ToT Dans un sens j'ai un peu la pression, j'atteins un point assez problématique de l'histoire… Mais je vais m'efforcer de ne pas vous décevoir ! X3 Merci encore, et bonne lecture à toi !

_CraC craK belin _: Une crise cardiaque pour trop-plein de bonheur ? Moi je trouve ça pas mal, comme façon de mourir. 8) Et t'inquiète pas pour l'orthographe, c'est pas comme si tu écrivais en SMS. En tous cas, ravie de remporter un tel succès, faire ressentir des émotions au lecteur est l'une des grandes joies de l'écriture ! J'espère bien pouvoir continuer.

_Tchu2004 _: T'es fan de Neji et tu trouves que son rôle lui va bien… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! 8) Car c'est vrai, même si moi je ne peux pas les encadrer, je n'écris jamais spécifiquement sur les persos pour les rendre insupportables… Enfin, je reconnais que j'ai du mal à le garder complètement IC, mais je fais de mon mieux. A la décharge de Sasuke, il n'a décidément pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. XD Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires (t'inquiète, moi j'en vois, des défauts. O.O Mais je lutte, je lutte), et bonne lecture !

_flo62 _: Cool, je ne suis pas seule ! 8D …Bon, je n'aime pas spécialement le KibaNaru non plus, mais au moins je pique pas une crise chaque fois que j'en vois un. (Sans doute parce que c'est assez peu courant.) Enfin, je ne pense pas en écrire un jour, mais tant que la fic continue à te plaire, j'imagine que c'est l'essentiel.

_misu _: Heu, je ne suis pas morte, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. XD Enfin, si tu es allée au-delà du chapitre 5, il s'est quand même passé quelques trucs depuis… En espérant que ça t'ait consolée.

_ko _: La suite c'est maintenant ! 8D

Pour finir, merci infiniment à _Maeve Fantaisie _pour avoir recommandé mon histoire _et_ m'avoir dédié une fic ! (câlin)

Sur ce, je conclue mes commentaires inutiles pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Had to stay in the shadows and seek for the loneliness_

_Nevertheless the price was higher than I'd realized_

_I was to live alo__ne, ready to make the sacrifice_

_Was I in love with you?_ (Sonata Arctica: _Gravenimage_)

_**L'engrenage**_

Le soleil était à peine levé. Personne n'avait pris la peine de mettre en route le chauffage de la modeste demeure, et le froid s'insinuait rapidement dans la pièce nue, qu'une lampe électrique éclairait faiblement. La lumière artificielle pesait lourdement sur les deux silhouettes qui seules occupaient la pièce, leurs ombres épaisses sur le sol poussiéreux.

Elles offraient un spectacle singulier, ces deux silhouettes aux traits tirés, l'épuisement et le doute clairs dans leurs postures et physionomies. Surtout chez le plus jeune. Assis à même le sol, le dos incliné, il contemplait d'un air morose les moutons amoncelés à ses pieds, les traits davantage rongés par la honte et l'inquiétude que par l'insomnie, dont seuls témoignaient ses bras inertes, appuyés sur ses genoux repliés.

Son aîné paraissait plus confiant. Debout au centre de la pièce, il regardait par la petite lucarne l'astre blafard s'élever péniblement à l'horizon. Sa main droite enserrait son menton dans une expression d'intense concentration que renforçait le froncement de ses sourcils sombres, incroyablement épais, qui dissimulaient presque entièrement ses yeux cernés par la fatigue. Un spectateur attentif aurait toutefois pu remarquer la tension de ses épaules et la rigidité qui le frappait parfois, comme si l'homme réprimait l'impulsion de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, ne serait-ce que pour briser l'immobilité qui émanait de lui et de son jeune compagnon.

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent sortit de son mutisme :

« J'aurais dû intervenir. »

Le ton était lourd d'amertume. Les épaules de l'homme parurent se détendre, et il se tourna à demi pour sourire au jeune garçon. Ce dernier se tassa davantage encore sur lui-même, comme s'il se sentait indigne de l'attention qui lui était accordée. Les yeux de l'homme se durcirent alors.

« Relève la tête, Lee. Où est donc ce fier chasseur que je connais ? »

Le dénommé Lee se tendit à l'appel de son nom. Il hésita une seconde sur l'attitude à adopter, puis se redressa d'un bloc, sa main droite collée contre sa tempe en un salut quasi-militaire :

« A vos ordres, sensei ! Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement ! Ca ne se reproduira plus ! »

Son expression se fit alors plus réservée et, sans modifier sa position, il poursuivit avec une nette baisse d'enthousiasme :

« J'ai failli à mon devoir… J'ai laissé une personne se faire boire son sang sous mes yeux, sans réagir… Je suis sincèrement désolé ! » Conclut-il avec une vigueur redoublée. « J'accepterai n'importe quelle sanction, je suis prêt à être châtié comme je le mérite ! »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! » Approuva l'homme. « Mais avant cela… »

« J'irai m'excuser personnellement auprès de cette personne, aussitôt qu'elle sera rétablie ! » Enchaîna Lee, intarissable. « Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais je jure de rattraper mes fautes, par tous les moyens possibles ! »

« Bien, mais je tiens à te dire que… »

« Je sais ! Je vais partir faire des austérités pour expier mes crimes ! Choisissez le plus aride des déserts, la plus escarpée des montagnes, je m'y rends de ce… »

« Lee, veux-tu bien _M'ECOUTER ?_ »

L'adolescent se tut aussitôt et se tassa contre le mur à la vue du poing tendu, ne laissant échapper qu'un « Oui, sensei… ? » hésitant.

Satisfait, l'homme posa sur son disciple un regard empreint de sérieux :

« Tu sais que notre tâche n'est pas facile. » Dit-il de sa voix posée et autoritaire. « Un chasseur se doit d'agir avec discernement. Il arrive que la situation ne soit pas propice à l'intervention. Cette fois-ci, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas t'être fait repérer. Si tu avais interféré, cela n'aurait sans doute fait qu'empirer les choses. En outre, tu n'aurais pas pu récolter toutes ces informations… »

Le silence retomba. Un silence lourd des révélations précédemment faites. De ce qu'elles impliquaient. Le maître et le disciple se regardèrent, l'air grave.

« …J'ai encore du mal à y croire moi-même… » Souffla Lee, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende. « Tout ça paraît tellement surréel… Je suis désolé d'avoir frappé si tôt à votre porte, j'aurais sans doute dû attendre l'heure de mon rapport, mais… »

« Tu as bien agi. » L'interrompit son mentor. « Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de garder ces informations sous silence trop longtemps. Et tu aurais sans doute été incapable de dormir, de toute façon, je me trompe ? »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire entendu, mais son élève comprit qu'il cherchait à dissimuler son inquiétude.

« Vous avez raison… » Admit-il avec un faible rire, pour cacher son propre malaise.

Il déglutit. Ce qui s'était passé… Il n'en mesurait certainement pas l'ampleur, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'éléments déterminants, qui révolutionnaient complètement les connaissances actuelles sur le vampirisme. C'en était effrayant…

« Je vous avais déjà parlé de Sasuke Uchiha… » Dit-il lentement, ses épais sourcils froncés en une expression pensive, dans laquelle l'anxiété était encore distincte. « Mais de là à penser que… »

« Une croissance qui se poursuit normalement, l'incapacité de vampiriser, la dépendance au sang… Et l'implication de la famille Hyuuga. » Enuméra son interlocuteur à sa place, ses traits allant s'assombrissant. « Sans parler de cet autre vampire que tu as vu… Où diable a-t-il pu apprendre l'art de manier de telles armes… ? »

Lee acquiesça. Mais autre chose le préoccupait :

« Sensei… » Hésita-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que Sasuke soit quelqu'un de mauvais. Je me suis précipité là-bas parce que j'avais entendu un cri, mais… Il n'avait pas l'air de chasser du tout. » Il paraissait complètement confus, à présent. « En fait, il était en train de se _disputer_ avec ce garçon, Naruto. C'était vraiment étrange… Un être humain et un vampire, comme ça… Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'impression de mieux comprendre ce que vous vouliez dire, quand vous parliez de préserver l'humanité des vampires. »

Il détourna les yeux, l'air à nouveau coupable.

« Et c'est pour ça… que je ne suis pas intervenu… » Dit-il avec regret. « Ce garçon l'avait autorisé à le mordre… Je ne me sentais pas le droit de… »

Il sentit une large main se poser sur son épaule, et leva les yeux sur le visage de son maître. Il était inondé de larmes.

« Gai-sensei… ! »

« Mon petit Lee… » Dit son maître d'un ton solennel. « Je savais que tu étais né pour ce travail… »

Le corps de Lee se mit à trembler. A ce stade, il ne savait plus si cela était dû à l'émotion ou à la peur. Oubliant toute contenance, il se jeta dans les bras tendus de son maître et laissa libre cours à ses propres larmes. Il ne pouvait que bredouiller des paroles sans suite dont le vêtement épais absorbait le sens. Peut-être étaient-ce des mots de gratitude, peut-être persistait-il à dire qu'il était indigne d'être le resplendissant fauve de jade. Il n'avait pas su protéger un villageois. Toutes ces révélations l'effrayaient, semaient le doute dans son esprit. Il n'était qu'un lâche…

« Lee… Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Le garçon sentit le poids du désespoir écraser sa poitrine tandis que l'étreinte se relâchait. Il rencontra le regard de son maître, qui lui tenait les épaules à bout de bras, et renifla, misérable.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est la preuve de ta valeur. » Dit Gai, souriant à présent de toutes ses dents en dépit de l'air abattu de son disciple. « Lorsque tu as vu ce jeune garçon en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiha, le devoir t'imposait de neutraliser le vampire sur-le-champ. Mais plutôt que ton devoir, tu as choisi d'écouter ton cœur. »

Les yeux ronds de Lee s'étaient tant agrandis qu'ils occupaient presque la moitié de son visage. Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Je te l'ai pourtant enseigné… Mais il faut encore que tu prennes tout au pied de la lettre, petit chenapan. » Soupira Gai, ponctuant ses paroles d'une chiquenaude affectueuse contre le front de son élève. « Tout n'est pas que discipline, dans la vie d'un chasseur. Les clans de chasseurs les plus réputés ont pu l'oublier, mais c'est pourtant une chose essentielle : ce n'est pas notre entraînement ou notre fermeté qui nous permettent de lutter contre les vampires, mais notre humanité. Même face aux plus abjectes créatures de la nuit, notre cœur nous pousse toujours à la compassion. Et la lumière de cette compassion, la fougue de notre jeunesse, percera un jour les ténèbres qui hantent notre village ! »

L'homme acheva ces paroles d'une voix solennelle, ses yeux assurés fixant l'horizon que le soleil naissant baignait de jaune. Les lèvres de Lee tremblaient. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

« Ce soir, Lee, tu as pleinement senti l'humanité émanant de ce jeune vampire. » Reprit Gai. « Et même confronté à ce terrible choix de laisser ou non un villageois devenir victime, tu as su prendre la bonne décision. C'est ce qui fait de toi un chasseur formidable, Lee ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

« Sensei… ! » La voix de Lee sortit en un hoquet douloureux, qu'il avala de son mieux en séchant ses larmes. « Je… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci infiniment… ! »

L'étreinte des mains de Gai se resserra alors :

« Cela étant, je n'oublie pas que tu as enfreint les règles. » Dit-il, et son implacable sourire transparaissait dans ses paroles. « Il va sans dire que tu recevras une punition exemplaire, comme il se doit. »

Lee se redressa d'un bloc, toute trace de larme envolée de son visage :

« Bien sûr sensei, ce n'est que justice ! Mon crime est sans excuse ! Donnez-moi la pire sanction, je la recevrai avec joie ! »

« Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire ! » Approuva Gai, rayonnant. « Comme châtiment, tu feras cent fois le tour du dojo à pieds joints, un sceau d'eau dans chaque main ! Et si tu t'avises de renverser ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, tu auras affaire à moi ! »

« Bien compris, sensei ! »

« Mais avant toute chose, » reprit Gai avant que son disciple ne s'emporte à nouveau, son professionnalisme retrouvé, « nous devons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent en pareilles circonstances. Konoha n'est qu'un petit village isolé, sans réelle importance aux yeux du monde extérieur ; mais cette fois, Suna ne pourra plus ignorer nos appels. Surtout en ce qui concerne ce vampire inconnu… Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? »

Lee mima alors l'expression de son maître, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de lui… » Répondit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Mais Sasuke et Naruto ont mentionné à plusieurs reprises un vampire du nom de Gaara, qui était apparemment chargé de protéger Naruto… »

Il leva sur Gai un regard interrogateur.

« Vous croyez que ce vampire pourrait être… ? »

« Qui que ce soit, son cas concerne directement les chasseurs de vampires. » Répondit Gai. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un vampire capable de manier nos armes auparavant. Il nous faut absolument en informer Suna, il est possible que ses dirigeants sachent quelque chose à ce sujet. En outre, Sasuke Uchiha semble présenter une forme inconnue de vampirisme, son cas est susceptible de les intéresser. »

Il tourna alors un regard grave sur son élève :

« Mais cette implication de la famille Hyuuga m'inquiète. » Lui confia-t-il. « Des soupçons ont pesé sur eux par le passé, mais il n'y a jamais eu de suite. Et surtout, ni Kakashi, ni Tenten n'ont jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit à leur sujet… »

« Tenten ne nous trahirait jamais ! » S'exclama Lee, scandalisé. « Elle nous a même aidés à rassembler les armes qui pourraient nous servir contre les vampires ! Et vous faites confiance à Kakashi-san, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment ! » Répondit aussitôt Gai, comme si l'idée même de leur trahison lui paraissait une absurdité sans nom. « Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur eux. Mais c'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète, » ajouta-t-il, l'air sombre. « S'il existe vraiment un lien entre la famille Hyuuga et les vampires, ils doivent avoir une bonne raison de ne pas nous en avoir parlé. Ou alors quelque chose les empêche de nous en parler… »

L'expression de Lee se fit songeuse, et il s'empressa de tirer de sa poche un petit carnet et d'y griffonner quelques notes.

« Je comprends. » Dit-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête, en rythme avec les mouvements du stylo. « Il faut que nous soyons encore plus prudents qu'avant… Vous croyez qu'il serait risqué d'en parler à Tenten et Kakashi-san ? »

« Peut-être bien. » Acquiesça Gai. « Pour l'instant, nous devons obtenir plus d'informations. Pendant que je me charge de contacter Suna, je veux que tu te renseignes sur ce garçon, Naruto. Il a l'air d'en savoir long sur cette affaire. Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur lui, mais tâche de te montrer prudent ! »

« Bien reçu, sensei ! »

Le carnet manqua échapper des mains de Lee lorsqu'il voulut saluer, et son maître parut enfin remarquer les profonds cernes qui se creusaient sous les yeux ronds de l'adolescent. Ainsi que le poids de sa propre fatigue…

« Parfait. Mais dans un premier temps, il nous faut prendre du repos. Un chasseur ne peut dormir de nuit, et il ne peut travailler efficacement s'il n'est pas convenablement reposé ! »

« Mais sensei, » protesta Lee, incapable de dissimuler sa déception, « sauf votre respect, cette mission est de la plus haute importance, et si nous tardons à la mener à bien… »

« Lee ! » L'interrompit Gai, son ton fermant définitivement la bouche de son élève. « Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'il nous faudrait être prudents, je me trompe ? Et la prudence exige d'entretenir une santé de fer ! Par conséquent, je ne veux pas te revoir avant que tu ne te sois convenablement reposé, ai-je été clair ? »

« Très clair, sensei ! » Répondit Lee, hochant frénétiquement la tête. « J'y vais de ce pas ! Puis je ferai mes cent tours du dojo, et je commencerai mon investigation ! Je serai prudent, sensei ! »

Gai lui rendit son salut avec un large sourire :

« Voilà la réponse que j'attendais ! Tu es un digne chasseur, Lee. Je sais qu'un jour, ce zèle libérera Konoha ! »

« Merci, sensei ! Je jure de faire de mon mieux ! »

Et après une franche accolade, le maître et le disciple se séparèrent. Mais sous l'entrain de leurs encouragements subsistait une sourde angoisse. Après toutes ces années, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'ombre. Bientôt Konoha cesserait d'être le petit village maudit que le reste du monde avait choisi d'ignorer et condamné à disparaître. Et elle n'en serait que plus exposée au fléau.

* * *

Il voulait en finir. Ne penser qu'à sa colère. La sensation des feuilles boueuses que martelaient ses pattes griffues, le grondement rauque qui faisait vibrer sa gorge… _Le ronronnement morbide des machines._ L'écume qui perlait entre ses crocs serrés, le vent de la course qui le poussait toujours plus avant… _Les paupières closes, la sueur fiévreuse au-dessus du masque._ L'insecte minuscule qui n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper… _Ca ne va pas. Ca n'est pas normal…_

Il pressait le pas. Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse folle, il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque racine… _Il ne voulait pas penser à ça !_

Le phalène avait fini par se poser. Le loup bondit dans la clairière. Sa main pâle freina son élan, et l'adolescent se redressa d'un coup, chassant les mèches sombres qui dissimulaient ses yeux, noirs et accusateurs. _Tant qu'il respire…_

L'autre vampire ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise. Accroupi au milieu des fleurs écloses qui atteignaient presque ses genoux, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation des nombreuses chenilles qui en escaladaient les tiges sous la lumière nébuleuse des lucioles. Ces dernières abondaient, volant au ras des fleurs gigantesques en groupes si serrés qu'on n'en distinguait plus le sol.

L'odeur épaisse du pollen frappa Sasuke de plein fouet, écrasante. Sa rancœur en fut exacerbée. _Il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux._ Shino avait _vraiment_ mal choisi son moment.

Ledit vampire daigna enfin lever la tête, ses lunettes tournées vers le phalène qui battait faiblement des ailes contre un tronc proche. Les verres opaques s'orientèrent lentement en direction du Uchiha, constellés de facettes lumineuses qui flamboyaient d'indignation :

« Cette phalène est épuisée. »

Sasuke fut tenté d'écraser le papillon sous son poing. Son instinct le rappela à l'ordre de justesse, et il se contenta de fusiller son vis-à-vis du regard, exigeant des explications. Mais Shino ne réagissait pas, apparemment trop occupé à ausculter les fines ailes de l'insecte en quête de meurtrissure. _Le drap cache la plaie._

Sasuke en avait plus qu'assez :

« Tu m'as _espionné_. »

Il vit les sourcils broussailleux se froncer d'irritation. Manifestement Shino n'appréciait pas que le silence de la clairière et ses investigations entomologiques soient interrompus. Ca n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher Sasuke de dormir. _Il ne dort déjà plus._

« J'ai demandé à mes phalènes de te suivre. » Précisa Shino, sans afficher la moindre gène. Sasuke sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer d'autant plus profondément dans ses paumes.

« Je te trouves bien audacieux… » Dit-il entre ses dents. « Je dois en conclure que Neji t'a racolé, toi aussi ? »

« Je ne travaille pas pour Neji. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'as _pris ?_ »

Il entendit Shino soupirer longuement, ce qui ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage. Le sang enflammait encore ses veines. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau… _Quand se déciderait-il à se réveiller ?_

« Je pensais que tu t'en douterais toi-même. Je ne formule pas d'hypothèses sans chercher à les confirmer. »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en était douté. Pour autant qu'il sache, les Aburame n'avaient jamais été fichus de faire la différence entre consulter un livre et fourrer leur nez partout. Ce n'en était que plus frustrant. Si ce que disait Shino était vrai, cela signifiait que les phalènes le surveillaient depuis trois jours. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. _Comment_ avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Si tu voulais seulement vérifier cette histoire de prévalence du sang ordinaire sur celui d'un Hyuuga, tu aurais aussi bien pu arrêter ton petit jeu hier soir, tu crois pas ? » Siffla Sasuke, dont l'exaspération allait croissante face à l'absurdité de la démarche. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà confronté à suffisamment d'aberrations…

A cela, Shino daigna enfin tourner son visage dans sa direction, les lucioles colorant d'une lueur pensive les verres de ses lunettes. Il s'accorda un instant pour le dévisager avant de répondre :

« Les résultats ont été… surprenants. » Dit-il alors de sa voix posée, presque songeuse. « Je voulais vérifier une dernière fois. »

C'était à croire que tout le monde le considérait comme un sujet expérimental…

« Vérifier _quoi ?_ Mon temps était compté, je ne suis toujours pas à la tour, le substitut a fonctionné. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fallait de plus ? »

Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit des verres opaques, impénétrables au milieu du jaune cotonneux des lucioles. Las de se laisser regarder de haut, Shino se redressa lentement en prenant appui sur son genou, sans que les plantes alentours remuent d'un millimètre.

« Je ne nierai pas que le fait que le substitut ait fonctionné m'a surpris, » dit-il de sa voix atone, son visage à présent au niveau de celui du Uchiha. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus intrigué. Ou plutôt j'avais peine à croire que quelqu'un comme toi soit parvenu à trouver un substitut si efficace. »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire dédaigneux à Sasuke :

« On dirait que vous avez été nombreux à me sous-estimer. »

Il vit Shino hausser imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe : tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

Son irritation lui revint aussitôt. Ce ton était beaucoup trop condescendant. Et il lui rappelait trop Gaara… _Pourquoi le laissait-il s'approcher de l'hôpital ?_

« Compris _quoi ?_ »

« En réalité, à moins de n'avoir strictement rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre nuit, tu le sais probablement déjà. » Dit Shino dans un nouveau soupir. « Tu es sans doute réticent à l'admettre. Venant de toi, ce n'est pas réellement surprenant… »

« Viens-en aux _faits_, Shino. »

Il en avait assez de tous ces mystères, que les autres jouent ainsi avec lui. Qu'une seule personne formule des théories ridicules à son sujet, c'était son droit, mais s'ils s'y mettaient tous…!

« Ton cas n'a rien d'exceptionnel. » Dit soudain Shino. « Il y a eu des précédents… »

« Des précédents… ? » l'interrompit Sasuke, estomaqué. « Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne faisais que formuler des hypothèses ! » S'indigna-t-il. « Que tu n'avais aucune preuve… »

« Aucune preuve de la prévalence générale d'un critère sur un autre. » Rectifia Shino, imperturbable. « Il est arrivé que des vampires préfèrent le sang d'un humain ordinaire à celui d'un Hyuuga, mais il est aussi arrivé qu'ils abandonnent un humain jusque-là régulièrement mordu pour le sang plus riche d'un Hyuuga. Les deux arguments se valent, je ne peux donc pas trancher. Si ta question avait été plus spécifique, j'aurais pu te donner une réponse plus précise. »

Sasuke se retint de lui arracher les cordes vocales. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait suffi de froisser un peu l'ego de ce sale rat pour qu'il se sente obligé de lui cacher toutes les informations qui auraient pu lui servir… _« Mon sang est si spécial que ça ? »_

_Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ?

« Mais je t'ai énuméré les critères, » poursuivit Shino, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Si tu voulais connaître la raison de ton opiniâtreté, tu disposais de toutes les informations nécessaires. En outre, tes réactions ont été concluantes… »

« Et si tu arrêtais de faire le malin et que tu m'expliquais _clairement_ ce qui se passe, pour une fois ? » grogna Sasuke. « Je sais que le sang de Naruto n'a rien de spécial, et je sais ce que vaut celui de Neji. A quoi veux-tu que la prévalence tienne ? »

Peut-être fût-ce un effet du jeu de lumières, mais il eut la nette impression que Shino levait les yeux au ciel.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il y a eu des précédents. » Répondit ce dernier, comme avec lassitude. « La seule différence vient de la pureté du sang de Neji. Je ne crois pas que l'histoire des Hyuuga ait déjà connu une telle réussite. Sur le plan des critères vampiriques, l'alchimie a rendu son sang proche de la perfection. Il était donc très improbable que tu trouves un substitut adéquat ; mais il y a des choses que l'alchimie est incapable de manipuler. Je pense bien sûr au critère des pulsions affectives. »

Un malaise grandissant s'insinuait dans les veines de Sasuke. Il sentait encore la chaleur du sang… _N'y pense pas…_ Le flottement du pollen irritait ses narines, l'empêchait de réfléchir clairement… _J'y comprends rien… !_ Il ne pouvait distinguer l'expression de Shino à travers les lunettes…

Mais deux jours auparavant…

« Il va sans dire que lorsqu'il s'agit de vaincre une dépendance, les exigences sont modifiées. Un vampire acclimaté à un sang riche devient plus difficile. Plus le sang est riche et la dépendance avancée, plus la préférence affective pour le substitut doit être marquée. Et tu étais dépendant au sang de Neji Hyuuga. »

_Ca n'est pas normal…_ Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu à la tour. Shino avait laissé tomber un livre. Gaara le laissait approcher… _Pourquoi ?_ Il n'était toujours pas réveillé…

« Tu peux déduire la suite par toi-même : tu es en train de tomber amoureux. »

Tout parut s'arrêter. Les pensées chaotiques qui envahissaient son esprit s'étaient figées en pleine course. Le flottement des lucioles, le poids du pollen et du silence, l'enfermaient dans sa surdité comme un barrage aqueux contre les paroles de Shino.

Le sens du dernier mot le frappa comme à retardement, et la surface fut rompue. Les insectes lumineux dansaient à nouveau devant ses yeux, des mèches blondes rebelles glissaient dans les ténèbres, le poids âpre du pollen évoquait le sang épais contre sa langue…

_Sors de ma tête… !_

« …Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

Il avait la bouche sèche. Les images se bousculaient douloureusement contre son crâne…

Mais son ton était implacable. On nageait en plein délire. Shino ne pouvait pas avoir sérieusement envisagé une chose pareille…

« Ai-je déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, formulé une hypothèse sans l'avoir mûrement pesée au préalable ? » Rétorqua Shino, offensé. « J'admets qu'un tel engouement de ta part était inattendu, mais après tout, il semble que la nature finisse toujours par vous rattraper… »

« Shino, tu m'as déjà sorti pas mal de conneries, mais là, tu bats des records. » Le coupa Sasuke, sifflant entre ses crocs. « Pour commencer, Naruto est un gars. Ensuite, c'est le type le plus stupide que j'aie jamais rencontré. Un aimant à problèmes, en plus de ça. Et de toute façon, c'est un humain. Les humains ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Tous les vampires s'intéressent aux humains. » Dit Shino, sans relever l'insulte. « En outre, tu es très jeune, il est normal que tes pulsions affectives soient fortes. A partir de maintenant, les choses risquent de se compliquer pour toi. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à protester, mais la dernière phrase de Shino le prit de court, et il se força à l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« A ton âge, c'est sans doute exceptionnellement tôt, » poursuivit-il donc. « Mais tu viens d'atteindre ce que l'on considère comme la puberté vampirique : tu as rencontré un être humain qui compte suffisamment à tes yeux pour vouloir le transformer. Le plus souvent, ce sont les désillusions du premier vampirisme par amour qui amènent les vampires à accepter leur condition. L'éternité fait subir aux humains une métamorphose psychologique radicale, jusqu'à faire disparaître tout ce qui aurait été susceptible d'attirer un vampire. Chez lui, c'est la perte symbolique de cette personne aimée qui entraîne celle de son humanité. »

Ces révélations glacèrent Sasuke. Il regarda Shino avec un mélange d'indignation et de répugnance. Il parlait si ouvertement des désillusions du vampirisme, lui dont la famille entière avait été…

« Ma famille ne fait pas exception à la règle. » Ajouta Shino sans s'émouvoir, devinant à son regard le cours de ses pensées. « Chaque nouveau membre vampirisé cédait à ce cercle vicieux, et le clan de vampires ainsi formé s'accroissait sans cesse. Il s'agit en premier lieu de garder des êtres chers auprès de soi ; et puis il n'est plus question que d'agrandir le clan nouvellement formé, tout en sachant que les vampires qui le composeront n'auront plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient du temps de leur humanité. C'est ainsi que les vampires endurent l'éternité, et contrent la solitude. » La voix perdit soudain son timbre sourd. « On raconte que c'est pour échapper à ce destin que les Uchiha renoncèrent à l'alchimie… »

Les prunelles de Sasuke s'étaient enflammées. Le sang perlait de sa lèvre inférieure et de ses paumes, que ses crocs et ses griffes venaient de transpercer. Le passé de son clan était tabou. Si Shino s'avisait de souiller le nom des siens, il s'occuperait personnellement de lui creuser une deuxième tombe.

Shino ne parut pas effrayé, mais estima sans doute plus sage de contourner le sujet :

« Bien sûr, dans ton cas, la question ne se pose pas. Puisque tu es incapable de vampiriser qui que ce soit, il est plus probable que tu tues cet humain. Ce qui en soi n'est pas si insolite… Simplement, cela risque d'accélérer l'échéance de la puberté. C'est en tous cas ce qui est arrivé à Kakashi… »

« Ecoute, Shino, » le coupa Sasuke d'un ton sec, trop irrité pour relever cette remarque sur son professeur, « je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Naruto ! » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait prononcé une énormité pareille à haute voix… « J'ai mieux à faire que de courir après des collégiens attardés, figure-toi ! »

« Il me semble avoir dit que tu étais « en train » de tomber amoureux. » Soupira Shino, qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur les chenilles, dont tout ce bruit ne semblait pas déranger particulièrement l'activité. « A la réflexion, il se peut que tu le sois déjà. Je pensais que ta haine pour Neji avait pu jouer un rôle… Mais après tout, tu es retourné à l'hôpital dès ton réveil, ce soir. Et quand tu es arrivé ici, tu avais l'air ébranlé… »

_« …Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? »_

« _N'importe qui_ aurait été « ébranlé » après avoir surpris un phalène en train de l'espionner ! »

« « Phalène » est un substantif féminin. »

Il ne se donna pas la peine d'émettre de commentaire sur le reste de l'exclamation.

_Le regard de Gaara s'était fait inquisiteur. Il s'était senti le besoin de se justifier._

_« Tch. Cet abruti aurait été capable d' y passer dans la journée… »_

« Je perds mon temps à te parler… » Grogna Sasuke, qui tourna les talons en écrasant autant de chenilles que possible sans paraître trop suspect. « Ne t'avises pas de m'envoyer d'autres espions. »

Il ignora superbement les réprimandes du vampire sur les insectes écrasés. Si Shino refusait d'écouter ses arguments, il n'avait aucune raison d'écouter les siens. Ce qu'il disait était absurde…

_« Le cas échéant, tu avais peur que je te tues ? »_

Il s'arracha avec soulagement à la clairière chargée de pollen pour se rendre à l'obscurité de la forêt. Quelques rares lucioles croisaient encore son chemin, le harcelant de leur lumière fugitive. Il fallait vraiment être dérangé pour se figurer les contours d'un lit d'hôpital dans une branche tordue…

_Il entendait à peine Gaara. Ses yeux suivaient la courbe sur l'écran noir. Régulière._

Sasuke serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de sa victoire contre Neji. C'était rageant. Après tous ces efforts, et en dépit de toute la force accumulée la veille, il avait été incapable de conserver son sang-froid. La veille… L'arrivée de l'aube l'avait empêché d'assister à la conclusion des soins de Naruto. Quand Sasuke s'était réveillé cette nuit, il s'était rendu directement à l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais repensé aux victimes qu'il abandonnait au coin des rues après avoir appelé les secours…

_On ne distinguait que le haut de son visage. Encore trop pâle…_

Il détestait Naruto. La moindre de ses réactions suffisait à le mettre hors de lui. Tout ce temps, il n'avait fait qu'étaler sa stupidité et lui attirer des ennuis. Il le détournait de son but… Sasuke avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de lui. Et il fallait toujours que ce crétin revienne, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Que Sasuke le tire d'affaire, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui ait besoin de Naruto.

_« Tu ne peux plus te permettre de faux pas. »_

Il s'ébroua. C'était ridicule. Gaara n'aurait jamais toléré qu'une telle situation s'installe… Pourquoi diable l'avait-il laissé… ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net. Le mouvement des lucioles faisait danser les ombres autour de lui, si bien que la forêt même semblait mouvante. A présent qu'il était à l'arrêt, ses pensées semblaient le devancer, à l'image de ces insectes fugitifs. Leur sens était insaisissable dans ce jeu d'ombres et de lumière. Et pourtant…

En tenant compte du caractère de Gaara… était-ce vraiment si absurde ?

Sa relation avec le renégat avait toujours été ambiguë. Ils étaient tous deux sujets des expérimentations d'Hinata, et les vampires les plus jeunes du manoir. Ils avaient juré de tuer ceux qui les avaient condamnés à cette existence.

_« Tu me ressembles. »_

Gaara était seul. Il détestait et revendiquait sa situation. Sa haine pour les vampires lui interdisait toute complicité avec Sasuke. Le fait de se sentir proche de lui le rendait plus résolu que jamais à le tuer. Et dans le même temps il était réticent à le faire à cause d'Hinata. Il s'était résigné aux concessions…

Les sentiments de Gaara pour l'héritière des Hyuuga crevaient les yeux. Et pourtant il s'était immédiatement placé en position d'infériorité vis-à-vis d'elle. Le dégoût que lui inspirait sa nature vampirique le poussait à garder ses distances. Encore une concession…

Les rares réponses qu'il avait réussi à obtenir du renégat avaient amené Sasuke à mieux comprendre le comportement de Gaara vis-à-vis de lui. Sa relation avec Hinata lui avait parue plus insolite encore. Il s'en était désintéressé. Mais à présent…

Son pouls s'accélérait insensiblement. A présent, c'était à son tour de faire des concessions.

S'il était tombé sous l'emprise de Neji, les expériences d'Hinata auraient été compromises. Le seul substitut se révélait être Naruto… Mais il ne pouvait le tuer, aussi longtemps que Gaara le protégerait. Au moindre écart, le renégat l'attendait. Ce qui impliquait…

Sasuke déglutit, et prit conscience que son cœur battait la chamade. Confusément, il sentait ce sang étranger et brûlant parcourir son organisme, contracter sa gorge, embraser son visage. Ses pensées résonnaient comme en écho dans son esprit embrumé. Et si c'était vrai…

Gaara aimait Hinata. Il buvait son sang, mais ne pouvait l'approcher. Naruto était son rival. Sasuke était le rival d'Hinata… et ne pouvait approcher Naruto.

…Etait-ce une forme de revanche ?

* * *

Il y avait des jours où Tenten maudissait l'acuité de ses sens. Jamais l'éclairage de la pièce n'avait été si aveuglant, l'odeur des résidus si agressive, le froissement du papier si assourdissant. Chacun des outils d'expérimentation assemblés lui renvoyait la lumière crue, comme autant d'yeux métalliques, accusateurs. Elle ne savait où poser le regard. En dépit de toute sa volonté, elle en revenait toujours à l'adolescent assis à la table d'expérimentation, son attention résolument fixée sur les feuilles colorées d'un dossier médical.

Son corps était d'une rigidité saisissante. Son dos droit, ses mains déliées, ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion. Ses doigts bougeaient à peine, vifs et précis, tandis qu'ils étalaient devant lui les pages de l'épais dossier. Ses yeux mobiles, calculateurs, semblaient vouloir les embrasser toutes à la fois.

Tenten le connaissait trop bien pour s'y tromper. La tension de ce garçon la pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Une colère sourde, explosive, se terrait sous cette carapace de concentration. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder ses yeux pour le comprendre. Jamais ils n'avaient paru d'un blanc si intense, n'avaient contrasté si fortement avec le noir de ses cernes. Ils parcouraient fiévreusement chaque ligne, et chaque ligne enflammait davantage ce regard.

L'adolescente-vampire détourna les yeux, poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

La situation que Neji avait installée lui fendait le cœur, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se le cacher. Elle avait tout fait pour le dissuader d'opter pour la contrainte. Elle avait redouté le moment où Sasuke cèderait, s'était cent fois maudite de ne pouvoir prendre sa place…

Le sol même réfléchissait la lumière oppressante. La pièce entière semblait dépourvue d'ombre. Quoi qu'elle fasse, la même sensation la poursuivait. Prise au piège. N'y tenant plus, elle laissa son regard glisser à nouveau jusqu'à la pâle silhouette. Les remords revinrent aussitôt l'assaillir.

Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention d'intervenir. Elle savait que Neji ne supporterait pas de perdre Sasuke. Quand elle était allée le trouver, elle n'avait eu qu'Hinata en tête. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé…

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Le poing de Neji venait de s'abattre sur la table. Les objets disposés sur les étagères alentours tremblèrent sous l'impact, happant le silence de leurs cliquetis lugubres. Ils s'apaisèrent lentement, comme avec réticence. La respiration laborieuse du jeune humain emplit la pièce.

« Rien… Ce raté n'a _rien_ pour lui… »

Le ton sifflant arracha un frisson à Tenten. Il lui sembla que les mots la clouaient sur place, comme cette étouffante clarté. Elle n'osait émettre de commentaire. Lire et relire ce dossier ne pouvait détourner Neji de l'évidence. Il connaissait suffisamment les vertus de son propre sang pour savoir qu'aucun humain au monde n'aurait pu fournir un substitut assez puissant. Il n'y avait qu'une explication…

« C'est… impensable… » Haletait Neji, tremblant littéralement de rage. « C'est un délinquant inutile, un gosse des rues… de groupe _B !_ » Acheva-t-il avec mépris, prêt à écraser la feuille d'un second coup vengeur.

Son poing s'arrêta à mi-parcours.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Intriguée, mais résolue à ne pas s'approcher, Tenten le regarda saisir la feuille entre deux doigts et la distendre avec précaution, exposant les caractères grossiers aux rayons écrasants de la lampe. Ses yeux résolument fixés sur un point précis du document, l'adolescent semblait partagé entre sa fureur initiale et l'incrédulité.

« …Le calendrier. »

Il avait prononcé ce mot dans un murmure, mais Tenten n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. Il lui fallut cependant un temps de réaction avant de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Trop heureuse de le voir ainsi distrait de sa colère, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le compartiment du bureau et d'en tirer le document mentionné, qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'en fût saisi que le sens de ce soudain intérêt la frappa.

« Neji… » Murmura-t-elle, intriguée malgré elle. « Est-ce que par hasard… »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard allait nerveusement d'une page à l'autre. Le froncement de ses sourcils allait s'accentuant, comme si son cerveau n'acceptait qu'avec réticence ce que ses yeux lui transmettaient.

« Le dix octobre… » Lut-il finalement, d'une voix que cette découverte avait rendue sensiblement plus calme. « Les dates coïncident… »

Elle regarda Neji à la dérobée, puis reporta toute son attention sur le document qu'elle lui avait remis, sourcils froncés. Il s'agissait de la copie d'une pièce très ancienne, dont elle n'avait vu l'original qu'une seule fois : mangé aux mites, jauni par les ans, constellé de caractères alambiqués dont le sens lui échappait. Neji, cependant, les avait scrupuleusement recopiés et annotés ; il y avait joint une suite de calculs compliqués et de schémas, incessamment reproduits et modifiés sur des feuilles annexes, qu'il finissait toujours par brûler.

L'aboutissement de tout ce travail figurait au bas de la page : deux simples rangées de symboles tracés à l'encre rouge, dont la première semblait représenter le cycle lunaire ; la seconde, en chiffres japonais, comprenait neuf combinaisons différentes de jour et de mois. Parmi elles figuraient le 19 janvier… et en fin de rangée, le 10 octobre. On retrouvait cette dernière date sur le dossier médical, griffonnée à la hâte dans la case spécifiant la date de naissance.

Tenten déglutit, et sentit confusément qu'un début de sueur perlait à son front. Elle n'en connaissait pas le sens profond, mais elle savait que ce document avait pour Neji une importance capitale. Qu'il concernait de près le cas du renégat, et la raison pour laquelle le jeune alchimiste s'intéressait à lui, en dehors de ses talents de chasseur.

Et à présent Naruto, qui s'était dressé sur la route de Neji sans en avoir seulement conscience, les renvoyait à ce même document…

« Mais… Ca ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa bouche lui parut désagréablement sèche. Son intuition la trompait rarement… « C'est un simple humain… Tu as dit que seuls les vampires pouvaient être affectés… ? »

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » L'interrompit Neji d'un ton sec. « Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Tenten consentit à se taire, guettant les réactions de son compagnon à la dérobée. Lentement, presque malgré elle, un demi-sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

Elle sentait les relents de sa colère. Enfouie au plus profond de lui-même, retenue à grand-peine par une volonté de fer, elle ne demandait qu'à éclater… Et pourtant, il avait l'air si sérieux, cet adolescent qui avait grandi trop vite, avec ses yeux vifs, ses traits juvéniles crispés par la concentration, sa mâchoire volontaire, forte déjà, contractée en une moue déterminée… S'il y avait une chose qu'elle admirait chez lui, c'était bien cette aptitude à lier chaque détail, jusqu'au plus insignifiant, si bien que n'importe quelle énigme prenait immanquablement sens. Et ce, indépendamment de ses états d'âme.

Amusée de trouver une telle inspiration chez un humain, elle s'efforça de suivre son exemple ; reléguant ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit, elle tâcha de réfléchir froidement à la situation.

Elle était certaine que cette date n'avait aucune incidence tant que la personne concernée n'était pas vampirisée. Même alors, l'influence restait infime, Neji l'avait lui-même observé. Il était donc impossible qu'elle modifie la prévalence du sang, de quelque manière que ce soit. D'ailleurs, si tel avait été le cas, Neji l'aurait constaté en analysant le sang de Naruto.

Se pouvait-il que cette date ait un tout autre sens… ?

Le silence se fit pesant. La lumière des lampes lui piquait la nuque, et l'atmosphère se chargeait peu à peu d'électricité. Tenten reporta son attention sur Neji. Le calme du jeune humain devenait inquiétant. Un sourire lent s'étirait sur son visage. Comme si, à mesure qu'il triait les informations dont il disposait, la situation tournait à son avantage…

« …Je vois. » Dit-il enfin, et son ton posé inquiéta bien plus Tenten que le déchaînement de sa fureur. La haine n'en était que plus tranchante.

« J'aurais dû me douter que son arrivée au manoir n'était pas un hasard. » Ajouta-t-il en rangeant nonchalamment les feuilles du dossier médical, les yeux toujours attachés au calendrier. « Même les suiveurs ont leur rôle à jouer dans l'histoire, semble-t-il. Et après tout, deux éléments valent toujours mieux qu'un… »

« Neji… Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

Il daigna se tourner vers elle, sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage. Tenten soutint son regard avec difficulté. Il la transperçait sans effort, comme ces objets métalliques qui refusaient son reflet. Même sans avoir bu une goutte de son sang, elle sentait toute la puissance de son pouvoir. Des yeux initiés au discernement et à l'analyse. Capables de distinguer la logique de l'univers. Les yeux d'un alchimiste né.

Elle avait toujours senti ce potentiel en lui, dès la petite enfance. Elle avait tout de suite compris que boire son sang serait dangereux. Elle avait maintenu ses distances, et l'avait regardé grandir. Et soudain, c'avait été comme voir les deux siècles de son existence prendre sens dans ces yeux pâles. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était entièrement dévouée à sa cause. Ne pas boire son sang était devenu la preuve de sa loyauté. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le suivre.

Et puis, tout aussi brusquement, elle n'avait plus été capable de lire en lui. Alors elle avait compris que leur complicité avait disparu, si elle avait jamais existé. D'un coup, son rôle était devenu accessoire. Réduite au rang d'acolyte, un simple pion dans l'univers de cet humain exceptionnel. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait que deux êtres irremplaçables dans cet univers…

Tenten s'arracha de son mieux à l'amertume dans laquelle ces yeux blancs l'avaient replongée ; mais sans briser le contact. Elle se laissait sonder. Les Hyuuga ne mesuraient pas l'étendue de ce potentiel. Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Si une personne était digne d'un tel don et pouvait en tirer le meilleur profit, c'était bien Neji Hyuuga. Elle se sentait honorée de la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle. Au fond, elle se fichait du rôle qu'il lui accordait. Elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. » Dit enfin Neji en la gratifiant d'un sourire amusé. « Ce signe ne peut avoir aucune incidence sur la personne concernée. Certainement pas sur la richesse de son sang. » Le sourire devint rictus. Sous ces traits décolorés, creusés par des années de labeur et d'exposition à une lumière trop forte, l'expression paraissait presque douloureuse. Mais la même lueur animait son regard lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Si tant est que cette personne reste humaine… »

Tenten eut un sursaut.

« Tu as l'intention de… »

« C'est la mesure logique à prendre, » acquiesça Neji en agrandissant son sourire. « Puisqu'il a rompu l'accord. »

« Rompu l'accord ? » Répéta la vampire, sans comprendre.

« Bien sûr, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le prouver. » Ajouta le jeune Hyuuga, qui avait déjà rangé les dossiers et s'affairait à présent autour de sa table de travail. « J'aurais perdu une journée à rassembler des informations sur ce traîne-savates, mais je pense tout de même pouvoir synthétiser des preuves décisives avant que l'hôpital ne le rende à la rue. Les Hyuuga sont suffisamment paranoïaques pour ne pas se poser trop de questions sur leur authenticité. En outre, ils ne demandent pas mieux qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui… »

La gorge de Tenten s'était nouée. Elle comprenait, à présent. Et ce plan ne l'enthousiasmait pas le moins du monde.

« Et ces preuves… Il faudra que je fasse en sorte qu'elles corroborent une rencontre entre Naruto et les chasseurs de Konoha. Ou, dans l'idéal, qu'elles suggèrent qu'il leur a communiqué des informations capitales ? »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant. » Sourit Neji. « La première de ces deux hypothèses conduira directement les Hyuuga à la seconde. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Ca ressemblait trop à une vengeance. Bien sûr, utiliser des preuves contrefaites pour convaincre les Hyuuga que Naruto et les chasseurs de Konoha s'étaient rencontrés était un plan ingénieux. L'alchimie rendait la falsification ridiculement simple. Les Hyuuga étaient furieux, blessés dans leur fierté par cet enfant humain qui avait échappé comme par miracle à leurs filets. Par-dessus tout, ils avaient peur que leurs secrets soient découverts. Il allait sans dire qu'ils ne faisaient aucune confiance à Naruto. Neji n'avait qu'à leur fournir un prétexte, et le collégien serait réduit au silence.

Et si les Hyuuga décidaient de faire de lui un vampire, Naruto était susceptible de devenir un sujet d'études précieux pour Neji. Mais l'intérêt premier de ce plan sautait aux yeux : Neji condamnait son rival à endurer le fardeau de l'éternité. Et privait par la même occasion Sasuke de son unique substitut…

« Très bien. » Dit-elle dans un soupir. « Je suppose que je pourrai profiter d'un combat de Lee ou de Gai pour ordonner à un de mes hiboux d'arracher un pan de leurs costumes. Ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui éveillerait leurs soupçons. »

« Mais rien ne garantit que les Hyuuga ne choisiront pas simplement de tuer Naruto. » Se risqua-t-elle à ajouter.

Mais Neji avait achevé d'installer son matériel. Le scanner prenait vie, sa lumière bleutée engloutissait les feuilles que le jeune alchimiste glissait entre ses mâchoires. Déjà l'écran de l'ordinateur affichait l'image en trois dimensions d'une empreinte digitale. Absorbé dans la contemplation de ces creux et courbes, dont ses yeux mémorisaient les moindres aspérités, Neji ne manifesta pas la moindre hésitation.

« Ils n'en seront pas moins occupés à s'inquiéter des manigances des chasseurs. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché. « Plus ils s'inquiéteront, moins ils auront le loisir de se demander ce qui se passe entre ces quatre murs. Et puis, » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, « ça donnera toujours de quoi réfléchir à Sasuke … »

Ce nom confirmait à lui seul les soupçons de Tenten. Elle pensa au jeune vampire, qui avait lutté contre vents et marées pour échapper à sa dépendance, et dont l'unique échappatoire allait bientôt disparaître. Elle songea à Hinata, que son cousin s'apprêtait à sacrifier au nom de ses ambitions, et que Tenten avait cru aider en suggérant à Sasuke de mordre Naruto. Enfin, elle eut une pensée pour Naruto, cet humain qui avait surgi de nulle part, dont la seule existence était devenue une menace, et qui ne saurait jamais les raisons qui lui avaient valu de se faire tuer.

Sa résolution ne flanchait pas. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais Neji.

* * *

Merci à _K1M_ pour m'avoir (indirectement) appris que « phalène » était un substantif féminin. XD A la décharge de Sasuke, l'employer au masculin est tout aussi courant, et considéré comme correct de nos jours.

Ne m'assassinez pas pour le cliff-hanger, je m'efforce d'écrire vite, je vous le promets ! A la revoyure, chers lecteurs ! X)


	15. A vau l'eau

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto, première partie, parce qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de Shippuden.

Auteur : Nadramon, enfin débarrassée de la prépa ! Le temps est venu d'employer mes lectures à un meilleur usage. X)

Genre : On le retrouve un peu partout sur ce site, mais on change pas une formule qui gagne : Romance/Angst. J'espère que je l'exploite correctement.

Couples : Quoique puisse en penser l'intéressé, c'est officiel, Sasuke a franchi la barre. (Visiblement, vous en êtes pas mécontents.) Et Neji a trouvé le moyen d'en être encore plus frustré que lui, ce qui a en retour le don de frustrer Tenten… Ah, les joies des triangles ! TenNejiSasuNaru, donc, ainsi que GaaHinaNaruSakuSasu et InoSasu. J'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi avec ces sympathiques polygones tirés de mon esprit tordu. 8)

Disclaimer : Je suis le seul maître à bord après Masashi Kishimoto, bien sûr. Mais comme Masashi Kishimoto ne fiche plus rien de propre, c'est moi qui me tape tout le boulot.

**WARNINGS :** Rien de neuf sous le soleil. Je vous rappelle pour mémoire que le « shounen-ai » est à prendre au sens strict (l'homosexualité concerne des pré pubères et non des adultes), que lesdits pré pubères ne se donnent pas toujours la peine de rester polis ou pacifiques, que les vampires boivent du sang _humain_, et que Neji devient plus instable de chapitre en chapitre. Lisez à vos risques et périls, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour le rendre le plus IC possible et de maintenir ma version de l'alchimie la plus compréhensible et la moins erronée possible. Toujours pas de sexe, désolée pour les fans, et n'allez pas essayer les acrobaties des Hommes Tortues chez vous les enfants.

Je suis en vie ! 8D …Et je viens de battre mon record de délai de parution, je crois… Mais allez, vous êtes quand même contents de me revoir ? Non ?

Bon, je vous comprends tout à fait si vous êtes furieux. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire ce qui m'a posé problème au juste dans l'élaboration de ce chapitre… Mais sacrebleu, ce que je suis contente d'en être venue à bout ! X3 Et regardez, il est même plus long que « Sur la pente » !

Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne vous déçoive pas… Pour me faire pardonner, je partage avec vous un cadeau sympathique que les fans ont fait à Naruto à l'occasion de son dernier anniversaire de parution : un superbe OVA en 3D ! Et croyez-moi, quand je dis superbe, je pèse mes mots. Comme ce site n'autorise pas les liens, cherchez donc « Naruto : The Cross Roads » sur youtube ou tout autre site similaire. Et bon spectacle !

Réponses aux reviews : 17 ! Un grand merci à _uzuchi, Illacoy, PoseidonDemon, Sebarrya, KoTenshi, Yuko Ayame, tagada, Yaku Hana, dragonwing4, Sasakyo, May-Cat, Angélique, Naruto-couples-ou-sasuke, K1M, Maeve Fantaisie _et_ chonaku _! C'est pas pour vous flatter, mais si vous êtes toujours là, votre patience mérite amplement une médaille…

_Yuko Ayame _: Contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure… Mais au moins, je pense qu'au niveau du suspense, ce chapitre est bien fourni. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et une très bonne lecture à toi !

_tagada _: Je sais, je sais, je suis méchante… Mais c'est un peu mon boulot, hein ? (tousse) Bref. Je persiste à penser que Neji _est_ un enfoiré de première à la base… Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que ça plaise. Et vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster. Au moins, tu peux être sûre que je n'ai pas bâclé ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir reviewé !

_Angélique _: XD Pense à dormir un peu quand même… Mais heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu ! Pas de souci, loin de moi l'idée de l'abandonner. Par contre, si je pouvais écrire plus vite… Enfin bref : merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

_Naruto-couples-ou-sasuke _: … Booon, ben j'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu ne lis pas cette histoire uniquement parce que tu détestes Sakura et que tu veux la voir mourir… Bonne lecture tout de même, et merci pour tes deux reviews !

Sur ce, une excellente lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Lost in the sunlight, leave, you will not see the moon.  
Walk for the first time, no one has waited for you..._ (Sonata Arctica: _Victoria's Secret_)

_**A**__** vau-l'eau**_

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité. Une perplexité ensommeillée la gagnait peu à peu. Elle sondait les ténèbres de sa chambre dans le vague espoir de trouver la cause de son réveil. Dans son état de somnolence, elle ne parvenait à identifier les objets que de mémoire, au fur et à mesure que son regard glissait sur leurs contours familiers. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Pourtant elle se réveillait rarement en pleine nuit…

Elle ressentait une légère amertume, encore confuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce dont elle avait rêvé. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas été question de vampires. Mais l'incertitude était pire que tout.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces derniers jours, ces rêves s'étaient considérablement raréfiés. Elle ne faisait plus qu'entrevoir les ténèbres de la forêt et leur mystérieuse population, avant que ses songes ne dérivent entièrement. Etrangement, elle n'en éprouvait aucun soulagement. Presque de la déception. Elle avait le sentiment de perdre l'unique lien qui la rattachait à Sasuke…

Sakura hocha lentement la tête, et le mouvement acheva de la réveiller. Elle se prit le front d'une main, presque avec exaspération. Ce n'était pas pour Sasuke qu'elle devait s'inquiéter. Naruto était à l'hôpital, il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Et cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un bête combat de rue : un vampire l'avait attaqué.

Un tenace sentiment de culpabilité lui oppressait la poitrine. Depuis deux jours, sitôt que l'école se terminait, elle rendait visite à Naruto. Aujourd'hui aussi, elle s'y rendrait sans faute. L'infirmière lui avait dit que son état se stabilisait et qu'il se réveillerait certainement bientôt. Elle attendrait son réveil à son chevet, au-delà des heures de visite s'il le fallait, ce n'étaient pas trois types en blouse blanche qui allaient l'en empêcher.

Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se racheter vis-à-vis de lui ne la quittait pas.

La nouvelle l'avait complètement prise de court. Depuis qu'elle avait appris jusqu'où Naruto avait été prêt à aller pour s'opposer à Sasuke, sans que cela ait jamais paru lui porter préjudice, cette seule idée paraissait du plus haut ridicule. Elle avait fini par le croire hors de portée des vampires, sans chercher à en comprendre la raison…

Pourquoi ne s'en prenaient-ils à lui que maintenant ? N'était-ce qu'un hasard ?

Mais plus important encore : Sasuke était-il lié à l'agression… ?

Un choc soudain la tira de ses pensées. Le bruit semblait venir de sa fenêtre. Sakura fit la grimace. Au moins, elle pensait pouvoir identifier la cause de son réveil.

Un nouveau choc retentit. Plus sourd, presque insistant. La jeune fille se tendit et fixa les rideaux sombres avec appréhension. Un hibou particulièrement stupide aurait pu, à la rigueur, percuter la vitre deux fois de suite. Mais pas trois. Restait la possibilité qu'un gosse des rues insomniaque n'ait pas trouvé de meilleure occupation que de lancer des pierres contre sa fenêtre. Ou alors…

Elle déglutit. Son regard coula jusqu'au petit sac au pied de son lit. Depuis sa mésaventure, elle le remplissait toujours partiellement d'ail. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Ils finiraient par réveiller ses parents…

Une sourde angoisse s'empara de la jeune fille à l'idée que l'un d'eux ouvre leur fenêtre. Saisissant le sac d'une main, elle repoussa prestement les couvertures de l'autre et courut droit à la fenêtre, le son de ses pieds nus sur le parquet étouffé par le martèlement incessant contre la vitre. Ses doigts fébriles se refermèrent sur le tissu rêche des rideaux, qu'elle écarta d'un coup.

Le bruit cessa aussitôt. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une silhouette sombre se tenait accroupie, le poing levé pour frapper à nouveau. L'obscurité masquait entièrement ses traits, mais les courbes du corps trahissaient sa féminité. Au sommet de son crâne, on distinguait les contours d'un chignon.

Sakura retint un cri de surprise. Sous le choc, le sac lui avait échappé des mains. Sans détourner le regard, comme par réflexe, elle palpa le mur de sa main, rencontra l'interrupteur, et l'actionna. Sa première impression fut confirmée.

« Ino… »

La vampire qui lui faisait face ne paraissait nullement se soucier de l'équilibre précaire que lui assurait le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle esquissa à peine une grimace lorsque l'éclairage vint agresser ses prunelles. L'urgence qui se lisait sur son visage lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son aversion de la lumière. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains contre la vitre et ses lèvres bougeaient à toute allure, mais le verre étouffait ses paroles.

Sakura approcha, le pas hésitant. Elle ne saisit qu'une phrase à la volée. Sa méfiance fit place à l'effroi.

« Sasuke est en danger. »

* * *

…_Pas encore…_

…

_Le ciel s'éclaircit. Un début de chaleur empoisse l'air, lui pique la peau…La lune pâlit… _

_Dans un sens…C'est une chance._

…

…_Reviens. Retourne à la terre…_

…

_Sa progression est régulière. Des mèches d'ébène cachent ses yeux. Il foule sans bruit le tapis du manoir. Des vibrations le long des murs. Il peut les sentir jusque sous ses pas. Ils sont plusieurs…_

_L'appel de la terre se fait pressant…Il ne hâte pas sa marche. Il ne peut pas. Pas encore…_

_Il n'a pu revenir à temps… Demain…Demain il sera trop tard… !_

_Une contre-attaque si simple…Et radicale. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le voir venir… ?_

_Il se force à ignorer sa tension. L'air mordant qui précède l'aube. Il avance. Un crissement sur sa droite. Deux autres, juste derrière lui. Il y en a d'autres à l'extérieur… Ils ne comptent pas. D'où ils sont, ils ne peuvent rien voir._

…_Reviens…_

_Ils flairent la sueur contre ses tempes. Encore un pas. Les froissements se font diffus… Ils sont sur le qui-vive. Tant qu'ils sont là, il ne peut rien faire. Il serre le poing. Il voudrait déjà les anéantir…_

_Calme-toi. Il ne faut pas éveiller leur vigilance… Respire. L'air brûle… Tends l'oreille…_

_Là. Un quatrième dans le plafond…_

_Le monde se teinte de rouge…La chaleur est intenable…Reviens. Reviens…_

_Le sang est plus fort. Ses yeux s'embrasent. Ses veines sont lourdes de hargne. Sa proie…Il ne les laissera pas la lui prendre._

_L'aube approche…Mais demain…_

_Un couloir passe. Il se contraint à l'attente. Les crissements sont hésitants. Ceux de derrière se sont rassemblés… Il y en a un de plus._

_Il se force à inspirer l'air empoisonné. Le feu dévore ses poumons. Concentre-toi… Cinq rats. Cinq espions. A l'abri des regards, il pourra agir. Mais d'autres peuvent suivre. Moins de deux minutes avant la relève…Il y a une tapisserie à trois pas. Il en est capable…_

_Un pas. Sa peau brûle…Il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'y aller lui-même…Aucun buveur de sang ne se risquera au village à une heure si avancée…_

_Deux pas. Cette nuit, ils ne font que les surveiller, sa proie et lui. La nuit suivante… Ils frapperont la nuit suivante. Ils seront nombreux. Il ne pourra pas l'aider…_

_Trois pas._

_Le sang prend feu. Ses griffes ont pourfendu la tapisserie. Les motifs sont à peine noircis de sang qu'il a déjà fondu sur les rats derrière lui. Il en broie deux entre ses crocs, déchire le troisième._

_Il a le sang et la poussière à la bouche, le feu dans les veines. Il puise dans les dernières lueurs de la lune. Son corps se dissout, pénètre le plafond. Un pelage noir couvre les cellules éparses. Ses pattes et celles de l'autre rat battent en cadence contre la tuyauterie. En moins d'une seconde, il est sur lui._

_Il ne peut se satisfaire de la sensation de ce sang entre ses dents de rongeur. Le sang d'une autre créature de la nuit…Mais aussi celui d'un espion. Un ennemi._

_Le champ est libre. Ils ne l'auront pas…_

_L'air ardent ravive la hargne. Fuis, reviens, fuis… ! Il s'engouffre dans les fissures du plafond. Son corps haletant reprend forme. Ses jambes vacillent. Il saisit les pans de la tapisserie à pleines mains. Il appelle. Il n'a plus le temps… !_

_Il secoue la tête avec force. Son cerveau est écrasé sous la fournaise…Il se force à regarder le tissu face à lui. La partie supérieure représente une lune pleine. Du blanc…_

_Sa main tremble. Elle est maculée du sang des rats. Il prend de grandes bouffées d'air vicié. Des caractères prennent forme sous son doigt. Il manque de place…Ca ne fonctionnera pas…Il ne l'écoutera pas…Il n'y a plus de temps…_

_Un rat approche. Le sien, cette fois. Le vampire étouffe… Avec des gestes fébriles, il achève le message. L'arrache de la tapisserie._

_Le rat est vieux et robuste. Il saura se cacher des autres…_

_FUIS !_

_Il se force à plier l'étoffe souillée de sang, à ne pas effacer les traces encore fraîches…Coince l'épais tissu entre les dents du rat…_

_Cache-toi jusqu'à l'aube. Suis les galeries jusqu'à l'hôpital. Réveille l'humain._

_Les deux minutes sont écoulées. Le rat a filé. L'aube est proche…Darde son corps…_

_Mais rien n'égale la chaleur de ce sang. Le vampire se redresse. Sa respiration siffle… Il enjambe une fenêtre. Le vent torride l'assomme à moitié. Il se laisse choir au-dehors._

_L'encre du ciel s'affadit, engloutit les étoiles. La lune soutient à peine ses ailes. Il tient son cap. Fond sur le cimetière. Sa fourrure roussit. Il croit déjà sentir une odeur de brûlé…_

_Le sang le pousse en avant. Il ne mourra pas… La fournaise le poursuit…Il ne mourra pas… !_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche béante aspirait les flammes.

…_L'air… Il n'y a plus d'air…!_

Ses bouffées désespérées lui déchiraient la gorge. Ses poumons étaient vides. Son corps trempé de sueur. Le soleil… _Le soleil ne l'aura pas !_

Ses deux mains avaient saisi sa gorge. Il serrait avec convulsion. Tout son corps brûlait… Il avait le vertige…

'…Qu'est-ce que…'

Sa tête tournait. Il ferma les yeux. _Une tombe est là, hors d'atteinte… Le jour va se lever…_ Une voix…

Dents serrées. Il se força à rouvrir les paupières. S'arracher au cauchemar… Sa poitrine continuait à se soulever avec frénésie. L'air semblait plus frais… Mais le monde tournait encore. Il essaya de secouer la tête. La rotation s'accéléra. _Une tempête de terre,_ du blanc, _ténèbres…_ du blanc, à nouveau.

Son estomac se souleva.

'…Je déteste quand ça arrive…'

Naruto cligna des yeux, hagard. Il commençait à reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital… Sa tête tournait encore… Les draps lui collaient à la peau, il avait trop chaud… La bouche poisseuse… _Le sang et la poussière…_

« Eurk… »

Il ne sut pas ce qui le retint de vomir ses tripes à cet instant précis. Il avait déjà eu des rêves dégueulasses après des combats de rue, mais à ce point-là…

Quelqu'un lui parlait. Il y avait une chose froide et humide contre son front. La simple action de promener son regard lui donnait l'impression de soulever des haltères…

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Shizune. Les prunelles noires erraient, frénétiques, de son visage à un point qu'il ne distinguait pas. Ses lèvres bougeaient à toute allure. Il n'entendait rien… Ses yeux suivirent le bras de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains frottait une compresse contre son front. L'autre enserrait ses deux poignets. Son cou le lançait…

« …t'en prie, calme-toi… Reprends tes esprits… »

Naruto cilla à nouveau. Le blanc de la pièce l'aveugla à moitié. Il essaya de se raccrocher aux yeux sombres de Shizune, au sens de ces mots qu'il commençait à saisir… Mais sa tête tournait trop. Les draps trempés lui rongeaient la peau, un goût répugnant envahissait sa bouche, sa gorge le brûlait… Et son estomac était en train de se bouffer lui-même…

« …la dalle… »

Shizune sursauta. La compresse glissa sur ses yeux. La sensation de froid et l'obscurité étaient plutôt bienvenus… _La terre, enfin…_

« …Na…Naruto… ? »

La voix de Shizune le rappela à la réalité. Il ne trouvait plus la force de secouer la tête pour chasser ses hallucinations… Avec un grognement, il décrocha péniblement ses mâchoires. Un gargouillement inarticulé finit par en sortir :

« Je… crève la dalle… »

Il n'était pas franchement sûr de s'être fait comprendre… Le silence de Shizune n'avait rien d'encourageant, et il ne pouvait pas déduire grand-chose des ténèbres humides que la compresse plaquait contre ses yeux. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se faire au cou…

Un rire soudain arrêta là ses réflexions. Pris de court, il laissa son regard glisser jusqu 'à l'endroit où, supposait-il, l'infirmière devait se trouver, faisant fi des gouttes qui lui chatouillaient les paupières. Il sentit la main de Shizune trembler tandis qu'elle remettait la compresse à sa place, et put entrevoir le visage de son amie avant que la lumière ambiante ne revienne agresser sa rétine : elle riait toujours, et son visage semblait incapable de choisir entre le soulagement et l'hilarité.

« Je… Je vois. » Dit-elle avec un sourire, la voix encore tremblante. « C'est bon signe, tu sais… Mais avant toute chose, il faut que tu boives. » Ajouta-t-elle avec davantage de sérieux. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ton affaire, mais tu viens de subir une déshydratation accélérée… Et avec tout le sang que tu as perdu… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle s'était levée d'un bond pour prendre d'assaut le lavabo le plus proche. Naruto la regarda s'affairer à travers un brouillard lumineux, qu'il écartait avec difficulté. Entendre l'eau couler ne manqua pas de lui rappeler l'état de desséchement de sa gorge…

Avec une grimace, il entreprit de masser son cou endolori, et son doigt rencontra un unique pansement, détrempé par la sueur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

'Attends… Ce connard m'a envoyé à _l'hosto ?_'

Sa colère fut loin d'améliorer son mal de tête, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier. Un à un, les événements de cette fameuse nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. La visite nocturne, la requête de Sasuke… Il se rappela les dernières paroles du vampire, et marmonna quelques jurons en fixant rageusement le plafond immaculé, comme s'il le jugeait personnellement responsable de son état.

'« Tu sentiras rien », mon cul_…_'

A vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas très bien de la suite… Mais pour qu'il finisse à l'hôpital, Sasuke n'avait pas dû se retenir des masses. Naruto l'avait peut-être autorisé à lui prendre un peu de sang, mais certainement _pas_ à s'empiffrer et à l'envoyer aux urgences. Aussitôt qu'il serait sorti, Sasuke se prendrait la beigne de sa vie, c'était juré…

Naruto était occupé à énumérer tous les stands d'ails qu'il connaissait et à planifier leur pillage quand Shizune revint avec une cruche pleine et un verre d'eau. Il dut interrompre ses machinations pour se redresser sur son coussin avec l'aide de l'infirmière, avant de s'employer à vider consciencieusement la cruche de son contenu, verre après verre. Chaque gorgée lui déchirait le gosier, mais son esprit en ressortait toujours un peu plus clair. La température de son corps revenait peu à peu à la normale…

'Je suis ici depuis combien de temps, d'abord… ?'

« Tu as passé trois nuits ici, en comptant celle où tu es arrivé… » Dit Shizune, répondant à sa question silencieuse. « Ton état n'était pas critique, mais… Tu as eu de la chance, nous manquons beaucoup de sang, dernièrement… Heureusement, le type B est assez répandu. Sans ça, tu… »

Maintenant qu'il avait les idées à peu près claires, Naruto s'appliquait à l'observer par-dessus son verre. Elle se rongeait continuellement la lèvre inférieure, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur les profonds cernes qui creusaient ses yeux.

« Eh, Shizune… » Articula-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque. « T'as dormi un peu, ces trois dernières nuits, au moins ? »

La jeune femme sursauta à l'appel de son nom, une lueur de panique dans le regard, comme une enfant prise sur le fait. Une réponse suffisante en soi.

« Tu devrais vraiment pas t'infliger ça… » Lui dit sérieusement Naruto. « Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche… J'ai survécu à bien pire, de toute façon. » Ajouta-t-il avec une nuance d'orgueil.

Shizune n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire :

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » S'emporta-t-elle, les yeux luisants de fatigue et d'inquiétude. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et Tsunade aussi, figure-toi ! Et quelles que soient les circonstances, c'est mon devoir de m'assurer que tu te rétablisses correctement ! Surtout toi ! Tu sais ce que les autres pensent de… »

Elle s'interrompit, horrifiée par sa propre audace. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

De toute façon, Naruto savait bien ce qu'il en était. Au milieu de toutes les agressions qui frappaient la population de Konoha, l'hospitalisation d'un délinquant anonyme suite à un combat de rue était loin d'être une priorité aux yeux du personnel. Un gaspillage de leurs précieux stocks de sang. L'idée de sacrifier la possibilité de sauver un habitant honnête pour soigner un de ces parasites qui ne sortaient des locaux que pour voler leur nourriture et retourner se battre rebutait plus d'un médecin, à Konoha.

Naruto sentait sa vieille rancune se réveiller, mais la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Shizune fut la plus forte. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il se retrouvait systématiquement à la charge de la jeune femme : elle était l'une des rares à se conformer strictement au serment d'Hippo-truc, qu'elle évoquait souvent mais dont il n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom, et ne négligeait ni ne privilégiait aucun patient, quels que soient ses origines ou son casier judiciaire.

Cette impartialité avait toujours eu le don de rassurer Naruto. Il admirait cette ardeur à la tâche, et savoir qu'elle tenait plus du professionnalisme que de l'amitié de Shizune, paradoxalement, le réconfortait. Il lui était plus facile de ne pas se considérer lui-même comme un parasite.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait le surmenage de son amie.

« Te fais pas de bile pour moi. » Répéta-t-il sans faillir, se référant cette fois moins à son état qu'à l'attitude des autres médecins. « Tu fais bien ton boulot, très bien même, et les autres peuvent en dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais c'est pas la peine que t'arrêtes de dormir à cause de ces connards. Et puis c'est pas un peu de sang en moins qui va me refroidir… J'ai même failli cramer sur place, tiens. » Remarqua-t-il avec une soudaine perplexité en fixant les draps trempés de sueur d'un air réprobateur. Cependant les protestations de son estomac le détournèrent vite de l'énigme. « Nan, la seule chose qui pourrait _à la rigueur_ me faire crever, c'est la famine… T'aurais pas un truc à manger ? »

La sollicitude avait peu à peu disparu des yeux de Shizune, et la requête parut suffire à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Si primaires soient-ils, c'était toujours rassurant d'avoir des invariants.

« Bien sûr, excuse-moi. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Je vais aussi changer tes draps. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi très longtemps … » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. « Mes collègues ont besoin de toute l'aide possible. Par contre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas d'urgence. »

Au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta soudain, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle se tourna à demi vers son patient et, chose rare chez elle, son sourire prit un éclat complice :

« Au fait, » dit-elle en désignant la table basse disposée à côté du lit d'un signe de tête, « la petite Haruno est venue te voir hier et avant-hier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait aujourd'hui. Elle sera soulagée de te voir réveillé. »

La seule mention de ce nom eut sur Naruto l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Ignorant la discrète persistance de son mal de crâne, il avait aussitôt tourné la tête dans la direction indiquée avec une brusquerie à se casser le cou. Son regard s'arrêta sur le vase bleu aux bords ébréchés qui trônait sur la table au milieu des médicaments. En son centre, fièrement dressée sur sa tige luisante d'eau, une longue fleur jaune s'épanouissait sous les rayons matinaux.

Naruto aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, immobile et les yeux écarquillés, à fixer cette plante comme si sa seule apparition constituait un mystère insoluble. Il n'avait que vaguement conscience du monde extérieur, et ni le léger grattement qu'il entendait dans le conduit d'aération, ni le va-et-vient des médecins dans le couloir ne parvinrent à le tirer de sa stupeur.

Toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, les quelques dizaines de vases qu'il avait vus se succéder à son chevet étaient toujours restés vides. Une ou deux fois, Iruka était venu lui apporter des fruits ; mais les fleurs étaient des cadeaux de filles, et Naruto ne s'était jamais attendu à en recevoir. Et entre toutes, _Sakura_ lui aurait apporté celle-ci… ?

Seul le retour de Shizune, et plus précisément les plateaux de nourriture disposés sur son chariot, parvinrent à le ramener à la réalité. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, il parvint presque à oublier sa compagne végétale, tout occupé qu'il était à vider consciencieusement son plateau, en équilibre précaire sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs pendant que Shizune changeait ses draps. Il parvint même à vider un second plateau dans le dos de l'infirmière, davantage préoccupé sur le moment par le creux de son estomac que par le sort des autres patients.

Shizune ne s'en aperçut qu'après l'avoir recouché, en reprenant son plateau, mais elle dut écourter ses reproches. Les malades attendaient. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se borna à dire qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre, avant de s'éclipser en lui recommandant de prendre du repos. Naruto l'avait écoutée d'une oreille distraite. Il jetait d'incessants coups d'œil à la fleur de Sakura, dont la présence l'intriguait autant qu'elle le ravissait.

Alors que la porte se refermait, il se rappela tout de même de remercier Shizune pour la nourriture. La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. A l'opposé de la pièce, tapi dans l'ombre, la porte venait de dévoiler la présence d'un énorme rat.

Naruto grimaça, de dégoût et de perplexité. Il avait l'habitude des rats, l'orphelinat de Tsunade en abritait bien plus qu'elle n'avait de pensionnaires. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un à l'hôpital, et d'aussi gros en plus. Il ne se pensait pas suffisamment mal en point pour que le rongeur constitue une menace sérieuse, mais pour un patient plus amoché, ce genre de compagnie pouvait représenter un danger réel. Peut-être mortel, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Il amorça un geste vers le bouton d'appel, si l'hygiène de l'hôpital avait ce genre de problème il valait tout de même mieux que Shizune le sache, mais un détail parvint à l'intriguer suffisamment pour l'interrompre. Nullement effarouché, le rat trottait à découvert, droit vers le lit, et à la lumière ambiante, Naruto remarqua un épais tissu coincé entre les dents jaunâtres comme un bâillon de fortune, qui lui décrochait la mâchoire et devait le gêner sérieusement. Les rats mangeaient n'importe quoi, il était bien placé pour le savoir, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Et pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le phénomène ne le surprenait qu'à moitié…

Il le voyait nettement à présent, un vieux rat balafré, sans doute gris, mais impossible d'être sûr avec cette fourrure sale et clairsemée ; vif en dépit de son corps imposant. Il était suffisamment près pour qu'il distingue ses yeux, d'un noir glacial. Tiré de ses réflexions, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul convulsif. Faute de moyens, il brandit son oreiller pour chasser l'animal. Ce dernier esquiva le projectile, puis s'arrêta.

Sans accorder la moindre attention au jeune humain qui cherchait fébrilement une arme potentielle et hésitait à se servir du vase, le rat leva ses pattes décharnées et saisit sans hâte la boule de tissu qui lui obstruait la gueule, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Au prix de menus efforts, il parvint à la déloger d'entre ses dents et la laissa tomber mollement à ses côtés. Les moustaches frémissantes, il la renifla un instant, puis se tendit. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Naruto, on eût dit qu'il le remarquait lui aussi pour la première fois. Il détala aussitôt et disparut derrière la tuyauterie du lavabo, par où il était venu.

Abasourdi, Naruto fixait l'informe boule de tissu laissée au pied de son lit. Elle était gluante de salive, rougie par endroits, et l'odeur n'avait rien d'engageant. Cependant, si répugnant soit son aspect et insolite son arrivée, cette boule blanchâtre avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement familier. Et en y repensant, le rat non plus ne lui était pas totalement inconnu…

Il fronça les sourcils. Impossible de se souvenir… Et pourtant, il était presque sûr d'avoir rêvé quelque chose de semblable…

Il fit la moue. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose de ce rêve, et il ne se sentait pas l'envie de creuser plus avant. D'après le peu qu'il en avait retenu, il y avait eu largement de quoi donner des haut-le-cœur aux délinquants les plus aguerris, et il avait bien assez à faire avec la réalité, merci bien. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à côtoyer des vampires.

Il fixait toujours la boule informe avec circonspection. Des vampires… Il lui semblait avoir rêvé de métamorphoses… Un truc de vampire, ça aussi.

Et il avait rêvé de ce rat. Ou d'un rat qui lui ressemblait beaucoup…

Sa curiosité eut finalement raison de son dégoût, et il se décida à saisir le tissu détrempé du bout des doigts, grimaçant à son contact. Alors qu'il le soulevait du sol, il commença à se décoller par endroits, révélant plusieurs traînées entrecroisées, d'un rouge sombre. Perplexe, Naruto s'appliqua à déplier le tissu, plissant le nez sous la puanteur. Ca aussi, il s'en souvenait…

Ce travail achevé, il s'aperçut que les traînées rouges étaient plus nettes d'un côté du tissu. Avec stupéfaction, il finit par reconnaître des caractères. Les traits avaient été tracés à la hâte et l'humidité les rendait presque illisibles, mais aucun doute n'était possible : on avait tenté d'écrire un message.

Il plissa les yeux. Pas d'erreur, il aurait reconnu les trois premiers caractères n'importe où. Son propre nom. Le message lui était adressé.

Il jeta un regard de défiance en direction du lavabo. Mais le rat avait disparu.

Il reporta son attention sur le message et fit la grimace. Le déchiffrer exigeait des efforts de concentration titanesques. Les caractères paraissaient rapetisser en cours de route, l'encre avait coulé, et le tout avait été tracé d'une main hâtive. Avec son mal de crâne, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin…

Il s'obstina plusieurs minutes à le tourner et le retourner entre ses doigts, sans grande conviction. D'après la disposition des lignes, le contenu se résumait en trois phrases… Mais rien à faire, en dehors de son nom, les caractères étaient incompréhensibles.

Vaincu, et peu disposé à fournir davantage d'efforts, Naruto se laissa retomber sur son matelas avec un soupir de dépit. Il tint le tissu poisseux à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, réticent à abandonner si facilement la partie. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ce genre de farce ?

Il grimaça. Sasuke était peut-être un sale tordu, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il s'amuse à envoyer des rats postaux le faire chier à l'hôpital. Et pour lui écrire quoi ? « Bon rétablissement » ? Ben voyons… Il fallait vraiment être un vampire pour s'imaginer qu'un gros rat dégueulasse pouvait avoir quelque chose de réconfortant…

Non, à tous les coups il lui écrivait pour lui dire qu'il était trop faible et qu'il aurait tout de même pu résister un peu plus longtemps, histoire que Sa Majesté puisse s'offrir le luxe d'une pinte de sang supplémentaire…

« Connard… » Gronda Naruto en jetant d'un geste nonchalant le tissu détrempé, qui manqua la corbeille de trois mètres et s'aplatit mollement sur le sol avec un petit bruit de succion. Tout juste assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre en tendant le bras. Naruto lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, furibond. Et maintenant, son oreiller était par terre, et il avait la flemme de le récupérer. Merci, Sasuke, vraiment…

Il ferma les yeux en ronchonnant, bien décidé à oublier l'affaire jusqu'à sa prochaine occasion de lui casser la figure et à dormir jusqu'au retour total de ses forces.

C'était sans compter sur le pas rapide qu'il entendait résonner dans le couloir, et qui ne se décidait pas à s'éloigner. Pestant contre sa mauvaise fortune, il ramena les couvertures sur ses oreilles et s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. Rien à faire, les pas semblaient toujours plus proches. Il lâcha un juron. Avec la veine qu'il avait, se faire sucer le sang entraînait peut-être aussi des illusions auditives…

Cette hypothèse se trouva réfutée lorsqu'il entendit le déclic de la poignée. Quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris. Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Shizune revienne aussi tôt. Il était bon pour un nouveau sermon sur ce fichu plateau… Peu enclin à écouter une leçon de morale, il fit semblant de dormir.

La personne parut hésiter au moment d'entrer. Il entendit un pas pressé, et la porte qui se refermait furtivement. Il se sentit perplexe. Pas du tout le style de Shizune…

Il se tendit un peu lorsque le bruit s'approcha de son lit. Le claquement caractéristique des hauts talons manquait à l'appel. Ce n'était pas Shizune. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés, à présent, à moins d'un mètre de son lit.

« Naruto… »

Il se redressa dans un sursaut. Pris par surprise, le visiteur eut un mouvement de recul, et tous deux se dévisagèrent avec un ahurissement réciproque. Naruto venait de reconnaître Sakura.

Un vertige frappa l'adolescent sous l'assaut d'émotions contradictoires, et le coude sur lequel il s'appuyait manqua se dérober sous lui. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en reconnaissant la voix, balayant toute sa mauvaise humeur, avait dû aussitôt faire place au choc, alors qu'il découvrait le visage de la jeune fille. Son cerveau convalescent en subissait les conséquences.

Etourdi, il dut poser ses deux mains à plat sur le matelas pour conserver son équilibre, sans parvenir à détourner le regard. D'une pâleur inquiétante, le vert luisant des yeux relevé par la profondeur des cernes, une anxiété hagarde dans le regard, les traits de Sakura étaient creusés d'insomnie. Naruto sentit ses doigts se raidir tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la toile.

'C'est quand même pas à cause de moi… ?'

Le silence se prolongeait. Ils devaient offrir un spectacle singulier ; lui à-demi tourné vers elle, en équilibre précaire sur ses avant-bras, la bouche grande ouverte et le feu aux joues, incapable de prononcer un mot, elle figée dans sa retraite amorcée, le souffle laborieux et les joues rosies, comme si elle avait couru.

Soudain l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux s'embruma, et la jeune fille parut sur le point de pleurer. Un indicible soulagement se lisait sur son visage, et pendant un instant Naruto craignit qu'elle ne s'écroule sous le choc combiné à la fatigue. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il appelle Shizune…

Mais elle tint bon. Chancelant un peu sur ses jambes, elle essuya prestement ses yeux d'un revers de bras et prit une inspiration tremblante. Elle semblait fournir des efforts titanesques pour retrouver un semblant de contenance. Naruto déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation… ?

« Sakura-chan… » Appela-t-il, hésitant.

La réponse tardait à venir. Le silence exacerbait l'angoisse de Naruto, qui se sentait au bord de la panique. Réconforter les gens n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité.

« Assieds-toi si tu te sens pas bien ! » Cria-t-il presque en désignant la chaise près du lit d'un signe de tête, suivant sa première intuition.

Mais Sakura hochait frénétiquement la tête, les yeux encore dissimulés par ses mains tandis qu'elle écartait quelques mèches rebelles à grands gestes fébriles.

« Non, Naruto… » Répondit-elle d'un ton fiévreux, sans cesser de frotter son visage. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça… »

Il s'apprêtait à insister, lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à révéler son visage, renonçant à tout espoir de se rendre présentable. Le malaise de Naruto augmenta encore à la vue de ses yeux bouffis et de ses cheveux en broussaille. Si jolie d'ordinaire, Sakura était méconnaissable.

Bien campée sur ses pieds, elle le regardait avec détermination, comme si elle tenait à lui prouver qu'elle allait parfaitement bien en refusant de s'asseoir. Mais cette attitude l'inquiéta presque plus que son étourdissement un instant plus tôt.

« Sakura-chan… » Répéta-t-il, consterné, « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Sakura. Ses traits tirés s'adoucirent peu à peu, en une expression où une tendresse hésitante se mêlait à beaucoup de gêne. Mais son anxiété et son opiniâtreté refusaient de disparaître complètement.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Naruto. » Dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil. « C'est toi qui es en danger… »

Surprise par une vague de fatigue, elle s'interrompit pour se masser les paupières d'une main en grommelant un juron. Naruto cilla, complètement pris au dépourvu.

« …Moi ? » Répéta-t-il en se redressant avec lenteur sur son séant. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Sakura secoua la tête avec force, ses mèches roses battant l'air comme pour chasser les derniers relents de fatigue.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien… » Répondit-elle sans interrompre le mouvement. Elle paraissait exaspérée par sa propre faiblesse. « Quelqu'un est venu me mettre en garde, mais je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas si elle est digne de confiance… Il faut que tu m'aides, Naruto. » Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, presque suppliante. « Je comprends que tu aies voulu me tenir à l'écart des vampires, mais cette fois, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! Tout ça me dépasse, et si tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité… »

« Attends, attends, ralentis… » Implora le garçon. « Qu'est-ce que les vampires viennent faire là-dedans… ? »

Sakura eut un nouveau soupir chevrotant, les dents serrées de frustration. De toute évidence, les choses n'allaient pas comme elle l'entendait.

« …Ils veulent te tuer, Naruto… » Lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder, à bout de nerfs. « Les vampires… On m'a dit qu'ils en avaient après toi… »

Un silence glacial s'ensuivit. La tête inclinée, Sakura ne se décidait pas à rouvrir les yeux, comme si elle se préparait à la tempête qui allait suivre. Elle ne fut pas déçue :

« DE QUOI ? »

Le cri de Naruto parvint à secouer jusqu'au conduit d'aération, qui fit entendre un choc sourd. Aucun des adolescents ne songea à lever la tête.

« Ne crie pas si fort… » Dit Sakura en sifflant entre ses dents. Elle refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux, on eût dit que sa cécité l'aidait à réfléchir. « Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis sûre de rien… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans agir, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » S'emporta-t-il, blême de rage. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont inventé comme excuse, cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir la paix, bordel ? Je garde leurs secrets à la con, je me retrouve avec un malade mental au train, je laisse ce connard de Sasuke boire mon sang, et ils veulent quand même me faire la peau ? Putain, la prochaine fois que j'en croise un, je te jure que… »

La fin de son éloquente tirade fut étouffée par la main que Sakura vint plaquer contre sa bouche. Le regard de la jeune fille oscillait dangereusement entre la panique et une fureur exaspérée, ce qui parvint à refroidir toute la hargne de Naruto et à le pétrifier d'appréhension. Il était assez incroyable de constater que cette collégienne éreintée l'effrayait plus qu'une armée de vampires montée contre lui.

« Naruto… » Siffla Sakura, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. L'adolescent pouvait sentir ses cheveux se dresser contre sa nuque. « Je peux comprendre que tu sois choqué… mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Les vampires ont des humains dans leur camp, figure-toi. Si cet hôpital est surveillé et que tu les alertes en hurlant, ça ne facilitera pas les choses… »

Mue par ses propres paroles, elle s'interrompit pour jeter un regard anxieux à la porte par-dessus son épaule. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et pencha davantage son visage sur le sien. Naruto sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Un contraste intéressant avec les sueurs froides qu'il sentait encore dans son dos…

« …alors rends-nous service à tous les deux et ferme-la. » Dit Sakura en baissant encore la voix.

Il mit du temps à réagir. Il finit par saisir le sens des mots au milieu de son trouble, et acquiesça vigoureusement. Sakura laissa retomber sa main.

« …Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais mourir cette nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

Naruto reçut un coup au cœur. La question abrupte lui avait arraché un frisson. Plus encore, la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille lui nouait la gorge…

…Mais ce n'était pas possible, songea-t-il. Sakura se trompait forcément. Elle avait dû apprendre qu'il avait été menacé à un moment donné, peut-être par Hinata… Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir, pour Gaara. Ni pour la marque, d'ailleurs…

La marque. Ca lui rappelait…

« Est-ce que tu _m'écoutes_, au moins ? »

Les yeux de Naruto avaient glissé jusqu'aux chaussures de Sakura. La réprimande de la jeune fille lui fit aussitôt dresser la tête. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu un bruit de succion quand Sakura s'était approchée…

« Sakura-chan… » Hésita-t-il, espérant détourner sa visiteuse de ses pensées macabres. « Je crois que tu as marché sur… »

« _Sois un peu sérieux, bon sang !_ » S'emporta la jeune fille en le saisissant au col. Visiblement, elle avait du mal à se retenir de crier. « Tu es en danger de mort, et tu penses encore à tes stupides blagues… ! »

« D-du calme… » Bredouilla Naruto en agitant les mains devant lui pour dresser un rempart contre la fureur grandissante de Sakura. « Je voulais juste te dire que tu écrases le message de Sasuke … »

Il parvint à peine à articuler la fin de sa phrase alors que Sakura resserrait son emprise. Il eut le temps de se demander si une mort par strangulation était vraiment préférable à l'assaut d'une bande de vampires, avant que la pression ne se relâche brutalement. Il retomba sur son lit avec un bruit sourd, et porta aussitôt ses mains à sa gorge dans le vain espoir de contenir sa quinte de toux.

La main suspendue devant elle, Sakura le regardait d'un air interdit.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

La question lui parvint à travers le raffut de ses crachotements. Il fit une tentative de réponse, mais seul un gargouillement inarticulé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, immédiatement suivi d'une nouvelle salve de toussotements.

Cependant Sakura s'était détournée de lui pour inspecter ses chaussures. Elle esquissa à peine une grimace en découvrant la boule informe collée à sa semelle, s'en empara et entreprit de la déplier avec de petits gestes fébriles.

A peu près remis de ses maux de gorge, Naruto l'observa à travers ses larmes tandis qu'elle se débattait contre le message vaseux, le nez plissé sous la puanteur. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise des visiteurs, sans cesser de fixer le tissu détrempé.

« Sakura-chan… ? »

Tirée de sa torpeur, elle releva vers lui un regard enflammé. Naruto eut un instinctif mouvement de recul. Sakura ne parut même pas le remarquer.

« Naruto… Tu as lu ce message ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Déconcerté, il la regarda avec circonspection, craignant l'approche d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Mais en dehors d'un choc manifeste, elle semblait relativement calme.

« Ben… pas vraiment… » Avoua-t-il. « Mais aussi, on peut pas dire que ce soit franchement clair… » Ajouta-t-il pour sa défense. « Je suis même pas sûr que ça vienne de Sasuke… T'arrives à lire, toi ? »

Sakura passa une bonne minute à le dévisager en silence. Naruto se sentit penaud. Elle paraissait complètement abattue…

…Mais ça venait davantage du message que de ce qu'il venait de dire, non ?

« Il est écrit quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un début d'appréhension.

Un soupir retentissant secoua le corps de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit marmonner un juron tandis qu'elle se massait les paupières de sa main libre, et sa voix ressemblait à un sanglot. Très mal à l'aise, il chercha en vain une parole de réconfort.

Mais lorsqu'elle écarta sa main, les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche. Le doute avait entièrement disparu de son visage. On n'y lisait plus qu'une détermination résignée, aveuglante au milieu des marques tenaces de sa fatigue.

« _Attaque demain soir_. » Dit-elle, laconique. « _Tiens-toi prêt_. »

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est une mise en garde… » Précisa Sakura en baissant les yeux sur le tissu détrempé qu'elle tenait toujours. « Elle a dit la vérité… » Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Naruto ne comprit qu'à cet instant qu'elle parlait du message.

« Que… ! » S'étrangla-t-il. « Tu veux dire que Sasuke… Mais pourquoi il est pas venu me le dire lui-même, ce con ? »

« Les autres vampires le surveillent. » Répondit la jeune fille. Les mots avaient un accent mécanique, comme s'ils avaient hanté son esprit toute la nuit. Ils semblaient franchir ses lèvres à son insu. « En s'en prenant à toi, ils le visent indirectement. La nuit dernière, ils ont placé des espions ici. Il n'avait aucun moyen de te contacter sans les alerter… »

Ses doigts trituraient le message à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Ses yeux ne semblaient même plus le voir. Leur éclat se faisait plus intense, et ses traits se contractaient de concentration.

« Mais le jour, ils sont impuissants … » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Sa voix n'était qu'un écho dans l'esprit de Naruto.

Il était abasourdi. Atterré. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle en savoir autant… ? Elle n'était plus la seule menacée. Les choses n'auraient pas dû tourner comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi les vampires en avaient-ils encore après lui ? Qu'est-ce que Gaara pouvait bien fabriquer ? Et à _quoi _Sasuke jouait-il… ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sakura se leva. Il la regarda avec une crainte qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler. A ce stade, il ne savait plus si c'était elle qui la lui inspirait, ou la mort certaine qui l'attendait cette nuit.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

L'étrangeté de la question le fit sursauter.

« Je suppose… » Sa voix était enrouée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sakura le fit taire en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Son regard était grave, mais décidé.

« Tu viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on quitte Konoha avant la nuit. »

* * *

Les rues de Konoha étaient peu fréquentées d'ordinaire, mais les lourds nuages qui couvraient rapidement l'horizon achevaient de les dépeupler. L'air chaud et humide se chargeait de moustiques, et les passants se précipitaient vers leurs maisons en pestant contre l'orage approchant.

Personne ne prêtait la moindre attention aux deux adolescents qui se pressaient au milieu d'eux, le visage entièrement dissimulé sous les capuches de leurs anoraks, sans doute en prévision de la tempête qui se préparait.

Etourdi par son anémie, Naruto mettait toute sa concentration à profit pour ne pas trébucher tandis qu'il courait derrière Sakura, qui ne laissait plus voir la moindre trace de fatigue en dépit de son volumineux sac à dos. En réalité, le dessein de leurs capuchons était précisément de couvrir leurs visages. Une idée de Sakura. L'escapade entière était son idée…

Sans prendre la peine de l'éclairer sur ses intentions, elle lui avait dit de s'habiller en vitesse et de prendre la sortie de secours pendant qu'elle allait récupérer son sac à l'accueil. La porte à peine franchie, Sakura avait surgi de nulle part pour lui couvrir les épaules du vieil anorak qu'elle avait apporté. Elle avait coupé court au flot de questions qui avait franchi ses lèvres en enfonçant la capuche sur ses yeux. Il avait senti ses mains trembler.

« Je t'expliquerai dans le train. »

Et ils avaient couru ensemble dans les rues électrifiées du village, droit vers la gare. Sakura jetait des coups d'œil incessants à sa montre, pressait le pas à chaque tournant. Les membres lourds, Naruto s'efforçait de suivre le rythme. _Bordel_, s'il s'en tirait, Sasuke allait morfler.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, ni de la manière dont Sakura avait pu être embarquée. La peur et sa convalescence ne facilitaient pas les choses. Alors il se raccrochait à la jeune fille, et se concentrait sur la course.

Les explications pouvaient attendre. Ils avaient les vampires au train, il fallait se _barrer_.

Ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. Il y avait longtemps que les routes étaient impraticables au-delà du village, ce qui faisait des trains l'unique contact de Konoha avec l'extérieur. Les trains de ravitaillement étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux susceptibles d'accueillir des passagers, et les billets coûtaient cher.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Sakura. Il la savait issue d'une famille aisée, mais si ses parents avaient eu les moyens de déménager, ils l'auraient sans doute fait depuis longtemps. Avait-elle vraiment une somme suffisante sur elle pour entreprendre le voyage ? Ils n'avaient même pas l'âge légal de voyager seuls, et il allait sans dire qu'il n'avait pas de passeport…

Il déglutit. Si Sakura n'avait pas prévu de combine, ils étaient cuits…

La jeune fille tourna encore un angle. Naruto lui emboita le pas, et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« On y est… » Souffla Sakura.

Naruto grommela un juron. La fin abrupte de la course avait déclenché un léger vertige… Il s'ébroua. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Ca va aller ? » Demanda la voix anxieuse à ses côtés. Depuis l'ombre de la capuche, il la vit rajuster nerveusement une lanière du sac sur son épaule.

Il acquiesça avec vigueur. Le paysage surchauffé tourna un peu sous ses yeux, mais il l'ignora.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire… »

Il vit le bas du visage de Sakura former une moue dubitative, puis opiner à contrecœur. Après un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, elle saisit sa manche et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la gare. Il ne distingua qu'un confus assemblage de briques brunes encadrées par la capuche de son ciré, puis une porte de bois à la peinture écaillée, qui déboucha sur le hall carrelé du bâtiment.

« Garde la tête baissée. » Ordonna la voix de Sakura.

Naruto s'enfonça davantage dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Sans lâcher sa manche, Sakura franchit le seuil et alla se poster contre un photomaton. Les yeux au sol, Naruto remarqua que les chaussures des rares personnes présentes s'étaient groupées dans la direction opposée.

Il se risqua à incliner la tête, et le visage de Sakura revint dans son champ de vision. Les traits tendus, la jeune fille avisait les voyageurs d'un œil scrutateur. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est pas vrai… » L'entendit-il murmurer. « On ne les a tout de même pas manqués… ? »

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe de Naruto. L'air sec l'incommodait. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et l'anticipation n'aidait pas son vertige. Il avait au moins besoin de savoir ce qui se passait.

« Sakura-chan, » souffla-t-il, « de qui tu parles ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un sursaut et parut sur le point de le réprimander. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment, et il vit son visage s'assombrir sous la capuche tandis qu'elle reportait son regard sur les voyageurs.

« Il faut qu'on vole deux tickets… » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Et ne crie surtout pas ! » Ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents en voyant sa mine ahurie.

Naruto eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir. _Sakura_ s'apprêtait à voler quelque chose ? Pour lui sauver la vie ? A cause des vampires ?

Bon, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Il tenait la preuve que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve stupide, il fallait qu'il se réveille…

« Mais je ne vois aucun enfant ici… » Poursuivait Sakura sans lui prêter davantage attention. « Ca va mal… On n'a pas de temps à perdre… »

Naruto fut suffisamment déconcerté par ces derniers mots pour renoncer à se tirer de ce qu'il présumait être un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'on vole les tickets d'un adulte ou d'un enfant, ça revient au même, non ? L'essentiel, c'est de monter dans le train… »

« Justement non, » répondit Sakura en jetant un nouveau regard anxieux à sa montre. « C'est déjà suffisamment suspect que deux enfants voyagent seuls, et on n'a aucune chance de se faire passer pour plus âgés qu'on ne l'est. On attirera forcément l'attention, mais j'ai une solution de dernier recours. Par contre, si nos billets ne collent pas avec mon histoire, on sera tout de suite démasqués. »

Naruto se pinça. Rien à faire. Sakura était toujours là, et elle lui parlait toujours de voler des billets. Qui plus est, les billets de deux enfants. Pour lui sauver la vie, à lui qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Il ne savait absolument pas s'il devait être ravi ou terrifié.

Finalement, ce fut sa nature qui prit le dessus. La peur fit place à l'excitation. Voler était sa spécialité. Et cette fois, Sakura aurait besoin de sa longue expérience…

Sans relever la tête, il s'appliqua à parcourir les environs du regard, enregistrant les moindres détails de la gare et de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Ce fut vite vu. Peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de quitter le village. Quatre… Non, cinq personnes. En se rapprochant, elles venaient de réveiller l'homme à moitié assoupi derrière le comptoir. Naruto cilla pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui perlait entre ses cils. Il se redressa un peu, ajustant son champ de vision.

Il vit des mains nerveuses plonger en deux soubresauts dans une poche de cuir, ressortir avec un épais portefeuille serré entre les doigts. Puis les mains s'aplatirent sur le comptoir, extirpèrent un passeport, des billets. Les mains de l'autre côté du comptoir s'en saisirent, disparurent, reparurent au bout de trois secondes avec le ticket convoité. La haute silhouette s'effaça. D'autres mains, plus menues, plongèrent dans un sac en bandoulière, y restèrent longtemps à la recherche du portefeuille avant de sortir à leur tour. Et le manège du comptoir se répéta.

Naruto suivit avec attention les trajectoires des trois tickets jusqu'à leurs destinations. Sac à main, poche intérieure, poche latérale. Fouiller un sac à main était faisable, mais risqué. Voler le sac lui-même restait le plus aisé. Il était tout simplement inenvisageable de dévaliser une poche intérieure à moins que la personne ne pose sa veste. Très improbable.

Une poche latérale restait l'option idéale. Le volume du portefeuille facilitait l'intrusion d'une main de petite taille sans que le propriétaire de la poche remarque quoi que ce soit. Un billet rangé à la hâte dépassait un peu, avec de la chance il n'aurait même pas besoin de dérober le portefeuille et la victime ne sentirait aucun changement de poids. Rapide, discret, efficace. Du gâteau.

…Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun enfant.

Cette dernière pensée coupa court sa jubilation grandissante. Il tourna une mine penaude vers la silhouette encapuchonnée à ses côtés. C'était vraiment trop bête…

De plus en plus agitée, Sakura ne cessait de consulter sa montre. Elle relevait anxieusement la tête vers la porte d'accès aux quais, puis revenait à sa montre. Et ainsi de suite… Presque comme si…

Naruto eut un léger sursaut. Un détail de ses paroles venait de lui revenir en mémoire :

« Une minute… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « les manquer ? » T'as quand même pas rendez-vous ici avec deux gamins ? »

« Pas si fort… » Lui intima Sakura, sans se détourner du cadran à son poignet. « J'ai piraté le système des transports hier soir, et j'ai trouvé la liste des ventes. Parmi les passagers du train pour Konoha de cet après-midi, il y a eu trois billets enfants de vendus, aller retour. » Elle leva à nouveau le regard sur la porte en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Ils auront certainement les tickets pour le retour sur eux. Si on vole ceux-là, ils ne devraient pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite… Mais impossible de savoir s'ils voyagent ensemble et… Bon sang, ils devraient déjà être arrivés… ! »

Naruto était abasourdi.

« Ca-calme-toi, le train a peut-être juste du retard… » Bredouilla-t-il. « Mais pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? On n'a qu'à piquer deux allers simples à un adulte, on monte dans le train sans se faire remarquer et… »

Sakura secouait obstinément la tête.

« On se ferait prendre tout de suite ! » Dit-elle entre ses dents. « La personne découvrira que son billet a disparu avant le départ du train, en parlera au contrôleur, et il ne faudra pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement avec les deux enfants qui voyagent seuls avec des tickets adultes ! On n'a pas le choix, je te dis… »

Oublieux de toute notion de tact, Naruto dévisageait ouvertement la jeune fille, dont la capuche ne laissait deviner qu'un tiers de l'anxiété et de la fatigue. Il était franchement impressionné. Non seulement Sakura avait anticipé toutes ces éventualités, mais elle était parvenue à hacker le système des transports et à baser un plan d'action sur ces données. Tout ça en moins d'une nuit…

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, presque nostalgique. C'était franchement dommage qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à se rapprocher d'elle jusque-là. Ils auraient formé une équipe du tonnerre !

Son sourire s'élargit. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la ronde. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention. En revanche, il remarqua pour la première fois le bruit caractéristique d'une pluie battante au-dehors. Même le plafond commençait à goutter par endroits…

Naruto hocha pensivement la tête. Ce nouvel élément pouvait tourner à son avantage. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sakura et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle consentit à se détourner de la porte et du cadran pour le foudroyer du regard. L'enthousiasme de Naruto ne faiblit pas pour autant. Le moment était venu de travailler un peu en équipe…

« Ok Sakura-chan, on fait comme t'as dit. » Le regard de la jeune fille perdit aussitôt son agressivité, et même un peu de son anxiété. Content d'avoir toute son attention, Naruto poursuivit : « Par contre, t'as raison, les gamins voyagent pas forcément ensemble, et faut surtout pas qu'on les loupe. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : moi, je vais me poster sur le quai pour attendre le train. Quand il débarque, j'en repère un, et je profite de la pluie pour lui piquer son billet. Toi, tu restes là, et si tu vois un gamin sortir, tu le suis à distance. Je te rejoins plus tard, et je vole le deuxième billet. Ca marche ? »

Sakura sembla prise au dépourvu. Naruto la scrutait avec impatience en quête d'une réaction encourageante. Finalement, il la vit froncer les sourcils :

« …Je pourrais suivre la personne que tu auras déjà volée… » Fit-elle remarquer.

Il sentit sa ferveur se dégonfler d'un coup, et laissa retomber son menton sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait pas pensé…

Mais Sakura reprit presque aussitôt la parole, et il fut surpris d'entendre un sourire dans sa voix :

« Ca ira. Place-toi à proximité de la gare, comme ça tu verras arriver tous les passagers, et occupe-toi du premier enfant que tu vois. J'en laisserai passer un avant de suivre le suivant. De toute façon, si je pars trop tôt, tu ne reviendras peut-être pas à temps pour me retrouver. »

Revigoré, Naruto se redressa et acquiesça avec vigueur. Mais Sakura avait levé le visage et remarqué à son tour le martèlement de la pluie contre le toit. Son expression se fit soucieuse :

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu vas avoir du mal à y voir clair, avec toute cette pluie… Et tu es encore convalescent… »

Ce seul mot rappela au bon souvenir de Naruto la brume discrète qui enveloppait son esprit… Il la balaya d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu parles, j'ai treize ans de pratique derrière moi ! Et j'ai déjà été plus amoché que ça avant un vol… »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! » Le réprimanda Sakura.

Mais la réplique était bien moins cinglante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, et Naruto choisit d'en rire. Il lui sembla même apercevoir en retour, sous la capuche de Sakura, l'ombre d'un sourire hésitant.

L'instant d'après, elle avait reporté son attention sur sa montre, lui avait sommé de se dépêcher, et il était sorti sous la pluie.

Le poids de l'eau l'écrasa d'un coup. Il sentit les lourdes gouttes dégouliner le long du vieil imperméable, se glisser dans les moindres trous de manche, s'agripper à ses membres en une glue tiède. La capuche ne parvenait pas à couvrir entièrement son visage, et un masque de pluie vint se plaquer contre son nez et sa bouche, abreuvant sa peau desséchée.

Naruto prit une inspiration tremblante, savourant la moiteur retrouvée. L'odeur de la pluie était partout. Elle semblait percer le sol surchauffé de flèches invisibles, se heurtait à la lourdeur de l'air en un contraste saisissant. Presque étouffant…

La tête lui tourna. Il s'ébroua et courut se réfugier sous le couvert du toit incliné de la gare, un peu nauséeux.

« Pff… Evidemment, ça a pas que des avantages… » Renifla-t-il, soulagé d'entendre sa propre voix par-dessus les coups de tonnerre.

Son abri rudimentaire ne lui offrait qu'une faible protection contre la pluie, qui débordait de la gouttière et venait s'écraser sur sa tête avant de se glisser par un chemin sinueux jusque sous sa capuche. Sa peau brûlante accueillait l'humidité avec reconnaissance, mais ses vêtements commençaient à lui coller au corps…

Avec un juron, il saisit le caoutchouc plaqué contre son front et entreprit de l'étirer vers l'avant. Rien à faire, les gouttes trouvaient toujours le moyen d'atteindre son nez. Vaincu, Naruto lâcha prise et laissa les éléments se déchaîner contre lui, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de son poste. Il en serait quitte pour un bon rhume.

Il sonda avec attention le rideau noir qui couvrait le décor désolé de la bordure du village. Il distinguait sans grande difficulté les rails décolorés par l'obscurité, mais au-delà de la gare ils semblaient se perdre à l'infini, engloutis par le brouillard.

Un doute traversa soudain l'esprit de Naruto, et il leva un regard anxieux vers le ciel. Les vampires craignaient la lumière du jour, c'était acquis… Mais pouvaient-ils sortir par temps couvert… ?

Il se tassa un peu plus contre le mur du bâtiment, dans le vain espoir de se fondre dans le décor. Mais de toute façon, qui pourrait distinguer qui que ce soit à moins de vingt pas, avec toute cette pluie ?

Un fort éternuement secoua son corps engourdi, le tirant un temps de ses angoisses. Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de main et se força à fixer la brume en quête du train, ravalant la peur qui recommençait à lui glacer les entrailles.

Ca ne servait à rien de paniquer comme ça. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'agression vampirique de jour. Ca se serait remarqué, non ? Et s'il y avait brusquement eu une éclaircie, les vampires auraient eu l'air malin…

Ils auraient largement le temps de le vider de son sang avant de se désintégrer… Mais non, c'était idiot, ils ne prendraient jamais un tel risque…

Il fut soulagé de voir deux lumières jumelles percer l'horizon. Le train arrivait enfin…

Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir de montre. Avec cette purée de pois, impossible de savoir où le soleil en était de son parcours… Pour ce qu'il en savait, il faisait peut-être déjà nuit… Il lui semblait qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir…

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et Naruto ne se rattrapa que d'extrême justesse en s'appuyant au mur. Il jura entre ses dents. Il avait été à deux doigts de s'effondrer… L'anémie ne pardonnait vraiment pas…

Il se força à rester immobile tandis que les briques dansaient sous ses yeux et que l'arrivée du train faisait trembler la terre. Non, il ne faisait pas nuit. Il n'était que trois heures quand ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Son engourdissement lui jouait des tours…

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre l'argile glissant. Pas question de louper les deux gamins à cause d'un stupide coup de fièvre…

A force d'aligner les insultes dirigées contre Sasuke, il parvint à chasser son vertige. Il se redressa avec précaution, à temps pour voir la carcasse métallique du colosse s'immobiliser dans un grincement rouillé, qui alla se perdre dans un coup de tonnerre. La respiration sifflante, le visage ruisselant d'eau, Naruto se décida à se détacher du mur et à s'avancer vers lui, un sourire fiévreux aux lèvres. Enfin… Il était temps de passer à l'action.

Son pas était chancelant sous la pluie battante, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Les portes des trois wagons s'ouvraient presque simultanément sous ses yeux, et les voyageurs, que les éclairs illuminaient par intervalles d'un blanc cru, descendaient en groupes clairsemés.

Naruto retourna aussitôt se plaquer contre le mur. Un éclair lui avait suffi pour repérer une silhouette plus petite que les autres, un second pour confirmer sa position. Prenant appui sur l'argile poreux, il longea le mur en fixant son regard sur cette seule direction, s'aplatissant contre le mur pour éviter d'être bousculé par les voyageurs les plus pressés.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, il commençait à mieux distinguer la petite silhouette. Elle restait collée à un passager qui devait faire trois fois sa taille, et qu'il supposa être son père. Une troisième silhouette venait de déployer un parapluie au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Naruto les dépassa de quelques pas, sans les quitter des yeux. Ils semblaient compter les bagages sous cet abri de fortune. Le moment ou jamais.

Cadrant son pas sur celui d'un passager qui courait sous la pluie, Naruto se détacha du mur et fit un écart pour se rapprocher du père. A deux reprises, il l'avait vu tâter le côté droit de son manteau, comme pour s'assurer que quelque chose s'y trouvait toujours. Il le vit saisir une valise d'une main, la main de son enfant de l'autre, puis reprendre sa route sous le parapluie de sa femme.

Sans ralentir, Naruto glissa sa main entre le bras de l'homme et la grande ombre de son manteau. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra la poche, et sa main plongea. Ses doigts tendus rencontrèrent presque aussitôt un objet souple et lisse, qu'ils cueillirent d'un geste fluide avant de s'extirper de la poche, pour disparaître dans celle de l'anorak.

Il ne s'accorda ni le droit de presser le pas, ni de regarder en arrière. Il suivait obstinément le rythme de son compagnon improvisé, qui s'efforçait d'abriter sa calvitie sous un volumineux sac de voyage, et attendait avec angoisse un cri de surprise. Il n'y en eu aucun.

Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, il palpa pensivement le contenu du portefeuille niché dans sa poche. Apparemment, il y avait pas mal d'argent cash, ça pouvait toujours servir… Mais le plus important…

Enfin, il sentit quelque chose de bien trop épais pour être un billet de banque. Il entreprit de le lisser entre ses doigts, et constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité de six bandes de carton de longueur égale. Apparemment, le père transportait les trois tickets aller-retour.

Soulagé, Naruto s'engouffra à la suite du type à la calvitie à l'intérieur de la gare, et bifurqua en direction du photomaton. Sakura n'avait pas bougé. On la voyait de trois quarts depuis la porte d'accès au quai, et elle donnait l'impression d'être absorbée par la contemplation des visages hilares imprimés sur la machine, alors même qu'elle embrassait du regard chacun des nouveaux arrivants.

Plutôt que de la rejoindre, Naruto résolut de rester à proximité de la porte. Tout en secouant ses manches détrempées, il gardait un œil attentif sur le flux irrégulier des voyageurs qui se déversait dans le bâtiment, faisant fi des quelques grognements qu'il rencontra après avoir malencontreusement arrosé certains d'entre eux. Deux ou trois malheureuses gouttes en plus, ils n'allaient pas en faire une montagne…

Un éternuement de Sakura le fit tourner la tête. Elle s'était détournée du photomaton, et par la même occasion de la porte du quai, et fixait obstinément la porte d'entrée. Naruto eut juste le temps de voir un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années emboiter le pas à ses parents.

Il jura intérieurement. Evidemment, tant qu'on n'avait pas dix-huit ans, on avait droit à un ticket enfant… Mais sans Sakura, il aurait été incapable de le distinguer des passagers adultes. Et sans les boutons du type, il n'aurait tout bonnement pas compris le message.

'Comme quoi la nature est bien faite…' Songea-t-il en franchissant la porte d'entrée en sens inverse.

Il couvrit au pas de course les quelques mètres de rue boueuse qui le séparaient de l'adolescent, la pluie et le tonnerre couvrant le bruit de ses pas. Lui et ses parents avaient des jambes immenses, et l'orage ne les inciterait pas à ralentir. Mais hors de question de les laisser lui échapper.

Alors qu'il pressait le pas, il tâcha de se concentrer sur les mouvements du trio à travers la pluie torrentielle. Rien à faire, le peu qu'il parvenait à distinguer n'indiquait rien d'autre qu'une hâte manifeste de se mettre à l'abri. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si flou… ?

Avec un grognement résigné, il se décida à piquer un sprint. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que le grand type balade son billet retour dans sa propre poche. Pas si improbable pour un gars de quinze ans, si ?

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'il ne percute l'adolescent de plein fouet, les envoyant tous les deux s'étaler dans la boue.

D'abord il ne vit pas grand-chose en dehors d'un monde en noir et blanc qui tournoyait autour de lui, puis il entendit un juron retentissant émaner de la masse sombre étalée à ses côtés. Ce son lui rappela qu'il fallait qu'il cache le long carton qu'il venait d'extirper de sa poche. Il s'empressa de le glisser dans sa manche.

Juste à temps. L'instant d'après, une main calleuse l'avait saisi par le col, et une armée de pustules dégoulinantes de boue lui hurlait de faire un peu gaffe putain de merde. Naruto fut ravi de découvrir que les pustules avaient une haleine de viande avariée…

« Mais lâche-le, sombre crétin ! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? »

Il lui fallut un temps de réaction pour s'apercevoir que le spécimen brandissait un poing vengeur dans sa direction, un autre pour reconnaître la voix de Sakura. Il saisit au vol que les parents du type essayaient de le retenir. Peut-être que la mère lui demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait mal… Ou alors elle parlait à l'autre… Il ne savait plus…

Il sentit que quelqu'un le soulevait du sol. Le type l'avait lâché, alors… ? On le secouait par les épaules. Il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. En clignant des yeux, il aperçut le visage de Sakura.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » C'était elle qui parlait. Il ne pouvait distinguer l'expression de son visage… Mais il sentait ses mains palper anxieusement le sien. Peut-être à la recherche de traces de coups… ? « Tu es convalescent ! Pourquoi tu as attaqué ce type ? C'est pas en te faisant tuer ici que tu vas améliorer ta situation ! »

A ce stade, Naruto avait fini par constater que la famille entière avait vidé les lieux. Il était toujours allongé en travers de la route, à moitié immergé dans la boue. Sakura était accroupie à ses côtés. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, elle s'obstinait à lui donner de petites tapes sur les joues. Peut-être pour le ranimer…

A présent qu'il saisissait un peu mieux la situation, Naruto jugea opportun d'extirper le billet de sa manche. Sakura interrompit aussitôt sa tirade et couvrit sa main de la sienne, abritant ainsi le précieux carton de la pluie. Elle plissa les yeux.

« …Il a déjà été utilisé… »

La voix brisée traversa l'esprit de Naruto comme une douche glaciale. En contrecoup, le paysage tourna de plus belle. Tout se fondit en une couleur bleuâtre tandis qu'il s'effondrait comme une masse contre l'épaule de Sakura…

« Non Naruto, tiens bon ! » Il sentit une main froide soulever sa joue. Avec effort, il parvint à soulever les paupières. « Tu as réussi à voler un autre billet, n'est-ce pas ? » Disaient les yeux luisants de Sakura. Des larmes… ? « Montre-le-moi ! »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Un autre billet… Un autre billet…

Le léger poids qu'il sentait encore dans sa poche choisit ce moment pour se manifester. Il y glissa une main tremblante, extirpa le portefeuille. Sakura calla son corps engourdi contre son épaule, puis saisit le trophée et éplucha fébrilement son contenu. Naruto vit ses lèvres trembler. Pendant trois longues secondes, on n'entendit rien en dehors de la pluie.

« …Ca va aller. »

Un peu surpris, Naruto sentit la main de Sakura enserrer son épaule. Ca ressemblait à un geste de réconfort…

« Ca va aller, Naruto. » Répéta-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait toujours. « On va s'en sortir… »

Déconcerté, il la vit se redresser, ôter son sac, puis l'enfiler à l'envers, le laissant pendre contre son ventre. Entretemps il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son soutien pour se maintenir en position assise. Il tenta de se relever, mais Sakura l'arrêta à mi-chemin :

« Grimpe. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune fille le ramenait sur son dos jusqu'à la gare. Le pas lourd, les pieds patinant dans la boue, le trajet de Sakura jusqu'à la porte sembla durer une éternité. Tout du long la pluie lui aiguilla le dos. Il compta quatre éclairs. Il faisait de plus en plus noir… Depuis quand la nuit était-elle tombée… ?

Une fois la porte franchie, Sakura sembla gagner un nouvel élan de vigueur. Après l'avoir redressé sur son dos, elle s'élança au petit trot en direction du quai. Une fois dehors, elle traversa la pluie drue au même rythme, droit vers la première porte ouverte qu'elle put trouver.

A travers le brouillard qui tombait sur ses yeux, Naruto aperçut une silhouette sur le pas de cette porte. Il se secoua avec force. Prévenir Sakura…

« …Sa…kura… » Parvint-il à articuler contre son oreille. Pouvait-elle l'entendre par-dessus la pluie… ? « Contrôle… »

Si elle entendit sa mise en garde, elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Sans hésitation, elle vint se planter devant le contrôleur abasourdi :

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous passer ! »

Naruto fut arraché d'un coup à sa torpeur. Sa voix avait pris un accent déchirant, d'un pathétique à réveiller les morts. La vue de cette jeune fille portant un enfant gluant de boue à moitié évanoui sur son dos ne devait pas aider. L'homme sur le seuil parut ébranlé.

« Mais… Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il en examinant Naruto, hésitant manifestement sur la conduite à tenir. « Où sont vos parents… ? »

Naruto retint à grand-peine un juron. Et voilà, la question de trop… Ils étaient cuits…

Sakura se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Un éclair exposa son visage en pleine lumière. Des yeux immenses, suppliants, désespérés. Naruto était certain d'avoir vu des larmes…

« Papa a oublié la photo de maman à la maison… » Gémit Sakura, avec une vivacité surprenante. « On ne peut pas partir sans elle ! Mais il avait peur qu'on manque le train… Et mon frère est malade… Je vous en prie, il faut qu'il s'allonge ! Tenez, voici nos tickets ! _Laissez-nous passer !_ »

D'une main, elle avait brandi deux tickets sous le nez du contrôleur, qui avait reculé de surprise. Soutenant Naruto de son bras libre, Sakura en avait profité pour mettre un pied sur la première marche, et avait tonné sa dernière supplique avec une véhémence aux limites de l'hystérie.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux billets tendus, le contrôleur n'eut d'autre choix que de s'effacer devant la jeune fille, qui gravit sans se faire prier les deux marches restantes. Arrivée là, la force herculéenne qu'elle avait déployée parut la quitter d'un coup. Elle s'effondra sur elle-même, entraînant son fardeau dans sa chute.

Naruto parvint à rouler à bas de son dos avant d'écraser Sakura sous son poids, lorsqu'un choc retentissant contre son crâne interrompit toute activité cérébrale. Il ne réalisa que plusieurs minutes plus tard que sa tête avait heurté une paroi métallique de plein fouet.

Il aperçut Sakura, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était parvenue à se redresser. Le souffle court, les joues en feu, elle enserrait ses épaules de toutes ses forces tandis que le contrôleur s'échinait à lui arracher le sac à dos qu'elle portait toujours à l'envers.

Dès que le sifflement de son crâne se fut un peu atténué, Naruto parvint à répondre par l'affirmative à Sakura, qui lui demandait sans se lasser s'il l'entendait. Les lèvres de la jeune fille formèrent un sourire tremblant. Le contrôleur eut juste le temps de lui ôter son sac avant qu'elle ne s'écroule en travers de la poitrine de son compagnon, épuisée, et ne laisse libre cours à son soulagement.

Le souffle coupé, à moitié assommé, Naruto souriait comme un bienheureux. Il laissa sa tête rouler sur le sol dur du wagon jusqu'à obtenir une vue panoramique de la porte et du contrôleur. Mal à l'aise, l'homme faisait de son mieux pour écarter de la porte un voyageur attiré par le bruit.

« Excusez-moi une seconde… »

Puis il se tourna vers les deux enfants à terre. La vue du visage de Naruto parut l'alarmer singulièrement. Un peu confus, ce dernier ne s'aperçut qu'après coup qu'un rire nerveux secouait sa poitrine comprimée. Il prit une inspiration douloureuse, et éclata franchement de rire. Ses poumons étaient vides, il avait les larmes aux yeux, sa propre hilarité l'étouffait. Il devait vraiment passer pour un cinglé…

Mais bordel, il avait bien cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais…

« Mademoiselle… » Hésita le contrôleur. « Reprenez-vous, mademoiselle… Je vais vous aider à porter votre frère… »

Sakura se redressa aussitôt, et Naruto put à nouveau respirer. Il la vit s'essuyer rapidement le visage, et acquiescer aux paroles du contrôleur. Après quoi elle se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes, et rajusta d'autorité le sac à dos sur ses épaules. L'homme amorça un geste pour la retenir. Elle parvint à se dérober poliment.

« Je vous remercie… » Articula-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Occupez-vous de mon frère… »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto était allongé sur une banquette rapiécée et moisie par l'humidité, à attendre que les points lumineux cessent de clignoter au plafond.

Non, il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Et d'ici à un quart d'heure exactement, il quitterait Konoha pour de bon.

Une moue colossale s'étala sur son visage. Ce n'était qu'à présent que toute la réalité de la situation le frappait. Pour il ne savait quel motif, les vampires voulaient sa mort. Et apparemment, ni Gaara ni Hinata n'étaient plus en mesure de le protéger. Il était condamné à l'exil.

Mais au fond, en quoi serait-il plus en sécurité hors des frontières de Konoha ? Rien n'empêchait les vampires de le suivre…

« Enlève ton anorak. »

Il sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Sakura.

Trop éreintée pour se soucier de l'état lamentable de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise, la jeune fille avait d'ors et déjà retiré son manteau, et s'appliquait à vider le sac à dos de son contenu. Il la vit en extirper deux énormes pulls.

« Enlève-le. » Insista-t-elle. « Tu es malade. Il faut que tu mettes quelque chose de chaud… »

Naruto rit jaune :

« Arrête, avec cette histoire de maladie… J'ai pris froid, je vais pas en mourir… »

Pour toute réponse, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis sérieuse, Naruto. Moi aussi, j'ai été anémiée, figure-toi. Avec un cinquième de ton sang en moins, je préfère ne pas imaginer l'état de ton système immunitaire, alors évite d'attraper une pneumonie. »

Le garçon s'exécuta sans autre forme de résistance. Il ne se croyait honnêtement pas en si mauvais état que ça, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Sakura se mette en colère. Et comme ça, il n'aurait pas à se demander ce que l'« immunitaire » venait faire là-dedans…

« N'empêche, je peux pas croire que ce type m'ait vraiment pris pour ton frère… » Dit-il en enfilant le pull. Il fallait bien admettre que c'était plus confortable comme ça. Mais ce que la laine pouvait puer l'ail…

Sakura se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa banquette avec un long soupir, sans même se soucier des moutons qui se massaient dans ses cheveux.

« J'espère qu'il est beaucoup moins gentil et beaucoup plus stupide qu'il n'en a l'air, » dit-elle d'un ton amer, « sinon, il ne manquera pas d'avoir des soupçons… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Naruto, sincèrement choqué. « T'as été géniale ! On aurait vraiment cru que tu venais de perdre ta mère et que t'avais les vampires au train ! C'était assez flippant, en fait… »

« J'étais sans doute assez crédible dans la mesure où une partie de l'histoire était vraie… » Grommela la jeune fille en se renfrognant davantage. « Il n'empêche que le tout est complètement tiré par les cheveux. Et si le contrôleur s'inquiète de ne pas voir arriver notre « père », on va avoir de sérieux ennuis… »

Naruto déglutit. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« …Il nous jetterait pas dehors, quand même ? »

« Non… Honnêtement, je pense que ça devrait aller. » Elle eut un sourire doux-amer. « En fait, on le doit surtout à _ta_ performance, si j'ose dire… Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je doute que quiconque ait le cœur de te lâcher dans la tempête… »

« Oh, ça va, je suis pas infirme, non plus… » Protesta Naruto, piqué au vif. Mais sa voix s'érailla à mi-parcours, et la fin de sa phrase se mua en une quinte de toux. Au moment de reprendre contenance, il s'aperçut que Sakura s'était levée. Une gourde pendait au bout de son bras.

« Tiens. » Dit-elle en la posant d'autorité entre ses mains. « Il faut que tu boives, c'est le meilleur moyen de récupérer. N'aie pas peur de gaspiller l'eau, on ne sera pas plus avancés si tu nous claques entre les doigts. » Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hésiter. « Je vais parler au contrôleur… »

Ses remords envolés, Naruto s'était jeté sur la boisson avec reconnaissance. Il manqua s'étrangler en entendant la dernière phrase :

« Mais… Tu comptes lui dire quoi ? » Articula-t-il, la voix rauque. « Vaut pas mieux se faire oublier… ? »

« C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que je lui parle. » Dit Sakura en s'adressant à son reflet dans la fenêtre inondée de pluie. Elle observait son propre visage avec une attention critique, comme une actrice qui se prépare à entrer en scène. « Avec le travail qu'il fait, ce type a déjà dû voir passer des dizaines de familles en fuite. Ne serait-ce que parce que c'est son devoir en tant que contrôleur, il s'inquiétera à l'idée d'avoir oublié un passager. Si on veut qu'il oublie notre présence, il faut le rassurer en lui faisant croire que notre père est déjà arrivé. »

Naruto avait à nouveau porté la gourde à ses lèvres et en aspirait goulument le contenu tout en essayant de suivre la logique de Sakura. Ce qu'elle disait sonnait juste, mais d'après sa propre expérience, après un larcin doublé d'un mensonge, il valait mieux se faire le plus petit possible. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais été doué pour la comédie. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sakura…

« T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en léchant le filet d'eau qui lui coulait sur le menton. « C'est pas comme si tu pouvais te pointer avec le premier passager venu et dire que c'est ton père… »

« Je dirai qu'il est resté s'occuper de toi. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Comme ça, je fais d'une pierre deux coups. S'il te croit sous la supervision d'un adulte, il cessera aussi de s'inquiéter pour toi. Enfin, de toute façon, je ne parlerai de notre « père » que s'il me pose la question… »

Elle s'interrompit pour ramener ses cheveux en une queue de cheval maladroite, dégageant son visage rongé par la pluie, l'effort et l'insomnie. Elle fit la grimace.

« Là, je vais juste lui demander si on part bientôt… Au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire semblant pour avoir l'air pressée de quitter le village… » Dit-elle d'un ton amer en laissant retomber ses mèches éparses autour de son visage. Par acquis de conscience, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Naruto la vit pâlir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, elle avait disparu au pas de course dans le couloir, sans même songer à refermer la porte derrière elle. Laissé à lui-même, Naruto jeta un regard angoissé en direction de la fenêtre. En pure perte. Les courbes que dessinait la pluie battante contre le panneau interdisaient toute visibilité. Un vampire aurait aussi bien pu avoir le nez collé contre la vitre à cet instant précis…

Naruto resserra anxieusement les doigts autour de la gourde, et son regard glissa jusqu'au sac de Sakura. Pour que le pull empeste comme ça, elle avait dû emporter de l'ail là-dedans, non… ?

Après un nouveau regard méfiant en direction de la fenêtre, Naruto lécha ses lèvres sèches, but une dernière gorgée à la gourde, et se pencha sur le sac laissé à l'abandon. Dès qu'il l'eut ouvert, l'odeur de l'ail vint lui agresser les narines. Sakura n'y était pas allée de main morte… Coincé entre un tas de vêtements de rechange et deux lampes de poche, un plein sac de gousses d'ail déversait sa puanteur sur le reste des affaires.

Plissant le nez, Naruto en prit trois de petite taille, qu'il logea précautionneusement dans sa poche. Si un vampire débarquait par la fenêtre, il les lui fichait dans la figure.

En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux sacs plastique collés l'un à l'autre. Il écarta avec curiosité les pans du second, et fut ravi d'y découvrir deux bento. Sakura avait vraiment pensé à tout…

Sa peur fut rapidement noyée par la nourriture. Au point que lorsqu'un sifflement strident déchira les ténèbres, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une brusque secousse ébranla le compartiment qu'il revint à la réalité, avalant au passage une bouchée de riz de travers. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à ce que le mouvement continu lui rappelle les cahots des ambulances dans lesquelles il avait eu l'occasion de voyager…

Le train partait. Il quittait Konoha.

Sans se défaire de son repas, qu'il continuait à enfourner dans sa bouche en de rapides coups de baguettes, Naruto bondit de son siège et se rua sur la fenêtre. En collant sa joue contre le verre, il vit enfin l'ombre des bois sauvages de Konoha défiler devant ses yeux, de plus en plus vite.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Un mélange de crainte et de colère lui gonflait la poitrine. Il quittait le village pour de bon, et personne ne saurait jamais pourquoi. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour Tsunade, une bonne vingtaine de cuites l'aiderait à tout oublier… Mais Shizune ? Et Iruka ? Ils supposeraient sans doute qu'un gang avait fini par avoir sa peau et avait jeté son cadavre aux loups. Ou que les vampires s'en étaient chargés. Peut-être y croyaient-ils, après tout…

Il grimaça. En tous cas, c'était ce que Konohamaru avait toutes les chances de conclure de sa disparition. Si en plus de ça l'idée venait à ce gamin de le venger, il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences… Il espéra que Moegi saurait l'en dissuader. Si toutefois ils étaient toujours en contact…

« Dis donc, t'as pas perdu ton temps ! » S'offusqua une voix dans son dos. « Tu n'as pas honte de fouiller les affaires d'une dame ! »

Naruto ne parvint que d'extrême justesse à réprimer un sursaut qui aurait envoyé son riz s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du compartiment. Sakura…

Une boule d'angoisse lui noua la gorge. Sakura était avec lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait fini par être impliquée. Ils étaient chassés tous les deux.

Bordel…

Avec une lenteur douloureuse, il se tourna vers elle, une excuse sur les lèvres. A sa surprise, la jeune fille secouait convulsivement la tête, comme pour faire disparaître son accès de colère.

« …Oh, peu importe… » Dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur la banquette, soulevant un léger nuage de poussière bleuâtre, le visage dans une main. « Il vaut mieux que tu manges beaucoup, de toute façon… »

Les remords de Naruto escaladèrent. Sakura aussi avait une vie à Konoha. Elle avait une famille. Et elle quittait le village avec lui…

« Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec véhémence. « Comment tu as pu savoir, pour l'attaque des vampires ? Et pourquoi tu pars avec moi ? Je croyais que… »

« Parce que tu n'es pas en état de voyager tout seul, idiot… » Répondit-elle, sans relever la tête. « Et puis… »

Il s'apprêtait à protester, mais Sakura l'arrêta en levant une main. Il s'aperçut qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, et hésitait manifestement à poursuivre. Un peu à contrecœur, elle consentit à dévoiler son visage, mais sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

« … Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour toi. » Admit-elle faiblement. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détails, mais c'est une vampire qui m'a prévenue de ce qui se passait. Une amie de Sasuke-kun, je crois… Ou plutôt une groupie… » Ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents. « Bref. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est lui que les vampires visent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un humain qui possède le pouvoir de les contrôler est impliqué. Apparemment, cette personne veut avoir Sasuke-kun sous son emprise, et pour une raison que j'ignore, le fait qu'il ait choisi de boire ton sang plutôt que le sien l'empêche d'exercer un contrôle total sur Sasuke-kun… Alors il comptait envoyer ses vampires à ta poursuite… »

Sakura s'interrompit pour regarder Naruto d'un air hésitant, un peu coupable. Mais celui-ci tardait à réagir. Bouche bée, il s'efforçait de faire le tri entre ce que Sakura venait de lui apprendre et ce qu'il savait déjà. Les Hyuuga. La dépendance au sang. Le substitut. Sasuke…

« …S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Sasuke-kun risque de devenir l'esclave de cet humain. » Poursuivait Sakura, mal à l'aise. « C'est pour ça que la vampire est venue me trouver… Elle ne pouvait pas agir elle-même à cause des espions, et comme je suis humaine… Elle pensait que je pouvais te prévenir une fois que le jour se serait levé… C'est pour ça que j'ai… »

« Bordel… » Gronda Naruto en fusillant les ténèbres au-dehors du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Que Sakura pense encore à Sasuke dans une situation pareille, ou ce que ce connard de vampire leur faisait subir à tous les deux. « En deux mots, on est tous les deux obligés de fuir notre village parce que les problèmes de bouffe de Sasuke me retombent sur la gueule ? Et ça veut dire que s'il apprend que je m'en suis tiré, il reviendra me voir pour réclamer son litre de sang et échapper à un chtarbé quelconque qui veut en faire son chien de garde ? _Merde._ Suffit que je lui file un coup de main pour que tous les ennemis qu'il s'est amusé à se faire me sautent dessus, et après il s'attend à ce que… »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! » S'offusqua Sakura, oubliant aussitôt sa gêne. « Tu peux avoir tous les doutes que tu veux sur ses raisons, mais Sasuke-kun a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour t'aider ! Il n'aurait pas envoyé ce message s'il ne s'inquiétait pas un tant soit peu pour toi ! »

'Il s'inquiète pour son substitut à la con, oui…' Songea Naruto. Mais il fut dissuadé de formuler cette pensée à voix haute lorsqu'il vit Sakura brandir le message su-mentionné pour illustrer son propos.

« T'as gardé ce truc ? » Demanda-t-il, écœuré.

« Ah… » L'exclamation de Sakura avait un accent singulier, comme si elle venait de se rappeler quelque chose. « Je voulais vérifier… »

Sans finir sa phrase, elle déplia le message avec application, et lut les lignes rouges à la lueur vacillante de la lampe du compartiment.

« Vérifier quoi ? » Demanda Naruto, sceptique. « C'est juste une mise en garde, non ? »

« Justement pas. » Répondit Sakura, sans lever les yeux. « Sasuke-kun a joint une liste au message : « Ail, argent, lumière forte, rosier sauvage ». Ce sont des objets que craignent les vampires. Il essayait de te donner les moyens de te défendre… »

Naruto haussa les épaules. C'était bien joli, mais il aurait eu du mal à se procurer tout ça dans une chambre d'hôpital… Et puis merde, Sasuke lui avait dit que les vampires lui foutraient la paix s'il le laissait le mordre…

Toujours plongée dans sa lecture, Sakura ne remarqua pas sa réaction.

« …Et tu voulais vérifier quoi ? » Insista-t-il, pour briser le silence.

Plutôt que de lui répondre tout de suite, Sakura jeta un énième regard à sa montre, à la fenêtre, au message… Pour finalement revenir à Naruto.

« Depuis mon enfance, j'ai beaucoup lu sur les vampires. Les légendes du village, mais aussi des ouvrages étrangers. Et il y a une faiblesse vampirique que nos légendes ne mentionnent pas. Que Sasuke-kun ne mentionne pas non plus. Soit elle est fausse, soit c'est notre seule chance de les prendre à revers. »

Elle froissa à nouveau le message. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Cette faiblesse, c'est l'impossibilité de franchir l'eau courante. » Expliqua Sakura. « Or, la frontière Est de Konoha, celle que ce train doit franchir, est un fleuve. Si Sasuke-kun n'a pas pensé à la possibilité de fuir au-delà du fleuve, il y a des chances que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas avant longtemps. Et puis, la pluie d'aujourd'hui va effacer nos traces, même leurs loups ne pourront pas te retrouver tout de suite… »

Naruto ne pouvait que la fixer, incapable de réagir. Cette fille ne cesserait jamais de l'épater. Les vampires seraient peut-être incapables de le suivre, finalement… Pourtant, Sakura semblait moins assurée qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. Avec hésitation, il le lui fit remarquer.

« …Je fais un pari risqué. » Reconnut-elle. « Mais au moins, on a réussi à s'enfuir avant le coucher du soleil. » Dit-elle avec un dernier regard pour sa montre. « Et vraiment, je pense que c'était la seule solution. Même en utilisant de l'ail pour te protéger dans la chambre d'hôpital, les vampires auraient certainement réussi à t'atteindre. Il fallait les surprendre, et mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et toi. Ou ils t'auraient tué à coup sûr… »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle détourna la tête. A nouveau, Naruto sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Elle en avait tellement fait… Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Sasuke…

« C'est pour ça… que je pars avec toi. » Lâcha Sakura, sans le regarder. « Tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir sans aide. Et puis… J'ai essayé de te le dire l'autre jour, à l'école… Je t'ai mal jugé, Naruto. Je pense… que tu es digne de confiance… Enfin… » Il l'entendit marmonner un juron. Ses joues avaient repris une teinte écarlate. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est… »

Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Le cœur battant, Naruto n'osait pas remuer le petit doigt. Sakura baissa les yeux

« …Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal… »

Naruto l'entendit à peine par-dessus les cahots du train et le martèlement de la pluie. Sakura refusait toujours de le regarder, et la connaissant, cela pouvait durer tout au long du trajet. Mais en dépit de la précarité de leur situation, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux et de ce qui pouvait les attendre à l'arrivée, Naruto souriait.

Bon. Sasuke en serait quitte pour un bon coup de poing dans la gueule.

* * *

…Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que je viens de me mettre la moitié de mon lectorat à dos…

Allez, elle est pas si détestable, Sakura. …Si ? Bon, tant pis, moi je ne trouve pas. Et puis, sacré nom, c'est pas ma faute, l'équipe 7 me _manque !_

Tout cela mis à part, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2010 ! J'ai pris comme résolution d'écrire plus vite, mais je sens que ça va être dur…


	16. Aux frontières

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto. Je suis une fan persistante…

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Les personnages sont dans la merde, mais se débrouillent pour tomber amoureux quand même. Comme ça ils ont encore plus d'emmerdes! 8D Romance/Angst.

Couples : Mon avatar s'efforce de donner un semblant de forme à cet assemblage tarabiscoté de triangles... Après, on pourra envisager d'en faire des paires. Pour l'instant, c'est du GaaHinaNaruSakuSasuNaru, du TenNejiSasu et du InoSasu, le tout sans la moindre réciprocité à l'horizon. Je suis diabolique… X)

Disclaimer : Rendons à César ce qui est à César, et remercions chaleureusement Masashi Kishimoto d'avoir créé l'univers chatoyant de Naruto pre-Shippuden, et surtout ses personnages. Dommage qu'il ait tout fichu par terre, mais bon, il reste les fanfics…

**WARNING :** Auteure chtarbée ! …Oui, j'ai décidé de faire concis cette fois.

Salut à vous, lecteurs irréductibles ! Hem… Certes, je me suis pas beaucoup améliorée pour les délais… Mais tout de même, voyez le bon côté des choses : ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent _et_ ça m'a pris deux semaines de moins pour le finir ! Lentement mais sûrement, je progresse… Allez, je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Au passage, une petite gueulante hors sujet de la part d'une littéraire exaspérée : _à quoi ça sert d'inventer un verbe sans se donner la peine d'y joindre une forme au passé simple ? _Oui parce que, c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir, le verbe « dissoudre » n'a pas de forme au passé simple. Avouez que c'est idiot.

Mais avant toute chose, un grand **merci** à tous ceux qui me lisent encore, et surtout ceux qui commentent ! Public, je vous aime ! On a même atteint les 200 reviews, c'est pas beau, ça ? Merci à _lalalah, PoseidonDemon, KoTenshi, demoisellepourpre, Sebarrya, Yaku Hana, chonaku, dragonwing4_ et_ May-Cat_ pour leur patience et leur soutien ! Merci aussi aux anonymes, à qui je réponds ci-après :

_tagada _: Héhé, je sais, je suis spécialiste des chapitres frustrants… Mais je ne me ferais pas trop de souci pour Naruto et Sasuke pour autant. Ne dit-on pas que « l'absence fait grandir l'amoureuse ardeur » ? En tous cas, dans _Shippuden_, ça a l'air de bien marcher pour Naruto. XD Pour le reste, je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre, le sadisme est une seconde nature pour tout auteur qui se respecte…

_baka-sasunaru _: On dirait que tu as plutôt eu de la chance avec la dernière mise à jour. Désolée que tu aies eu à attendre si longtemps cette fois-ci… Mais je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Si ça peut te rassurer, y'a beaucoup plus de Sasuke dans ce chapitre. M'enfin, chacun son tour, la dernière fois on m'avait reproché de plus mettre assez de Naruto… Le scénario passe d'abord.

_Ankaa_ : Oh-oh, une lectrice d'_Hambun no Akuma_… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir laissée en plan. Contente d'apprendre que cet UA te plaît au moins autant. 8) Pour la première de tes deux questions, tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, et pour la seconde… A priori, comme ceci est un UA, je n'avais pas prévu de coller trait pour trait à la géographie de Kishimoto, alors tu ne devrais pas trop t'y fier…

_Angélique _: Merci à toi d'être repassée ! Vu mon rythme de parution, il faut en vouloir… Je vais tâcher de m'améliorer, promis.

_Alice-chan _: Niark, je suis diabolique… Désolée tout de même de t'avoir laissée « éplorée » si longtemps. Mais au moins, ce chapitre t'apportera la réponse à deux de tes trois questions. C'est toujours ça de gagné.

_hanaka _: 6 reviews ! Merciii ! **(****câlin)** Et apparemment, il y a encore des lecteurs qui ne réclament pas la pendaison de Sakura, ça me rassure. Pour les secrets de l'intrigue, autant te dire tout de suite que je vais prendre mon temps… X) Mais je peux au moins confirmer que les dates dont parle Neji sont en effet liées à la naissance des personnes concernées, Gaara et Naruto étant respectivement nés un 19 janvier et un 10 octobre. Mais bien sûr, ça ne vous dis pas ce que Neji a en tête…

Et maintenant, assez bavassé, bonne lecture à tous !

_

* * *

Someone thought to know me well  
Drowned me in a wishing wel__l...  
Making mistakes, we all do  
Worst of mine was trusting in a stranger._ (Sonata Arctica:_ The vice_)

_**Aux frontières**_

Cela ne changeait rien.

Il n'y avait pas d'incertitude à avoir. C'était un sursis, tout au plus. Et Neji avait appris à être patient.

Il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres du souterrain, vers cette pièce froide et désaffectée qui tenait lieu de laboratoire à Hinata.

Un sourire sardonique allégea le poids de sa frustration. Même avec le soutien du renégat, elle n'avait jamais pu obtenir mieux. Rien d'étonnant, à force de piètres résultats et de candeur idéaliste. Malgré tout, elle souhaitait être reconnue pour sa valeur en tant qu'alchimiste. Obtenir des privilèges par le chantage ne lui convenait pas.

Neji eut un rire bref. L'écho claqua contre la pierre.

Quelle chimère. Lui qui avait six fois le talent pour surpasser Hiashi Hyuuga en personne, serait toujours un membre de la Bunke. Ses capacités lui avaient valu un laboratoire dans l'étage le mieux équipé du bâtiment, l'autorisation de faire ses propres expériences et de prendre des vampires à son service…

Mais ils ne lui rendraient jamais sa liberté. Sous cette façade de magnanimité, la Sôke maintenait ses privilèges. Neji restait un membre de la branche inférieure. Il n'était autorisé à pratiquer l'alchimie que dans la mesure où ses expériences étaient surveillées.

Et du moment qu'il restait leur cobaye.

Le chandelier trembla dans sa main. Neji affermit sa prise. Les efforts d'Hinata pour rendre un semblant de gloire à leur famille maudite étaient dérisoires. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Elle était une héritière incapable d'assumer son rôle, et il était un esclave condamné à agir dans l'ombre. Ses talents pourrissaient dans l'obscurité…

Mais les choses n'en resteraient pas là.

Neji savait lire les signes mieux que n'importe quel Hyuuga. Le destin l'avait doté de ses dons pour une raison précise. S'il avait fallu qu'il naisse dans la Bunke, c'était que ces aptitudes devaient être exploitées à l'insu de sa famille. Une cause qui dépassait leur entendement.

La quête pour laquelle ils avaient sacrifié son père…

Ses doigts enserraient le chandelier comme un cou imaginaire. A sa mort, les Hyuuga avaient lancé Neji sur ses traces. Docile, il s'était attelé à la tâche…

Son sourire s'amincit. Il touchait au but. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. En aucun cas, la disparition de cet humain n'était un obstacle… Elle était nécessaire.

Il venait d'atteindre la dernière marche. Une rumeur lui parvint de l'imposante porte de bois. Puis ce fut le silence. Les traits de Neji s'étaient durcis.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles. Avant même de présenter sa preuve, il avait dit à Tenten de placer ses espions à l'hôpital. Même si Sasuke était revenu à temps d'Oto, il n'aurait pas pu alerter le garçon sans que Tenten ne l'apprenne. A tout hasard, elle les avait aussi envoyés après Sasuke. Certains rats avaient été tués, mais les sentinelles placées à l'hôpital n'avaient rien signalé. Le raté avait passé la nuit à dormir, sans que personne ne vienne le mettre en garde.

Et il avait tout de même réussi à leur filer entre les doigts…

Neji secoua la tête. Cela ne changeait rien. Mort ou vif, peu importait. Naruto Uzumaki avait disparu, c'était l'essentiel.

Dans l'immédiat, sa survie comportait même des avantages. Avec ce nouveau mystère, les Hyuuga craindraient d'autant plus pour leur sécurité. Neji serait plus libre de ses mouvements. Hinata venait de perdre davantage encore de sa crédibilité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le renégat ne se lasse de son incompétence…

Et sur le long terme, cette escapade était un signe clair que le destin réservait un autre sort que la mort à Naruto Uzumaki… Le calendrier lui avait fourni la pièce manquante. Tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Neji s'arc-bouta contre la porte.

Il n'en restait pas moins que ce genre de revirement impromptu ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Le panneau s'écarta dans un grincement à faire trembler les murs.

Les trois occupants le dévisagèrent sans surprise. Hinata, Gaara… et Sasuke.

Terreur, rancune, haine. Au-delà, l'alchimiste devina un unanime embarras. Ils avaient interrompu leur conciliabule lorsque le renégat l'avait entendu approcher, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Neji s'en fichait.

« Bien. Je n'aurai pas à vous chercher un par un. »

« Où est Naruto ? » Le coupa Sasuke.

Neji ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Quelque chose contractait sa gorge. L'étouffait.

Leur dernière rencontre remontait à trois nuits. Trois nuits… Ce n'était rien.

Un tel changement était impossible.

Il n'y avait plus trace de cette lutte désespérée que Sasuke s'était infligée. Les désillusions, le poids du manque, la détresse… Disparus. Comme s'il avait pu tout oublier. _Comme s'il avait pu…_

Le bronze du chandelier s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa paume. On n'oublie pas ces choses-là. Sasuke avait trop vu, trop vécu, pour un vampire aussi jeune. Trahi par son propre sang… Comme lui. Neji le savait, Neji l'avait _vu._ On leur avait tout pris. Famille, enfance, liberté, humanité… Tout. Il n'avait plus resté qu'eux deux. Rien ne pouvait effacer cela. Ils avaient partagé cette souffrance, il l'avait sentie dans sa chair…

_Un simple humain n'avait pu effacer tout ça._

Pourtant Sasuke lui tenait tête, fort de ce sang infâme qui enflammait ses veines. Le noir bleuté de ses mèches projetait des ombres orageuses sur son visage. Ses bras pâles avaient gagné en vigueur. Les tremblements avaient cessé d'entraver la fluidité des muscles. Tout son corps irradiait la révolte. Sans l'influence tenace du sang Hyuuga, il l'aurait écorché vif.

Mais surtout, Neji voyait ses yeux. Plus trace de leur couleur sanguine, bestiale. Leur noir profond pénétrait son esprit avec la pureté oppressante des nuits sans lune. Un étrange éclat les animait. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la colère. Quelque chose qu'il avait cru voir disparaître à jamais dans les yeux de l'enfant vampire, la nuit de leur rencontre…

« _Réponds._ »

La jalousie lui brûlait les entrailles. Il aurait voulu avoir l'humain à sa portée drainer le sang ignoble de ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, _rien _ plus rien qui puisse raviver cet éclat dans les yeux de Sasuke… Rien que _lui…_

D'un mouvement sec, Neji posa le chandelier sur le bureau. Des documents se constellèrent de cire. Il plaqua une main dessus, toisa le groupe. La paraffine chaude dilua le tremblement de ses doigts.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. L'as-tu aidé à s'échapper ? »

Un bref sursaut.

« C'est _toi_ qui as monté les Hyuuga contre lui avec cette machination ridicule. Tu as préféré l'assassiner dans leur dos et dissoudre son corps dans ton laboratoire, par précaution ? »

La férocité du ton témoignait d'une réelle inquiétude. L'alchimiste fronça les sourcils. Sasuke avait au moins tenté de protéger son substitut… Mais au vu de l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait, il ignorait tout du résultat. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire… ?

« Neji ! Tu n'as pas… ! »

Neji foudroya Hinata du regard. Son cri s'éteignit. Les paroles de Sasuke l'avaient tirée de son mutisme, mais l'angoisse avait consumé ses forces et sa voix. Avec ses traits creusés d'insomnie et son teint cireux, on la distinguait à peine au milieu des documents jaunis qui encombraient la pièce. Une loque humaine. A se demander comment elle tenait encore debout.

Neji n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec elle.

« Toi, ferme-la. Tu as eu tout le loisir de t'exprimer la nuit dernière. Cette affaire ne te concerne plus. »

« Si, cela me regarde ! » Hinata essayait sans succès de rendre de la puissance à sa voix. « Je dois savoir… »

Posté à ses côtés, la main crispée sur le manche de son crochet, le renégat n'attendait qu'un ordre de sa part pour attaquer. Comme si une injonction pouvait briser la malédiction… Neji renifla de mépris.

« Tu étais pourtant là lorsque les Hyuuga ont prononcé leur sentence. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te l'apprendre. Il ne tenait qu'à toi de les arrêter… Tu as échoué. »

Les coups portaient. Hinata ployait un peu plus à chaque parole. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. Mais son regard restait fixé sur lui. La voix caverneuse du renégat parut surgir de sa forme prostrée, élever un rempart contre les mots tranchants.

« Tu avais falsifié cette preuve. » Cette voix ne trahissait aucune émotion. Mais elle ne laissait nulle place au déni. « Les Hyuuga ne t'ont écouté que parce que cela servait leurs intérêts. »

« C'était ma parole contre la sienne. » Dit Neji, peu affecté. « Contre l'héritière du clan, cela n'aurait pas dû peser bien lourd… »

Il observait Sasuke. De la sueur perlait à son front, une impatience affolée luisait dans son regard mobile. Jusque là, il avait écouté leur entretien sans intervenir.

Sasuke savait que le tabou l'empêcherait d'extorquer des informations à Neji par la force. Il espérait envers et contre tout que l'alchimiste révélerait de lui-même ce qu'il était advenu du substitut…

Sans se tourner vers lui, Neji focalisa son attention sur le jeune vampire lorsqu'il ajouta :

« En outre, lorsque les vampires ont convenu d'assassiner Naruto Uzumaki, n'as-tu pas toi-même défendu au renégat d'intervenir ? »

Le fil invisible qui maintenait Hinata debout fut brisé net. Neji regarda sans la voir sa cousine s'effondrer sous le poids de son forfait. Son corps souleva un nuage grisâtre en heurtant le sol, les membres tordus comme une poupée désarticulée. Le renégat resta pétrifié sur place. Ses yeux trop verts fixaient Hinata, écarquillés d'amour et d'épouvante. Son crochet pendait inutilement au bout de son bras. Visiblement, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Un soubresaut de répulsion avait parcouru Sasuke. Il fixait ce corps brisé avec une fascination morbide, effarée. Pendant plusieurs secondes, on n'entendit plus rien en dehors de la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille.

Lentement, les yeux de Sasuke remontèrent jusqu'à ceux de Neji. Une rage incrédule soulignait le noir de ce regard.

« Tu l'as forcée à… »

Neji laissa un sourire suffisant prendre forme sur ses lèvres. Même l'aura meurtrière du renégat ne parvint pas à l'effacer totalement. Les deux vampires avaient compris qui avait l'avantage.

« Je n'ai forcé personne. » Répondit Neji d'un ton égal. « Nul ne peut s'opposer aux décisions de Hiashi Hyuuga. C'est tout. »

Une ironie glaciale avait percé dans ces dernières paroles. L'alchimiste ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était au moins fixé sur un point…

Il regarda sa cousine à la dérobée. Son état était éloquent. Neji était venu s'en assurer, mais ainsi qu'il s'en était douté, elle n'y était pour rien. Même après sa capitulation, les Hyuuga avaient jugé plus prudent de la séquestrer pour la journée. Tout dans cette pièce, de la pénombre qu'entretenaient quelques bougies agonisantes, que personne n'avait songé à remplacer, au couvre-lit couvert de poussière, témoignait d'une totale improductivité. Cette petite idiote avait tourné en rond pendant vingt-quatre heures, incapable de dormir ou de travailler. Ni de manger, ajouta l'alchimiste, vaguement amusé, en notant la présence du plateau intact sur la table d'expérimentation. Elle n'avait pu intervenir.

Et Neji savait que le renégat ne prendrait aucune initiative après avoir reçu une interdiction d'Hinata, même contrainte. Il n'avait aucune confiance en son propre jugement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? A ses propres yeux, il n'était qu'une machine à tuer. Il comprenait trop mal ses propres sentiments pour les laisser dicter ses actes. Sa présente incapacité à réagir en disait long sur la question.

Et même s'il l'avait fait, Hinata aurait été la première au courant. Il n'était donc pas intervenu.

Sasuke, en revanche…

« Je me moque de vos histoires. » Dit le jeune vampire d'un ton cinglant, coupant court à ses réflexions. « Ou de ce que Naruto a pu aller raconter. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait de lui. »

Neji sentit sa patience s'effriter. Il connaissait Sasuke. Même dissimulée sous la rancune, qu'il manifeste aussi ouvertement son inquiétude pour un simple humain était inconcevable. Il ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte…

Le masque tint bon. Rien. Cela ne changeait rien…

« Si j'en savais plus que vous autres, je ne serais pas descendu ici. » Dit l'alchimiste. « En outre, comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, c'est moi qui ai alerté les Hyuuga. J'ai assisté à leur conseil. Pourquoi aurais-je fait assassiner un raté dont la mort était déjà assurée ? »

« Pour semer la confusion. Avec ce que tu manigances, la peur des Hyuuga t'arrange bien. Pendant qu'ils surveillent les chasseurs, tu as les mains libres. »

Neji ne put retenir un sourire appréciateur. En dépit de son état, Sasuke faisait preuve d'une perspicacité impressionnante. Même s'il ne savait rien des projets que Neji nourrissait, il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner son jeu. Une chance qu'il n'entende rien à l'alchimie, ou cette clairvoyance serait rapidement devenue gênante…

En d'autres circonstances, Neji aurait pu tout lui révéler. Il n'avait jamais été bien loin de le faire…

Mais la prudence avait toujours eu le pas sur le reste. L'alchimiste ne pouvait se permettre aucune légèreté. Pas tant que Sasuke pouvait se rebeller. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Ensuite, Neji n'aurait plus rien à lui cacher. Leurs destins seraient inextricablement liés.

_Comme avant._

Cette fureur, cet éclat dans ses yeux…

Tout ça n'aurait qu'un temps. Neji savait attendre. Sasuke refusait encore de le voir, mais il ne pouvait briser ce lien.

« C'est un raisonnement qui se tient… » Dit l'alchimiste, reprenant spontanément le fil de la conversation. « Mais tu oublies une chose : à l'issue du conseil, la nuit était bien avancée. Si j'avais envoyé un vampire, il se serait désintégré avant d'avoir pu atteindre le village… »

« Tu l'as envoyé _avant_ le conseil ! » Le coupa Sasuke, joignant une insulte colorée à son accusation. « Et tu as occupé les Hyuuga avec ce stupide procès, le temps que ton larbin s'occupe de Naruto. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?_ »

Le regard de Neji se durcit.

« Si tel était le cas, tu dois te douter de la réponse. »

Sasuke le saisit au col.

« Tu viens de m'exposer ta version des faits. » Dit Neji, sans amorcer un mouvement pour se dégager. « Laisse-moi t'en proposer une autre. »

Il ne s'accorda qu'un bref sourire en voyant Sasuke hésiter, et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Tu as sans doute remarqué que des espions te suivaient, l'autre nuit… Cinq d'entre eux ont été tués. Cela te laissait approximativement deux minutes pour tenter de venir en aide à ton substitut… Un laps de temps très réduit, mais une opportunité tout de même. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ces paroles et le tabou du sang parvinrent à retenir le jeune vampire. Même sa colère parut retomber. Sans rien répondre, il toisa Neji avec défi.

Derrière Sasuke, Hinata s'était tendue. Lentement, par à-coups, sa tête roula sur le sol, et se dressa pour le regarder, guettant fiévreusement sa réaction.

« Tu ne nies pas… » Remarqua Neji.

Il détaillait les traits fins du y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu d'aussi près… Ce visage inaccessible qu'il connaissait par cœur. La plus fugace de ses expressions ne pouvait échapper à Neji.

Le défi. La peur, aussi. La peur subsistait… Pourtant…

_Toujours cette lueur… !_

L'océan noir étincelait devant ses yeux. Espoir fou. Rage de vivre. Quelque part, perdue dans les profondeurs… Une confiance aveugle.

Neji saisit le poignet de glace. Il en avait assez vu. Une pression des doigts, et la prise du vampire se relâcha. La rage impuissante de Sasuke ne lui procura aucune satisfaction. Il ne lâcha pas immédiatement son poignet. La chaleur de ses doigts pénétrait la peau neigeuse…

Sasuke retira sa main.

« Je ne serai pas ta marionnette. » Dit-il entre ses crocs. « Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. »

Neji rétracta ses doigts transis jusqu'à former un poing. La rumeur du froid caressait sa paume.

« Tes affaires sont aussi les miennes. Ou aurais-tu oublié notre accord ? »

Le vampire eut un rictus méprisant : « Un accord ? Tu m'as piégé. »

« Boire le sang d'un Hyuuga entraîne la dépendance. Je ne suis pas responsable des conséquences de la malédiction. »

« Tu as juste omis de me le dire… » Dit Sasuke, sarcastique.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai offert le pouvoir que tu recherchais. Un vampire a besoin de sang pour survivre, qu'il boive celui d'une seule personne n'y changera rien. Il est toujours l'esclave du sang. A quoi bon courir après cette chimère que tu appelles liberté ? »

« Sasuke… »

La voix minuscule surprit suffisamment le vampire pour le distraire un temps de sa colère.

Neji fusilla sa cousine du regard. Ses bras frêles lui assuraient un appui incertain. Assise à même le sol, ses mains, ses vêtements et son visage avaient emmagasiné une quantité impressionnante de poussière. Au milieu de tout ce gris, ses yeux blancs allaient fébrilement de son cousin à Sasuke.

Ils s'attardaient sur le vampire. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Neji vit le nom « Naruto » prendre forme… Hinata croisa son regard. Le gris de sa lèvre inférieure se fendit. Finalement, presque avec réluctance, elle revint à Sasuke.

« Je t'aiderai. »

Sasuke avait haussé les sourcils. Hinata sourit faiblement avant de se tourner vers son cousin. Son visage se durcit, une pellicule de poussière glissa au sol.

« Je n'ai pas renoncé, Neji-niisan. Je peux rendre sa liberté à Sasuke. »

Neji sourit, sardonique. Entendre de sa bouche la possibilité que Sasuke ait secouru Naruto lui avait redonné une once de courage, semblait-il. Et elle pensait encore pouvoir agir, cette créature insignifiante. Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever pour lui faire face, et elle parlait d'utiliser ses propres armes contre lui ?

« Tu veux parler de « notre » projet ? » Demanda-t-il en ironisant sur le possessif. « L'antidote que j'ai mis au point ? »

Hinata ne broncha pas.

« Je continuerai seule. Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux. »

Le poing de Neji se crispa. Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un geste, l'ombre du renégat vint se placer entre lui et la jeune fille.

« La leçon ne t'a pas suffi, à ce que je vois… » La voix de Neji grinçait à ses propres oreilles. « Il faut donc que je traîne le cadavre de ce raté jusque sous tes yeux pour que tu comprennes ? »

Un frisson involontaire parcourut le corps d'Hinata. Mais Neji s'était déjà désintéressé d'elle.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il à Sasuke. « Tu te préoccupes encore de ces inepties ? »

Le vampire se détourna d'Hinata pour lui faire face.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser reprendre le contrôle. » Ses yeux se firent d'acier. « Si tu t'avises de toucher Naruto… »

La jalousie le submergea avec la violence d'une lame de fond. Suffocante. Repoussante… _Rien. Ce raté n'a _rien_ pour lui ! _Neji lui aurait arraché les membres… _Pourquoi lui ?_

Mais l'alchimiste gardait le contrôle. Seuls ses yeux donnaient une idée de la violence de la tempête :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je lui réserve un meilleur sort. »

L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, et l'inquiétude transparut. Puis la même révolte obstinée durcit ses traits, étouffant cet éclair de faiblesse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il devinait la réalité de la menace. Mais le tabou l'empêchait d'extorquer à Neji toute information que ce soit. L'alchimiste sourit.

« Je vous souhaite le bonsoir… » Dit-il en reprenant son chandelier.

Il s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Visiblement, une petite défaite ne suffirait pas à décourager Neji.

Naruto était peut-être déjà…

Une marche craqua sous le pas du vampire. Les débris tremblèrent à son contact. Concentre-toi, bon sang… S'il ne pensait pas rationnellement, il n'en sortirait jamais.

Neji était parfaitement capable de tuer Naruto et de le cacher. Il laisserait Sasuke mariner dans le doute jusqu'à ce que le manque le rattrape…

Le vampire prit de longues inspirations. Il arracha son pied à la pierre, reprit son ascension. Non… Neji n'avait encore rien fait. Sa menace cachait autre chose… Naruto était toujours vivant. Mais s'il était sous l'emprise de Neji… De quel « sort » pouvait-il bien parler ?

Sasuke émergea du souterrain. Bien qu'il ne ressente pas la fatigue, il était à bout de souffle. Le sang chaud contractait douloureusement son cœur. Pas moyen de penser calmement…

Il courut à la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit d'un geste, absorba goulument l'air du dehors. Il lui sembla que la brise rendait de la légèreté à son corps en sueurs… Il enjamba le rebord.

Le vent emporta une part de sa tension. La pluie de la veille avait fraîchi l'atmosphère, et les odeurs de la forêt étaient adoucies d'humidité. Se tenant d'une main au panneau, Sasuke contempla sa masse noire avec circonspection. L'eau avait effacé toute trace…

C'était une bonne chose. Les autres vampires étaient encore à ses trousses… Mais combien de temps ce crétin pourrait-il se cacher… ?

_S'il n'est pas déjà mort._

Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement le bois imbibé. Paniquer ne le mènerait nulle part. Il valait mieux que ça. Si Hinata pouvait encore tenir tête à Neji après ce qui s'était passé, Sasuke le pouvait aussi.

Il émit un son sifflant, frustré. Hinata tenait le coup parce qu'elle le pensait capable de retrouver Naruto. Après le départ de Neji, Sasuke lui avait brièvement relaté sa tentative de le prévenir. Un simple message, que l'abruti n'avait sans doute même pas pu lire, toujours dans le coma… Sans la présence de Gaara, Sasuke ne l'aurait même pas mentionné. Ce n'était pas ce bout de tissu qui avait fait disparaître Naruto…

Mais cela avait suffi. Hinata avait juste ce qu'il fallait de raison d'espérer pour aller de l'avant. Même si elle ne pouvait agir par elle-même, elle connaissait suffisamment Sasuke pour savoir qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Et Gaara… Sasuke eut un frisson involontaire. Il n'avait rien dit, mais le renégat pensait la même chose. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que Sasuke n'avait d'autre choix que de chercher Naruto. Seul Gaara connaissait la raison profonde…

Sasuke fut tenté d'arracher la fenêtre de ses gonds. Ses pensées lui échappaient encore… Mais il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Il avait besoin de Naruto, c'était acquis. Inutile de chercher plus loin, pas de temps à perdre avec les questions idiotes. Sasuke avait trouvé le substitut qu'il lui fallait, il ne laisserait pas Neji le lui prendre.

Hinata pouvait compter sur lui, Gaara le surveiller, Neji le poursuivre. Ces trois cinglés pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne le regardait pas. Sasuke retrouverait Naruto. Pas besoin de leur bénédiction pour ça.

Il sauta à bas de la fenêtre et glissa un regard vers les tours du manoir, dont les hauts murs lui cachaient la vue. Il se mordit la lèvre. Les Hyuuga ne soupçonnaient pas Neji… Si c'était bien lui qui détenait Naruto, il avait pu le dissimuler dans son laboratoire… _Quel_ sort lui réservait-il… ?

Une voix stridente criant son nom coupa court à ses pensées. Une masse tomba sur son dos, deux bras enserrèrent son cou, et une odeur de fleurs assaillit ses narines.

Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut d'arracher la tête de l'intruse et de la fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. Sans lui en laisser le temps, deux lèvres charnues vinrent caresser son oreille :

« Je sais où est ton humain. »

Sasuke se tourna d'un bloc. Il rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus pétillants de malice, encadrés de cheveux clairs. Il crut avoir mal entendu. Comme si de rien n'était, la vampire frottait amoureusement sa joue contre son épaule :

« Tu veux qu'on aille en discuter un peu à l'écart… ? » Minauda-t-elle.

Elle ponctua sa question d'un regard appuyé. _Les murs ont des oreilles._

Sasuke cilla. Le visage attendait, confortablement installé sur son épaule.

Il se faisait des idées… Comment cette fille aurait-elle pu savoir quoi que ce soit ? Sasuke jeta aux toits un regard à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre…

Mais il n'avait aucune piste claire…

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. L'adolescente vampire souriait toujours, le visage plein d'attente. Après l'avoir copieusement fusillée du regard, Sasuke prit la direction de la forêt. La sensation de son bras effleurant le sien tous les trois pas lui assura qu'elle le suivait.

Sasuke essaya de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois au manoir, mais elle n'était certainement pas une « amie intime ». Elle était la dernière personne à qui il aurait demandé de l'aide… Si elle détenait vraiment des informations sur Naruto, comment les avait-elle obtenues?

Mais surtout, pourquoi lui en parler à lui plutôt qu'aux Hyuuga ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en biais, mais ne rencontra que son indéfectible sourire. Il grimaça. Ses informations auraient probablement un prix, et il pouvait imaginer lequel…

Si elle espérait lui faire du chantage, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Et elle n'avait pas intérêt à bluffer…

Sasuke se jeta au sol, s'élança à travers la forêt à grands bonds élastiques, propulsé par ses longues pattes sombres. Plus tôt il en aurait fini, mieux cela vaudrait. Un glapissement réjoui fit écho à sa transformation. La vampire lui emboîta le pas sous l'aspect d'un renard.

Le loup épia les sons de la forêt. Aucun espion ne le suivait. Déconcerté, Sasuke huma l'air avec circonspection. Mais les animaux alentours se désintéressaient de lui. Ils croisèrent la route de deux autres vampires, sans qu'ils se donnent seulement la peine de se tourner à leur passage.

'La plupart a dû être mobilisée pour trouver Naruto…' songea Sasuke, méfiant. 'Mais Neji sait que je le cherche aussi. Et il ne me file pas…?'

Peut-être à cause des rats tués la veille. Neji devait se douter que tout espion lancé à ses trousses subirait le même sort… A moins qu'il n'ait plus besoin de le surveiller pour la simple raison qu'il détenait lui-même Naruto…

Un grondement roula dans la gorge du loup. Il s'avançait trop. Peut-être Neji avait-il rappelé ses espions dans ce but. Pour le troubler. Sasuke ne jouerait pas son jeu. S'il était libre de ses mouvements, il comptait bien en profiter…

Dans un premier temps, vérifier les informations de cette fille.

Sasuke repéra le bosquet d'arbres touffus qu'il recherchait, celui où Kakashi avait pris l'habitude de le convier lorsqu'il voulait s'entretenir avec lui en catimini. S'ils parlaient suffisamment bas, nul ne pourrait les entendre sans s'approcher suffisamment pour être aussitôt repérable.

Le loup nota avec satisfaction que la renarde avait été incapable de suivre son rythme. Elle surgit à ses côtés au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, la langue pendante, plus pour évacuer la sueur que comme réelle marque de fatigue.

Sasuke se baissa pour repousser les branchages à coups de museau. Son corps rétrécit au fur et à mesure qu'il se faufilait sous les buissons. Il lui fallut creuser un peu pour faire de la place à son corps de rat, mais il franchit l'obstacle sans trop de difficultés, et reprit forme humaine. La vampire se matérialisa aussitôt à ses côtés, et donna de petites tapes à son chignon pour faire tomber la rosée qui s'était amassée dessus pendant sa traversée atomique.

« C'est un bon coin, » dit-elle, appréciatrice, en observant les alentours. « J'avoue que je ne connaissais pas. Il faudra qu'on revienne y faire un tour, un de ces quatre… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Le visage juvénile prit une mine contrite, auquel l'éclat espiègle de ses yeux ôtait toute crédibilité.

« Rien du tout voyons, je voulais simplement t'aider. » Dit-elle en plissant les lèvres en une moue réprobatrice, qui semblait dire : « Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Vampire mutin ou non, on ne se permet pas de négliger la sécurité de tout le clan Hyuuga pour rien. Mais puisqu'elle n'exigeait rien uniment, autant jouer le jeu.

« Et tu dis que tu as trouvé Naruto ? Où est-il ? »

Sasuke se réprimanda mentalement. Il était trop direct, et son impatience semblait réjouir la vampire. Il partait avec un clair désavantage…

« Attention, » susurra la jeune fille en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, « je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais « trouvé ». J'ai dit que je savais où il était. »

Sans laisser à son vis-à-vis le temps de perdre ses dernières onces de patience, elle enchaîna avec un clin d'œil :

« C'est moi qui l'ai caché. Dès que j'ai su qu'un conseil se tenait à son sujet, je me suis doutée que ça allait mal tourner. Mais les Hyuuga sont à mille lieux de se douter que la petite Ino y a mis son grain de sel… »

« _Où ?_ »

Une fugitive expression de contrariété passa sur le visage d'Ino. Visiblement, elle n'était pas si pressée d'en venir au fait.

« Ils se fatiguent pour rien à retourner tout le village. » Dit-elle, sans se défaire entièrement de sa bonne humeur. « Il est loin, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle inclina la tête, radieuse. Sasuke était abasourdi.

Naruto avait quitté le village ? C'était impossible… Les espions de Neji ne l'avaient pas lâché de la nuit. Si cette fille avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour le sortir de l'hôpital ou même le prévenir, elle se serait fait repérer tout de suite. Si elle disait vrai, elle aurait dû être entre les mains des Hyuuga à l'heure qu'il était, en train de se faire arracher la vérité par ses semblables…

Ino prit son expression incrédule comme un encouragement à continuer :

« J'ai fait ça à ma façon. Le secret, c'est de frapper là où les autres s'y attendent le moins. Et ils ont tendance à oublier qu'on peut aussi jouer la carte du jour… »

Sasuke serra les poings. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il soupçonnait, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait lui-même employé cette méthode, et rien ne pouvait en garantir le résultat…

« Tu es en train de dire que tu as envoyé un message à Naruto via un animal ? »

« A _lui ?_ » Ino éclata de rire. « Il n'a pas trois grammes de cervelle et en plus, il était dans les vapes ! Non, quitte à utiliser un humain, autant prendre un humain compétent. »

Elle ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'elle avait d'abord cru que l'humaine compétente en question était le substitut de Sasuke. Lorsque le gosse braillard avait débarqué au manoir pour la seconde fois, elle avait été suffisamment soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle s'était trompée pour ne pas trop s'étonner de l'étrange ami que Sasuke était allé se trouver chez les humains. Après tout, ça devait le changer des Hyuuga…

« Tu as demandé de l'aide à un humain ? » Ironisa Sasuke, après un temps de silence. « Et tu lui as parlé du manoir Hyuuga et de la dépendance, pendant que tu y étais ? »

Ce que cette fille racontait n'avait pas de sens. Il était en train de perdre son temps… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller. Le moindre doute, la moindre piste, tout valait mieux que la possibilité que Naruto soit à la tour…

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention… » Dit Ino en haussant les épaules, sur la défensive. « Mais elle en savait déjà beaucoup. C'est un cas… Et puis, coup de chance, elle connaissait ton humain. Elle a été facile à convaincre. »

Une humaine. Une humaine qui en savait trop, et connaissait Naruto. L'évidence foudroya Sasuke.

« Sakura… »

Ino se renfrogna. Elle semblait regretter d'avoir évoqué sa complice.

« Mouais, la petite érudite avec son front protubérant et ses délires sur les fleuves… Mais tant qu'elle bougeait l'autre hors du village, ça me convenait. Une chance qu'il ait plu. Et que je sois allée la prévenir. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Les fleuves ? » Répéta Sasuke, déterminé à accumuler autant d'informations que possible à présent qu'il tenait le fil. « Tu veux dire qu'ils ont passé le fleuve ? »

La vampire plissa les lèvres, dépitée.

« Ouais… » Répondit-elle, un peu à contrecœur. « Si elle s'est pas perdue en route, tu trouveras ton humain de l'autre côté. Grand Front prétend que l'eau courante repousse les vampires… Ca se saurait, non ? »

Sasuke entendit à peine les deux dernières phrases. Il avait fait volte-face, et les sons s'étaient dissous en même temps que son corps tandis qu'il glissait entre les feuilles des buissons gluants de rosée. A peine matérialisé de l'autre côté, le loup piqua à l'Est.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait eu aucun mal à semer Ino, aussitôt lancée à ses trousses. Pour réclamer son dû ou à cause de Sakura, il n'en savait rien. De toute façon, hors de question qu'elle le colle cette nuit.

Si quelqu'un les avait vus ensemble, il n'avait rien dû soupçonner d'autre qu'une énième tentative d'Ino pour le séduire. En repensant à la manière dont elle l'avait abordé, Sasuke songea qu'elle s'était peut-être comportée dans ce but, à murmurer sa confidence au milieu de ses minauderies. Bien. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle tiendrait sa langue…

Galopant entre les troncs noirs et bossus, le loup se maintenait aussi éloigné que possible du village et de son chemin de fer. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il prenait son mal en patience, progressait à bonds légers, laissant aussi peu de traces que possible, s'obligea à faire plusieurs détours plutôt que de continuer sa route en ligne droite.

Il avait progressé de trois bons kilomètres lorsqu'il capta l'odeur persistante d'une meute de loups. Ils avaient dû prendre la direction de l'Est une heure auparavant, estima Sasuke. Il saisit sa chance et suivit leurs traces, fondant ses pas dans les leurs. Après son passage, son odeur se mêlerait à la leur. Même les animaux espions ne pourraient le localiser.

La piste semblait se poursuivre jusqu'au fleuve. Les loups étaient sans doute partis boire. Leur rythme n'était pas assez rapide. Sasuke devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses empreintes déborder des leurs. Un autre loup vampire remarquerait la moindre différence… Il ne les laisserait pas faire, il ne les mènerait pas à Naruto. Il était toujours vivant, Neji ne l'aurait pas…

Tout à sa course, le vampire mit du temps à relever l'infime sentiment de déjà-vu qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Une odeur familière, presque entièrement noyée dans celle de la meute… Pour contrecarrer les filatures… ? Cette ruse qu'il avait apprise…

Les loups avaient continué jusqu'au fleuve. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Sasuke força l'allure. La colère et la panique s'entrechoquaient violemment dans sa poitrine. Cette fille avait été incapable de se taire… Combien de vampires savaient ? Combien avaient déjà passé le fleuve… ?

Le bruit de l'eau parvint à ses oreilles. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une impression fugitive devint certitude. Il reconnaissait cette odeur, le loup gris se fondait déjà dans la peau de l'homme adulte, Sasuke sentait les changements subtils de là où il se trouvait. Le vampire l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il émergea du bois, le jeune loup ne prit pas la peine de se retransformer, et montra les crocs à l'autre vampire, écumant. L'arc réjoui d'un œil clos lui répondit, seul vestige du sourire que le masque dissimulait.

« Tu es rapide, Sasuke. » Commenta-t-il, jovial. « Heureux de voir que mes leçons t'ont profité. »

Sasuke ne fut pas sensible au compliment.

« Kakashi… » Gronda-t-il au milieu de sa transformation, le début du nom inintelligible, avalé par le poitrail du loup. « Comment avez-vous su… »

« Sasuke… » Soupira Kakashi, hochant la tête d'un air désolé. « Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de m'appeler « sensei » ? »

« _Comment avez-vous su ?_ »

A son grand damne, son aîné ne se départit pas de son sourire. Seuls les loups de la meute, qui se désaltéraient à quelques pas, dressèrent la tête à son cri, alertes.

« Disons que j'ai eu de la chance… » Dit Kakashi d'un ton détaché. Son unique œil observait le fleuve avec nonchalance, irrépressiblement attiré par le petit livre orange qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui. « Mais rassure-toi, aucun vampire ne sait où je me trouve. Ni aucun Hyuuga… »

« Et combien savent où _lui_ se trouve ? » demanda Sasuke en pointant un doigt vers le fleuve, à bout de nerfs.

« Personne à ma connaissance… » Kakashi posa sur lui un regard pensif. « Je te retourne la question. »

Par pure frustration, Sasuke envisagea de ne pas répondre. Il n'était même pas certain des intentions de son professeur… Son attitude vis-à-vis des Hyuuga avait toujours été ambiguë, mais il ne s'était jamais directement opposé à eux. Leur livrerait-il Naruto… ?

« Une vampire du manoir, Ino… » Lâcha-t-il finalement. Peu importe s'il l'exposait elle aussi, qu'est-ce que ça changeait si Naruto était condamné, si elle n'avait pas su le protéger… « Elle prétend avoir averti Naruto par l'intermédiaire d'une humaine. »

L'expression pensive de son professeur perdura un instant avant de se muer en amusement :

« Ah bien. Cela correspond à ce que j'ai entendu… »

Kakashi s'était replongé dans son livre. Sasuke sentait la colère consumer ses entrailles. Son regard revenait toujours au fleuve, ses remous noirs scintillant sous la lune. Il perdait son temps ici, qu'attendait-il pour le franchir, Naruto n'avait pas pu aller bien loin… Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Ils étaient au moins trois à savoir où il se trouvait. Trois vampires, c'était déjà trop…

« Qui vous a raconté ça ? » Siffla-t-il.

Kakashi ne leva même pas le nez de sa page :

« Il sera bientôt là. »

Sasuke faillit le frapper. Il y avait encore une autre personne dans le coup… Bon sang, cet humain imbécile était donc incapable de s'enfuir sans que la moitié de la forêt le repère immédiatement ? Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait que Sasuke serait toujours là pour lui sauver la peau ? Et encore fallait-il qu'il ait franchi le fleuve entier…

« Je te le déconseille. » Dit Kakashi d'un ton neutre, sans bouger d'un iota.

Sasuke l'ignora. Il s'était déjà changé en hibou. Il se rua vers le ciel, entama d'un coup d'aile la traversée…

Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Comme si un assaillant le criblait de flèches invisibles. Un engourdissement lancinant alourdit ses ailes, une myriade d'aiguilles transperçait son corps. Il hurlait, il tombait, quelque chose le tirait en arrière… _La terre, reviens…_

Le hibou s'arracha avec un hululement strident à l'emprise de l'eau, les plumes se dispersèrent d'un coup, l'adolescent tomba au sol à quatre pattes. Il haleta.

Il n'avait pas touché l'eau… Mais une seconde de plus…

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent rageusement dans la terre. Sasuke aurait voulu y ensevelir les tremblements de son corps. Il ne s'accorda qu'un dixième de seconde pour se remettre du choc, et jeta un regard haineux à Kakashi. Le bras qui tenait le livre était retombé, une lueur d'inquiétude perçait dans l'œil unique. Mais la brume de sa nonchalance coutumière eut tôt fait de l'engloutir.

« Ino a bien choisi, » commenta-t-il, et Sasuke entendit distinctement l'ombre de son sourire. « Cette humaine ne manque pas de ressources. »

Sasuke serra les dents, offensé. Détournant son attention de Kakashi, il fixa les eaux noires d'un œil accusateur. Le gros de sa colère venait d'être balayé d'une vague de soulagement. Mais sa frustration était intenable. Tant qu'il restait sur l'autre rive, aucun vampire n'atteindrait Naruto. Et lui non plus…

« Vous saviez ça aussi… » Dit-il entre ses dents, les yeux rivés sur le fleuve.

« Jusqu'à ce que mon informateur m'en parle, non. » Dit Kakashi, à la surprise du jeune vampire. « C'est une chose que les vampires de Konoha auront oubliée avec les siècles… Nous sommes sédentaires de nature, après tout. »

« Alors vous ne savez pas à quoi c'est dû. » Siffla Sasuke en se relevant. Il devait y avoir un moyen de passer…

« Cela se devine. Nous sommes des créatures de la terre, sais-tu ? Aucun d'entre nous ne saurait trop s'éloigner de sa terre natale, et à l'approche de l'aube, nous retournons à notre tombe. A l'instar de la lune, c'est de cet élément que nous tenons nos pouvoirs. »

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke le voyait contempler d'un air songeur la masse noire qui se mouvait sous leurs yeux. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« L'eau est un corps étranger pour nous. » Poursuivit Kakashi. « Elle est source de vie pour les humains, mais ne peut rien apporter aux morts. Au contraire, elle nous éloigne de la terre. »

Sasuke n'aimait pas la façon dont Kakashi disait « nous » aussitôt après « les morts »… Mais il voyait où il voulait en venir. Pour un vampire, l'eau n'était rien d'autre qu'un élément sans ressource, dont la surface isolait la terre des rayons de la lune. Et, estima Sasuke, plus le courant était rapide, plus l'eau gagnait en puissance et plus l'isolement devait être prononcé. Si un vampire tentait de franchir une étendue d'eau, il se retrouvait dépourvu de sa principale source de puissance, et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

…Comment traverser ?

Un bruit étrange, encore diffus, lui fit dresser la tête. Un glissement régulier, ponctué de clapotis, et le pas rapide d'une créature bipède. Le vent lui apporta son odeur, qu'il identifia sans peine comme celle d'un jeune humain.

Sasuke tourna un regard incrédule vers son professeur. Mais Kakashi n'avait pas réagi, absorbé par sa lecture. Derrière lui, la meute s'éloignait, repartant par là où elle était venue sans attendre le loup gris qui avait déserté ses rangs. Si même les loups avaient senti la présence de cet humain, Kakashi ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il arrivait droit sur eux.

« Cela lui a pris moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. » Dit enfin Kakashi avec une nuance d'admiration, confirmant les soupçons de Sasuke.

« C'est votre informateur ? » demanda-t-il, masquant sa surprise sous la désapprobation. « Il y a combien d'humains dans le coup ? »

« Sans compter Naruto, trois seulement. Ce garçon t'expliquera mieux que moi. » Répondit son professeur en désignant la direction d'où provenait le bruit d'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Quel que soit le contexte, le goût de Kakashi pour les cachotteries portait toujours sur les nerfs, et le jeune vampire était particulièrement peu enclin à le subir cette nuit-là. Mais il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de poser d'autres questions.

Il se résolut à attendre l'humain qui progressait régulièrement dans leur direction, toujours invisible. Au bruit qu'il faisait, Sasuke comprit qu'il traînait un objet de bonne taille, et sans doute assez lourd, qu'il laissait flotter après lui…

Le vampire se tendit. L'humain apportait une barque.

« Il peut nous faire traverser ? » demanda-t-il, sans laisser l'espoir paraître dans sa voix.

« C'est à lui que tu devras le demander. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard venimeux : « Vous le _savez_, oui ou non ? »

« Non. »

Cet aveu calma un peu Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas comment Kakashi avait pu se débrouiller pour recruter des humains et les envoyer enquêter sur Naruto à sa place, mais au bout du compte, ils ne lui avaient pas tout dit. Au moins faisaient-ils preuve d'un minimum de prudence… Même si les intentions de cet informateur étaient loin d'être claires.

Que Sakura ait voulu sauver Naruto après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Sasuke le comprenait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un deuxième humain venait faire dans l'équation ? Et surtout, pourquoi les aiderait-il à rejoindre Naruto ? Comment Kakashi l'avait-il convaincu ?

Et n'avait-il pas dit qu'il y en avait encore un troisième dans le coup… ?

A force de fixer l'horizon, Sasuke aperçut enfin une silhouette sombre cheminant le long du fleuve, une ombre massive glissant sur l'eau à ses côtés, ballotée par les remous. Le jeune vampire fronça le nez. Cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue… Des relents d'ail, de la sueur, du métal, beaucoup d'élasthanne…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il commençait à reconnaître dans les mouvements de cette silhouette ceux du jeune chasseur qu'il avait affronté une semaine auparavant…

Mais qu'est-ce que ce type _fabriquait_ ici ? Et pourquoi Kakashi se souciait-il si peu de sa présence ? Les chasseurs de Konoha, les «hommes tortues», comme la presse les appelait, pouvaient être ridiculement accommodants, mais ils restaient des adversaires redoutables. A moins…

Sasuke fixa son professeur avec une grimace incrédule, qui frisait le dégout. Le sourire de Kakashi ne fit qu'accentuer cette expression.

A moins que ce ne soit lui, l'informateur. Que les mœurs excentriques de ces chasseurs se soient accordées à celles de son professeur, peut-être à l'occasion d'un duel, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, et que Kakashi ait été assez fou pour s'allier à eux. Et les chasseurs assez fous pour accepter. Maintenant, ils étaient réduits à la tâche ingrate de traîner une barque jusqu'à Kakashi pour lui servir de passeurs. Au fond, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié…

Mais Kakashi n'avait pu obtenir leur aide sans les éclairer sur la situation… Que leur avait-il révélé ?

L'arrivée du jeune chasseur soulagea son impatience. Sasuke découvrit avec une certaine consternation le visage habituellement dissimulé sous le masque comme celui d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, avec une coupe au bol et de larges yeux ronds chaussés de sourcils noirs, très épais. Le garçon ne ralentit pas lorsqu'il les vit, mais son visage à peine rougi par l'effort se fendit d'un large sourire, et il lâcha d'une main l'amarre qu'il tirait pour les saluer :

« Sasuke ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme désarmant, qui eut au moins le mérite de confirmer les déductions du vampire. « Tu as réussi à nous trouver, félicitations ! Kakashi-san avait raison sur ton compte. »

Sasuke eut juste le temps de jeter un regard courroucé au visage enjoué de son professeur avant qu'une large main ne se tende vers lui :

« Puisque nous sommes dans le même camp, il est inutile de dissimuler mon identité plus longtemps ! » clama le jeune homme, son sourire étincelant sous la lune. « Tu as devant toi le resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha : Rock Lee ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sasuke Uchiha ! »

Le regard du jeune vampire alla du sourire à la main tendue. Ce type était aussi ahuri qu'il en avait l'air…

« Tu es un chasseur. » Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. « Nous ne sommes _pas_ dans le même camp. »

La radiance du sourire diminua de quelques watts, sans disparaître pour autant :

« Je te l'ai dit : je ne me bats que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, les circonstances ont fait de nous des adversaires. Mais aujourd'hui, notre objectif est le même. »

« J'aimerais en être sûr. » Dit Sasuke entre ses crocs. « Je ne vois pas ce que toi ou Kakashi venez faire dans cette histoire. »

A cela, Lee rétracta sa main tendue pour la coller contre sa tempe en un salut militaire :

« L'amitié entre humains et vampires est une rare et belle chose. » Dit-il avec emphase. « Et en tant que chasseur de Konoha, je me dois de la protéger ! C'est pourquoi moi, Rock Lee de Konoha, jure solennellement de défendre tes amis au péril de ma vie ! »

Un ange passa. Kakashi semblait plus réjoui que jamais. Sasuke regardait le chasseur avec une exaspération résignée.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?

« Que sais-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-il, sur le qui-vive. Il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres fuites. « Et de Naruto ? »

Lee parut soudain embarrassé, mais la solennité de son ton n'en fut que peu affectée lorsqu'il relata au jeune vampire l'échange d'insultes auquel il avait assisté au milieu d'une ronde trois nuits auparavant, et comment la familiarité qui existait entre lui et Naruto l'avait dissuadé d'intervenir lorsque le jeune orphelin l'avait laissé boire son sang.

L'expression de Sasuke demeura impassible, mais il sentit ses joues chauffer à la mention de cette nuit. Il s'efforçait d'ignorer les paroles de Shino les images qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et les sensations qu'elles amassaient en bloc, Naruto et ses airs renfrognés, qui lui offrait son cou malgré tout, le sang épais contre sa langue, la vie qui coulait à flots dans ses veines…

La chaleur remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles, et le regard de Kakashi lui sembla soudain peser lourdement entre ses omoplates…

« …j'étais inquiet pour Naruto, mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi en rendant subitement visite à un garçon que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. » Poursuivait Lee, et Sasuke enragea d'humiliation. Non seulement il avait perdu le fil des explications, mais en plus il avait fallu le nom de cet abruti pour le ramener à la réalité…

Si Kakashi faisait le moindre commentaire, il le jetait dans le fleuve.

« Je me suis donc glissé dans le conduit d'aération, » enchaîna le chasseur, sans remarquer son trouble, « que j'ai exploré de fond en comble jusqu'à localiser la bonne chambre. C'est là que j'eus la surprise de trouver Naruto en compagnie d'une jeune fille, qui parlait de quitter Konoha pour fuir une attaque de vampires… »

« Elle lui parlait ? » l'interrompit Sasuke. « Naruto était conscient ? »

« Parfaitement ! » confirma Lee, admiratif. « Il a des capacités de récupération fantastiques … Et en l'occurrence, elles lui ont sauvé la vie. Sakura-san a l'air de quelqu'un de formidable, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu le porter toute seule jusqu'à la gare… »

« Attends… » L'arrêta encore Sasuke, saisi d'un doute. « Tu es en train de dire que tu as appris qu'il y aurait une attaque par hasard, en allant vérifier si Naruto se remettait ? » Il préféra omettre le détail du conduit d'aération. « Tu n'agissais pas sous les directives de Kakashi ? »

« Ses directives ? » Répéta Lee, perplexe. « Non, je l'ai juste croisé en sortant du village. »

Sasuke cilla. Il se tourna vers Kakashi, et trouva le vampire à nouveau absorbé dans sa lecture. Ce dernier leva la tête d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que la conversation le concernait.

« …Et donc, vous avez aussi découvert le plan d'évasion par hasard. » Lui dit Sasuke, dont l'incrédulité se muait rapidement en agacement. « Et vous êtes venu ici en touriste ? »

Son ton parut honnêtement surprendre Kakashi :

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu de la chance. J'ai fait une enquête de mon côté, et elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Lee. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était sous mes ordres. »

Le jeune vampire n'émit aucun commentaire. Il estimait que son regard était assez éloquent. Lee lui-même paraissait dubitatif. Après une toux légère, il reprit le fil de son récit :

« Donc, Sakura-san et Naruto avaient résolu de quitter Konoha. J'ai songé à signaler ma présence pour leur proposer mon aide, mais ils redoutaient l'implication d'espions à la solde des vampires. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de prouver mon identité… » Ajouta Lee d'un air penaud.

« J'ai donc décidé de vérifier moi-même si les vampires n'avaient pas placé des animaux en sentinelles pour surveiller Naruto, et j'ai fouillé l'hôpital et ses environs de fond en comble, sans me faire remarquer… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Il n'y avait rien à trouver. » L'interrompit Kakashi, avisant l'amertume et l'inquiétude qui avaient ponctué cette dernière phrase. « Ils ne s'attendaient à aucune action d'éclat de jour. »

Lee parut soulagé.

« Je me suis donc rué à la gare pour m'assurer que Sakura-san et Naruto étaient parvenus à embarquer, juste à temps pour les voir monter à bord. » Enchaîna-t-il, l'admiration transparaissant à nouveau dans sa voix forte. « Je suis resté sur le quai jusqu'au départ du train, et je peux vous certifier qu'aucun des deux n'en est redescendu. Le plan de Sakura-san a brillamment réussi ! »

A cette conclusion, un silence s'installa. Le regard de Sasuke fut à nouveau attiré par le fleuve. Naruto s'était échappé pour de bon. Une résistance phénoménale, une suite de hasards improbables, une bande de bras cassés décidés à se rendre utiles, et l'ahuri s'était envolé. Au nez et à la barbe des Hyuuga. Le terme de « chance insolente » n'avait jamais été si éloquent…

Il sentit le regard de Kakashi posé sur lui. L'œil unique lui sourit.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer les humains. » Dit-il d'un ton docte.

'Vous êtes bien placé pour dire ça…' Songea Sasuke.

Presque malgré lui, un sourire entendu avait pris forme sur ses lèvres. En un éclair, son visage reprit son impassibilité coutumière, et la méfiance refit surface :

« Vous avez dit que trois humains étaient impliqués en dehors de Naruto. » Dit-il à Kakashi. « Qui est le troisième ? »

« C'était une simple supposition. » Répondit Kakashi, l'œil tourné vers Lee. « Je me disais simplement que tu n'avais sans doute pas tant enquêté et agi sans en informer Gai … »

« Bien sûr, je lui ai fait mon rapport. Mais tu peux compter sur le silence de mon maître. » Ajouta Lee à l'adresse de Sasuke. « Tu ne trouveras pas homme plus loyal ! Et quels que soient leurs liens avec les vampires, il est de notre devoir de protéger les habitants du village. A compter de ce soir, j'ai pour mission d'escorter tes deux amis et de m'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Je m'engage également à leur enseigner nos méthodes de défense contre les vampires. » Dit-il en montrant du pouce le sac à dos qu'il portait, duquel émanait cette odeur métallique que Sasuke avait déjà remarquée. « Etant donné leur bravoure et leurs compétences, ils sont plus que qualifiés pour devenir des nôtres ! »

Lee paraissait très content de lui, et avait manifestement hâte de se mettre à la tâche. Il regardait Sasuke comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il partage son allégresse.

Il était encore plus atteint que Sasuke ne l'aurait cru…

« Si je comprends bien, » dit-il avec lenteur, sans chercher à dissimuler l'irritation qui étrécissait ses yeux, « tu as traîné cette barque et ces armes jusqu'ici pour rejoindre Naruto et Sakura sur l'autre rive, les protéger et faire d'eux des chasseurs de vampires… Mais eux ne savent pas qui tu es. »

Et il était suffisamment cinglé pour s'attendre à ce qu'un vampire se réjouisse à l'idée que Naruto rejoigne les rangs des chasseurs, ajouta Sasuke pour lui-même… A croire que Lee avait oublié qu'il en était un. Et la dernière chose dont Sasuke avait besoin était que Naruto se retrouve pourvu d'une paire de crochets imprégnés d'ail et d'un masque de tortue… Mais bien sûr, cet idiot serait ravi.

En fait, l'ironie de la situation atteignait des proportions invraisemblables. Neji avait cru piéger Naruto en falsifiant la preuve qu'il était entré en contact avec les chasseurs de Konoha, et il s'avérait que ces derniers avaient appris ce qui se passait par pur hasard, et intervenaient à présent pour le tirer d'affaire… Neji s'en serait mordu les doigts.

En d'autres circonstances, Sasuke aurait apprécié ce résultat. Mais pour lui aussi, Naruto était hors d'atteinte…

« C'est vrai… » Reconnut Lee en réponse à sa remarque, saisi d'embarras. « Ils pourraient croire que je suis un espion à la solde des vampires venu leur tendre un piège… Mais cette fois, j'ai mes armes sur moi. Ca devrait suffire comme preuve, non ? »

'Pour Naruto, sûrement.' Songea Sasuke. 'Mais pas forcément pour Sakura…'

« Tu sous-estimes tes adversaires, Lee. » Dit Kakashi, faisant écho aux pensées de Sasuke. « Gai et toi avez une certaine réputation à Konoha, et vos armes peuvent être copiées. Dans leur situation, Naruto et Sakura ont de bonnes raisons de se méfier de tout, et de tout le monde. » Il tourna une page de son livre, qu'il n'avait pas lâché de toute la conversation. « Tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus décisif. »

Le regard de Sasuke allait pensivement de Lee à la barque. Aux paroles de son professeur, un plan de dernier recours avait germé dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas traverser… Mais Naruto, si.

« Tu as de quoi écrire ? » demanda-t-il à Lee.

Celui-ci parut pris de court.

« …J'ai mon carnet. » Répondit-il d'un ton un peu coupable, dont Sasuke ne put identifier la cause. Ca ne l'intéressait pas.

« Donne le moi. S'ils ont eu mon message, Naruto et Sakura connaissent mon écriture. Ils ne se méfieront pas s'ils savent que c'est moi qui t'envoie. »

« Bonne idée ! » Approuva Lee, qui tira aussitôt un petit carnet et un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et les tendit au vampire. « Je me souviens de ce message, Sakura-san y faisait souvent allusion… Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont reçu ! »

Sasuke hocha la tête, satisfait, et s'empara du stylo. Sa main répéta les mouvements hâtifs avec lesquels il avait tracé son message la nuit précédente, et reproduisit les mots à l'identique. N'importe qui pouvait imiter son écriture, mais seuls Naruto, Sakura et lui-même connaissaient le contenu de ce message.

« Tu penses pouvoir les trouver rapidement ? » Demanda-t-il à Lee en lui tendant le carnet.

« J'y passerai la nuit s'il le faut, mais je ne dormirai pas avant de les avoir retrouvés ! » Assura Lee. « Et puis, ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin. Il n'y a pas de ville sur l'autre rive, juste un village de pêcheurs, et la route jusqu'à la frontière. Leur premier souci a dû être de trouver où se loger, et dans un village de cette taille, les étrangers se remarquent tout de suite… »

« Bien. J'attendrai ici. »

Les yeux ronds du chasseur s'écarquillèrent davantage encore. Kakashi leva l'œil de son livre.

« Attendre ? » Répéta Lee, perplexe.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, laissant le silence confirmer que Lee avait bien entendu. Le jeune humain fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu me fais peut-être confiance, » lui dit Sasuke, « mais moi, je n'ai aucune raison de te croire. Je n'aurai aucune certitude que Naruto s'est échappé avant de l'avoir vu de mes yeux. »

Le visage de Lee reflétait une parfaite incrédulité. Kakashi s'était entièrement tourné vers lui, le livre pornographique oublié dans sa main.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir, » dit-il à Sasuke, « que s'il retourne sur cette rive, Naruto laissera des traces. D'autres vampires pourront remonter jusqu'à lui… »

« Je peux les effacer. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton sec. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de rester longtemps. A moins, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lee, « que tu ne connaisses un moyen de me faire traverser. »

Le jeune humain le regardait d'un air pensif, emprunt d'empathie et de regret sincère, qui le crispa. Sasuke détestait être pris en pitié.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, » dit Lee d'un ton désolé en regardant la barque à la dérobée, « et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider… Je sais que par le passé, il est arrivé que des vampires voyagent au-delà d'étendues d'eau, mais je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prenaient… Peut-être Sakura-san le sait-elle ? »

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Lee soupira longuement.

« Je ne peux pas te faire traverser cette nuit… Et comme Kakashi-san, je pense que ramener Naruto est beaucoup trop risqué. Mais reviens demain soir, » suggéra-t-il, « Sakura-san saura sûrement quoi faire… »

« C'est venir ici deux nuits de suite qui est trop risqué. » Le coupa Sasuke, inébranlable. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre des semaines. »

Il était peu probable que ce chasseur, Kakashi et Ino aient monté cette histoire de toute pièce sous les directives de Neji pour le leurrer, mais il n'avait que leur parole, et ça ne valait rien. Même si l'histoire était vraie, il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi dans ce train ou sur l'autre rive, cet imbécile était _anémique_…

Et s'il existait un moyen de l'atteindre, Sasuke devait s'en assurer maintenant.

« Tu peux faire l'aller-retour là-dessus ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant la barque d'un signe de tête, avant que Lee n'ait pu émettre d'autres objections.

« Je… Oui, sans problème, » répondit Lee, avec une assurance qui surprit le jeune vampire. Il avait à peine considéré le fleuve. « Mais… »

« Je ne t'oblige à rien. » L'interrompit Sasuke. « Dis simplement à Naruto que je suis là. »

Lee haussa ses épais sourcils.

« …Et de retraverser ? »

« Que je suis là. »

Lee hésita un instant, puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à Sasuke :

« Très bien. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus… Merci de votre aide, Kakashi-san. » Ajouta-t-il en gratifiant Kakashi d'un nouveau salut.

Ce dernier répondit par de vagues onomatopées, l'œil fixé sur son disciple. A en juger par le pli désapprobateur qui ornait son front, contrairement à Lee, il n'avait pas interprété la requête de Sasuke comme une intention de rassurer son ami sur l'autre rive… Et il avait raison.

Lee avait tiré la barque jusqu'à la berge, retiré son sac, et l'avait callé entre les planches courbes, avant de s'y installer à son tour. L'embarcation vacilla à peine sous son poids.

'Elle doit pouvoir supporter au moins deux personnes…' songea Sasuke.

« Ca ira ? » demanda Kakashi en détachant momentanément son attention de Sasuke pour considérer la barque, qui avait commencé à dériver.

« C'est parfait. » Acquiesça Lee, qui avait enroulé l'amarre avant de la déposer aux côtés du sac, et s'appliquait à présent à disposer les rames de part et d'autre de la barque, sans paraître se soucier du courant qui l'entraînait lentement vers le large. « Le seul endroit où le courant aurait pu être moins fort qu'ici, c'est au port de pêche. J'espère que cette barque ne leur manquera pas trop… » Ajouta-t-il avec une moue coupable.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle leur manquerait, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire ? Une barque contre deux vies humaines, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Après un dernier salut, le chasseur empoigna les deux rames. L'embarcation pivota aussitôt et, sous l'impulsion de puissants mouvements circulaires, piqua à l'Est. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, sa silhouette sombre à peine discernable entre l'eau et le ciel noir. Sasuke eut du mal à contenir son étonnement.

« Gai en a toujours trop fait avec ses disciples… » Soupira Kakashi. « Lee est sans doute le seul à avoir survécu suffisamment longtemps dans son dojo pour qu'il décide d'en faire un chasseur. Je me demande quand ce tordu a trouvé l'occasion de lui apprendre à ramer… »

« Vous êtes plutôt proche des chasseurs, on dirait… » Commenta Sasuke. Il regardait la barque s'éloigner avec intérêt. Ce type pouvait-il vraiment faire l'aller-retour à ce rythme ?

« Tout arrive. » Dit Kakashi, comme si ces deux mots expliquaient tout. « Mais nos rapports sont basés sur des compromis. Il n'y a que peu de choses que je puisse leur révéler, et je les ai rarement directement aidés dans leurs entreprises… »

« Et aujourd'hui, vous étiez chargé de repérer une rive où le courant serait moins fort pour permettre à ce type de traverser ? Impressionnant… » Dit Sasuke, sarcastique. Les chasseurs auraient aussi bien pu se débrouiller seuls…

« Quand j'ai découvert ce que Lee prévoyait de faire, j'ai pensé lui faciliter un peu la tâche. » Dit Kakashi, sans paraître offensé.

« Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ce ne sont pas les Hyuuga qui m'envoient. » Ajouta-t-il après un temps de silence, sur le même ton. « Pour tout te dire, ils ont mis un point d'honneur à ce que je ne me mêle pas de la traque. J'avais escorté Naruto avec Moegi et le renégat lorsqu'il a comparu devant les Hyuuga. C'est une raison suffisante pour se méfier de mes services… Mais leurs directives étaient faciles à prévoir. »

Sasuke eut la nette impression qu'il cherchait à justifier sa présence en se donnant de l'importance. Il haussa un sourcil railleur.

« C'est plutôt inhabituel de vous voir vous impliquer autant… »

« J'avais un motif ultérieur. » Admit Kakashi. « Te devancer. »

Sasuke se crispa, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Au fond, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça…

Un hululement strident annonça l'approche de minuit. Kakashi ferma son livre.

« Tu comptes attendre ici la nuit entière ? » Demanda-t-il, sourcil levé.

Sasuke ne broncha pas. Il lui exposait son profil, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. La barque avait disparu.

« Il viendra. »

Kakashi l'observait pensivement. L'ombre des arbres et ses cheveux épais assombrissaient son visage masqué, figé en une éternelle expression d'ennui.

« Tu es prêt à lui faire prendre un tel risque ? Juste pour t'assurer qu'il est à ta portée ? »

Sasuke lui lança un regard accusateur à la dérobée, sans prendre la peine de s'adresser directement à lui :

« Et ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez dit de saisir cette chance d'échapper à Neji ? Sans le sang de Naruto, la dépendance reprendra le dessus. Je ne vais pas attendre que ça arrive. »

Kakashi soupira. Il rangea le petit livre resté dans sa main, s'accouda à un tronc et croisa les bras. Les longs épis gris couvrirent la partie supérieure de son visage, qui disparut entièrement. Sasuke serra les mâchoires. Il était bon pour un sermon…

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Kakashi, le timbre toujours neutre. « Qu'arrivera-t-il ? »

Sasuke focalisa son attention sur les courbes que la lumière morcelée de la lune traçait sur le fleuve. Quand son professeur se fondait ainsi dans les ombres et prenait ce ton laconique, cela lui donnait systématiquement l'impression d'une voix dans sa tête. Ca n'avait rien de plaisant, et il était sûr que Kakashi le faisait exprès. Et Lee mettrait probablement des heures à revenir…

Le jeune vampire s'obstinait dans son mutisme. Parfois, s'il gardait le silence suffisamment longtemps, Kakashi finissait par se lasser.

« Naruto n'a pas de réserves de sang infinies. » Dit la voix atone. « Et il n'appartient pas au clan Hyuuga. Aucun tabou ne t'empêchera d'aller au-delà de ses limites. »

Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas lancer de réplique cinglante. Il n'avait pas besoin en plus que Kakashi se mette à parler comme Shino… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait un sang autre que celui des Hyuuga, bon sang. Il savait se contrôler…

« Tu as dû sentir la différence. » Poursuivit la voix dans son dos, et Sasuke ne put retenir un léger frisson. La suite fut prononcée avec davantage de fermeté, comme si Kakashi venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. « Ton instinct te poussera à boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Vous me croyez incapable de maîtriser ce genre de pulsion ? Ne me sous-estimez pas. »

Kakashi dressa légèrement la tête, et l'œil apparut au milieu des ombres. Imperceptiblement, Sasuke serra le poing. Même ainsi adossé à l'arbre, le vampire le dominait largement.

Dressant aussi peu le menton que possible, Sasuke soutint son regard.

« Ce n'est pas de tes capacités que les choses vont dépendre. » Dit la voix tranquille de Kakashi.

Le jeune vampire fut pris au dépourvu. Le peu qu'il pouvait voir de ce visage n'exprimait plus le moindre reproche. Il y avait de la mélancolie dans cet œil, et une lassitude qui dépassait tout ce que Sasuke avait vu jusqu'à présent. Kakashi avait l'air vieux. Une vieille créature, lasse et amère, qui le regardait avec cette chaleur condescendante de ceux qui ont vu les mêmes erreurs se répéter siècle après siècle après siècle…

Une vague nausée lui monta à la gorge. Sasuke recula. Kakashi sourit.

« Je ne te sous-estime pas, Sasuke. C'est toi qui surestimes Naruto. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Sasuke crut avoir mal entendu. Il dévisagea Kakashi comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais l'œil et le masque restaient sereins, imperturbables.

« Il est ton seul substitut, tu ne pourras donc pas prendre plusieurs proies pour économiser son énergie. » Poursuivit la voix laconique. « Là où il se trouve à présent, il ne peut plus recevoir les soins qu'une perte régulière de sang nécessiterait. Et il est peu probable qu'il ait trouvé où se loger et de quoi se nourrir en quantité suffisante de l'autre côté. En outre, s'il s'entraîne sous l'égide de Lee, je te garantis qu'il lui faudra dépenser une formidable quantité d'énergie chaque jour… Et connaissant Naruto, il s'en donnera à cœur joie. »

Le noir de la pupille trancha soudain fortement avec le blanc de l'œil unique. Les ombres durcissaient les traits au-dessus du masque. Sasuke eut la subite impression d'avoir sous les yeux un visage de pierre.

« Tu sais tout cela. » Conclut le visage figé. « Et malgré ça, tu le crois capable de résister jusqu'au bout. »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. En dépit de la douceur de la bise nocturne contre sa peau, il se sentait soudain étrangement confiné, comme si le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de sa tête et le bruit de l'eau dans son dos l'isolaient du monde extérieur, dans le silence de Kakashi. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre…

Devant son indécision, le visage du vampire perdit de sa rigidité, et l'œil reprit de l'éclat sous la courbe d'un sourire d'indulgence.

« Enfin, c'est comme ça… » Soupira Kakashi. « Ceux qui nous sont chers nous paraissent toujours immortels. Et quand nous réalisons qu'ils n'en sont pas dotés, il paraît très légitime de leur donner l'immortalité qui leur fait défaut… »

Sasuke se hérissa :

« Parlez pour vous. »

Il regrettait presque la nonchalance oppressante employée une minute auparavant…

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Sourit Kakashi.

Sasuke sursauta. Circonspect, il scruta ce visage enjoué en quête d'une quelconque trace de dépit. Il n'en trouva aucune. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Comme Shino, Kakashi était au-delà de toute offense.

« Kurenai ? » Demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir.

« Oh non, » répondit Kakashi, riant presque devant la gêne de son élève, « Kurenai n'est que l'une des nombreuses victimes de mon insatiabilité. La personne en question s'est tuée avant que j'ai eu une chance de la vampiriser. »

Sasuke détourna le regard. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il revint au fleuve.

« Je ne suis pas venu boire son sang. » Dit-il en se tournant vivement vers Kakashi, comme s'il venait de le prendre en faute. « De toute façon, je suis incapable de le vampiriser… »

« Ah non ? »

Sa première phrase avait retenu l'attention de Kakashi. Il avait redressé la tête, sourcil haussé en une franche surprise. Peu à peu, l'œil se ferma en une courbe joyeuse :

« Tiens. Ce garçon offre un substitut plus efficace que je ne l'imaginais. Allons, tant mieux. »

Sasuke venait de virer au rouge.

« Ce n'est pas très _difficile_ de surpasser Neji sur ce terrain. » Souligna-t-il, grinçant des dents.

« Tu es injuste. » Peut-être était-ce un simple jeu d'ombres, mais le sourire de Kakashi n'en finissait pas de grandir. « Pense au moins à le remercier quand il sera là. »

Sasuke se détoura, furibond, et planta à nouveau son regard dans l'étendue infinie de noir qu'offraient le fleuve et le ciel. Un nuage avait voilé la lune.

Il dirait à Naruto tout le bien qu'il pensait de la discrétion avec laquelle il exécutait ses plans d'évasion, oui.

Le silence perdura, et les minutes s'étirèrent jusqu'à devenir des heures. Sasuke mit ce temps à profit pour mettre fin au tumulte que Kakashi avait réveillé avec ses insinuations. A présent qu'il savait où trouver Naruto, les doutes refaisaient surface, bousculant toute pensée susceptible de l'en détourner en un irrépressible chaos. Sasuke grogna, excédé. Autant tirer les choses au clair tout de suite.

Shino et Gaara avaient tous les deux un sérieux grain, et ce dernier une fâcheuse tendance à projeter ses propres expériences sur Sasuke. Le jeune vampire espérait au moins que Kakashi le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas parvenir aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux…

Le nuage se retira, exposant les eaux vides du fleuve à une vague clarté. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de surpasser Neji de ce côté-là… Le seul fait de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient partagé amenait Sasuke à maudire sa stupidité d'alors des heures durant.

Il se souvenait bien du gamin aux traits tirés d'insomnie, à peine plus âgé que lui, qui lui avait annoncé de but en blanc le massacre de sa famille entière, et sa propre transformation. La première personne qu'il ait vue de ses yeux de vampire. Neji aurait aussi bien pu incarner sa situation…

Peut-être pour cette raison, l'enfant vampire était toujours revenu vers lui. Tous les Hyuuga s'intéressaient à lui et à sa lignée, mais Neji était le seul qui répondait à toutes ses questions. Hinata était petite, elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Neji, lui, semblait tout savoir. Comment les vampires se nourrissaient, les pouvoirs propres à sa lignée, comment les utiliser, devenir plus puissant… Suffisamment pour vaincre Itachi.

Sasuke serra le poing. Lentement, machinalement, il le leva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage. Très pâle dans l'obscurité, de longs ongles incisifs, des phalanges solides. Mais encore petit…

C'était ça. A l'origine. Hinata avait dit que l'antidote pourrait peut-être fonctionner sur un jeune vampire. Neji avait dit que cela pourrait lui permettre de grandir. De devenir plus fort. Neji avait revu l'intégralité des notes et des formules, trouvé les failles, ajouté ce qui manquait. Le projet entamé par son père, il parlait beaucoup de lui et de ses projets à l'époque, était suffisamment avancé pour faire l'essai…

Mais Sasuke avait-il jamais voulu redevenir humain… ?

Le jeune vampire sursauta. Plissa les yeux. Quelque chose avait changé. Un point minuscule, noir sur noir, apparaissait et disparaissait dans la brume de l'horizon. Sasuke regardait sans ciller.

Le point se précisait. Les ténèbres environnantes semblaient s'agglutiner en son centre pour créer ce trou noir qui parvenait à se découper sur le reste. Autour, l'éclat de la lune, des étoiles et de leurs reflets paraissaient éblouissants.

Sasuke cilla. Le point disparut. Le jeune vampire le chercha furieusement. Il reparut, émergeant de l'ombre où il s'était terré. Il lui sembla plus gros qu'auparavant.

Dans son dos, des feuilles frémirent lorsque Kakashi modifia sa position. Sasuke ne prit note qu'à cet instant des battements fébriles de son cœur. Il eut la vision absurde d'une manifestation physique du lien. Le sang s'affolait à l'approche de son hôte légitime…

Sasuke grimaça, vaguement écœuré, et détacha son regard du point pour jeter à Kakashi un coup d'œil interrogateur. Celui-ci eut un lent hochement de tête négatif :

« Tu vois mieux que moi. »

Le jeune vampire sourit à cet aveu, narquois.

« Ne t'emballe pas. » Dit Kakashi en se plongeant dans le livre qu'il avait ressorti. « Ca va leur prendre un moment pour arriver… »

Ces paroles noyèrent un peu de l'outrecuidance de son disciple sous une vague d'irritation.

« Rien ne vous retient ici. »

« Tu auras besoin d'aide pour effacer les traces. » Répliqua le vampire de son ton neutre, sans même lever le nez de son livre. « Et il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Naruto. Puisque j'ai fait tout ce chemin, je peux au moins le saluer. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Que son professeur fasse ce qui lui chante.

Le point avait encore grossi. Lee était indéniablement doué. Pour autant que Sasuke puisse en juger, son rythme n'avait pas changé. Même avec le poids d'un passager en plus…

Le jeune vampire était douloureusement conscient de la sécheresse de sa gorge, et du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas la mettre sur le compte de la soif. Il n'arrivait pas à détendre ses muscles, et l'esquif avançait bien trop lentement… Il n'en distinguait pas encore les contours.

Mais Naruto était à son bord, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Lee n'avait aucune autre raison de revenir.

Sasuke scrutait l'obscurité avec circonspection, toute son attention focalisée sur la forme diffuse que la barque prenait, et les ombres qu'elle transportait. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer deux silhouettes de petite taille. Un battement de cil, et une troisième ombre apparut, penchée sur le rebord de l'esquif.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil. L'ombre reprit sa place à bord, et fut engloutie par les deux autres. Mais Sasuke était sûr de l'avoir vue. Ils étaient trois.

Sasuke soupira. Sakura était venue aussi… Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Et après tout, tant mieux. Il avait peut-être fallu ses imprécations pour achever de convaincre Lee…

La silhouette reparut à plusieurs reprises au cours de la traversée, se penchant à droite ou à gauche de l'embarcation, espérant manifestement apercevoir la rive. Sasuke pensait pouvoir l'identifier…

Sa tension refusait de se relâcher. Même lorsqu'il put distinguer leurs visages, dont la distance voilait les expressions. Sakura à la barre, tournée face à la rive approchante. Lee au milieu, invisible en dehors de la coupe au bol qui dépassait, et des rames qui tournaient assidûment de part et d'autre de la barque. De temps à autre, une tête aux cheveux clairs apparaissait d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Dès qu'ils se furent approchés davantage, Sasuke vit cette tête ouvrir une large bouche, et le vent lui apporta des échos de voix :

« …core loin ? » « Tiens-toi tran… »

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi ils ne les voyaient pas, lui ou la rive. Avant de se rappeler que les humains n'étaient pas nyctalopes. Il salua silencieusement les facultés de Lee, qui était parvenu par on ne savait quel miracle à retrouver son chemin.

Cette pensée fut balayée lorsqu'une clameur de triomphe parvint à ses oreilles, et une main commença à s'agiter fébrilement à droite de la barque. Puis à gauche. Comme s'il avait pu le manquer la première fois…

Il put enfin les voir clairement. D'abord Sakura, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux en pagaille, souriant largement par-dessus ses joues roses, appuyée des deux mains au bord de la barque. Puis Lee, essoufflé mais ramant toujours, le rouge pivoine de son visage contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux. Enfin, Naruto.

Sa tête avait fait une dernière apparition, comme pour confirmer qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés à destination, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Sasuke le vit s'affairer à l'arrière de la barque tandis que Lee lâchait les rames pour dérouler l'amarre. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que Naruto essayait de se lever sans tomber par-dessus bord, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de Lee…

Aussitôt que l'esquif heurta la rive, avant même que Kakashi ne s'empare nonchalamment de l'amarre que Lee lui lança, Naruto sauta sur la terre ferme, à deux pas de Sasuke. Son poing s'écrasa contre sa joue.

Une douleur aiguë lui déchira la mâchoire, suivie d'une vive brûlure. Sasuke recula d'un bond, tenant d'une main son menton lancinant, et fixa Naruto, éberlué.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un large sourire narquois, qui réduisait ses yeux à deux fentes bleues. Puis le poing levé. Des gousses blanches pointaient entre les doigts. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Sasuke identifia l'odeur infecte qui alimentait la fournaise dévorant le bas de son visage.

Le sourire grandit encore, et le bleu disparut pour de bon :

« Maintenant, on est quittes ! »

Un silence estomaqué tomba, et le rire goguenard de Naruto gagna en sonorité. Sasuke tremblait violemment. Ses yeux le piquaient, les alentours avaient viré au rouge. Il frotta furieusement sa joue d'un revers de main. Il ne distinguait plus rien en dehors de la douleur et de la fureur, bordel, sans les gousses putrides serrées dans sa main, il lui aurait arraché la tête…

« Tu… »

Sa langue même le brûlait. Naruto attendait, la mine réjouie, sa tête blonde inclinée d'un air interrogateur. Les tremblements redoublèrent. Sasuke serra les poings. Ses yeux flamboyaient, ses crocs étaient à découvert, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle passion, et Naruto n'avait même pas la décence d'avoir _peur._

Il n'avait jamais eu peur…

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti… »

Naruto lui sourit largement, content d'avoir réussi son effet.

« _Naruto !_ »

Les mots de Sasuke avaient brisé l'hébétude générale. Sakura venait de mettre pied à terre, et avait saisi son compagnon de voyage par le col. Son poing s'abattit sur son crâne.

« Ca ne va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'attaquer Sasuke-kun ? C'est pour ça que tu insistais tant pour venir ? _Où as-tu trouvé cet ail ?_ »

Naruto se laissait hurler dessus, couvrant sa tête de ses bras pour éviter les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir. Lee observait la scène d'un air affolé, peu sûr de la manière dont il convenait d'intervenir, l'amarre oubliée dans sa main. Kakashi en attachait distraitement le bout à sa place, l'œil posé sur les adolescents. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Je viens de le dire : pour qu'on soit quittes ! » Cria Naruto sous la rafale. « C'est à ça que ça sert, l'ail, non ? »

« Je l'ai emportée pour que tu te _défendes,_ pas pour que tu attaques tes amis ! Abruti ! »

Sasuke avait ramassé une poignée de terre et en frictionnait sa joue, les yeux attachés sur leur duo. L'odeur et la brûlure s'estompaient sous ses doigts. La douleur diminuait, et Sasuke commençait à identifier d'autres émotions au milieu de sa fureur… Des émotions qui n'auraient pas dû se marier si bien avec elle.

Naruto était vivant. Encore trop pâle, il flanchait plus sous les coups qu'il n'aurait dû, son visage se crispait davantage… Et il riait. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, comme si réussir à frapper un vampire était un exploit, comme si l'exil n'avait aucune importance…

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke-kun ! » Dit Sakura en se tournant vivement vers lui, se désintéressant pour un temps de sa victime. « Je ne pensais pas que cet idiot allait… Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Sasuke grogna en débarrassant son visage des dernières traces de terre. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur, mais l'odeur persistait.

« Si tu crois qu'un peu d'ail suffit à vaincre un vampire… »

Il fusillait Naruto du regard. Le petit humain lui tira la langue :

« T'es juste mauvais perdant. »

Sakura lui lança un regard furieux, sans que cela affecte la bonne humeur de Naruto. Il fallait pourtant admettre que sa crinière en bataille et ses yeux rougis de sommeil, exorbités de colère, faisaient un bel effet… Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke, son expression fondit en sollicitude.

« Et… le substitut ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Naruto, comme si elle s'en voulait de le désigner par ce terme. « Il a fonctionné… ? »

« Il y a plutôt _intérêt,_ oui. » Dit Naruto en croisant les bras. « J'espère bien qu'on se retrouve pas en cavale pour rien. »

L'irritation de Sasuke s'envenimait. Avec tous les ennuis qu'il s'attirait, Naruto devrait s'estimer chanceux d'être resté en vie si longtemps… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner entièrement tort. Il s'était attendu à ce que cet idiot revienne pour le seul plaisir de lui crier dessus, et d'un point de vue objectif, il avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir…

N'empêche, songea le vampire avec une grimace, il se serait bien passé de l'ail… Ce n'était pas sa faute si Neji était assez cinglé pour lâcher une armée de vampires sur un collégien sous le coup de la jalousie…

« Ca a marché. » Confirma succinctement Sasuke, avant que ses pensées ne puissent s'aventurer plus loin.

Le visage de Sakura s'épanouit.

« Formidable ! » s'exclama Lee, qui semblait rassuré du train plus civil qu'avait pris la conversation. Sasuke se demanda s'il savait seulement de quoi il était question…

« Cool… » Renchérit Naruto d'un ton maussade. Il regarda Sasuke par en dessous, une moue renfrognée sur le visage. « Ca veut dire que t'es revenu me pomper le sang ? Désolé mon pote, ce coup-ci je marche pas. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Sasuke lui-même se sentit soudain confondu, et s'appliqua à le cacher. _Pourquoi_ avait-il tant insisté pour que Naruto franchisse le fleuve ?

Cela avait paru logique, sur le coup… Avoir la confirmation qu'il avait bien échappé à Neji… Mais l'implication de Lee aurait dû suffire. Demander l'aide des chasseurs était trop compliqué. C'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour un simple leurre…

« …Mais tu voudras encore me piquer du sang à un moment donné, non ? » demanda Naruto, méfiant.

« Oui. »

Son ton péremptoire ne parut pas plaire à Naruto. Ils restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence sous l'œil inquiet de Sakura, qui allait nerveusement de l'un à l'autre, hésitant à intervenir, et qui défendre.

Naruto soutenait sans peine son regard. A sa surprise, Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'hostilité sur son visage. Pour la première fois, un certain discernement nuançait le défi. Larges et clairs, toujours trop expressifs, ses yeux le jaugeaient, évaluant si Sasuke valait ou non la peine qu'il continue à donner son sang… Cet examen inopiné le désarçonna.

L'instant s'envola lorsqu'un sourire malicieux revint étirer les lèvres de Naruto.

« Je vois… On t'a jamais appris le mot magique, hein ? » Dit-il, jouant distraitement avec les gousses entre ses doigts. Sasuke se crispa. S'il le prenait comme ça…

« Tu penses m'arrêter avec ces trucs ? » Demanda-t-il, méprisant. « Les animaux ne craignent pas l'ail, figure-toi. Je n'ai qu'à demander à l'un d'entre eux de te l'arracher. Après, tu peux toujours essayer d'utiliser ta propre odeur, c'est assez dissuasif en soi… »

« Ca suffit. »

La voix de Lee l'empêcha d'entendre la réplique de Naruto, et Sasuke dressa brusquement la tête. Kakashi avait posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le modérer. N'y tenant plus, Lee avait fini par intervenir :

« Sasuke… » Dit-il lentement, et l'interpellé remarqua qu'une chaîne pendait au bout de son bras. « Tu ne peux pas exiger de Naruto qu'il te donne son sang quand bon te semble. Si tu essaies de le lui prendre de force… »

« Sasuke-kun ne ferait jamais ça ! » Le coupa Sakura en faisant volte-face. « Il ne disait pas ça sérieusement… » Elle pivota encore sur elle-même pour faire face à Sasuke. « N'est-ce pas ? »

A la fixité de son regard et ses sourcils froncés, le vampire comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une question, ni même d'une requête. Il l'avait déjà agressée par le passé, elle le savait capable de récidiver avec Naruto…

« Sinon… C'est moi qui t'en empêcherai. »

Bouche bée, Naruto regardait Sakura comme s'il hésitait entre bondir de joie et appeler l'asile le plus proche. La jeune humaine ne bronchait pas, son regard vert fixé sur Sasuke. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Sa menace ne pesait pas bien lourd, ils le savaient tous les deux… Mais pour prendre le parti de Naruto et lui faire face, cette fille avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. La fugue les avait rapprochés, semblait-il…

Cela dit, il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce qu'elle prenne subitement la poudre d'escampette avec Naruto… Sasuke grogna. Les humains le prenaient un peu trop facilement par surprise ces derniers temps, et ça ne l'enchantait pas…

« Hé… Je peux me défendre tout seul, merci bien ! » Dit Naruto, enfin remis de sa surprise, en exhibant son poing nauséabond aux deux autres humains. « Surtout, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers Sasuke, « qu'à partir de ce soir, je commence l'entraînement pour devenir chasseur. Alors tâche de pas me sous-estimer, Sasuke-chan… »

« Ca attendra demain. » Dit Sakura en lui assenant un nouveau coup de poing sur le crâne, avant que Sasuke n'ait eu le temps de répondre. « Tu es encore convalescent. »

« Je vais mieux, je te dis ! »

Sasuke sentait une migraine approcher. Naruto était suffisamment insupportable tout seul, et avec l'ajout de Sakura comme source de volume sonore, c'était cent fois pire. Il ne manquerait plus que…

« Sakura-san a raison, Naruto ! » Intervint la voix tonnante de Lee. Sasuke grinça des dents. « Il est hors de question que tu t'épuises ainsi. A l'entraînement, le premier devoir d'un disciple est de veiller sur sa santé. Tu ne passeras pas à la pratique avant de t'être entièrement remis ! »

« Tout ça est bien joli… » Dit la voix tranquille de Kakashi, « mais vous ne comptiez pas passer la nuit à vous disputer ici, je crois ? »

Trois visages humains se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement penaud, et Sasuke put préserver ses tympans intacts. Pour quelques secondes.

« Kakashi-san ! » s'exclama Naruto, « je vous avais pas vu ! …Pourquoi vous vous planquez sous les arbres comme ça ? »

« Vous devez être celui dont Lee nous a parlé… » Dit lentement Sakura, qui toisait le grand vampire avec prudence. « Le professeur de Sasuke-kun… Kakashi Hatake-san ? »

« C'est moi-même. » Répondit la courbe joyeuse de l'œil unique. « Et toi, tu es la jeune Sakura… J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes à ton sujet. » Dit-il en regardant successivement Lee et Naruto d'un air entendu. « Heureux de te revoir aussi, Naruto. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier. « Mes félicitations à tous les deux pour avoir échappé à vos poursuivants. »

Sakura se renfrogna un peu, sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle se méfiait encore, et le peu que Kakashi avait fait de son côté pour aider Naruto la maintenait sur ses gardes. Sasuke ne lui donnait pas tort… Naruto, au contraire, rougit de plaisir :

« Héhé… C'est que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! A propos… » Dit-il en tournant à nouveau son air espiègle vers Sasuke. « J'ai pas envie de camper ici, alors autant qu'on trouve une solution pour cet enfoiré vite fait… »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent : « Une solution pour _toi,_ tu veux dire. Je peux prendre ton sang quand je veux, quoi qu'en pensent tes accompagnateurs, et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Après, débrouille-toi pour survivre. »

« C'est là où tu te goures, connard. » Dit Naruto, sans que son expression ne vacille. « C'est _mon_ sang, et je reviendrai t'en filer si ça me chante. Le reste du temps, je m'entraîne là-bas. » Dit-il en désignant le fleuve. « Et toi, tu restes ici. »

Cet idiot ne manquait pas d'air… Et son assurance était d'autant plus exaspérante qu'elle était fondée. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour retomber sous la coupe de Neji…

« Si tant est que je te laisse partir… » Rétorqua-t-il ente ses dents serrées.

Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à son entourage. S'il l'avait fait, Sasuke aurait sans doute été étonné de la nonchalance avec laquelle Kakashi avait entraîné les deux humains à l'écart et s'obstinait à leur dire à mi-voix de ne pas intervenir, au mépris du tournant quelque peu préoccupant qu'avait pris leur conversation.

« T'as pas le choix. » Dit Naruto en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. « Si je reste ici, tes copains peuvent m'attaquer, et si je meurs, t'auras plus de sang. C'était déjà pas terrible de te laisser avoir pour de la dope, maintenant, si tu veux ta dose, va falloir casquer. »

Imperceptiblement, Sasuke serra le poing. Pour que cette tête de pioche voie à travers son bluff, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait perdu la main… Pourquoi diable avait-il jugé utile de lui expliquer la dépendance vampirique avec cette comparaison, et surtout, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir ce foutu lapsus qui avait révélé à Naruto son propre état… ?

Le collégien ne parut pas remarquer sa tension croissante :

« Mais puisqu'on est quittes, » dit-il en regardant les gousses entre ses doigts d'un air satisfait, « autant faire un marché… »

La frustration de Sasuke s'envola sous le coup de la surprise. Il dévisagea Naruto sans fard, sans que le jeune humain en paraisse incommodé. La légèreté avec laquelle il prenait la situation le confondait. Il y avait sur ce visage un optimisme presque revanchard, dont Sasuke ne savait au juste s'il l'agaçait ou l'amusait. Décidément, s'il y avait une chose qu'il fallait reconnaître à Naruto, c'était sa faculté à réconcilier les contraires…

Parti comme il l'était, Sasuke se serait attendu à ce qu'il refuse de le laisser boire son sang une autre fois. Mais bien sûr, la logique était une notion très abstraite pour Naruto… Et apparemment, il avait d'autres idées en tête.

Le jeune humain pointa brusquement un doigt dans sa direction :

« Je te laisse boire juste la quantité nécessaire pour que tu te calmes, et pas plus d'une fois par semaine. En échange, bats-toi contre moi. »

Un silence sidéré tomba sur le groupe, et perdura une minute entière. Naruto ne parut pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il avait croisé les bras et attendait la réponse de Sasuke, une moue impatiente sur son visage balafré. Sans grand espoir, le jeune vampire chercha sur ce visage une trace de plaisanterie. Mais les larges yeux de l'humain brillaient d'une exultation bravache, dénuée de toute hésitation. La migraine de Sasuke franchit un nouveau seuil.

Il n'était plus à une énormité près, mais tout de même…

« T'as perdu la tête ? » Eclata Sakura, résumant le sentiment général. Sans la main de Kakashi qui venait de se poser sur sa tête, elle aurait probablement essayé de le ramener à la raison à coups de poings. « C'est ça, ton marché ? Donner ton sang et te faire rouer de coups en échange? Oublie ta fierté cinq secondes et essayes d'utiliser ta cervelle, pour une fois ! Sasuke-kun est un vampire ! Tu n'es absolument pas de taille à… »

« Ben quoi ? » Protesta Naruto. « Faut bien qu'on s'entraîne ! C'est le boulot des chasseurs de se battre contre des vampires, non ? On en a un sous la main, autant qu'on en profite… »

Sasuke fut déçu lorsque Sakura ne se chargea pas à sa place de souligner la déficience mentale de son compagnon de voyage. Au contraire, elle parut soudain hésiter, comme si elle réfléchissait sérieusement à sa suggestion…

Le jeune vampire les fixa tour à tour d'un regard éloquent. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Naruto le remarqua avec un temps de retard, lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui.

« Ben quoi ? » Répéta-t-il, offusqué.

« Donc, » dit Sasuke après un soupir excédé, « tu serais prêt à franchir ce fleuve toutes les semaines pour venir te battre, me laisser boire ton sang, et retraverser. Tout ça en une nuit. Je doute que tu survives très longtemps à ce rythme… »

Cela parut ébranler Naruto. Mécontent, il croisa les bras et coula un regard interrogateur jusqu'à Lee, Kakashi et Sakura :

« Y'a pas moyen de faire traverser Sasuke ? »

D'un commun accord, l'humain et le vampire se tournèrent vers Sakura. Mais la question parut embarrasser la jeune fille. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Sasuke remarqua qu'elle fuyait son regard.

« Ca ne fonctionnerait pas… » Dit-elle, évasive, l'œil attaché sur l'esquif ballotté par le courant. « Cette barque est trop petite… »

« Dis toujours. » Insista Naruto, dont le visage s'était éclairé à la perspective d'une solution.

« Ca ne marcherait pas. » Répéta Sakura en secouant la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. « Il faut… Il faudrait transporter Sasuke-kun dans son cercueil… Pour qu'il reste en contact avec sa terre natale… Ca ne tiendrait pas sur cette barque. »

Un silence embarrassé fit suite à ses paroles. Naruto jeta à Sasuke un coup d'œil pensif. Le vampire n'aurait même pas été étonné qu'il lui demande la taille et le poids de son cercueil…

« Tu as raison ! » S'exclama Lee, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. « Il en est question dans Bram Stoker ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu parler d'une solution quelque part… C'est aussi dans ce livre que tu as trouvé l'incapacité des vampires à franchir les fleuves, Sakura-san ? »

« Oui… » Hésita Sakura, que la présence du jeune chasseur semblait incommoder singulièrement. Ses yeux s'attardaient souvent sur sa coupe au bol et ses énormes sourcils. « Mais ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup… Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point on peut se fier à cet auteur, et même si cette méthode fonctionne, on ne peut pas s'en servir… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! » L'interrompit Lee en collant à nouveau sa main contre sa tempe. Peut-être l'état de ses nerfs y était-il pour quelque chose, mais Sasuke eut l'impression que le chasseur criait encore plus fort quand il s'adressait à Sakura… « Je peux aider Naruto à retraverser chaque semaine, cela me fera un excellent échauffement ! De toute façon, je suis chargé de veiller sur lui, je ne peux pas le laisser revenir seul sur cette rive… »

« … « Echauffement » ? » Répéta Sakura avec un regard lourd de sens pour les joues rouges de Lee.

« Crois-moi, » dit Kakashi en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, « tel que je connais son maître, ce terme convient parfaitement. Et tu ferais bien de t'y préparer… »

Sakura déglutit. Mais leur conversation parut enthousiasmer Naruto.

« Eh bah voilà ! » Dit il en adressant un sourire de triomphe à Sasuke. « Gros Sourcils s'occupe du trajet, comme ça on peut se battre quand on veut ! »

« Et ça ne te pose aucun problème de perdre du sang juste après t'être battu ? » Demanda Sasuke, dubitatif.

« Si tu crois que ça m'est jamais arrivé… » Dit Naruto en haussant les épaules. « Et à mon avis, je risque de perdre plus de sang en tant que chasseur que dans des combats de rues. En prends pas trop et ça ira. »

« J'ai besoin de beaucoup de sang… » Fit remarquer Sasuke, avec davantage de lenteur.

De là venait le principal problème pour Naruto comme pour lui. Ce « marché » était stupide. Tout ce que Naruto y gagnerait, c'était de s'épuiser deux fois plus vite. Lui aussi se surestimait…

« Faux. »

Complètement pris de court, Sasuke fixa le visage espiègle de Naruto. Loin de bluffer, il y avait une réelle assurance derrière ce monosyllabe, et le jeune humain avait la mine réjouie de ceux qui en savent plus sur la situation que les premiers concernés. Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Ce type n'en finissait pas de jouer avec ses nerfs…

En voyant son expression, Naruto eut la décence de nuancer son ton :

« Bon, je sais pas grand-chose de tes histoires de sang… Mais c'est pas la première fois que je dois des comptes à un drogué. »

Ignorant superbement les ondes négatives jumelles de Sasuke et de Sakura, que Kakashi retenait d'une main ferme en lisant son livre, Naruto poursuivit sur sa lancée avec entrain, fier de pouvoir étaler sa science des bas fonds :

« Une fois, y'en a un qui m'a fait un sale coup, et j'ai dû lui livrer ses saloperies pendant six semaines avant de réussir à m'en tirer… » Dit-il avec une grimace. Son regard s'attarda sur Sakura, et il enchaîna rapidement : « Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était pas fait pour moi… Je l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, son dealer. Et crois-moi si tu veux, lui et ses potes se sont contentés de farine pendant six semaines ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil tandis que Naruto partait d'un long ricanement. Il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne en venir au fait. De toute façon, estima-t-il, Sakura avait l'air suffisamment scandalisée pour deux, et Lee suffisamment consterné.

« Ces andouilles se figuraient que j'avais trop les jetons pour tenter quoi que ce soit, » poursuivit Naruto, une fois remis de son hilarité, « ils ont rien grillé du tout ! Donc, si tu mélanges juste la quantité qu'il faut de cocaïne avec de la farine, ça passe. Ils croient qu'ils ont ingurgité leur dose habituelle, et du coup ils tiennent plus longtemps. Et moi, j'avais la paix. »

Il conclut ses explications avec un sourire entendu à l'adresse de Sasuke. Ce dernier se retint à grand-peine de lui faire manger ses dents. Sans l'odeur de l'ail, il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu…

« Naruto… » Gronda-t-il, « tu me prends pour _quoi ?_ »

Le sourire ne fit que s'élargir :

« Justement. Tu vaux mieux que ces nazes, non ? Si eux ont pu tenir le coup avec ma combine, y'a pas de raison que t'y arrives pas. »

Etrangement, ces mots le calmèrent un peu. Il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment, mais au fond, quand il s'agissait de Naruto, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose…

Sasuke se détourna avec un « hn » peu expressif, que Naruto parut interpréter comme un assentiment. Le vampire se hâta de le détromper :

« Ca n'arrangerait pas mes affaires que tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital, je t'aurais pris moins de sang de toute façon. » Souligna-t-il. « Mais ça m'arrangerait encore moins que tu redeviennes comateux pour un coup de poing. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me battre contre toi. »

« Hé ! Je t'ai dit de pas me sous-estimer, connard ! »

« Naruto, » les interrompit la voix de Sakura, plus calme qu'auparavant, mais toujours avec une note d'irritation, « tu es un être humain. Chasseur ou non, ça fait une énorme différence. Et au mieux, tu es un débutant. »

Naruto se tourna vers elle et fut sur le point de répliquer, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur Lee et la chaîne qui pendait au bout de son bras. Ils revinrent à Sasuke, et une soudaine inspiration le frappa :

« Je sais ! T'as qu'à t'entraîner avec nous ! »

Sasuke n'aurait pas cru Naruto capable de le prendre par surprise autant de fois dans la même soirée, et à ce point-là. Il fallait croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien… Et à ce stade, il doutait arriver un jour à s'y habituer.

« En tant que…chasseur ? » Hésita Lee, partageant l'incompréhension générale.

« Ben oui. » Dit Naruto sur un ton d'évidence. « Gaara a bien appris, lui. Et puis, » ajouta-t-il avec davantage de sérieux, « pour redevenir humain, faudra que t'affrontes le vampire qui t'a transformé, pas vrai ? Alors pendant que tu y es, autant que tu deviennes chasseur… Par contre, » dit-il en retrouvant son sourire de défi, « une fois humain, tu seras jamais meilleur chasseur que moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Sasuke se retrouve à court de mots. Etant donné le quotient intellectuel de son interlocuteur, cela commençait à devenir insultant… Et le plus inquiétant dans tout ça était qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre colère.

« …Humain ? » Répéta la voix sourde de Sakura. « Sasuke-kun peut redevenir humain… ? »

« T'en penses quoi, Gros Sourcils ? » Demanda Naruto, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue, pivotant sur lui-même pour faire face au chasseur. « Ca te gêne pas de donner des leçons à un salaud ? »

Lee se crispa en entendant le surnom, mais le reste de la phrase le lui fit vite oublier. Son regard alla de Naruto à Sasuke d'un air songeur, encore perplexe. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Sakura, qui le regardait à présent avec un visage rayonnant d'espoir. Le chasseur s'empourpra, et s'empressa de se tourner à nouveau vers Sasuke :

« Je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre une telle initiative… Et il te faudrait des armes adaptées… » Dit-il lentement. Mais à mesure qu'il parlait, l'enthousiasme de Naruto paraissait le gagner, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : « Mais personnellement, je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Je ne manquerai pas de faire part à mon maître de ta suggestion, Naruto ! »

« …Si tu le souhaites, naturellement. » Ajouta Lee un ton plus bas à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre. Presque malgré lui, son regard glissa jusqu'à Kakashi. Le vampire avait cessé de lire. Il lui rendit son regard, l'expression insondable.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà essayé de percer les secrets de l'art de Gaara, et avait plusieurs fois failli y laisser la vie. Finalement, il avait dû renoncer. Kakashi le savait. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas recherché son approbation à l'époque, et il n'en avait pas besoin maintenant. Il se tourna vers Lee.

« Je trouverai les armes moi-même. »

Le sourire de Lee s'agrandit. Mais il était sans commune mesure avec celui de Naruto :

« Ca marche ! Mais d'ici à ce que tu les trouves, j'aurai pris de l'avance. Reste pas trop à la traîne, Sasuke, je vais pas t'attendre ! »

Sasuke renifla de mépris, sans parvenir à effacer tout à fait le sourire qui prenait forme sur son visage : « Tu rêves… »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui tira la langue.

Après quoi il pivota sur ses talons, et s'élança vers la barque :

« Ok ! Maintenant que c'est réglé, on retraverse, on dort, et dès demain, on commence l'entraînement ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ? » Dit Sakura en grinçant des dents, sans mettre un réel enthousiasme dans son reproche, trop occupée qu'elle était à étouffer un bâillement. « Ca va aller, Lee ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une nuance d'inquiétude. « Ca fait déjà deux traversées, et il est tard… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Répondit aussitôt Lee, dont le visage atteignit un rouge plus prononcé encore. « Je pourrais t'emmener au bout du monde à la seule force de ces bras ! »

La jeune fille se hérissa sous ce débordement de dévotion, et dissimula son embarras derrière des remerciements balbutiés. Lee s'attaqua aussitôt au nœud de l'amarre avec une ardeur renouvelée tandis que Naruto tirait dessus pour rapprocher la barque du rivage.

Sakura, cependant, tardait à les rejoindre. Elle était parvenue à se rapprocher subrepticement de Sasuke, et paraissait peu disposée à s'éloigner. Le jeune vampire, pour sa part, avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la barque qui venait de rebondir contre la rive sous les jurons de Naruto, et à la semaine qu'il lui faudrait attendre avant que cette barque ne revienne sur cette rive…

« …Tu peux vraiment redevenir humain ? »

La question ne le surprit pas, mais Sasuke mit plusieurs secondes à formuler une réponse.

« En théorie. »

Il entendit Sakura déglutir. Lee était parvenu de justesse à convaincre Naruto d'attendre que la barque soit fixe avant de monter à bord. Ils conjuguaient à présent leurs efforts pour la stabiliser.

La chaleur d'une main humaine posée sur son bras détourna son attention, et Sasuke rencontra les yeux de Sakura, rouges de sommeil… et peut-être d'autre chose. Ses doigts avaient frissonné au contact de sa peau, avant d'affermir leur prise.

« N'abandonne pas… D'accord ? »

Le regard de Sasuke glissa à nouveau jusqu'à la barque. Naruto était parvenu à se hisser à bord, et essorait distraitement sa manche droite, absorbé par sa conversation avec Kakashi.

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui demandait… Et lorsqu'il acquiesça, le jeune vampire ne sut pas davantage à quoi il s'engageait. Mais lorsque la jeune fille lâcha son bras, elle parut rassurée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-elle en regardant l'embarcation à son tour, « je ne laisserai pas cet idiot se tuer à la tâche. »

Sasuke eut un mince sourire approbateur, que Sakura lui rendit au centuple. Il retrouva rapidement son sérieux :

« Ne revenez pas avant deux semaines. Il faut à tout prix éviter que les autres vampires découvrent où vous vous cachez. Nous allons espacer les rendez-vous, à intervalles irréguliers. Je vous dirai quand revenir. De votre côté, cherchez d'autres endroits où le courant ralentit. Mieux vaut se retrouver sur des rives différentes. »

Sakura écoutait attentivement, les yeux écarquillés pour chasser le sommeil. Dès qu'il eut fini, elle hocha la tête.

« Mais toi, tu pourras tenir tout ce temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix hésitante.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton sec. « Inquiète-toi plutôt pour Naruto… Je suppose qu'ils ne font pas de transfusions, de l'autre côté ? »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

« Sans doute pas… Et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'endroit où dormir… » Admit-elle. « Mais avec l'aide de Lee-san, ça devrait être plus facile de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien nous loger. N'importe quel pêcheur paierait cher pour un tel rameur. »

« Je ferai en sorte que Naruto ne s'épuise pas. » Promit-elle, l'air grave. « Toi, prends seulement le strict nécessaire… Naruto n'a peut-être pas tort: en buvant un peu de son sang en plus de… celui d'autres humains, cela pourrait suffire à contrer la dépendance… »

Sasuke acquiesça. C'était sa meilleure chance contre Neji, et il avait bien l'intention de la tenter.

Un court silence s'installa. Sakura dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, avant de remarquer les trois paires d'yeux posées sur eux.

Lee et Naruto étaient tous deux à bord de la barque. Le chasseur tenait l'amarre d'une main, agrippant une solide touffe d'herbes de l'autre pour éviter à l'esquif de s'éloigner de la rive. Il regardait successivement l'humaine et le vampire, et la consternation se lisait facilement sur ses traits. L'expression de Naruto reflétait la sienne, en plus renfrogné. Visiblement, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas intervenir.

A l'autre bout de l'amarre, la partie visible du visage de Kakashi incarnait l'ennui le plus total.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous attarder. » Dit-il poliment lorsque les yeux de Sakura rencontrèrent le sien. « La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Ces charmantes retrouvailles devront attendre votre prochain rendez-vous. »

Sakura vira au rouge brique. Après un hâtif au revoir, elle reprit sa place à l'avant de la barque. Lee la regarda faire sans un mot, lâcha la rive, et rembobina l'amarre avec des gestes lents. L'esquif pivota sur lui-même sous la poussée du courant, et Sasuke rencontra le visage bougon de Naruto, assis à l'arrière. Un sourire tordu vint en atténuer le reproche :

« A la prochaine, connard. »

La barque s'éloigna. Les gestes de Lee étaient plus lourds, et Naruto eut amplement le temps d'agiter le bras en signe d'adieu pour Kakashi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Sasuke sut qu'ils étaient hors de vue des humains.

« Le lien se manifeste d'une manière bien étrange, chez lui. » Remarqua Kakashi d'un ton détaché.

Le jeune vampire lui jeta un regard venimeux. L'odeur laissée par le poing de Naruto ne s'était pas complètement estompée.

« Enfin… Il est tout de même revenu, et Sakura aussi. » Enchaîna son professeur, sans quitter la barque des yeux. « N'abuse pas de leur confiance.»

Sasuke l'ignora. Il n'avait pas demandé à Sakura de s'en mêler, et l'obsession de Neji ne l'arrangeait pas plus que Naruto. Au fond, ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à leur propre stupidité. Contrairement à eux, Sasuke n'était pas suffisamment cinglé pour tomber amoureux à treize ans…

Quoique, se rappela-t-il, il en aurait bientôt quatorze. Non que cela change quoi que ce soit.

Et puis merde, Naruto était un gars…

« Ne retourne pas à Oto. »

Sasuke sursauta violemment, et fusilla Kakashi du regard. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, le vieux vampire savait à quoi s'en tenir, pourquoi remettre ça maintenant…

L'œil unique de Kakashi le regardait avec sa nonchalance coutumière, comme s'il lui avait simplement souhaité le bonsoir. Son expression ne se modifia pas lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« En t'entraînant sous l'égide d'un chasseur, tu t'exposes davantage. Konoha est isolé, mais Gai et Lee n'en font pas moins partie du réseau clandestin. Tôt ou tard, des chasseurs moins scrupuleux entendront parler de toi. » Son œil suivit distraitement le vol d'un moustique. « Inutile de te dire qu'Orochimaru s'est forgé une solide réputation. Si Suna a vent de tes liens avec lui… »

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. » Dit Sasuke d'un ton tranchant.

Kakashi lui laissa le dernier mot, et ils regardèrent ensemble l'esquif s'éloigner dans la brume.

* * *

Au bout d'une minute, Sasuke s'accroupit et posa une main au sol, inspectant l'herbe piétinée. Des griffes surgirent et commencèrent à gratter la terre tandis que le museau du jeune loup inspectait le sol en quête des odeurs les plus nettes. Le loup borgne se joignit à lui, et à leurs efforts combinés, ils jetèrent dans le fleuve la terre que les humains avaient piétinée, et couvrirent le reste de celle sur laquelle la meute de loups avait marché. Toutes les trente secondes environ, le loup noir se tournait vers le fleuve. Kakashi restait absorbé par son labeur.

Sasuke était entêté, il ne lui ferait pas entendre raison avec des sermons. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Après cet avertissement, au moins serait-il sur ses gardes. Kakashi ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour Naruto non plus. Et qui sait ? L'influence qu'il avait sur Sasuke combinée à la fierté du jeune vampire viendrait peut-être à bout de la dépendance et de l'instinct. Son élève l'avait déjà surpris par le passé, et Naruto était plus imprévisible encore. En outre, Lee et Sakura veillaient sur eux. Il leur ferait confiance.

C'était autre chose qui préoccupait Kakashi.

Lee en savait trop, sans doute plus qu'il ne lui avait laissé entendre, et il en informerait les hautes instances des chasseurs. Qui plus est, à présent que les Hyuuga avaient rompu leur part du contrat avec Naruto, ce dernier se sentirait certainement libre de révéler tout ce qu'il savait à son sempai… Sasuke serait menacé, mais il ne serait pas le premier exposé.

Le loup borgne flaira le sol avec circonspection tandis que Sasuke continuait à envoyer des volées de terre dans l'eau. Une fois mis au courant du cas de Sasuke et surtout de l'existence d'alchimistes coopérant avec les vampires, des chasseurs étrangers interviendraient certainement. Bientôt, humain ou vampire, plus personne ne serait en sécurité au manoir Hyuuga. Avec la disparition de Naruto, Hiashi s'y préparait. Finalement, il avait raison de croire que le jeune humain bénéficiait de la protection des chasseurs…

Mais Kakashi n'était pas disposé à lui révéler où se trouvait Naruto. De toute façon, le chef Hyuuga était coincé. Si un village de chasseurs décidait de tenter quoi que ce soit contre les vampires de Konoha, Hiashi n'aurait d'autre choix que d'opter pour le camp de ses associés. et la guerre éclaterait.

Après une dernière inspection, le loup gris se redressa sur ses pattes et s'ébroua. Sasuke persista plusieurs secondes, tournant en cercles concentriques autour de la terre retournée. Finalement, il s'en détourna à son tour, et secoua sa fourrure noire. Après un dernier regard pour l'esquif dont la silhouette sombre se détachait encore sur le fleuve, le jeune loup revint à pas lents jusqu'à la forêt, et suivit les traces de la meute en sens inverse. Kakashi le laissa prendre un peu d'avance, et lui emboîta le pas.

Il préviendrait Hinata. Inutile encore de s'alarmer, Suna et Kumo étaient occupés ailleurs, par des problèmes autrement plus pressants. Mais dans l'éventualité d'une intervention de l'un ou de l'autre, l'héritière des Hyuuga devait se tenir prête.

Le loup émit un grondement bref. C'était mettre un lourd fardeau sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et les événements récents ne lui faciliteraient pas les choses… Mais elle n'avait pas perdu la confiance du renégat, et ce facteur pourrait s'avérer déterminant pour la suite. Le moment venu, Hinata serait peut-être la seule avec suffisamment d'autorité et d'idéalisme pour sauver son clan de la disparition. Et ses projets avec lui.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la première partie d'_Une Heure avant l'aube_. Les frontières sont ouvertes, et la face du monde s'en trouvera transfigurée ! Vous découvrirez les profondeurs insoupçonnées de l'univers vampirique, des chasseurs sans merci et des complots infâââmes !

…Vous me dites si j'en fais trop ?

Plus sérieusement, la seconde partie de l'histoire sera bien plus courte que la première, et pour ceux qui s'attendent à des persos mûrs et fringants au prochain chapitre, je préfère briser vos espoirs tout de suite : pas d'ellipse de deux ans et demi ici, mes persos resteront des marmots. Désolée. Je me refuse à franchir la barre _Shippuden_, et de toute façon, les événements vont s'enchaîner très vite…


	17. Interlude: le désert

**Une Heure avant l'aube**

Série : Naruto pre-Shippuden. C'est-à-dire l'époque où la regrettée équipe 7 faisait office de personnage principal.

Auteur : Nadramon

Genre : Amatrice de fantastique oblige, une bonne dose d'amours plus ou moins malheureuses et de créatures démoniaques. Sur FFnet, ça se traduit par Romance/Supernatural.

Couples : A propos d'amours malheureuses, y'a toujours que des sens uniques. X) GaaHinaNaruSakuSasuNaru, TenNejiSasu, InoSasu, sans oublier le petit dernier qui n'aura surpris personne : LeeSaku. Comme ça plus aucun « canon » de pre-Shippuden ne manque à l'appel.

Disclaimer : Une « prophétie des crapauds » qui fait de Naruto le prochain messie ? Itachi en défenseur de la paix dans le monde ? Sasuke en Terminator ? _Deux gros plans successifs sur les parties génitales d'un tatou géant ? _…Je crois que je me passerai des droits d'auteur, merci.

**WARNINGS :** Au cas où vous seriez devenus gâteux avec mes délais monstrueux, je vous rappelle que cette histoire inclut vampires, pré pubères homosexuels ou psychopathes, bastons, gros mots, alchimie boiteuse et autres joyeusetés de la même farine.

**_FAQ_ _(Frequently Asked Questions)_ : **

Vous avez été très nombreux à me demander combien de chapitres/parties/volumes/bibliothèques il restait avant la fin de cette fanfiction, qui a déjà il est vrai atteint une longueur respectable. Je suis au moins sûre d'une chose : cette seconde partie sera la dernière. Pour ce qui est des chapitres, sans compter cet interlude, il en reste approximativement _**six**_, très certainement de taille monstrueuse. Voilà, maintenant vous savez à quoi vous attendre. 8)

**Résumé de la première partie :**

_Lancé sur les traces de l'agresseur de Sakura, Naruto trouve le coupable en la personne de Sasuke, et croise la route des vampires Moegi et Kakashi. Tous trois semblent étrangement réticents à l'attaquer. Avec l'aide de Moegi, il découvre le refuge des vampires : un manoir au cœur de la forêt, appartenant au clan Hyuuga. En confrontant sa camarade de classe Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto apprend que sa famille pratique l'alchimie depuis des siècles, utilisant les vampires pour leurs recherches et leur donnant leur sang en échange. Il s'avère que c'est Hinata qui interdisait aux vampires de s'en prendre à Naruto, et c'est encore elle qui dissuade les Hyuuga de le tuer pour avoir découvert leur secret. En effet, elle est la seule à pouvoir contrôler Gaara, un ancien chasseur de vampires devenu vampire lui-même, craint de tous ses semblables. La jeune fille convainc Naruto de revoir son opinion des vampires en lui parlant de son projet pour les faire redevenir humains grâce à l'alchimie, un projet dont les cobayes sont Gaara et Sasuke._

_ De son côté, ce dernier lutte contre la dépendance qu'exerce sur lui le sang de Neji Hyuuga. Sa route croise celle du chasseur Rock Lee, qui surprend un soir une conversation entre Sasuke et Naruto et apprend l'implication du clan Hyuuga dans les affaires de vampirisme. Entretemps, il s'avère que le sang de Naruto peut agir comme substitut pour celui de Neji. Comme cela perturbe les plans de l'alchimiste, Neji monte les Hyuuga contre Naruto et organise son exécution. Alertée par la vampire Ino, Sakura aide Naruto à s'enfuir de Konoha et à franchir le fleuve, échappant ainsi aux vampires, qui ne peuvent traverser l'eau courante. Lee et Kakashi retrouvent leur trace et leur proposent de rejoindre les rangs des chasseurs de Konoha. Sasuke apprend leur localisation par Ino, et Naruto suggère alors qu'il s'entraîne avec eux, en échange de quoi il reviendra sur cette rive pour lui donner son sang. Kakashi, cependant, se doute que les chasseurs de Konoha alerteront leurs collègues étrangers sur les anomalies vampiriques, auquel cas la guerre pourrait être à leur porte._

Réponses aux reviews :

_Driing :_ Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, et je ne m'excuserai jamais assez d'avoir mis un an et demi à te répondre… Du coup, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si tu liras ma réponse un jour. Mais comme respecter le caractère des persos a toujours été ma priorité, et que c'est ce qui t'a le plus marqué, je tenais à te dire merci. ToT Si tu me lis toujours, j'espère que la suite ne décevra pas tes attentes.

_CraC craK Belin :_ Tu m'auras suivie longtemps, je te dois tout mon respect, et j'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé. Pour répondre à ta question, Bram Stoker est l'auteur de _Dracula,_ que je cite comme référence au chapitre 1, et que manifestement Sakura et Lee ont lu avec assiduité. Un classique, et incontournable pour tous ceux qui s'intéressent aux vampires.

_Maanon :_ J'aurais mis le temps, mais...la suite est là ! 83 Merci pour ta review !

_Anglique : _TOT NON, je n'ai pas laissé tombé ni oublié ! Je suis juste un monstre de lenteur… Vraiment désolée ! Je comprendrais très bien que tu en aies marre de mes délais monumentaux… Mais merci infiniment pour tes deux review, ça m'épate que tu puisses être si patiente. Allez, je te promets de mener cette fic à son terme, et j'en crèverai s'il le faut !

_Hanamori :_ Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Tu peux lire la suite ! X3

Lecteurs, remerciez Hanamori, sa review a été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Je vous dois à tous de plates excuses : ça fait des mois que cet interlude est terminé, mais vu sa taille minuscule, je m'étais promis de finir le chapitre suivant avant de le poster. Il me semblait moins cruel de vous planter après la fin de la seconde partie plutôt qu'après un tout petit interlude… Mais certains d'entre vous commencent à douter de ma survie, et je me devais de revenir vous rassurer.

Alors à l'avenir, en cas de doute, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM, comme ça je pourrai confirmer que je bosse sur le chapitre suivant. Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez me retrouver sur LiveJournal (lien « Homepage » sur mon profil FFnet) et m'y envoyer des messages anonymes, auxquels je pourrai répondre directement.

Pour l'heure, vous avez assez attendu, et je commence officiellement la seconde partie de ma fic avec le résumé ci-dessus, auquel vous pourrez vous référer en cas d'oubli sur la trame principale. Merci infiniment à _PoseidonDemon, Yuuki Momoru, Yaku Hana, Amethyste-gracieuse, dragonwing4, May-Cat, EstrellaYYa _et _HortenseCortes_ pour leur soutien ! Sans vous, il y a longtemps que j'aurais lâché l'affaire.

* * *

_The darkness is thickening, breathing gets harder  
The balance is off, some take more than give back,  
The attitude, ignorance, proved to be fatal_ (Sonata Arctica: _It won't fade_)

_**Interlude: Le désert**_

Si la superstition les désignait sous le terme de « morts vivants », la survie des vampires dépendait en réalité de l'écosystème, comme pour n'importe quelle créature terrestre. Inutile de s'encombrer avec des terreurs de bonnes femmes. Les simples d'esprit pouvaient appeler leur force titanesque « maléfique » si ça leur chantait, cette puissance n'était pas gratuite, et les chasseurs savaient tirer profit de ses contraintes.

Pour l'essentiel, il fallait aux vampires de la nourriture en abondance, des endroits où se cacher, et surtout, où conserver leur terre natale.

Les bois répondaient bien à ces exigences, les forêts montagneuses en particulier. Pourvu qu'il y ait un village à proximité, les vampires n'avaient qu'à trouver un bosquet d'arbres ou un rocher colossal sous lequel enterrer leur cercueil avec un peu de leur terre natale à l'intérieur. Découvrir leur cachette pouvait prendre des années, même aux natifs de la région.

Puis l'infection commençait. Le vampire trouvait une proie, l'attirait à sa cachette, et après plusieurs visites, en faisait sa compagne. Sous la tutelle de son aîné, le vampire nouveau-né apprenait l'art de la dissimulation et de la chasse, revenait s'abreuver du sang de ses proches, et gagnait en puissance. Puis il transformait une victime à son tour, et le virus se propageait.

Le vampirisme avait fait du chemin. De village en village, de villes en contrées, les créatures s'étaient multipliées comme du chiendent. Presque aucun pays n'était épargné.

Mais Suna serait certainement la dernière infectée.

Bâtie en plein désert autour d'une oasis, la vaste forteresse de pierre, avec ses murs lissés par le sable et le vent, se fondait aisément au milieu des dunes. Mieux que les hauts murs de pierre, des kilomètres de sable l'abritaient du fléau qui rongeait le monde extérieur : la plus épaisse couche de terre ne pouvait isoler totalement un vampire du soleil de plomb qui frappait la région, dont les rayons s'infiltraient par les plus petites interstices des cercueils. Même si le vampire tentait d'ensevelir son cercueil sous le sable durant la journée et de voyager de nuit, la trop grande quantité de minéraux empêchait les rayons lunaires d'atteindre la terre dont il s'enveloppait, et la créature se vidait rapidement de ses forces. A la nuit tombée, le cercueil se serait profondément enfoncé sous le sable, et le vampire à l'intérieur n'aurait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'extraire aux tonnes de minéraux qui le recouvraient.

Une barrière naturelle que les habitants de Suna avaient longtemps crue infranchissable.

Mais depuis bientôt sept ans, les chasseurs vivaient dans la crainte. Plus personne ne pouvait prétendre au titre de civil : chaque habitant, dès son plus jeune âge, était initié à la chasse, et nul ne sortait de nuit sans ses armes. Dès le coucher du soleil, les portes étaient barricadées et enduites d'ail.

Il avait suffi d'une fois pour que des années de certitudes soient jetées aux orties…

C'est avec cette pensée amère en tête que l'adolescent poussa la lourde porte de sa maison et sortit, un pieu de petite taille serré dans sa main.

Les contours arrondis des bâtiments brillaient d'une pâle lueur bleutée sous la lune. Des rues désertes les contournaient en tracés sinueux, et se perdaient dans les ténèbres. Poussé par le vent, le sable s'engouffrait en sifflant dans le dédale de pierre. En dehors de ce chuintement, le silence était total.

L'adolescent referma précautionneusement la porte, sans quitter les rues sombres du regard. Seule la position des étoiles indiquait que la nuit touchait à sa fin. Aucune lumière n'était discernable à l'horizon. Il était encore trop tôt pour se croire à l'abri des vampires…

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme tira sa capuche sur son front pour mieux se protéger du vent, et s'engagea dans les ruelles. Les ténèbres engloutirent rapidement sa silhouette noire. Sans lâcher le pieu, ni baisser sa garde, il ne cessait de pester intérieurement. Il avait suffi d'une infiltration, qu'un vampire parvienne à franchir les murs et à s'enfuir indemne, pour que le village entier sombre dans la paranoïa. Il était évident que cette folie du buveur de sang n'avait pas d'autre motif. Une vulgaire provocation, qui avait mis dans le mille. Franchement exaspérant.

Il fallait vraiment que ces vampires soient sûrs d'eux pour envoyer l'un des leurs jusque sur leur territoire, dans le seul but d'alarmer les chasseurs. Ou ils se moquaient ouvertement de leurs efforts, ou cette bravade avait un tout autre sens.

Il y avait longtemps que les chasseurs de Suna avaient cessé de traiter les vampires comme des proies puissantes, mais stupides, aveuglées par leur soif de sang. Les créatures avaient évolué, et la réputation de leur ruse n'était plus à faire. Plutôt que réaffirmer leur supériorité en semant la déroute parmi les chasseurs, ce coup d'éclat visait certainement à cacher autre chose. Une chose que Suna, plongée dans la terreur d'une éventuelle invasion, n'était pas en état d'envisager…

Par pure habitude, le jeune chasseur ajusta ses lunettes infrarouges contre ses yeux et scruta les rues rougies qu'il connaissait par cœur, sans interrompre sa progression. Aucun mouvement suspect. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à en trouver. Si les vampires s'étaient vraiment sentis assez puissants pour les envahir, ils l'auraient fait sept ans auparavant, au lieu de les provoquer en traversant le désert. Mais la consigne était la consigne, et les hautes instances de Suna ne laissaient rien au hasard. Le danger était réel, et la sécurité avait été renforcée en conséquence.

Mais elles n'avaient pas été assez stupides pour jouer le jeu des vampires. Les dirigeants du village se doutaient qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion. Ces buveurs de sang préparaient quelque chose, et des enquêteurs avaient été dépêchés à travers le monde pour découvrir quoi.

L'adolescent arrivait à destination. Ce n'était qu'un bâtiment ordinaire, qui se fondait parmi les maisons rondes, isolées les unes des autres par des chemins tortueux qui se ressemblaient tous. Sa vue n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Pourtant, le jeune chasseur déglutit péniblement en approchant sa façade.

Il n'était devenu chasseur que tout récemment, peu d'informations parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Mais il avait fourni des résultats rapides, que personne n'hésitait à qualifier de stupéfiants pour son âge. Et cette nuit, il se verrait confier sa première mission à l'étranger. Il allait prendre une part active à l'enquête…

Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Après un dernier regard autour de lui, le jeune homme rangea ses lunettes et frappa cinq coups au battant de la porte. Une ombre passa devant la lorgnette aux reflets carmins pratiquée dans le bois. On retrouvait cette même tâche rouge sur toutes les portes alentours, comme un œil fixé sur la nuit. Six ans plus tôt, un renforcement de la sécurité avait exigé leur aménagement. Chaque fois qu'un villageois rentrait chez lui, ses proches étaient tenus de vérifier sa chaleur corporelle à travers cette lorgnette avant d'ouvrir la porte. En dessous d'un certain seuil, la personne était tuée sur le champ.

L'adolescent fut tenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Jusqu'ici, aucun cas n'avait été répertorié. Cette fois encore, la porte s'ouvrit après une minute d'examen. Les vampires avaient vraiment bien réussi leur coup…

La vue de l'homme dans l'embrasure interrompit ses imprécations silencieuses. Son propre enseignant se tenait là, en uniforme, son visage peinturluré l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de tête. Le jeune chasseur mit une seconde à se remettre de son étonnement, puis inclina humblement la tête et franchit le seuil.

Son maître se déplaçait en personne pour cette mission ? Cela faisait pourtant quatre mois qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chaperon. Si un chasseur de sa trempe avait été demandé, c'était que la mission elle-même l'exigeait. La tâche s'annonçait plus importante que prévue…

Mais une plus grande surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur :

« Temari ! »

Cette fois, il avait été incapable de se contenir. Il venait d'apercevoir sa sœur aînée, en uniforme de chasseur elle aussi, adossée à l'un des épais murs du bâtiment, son regard rivé sur la porte comme si elle voyait à travers le nouveau venu.

A son exclamation, les yeux de la jeune fille se focalisèrent sur lui. Seul le froncement accentué de ses sourcils témoigna de sa désapprobation pour le manque de contenance dont il venait de faire preuve, à la stupéfaction du jeune homme. Elle l'avait habitué à des réprimandes à voix haute.

Il entendit à peine la remarque sèche que lui fit son maître en refermant la porte. Circonspect, il regardait le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de la jeune fille, blanchi par de longs mois passés à l'étranger, durant lesquels elle ne sortait plus qu'à la nuit.

L'initiation de Temari avait été plus rapide encore que la sienne. Nul ne mettait en doute ses capacités de chasseresse, et encore moins son sang-froid. Il en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Et en cet instant, la tension qui émanait d'elle était presque palpable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer… ?

« Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, » dit leur maître, « le temps est venu de mettre nos informations en commun. Kankurô, en tant que nouvelle unité de terrain, je t'invite à commencer. »

L'adolescent réprima un sursaut, et se redressa. Ce faisant, il s'autorisa un regard vers sa sœur, et son air perplexe le conforta un peu.

Si cette mission était si importante, pourquoi se contenter d'une équipe de trois personnes, dont une nouvelle recrue ? Qui plus est, choisir des unités ayant des liens trop étroits allait à l'encontre du règlement le plus basique.

« Sabaku no Kankurô, affecté à la collecte d'informations pour une mission de reconnaissance au pays du Feu, » récita le jeune chasseur, de la manière la plus concise que le règlement susmentionné autorisait. Les réponses viendraient en temps voulu. « Les opérations seront concentrées autour du village de Konoha, dont le niveau d'infection s'est stabilisé entre 6 et 7 depuis plusieurs décennies. Un rapport récent a signalé des anomalies vampiriques dans le secteur, nécessitant une enquête sur le terrain. »

Il aurait été mal placé pour critiquer les décisions de ses supérieurs, mais le peu qu'il savait de Konoha lui faisait déjà douter du bien-fondé de cette histoire.

La priorité de Suna était d'en apprendre plus sur l'organisation vampirique qui était parvenue à infiltrer un de ses membres dans la ville, et d'en anéantir tous les éléments. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer à un nid de vampires qui s'entretenait lui-même sans chercher à se propager. A sa connaissance, Konoha était même l'un des nids les plus stables du pays du Feu, naturellement propice aux buveurs de sang. Si Suna se donnait la peine d'envoyer une patrouille en reconnaissance, même aussi restreinte, il lui fallait une bonne raison.

Ignorant le regard scrutateur de son ancien disciple, l'homme se tourna vers Temari. La jeune fille s'avança pour prendre la parole, d'une voix claire et ferme. Cette voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, offrant un fort contraste avec les traits contractés de son visage :

« Sabaku no Temari, stratège et unité de combat rapproché. Ma mission consiste à protéger Kankurô dans la mesure de mes moyens, en assurant ces deux fonctions. Je dois également l'épauler dans sa collecte d'informations. Et pour commencer, » dit-elle en raidissant davantage l'échine, « j'ai suivi vos instructions, Baki-sensei, et mémorisé l'intégralité des documents que nous possédons sur Konoha. Y compris… le rapport envoyé par les chasseurs locaux. »

Elle buta sur les mots, et son regard se durcit. Ses quatre queues de cheval raidies par le sable paraissaient se dresser en branches menaçantes contre le vétéran. Sa physionomie exigeait la réponse à une question que le protocole lui interdisait de formuler. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Baki lui ordonna simplement de poursuivre. Après un bref regard pour Kankurô, Temari s'exécuta :

« Konoha… Comme Kankurô vient de le dire, il s'agit d'un nid de vampires dont le niveau d'infection oscille entre 6 et 7. Le village est vaste, et les vampires entretiennent sa population sans chercher à l'anéantir. Il y a eu des révoltes par le passé, mais toujours endiguées, dont la dernière remonte à plus d'une dizaine d'années. Le seul intérêt que ce village aurait pu présenter réside dans ses légendes. »

Kankurô se renfrogna. Temari prenait son temps pour en venir au fait… Au fond cet échange de rapports était une pure perte de temps; il n'y avait aucune raison de faire traîner davantage les choses. Il valait mieux que ces stupides légendes aient un lien solide avec le rapport en question.

Et que ce dernier ne soit pas une fausse alerte.

« Ces légendes évoquent une version de la naissance du vampirisme, » enchaîna Temari sans paraître remarquer la moue impatiente de son frère. « Deux clans d'alchimistes auraient été impliqués : le clan Hyuuga et le clan Uchiha. Ces noms ont survécu jusqu'à nos jours, mais aucune activité suspecte n'a été reportée sur l'un ou l'autre des clans. Jusqu'à récemment, Suna n'avait aucune raison de croire à ces racontars. »

Et son ton laissait fortement entendre qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à y croire. Kankurô partageait son scepticisme, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de digresser là-dessus. Il dressa pourtant l'oreille au nom d'« Uchiha ». Il n'entendait pas grand-chose à ces histoires d'alchimie, mais ce nom lui était familier. Enfin, on arrivait à quelque chose…

« Il y a environ huit ans, le clan Uchiha entier a été décimé par un de ses propres membres, Itachi Uchiha, » dit Temari, complétant le nom qui s'était imposé à son frère. « Et nos espions ont confirmé que ce vampire fait maintenant partie de la même organisation qu'Akasuna no Sasori, le vampire qui a infiltré notre village il y a sept ans… »

Temari s'interrompit encore, au grand damne de Kankurô. Jusqu'ici, elle ne lui avait rien appris qu'il ne sache déjà, et il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui pouvait la mettre si mal à l'aise. Les coups d'œil qu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter n'arrangeaient rien.

Baki, cependant, restait impassible. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer :

« Jusqu'à présent, Suna ne s'intéressait à Itachi Uchiha qu'en tant que membre de l'organisation de l'Aube, Akatsuki… Mais un appel récent de Konoha nous a révélé une anomalie qui avait échappé à notre vigilance. Il semble qu'un autre Uchiha ait été vampirisé.

« Son nom est Sasuke Uchiha. D'après nos sources, il avait sept ans le jour du massacre, qui coïncide avec la date de sa transformation. Pourtant, notre informateur affirme l'avoir vu sous l'aspect d'un enfant de treize ans. »

Kankurô retint un ricanement. Les chasseurs de Konoha ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer pour attirer l'attention de Suna… Ce prétendu informateur n'avait sûrement aucun moyen de confirmer la date exacte de la vampirisation, et de toute façon, quand un gosse est petit à la base, n'importe qui peut se tromper sur son âge. Uchiha ou pas, on ne les faisait quand même pas se déplacer pour _ça ?_

« Il y a autre chose, » dit Temari sur le ton de la réprimande en le fusillant du coin de l'œil.

Toute envie de rire le quitta aussitôt. Même Baki s'était tendu.

Quoi que Temari ait voulu cacher à son frère, elle paraissait résolue à le formuler, à présent.

« Le chasseur qui nous a contactés a vu autre chose, » dit-elle, et sa voix perdit de sa formalité. « Un vampire armé de crochets, semblables aux nôtres. Il a le physique d'un natif du désert… »

Kankurô sursauta. « Sasori ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

Mais Temari secoua la tête, sèchement.

« Non. Le signalement est celui d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années. Notre informateur n'a aucune certitude, mais il aurait surpris une conversation entre Sasuke Uchiha et sa proie, durant laquelle le nom de ce vampire armé de crochets a été évoqué : Gaara. »

Le nom tomba comme une pierre. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. La posture impassible de Baki, le regard dur de Temari, tout jusqu'au poids du pieu oublié dans sa main semblait river Kankurô au sol.

De furieux calculs défilaient dans sa tête. Six… Douze ans… ? Impossible. Et pourtant…

« Gaara, » confirma Baki, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Un chasseur prodige enlevé il y a sept ans par Sasori, après qu'il ait réussi à passer nos frontières… Votre frère. »

Comme voir défiler sept années dans le désordre. Les images se succédaient dans un chaos assourdissant le corps mutilé de leur oncle, la panique, la voix de leur père, _enlevé, _un vampire a franchi nos murs, _il a enlevé Gaara,_ Akasuna no Sasori…

Sept ans… Bon sang, ces salauds ne s'étaient pas contentés de le vampiriser…

« Tout le village est au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, » ajouta Baki de cette voix dure qui lui était propre, quelles que soient les circonstances. « Sasori, un déserteur du village ayant choisi le camp des vampires, est parvenu à passer nos frontières. En guise de provocation, il a enlevé le fils benjamin du seigneur de Suna, alors âgé de six ans. Mais ces informations n'ont pas quitté nos murs. Les chasseurs de Konoha ne savent rien de ces événements. »

Kankurô avait la bouche sèche. Son regard allait furieusement de son maître à Temari. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? _Pourquoi_ leur confiait-on cette mission ? Qu'étaient-ils seulement censés faire… ?

« Pour cette raison, le conseil est prêt à accorder du crédit au rapport de ce chasseur, » dit Baki. « Il semble que deux vampires repérés dans le secteur de Konoha, au moins, subissent un phénomène de croissance, en dépit de leur statut d'infectés. Ce chasseur a également mentionné l'implication du clan Hyuuga; le clan Uchiha étant lui-même étroitement lié à cette affaire, une explication alchimique du phénomène est envisageable. »

Voilà qui expliquait les digressions de Temari. L'homme s'interrompit pour se masser les tempes. Visiblement, cette explication ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup plus qu'à ses disciples. Ou peut-être cette histoire l'affectait-elle plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Mais avant tout, » dit-il enfin, « il nous faut considérer la possibilité que l'enlèvement de Gaara était un élément capital du plan d'Akatsuki, et non une simple provocation… »

Kankurô serra le poing. C'était donc là-dessus qu'il fallait enquêter… Bien sûr, l'apparition de Gaara dans le village natal d'Itachi Uchiha, aux côtés du frère cadet de ce dernier, tous deux affectés par une croissance anormale, c'était trop gros. Il était tout à fait possible que des membres d'Akatsuki se cachent parmi leurs semblables, dans des nids comme Konoha…

Et puis, songea Kankurô en serrant les dents, aussi réticents que les trois chasseurs soient à l'admettre, le fait que ce nid en particulier ait vu perdurer deux clans de prétendus alchimistes, et que les noms de ces deux clans se trouvent mêlés à l'affaire, n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Même si l'alchimie n'était pas la véritable cause de l'anomalie, il semblait du moins que l'Akatsuki s'intéresse à cet art. Suna ne pouvait ignorer cette piste.

Mais surtout, Gaara avait été vu avec des crochets… Non, l'Akatsuki ne s'était pas contentée de le vampiriser. Elle avait certainement des projets pour lui. Et Suna avait bien assez d'un seul chasseur vampirisé. Sans aucun doute, l'affaire était cruciale.

Mais alors, pourquoi une unité de trois hommes ?

« Nous ignorons tout de ce que l'Akatsuki prépare, » dit Baki, mettant un terme à ses réflexions. « Mais notre impératif absolu est qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de notre implication. Et c'est là que nous entrons en jeu. »

« Temari, Kankurô, » dit-il en toisant successivement ses deux élèves, « vous avez été choisis pour vos capacités, et votre jeune âge. Avec votre physique, vous vous fondrez plus facilement parmi la population de Konoha. Le fait que vous voyagiez ensemble éveillera d'autant moins les soupçons que vous êtes parents. En outre, vous êtes les plus à même d'identifier Gaara avec certitude. »

« …Vous ne venez pas avec nous. » Fit remarquer Temari.

« Mon rôle est de m'assurer du bon déroulement des opérations. Je vous escorterai jusqu'à la frontière, puis je resterai aux abords du village et recevrai vos rapports réguliers. S'ils ne me parviennent pas en temps voulu, je rentrerai à Suna pour donner l'alerte. »

Son front se barra d'un pli sévère. Du moins, Kankurô préférait l'interpréter comme ça. Songer que leur maître pouvait s'inquiéter pour eux n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Je le répète : votre priorité est la discrétion. N'agissez pas sans ordre direct, et ne tuez aucun vampire à moins que votre vie ou votre couverture n'en dépende. Le cas échéant, détruisez toute trace. A notre arrivée, je vous mettrai en contact avec notre informateur, qui se trouve en ce moment hors des frontières de Konoha. Ne lui montrez pas vos visages. En dehors de cela, vous avez carte blanche. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Kankurô sentit une boule familière lui nouer la gorge. Il connaissait la formalité qui devait suivre. Trois simples mots, mécaniques, qu'il répétait tous les jours sans même y penser.

Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il s'agissait ou non de la vérité.

« Je suis prête. »

Temari l'avait devancé. Et à la regarder, avec son menton droit et ses yeux luisants, dépourvus de toute fatigue alors qu'elle rentrait tout juste de mission, on pouvait croire ces mots sur parole.

Kankurô pinça les lèvres. L'entraînement psychologique l'avait préparé à ce genre de situation. Il parvenait sans trop de problème à contenir le flot insistant de ses souvenirs. En fait, c'était tout juste s'il se rappelait le visage de son petit frère… Une tête rousse, et une main minuscule qui tenait un crochet sans trembler, des années avant lui.

'Trop petit.'

C'était la pensée que Kankurô associait le plus facilement à Gaara. Trop petit pour les crochets, trop petit pour son talent, trop petit pour le surpasser… Trop petit pour se faire enlever.

'_Pourquoi un gamin si jeune… ?'_

Les deux autres le toisaient en silence, attendant sa réponse. Kankurô soutint leur regard sans broncher.

La vengeance était un mot absurde dans la bouche d'un chasseur. Dans la lutte contre les vampires, n'importe qui était susceptible d'être tué, ou de devenir un ennemi. Faire preuve de sentimentalisme, c'était prêter le flanc aux buveurs de sang. Si son frère devait devenir leur prochaine cible… ça ne ferait qu'une raison de plus de bien faire son boulot.

Ils avaient été désignés tout exprès pour cette mission. En tant que chasseurs de Suna, il était de leur devoir d'obéir, et de réussir. Mieux encore, on leur donnait carte blanche. Ils étaient reconnus comme chasseurs de haut niveau, et traités comme tels. Il n'y avait rien à discuter.

« Je suis prêt. »

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que c'était court… Mais au moins, ça me force à me remettre au boulot, et vous saurez qu'aucun camion citerne n'a encore attenté à mes jours.

Je n'en suis qu'au tiers pour le chapitre suivant, et je ne peux malheureusement pas évaluer le temps que ça me prendra… J'espère que je ne vous désespère pas trop. Mais le pari tient toujours : je finirai cette fic avant mes vingt-cinq ans, quitte à en crever !

Histoire d'être optimiste, je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
